ACW Season 1: Hope vs Despair
by EpicOne22
Summary: North America has been plunged into Darkness by a faction known as despair. Many people have been left with nothing, but they have the opportunity to change that when Professional Wrestling is brought back to the continent. Titles and wins mean everything. This is a tale of violence, romance, friendship and war. (SYOC is closed. FIND SEASON 2 AND SUBMIT)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the deal. ACW only had two main event male babyfaces (And that was partly my fault). It made things difficult for me, so let's start things over again with a new concept. Actually it's the original concept, before I saw what OC's I got and decided to change the story completely. I don't want to give a complete history lesson on the backstory of this fic because Episode 1 will be the rendered useless. However, I will include some information below.**

 **Firstly, there is an update schedule. I will posting ACW as episodes. This is season 1 and it will have 20 episodes in it. They will be like the old ACW where it's the things that happen out of the ring and the stories of the wrestlers/OC's themselves that effect what happens in the ring. Wrestling is a means to an end in this universe. I will two episodes of ACW, before going back to WWE Academy(App's still open :D) and posting a chapter for that fic. That will continue to happen until after Season 1 ends. Which will lead directly into Season 2**

 **This leads us into OC's. I don't mind if you resend OC's into this fic, but complete the app and add on to what you have. Also realize that not everyone can be a main character and that world I have created is different from traditional wrestling SYOC's. Let me tell you the biggest example of that. The Alignments.**

 **Alignments aren't heel or face (Although that's still a thing). Instead they are a group of people that your OC will fight for. Or OC's if you intend to send in more than one. Speaking of which, this is not first come, first serve. The most fitting OC's will make it. Once again, I'd like some of the owners of the original ACW's main characters to resubmit their OC's.**

 **Next, I will reveal the Alignments**

 **Despair- This group are the big baddies of Season 1. They are the one's who have taken over North America and turned it into ashes.**

 **Upper Class- This isn't a group. This is the rich people of North American who gotten past despair on wealth alone. Rumors have it, that Despair doesn't screw with the Upper Class, because many wealthy businessmen and Businesswomen fund them**

 **Hope- This is the group of Ultimate good guys that battle despair head on. They are viewed as North America's last heroes. They have one goal and that's to end Despair**

 **Nomadic- Similar to the Upper class, this is not a group of people. These are the ones that don't care for Despair or Hope. Instead they fight for their own reasons even if it is selfish.**

 **And now we arrive at our final destination. The App (Send via PM):**

Name:

Nickname: (If any)

Gender: Male or Female?

Hometown:

Height and Weight:

Physical Appearance: Describe the way they look in detail please

Moveset: (Must have 10 moves)

Finishers: (Max 2)

Type of wrestler: Powerhouse, Technician, High flyer or Brawler (Must match moveset)

Theme Song:

Alignment:

Face or Heel:

Ring attire:

Normal Wardrobe:

Picbase/Look-A-like:

Personality: How do they act. Be as detailed as you can

Backstory:

Questions about OC?

How do they feel about Despair?

How do they feel about Hope?

How do they feel about Nomads?

How do they feel about the Upper Class?

Do they have any interest in Romance and if they do, what type of person?

What's their personal goal?

* * *

And that's all for now folks. Send me in some good OC's.


	2. Cast List (33118 update)

**Male Roster**

Jason Sabre

'The Ace of Pro Wrestling': A Nomad who has every reason to fight against Despair, but decides not to. He is considered selfish and doesn't seem to care for much else other than his own success. He wasn't looking for war, but war found him and he'll take down the entire army even if he has to do it by himself.

Finishers: Final Resolution (Kinsasha), Final Blow (RKO)

Theme: Weight of my Pride

* * *

Freddy Escobar

"The Prince": A member of the Upper Class that is the definition of arrogance. However his arrogance is aided by the fact that he is one of the most cunning and conniving men on the roster. It seems like there's more than money on the mind of Freddy Escobar as he enters the land known as ACW.

Finishers: Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), Princes Throne (One winged Angel)

Theme: Power by Kanye West

* * *

Cesar Montana

'Brooklyn's Finest': A member of the Upper Class due to his association with Freddy Escobar. His goal isn't to win championships or even make money. His goal is to make sure that Freddy Escobar succeeds and is fully protected.

Finishers: Ragnarok (Kneeling double underhook Ganzo Bomb) , Lions Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors)

Theme: Mama Said Knock You Out By LL Cool J

* * *

Furno Moxley

'The Anarchist': A Nomad who fights for no one except his girlfriend, Nyx Rosewood. However, underneath this man's nature is a motivation that's pure. All he wants in life is a normal world and a normal life for him and Nyx.

Finishers: Headlock Driver

Theme: Psychosocial by Slipknot

* * *

Kyle Stevens

A friendly member of the Hope faction. He wishes to eradicate Despair and bring peace back to North America. However, that's easier said than done.

Finishers: 450 Splash, Spiral Tap

Theme: When I come Around by Green Day

* * *

Brutus Viscous

A short tempered, merciless killer who stands on the side of Despair. Although, he doesn't seem to care much for the other members. He only joined for one reason...and that's an excuse to torture people.

Finisher: Package Piledriver

Theme: Homage For Satan by Deicide

* * *

Casey Harris

Not much is known about this Nomad. But what happens when the walls are broken down and we find out who Casey really is?

Finishers: Final Tohrment (630 senton), Tohrment Driver (Michinoku Driver II)

Theme: Freakshow by Skillet

* * *

Azriel

'The Angel of Death': The most feared and notorious member of Despair. People all over the world fear him. He is sadistic. He is cold. He is calculating. He is the thing nightmares are made of. He has one goal in mind and that is to become the King of Despair. He wishes to claim it as his own and turn it into the empire he deserves to rule over.

Finishers: Wings of Death (double under hook pile driver), Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail)

Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

Detrick Cyrus

'The Lucha Warrior': A passionate and loyal member of hope. This Lucha Libre star grew up in the slums of El Paso and has been fighting for all of his life. However, this fight against despair is easily his greatest fight to date and he is willing to take it on. He's had a tough life already, but it might get tougher, very soon.

Finishers: DKO (Fireman's carry into an overhead kick to the head), Falling Star (High angle Senton Bomb) (sometimes springboard)

Theme: Only One Shot by Warner/Chappell Productions

* * *

Anthony Dre

A member of Hope who suffered from America's plunge into the dark depths of Despair. His home was shattered. His wife had left him. Now with those memories in his past, he looks toward the future as he wishes to end Despair.

Finisher: Dre-Kick (Superkick)

Theme: Famous by Skillet

* * *

Mason Locke

An angry and untrusting member of Hope. His fierce dedication to the cause is admirable, but he is a man of few words. He is a man driven by vengeance and the idea that he can provide a better life for his daughter, Kyra with Despair out of the way.

Finisher: Brainbuster

Theme: I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Jacob Brooks III

'JB3': A member of the Upper Class and the heir of his father's oil empire. However, when his sister, Tailia decides to chase the fame and glory of ACW, he must join as well. Can JB3 help his sister claim fame and will he able to do the same?

Finisher: Elite Lock(Ankle Lock)

Theme: Trouble by Dale Oliver

* * *

Damian Crowe

"The Revenant": A member of Hope that not much is known about. All that we know is that a punisher and that doesn't bode well for anyone.

Finisher: Reaper's Curse (Double Underhook DDT)

Theme: Say it to my Face by Downstait

* * *

Rey Pantera

'The Old Master': He is considered to be one of Hope's leaders and is indeed one of it's main founders. He is a father figure among members of the Hope faction as he passes down his wisdom to the next generation. Old age is catching up with the gruff and wise man, but he still wants to make sure hope survives and defeats Despair.

Finishers: Espada (Shining Wizard), Destino (Corkscrew Moonsault)

Theme: Smooth by Santana

* * *

Will Ralston

'The Avenger': Hailing from the Half Poor streets of Glasgow Scotland comes an unpopular member of Hope who wishes to one day to lead it. Some hate his arrogance, his book 'The Lions Cub' and his 'Legends of Ralston'. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to become the hero in the battle of Hope vs Despair.

Finishers: Stunner, Corkscrew Splash

Theme: The Resistance by Skillet

* * *

Raptor Reigns

'The Juggernaut': A strong member of Hope with a lot of military experience. Friends with an Anarchist despite their different alignments.

Finisher: Cyclone Bomb (F5)

Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Michael Alexander

"Gods Last King": Upper Class

Finisher: Cross Cannon (Claymore Kick)

Theme: Kings by Tribe Society

* * *

Grimm

:Despair

Finisher: Psycho Gutbuster(Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster)

Theme: Sarcasm by Get Scared

* * *

Ash Russo

"Anarchy Incarnate":

Finisher: Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), Rebellion (Claymore Kick)

Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack

* * *

Roman McIntyre

"Silent Assassin":

Finisher: Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer, Sometime off the top ropes), Silent Kill (Spear)

Theme: Tired by Stone Sour

* * *

Jasper Cage

"Architect of Anarchy":

Finisher:Go to Hell (GTS), Fall of Man (Diving Foot stomp in the corner)

Theme: I Hope you Suffer by AFI

* * *

Ray Kiran

"That one Guy": No one wants him in their alignment.

Finisher: Getting pinned/Submitted

Theme: White and Nerdy by Weird Al

* * *

 **Female Roster:**

Nyx Rosewood

'Texan Shadow': The Nomadic girlfriend of Fuerno who shares the same goals. However she seems to be the more peaceful member of the relationship

Finishers: Somersault Cutter

Theme: Uprising by Muse

* * *

Katarina Love

This stuck up member of despair was left with a fortune when her father tragically passed away. Her wealth should've been enough to keep her safe from the darkside, but she didn't want to be safe from it. She wanted to be apart of it. She has paid her choice and now the consequences are what she must face.

Finishers: KatBuster (Firemans Carry Facebuster), Love Lockdown (Modifed Liontamer)

Theme: Miss Jackson by Panic! At the disco

* * *

Giselle

'The Rose of Sin': A member of Despair who doesn't know much about why she does what she does. Loyal to her master, Azriel. This beautiful woman is seductive and intelligent, yet she struggles to find out where she stands in this world.

Finishers: Sin-Sational (Octopus stretch), Deadly Angel (Corkscrew shooting star press)

Theme: I am Woman by Jordan Sparks

* * *

Adelaide Isis Harroway

'Adela Hell': Despair's sly, beautiful and cunning woman. She lacks compassion, seeing it as a way of letting her guard down. Adela considers men toys and uses her looks to get what she wants out of them. She is proud to use her body to get what she wants and doesn't care about anyone else's opinion.

Finishers: Laide Hell(The Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)

Theme: When I Say Jump, You Say How High by I See Stars

* * *

Katherine Quackenbush

A second generation wrestler and a nomad that has seen better days before Despair kicked in. She grew up around the wrestling industry and watched it's collapse when Despair came into the mix in North America. She knows first hand what despair can do to a human, but you wouldn't be able to tell that based on her quirky and carefree nature.

Finishers: Bloody Sunday DDT

Theme: Tonight by Def Leppard

* * *

Tailia Brooks

'The Queen of the Night': This stuck up member of the Upper-class was born into a family of wealthy oil tycoons. She is known to get what she wants, but she may get more than what she bargained for when she joins ACW for fame and championships.

Finishers: Queen' s Ransom( Torture Rack/Backbreaker Combination), Queen's Guard(Bank Statement)

Theme: Time to rock and roll by Lil Kim

* * *

Alice Cook

"Limbolands Queen': A peculiar member of Hope. Some would call her crazy or claim that she is 'off the rails'. Others have said that she is a sweet girl. You never know what Alice is thinking or what she is up to. All you know is that she will take Despair down by using any means. Even if it goes against Hope's message.

Finisher: Limbotomy (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)

Theme: Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole

* * *

Natalia Rodriguez

'La Chica Fuego': In a world full of darkness, this member of hope remains loving and kind. Natalia grew up oblivious of the war between Hope and Despair until it hit her and she found herself as a sex slave. However, Hope would come to her rescue and she would become Rey Pantera's main disciple.

Finishers: Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash), Flame-Cutter (Handspring Cutter)

Theme: I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams

* * *

Sara Lewis

'The Mistress of Death': A member of Despair who has a secret weapon that could be deadly for anyone who stands against Despair.

Finisher: Eternal Darkness (Sleeper hold with bodyscissors), The End (Burning Hammer)

Theme: Paint it Black by Ciara

* * *

Samantha Lewis

"Wrestling's Craziest Witch": A loyal member of Despair that is twins with Sara Lewis.

Finishers: Butterfly Effect (Back-to-back double underhook piledriver) , Bye Bye Beautiful (Argentine backbreaker rack transitioned into a cutter)

Theme: Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish

* * *

Nevah Maria

Member of Despair

Finisher: Nevah's Melody (Octopus Stretch)

Theme: Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Rayleen Barnett

"The War Queen": Nomad

Finisher: Triangle Choke

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

* * *

Diamondust

: Despair

Finisher: Diamonds Crushed (Swinging reverse STO), Shattering Diamonds (Running low blow kick to a cornered rope hung opponent)

Theme: Goldlust by Jim Johnston

* * *

Erin Frost

"Frosty": Hope

Finisher: Arctic fury (Canadian Destroyer), Frostbite (Muta lock)

Theme: Not Today by BTS

* * *

Lacey Alvarez

"Angel of Anarchy":

Finisher:Last Breath (Superkick), Moment of Silence (Double rotation moonsault), Final Flight (Eclipse/ Top Rope Stunner)

Theme: Bring me to Life by Evanescence

* * *

 **This is just an update on who's in (I'll add in the little bios later). The app's are still open for everyone. I'm mainly looking for women, but send men in as well.**

Keep sending in your OC's guys.


	3. Episode 1: Road to the First Show

**Washington DC, Oval Office**

The episode opens in the Oval Office as President Richard Montoya sits in the chair behind his desk. He smokes a cigarette and blows out the smoke from his mouth as he looks across from him where a white male stands across from him. The White Male looks to be way older than Richard.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir. This could end up spreading Despair's propaganda even further to the rest of the world." The man said, only to get an intimidating look from Richard Montoya.

"Eight years ago, the President before me allowed Despair to reign over his country. He wasn't brave enough to face them and as a result, North America fell. When I was inaugurated, I promised that the American people would not have to live in fear anymore." Richard said

"I understand, but this could backfire easily." The man said

"It's a risk that I have to take. Too many people have lost their homes, families and jobs because of them. In order for me to be the President of the United States, I need to kill off Despair and inspire hope to the American people and anyone else is watching around the world. If they see Despair and more importantly, it's leader in a state of weakness then suddenly the bad guys won't look as threatening. Then we can take back what was ours all along and that's our freedom. These Anarchist have to go." Richard explained

"I know. Their movement has gotten too strong, but we have no one that can stop them. Sir, you need to look at the men and women that you picked. None of them look like they can stand a chance against someone like Azriel. Let alone his understudies in the Despair faction." The Man said

"Why are you talking like that? I thought my Vice President would favor this move." Richard said

"This is dangerous. There has to be another way to stop them." The man said

"There is no other way to stop Despair. We have to battle them head on. I know that you don't believe in any of the men and women that I invited to fight for us, our country and this continent. But I do. I believe that one of them was destined to save us from this Despair that we've been living in. There is still hope for us." Richard says.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" The man said with a sigh. "I should've expected this though. You're a very hard headed man."

"Sé quien soy." Richard said ( _I know I am_ ). "Now, Vice President Anderson, get ready to begin operation ACW."

"I'll gather the press immediately to announce it to the world." VP Anderson said, before leaving the room with some FBI agents waiting on the other side. Richard Montoya leans back in his chair and takes a drag from his cigarette and blows out the smoke from his mouth.

"Azriel…. You cannot win this battle." Richard said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, the El Paso Brothel**_

 _A 5'2 Hispanic teenage girl with a petite build, light brown skin, black long hair, and green eyes sits on the bed of her room. Her room is bare bones with only a small closet and a bed in the room. Nothing else. Not even a window or a light. Her name was Natalia Rodriguez. She had her knees to her chest as she use her knees to prop up a journal. She wrote in it._

" _It's been two years since I was brought here. I didn't expect one mistake to cause my life to change forever. One day, I was shopping with my mom in the streets of El Paso. The next day, I would lose all innocence as a man walked into this brothel and chose me to be his lover for the day. But, I never felt anything close to love. But I wasn't allowed to do anything. Every day a man walks in and chooses me to be with. Sometimes, more than one. I want to escape and I've tried. But every attempt ends up with me getting caught and then I get beaten. I am a sex slave. That's my role according to ones to rule this brothel. However, I won't let that define my life forever. One day, I will be free. My mom taught me to never give up. She taught me to always have hope. One day, I'll be free."_

 _A gunshot is heard. Natalia puts her journal down as she heard it from her side of the door._

" _Everyone down!" Shouts a gruff voice that Natalia didn't recognize. Natalia instantly began to think the worst of the situation and ran straight into her small closet, closing the door in an attempt to hide. She shook in fear, before she heard the doorknob start to wiggle around._

" _No." She quietly whispered to herself as she heard a body slam against her door. Her heart rate began to rise as she could feel her strong heartbeats. She hears another one, as she bites her lip trying to be quiet, not knowing what is behind the door. Then she heard the sound of something falling down. Whatever it was, came down with a loud thud. Natalia instantly thought that it was the door coming off the hinges. She then heard footsteps._

 _They were getting louder…_

 _They were getting closer…_

 _The door was then opened and in desperation, Natalia threw a punch._

… _.But fist was caught in the palm of a man's hands._

" _I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to save you."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

In the present day, Natalia Rodriguez looks over the city of Los Angeles from a balcony at Hope's West Coast headquarters. Her hair was now dyed red and she looked a little older, although she was still young. She was dressed in denim jeans and a Santana band tee.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked a man as he took his place beside her. He stood 6'1 and was clearly a muscular man. You couldn't see much of his face as it was covered by a Black Panther mask. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a leather jacket over it and some old jeans. "You should be preparing for ACW."

"I'm sorry Master Rey. I was just thinking about the brothel." Natalia said

"You're not at the brothel anymore Natalia. You've grown up from that little afraid girl that was sexually abused for two straight years. There's no point in dwelling on those days." Rey Pantera said

"I shouldn't forget about what happened master. It's what motivates me to fight Despair. And it's what will motivate me to reach the top of ACW." Natalia said. A minuscule grin appeared on Rey's face.

"I've always appreciated your attitude. I know that you'll represent us well." Rey said

"Detrick and I will lead Hope in your honor." Natalia said

"It shouldn't be in my honor. This war against Despair isn't about me. It's about stopping it and making this world better. That is what you should fight for." Rey said. "Now that you mentioned Detrick, I should talk to him too. Where is he?"

"He told me that he went to visit an old friend." Natalia said. "Apparently his friend would be a good hand in defeating Despair."

"Then why isn't he in Hope already?" Rey questioned, getting a shrug from Natalia

"Maybe he forgot to sign up." Natalia suggested. Rey sighed.

"I don't think that's the reason, mija." Rey said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, The Ghetto**

A light skinned African American male is seen walking down the nearly empty sidewalk on the streets of the city of Los Angeles. The buildings were torn up. Windows broken. Newspapers flying. The only people on the streets were two men in porcelain white masks.

"Look what we got over here." The masked man with a black hoodie that has the crest of Despair plastered all over it stands. "You're Detrick Cyrus, aren't you?"

"I am." Detrick said, before lowering the hood of his half black and half white hoodie to reveal a mask with the same color scheme (Sin Cara style). "And I suggest that you and your friend not cause any trouble."

"This turf is run by Despair." The masked man with a black wifebeater said. "People like you aren't welcomed here."

"If that's the case, then I'm standing in your home, uninvited. Do something about it." Detrick said. Suddenly, the man in the hoodie pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. But then a rock hits the man's hand, causing him to drop the switchblade. All three turn their heads to the right to see a caucasian man leaning against the wall of a building as the knife hits the pavement. The man straightened his body out as he walked closer towards the masked members.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This doesn't involve you." The masked hooded man said. In an instant the masked man fell to the floor as Detrick caught him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The other man tried to swing at Detrick only for the caucasian man to grab him by the arm to stop him seconds before connecting with Detrick.

"Idiot." The heroic man said as his black hair fell over his eyes. As he held him by the arm while Detrick leaped in the air and connected with a spinning heel kick. The other masked man fell to the ground, right beside his friend as Detrick Cyrus and this mysterious man stand over him. The man turned his head toward Detrick. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you Jason." Detrick said.

"I'm not stupid Detrick. This isn't a friendly visit. I haven't seen you since Despair took the world by storm. You have an agenda. I know it." Jason said.

"You're still the same old Jason Sabre. Sharp as ever." Detrick said, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out an invitation with the letters 'ACW' written on it. He hands it to Jason. Jason examines it, before tossing it back to Detrick.

"I'm not interested in joining Hope so you can have a better chance in ACW." Jason said, before turning his back to Detrick.

"Just like that? I come all the way down here to the hell hole and that's all I get. You used to be the Ace of Professional Wrestling. Hope needs you in ACW. " Detrick pleads

"Dude, I'm not buying your propaganda." Jason bluntly says, before starting to walk away. "Wrestling used to be our thing, before you decided to protect everyone in this world like some type of hero and I decided to stay here to do what I want. Wrestling isn't my thing anymore. And I don't need to jump back in to defend a cause I don't care about."

"You don't have to care about my cause, but I know for a fact that you hate their cause." Detrick says, causing Jason to stop. "You remember what they did."

"Don't mention it." Jason said, with his voice getting a little gravelly

"I'm sorry Jason." Detrick said somberly. "But I need to remind you of what they took from both us. I've spent years of my life trying to make sure no one else goes through what we did. And you...what the hell have you done? What have you done in the last couple years to avenge everything we've been through."

Jason looks Detrick straight in the eye.

"Nothing…" He replies

"Well it's time to start doing something. Join me and fight." Detrick pleads. Jason contemplates for a second, before Detrick extends his fist out. "It's time to do something, Jason"

Jason looks at the fist.

"I'll join ACW…"

"On what condition?" Detrick instantly says, knowing him well.

"I want you to beat me in a match. If you do it, I'll wrestle in ACW. If you lose, then you can fuck off until next time." Jason said

"Where are we going to have a match?" Detrick asked.

"The Monster Factory gym has a ring. It's not that far from here either. I know the chick that runs it. She's a little quiet nowadays, but she probably wouldn't mind us breaking in and having a match." Jason said.

"You want to illegally break and enter into a gym so we can have a match?" Detrick says

"Do you have any better ideas?" Asked Jason, waiting for a response

"Lead the way." Detrick groans.

* * *

 **Giselle's dream sequence**

 _Giselle lays on a grassy field. Cuts were all over her arm. A small trickle of blood ran from her lip, down to her chin. Her long black hair was messy. She looks up as a pair of shoes land right in front of her face. She looks up…_

" _Who are you?" She asked_

 **End Dream sequence**

Giselle sits up in her bed.

"I assume that you were having those visions again Giselle." Came the voice of a Woman. Giselle turns her head to her left to see Adelaide sitting at her window sill.

"Were you watching me as I slept?" Giselle said as she threw the covers off her and stood up from her bed, clad in a long hot pink nightie.

"I was curious about how you look when you dream about another man. I wonder what our lord would think of her so called 'queen' dreaming about another man. Maybe it would rile him up and he'll leave you for a much better woman." Adelaide said as she looks outside the window while playing with her curly black tresses.

"I suggest you be quiet, before you end up buried in the ground below this building and never heard from again." Giselle threatens, which causes Adelaide to smile.

"How cute." Adelaide said before she gets off the window sill and walks toward Giselle. "You will never get rid of me. I am a better version of you. I'm smarter. I'm more athletic. And I'm far more curviver." She states as she motions toward her double D breasts.

"You say that, but Azriel chose me." Giselle said. "Tread lightly or else you'll end up in an early grave."

"You should do the same." Adelaide said. "Everything that you have can be taken away once Azriel gets sick of you. And when he does, I'll sweep in to steal him."

Adelaide smiles at a scowling Giselle, before walking past her and out of her room.

 **Brooks Mansion**

Jacob Brooks the Third sits in a chair on a balcony above a nice view of a garden below him. The night sky was starry. His black suit was clean and well pressed. His black hair was slicked back. His champagne was bubbly. The doors to the entrance of the balcony open as a grin forms across JB3's face. Jacob stands up from his chair and turns around.

"Freddy, you made it." Jacob said with a grin as somewhat smaller and much more lean man approached Jacob. He was in an equally clean gray suit. The two men shake hands, exchanging smiles, until Jacob's faded away when he saw another man in the distance. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"This is Caesar Montana." Freddy said, pointing at 6'11 bald, African American Man.

"Tell him to leave. This balcony is meant for rich, successful, business men and I can smell the ghetto with this thing." Jacob said. Freddy quickly turned his head to Caesar, before the big man could even reply or do anything.

"Wait in the room for me. I'll be safe. My future Brother in Law wouldn't try and kill me or anything." Freddy said. Caser simply nodded and made a quick exit. Jacob Brooks pours a glass of Champagne out for Freddy and hands it to Freddy.

"Thank you. I can't stand poor people in any of my homes." Jacob admits

"Don't you employ poor people?" Freddy asked

"Let me rephrase that. I can't stand poor people in any of my homes that have no use for me. Like if you were still poor, you'd probably have been killed by now." Jacob said.

"Should I worry about my bodyguard being alone in the room behind us?" Freddy asked

"Don't worry. I would never harm your business. Even if it is a little bit shady." Jacob said.

"I don't think you have the right to say my business is shady. Especially with how your father's murder happened out of nowhere and how you became the heir to his oil company, the very next day." Freddy said.

"I was named as his successor the week after." Jacob corrects.

"I apologize for the mistake." Freddy said.

"Freddy, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about your fiancee." Jacob said

"I know what you're going to say and I've already tried. Taila is going to join ACW regardless of whatever I say. I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't stop her. " Freddy explains

"I didn't invite you here to ask you to stop her." Jacob said.

"Then what do you want?" Freddy asks

"I did a background check on you and found some interesting things. Among them being that you were actually a professional wrestler before the fall of North America. So here's what's going to happen." Jacob said, sizing up Freddy. "You're going to follow her into ACW and protect her. In fact, you're going to make sure that she's a success."

"I don't want to step back into the ring." Freddy said

"I'm not giving you a choice here Freddy. I am trusting you to protect my sister. If you do not protect her in ACW, then you will not be walking down the aisle. Which means that you will be nowhere close to the precious Brooks Golden Oil company." Jacob said.

"I guess you really haven't left me a choice." Freddy said.

"So it's a deal." Jacob said, before slightly raising his glass.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot" Freddy said, before tapping his glass against Jacob's.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Quackenbush Gym**

"This is illegal." Detrick states as he stands in a ring in the middle of dark gym.

"I'm not a fan of Despair, but they're pretty good distractions for the police force. We won't be getting arrested, okay?" Jason said.

"This is still wrong morally." Detrick said.

"Hey, you're the one that wants to me to be in ACW with you and your new friends. The only way I'm joining is if you beat me in a match and this is the only ring we could find. So take your morals and shove them if you really want me to help." Jason said, before the lights in the gym turned out. The two men looked around for a moment, before hearing a bell ring.

"What the hell?" Detrick said, before turning to the sound of the bell and seeing a 5'6 woman standing near a office door. "Who are you?"

"That's Katherine." Jason said as he also looked at the redish purple haired woman. The pale women held a ring bell and hit it again, before walking toward the ring. "What are you doing?"

"You snuck in here to wrestle. But you need a ref to do that." Katherine said with her back in their direction. Katherine throws the bell away. "So wrestle."

"How do you not have a problem with us sneaking into your gym?" Asked Detrick

"Nomads are weird, but forget about her for now. You and me have a match to wrestle." Jason explains, before Detrick nods.

"Fight!" Calls Katherine

The two then back up into each corner, ready to start the match. Detrick does a barrel roll immediately before transitioning into a Sommersault in front of Jason. Jason immediately decides to not put up with his shit and put him in a side headlock once he lands on his feet. Detrick easily pushes Jason off into the ropes. Jason grabs the ropes once he hits them, to stop himself. However, Detrick quickly lunges at him with a right hand. Detrick continues to throw a barrage of rights and lefts, forcing Jason to walk into the corner. Detrick then hits a European Uppercut. Detrick follows by Irish whipping him into the opposite turnbuckles. Jason ricochets off them and Detrick hits him with a standing dropkick. Jason quickly rolls out of the ring and lands on his feet.

Detrick exits the ring from the other side and walks around the ring. Detrick hits a punch to the gut and follows with an elbow to the back of the head. Detrick follows with a knife edge chop that echos throughout the empty gym as even Katherine cringes. Detrick then Irish whips Jason into a nearby wall. Jason collides with the wall and Detrick sandwiches him with a body splash. Jason slides down to the floor. Detrick drags Jason but and attempts to Irish Whips Jason towards the steel post, but Jason reverses. Detrick uses his hands to stop himself and turns around only for Jason to connect with a massive running Front Dropkick that sends Detrick back first into the steel post. Katherine claps in the ring as Jason quickly rolls him into the ring. Jason follows with a Slingshot flip senton on Detrick, before attempting the first pin of the match.

Katherine counts

…..

…

1

….

2

….

….

…..

….

...2.75!

Detrick quickly rolls onto his stomach as soon as he rolls his shoulder up, but Jason quickly does a front facelock. Jason then basically picks both himself and Detrick up onto their feet and connects with a vertical suplex in one swift motion. Jason rolls over into another pin.

…..

…..

1

…

…..

…..

2- Kick out!

Jason once again puts Detrick in a front facelock and picks himself and Detrick off the ring mat. Jason goes for another vertical Suplex, but Detrick lands behind Jason. But Jason acts fast and hits a Pele Kick to stop Detrick before he does anything. Jason picks Detrick up and connects with a Swinging Neckbreaker, before sitting him up. Jason then runs off the ropes behind Detrick and connects with Soccer kick to the spine. Jason then stomps on him fours times, before picking him up.

Jason then runs off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Detrick rolls under his arm. Jason rebounds off the opposite ropes only for Detrick to catch him with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise). But Jason rolls underneath Detrick while he's in the air. Detrick is able to land on his feet, only for Jason to pop up off the ring mat and connect with a hard right hand to the jaw. Detrick is reeling and Jason takes advantage with a step up enziguri. He goes for the pin

….

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.45!

Jason immediately puts Detrick in a rear naked chinlock. He stays on the canvas with Detrick, wrenching on his smaller friends neck. "I'm not joining you team brother, sorry." Jason says, before Detrick attempts to swing backwards and hits Jason. However Jason keeps both of them grounded. But, Detrick starts to get up. However, Jason isn't too worried as he keeps the hold. Detrick backs up into the corner, but Jason keeps the chinlock in. Detrick elbows Jason in the gut. Jason loosens the hold which allows Detrick to turn his body and ram Jason into the turnbuckles. Detrick then takes a few steps back to create some distance. Jason runs at Detrick shortly after, but Detrick leaps over Jason's body. Jason turns around into a 915!

Detrick takes a moment to breathe before leaving the ring and standing on the ring apron. Detrick then goes to the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top. Detrick then goes for a Frog Splash, but Jason rolls out of the way and Detrick crashes. Detrick grabs his chest while getting to his feet as Jason uses the ropes to pull himself up. Jason then hits Detrick with a Discus Elbow. Detrick crumbles to his knees, before Jason picks himself up onto his shoulders. Jason then connects with a rolling Firemans Carry Slam, before getting to his feet. Jason quickly scales to the top turnbuckle, but he takes to much time as Detrick gets to his feet. Jason decides to take a chance and dives, but Detrick leaps up in the air and hits a Spinning Heel kick to the gut of Jason. Jason lands on his feet before crumbling to his knees. Detrick then runs off the ropes and connects with a running shooting star press, before pinning Detrick.

….

…..

1

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 1.59

Detrick sighs, before picking up Jason and going for a sitout powerbomb. Detrick connects as Katherine drops down, going for a pin.

…..

…..

1

…

…

…

…..

…

2

Kick out!

Detrick gets to his feet, before grabbing Jason by his hair and picking him up onto his shoulders. However, Jason elbows Detrick on the side of the head and slides down, in front of them. Jason his kicks Detrick in the gut forcing him to double over. Jason then runs off the ropes, but Detrick side steps. Jason stops near the ropes, but turns around, only for Detrick to Clothesline both of themselves over the ropes. Both men land on the ring apron with Detrick landing on his feet as Jason is on his knees. Detrick then hits a running knee to the side of the face. Jason falls onto his back and rolls back into the ring, clearly hurting. Detrick grasps the top ropes and goes for a Springboard. Springboard Frog Splash connects. Detrick hooks the leg.

….

…..

1

…

…

…

…

….

2

…

….

….

"His hands on the bottom rope." Calls Katherine.

"You're making me work for this." Detrick said, breathing heavily.

Detrick gets to his feet, waiting for Jason Sabre to get up. Jason takes a little bit to get to a Vertical base and Detrick gets on him with a right hand. But Jason follows with a small uppercut. Jason then hits a stiff European Uppercut to make him fall to the canvas. Jason grabs Detrick by the arm and drags him to the middle of the ring. Detrick starts to get up to his feet, but Jason fires off with a hard right hand. Jason tries to go for some type of Suplex, but Detrick lands behind him, before jumping up onto Jason's shoulders and hitting a Reverse Frankensteiner! Katherine looks giddy and claps as Detrick rolls Jason over onto his back and pins him

….

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

….

Kick Out at 2.86!

Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle again, but Jason gets to his feet. Detrick jumps off the top turnbuckle and connects with a Hurricanrana! But the force of the move sends Jason flying out of the ring! Detrick urgently rolls out of the ring and picks Sabre up, only for Jason to reveal that he was playing possum and ram Detrick's back against the ring apron. Katherine watches as the two stand beside each other, feeling the effects of this physical match. Jason gets on the ring apron and kicks Detrick in the back, before grabbing him by the mask and pulling him up onto the apron. Jason kicks him in the gut and goes for a Powerbomb, but Detrick swings his body around and causes both of them to tumble back into the ring connecting with a innovative Hurricanrana! Detrick hooks both legs as Jason noticeably doesn't even try to wiggle free

…..

…..

1

….

…

…

…

…

2

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

3!

"Masked guy wins!" Katherine announces as Jason pushes Detrick off. The two men sit up on the ring mat. Both were side by side. Katherine decided to exit the ring and leave the two. Both were breathing heavy after an intense match.

"You let me win." Detrick says as he looks at the man beside him

"The deal was I'd join ACW if I lost. If I won, then I would've had to be a man of my word and not wrestled." Jason explains

"Then why didn't you just join in the first place? What was the point of this match?" Detrick asked

"I needed to know that I still had it." Jason admits. "It's been a long time and I didn't want to do this if I still didn't think I was the best wrestler on this planet. Honestly, I've been roaming these streets as a Nomad with no life and no purpose because when this country fell and the only thing I was good at fell with it. I was a nobody."

"If you were a nobody then I wouldn't be sitting in this ring with you. You're still that jerk that could out wrestle anyone in this world. You're still the Ace. But more importantly, you're still my second brother and my brother wouldn't be saying stuff like that." Detrick said patting Jason Sabre on the shoulder.

"We're getting too sentimental." Jason chuckles. "I don't have time for this. ACW starts tomorrow and I need to get ready for it. The Ace is back."

Jason stands up before offering a hand to Detrick who accepts. Jason helps Detrick up.

"Let's go kick Despair's ass." Detrick said.

"Can we get some food first? I don't like destroying factions on an empty stomach." Jason said, causing Detrick to chuckle "I wouldn't be laughing. The winner's paying"

* * *

 **The next day**

Thousands of people have filled the arena that was formerly known as the Staples Center. Everyone was waiting, but above all the fans in attendance were four people in a skybox.

"So this is ACW." Ash Russo said with Lacey Alvarez on his arm.

"Is tonight the night that we strike?" Roman McIntyre asked.

"No." Jasper Cage states. "Let them fight for a little bit and then we can have our fun and you beat up anyone you want."

"Why do I have to wait again? Why can't we just go down there and tear this place apart?" Ash asked

"We have no idea on who is in ACW. It for the best that you let me see what this place is about, before you decide to burn it down for your amusement." Jasper said.

"How long?" Ash asked.

"I don't know when right now. However an opportunity will arise and we will strike." Jasper said

"Then what?" Asked Lacey, before Ash chuckled. "What's so funny babe?"

"Because you should already know what's going to happen when we show up." Ash said. "When we strike…

Anarchy will reign!"

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 _A/N: Finally posted it. Anyways, a lot happened and was set up. Richard Montoya is president and launching Project ACW in an attempt to end Despair's Propaganda. Then we got a flashback from when Natalia met Rey. That was followed by a little talk between the two in the present time with Rey spilling some truth onto his protege. Detrick and Jason reunited to beat up Despair scrubs and so Detrick could goad Jason into joining him in ACW. Giselle had a dream about someone which Adelaine brought up. Looks like someone is aiming for Giselle's spot as Azriel's girl. Jacob Brooks pretty much forced Freddy back into the wrestling industry with Freddy's impending marriage to JB3's sister and Jacob's Oil Company hanging over his head. Can Freddy protect Taila? Then Jason Sabre lost to Detrick (admittedly on purpose) with Katherine Quackenbush as the special ref. Jason and Detrick had their little moment after and Jason joined ACW. But it didn't end on that. It ended on Anarchy….So, when will Anarchy Reign?_

 _I still need commentators/Staff/Non-Wrestling OC's and wrestler OC's (Mostly female babyfaces) so send those in. I worked really hard to make this as good as possible. I know there was only one match, but it was a pretty decent match and it was because this is just set up to the actual ACW starting (In canon). Hopefully you guys are still interested in this. Anyways please leave a review. They motivate the fuck out of me and probably every author. Tell me what you liked, disliked and anything else. The story is just beginning so don't be sad and don't complain if you're OC hasn't shown up yet._

 _Review_


	4. Episode 2: Pro Wrestling Returns

**Outside the Staples Center, 1 hours before showtime**

Detrick Cyrus is seen standing outside of the former Staples Center waiting. He leans against a car as he checks his phone to look at the time.

"He's always late. He better show up soon or I'm going back down to ghetto to snatch that whiteboy's ass and drag him down here." Detrick said, before looking around. "Damn, waiting for Jason has made me go crazy. There's no one else out here to talk to."

The entrance door to the Staples Center opens causing Detrick to shift his head towards it at the sound of the noise.

"Damn, not who I was looking for." Detrick mutters to himself as he sees Natalia Rodriguez walk out the door. Natalia sees Detrick and smiles.

"Detrick!" She calls before walking towards him. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Sorry about keeping you waiting. I'm just waiting for Jason to show up. I thought that he might've came through a different entrance." Detrick said.

"Well, there's one entrance for every faction and the building is sectioned off into four parts, so I doubt that he could get into Hope's side without you." Natalia said.

"He needs to get here quick. That show is starting really soon." Detrick said.

"While we're talking about Jason, what's the relationship between you two?" Natalia said.

"He's my third brother. Not by blood, but we rode together. Hell, we grew up together. Yesterday, I was wrestling with him and then we talked. It felt like the old times that I wish I could relive. It felt like my family was here again." Detrick said.

"That's cute." Natalia said.

"Don't label anything Jason and I do as cute." Detrick said.

"Sor-" Suddenly a glass bottle is thrown right between the two. It hits the wall and shatters as Natalia lets out a shriek.

"God dammit Jason." Detrick said as he the Ace approach with a chuckle.

"What? You two are talking about all this sappy shit when we're less than an hour away from fighting Despair. You two needed a little wake up call." Jason said.

"You didn't need to give her a heart attack though." Detrick said as he looked over at Natalia who was calming down.

"She looks fine to me." Jason shrugs, before looking at her up and down. "And I mean that in more than one way."

"Don't hit on her." Detrick said.

"Wow." Jason said.

"Wow, what?" Natalia.

"I didn't know that Detrick could actually score with a girl." Jason said.

"Shut up." Detrick said, lightly punching a laughing Sabre in the arm.

"I don't understand…" Natalia said

"You don't need to understand." Detrick said, before Jason puts his arm around his friend and pulls him close so Natalia can't hear.

"Hey when you two did it for the first time, did you take the mask off or did you think the power of the mask helps in bed?" Jason joked, before Detrick pushed him off.

"Enough with the bullshitting Jason. This is serious. I need a serious Ace of Pro Wrestling." Detrick said, pushing off the loveable asshole.

"Just because we're in some serious times doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun at your expense." Jason said, before the three hear the door open again. Detrick groans as he sees a 6'2 man with short hair and a long bang approach.

"What are you two doing talking to this thug? Rey Pantera is about to put me over in front of everyone." The man said.

"I doubt that he's planning to do that." Detrick said.

"No he is. He has great respect for my family, especially after my grandfather Roddy McCormick defeated him in Rio." The man said, causing Natalia to look at Detrick.

"I don't remember Master telling us about that." Natalia said.

"That's because it never happened. Will's just full of it sometimes." Detrick said.

"So is anyone going to introduce me to the overgrown scene kid or what?" Jason asked.

"I'm Will Ralston and I am not a scene kid. Although, my third cousin was actually responsible for causing that little movement." Will Ralston states.

"I feel like this guy is lying." Jason said.

"That's because he is. He's a little bit of a pathological liar and a major annoyance to everyone in Hope." Detrick said.

"That's very unkind of you to say. I am the Ultimate Hope that's going to take down Despair. You should be more respectful to me." Will said.

"If you want respect then you should earn it instead of running your mouth and spewing out crap every chance you get." Detrick said, causing Will to scoff.

"Whatever. Just come inside for the meeting and leave this thug out here." Will said.

"If you call me a thug one more time, I'll shove Detrick's shoe up your teeny bopper ass." Jason threatened.

"Calm down Jason." Detrick said, trying to keep the peace.

"Jason? As in Jason Sabre? The Ace?" Will Ralston asked

"Yeah, that's my name." Jason said.

"Despair must've really hit you hard." Will said.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"People used to call you the best wrestler on the planet and now look at you. But don't worry when I end Despair for good, you'll probably have a less pitiful life." Will said as Detrick instantly got in Jason's way as he lunged at Detrick.

"Natalia, get Will out of here before he kills the guy." Detrick said as he struggles to hold Jason back. Natalia quickly leads Will back into the building, before Detrick lets go.

"He's dead." Jason said

"No Jason. I know he's arrogant and a prick, but he's on my side. I'll introduce you to Master Pantera later. Right now you should just go to the Nomad's side and get ready for the show." Detrick says.

"I hope I have a match against him." Jason said.

"I hope you don't for his wife's sake." Detrick said

* * *

 **Asylum, Several hours before the show**

A man is on his knees in a padded room praying when someone's feet appear in front of him.

"Rise up Oscar." The woman said as Oscar opened his eyes and saw Giselle. He stands on his feet, before noticing something in her hands.

"Why...why do you have that?" Oscar said as the 6'4 man began to cower at the sight of a mask.

"Because Oscar Nevermore is poor excuse for a human that Azriel saved. Grimm, on the other hand is a valuable asset to Despair." Giselle said as she stepped closer to Oscar. With every step she took, he backed up.

"No, I can't. Not anymore. Not anymore. Not anymore." He said as he continued to back up.

"You will. You owe your existence to Azriel. He is the man who saved you. He is the man that gave you an Archangel to believe him." Giselle said as Oscar hit the padded wall behind him and was now trapped. "This asylum that Azriel built for you was so you could one day serve him as Grimm. This is the destiny that you have been given by the lord who gave you a reason to live."

Giselle was inches away Oscar's face. She puts the mask right up to the nervous Oscar's face.

"Put it on for him."

Oscar nervously looks at it, trembling.

"You swore your life to Azriel. You signed your life away in the blood of innocent humans yet Azriel saved you from any type of repercussion."

"Grimm did that." Oscars squeaked out.

"The world said otherwise. Only one person believed you and that one person is someone that you need to repay. I see the fear in your eyes. I hear the worry in your words. This mask was once your biggest fear. But now it is time for it to become your greatest strength. The time has come for you to repay Azriel by serving him as Grimm"

"What about Oscar?" Oscar asked

"Oscar will live and when Azriel permits it, he will return. But right now, he needs Grimm." Giselle said. "Serve your lord."

Giselle then drops the mask in front of Oscar. Giselle turns around smirking as Oscar picks it up.

"Do it."

Oscar looks at Giselle, who doesn't even look back at him.

"You owe it to Azriel."

Oscar looks one more time at the mask with his hands still shaking. Then he places the mask over his face.

"For Azriel."

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

The roar of the crowd joins us as we return from commercial. The crowd is loud and excited for the return of Professional wrestling to North America.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the return of Professional Wrestling in North America. This is ACW. My name is David Harkness and right beside me is-" Said a 5'7 man, before being interrupted by the man next to him.

"Shut your mouth, my nobody of a partner. They all know who I am. I am the host of the most successful podcast in the history of planet earth. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am the host of the Neal Deal with Evan Neal podcast in the flesh. I am the voice of Professional Wrestling's return. I am Evan Neal, but you already knew that." Evan Neal said.

"A little braggadocious, don't you think?" David questions.

"How can I not be? We haven't seen Professional Wrestling on this continent in many years. Tonight is the return and I get to be the host of the show." Evan said.

"And tonight's historic show will be great." David said.

"Obviously it will, but we don't even know what's going to happen on this show. But the president does and he's standing in the middle of ring to tell everyone what's going to happen. So enough with David's boring commentary, let's head up to Richard Montoya." Evan said

"God help me during these next nineteen episode." David mutters.

We cut to in the ring where Richard Montoya stands with the National Guard surrounding the ring. The crowd in the Staples Center is electric.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States….welcome to A….C….W! " Richard said with a grin on his face at the loud response. "Now it has been years since wrestling has been seen in this country. I personally decided to bring it back for the betterment of this world and the entertainment of you people."

Richard pauses again as the fans rally behind him.

"But first we need to get down to business. In wrestling everyone competes for prizes known as Championships. In ACW, there are two Championships. The ACW World Championship for the men and the ACW Womens Championship for the women. There will be two different tournaments that will happen over the upcoming six weeks that will conclude at our first special episode, ACW Glory Road. The ACW Womens Championship will be determined in a traditional eight women tournament. However the ACW World Championship tournament will be different. Only six men will be in that tournament. They will be seperated in one on one matches and the finals will be a triple threat at ACW Glory Road. Four of those men will be selected at random. I say four because tonight's first episode needs some stakes…"

Richard smiles.

"In our opening contest a Nomad by the name of Jason Sabre-"

The crowd explodes at the sound of his name.

"-will challenge a Upper Class member-"

In an instant the explosion of cheers turn into an eruption of boos.

"Freddy Escobar. And a member of Hope choosing will face a member of Despair's choosing in our main event. The winners of those matches will be guaranteed a spot in the tournament. Everyone else will be chosen at random." Richard Montoya announces. "However that isn't all for tonight. The women will be wrestling in a eight woman tag team match and the person who gets the pin will choose their first round opponent in the tournament."

Richard pauses again, looking around at the crowd.

"Now...let the return of Pro Wrestling begin!" Richard said to a huge pop

* * *

 **(Backstage; Upper Class locker room)**

"Looks like he's back." Freddy scoffed. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'll defeat him."

Suddenly, Caesar pokes his head into the room.

"Did you get my future wife?" Freddy asked, only for Caesar to nod. "Good. Bring her in."

Caesar opens the door as a blond woman walks in with a curve loving tight dress that caused Freddy to grin and lick his lips.

"If I didn't have to wrestle a match, I'd ask Caesar to leave." Freddy comments

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight Freddy. My brother called me and told me that our President isn't going to put me in the tournament. My brother is going to come down here next week to talk to him about this awful tragedy." Talia rants.

"It is very unfair, but what is your brother going to do?" Freddy said.

"You two are going to get me into the tournament." Talia said.

"Us two? I have to work with him?" Freddy questions.

"Of course. He's a billionaire and you're a millionaire. The two of you can outsmart that man and get me my Championship." Talia said, before a knock on the door is heard.

"Who is it?" Shouts Freddy.

" , your match with Jason Sabre is starting soon. You need to get to the ring." The voice said. Freddy sighed before looking at Talia and kissing her.

"Next week, I'll help you get closer to your Championship. This week, I'm beating an old acquaintance to get closer to mine." Freddy said.

"You know that lower class scum." Talia said, raising a brow

"I wasn't born into money Talia. I know a lot of those scumbags." Freddy said, before signalling for Caesar to follow him out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"As the sound of Pay Money to My Pain's Weight of my Pride fill's the arena, Jason Sabre has returned. He was known as one of the worlds greatest wrestlers. However when Despair hit, this young man disappeared. Now, the time has come for the Ace to return and fulfill his destiny." David said

"Destiny? What destiny? What makes him better than Freddy Escobar? You're hyping him up like he's some type of prodigy yet he is someone I've never heard of. Honestly, his destiny could end up with him not even being in tournament if he loses. If Freddy wins, then Jason Sabre has to depend on the luck of the draw to enter and the chances of him being one of those lucky four men is slimmer than my waistline." Evan said

"Also slimmer than your popularity." David quips

"Tell that to my six million podcast downloads." Counters Evan

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"Now coming down to the ring is a success story during these dark times. Once a nobody wrestler has turned into a millionaire. But now, this brilliant man has returned to the sport to beat the so called Ace and get one step closer to the ACW Championship." Evan said

"You know, Freddy Escobar is set to marry Talia Brooks, who herself is wrestling here. Talia is the sister of the heir to the Brooks Oil Corporation. Why would they need to be here?" David said.

"My sources say that it's probably fame." Evan said

"That's very possible. If he connects with that One handed electric chair driver that he calls Princes Throne. Or maybe his friend on the outside will help." David said.

The bell rings as the Los Angeles crowd is electric for the first match in North America in years. Jason and Freddy circle each other. Suddenly Jason extends his hand out for what seems to be a fist bump. Freddy quickly waves it off and Jason drops his hand, going back to a fighting stance. Jason has a cocky expression on his face as Freddy looks ready to tear into the Ace. Freddy inaudible trash talks Sabre, only to get a punch to the face. Jason then delivers a series of right hands to knock Freddy down to the mat. Every time he got up, he would get another one. After repeating the process five times, Jason changed things up by delivering a sickening Knife Edge Chop to the chest to back Freddy into the ropes. Jason then lunges at him with another right hand, causing Freddy to walk over to the corner in an attempt to create distance. But Jason followed and delivered another chop to his chest.

Jason takes a moment to let the crowd calm down, before delivering another knife edge chop. Freddy continued to walk around the ring, trying to shake off the pain and Jason followed by clubbing him in the back. Suddenly, Freddy elbowed him in the gut. Freddy then delivered a few right hands in succession to get the advantage. But then Jason fired back with his own right hand. The crowd explodes in excitement, absolutely enthralled by the early fight between the Ace and The Prince. Freddy begins to connect with a couple more punches than Jason. Freddy is starting to get the best of this exchange as he begins to back Sabre into the corner. However Jason blows one hand with his arm and delivers a headbutt straight to the head. Freddy reels backwards as Jason shakes off the headbutt.

Freddy takes a moment to rub his head, before looking back up at Jason Sabre who kicks him in the gut, before doing a headlock takedown on the unsuspecting Prince. Jason Sabre doesn't even attempt to put in the headlock, letting go right after they hit the mat in favor of getting to his feet. Freddy gets up only for Jason to hip toss him back down. Jason runs off the ropes as Freddy sits up. A sliding clothesline connects! Jason goes for the cover

….

Kick out at .20

Jason grabs Freddy by the arm and drags him up, before whipping him off the ropes. Jason attempts a dropkick, but Freddy is able to swat Jason's feet away while he's in the air. Jason lands on both feet, but Freddy takes him down with a running knee to the back. Freddy then leaps in the air and does a knee drop to Jason, before picking him up. A loud 'Freddy Sucks' begins among the crowd, before Freddy runs off the ropes and connects with a big flying clothesline on Jason. Freddy goes into a corner and rests for a bit as Jason smartly rolls to the opposite side. Jason gets to his feet as Freddy begins to talk trash again. Jason runs out of his corner, only for Freddy to sidestep. Jason turns around into a right hand, before being hit with a second one that sends him bouncing off the corner. Jason comes back only to step into the a fireman's carry position on top of Freddy's shoulders. Jason quickly elbows Freddy a couple ties, causing him to step forward, near the ropes. Jason slides off Freddy's shoulder's and onto the ring apron. Jason tries to springboard, but before both his feet can touch the top rope, Freddy Escobar connects with a European Uppercut! Jason lets go of the ropes and falls straight to the ground below.

"Hey remember that guy that you said was the Ace of Pro Wrestling? Yeah, I think that was hyperbole." Evan said

"Admittedly, things aren't looking too good for Jason right now. But he's on the outside where Freddy can't pin him and we're still just getting into this match between the Ace and the Prince. Momentum can and has shifted at any moment." David said

"That was a very unfunny joke." Evan said.

"It wasn't a joke Evan." David sighed

Freddy doesn't waste any time as he jumps out of the ring to pick up Jason Sabre. Freddy quickly smashes the Nomad's head off the steel steps, before dragging him over and doing the same thing off the announce table. Then he does it a second time, before doing it a third time. Freddy grabs David Harkness' water bottle as Jason staggers around. Freddy takes a sip of water, before turning Jason around and spitting the water in his face. The crowd 'oh's' as Jason is woken up by this and tackles Freddy, back first into the announce table. Jason then grabs Freddy by his cropped black hair and forces him back into the ring. Jason gets on the ring apron as Freddy had gotten up and charged toward him with a fist. Jason sidesteps him and connects with a elevated kick to the face to knock him flat onto his back. Jason connects with a Hilo on Freddy. Jason then gets up as the crowd is firmly behind him at this point. Freddy gets to his feet and Jason delivers a stiff chop to the chest, followed by a few more. Freddy leans against the ropes, holding his chest, before Jason whips him off the ropes. But Freddy reverses! Jason comes back straight into a superkick! Jason crumples to the mat as Freddy smiles. Freddy taunts, signaling for the Princes Throne. Jason begins to get up as Freddy stands behind him, before lifting him onto his shoulders in a seated position. Jason instantly begins to wiggle, causing Freddy to push him off his shoulders. Jason lands on his feet and in an instant connects with a beautiful Pele kick to the top of Freddy's head to stop him from doing anything! Jason quickly gets his bearings, probably not knowing what just happened and covers Freddy.

….

….

….

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out!

Jason gets up and keeps his eye on Freddy, who is getting up near a corner. Jason quickly sandwiches him with a crossbody into the corner. Jason then drags him out of the corner and connects with a swinging neckbreaker. Jason drags Freddy up to his feet with him and Irish whips him into the ropes. Jason leaps in the air and catches him with a standing dropkick. Jason follows up by kipping up to a huge pop and pointing at the top turnbuckle. Jason ascends to the top turnbuckle, but as he does, Freddy gets to his feet and clubs him over the head with a right hand to stop him. Freddy climbs up to the second rope, punching Jason as he does. Freddy then puts Jason on his shoulders and connects with a Samoan drop from the second turnbuckle onto the mat, straight into a pin!

"Jason Sabre went up and Freddy sent him crashing!" Evan calls

…..

…..

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2!

…..

…..

….

Kick out!

"It wasn't enough. Jason is still in this match! But for how much longer at the rate these two are wrestling at?" David Said

"I don't know about you, but I think these two are just scratching the surface on what they can do." Evan said

Freddy sits up and looks at the ref, absolutely furious with the call. He claps his hands say that it should've been a three count. Freddy gets up, before reaching down to pick up his opponent. However, Jason catches him by surprise by kicking him leg upward and catching Freddy on the side of the head. Freddy grabs his head as Jason rolls away. Jason then gets up and charges at Freddy. Freddy pulls down the top ropes, but Jason jumps over him and the ropes, clearing it and landing safely on the ring apron. Freddy gets to a vertical base, before Jason catches him with a forearm. Jason turns his head to look at the floor below and then hooks Freddy up for a Suplex. Jason Suplex's Freddy from inside the ring to the outside! The crowd cheers loudly as Jason looks on from the ring apron. Jason then decides to turn things up another notch by Springboarding backwards off the top rope and connecting with an Asai Moonsault on Freddy while Freddy's on the floor!

"Lord have mercy on both of these men. That was beautiful to watch, but painful to feel." Evan Neal said.

"You have to respect the risk by Jason Sabre. He did that, not for the championship, but for an opportunity to enter a tournament to win that Championship." David said

"I don't have to respect anything." Evan said

Both men crawl around the outside as the ref begins his count. Jason Sabre becomes the first one to get to his feet using the announce table as leverage. Jason quickly rolls into the ring as the ref hits a five count, before rolling back out to restart the count. Freddy is using the Guard rail to pull himself up as Jason runs at him. But Freddy bursts back to life and side steps Jason, sending him chest first into the Guard rail. Freddy then turns Jason around and connects with a snap powerslam on the ring floor. The crowds minor pop for the move turns into boos in an instant as Freddy acknowledges the 'scum' in the crowd. Freddy drags Jason back to his feet by his hair and slaps him. Freddy then runs toward the post and crashes Jason's face against it. Jason falls to the floor on impact as Freddy is loving it. Freddy rolls into the ring and takes a moment to play to the crowd as Jason Sabre slowly gets to his feet.

Freddy exits the ring again and connects with a clothesline to take Jason down again. Freddy then tells something to Caesar who immediately walks toward the announce table and rips the cover and monitors out. Evan Neal and David Harkness get out of the way as Freddy then slams Jason's head off the announce table, before laying him on top of it. The referee exits the ring to tell Freddy not to do anything, but Freddy ignores him and climbs up onto the announce table as Jason is on all fours. Freddy puts him in a front facelock and drags him up. Freddy looks like he's going for a DDT, but Jason back body drops Freddy onto the announce table as a counter! The crowd starts a loud 'Jason!' chant as Sabre drops to both knees, a little tired, before getting up. Sabre quickly hits a Pescado from the announce table on a unsuspecting Caesar Montana, before getting up to his feet. However, Jason is then given a surprise Diving Tornado DDT off the announce table by Freddy! The two lay on the outside floor as the ref continues to count them out.

"Stop the count ref! I don't want the first match on North American soil in years to end this way." David said

"Thankfully my announce table is okay. Unfortunately these two aren't and that is bad for the sake of this match." Evan said

The ref is at a count of eight as both men slowly get to a vertical base. They make eye contact ready to fight until they hear 'Nine' slip from the refs mouth. The two then forget about the fighting idea and make a beeline for the ring to break the count. They slide under the bottom rope at nine as the crowd give them a standing ovation.

"This is Wrestling! This is Wrestling!"

Jason and Freddy don't even take a moment to acknowledge the respect from the city as they jump to their feet. Freddy quickly goes for a superkick, but Jason ducks it and goes for a discus clothesline, only for Freddy to duck that. Freddy leaps in the air and connects with a jumping knee to the chin of Jason Sabre. Jason falls back into the ropes, but ricochets off it with a rebound Koppu Kick. Freddy and Jason lay on the mat as the 'This is Wrestling!' chants continue.

"Hey North America, Professional Wrestling is back." Evan said

"These two men are spent after this incredible match, but they have to pull something out and end this. Only one of these two men will be guaranteed a spot in the ACW World Championship tournament and after all this, it would be incredibly heartbreaking to lose this match for both men." David comments

Freddy sits up, breathing heavily. Then Jason Sabre kips up to his feet, causing Freddy's eyes to widen. Jason looks down at Freddy as goosebump appear over many of the twenty thousand people in the Staples Center arms. Freddy gets to his feet, not taking his eyes off Jason. Freddy tries another right hand, but Jason catches it and pulls him into a forearm. Jason then runs off the ropes and hits a Slingblade! Jason slaps the mat, hyping himself up as he feeds off the electricity. Jason gets up and backs up into the corner, pointing his 'gun' at Freddy and taunting for the Running Knee Strike that he labeled the Final Resolution. Freddy gets to his one knee and Jason runs at him, but Freddy leaps up to his feet and catches him with a roundhouse kick. Jason rocked by the surprise counter. Freddy lifts him up and hits a Samoan Driver that he dubbed The Royal Decree. Freddy hooks the leg of Jason Sabre!

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.80!

"God damn, I bit! I thought it was over." David said

"Jason Sabre may be over, but this match isn't. However, any move could end it at this point. Both men have been going at it with everything they've got for over fifteen minutes." Evan said

Freddy gets to his feet, sweating and breathing heavily. He does the same taunt that he did earlier, signaling for the Princes Throne. Jason slowly gets to his feet and is quickly picked up onto Freddy's shoulder. Freddy reaches up and grabs Jason by the head. However, Jason desperately bites Freddy's arm, cutting open the millionaire's skin! Freddy yelps in pain and lets go of Jason's head. This gives Jason the opportunity to get off Freddy's shoulders. Freddy turns around into a step up Enziguri, which Jason follows with a roaring elbow to knock Freddy onto one knee. Jason quickly gets in the corner for the second and does his gun taunt before connecting with a Final Resolution!

"He finally connects with the Final Resolution!" David said.

"Goodnight sweet Prince." Evan said as Jason covers Freddy.

…..

1

…..

.

…

…

2

….

…

…..

…

3!

"And it is official, Jason Sabre is one of six men who will compete in the ACW World Championship tournament!" David exclaims.

"You know, I'm an honest man." Evan said

"Are you really?" David asked

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm not going to admit that I was impressed with Jason Sabre's performance tonight." Evan said

"You just did Evan. Nonetheless, Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre kicked off ACW with a classic and the night will continue as we will have a eight woman tag match between the eight participants in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. It will be Adela Harroway, Giselle, Nevah Maria and Katarina Love taking on Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost, Nyx Rosewood & Rayleen Barnett. Whoever gets the pin will get to choose their opponent for the first round of the tournament." David announces

* * *

 **(Backstage; Hope Locker room- before the show)**

Rey Pantera is seen standing in front of the Hope roster when Natalia walks in with Will Ralston.

"Where is Detrick? I asked you to get him and Natalia." Rey said.

"I'm sorry, but he's too busy helping some worthless nomad that I taught a lesson to." Will said.

"No one is worthless. Everyone in the world is worth something. We all have a purpose in life." Rey said

"Like me leading Hope to victory as we destroy Despair." Will said causing everyone except Rey to roll their eyes.

"Just sit down. I want to talk about tonight." Rey said as the two took their seats. "Tonight we have two important matches. Natalia, you and Erin will be teaming up with two nomads. I want you to work with them, not against them. However, I was told that the winner was allowed to choose who they face during the first round of the tournament. So make sure that one of you will get the pin."

"We sure will master." Natalia said. "Right Erin?"

Natalia turns her head to see Erin Frost sitting on her chair meditating, seated in a Hindu position. Erin turns her head to Natalia with her eyes still close.

"Shhh...I'm centering my Chi right now." Erin said

"Chi?" The slightly confused Natalia said, before an African American man leans forward from his seat to near Natalia's ear.

"Don't question Erin. It's not good for your sanity." The man said.

"You're probably right CJ." Natalia said

"Anyways, I have one more thing to adress and that's tonight's main event-" Rey said, before Detrick enters the room.

"I'm sorry for being late Master Pantera. I had to clean up Will's mess." Detrick said.

"My mess? It's your fault." Will said.

"I don't want arguing right now. So, Detrick, I was just about to mention tonight's main event. A member of Hope will go against a member of Despair by the name of Grimm. The winner will receive a guaranteed spot in a tournament to determine the ACW World Champion. So I had to choose who will represent us." Rey said before looking at Detrick. "Go out there and win one for us chico."

"I will." Detrick nodded

"Wait?! What about me!" Ralston spoke up

"I don't want any arguing Will. My word is final. Detrick gets the match." Rey said. Will looks at Detrick with obvious envy as Detrick looks right back at him.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Backstage; Neutral hallway)**

Giselle is walking down an empty hall, heading out for her eight woman tag match. Giselle turns the corner and immediately bumps into someone. Suddenly a flash of that man from her dreams appears until she regains her bearings and snaps out of it. She looks up to see one man….

"You need to watch out." Jason Sabre said to the 5'5 woman. Giselle made eye contact with the Ace and instantly the visions of that mystery man returned. "Hey, did you lose your voice or something"

"Who are you?" Giselle spoke.

"I'm Jason Sabre. Who are you?" Jason said

"Jason Sabre…" Giselle spoke.

"No that's my name. Who are you?" Jason said.

Giselle didn't speak. Instead she looked at Jason Sabre. Her honey colored eyes stared deep into Jason Sabre's almost black, dark brown eyes. Giselle then shoved past the Ace and began to walk down the hall.

"Jason Sabre…" She muttered as Jason Sabre watches her leave.

"What a weirdo...at least she's hot." Jason said to himself before deciding to walk straight. What Jason didn't notice was Adela Harroway leaning against the wall with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Azriel's queen has taken notice of the Nomad. Very interesting." She says to herself.

* * *

 **Back in the arena**

 **I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)**

"Here comes four members of Despair led by Giselle." David said.

"For those who are unaware, Giselle was chosen to be Azriel's partner of sorts." Evan said.

"A romantic partner or is it platonic?" David asked

"My sources can neither confirm nor deny that. However, there are three other women. Adela Harroway, Katarina Love and Nevah Maria. Each of them are skilled fighters that were hand selected to be here." Evan said

"Do your sources have anything about the other three?" David asked

"I can confirm that Katarina Love and Nevah Maria seem to be attached to each other. Nevah loyally follows Katarina everywhere." Evan said

 **Come at me,  
And you'll see,  
I'm more than meets the eye.**

"And here comes there opponents. They are led by Natalia Rodriguez, who is a student of the legendary Rey Pantera. Alongside her is a fellow Hope member in Erin Frost." David said

"Quit talking about them. There's two Nomads who could care less about Hope. Those two are Rayleen Bennet and Nyx Rosewood." Evan said

"Judging by their facial expressions, Rayleen looks like she's all business tonight." David said.

"And that criminal, Nyx Rosewood, doesn't look happy to be on this team. She should be happy that her and her boyfriend haven't been locked up." Evan states

"Ignoring the last comment from you, I can't blame Nyx. Only the person who gets the pin will get to choose their opponent, so she can't trust her team. Meanwhile, the other team is all from Despair, so they're more of a unit." David said.

The bell rings as Natalia tries to start for her team, but Nyx quickly tells her to get out so she can start. Natalia obliges, before exiting the ring as Nyx starts the match against Katarina Love. Katarina gets right into Nyx's face and pie faces her. Nyx quickly fires back with a slap to the face as retaliation. Katarina quickly tries to pick the bigger Nyx up for a scoop slam, but Nyx floats over. Katarina turns around for Nyx to leap in the air and hit her with a Hurricanrana. Both get up and Nyx follows with a Calf Kick. Nyx follows that move up with a standing moonsault. Nyx picks her up and hits a Russian Leg Sweep, before noticing Rayleen stick her hand out. Nyx looks at her, begrudgingly tagging her in.

Rayleen enters and does a knee drop to the head. Katarina rolls away from Rayleen who is on her trail, but stop once Katarina is near the Despair corner. Katarina tags in Adela. Adela enters and gets into an elbow and collar tie up with Rayleen. Adela decides to play dirty and stomp on her feet. The Warmaster lets go of the Collar and elbow out of shock, before Adela hits a high kick to the back of her head. Rayleen falls to one knee, before bouncing off the ropes. Adela comes back and connects with a basement dropkick to the chest of Rayleen, knocking her down. Adela offers her hand to Giselle, but Giselle waves her off, saying no.

"Interesting." Evan notes.

"Maybe the plan is for Adela to win." David speculates.

Adela smirks back at Giselle, before bending over to pick up Rayleen. But she ends up being dragged down to the mat by Rayleen and put in a Guillotine choke. Adela waves her arms around, practically calling for help, which she gets when Katarina and Nevah enter the ring. The two pull Adela out of the hold. Rayleen gets to her feet as Natalia and Erin get into the ring. Erin clotheslines Nevah Maria down! Meanwhile, Natalia runs at Katarina and catches her with a Corkscrew Flying Forearm Smash. Natalia gets up and ducks underneath a high kick from Adela. Erin Frost ends up catching Adela's leg and she swings it toward Rayleen, who catches her leg and does a leg trap Suplex. Katarina and Nevah are seen getting up outside the ring as Natalia grasps the top rope. Natalia springs up and does a cannonball onto both of them. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit.' as Giselle watches from the ring apron.

Erin Frost is dragged back to her corner, where Nyx stands. Rayleen puts Adela in a headlock and walks over to the two. Rayleen tags in Erin and basically hands over Adela to her. Erin drags her toward the middle of the ring. Erin does a wrist lock, before pulling her into a Northern lights Suplex that she bridges into a pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…

Katarina Love jumps in the ring to break it up. Natalia slides into the ring from beside her, only for Katarina to see her and do a double leg takedown on the much smaller woman. The ref tries to pull Katarina off and as he does, Nevah Maria comes up from behind Erin and turns her around. The Brazillian catches the Alaskan Native with a spinning backfist that knocks her down. Nevah exits the ring as Katarina is dragged back to her teams corner, happy that her distraction worked. Nevah seems proud of herself on the outside, before Nyx Rosewood comes up from behind and grabs her flowing black hair, before running her face first into the steel post. And if that wasn't back enough, Nevah Maria is then hit with a Suicide Sommersault Senton from Natalia Rodriguez from out of nowhere, less than second later!

"Oh my god! Natalia just took out Nevah with that amazing sommersault through the middle rope. I didn't even see her coming." David said

"That Nomad helped, don't forget that." Evan said

Nyx looks at Natalia, who is laying on the floor, before getting onto the ring apron. Erin tags in Nyx and she enters the ring, meanwhile Erin goes to the floor to help Natalia up. Nyx goes for a Springboard Move, but before she can even do anything, Adela sidesteps. Nyx lands on her feet, but before she can catch her bearings, Adela turns her around and hits a Uranage on Nyx. Adela goes for the pin.

…..

1

….

….

Katarina Love, Nevah Maria, Natalia, Rayleen and Erin Frost all enter the ring

…..

…..

2

…..

Katarina and Rayleen begin to brawl with Rayleen knocking Katarina down

….

….

Nevah Maria connects with a lou thez on Erin and delivers a few punches.

…..

….

Natalia squeaks by the madness and breaks up the pin at 2.97

"Natalia barely saves it!" David calls.

Erin Frost rolls out of the ring as Nevah Maria gets to her feet. Meanwhile, Rayleen throws Katarina out of the ring as the ref loses control of this match again. Katarina and Erin get to there feet as Nevah runs off the ropes and then dives over the top with a Plancha onto both. Rayleen then gets turned around by Adela and hit with a surprise Snap DDT. Adela stands on her feet and sees three women getting up on the outside. Adela is about to run off the ropes, but ends up running into a Double Knee Press from the top turnbuckle from a patiently waiting Natalia Rodriguez! Natalia follows the ambush by rolling up to get feet and doing a slingshot crossbody onto all four of the women outside. The crowd is popping loud for the spots as Nyx Rosewood stands alone in the ring. Nyx makes her way to the top turnbuckle with her back to the ring.

"I think Nxy is about to hit her famous Phoenix Splash." David said.

"I think someone else has something to say about that." Evan says

And Evan was right. Giselle finally entered the ring and pulled Adela out of the way as Nyx attempted the Phoenix Splash! Nyx crashes as Giselle kicks Natalia in the face when she tries to reenter the ring. Adela gets up and looks at Giselle a little surprised. Giselle yells at her to finish it. Adela ascends to the top turnbuckle and then connects with a Laide Hell (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press.) She hooks the leg as Giselle watches from inside the ring

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Adela Harroway has earned the right to pick her opponent for the first round of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

"You know, I have to give Giselle some credit for doing nothing during the entire match and waiting until the end to come in and help. I was thinking that there was some trouble-" Evan said

"I pick you." Adela says to Giselle audibly as Giselle smiles.

"Nevermind! My sources just heard Adela choose Giselle! Is there problems in Despair?" Evan said

"Are you kidding me? I don't understand why you'd want to pick someone in your own faction." David said

"I have a theory, my unintelligent coworker. Maybe they want to guarantee that someone in Despair gets to the Semi-Finals." Evan said

"That's actually very possible, but the relationship between Giselle and Adela seems to be rocky based on an earlier interaction in the match. This could just be a grudge match as opposed to a master plan by Despair." David states

"Speaking of Despair, our main event is up next as Despair's Grimm challenged Hope's Detrick Cyrus. Who will join Jason Sabre as one of six men in the ACW Championship tournament?" Evan said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

Ash Russo and the rest of Anarchy are seen standing outside the fan entrance of the Staples Center.

"The main event is up next. It's time to strike." Ash said.

"Be patient Ash. The time will come for us to strike, but it's not tonight. Let them celebrate." Jasper said

"When do I get to burn this bitch to the ground?" Ash asked.

"Soon. Just not tonight. Patience is virtue." Jasper said, before a rather husky man approached them.

"What the hell do you want nerd?" Ash asked.

"Ash, be nice. He hasn't done anything." Lacey speaks up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Ray Kiran. I'm trying to get into ACW, but apparently no one chose me to be apart of their faction." Ray Kiran said.

"I can see why. You look like the marshmallow man from Ghostbusters." Ash said.

"No. I'm just a little big boned. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys know who I can give my resume too. I'm willing to join both Hope and Despair and I'm really talented too. I can do a Pele Kick." Ray Kiran said as he held up his resume.

"Can you really?" Lacey asked.

"Yes mam. My mother taught it to me. You see, I was raised by many respectable women." Ray Kiran said.

"Okay feminist, shut the hell up. I don't care who raised you to be a overgrown twinkboy and you're kind of annoying me right now. Let me give you some advice. You're not a wrestler. You stand no chance against anyone. A person in wheelchair has a better chance of surviving as a wrestler than you do." Ash said.

"You know what, all my life I've been told no. They said I couldn't be a wrestler. They said I couldn't get a girlfriend. They said I couldn't graduate High School. And...well...you know, I might not have done any of that yet, but gosh darnit I will!" David said.

"Say it, don't spray it jackass." Ash said as he wiped spit from his face.

"Mr. Kiran," Jasper spoke. "I suggest you leave and not come back. My friend is starting to become irritated by your presence."

"No. I'm going to hand my resume to whoever takes resumes. I'm not giving up. I am Ray Kiran and I'm a wrestler!" Ray said, before Ash turns to Roman McIntyre.

"Roman...end this idiot."

"Huh?" Ray Kiran says before Roman tears his head off with a Lariat! Roman then picks Ray Kiran up puts him between his legs.

"Through the window." Ash directs, before Roman lifts him up in a Powerbomb Position and throws him threw a window into the Staples Center. Ash picks up the resume and enters the Staples Center through the broken window, walking on the shattered glass as Ray Kiran lays in a pile of shattered glass. Ash rips his resume and throws the scraps down onto him. "When you wake up and security find you….tell them that Anarchy will reign."

"That was a little bit extreme." Lacey said.

"Always a hothead, aren't you Ash?" Jasper sighed.

"Whatever. Since we're not interfering in the main event, let's get the hell out of here." Ash said to Anarchy

 **(Back in the arena)**

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"What the hell is this masked thing?" Questions David.

"My sources have nothing. All I know is that his name is Grimm." Evan said

"Your sources are terrible." David said

"Don't insult my sources. At least people are willing to talk to me about something, unlike you." Evan said

 **Only got one shot**

 **I'll Make it to the top I swear**

"And here comes Rey Pantera's greatest student. This is Detrick Cyrus and from what I've heard, he is an amazing Luchadore." David said.

"This guy has all the hype in the world. He is essentially Hope's top wrestler. But is he good enough to win this match tonight?" Asked Evan

"I believe that he is, but this Grimm guy is a real enigma. We know nothing about him." David said

Detrick seems a bit tentative to strike as Grimm quickly approaches him. Detrick back up into a corner as Grimm closes in on his. Suddenly, Detrick surprises him with a shoot kick to the chest of Grim. Detrick follows with a couple more right hands, before elevating himself into the second turnbuckle. Detrick jumps off trying to for a Tornado DDT. However, as he spins, Grimm pushes him off. Detrick catches himself and runs at Grimm, only for Grimm to lift him into the air and connect with a Flapjack. Grimm then pulls Detrick up by his half black and half white shorts, before hitting a atomic drop and following it up with a very stiff Discus Forearm to the back of the head of the 5'10 luchadore. The much larger, 6'4, Grimm stands over Detrick's body as LA tries to rally their nearby hero. Grimm picks him up and puts him in a waistlock before sending Detrick flying with a German Suplex! Detrick crashes down onto the mat, landing on the back of his neck.

Grimm then drags Detrick up again and lifts him up onto his shoulders, possibly going for the Psycho Gutbuster. But Detrick slides off his shoulders and catches Grimm in a sleeper hold from behind. Detrick is hoping to make Grimm pass out as the ref tries to do the arm test to see if he's knocked out. It drops once, but when he tries it for a second time, Grimm's arm stays up. Grimm quickly drags himself and Detrick toward the ropes, where Grimm grabs the top rope to break the hold. Detrick immediately lets go, before delivering a spin kick to the gut on Grimm, sending the bigger men tumbling over the middle rope to the outside. Detrick claps, encouraging the crowd to join him as he watches Grimm get to his feet on the outside. Detrick then bounces off the ropes and does a Tope Suicida!

"Detrick's head just hit Grimm in the chest!" David said

"That was like a bullet!" Evan said

Detrick takes a moment to soak up the reaction to the move, before picking Grimm up. Detrick slams Grimm's head on the ring apron a couple times, before Grimm pushes him away for a second and rolls back into the ring. Detrick follows behind him, but gets caught with an uppercut to the chin, that sends him to the floor. The Lucha Warrior lays on the ground as Grimm stomps over his sternum a couple times. Grimm then drops an pointed elbow on the chest of Detrick. Grimm then pulls both himself and Detrick off the mat and puts him in a tree of woe position. Grimm uses this opportunity to deliver two hand blows to the stomach of Detrick. However, Detrick is able to get legs free and flip out of the tree of woe, while mule kicking Grimm! Grimm backs up, before Detrick shoots up onto the top turnbuckle and flying back with a Crossbody straight into a pin.

….

1

….

….

….

2..

Kick out at 2.04!

Detrick gets to his feet and quickly tries to pick Grimm up, but the bigger man delivers a hard right to his stomach. Detrick doubles over and Grimm headbutts Detrick, causing him to fall to the floor. Grimm drags Detrick's body up and hits a Sidewalk slam backbreaker, and keeps Detrick stretched across his knee. He then deadlifts Detrick up again and delivers a second one. He then deadlifts him again, spins around three times and delivered a final sidewalk slam. But he doesn't go for the pin. Grimm stands on his feet and stalks Detrick, who is grabbing his back as he slowly gets to his feet. Grimm lifts him up onto his shoulders for the Psycho Gutbuster. Grimm pushes him into the air, but Detrick catches him with a DDT on his way down.

"What a counter! This might be Detrick's chance!" David said.

Detrick rolls out onto the ring apron and uses the ropes to pull himself up as the fans are firmly behind him. Detrick looks back for a moment and sees people telling him to jump in the ring. Detrick obliges with a Springboard dropkick on the now standing Grimm. Grimm hits the ropes and comes back into the Leaping Reverse STO that Detrick labeled Tranquilo! Detrick rolls him over, going for the win.

…..

1

…

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.20!

Detrick sits up, keeping his cool. Detrick leaves the ring and steps onto the ring apron, before climbing up onto the top turnbuckle. But Grimm sits up! Grimm gets to his feet quickly as Detrick dives off with a missile dropkick on his mind, but Grimm swats his feet away in midair. Detrick falls to the ring mat and gets up only to get a running big boot that knocks him back down, for a much longer time. The crowd has been silenced as Grimm drags Detrick up. Grimm lifts Detrick onto his shoulders again, possibly going for the Psycho Gutbuster, but Detrick once against slides off his shoulder. However, he has no time to do anything when Grimm wraps his hand around Detrick's throat, but Detrick kicks at Grimm's knee. After a couple times, Grimm lets go and Detrick hits a jumping knee to the face of Grimm. Detrick follows with a Strong Roundhouse kick to the side of Grimm's head. Grimm is woozy, but Detrick knows it's not enough, so he does it again to knock him down! The crowd cheers the smaller man on as he ascends to the top turnbuckle. Everyone stands up and Detrick delivers a beautiful frog splash!

"Frog Splash!" Call David

But he doesn't go for the pin. Instead goes up to the opposite top turnbuckle.

"Pin him idiot!" Evan said.

"Detrick Cyrus is trying to make sure that this monster of a man stays down for good." David states

Then Detrick flies in the air a beautiful Falling Star (High Angle Senton Bomb)! The crowd gives him a standing ovation for that move, but Detrick doesn't soak it in right now as he instantly goes for the pin

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…..

…..

3!

"Detrick did it! Hope stands tall in the main event of this historic night." David said.

"At the moment, Rey Pantera wasn't wrong for making this guy the one who leads Hope in the mens division. He took an ass beating from Grimm, but he still pulled it off after two huge high flying moves and two big roundhouse kicks." Evan said.

"Detrick has punched his ticket to the ACW World Championship tournament. What a premiere. We'll see you next week!" David says

* * *

 **(After the show; Richard Montoya's office)**

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are the two who get guaranteed spots. I shouldn't be surprised, but both of them had close matches." Richard said as he looks at a tumble with balls containing the names of ACW Superstars. "Now it's time to see the other four guys."

He opens the tumbler and reaches in. He pulls out a ball and reads it.

"CJ Hawk…"

He then pulls out another name and reads it.

"Furno Moxley…"

He pulls out another name and reads it

"Will Ralston. Hm, all Nomads or Hope members so far. Only one spot left and hopefully it's not Despair. The last name is..."

Richard Montoya is about to put his hand in the tumbler when the lights go out in his office.

"What the hell is going on?!"

They come back on….

And Giselle is standing in front of him. The President is startled as Giselle stands with one of the balls from the tumbler in her hand. She opens the ball and doesn't even look at the paper.

"The last name is Azriel." Giselle said, before showing the paper that she didn't even read to confirm it. "The Lord of Despair is coming for his throne. Prepare to live in fear."

The lights go out again and Giselle leaves. Richard is sweating from Giselle's words and then feels something weird. He looks down on his floor and sees blood.

Blood that was painted in the shape of Despair's logo.

 **(Credits)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _It didn't take me a year this time. Anyways to recap, Jason teased Detrick like a brother in front of the slightly naive Natalia until Will Ralston made his first appearance and annoyed Jason Sabre and Detrick to death. Meanwhile, Giselle was able to get Oscar Nevermore to put on a mask and become Grimm. The show opened with Richard Montoya announcing tournaments and tonights matches. Jason Sabre defeated Freddy Escobar in a classic. Then we flashback to before the show where Rey Patera's meeting was about tonights matches and not putting over Will Ralston. Rey picked Detrick over Will as the representative in the main event. Giselle met Jason Sabre and got flashbacks of that man again. Adela was watching however. Speaking of Adela, she got the pin in a wild eight woman tag to earn the right to name her opponent in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. And she picked Azriel's girl, Giselle. Was that a smart idea? Anyways, Ray Kiran made his legendary debut and got killed by Anarchy. The in the main event, Detrick beat Grimm in a tough match. Then we got to our final scene of the night where we found out the four random entrants. But Giselle showed up to help Richard pick Azriel's name from the tumbler. Jeez...shit's getting real now._

 _Anyways, review. Give me my star ratings (Or whatever gimmick you people have). Give me opinions. Give me predictions. Just give me something. In fact, let's see if you can predict the entire tournaments and see if you're happens_

ACW World Championship tournament

Preliminary round:

Azriel vs CJ Hawk

Jason Sabre vs Will Ralston

Detrick Cyrus vs Furno Moxley

Finals:

Azriel/CJ Hawk vs Jason Sabre/Will Ralston vs Detrick Cyrus/Furno Moxley

ACW Womens Championship tournament

Quarter Finals:

Natalia Rodriguez vs Nevah Maria

Giselle vs Adela Harroway

Erin Frost vs Rayleen Bennet

Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood

Semi Finals

Natalia Rodriguez/Nevah Maria vs Giselle/Adela Harroway

Erin Frost/Rayleen Bennet vs Katarina Love/Nyx Rosewood

Finals:

Natalia Rodriguez/Nevah Maria/Giselle/Adela Harroway vs Erin Frost/Rayleen Bennet/Katarina Love/Nyx Rosewood

* * *

 **ACW Episode 3 card:**

 **ACW Womens Championship tournament: Natalia Rodriguez vs Nevah Maria**

 **Singles match: Casey Harris vs Anthony Dre**

 **ACW World Championship tournament: Azriel vs CJ Hawk**

 **Plus, will Anarchy Strike? What is Will Ralston and Detrick relationship going to be like after Detrick's win? What bullshit is Jason Sabre going to do? How will Freddy Escobar and Jacob Brooks work together to get Talia a Womens Championship spot? Is Ray Kiran dead? Find out on the next episode of this crazy ride that we call ACW**

 **Review**


	5. Episode 3: Azriel, The King of Despair

**Los Angeles CA- Hope HQ: 1 day before the show**

The episode starts with Rey Pantera looking over the city of Los Angeles with the young CJ Hawk.

"It's amazing how this city has been able to stay strong despite Despair." CJ says.

"California is a state of Hope. A Hope that you will represent tomorrow night against Azriel." Rey Pantera said before looking at the Staples Center that was lit up. "It is in that arena where you will face the leader of Despair. I have one question for you. Are you ready?"

"Honestly, I don't know." CJ admits.

"What type of attitude is that?" Rey questions

"Azriel is supposed to be the monster in a faction full of monsters. I've never seen him in person, but you've told me stories. Honestly I don't know if I can match up. He's this god to a group of people. Then there's me. All I am is a wrestler." CJ said

"You're right. All you are is a wrestler, but that's why you have a good chance of winning this match. I can tell you from experience that Azriel is scary beast, but he is not unbeatable. You are just a wrestler. That's what you've specialized in for your entire life. You lived a normal life. You don't have a sad backstory. Almost everyone else is motivated by something that happened to them. You are motivated by competition. You've waited a long time for wrestling to return and now that it has, you need to prove your worth. Your entire life has built up to this moment. Yes, Azriel is a monster. But you can do it. CJ Hawk, you were picked by the gods above us to fight the Angel of Death and Lord of Despair for a reason. Tomorrow night, you better go out there and show the world how good you are by toppling Azriel." Rey said. CJ looks at Rey and simply nods his head.

"You're right." CJ said. "I shouldn't stand here and act like I have no chance in hell. It doesn't matter how big or how bad he is. I haven't met him, so he's just a myth to me. Tomorrow night, I'm going to bust that myth."

Rey Pantera proudly grins at CJ Hawk

* * *

 **Present Day- Los Angeles, Staples Center**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to a brand new episode of ACW. I am David Harness and with me is Evan Neal. We have a stacked line up tonight, including the beginning of both of Championship tournaments." David said

"In our main event, the women take center stage as Natalia Rodriguez will challenge Nevah Maria in a Quarter Finals match." Evan said.

"Also tonight, Casey Harris will debut against Anthony Dre in a one on one match. But we're kicking things off with a ACW World Championship match qualifier as CJ Hawk takes on his biggest test ever when he goes one on one with Azriel. The winner will advance to the Glory Road main event to determine the first ACW World Champion." David said

"I don't like this CJ guy's chances." Evan said

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"The crowd seems to be more optimistic about CJ Hawk's chances more than either of us. What do you know about this young man?" David said

"Um….he's just a wrestler." Evan said.

"Wait...this is ACW….you have to have more than that." David said

"My sources don't have much on him. He just wrestles and he's in Hope." Evan said

"You had one job!" David said

"Firstly, I'm the host of the worlds most downloaded podcast, The Neal Deal with Evan Neal, so I have more than one job. Also, don't blame me. Blame my sources." Evan said

 **Watch your tongue I'll have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"He's here. The King of Despair has finally shown his face and it is even more fearful than I thought." David said

"He's seven feet tall. He's a monster….no wait, he's a god. A god from Hell. This god from Hell is feared by millions and a normal man like CJ Hawk has to face him." Evan said

"Tonight could be the greatest night in CJ's life if he can pull off the ultimate upset. But the chances are slim against Azriel. There's no shame in losing, but I'm praying that CJ can pull it off." David said

"How about you pray for CJ walking out of here under his own power instead?" Evan remarks

The bell rings as CJ immediately charges at Azriel's legs, trying to take the giant man down. Azriel slightly budges, but quickly pushes CJ off, before anything can happen. CJ runs at Azriel again, only for the Angel of Death to catch on the chin with an Uppercut. CJ goes down quickly, before shooting back up his feet. Azriel then connects with a left hand to the side of the head. He follows with a few more strikes to knock CJ down. Azriel grabs CJ by the hand and drags him up. Azriel then Irish whips him into the turnbuckles and follows with a running Shoulder Barge. Azriel then follows up with a throat thrust and left elbow to the face. CJ writhes in pain that is only made worse by an overhead chop to the head of the 6'3 man. Azriel drags CJ to the middle of the ring and drops a leg across CJ's chest.

"Azriel is dominating this match." David said.

"CJ Hawk hasn't gotten one move in yet. I think we all knew this would happen." Evan said

Azriel picks up CJ and fakes an Irish whip, before pulling him back in to a clothesline. CJ gets to his feet only for Azriel to knock him over the middle rope with a big boot. CJ falls to the floor as Azriel takes a few seconds to look at him from inside the ring. Azriel exits the ring as CJ begins to get Wrestler is then lifted up and military presses him into the steel post. Everyone in the arena cringes as all you can here is CJ Hawk screaming in pain and holding his hip. Azriel picks up CJ and goes for a suplex, but CJ floats over it and pushes Azriel into the steel post. CJ runs at him, trying to take advantage of this opportunity only to be sent flying in the air with a Back Body Drop. Azriel drags CJ Hawk up and places him supine on the ring apron, before doing a Guillotine Leg Drop across his throat. CJ slumps to the floor. CJ crawls away with Azriel behind him. CJ then surprises Azriel with a desperate kick to the knee that ruins his balance and follows with a drop toe hold into the barricade! Azriel hits the bridge of his nose on it. CJ gets to his feet and delivers a stiff toe kick to the face, getting his first bit of offense in the match. Azriel walks closer near the ring and CJ pushes him in, before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Azriel gets to his feet before being hit with a diving forearm smash. CJ goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

Kick out!

CJ then uses his Patella to do a knee drop on the same hurt spot. CJ then kneels down and puts Azriel in a Dragon Sleeper, trying to wear down the much bigger man. Azriel isn't fading much but is trapped in the hold for a good minute, before CJ picks him up with the hold locked in and drops him with Inverted DDT. CJ Hawk knows to pin Azriel, but barely gets a one count as a result. CJ quickly grabs Azriel by the legs and pulls him to underneath the bottom rope. CJ then catapults Azriel neck first into the bottom rope. The crowd mildly applauds him, with some of them trying to believe in CJ while most have already assumed the worst. CJ climbs up to the top turnbuckle, trying to come off, but Azriel sits up. CJ is surprised as Azriel gets up. CJ jumps off the top, only for Azriel to catch him with a uppercut to the chin! CJ crashes to the floor on his back after that hard shot. Azriel goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

….

CJ grabs the rope at 2.35!

"CJ survives!" David exclaims

Azriel stands up and looks at the ref, causing him to freeze in fear, before he mounts the back of CJ and delivers a couple blows to the back of his head. The ref tries to get him off which Azriel does when he wants to and not when the ref says. Azriel measures CJ and runs off the ropes, before going for a Big Boot. CJ gets to his feet slowly only for Azriel to rock him with lefts and rights. Azriel follows with a throat thrust as CJ Hawk is up, but clearly out of it. CJ falls forward into Azriel's hands and Azriel lifts him up before hitting a sidewalk slam! Azriel is sitting up and looks over CJ's prone body, before picking him up. Azriel goes for Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail), but CJ spins out of it. Azriel turns around and CJ connects with a very lucky Enziguri!

"CJ's fighting back! He's actually fighting back against the King of Despair." David said.

"Your prayers might've actually worked David….at least for a couple seconds." Evan said

Azriel is still on his feet, so the 6'3 man decides to put Azriel in a Sleeper Hold. But Azriel almost immediately backs into a corner, ramming CJ's back against it. Azriel then flicks CJ off his back, sending him flying to the middle of the ring and rolling to a stop in the opposite corner. Azriel then charges at CJ, but CJ quickly elevates his feet up and Azriel runs into them. CJ then elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle only for Azriel to deliver a throat thrust to him! CJ falls right the arms of Azriel, who catches him with one arm and delivers a quick and fatal Death's Embrace! Azriel pins CJ.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It was exactly what I predicted. Azriel advances to Glory Road and will compete for the ACW World Championship." Evan said.

"It wasn't as completely as you predicted, Evan. CJ Hawk put up an actual fight against the King of Despair, but it was not enough tonight. Azriel has easily established himself as the biggest force in ACW." David said

"I'll give CJ Hawk credit for getting in a little bit of offense, but Azriel dominated a majority of it and in the end Despair wins." Evan said.

"Well up next, Casey Harris and Anthony Dre will make their debuts against each other." David said

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, CA: Longhorn and Rednecks Bar & Grill)**

On a television, Azriel pins CJ Hawk. 1...2..3. It was over. The bar full of grown men and women boo as Jason Sabre takes a swig of beer, watching the TV from the back. Beside him was Detrick in the mask. Detrick, himself was seated next to Sabre.

"Looks like that Wrestler guy couldn't get the job done." Jason teased Detrick.

"Don't be a dick dude. It was Azriel. It's really hard to beat him one on one." Detrick said as he watched Azriel celebrate

"I know two dudes sitting at this table that could beat him." Jason said.

"I'll drink to that." Detrick said, before picking up a bottle of beer and smacking against Jason, before both drank.

"Well...well...well...look what we have here." Came the voice of Will Ralston, which instantly got a groan from Detrick as the Avenger approached.

"This bar isn't for children. Get the hell out of here and do your homework." Jason said as he props both his legs on the table.

"Excuse me. I have a Driver's License that says that I am of age." Will said.

"So? Me and Detrick had Driver's Licenses that said we were of age when we were twelve. It could be fake for all I know." Jason said

"Speaking of which, you owe my cousin money for that. It's been over a decade bro." Detrick said

"It's in the mail...it just takes a long time to deliver." Jason said, before Will slams his hands on the table, getting both of their attention.

"Excuse me, I am talking." Said Will

"And we're ignoring." Sabre shoots back.

"Do you think you're funny with your smartass comments, nomadic scum? Because you're not. I know what funny is. My Great Grandfather's third cousin invented Comedy. What you're saying isn't comedy. It's just disrespectful to the Ultimate Hope." Will said

"No it's not. I'm talking about you, not Detrick." Jason said.

"I am the Ultimate Hope!" WIll shouts as people start to turn their attention to Jason's table.

"Will, just go away. You're causing a scene." Detrick said as he hears people in the background whispering about Jason getting into a fight with this guy.

"I refuse to back down. I am a McCormick! That means something. Unlike my opponent next week over here. He's just a Sabre. That means that he's just a stepping stone on my path to conquer Azriel." Will said. Sabre chuckles a bit as Detrick sighs, knowing what's next. Jason then takes his feet off of the table and stands up.

"Just a stepping stone?" Jason asked

"Yeah, just a stepping stone. So know your role and shut your mouth." Will said, poking Jason in the chest with his index finger.

"Will...you need to learn when to shut up." Detrick said, before getting out of his seat.

"Your friend is the one that needs to learn when to shut up. He's very disrespectful. I expected better from you Detrick. You shouldn't be hanging out with people like him." Will said.

"I'm sure as hell not going to hang out with people like you." Detrick said, under his breath

Jason takes the two bottles of beer and places them safely on the chair that he once occupied.

"What are you doing?" Will asked

"I didn't want to spill the beer when I knock your ass out and put you through this table." Jason said, before grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt

"Hey, calm down, Nomadic Scum!" Will said trying to push Sabre off to no avail. "I only fight in wrestling rings."

"I'm pretty sure that's another one of your bullshit lies." Jason said, before the lights in the bar turn off.

"The lights...was there a power outage?" Detrick said, before pulling out his phone and turning it on to use his lights. He turns it toward Jason only to see to see that Will isn't there. The lights turned back on. "Where'd Will go?"

"I'm pretty sure he ran out when the lights went out." Jason said as Detrick put his phone away. Jason then noticed something on the table and pointed it out. "Hey Detrick. Looks like someone wanted to play some mindgames with the future World Champ and his masked sidekick."

Detrick turns his head to see the word 'Furno + Nyx' carved on the wooden table they once sat at. Detrick touches it, before noticing something.

"Furno? That's the guy I'm facing in two weeks, right?" Detrick said

"Did he cut out the lights?" Jason asked

"No, I did." Came a voice. Jason then felt a pair of slightly pale arms around his shoulders. Jason turned his head to see Nyx Rosewood with her head leaning against is back. Jason quickly removes his arms from her and backs up, a little closer to Detrick. "And as for Furno. He's having some fun with that Ralston kid right now. He's not hurting him or anything. He just wanted to steal his wallet and I turned the lights off so he would run outside into Furno."

"I know I'm supposed to be the good guy, but I don't feel bad at all about that." Detrick said

"Hey Detrick, I'd like to apologize in advance for when Furno beats you in two weeks." Nyx said, before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Detrick said causing her to stop

"What?" Nyx said.

"Give us our wallets back." Detrick said, to Nyx's shock.

"I should've known better. You two are street smart." Nyx said, before tossing both of them their wallets. They check for money.

"You don't need to be street smart to know that you and Furno are on the most wanted list for bank robberies across America." Detrick said.

"Yeah, you just have to watch the news." Jason quips.

"If you think that was amazing, then you're going to love when we pull off the heist of a century and take the ACW World Title and ACW Womens title." Nyx said, before walking away from the too.

* * *

 **(Ad Break; Ray Kiran promotes his 'How to do a Pele Kick' VHS Tape. Available for .25 cents. If you call now he'll cover shipping and handling, plus he'll give you a 25 cent discount.)**

* * *

 **(Staples Center; Inside the Arena)**

We return to see Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre and Lacey Alvarez watching the show from the nosebleed section at the top of the arena.

"Azriel advanced to the Championship match. That's basically ruled out us jumping in on the main events for the next two weeks." Jasper said

"Why not?" Ash said.

"Right now, we can't afford to fight Azriel head on. He is way too strong on his own for us to fight right now. However I do predict that the time will come when we will reunite with him. And when that day comes, Anarchy will reign over Despair." Jasper says

"What are we going to do then if we're not going for the ACW World Championship." Ash asked Jasper as they lean over a railing. At that moment Lacey jumps in between the two.

"You know, there's another title in ACW, babe." Lacey said with a smile

"Precisely and it is of equal value." Jasper said

"But I can't win it. I'm a man." Ash said

"But I can." Lacey said.

"Exactly, which is why that's our next move. We're going to get Lacey to the ACW Womens Championship." Jasper said, before noticing Ray Kiran walk up to them.

"I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Ray said

"Who the hell are you?" Ash asked.

"Don't you remember me from last week?" Ray asked, a little taken aback.

"Were you the Pizza boy that delivered the pizza?" Ash asked, confused

"No. I was fired from my pizza delivery job." Ray said.

"That's what happens when you eat the pizza that you're delivering." Ash said.

"Is that a fat joke? Because that's very immature and also I am not fat. I work out. I have a gym membership, you know." Ray Kiran said.

"Allow me to give you some financial advice. Cancel your membership. There's no point in paying for a gym membership if you never go." Jasper said

"I do go. I have muscles." Ray before flexing his flabby arm. Lacey flicks his arms, causing them to jiggle.

"Wow, Roman has arms made of stone, but you have arms made of jello." Lacey said in awe.

"Thank you mam." Ray said

"Okay dude. I don't know who you are, but you're starting to annoy me. Get your pudgy ass out of here, before I have Roman flatten you." Ash warns

"I am not pudgy either, Mr.I'm-A-Super-Cool-Badass-With-Nice-Hair. And I'm not leaving until you apologize to me for having your buddy powerbomb me through a window. I had to pay for that and my mom grounded me for an entire week." Ray Kiran said making Lacey laugh.

"He's funny Ash. He's also pitiful and deserves what he's about to get, but he's funny." Lacey said, before Ash wraps his arm around her.

"You know what I think is funny babe? This...Roman...hurt him." Ash said, before Roman kicks Kiran in the gut and picks him up in Powerbomb position. Then Roman powerbombs Kiran down an entire flight of stairs. Ash chuckles as people look up at them. "Anarchy will reign...but for now, let's get out of here."

* * *

 **(Back at ringside)**

"I've just been told a very round member of the audience was just nearly killed by four people." Evan said

"Is he okay?" David asked

"Probably not. My Sources have also heard that people have been taking things off of him including his wallet, loose change and pants." Evan said

"That's awful." David said

"I know. Apparently he was going commando today. Poor audience. For more on this story, tune in to the next episode of the Neal Deal with Evan Neal."

 **I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep  
Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Anthony Dre. He is a member of Hope." Evan said

"This man has quite the story. His ex wife left Anthony for Despair and this motivated Dre to join Hope." David said.

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!  
Come and see  
Things your eyes won't believe!**

"And here comes a nomad by the name of Casey Harris." David said.

"This is a very quiet man. He doesn't talk much from what I've gathered. I don't have much information other than the fact that he was the only member of his family that survived a fire." Evan said

"You can see why he is quiet. After that tragedy he has shut a lot of people out of his life." David said

The bell rings as the six foot Anthony Dre stands across from the shorter 5'7 Casey Harris. Casey runs toward Anthony and catches him with a Front Dropkick to force him into the turnbuckles. Anthony walks out of the turnbuckles only for Casey to pick him up and drop him with a flapjack. Casey follows up by putting him in a Surfboard stretch. The crowd is pretty quiet following the hot opening while Casey gets bored of the move and lets go. Casey quickly picks Anthony up and chops him across the chest. Casey then follows by Irish whipping him into the ropes. Anthony rebounds off the ropes and Casey tries a hip toss, but Anthony lands on his feet. Anthony follows up but catching him with a savate kick to get the edge.

Anthony then hits a forearm across the face and tries to run at the ropes. Anthony jumps to the second rope and springboards back with a Stunner in mind. But, Casey leaps in the air and catches him with a double knee backstabber. Casey quickly goes for the cover. 1…..2….Kick out at 2.70. Casey leaps up to his feet and turns around. Casey goes for a standing moonsault, but as he's in the air, Anthony Dre rolls backwards onto his feet and causes Casey to crash. Anthony quickly follows with a Standing Shooting Star Press to the back of Casey. Casey rolls over onto his back and Anthony quickly hits a second standing Shooting Star Press before hooking a leg.

….

1

….

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

Anthony gets to his feet and decides to call for the end. He begins taunting for the Dre Kick (a basic Superkick) as Casey gets to his feet. Anthony goes for it, but Casey ducks down. With one Anthony's legs in the air, Casey picks him up and drops him on his head with a surprise Torment Driver (Michinoku Driver II). Casey transitions straight into a pin!

….

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"And Casey picks up a quick win in a very impressive sprint." David said.

"Casey was quick like lighting with his version of the Michinoku Driver that my sources have labeled the Torment Driver." Evan said.

"Casey picks up an impressive win and builds momentum as ACW is in it's infancy. Up next is our main event as Hope Natalia Rodriguez battles Despair's Nevah Maria to determine who advances to the Semi-Finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, CA: Longhorns & Rednecks Bar & Grill)**

"Why are you taking him home? You should just leave him here." Jason Sabre said as he talked to Detrick who had a outcold Will Ralston's arm around him.

"I wish I could, but I know that isn't the right thing to do. He already lost his wallet, I can't have him losing anything else. Natalia texted me that some fan was knocked out and lost his pants at the Staples Center." Detrick said as Jason chuckled

"He probably deserved it like this idiot." Jason said

"I'm going to take him home. Take care hermano." Detrick said, before extending his fist which Jason bumps with his own. Jason watches Detrick leave for a few seconds, before walking towards his car on the other side of the parking lot. But sees he someone sitting on the hood of his car. But this wasn't just some normal person. No, this was the Rose of Sin herself, Giselle.

"Hey aren't you that chick from last week. Don't you have a match against one of your friends next week. You really shouldn't be here." Jason said as he approached her. Giselle slightly smiled at him.

"You also have a important match next week. Why can you be here when I can't?" Giselle replied.

"Touche." Jason said, "But Despair isn't really welcomed in these parts. I know that you have a very ranking on the food chain over there and it would be a shame if anything happened to you out here." Jason said.

"I don't know if you're serious or if you're joking. Either way, I am in no danger. None of the people in that bar could even touch me." Giselle said

"That's a little arrogant, but I'd probably say the same thing so I can't complain." Jason said

"Sit down." Giselle said gently patting the space on the hood of Jason's car next to him. Jason obviously looked hesitant to accept the invitation. "I won't harm you. I just want to discuss something. Please, just sit."

"Fine." Jason said, before sitting next to her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk about destiny. Destiny is something that we can't choose. Destiny is the inevitable happening such as death. I've been having visions about a man and his destiny. That man was you." Giselle said, causing Jason to chuckle.

"I'm not surprised that you're dreaming about me, but I don't care about this destiny talk. The only thing I'm destined to do is beat Azriel and win the ACW World Championship." Jason said.

"Yes Jason...that is your destiny." Giselle said, earning a surprised look at Jason over her agreement.

"Shouldn't you be defending your King of Despair?" Jason asked.

"There is no reason too. My vision was about your destiny and your destiny is this. Jason Sabre, one day you will defeat Azriel. And when that day comes, you will ascend to your spot as the brand new King of Despair." Giselle reveals, causing the surprised Jason to look at her.

"Me...The King of Despair." Jason said.

"It's your destiny." Giselle said, before moving her face close to Jason's. Their lips were only inches away as Giselle whispered, "You were brought into this world to defeat that evil tyrant and take his place. I believe in you being the one."

Giselle then presses her lips against Jason initially shocking the Ace. But quickly Jason finds himself giving in and leaning back on the hood of the car with Giselle on top of him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **(Ad Break; Evan Neal promotes his podcast with special guest: some mark who saw a man get powerbombed over a flight of stair and then get his pants stolen. He allegedly rated that man's package a half star. One star per an inch)**

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Three shot glasses are placed on the desk, right in front of Freddy Escobar and Jacob Brooks. Richard Montoya pours out three shots of Tequila as all three men share a smile at the sight of it.

"Drink up my friends. I was gifted this Tequila by the President of Mexico." Richard said as all three took a glass and drank up. Richard laughed a little before sitting in his seat. "Okay, so what can I do for you two?"

"Well, . All three of us are very successful men. Maybe by some shady circumstances-" Jacob said as he looked at Freddy, "But we're are all still successful nonetheless."

"This is true. We all are rich." Richard said.

" , we all are success stories. But fiance is not. All she wants is to step up and show the world that she can be something, like her brother and future husband." Freddy said

"That's pretty noble for a billionaire princess." Richard said.

"Right. But you didn't throw her a bone and put her in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. I mean you have a criminal like Nyx Rosewood and a hippie like Erin Frost yet no Talia Brooks." Freddy said.

"The tournament has been set. I'm not changing it." Richard said, before Jacob stood up and slammed both his fists against the desk, causing Richard to roll back in his chair.

"Bullshit!" Jacob Exclaims. "I am the owner of the Brooks Oil Company. I have billions of dollars yet you let these poor hoodlums in your tournament instead of my beautiful and talented sister. I demand that you replace one of them with her right now."

"Jacob, calm down before I make sure that you lose your entire fortune." Richard said, instantly getting Jacob to straighten up.

"I apologize sir. I just love my sister." Jacob said, before sitting back down

"I also love her and I'm willing to do anything to get her into the tournament." Freddy adds

"Do you really love her?" Richard said with a raised brow. "Well if you do, then I'll cut you a deal. Next week the two of you will compete in a Tag Team match. If you two win then I will turn the following weeks Erin Frost vs Rayleen Barnett match into a triple threat with your sister."

"We'll take it and we won't lose either." Jacob said, before turning his head to Freddy "Like you did last week."

"It was a fluke." Freddy defends

"You better not cause another fluke loss next week or I'll have you saying goodbye to my sister and our fortune in an instant." Jacob threatens, before getting out of his seat and leaving the office. Freddy sits in his chair looking at Richard.

"You can take the Tequila bottle if you want. You're going to be doing a lot of drinking if you marry into his family." Richard said, before sliding over the bottle. Freddy takes the bottle and instantly starts to chug it down

* * *

 **Come at me,  
And you'll see,  
I'm more than meets the eye.**

"The place has come unglued for the loveable Natalia Rodriguez." David said.

"Listen, this girl looks very cute. She wouldn't look out of place in my arms, but can she beat Nevah Maria and advance is the question?" Evan said

"I think, 'why would she ever be in your arms' is a better question. However I'll answer your question with a simple yes. Natalia was mentored and trained by the legendary Rey Pantera. She is easily his top female student and I wouldn't be surprised to see her win tonight despite being much shorter than Nevah Maria." David said

 **I'm not a crybaby  
I'm the crybaby  
A caterpillar that got stuck  
Mr. Moth come quick with any luck**

"And here comes Nevah Maria. She is the best friend of Katarina Love and also a huge fan of my podcast." Evan said

"That last part sounds like a lie. Anyways, both of these women are very quick on their feet, but Nevah Maria has the advantage when it comes to technical wrestling so she may use that." David said

"Either way, we're in for one hell of a match as we will determine who will advance in the ACW Womens Championship tournament, right now!" Evan said

The bell rings as the two women circle each other. The two tie up. Nevah backs the 5'2 women into the ropes easily, before the ref calls for a break. Nevah lets go, before delivering a cheap shot to jaw. Nevah then backs up, proud of herself. Natalia nods her head, acknowledging Nevah's strike, before offering to tie up with her again. Nevah obliges, but this time, it's Natalia who gets the edge with a headlock takedown. Natalia quickly puts her in a armbar, but Nevah rolls upward to get a pin. Natalia escapes the pin, before one and the two get up to their feet. Nevah hits her with a snapmare and follows with a headlock. La Chica Fuego rallies to her feet after a loud clapping session from the fans and pushes Nevah off. But before Nevah could touch the ropes, Natalia grabs the back of her body suit and pulls her back into a headlock

Nevah pushes Natalia off the ropes, but she comes back and nails her with a Sling Blade! Natalia gets to her feet, hyping up the crowd, before backing up into the corner. Nevah gets to one knee and Natalia tries to hit her version of the Shining Wizard, the Flaming Wizard. However, Nevah gets to her feet and lunges at the incoming Natalia with a forearm to the face. Both women fall to the mat as a result, but both get up rather quickly. Nevah goes for a spinning backfist, but Natalia ducks underneath. Once Nevah complete a rotation, Natalia leap frogs over her body, before springing up to the top rope and coming back with a sunset flip on Nevah!

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 1.89

"Natalia has some mad hops!" Evan said

"Why do you have to sound so white?" Asked David

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to relate to the urban youths that are watching Natalia's leaping ability." Evan said.

Natalia catches Nevah Maria with a Frankensteiner straight into a pin. 1...Nevah reverses into her own roll up. 1...2...Natalia flips over. 1...2...Nevah pushes her off. Natalia turns around into a inside cradle! 1...2...Nevah kicks out and both women get to their feet at the same time. Nevah swings at Natalia, but she ducks and schoolgirls Nevah. 1….2… Nevah kicks out! Both women get to their feet and are about to throw a punch, but stop at the same time. The crowd give both women a standing ovation. After soaking up the reaction for a few second, the two go nose to nose in the middle of the ring, exchanging words. Then the two lock up with no advantage for either, until Natalia gets the go behind. Natalia puts her in a waistlock as Nevah struggles, trying to escape. However, Natalia had a firm grip. Nevah then, with a burst of full energy, then slides to the mat, causing Natalia to fly off of her due to the velocity. But Natalia is quick to get to her feet and connect with a double knee drop to her seated opponent! Natalia goes straight for a pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

….

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.5

Natalia exits the ring, onto the ring apron and walks up to the top turnbuckle. However, Nevah had gotten up by this point. Nevah runs up to the second turnbuckle and catches Natalia with a right hand. Nevah follows with a couple of punches to the head of the Hope member. Nevah then steps up to the top turnbuckle as Natalia is clearly dazed. Nevah hits a big Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, sending Natalia flying! The crowd explodes at the spot as both women lay in the ring. Nevah rolls over and hooks the leg of Natalia Rodriguez.

"Natalia flew straight to the middle of the ring with a hard thud." David said

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.70!

The crowd cheers loudly for the kick out as Nevah looks upset. She shouts some foul things at her fellow Latina, while she is slowly getting to her feet. Nevah kicks Natalia on her arm while she's on all fours, causing Natalia to fall face first into the mat. Nevah then picks her up and throws her over the top rope, causing her to crash to the outside. Nevah waits for Natalia to get up, before attempting a Slingshot Corkscrew Crossbody, but Natalia has it scouted and avoids it by sliding inside the ring while Nevah crashes onto the floor. Natalia looks at the carnage she caused by moving, before doing a massive Springboard Sommersault Senton onto the grounded Nevah Maria! The crowd loudly chants 'Holy Shit!" at both lay on the floor

"Both women threw caution to the wind just so they could advance to the Semi-Finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said

"These vulgar chants are well deserved, but I have to wonder what else do these two have left in them. They've been fighting hard at a breakneck pace and both have to be tiring out." Evan said

"Only one woman will walk out a winner. They will sacrifice everything to make sure it's them." David said

Natalia slowly gets to his feet as Nevah looks like all the breath was knocked out of her as the ref hits the count of four. Natalia picks the carcass of Nevah Maria up and tries to Irish Whip her into the steps, but Nevah luckily reverses. Natalia hits the steel steps, shoulder first and Nevah slides into the ring, just wanting to win even by count out. The ref reach a seven count as Natalia is starting to stir, while Nevah slowly gets to her feet inside the ring. Eight...Nine...Natalia slides in and the crowd explodes. Nevah instantly drops an elbow across the shoulder of Natalia, before picking up the smaller women and locks her in a half nelson. Natalia never looks like she's going to tap, but there is clearly wear and tear on her shoulder as a result.

"For those unaware, Nevah Maria's finisher is an Octopus Stretch called Nevah's Melody." David said

"That explains why she's targeting the arm and shoulder now. She's softening it up, which means she might be going for Nevah's Melody soon." Evan said.

Nevah starts to fight back, by using her free arm to deliver elbows to the chest and stomach of Nevah. Nevah Maria lets go of the hold, but doesn't lose the advantage as she grabs Natalia's hair and tries to throw her into a corner. Nevah runs toward her, but Natalia sidesteps Nevah. Nevah hits the turnbuckles and steps backwards as Natalia runs off the ropes and connects with another slingblade. Natalia gets to her feet and starts to fire up. Nevah gets to her feet only for Natalia to chop her across the chest a couple times. Nevah Maria knees her in the gut to stop the momentum. She then hits an armbreaker on Natalia! Nevah follows up with a sit out facebuster! Nevah gets to her feet and signal for Nevah's Melody, but when she tries to grab Natalia's arm, Natalia quickly pulls it away and falls to the ground, connecting with a drop toe hold on Nevah! Nevah Maria shoots up holding her face, only to get taken down by a Flaming Wizard! Natalia pins her

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd groans at the nearfall as Natalia seems slightly disappointed, but doesn't let it bring her down as she then ascends to the top turnbuckle with her back to Nevah.

"Could it be?" David said as he stands up along with the entire Staples Center

Natalia connects with a Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! The crowd applauds the awe inspiring move as Natalia pins Nevah Maria.

…..

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It's over! Natalia Rodriguez has advanced to the Semi-Finals in a classic." David said.

"Nevah Maria and Natalia put it all on the line tonight, but in the end Natalia wins. Great match from both women, but all that matters is Natalia advancing." Evan said

"What a way to close out the show. Thank you for joining us for tonight. We'll see you next week!" David said

* * *

 **(Paris, France)**

On a TV screen Natalia Rodriguez is seen high fiving fans at ringside and hugging a little girl. A Platinum blonde haired Caucasian women with an athletic and curvy body and chilly blue eyes sits with a seductive smile on her face.

"Natalia Rodriguez...what a beautiful creature." She said. "Francois-"

Suddenly a butler walks into the room.

"Yes miss?" The Butler says

"Book a flight for Los Angeles, California." She said.

"Yes miss." He said

"Also, bring me pictures of Natalia Rodriguez….I want to play with my toys." She said with a sick, disgusting smile plastered across her face as she watches Natalia on her TV Screen.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; After the show)**

Azriel sits on his throne in a large yet empty room. His eyes desolate of any emotion. His long black hair was pulled back. Next to his throne an older gentlemen. His skin has been wrinkled. His short black hair was going gray. He spoke…

"I was not aware that he survived, Micah. You told me that he died." Azriel said

"That's what I was told and what everyone assumed, my Lord." Micah said

"Then why is he still breathing? Why is my little brother still walking on planet earth instead of burning in hell? You took me in as one of your Children of Despair under the pretense that my entire family was killed in the fire. I do not understand why he is here or why is doesn't recognize me. Micah Hyde, explain yourself, before I execute you with my bare hands." Azriel threatens.

"Azriel, my son. Do not let this revelation drive a wedge between us. I was not aware that he was still living. He probably doesn't recognize you because he assumes you're dead and not his brother. But since he is, I can unlock his hidden potential, just like what I did with you when you were younger. I did betray you or anything of the sort. We shouldn't even look at it in that way. We should look at this as an opportunity to add another member of Despair." Micah said

"We'll have to do it by force. In my past life, I recall my little brother and myself never getting along." Azriel said.

"Then so be it. We'll force him into darkness." Micah said.

"Agreed. I will send someone to hunt him down and bring him to us, so we can convert him." Azriel said

"And then the two brothers of Despair will bring this world to it's knees." Micah said

"Casey Harris...it's time for you to give in to Despair." Said Azriel

 **(Fade to black)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wow...what a lot of twists that we will cover. Firstly, thank you everyone for reviewing and talking to me about ACW. It really does make me want to produce these faster with the same quality that you expect me to deliver. Also, apparently Freddy vs Jason was five stars according to everyone, not named me. Anyways lets recap. We started off with CJ Hawk needing a pep talk from Rey Pantera before facing Azriel. Unfortunatly, he still lost to Azriel despite a decent showing. Jason and Detrick talked in a bar and ran into Will Ralston (Who nearly got his ass kicked by Jason and later his wallet stolen by Furno) and Nyx Rosewood (Who vandalized a table). Nyx and Furno seem to like robbing, but Sabre and Detrick were one step ahead and saved their money as they head into their respective tournament matches. Ray Kiran returned to get killed by Roman again. Also Anarchy (Mostly Jasper) is planning stuff. Casey gets a win over Anthony Dre. Detrick, being the nice guy he is, gives a KO'ed Will Ralston a ride home. Meanwhile, Jason is confronted by Giselle, who predicts that he's the next King of Despair. Then they made out and probably did some non-PG stuff on top of the car. Richard Montoya drank Tequila with Jacob and Freddy and booked an important tag match for next week. Also, Freddy and Jacob still have tension and Freddy got free alcohol. Natalia and Nevah Maria tore the house down, but the ACW waifu of five different authors (You know who you are) prevailed. And some woman was watching the watch and has taken a 'interest' in Natalia. But at the end, we saw the debut of Micah Hyde and the reveal of Casey Harris and Azriel being brothers. Yay Plotwist! Review! Also DarkRyder owes me an apology and still wants to know ACW's OTP (One True Pairing)._

 **Episode 4 match card:**

 **If Freddy & Jacob win, Talia is added to the Womens title tournament match, next week: Jacob Carter & Freddy Escobar (W/Caesar Montana) vs Mason Locke & Kyle Stevens**

 **ACW Womens Title tournament: Adela Harroway vs Giselle**

 **ACW World Championship Tournament: Jason Sabre vs Will Ralston**

 **Also, what is the deal with Jason Sabre supposedly being the future 'King of Despair' and how does it affect Azriel's relationship with Giselle? Also, who will hunt down Casey? Who is this woman and what will happen with Natalia? All this and more on the next episode of ACW**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Episode 4: Fight Without Honor

**(Hope Locker Room, before the show)**

"So you're the infamous Jason Sabre that I've heard so many things about. I'm not going to lie, I've been impressed with what I've seen from you." Rey said as he sits in a chair in front of the standing Jason and Detrick.

"Thanks. I really needed approval from you." Jason said, rolling his eyes, before Detrick nudges him. "I totally didn't mean that in a sarcastic way in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, he'll totally believe that." Detrick sighs.

"Right." Rey said, before getting up from his chair. "I don't mind the attitude. I can see that you're a good person. Detrick wouldn't have recommended you if you weren't."

"Recommended me for what? I already told him that I'm not joining Hope." Jason said as he turns his head to Detrick.

"I am aware of that. But you are a great Professional Wrestler and I think that you are better as an ally than our enemy." Rey said.

"Listen, Detrick knows me better than anyone. He'll bet his own life that I would never join Despair. I have way to much of a personal grudge to do so." Jason said

"Did something happen?" Rey asked

"I don't talk about it and you shouldn't ask about it." Jason said, before Rey nods, understanding.

"What is going on here?" Came the voice of Will Ralston as he walks into the locker room and storms up to Jason and Detrick.

"Oh no." Detrick said as Ralston gets in his face.

"What is wrong with you Detrick? What type of betrayal is this?" Will said

"Betrayal?" Detrick questions.

"Yes betrayal. I know what betrayal is. My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather betrayed America during a war. What is this criminal scum doing in my locker room." Will said, before pointing at Jason.

"Why would you say that your ancestors betrayed America?" Detrick questions

"Also, aren't you from Scotland?" Jason points out.

"That's not the point. The point is this. Why are we associating ourselves with scum like him? Especially when I'm going to beat him later tonight. He has no use to us. He is no hero. He's-" WIll said.

"I'd watch what you say before Jason rips your head off." Detrick warns as Will, notices the cold stare coming from Jason.

"Of course you'd resort to such barbaric means such as attacking someone when they speak the truth. I would never do such a thing. Instead, I will wait until our match tonight to fight, because I am a gentleman." Ralston said, before Rey gets in the way of Jason and Ralston.

"Jason, it was nice meeting you, but you need to leave." Rey said

"You want me to leave and this jackass to stay?" Jason asked

"He is a member of Hope. You are not. You need to leave before this breaks down into something bad." Rey said.

"Too late old man. It's already broken down and later tonight is going to be the end result of it, because I'm about to break this idiots teeth. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the president's office and make him add a stipulation to our match so I don't get disqualified when I murder the skidmark on the underwear known as planet earth." Jason threatens, looking straight at Will, before leaving. Will turns to Detrick.

"People like him shouldn't be allowed here. You better not bring him here again." Will demands

"Or what?" Detrick challenges

"Or else." Will threatens

* * *

 **Despair HQ**

In Azriel's throne room, he sits on his metallic throne. The hood of his robe up. His eyes closed. The room filled with pure darkness with only the illumination of candles surrounding him and providing a light source.

"Are you in deep thought, my lord." Giselle said, causing Azriel's eyes to open.

"What is your business?" Asked Azriel.

"In my spare time I have been researching the other four men who might oppose you at Glory Bound." Giselle said.

"Have you been following them around?" Azriel asked.

"I lurked in the shadows and none of those men noticed. I do not doubt that you can take on any of the four by themselves, but if they team up then I can see you not winning the match and the Championship." Giselle said

"They won't. They have their own selfish desires. Those desires will cloud their minds and cause them to have a 'one versus all' mentality." Azriel said.

"Not quite. Will Ralston is overconfident and obsessed with the notion of being a hero to the world. Furno Moxley is selfish and only cares about his own desires. Those two will adopt that mentality in the match if they make it. But, Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are completely different." Giselle said

"Elaborate." Azriel demands.

"Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre share a bond that goes beyond family ties. It goes beyond bloodlines. It's pure. Neither would ever turn on the other. It's very similar to how you were in your past life." Giselle said, before the hand of Azriel shoots up and grabs her throat. Azriel stands up as Giselle drops to both her knees, holding onto his hand. She gasps for air.

"Azriel, let go of your queen." Commands Micah Hyde as he enters the candle lit room. Azriel lets go of Giselle, causing her to instantly start breathing heavily.

"No bond is pure. No bond is unbreakable." Azriel said, looking down at Giselle. Micah approached the two. "Your words are a falsehood. Even in my past life, my bonds could be shattered."

"But your bonds will be fixed Azriel when we induct your baby brother into True Despair." Micah said as Giselle got to her feet, holding her throat. "As for the bond of Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus, we need to break it. The two together is too powerful even if one chooses not to walk on the same side as the other. Long term, both of them will become a threat to you, my Lord."

"What do you recommend?" Azriel asked

"We can do one of two things. We could simply kill one of them, but that would be very difficult for us in the long run. Or we could have one of them join us. Detrick is who I'd prefer as taking him would be a massive blow to Hope." Micah Guy said

"Impossible." Giselle spoke up, getting the attention of Micah. She stayed quiet for a little bit as Micah observed her and then began to speak again. "Jason Sabre is the one."

"How do you know?" Azriel asked, looking down at Giselle, who stayed silent after hearing the cold tone in his voice.

"Yes Giselle. How do you know?" Micah asked with a great interest

"Detrick's heart lies with Hope. Jason's heart lies with the pain of loss. He has felt Despair. His will is not as strong as Detrick. His life is not as successful as Detrick's. He is the one that teeters between good and evil." Giselle explains.

"So he is the weaker minded of the two. If that's the case, then he would be the easier target and the lesser challenger to my position. Micah, I am entrusting you to convince Jason to join us." Azriel said.

"Why him?" Asked Giselle

"This matter doesn't concern you. I'd rather have my advisor recruit him than my Queen. However, I need you to do something important tonight." Azriel said

"And what is that, my lord?" Giselle asked

"I want you...to lose." Azriel said "It is not a choice...it is an order."

"Azriel-" Giselle said, before Azriel got close to her face, scaring the much smaller women

"I cannot afford you two making us look bad over a squabble. Tonight, you will show the world that Despair is united and that this was a plan to get us a spot in the next round. Or I will have both of you sent to Sara Lewis for a unspeakable punishment." Azriel threatens. Giselle simply nods as her body shakes.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to ACW! Tonight we have another great card lined up for you and it is main evented by Will Ralston vs Jason Sabre. The winner will advance to Glory Road where they will be one of three men in the ACW World Championship match." David said.

"My sources have told me that Will Ralston does not like Jason Sabre and has called him 'Nomadic Scum' in the past. Meanwhile, Jason is not a fan of The Avenger either. He really wants to hurt him. In fact, he went to Richard Montoya and got this match turned into a Fight without Honor. No Dqs, No Count Outs, No ref stoppage. Anything goes and it's going to be a bloody good horror scene." Evan said

"Also the Womens Championship tournament will continue as Adela Harroway takes on Giselle. Both are members of Despair and Adela personally chose Giselle." David said

"Despair's girls could explode. Or they could have orchestrated a plan to guarantee a spot in the Semi-Finals. Only time will tell what is going on between these two ladies as they fight to see who will face Natalia Rodriguez in three weeks." Evan said

"Speaking of the Womens Championship tournament, we have a tag team match that will determine what happens to next weeks first round match that begins…..now!" David said

 **I heard you crying loud  
All the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone  
And it's me out on the prowl**

"Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens have a couple things in common, including their dedication to Hope." Evan said

"Both men have been called upon to assist Richard Montoya in his deal with Freddy Escobar and Jacob Brooks the Third. You see, Jacob's sister and Freddy's fiancee, Talia Brooks wishes to be apart of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David explains

"So if Freddy and Jacob win, Talia will be added to next weeks Erin Frost vs Rayleen Barnette match." Evan interjects.

"Thanks for interrupting." David said

"Anytime." Evan replies

 **Ladies and Gentlemen**

 **J...B...3**

"They're coming out Jacob Brooks theme." David notes

"A billionaire is better than a millionaire." Evan said

"I wish I was a millionaire." David admits

"I wish you weren't on the announce team." Evan quips

"I'd tell you something else I'd wish for, but there's children watching this show." David said.

The bell rings. Jacob and Kyle circle each other, before Kyle does a double leg takedown on the billionaire. Kyle then follows it up by putting him in a side headlock. Jacob gets to his feet and pushes Kyle to the ropes. Kyle comes back with a crossbody to knock him down. Kyle picks Jacob up and delivers a body kick, that sends him into Hope's corner. Kyle makes a quick tag to Mason. The 6'2 lean and muscled man enters. Mason connects with a couple of quick jabs to the face, before he pulls Jacob out of the corner. Mason quickly hits a standing dropkick on Jacob, before he connects with a knee drop. Mason then picks Jacob up, but Jacob catches him with a body blow to the gut. After creating a couple inches of distance, he catches him with a big elbow smash! Mason falls to the floor as Jacob scowls at him, before forcefully slapping Freddy's hand and tagging him in.

"Freddy was tagged in. I don't know if he was expecting it though." David said

"It doesn't matter. Jacob was smart enough to know that he needed to tag out or else his sister's hopes of being Womens Champion could've been dashed." Evan said

Freddy looks at Jacob, before entering the ring. Freddy charges toward the calm Mason Locke, only for Mason to catch him with a Drop Toe Hold. Mason follows up by mounting Freddy's back and delivering a couple blows to the side of the head, before getting off of him. Mason runs off the ropes as Freddy gets up and then clobbers the Prince with a stiff clothesline that sends Freddy back to the ground. Mason picks Freddy up and tries to Irish whip him, only for it to get reversed. Mason comes back into a Superkick! Mason falls to the mat, before Freddy grabs his arm and drops down into a Cross Armbreaker. However, Mason isn't too far from the ropes and grabs the bottom one, before much damage can be done.

Freddy gets his feet and tries to pick up Mason, only to be met with an elbow to the gut. Freddy back and Mason lunges toward his partner and tags in Kyle Stevens. Kyle quickly climbs up to the top turnbuckle, but by the time he gets there, he sees Freddy running at him. Kyle flies over Freddy's head and lands on his feet. Freddy stops and turns around into a double knee facebuster. Freddy falls back into the ropes and bounces off them, only for Kyle to catch him with a spinning heel kick. Kyle decides to ascend to the top turnbuckle that is near his partner, before diving off with a Diving Leg Drop. But Freddy rolls out of the way and causes Kyle to crash. Freddy gets to his feet after about twenty seconds, shaking off the previous flurry. However, he is caught by an inside Cradle when he turns around.

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.12

Freddy gets to his feet and is almost immediately kicked in the gut. Kyle then Irish whips Freddy into his teams corner and tags in Mason. Mason enters the ring and it's a couple quick strikes to the body of Freddy. He then drags Freddy out of the corner and connects with a vertical suplex. Mason then tags Kyle back in, which leads to Kyle ascending to the top.

"Kyle might be looking for a 450 or Spiral tap. If he connects with either, then it's game over for the rich guys." David said

"Do you think he's even done enough damage to even attempt one of his finishers?" Questions Evan Neal

Kyle jumps off with a 450 Splash, but his finisher is avoided by Freddy! Freddy rolls out of the way which causes Kyle to crash and burn. Freddy gets up and knocks Mason off the apron with a punch to the face. Freddy quickly capitalizes by attempting a Kingslayer (Curb Stomp) and it is Freddy's finisher that connects! However, Jacob Brooks immediately yells at Freddy to tag him in.

"Why's Freddy just standing there? He should go for the pin." David said

Freddy looks straight at Jacob, before walking over and tagging him in.

"It looks like he's trying to suck up to his future Brother in Law." Evan Neal comments

Jacob arrogantly walks toward Kyle Stevens, however he gets distracted when Freddy is pulled off the ring apron by Mason! Jacob turns his attention to the fuss and sees Mason punch Freddy in the face. Then, from behind, Kyle Stevens schoolboys Jacob!

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Kyle and Mason have defeated Jacob Brooks & Freddy Escobar!" David exclaims.

"This is a massive upset! They snuck a win past these two millionaires. Freddy should've just went for the pin instead of trying to kiss Jacob's billion dollar backside. Freddy's future wife is not going to be happy with this result, because now, next weeks Rayleen Barnett vs Erin Frost match will stay one on one." Evan said

"I guess he's sleeping on the couch tonight." David said

"Well their couch is probably better than your bed." Evan said

"I hate you with a burning passion." David comments.

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Ray Kiran sits in the office of Richard Montoya with a Cheesy White suit and a puffy button up shirt. His tie has puppies on it. In his hand was a wrapped gift. Richard Montoya walks in from behind.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I was busy in the bathroom." Richard said as he walked toward his desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any Caprisun?" Kiran asked, getting a look of disgust from Richard.

"No. I'm a grown man, not a five year old." Richard said, before sitting in his seat, across from Ray.

"Firstly, it is an honor to finally meet you and get a job interview to work for ACW." Ray Kiran said, before extending his hand.

"This is not a job interview." Richard said as Ray Kiran continued to extend his hand. "I'm not shaking that. It's very sweaty."

"I'm sorry." Ray apologized before putting his hand down.

"Now, tell me why you're here." Richard asked

"Sir, for the last two weeks there has been a band of meanies beating me up-" Kiran said

"That sounds like a job for your elementary school to handle. Not me." Richard said

"No, sir, you have to listen. They've been doing it while I attend ACW and they are a big threat to your company. They could destroy whatever ACW stands for." Kiran threats, before Richard chuckles

"Nothing is a threat to ACW, but I do kinda like you. Not in a 'I support you way'. More like in a 'I want to see your chubby face get bloodied' way. So let's cut a deal." Richard said

"I can't cut anything. My mom doesn't let me use knives." Kiran said

"Shut up and let me finish, Kiran Two necks. I want you to keep quiet about you being attacked at my shows, so I will give you a job here. In fact, next week, you will have your debut match against-"

"Can I pick my opponent?" Kiran asked

"No and the next time you interrupt me, I'm going to knock the candy out you. You stupid walking pinata. Anyways, you will face Casey Harris. If you win, I'll buy you lunch."

"It's a deal, !" Ray Kiran said, before getting out of his seat and offering a handshake.

"I'm still not shaking it." Richard said

"That's okay." Kiran said, before putting it down. "I'm going to wrestle in ACW. I'm totally getting a girlfriend now!"

Kiran then ran toward the door, but stopped before opening it to breath heavily

"Oh my god...I'm so tired." Kiran said, before opening the door and leaving.

"That kid is going to die." Richard said

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Jason's locker room)**

Jason Sabre puts his half red and half black jacket on before pulling up the zipper. He looks at the mirror in the locker, looking at his reflection. Then in a second, the reflection of Giselle appeared in the mirror. Jason wasn't even startled. Instead, a grin formed across his face.

"Are you here for another round after last week?" Jason said, before turning around to face the Rose of Sin.

"I am not here for sexual pleasures Jason." Giselle said

"Maybe after the show when we win our matches, then. We can call it a celebration. This time we can go to my place, instead of doing it in my car." Jason suggests.

"No. There will be no reason for me to celebrate. I have been commanded by Azriel to lose tonight." Giselle said.

"Why?" Jason said.

"It is my Lord's will, so I have no choice but to do it." Giselle explains.

"That's a load of crap. You don't have to do anything he says. You choose to. If I were you, then I'd say fuck you to that giant jackass and go for the win." Jason said

"If you were me and you attempted that, then you will be dead minutes after the match." Giselle said.

"Aren't you supposed to be his Queen?" Jason questions

"I am." Giselle agrees.

"How can you be someone's Queen, yet live in the fear of him murdering you? It just doesn't make sense. Why would he even choose you for that role if he doesn't even trust you." Jason said.

"He didn't choose me. Azriel & I were brought together by destiny. A sick and twisted destiny where I would serve him and be abused by him. But destiny has also led me to you." Giselle said.

"Are we about to get into that bullshit about me being the King of Despair again?" Jason questions

"It is your birthright to dethrone Azriel and stand beside me as King." Giselle said.

"I'm not going to join Despair. I'm not going to cause a coup d'etat on Azriel. I can't live a life in Despair." Jason said.

"But you've been living a life in Despair for years Jason." Giselle said, causing Jason to tense up a bit. "Your best friends left you. Both of them. One to become a millionaire. The other to become a worldwide symbol of Hope. Meanwhile, you were left behind to become nothing. Your ex wife and your child left you alone. You know what Despair feels like. But if you embrace it, Despair will stop hurting you and instead, it will heal your wouds through the Despair of others."

"Shut your mouth right now, before I shut it for you." Jason threatens slowly.

"I see it your eyes right now." Giselle said. "A scared little boy, who thought that he had his entire life all figured out. That was until it all came crashing down."

Jason turns around and faces his own reflection with Giselle staring straight at him through the mirror.

"Just leave." Jason said

"I will, because my match is next. But one day you will accept your destiny." Giselle said, before starting to walk away.

"Yeah right." Jason said, before sitting down in a chair

"Oh and Jason, I have to warn you…" Giselle said. "Very soon, you'll meet a man who will try to bring you to Despair. You have to stop fighting the truth and start listening to those who will help you overcome your biggest demon."

"Biggest demon?" Jason questions as he looks in the mirror

"Detrick Cyrus." Giselle speaks, before stepping out the door, leaving Jason in a state of deep thought.

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

"What a opening contest to kick off tonight's action. We still got more though as Will Ralston will battle Jason Sabre in a Fight Without Honor match to determine the man who will join Azriel in the ACW World Championship finals at Glory Road." David said

"My sources are saying that no children should be allowed to watch what will happen. Will Ralston has made it public knowledge that he despises Nomad's such as Jason. But Jason Sabre happens to be best friends with Detrick Cyrus, who is well known as the Ultimate Hope." Evan said

"It's certainly an intense situation between those two and Detrick, who will be competing in a tournament match next week against Furno Moxley. But up next, we shift our focus to the ACW Womens Championship."

 **Things felt so perfect  
Was it worth it?  
People talk and they talk I'm so sick of it  
I've made a monster **

"Here comes Adela Harroway, who personally chose her opponent for tonights tournament by getting the pinfall in a eight women tag match, two weeks ago." David said

"But who did she choose?" Evan sets up

"She chose Giselle. You know, a fellow member of Despair and Azriel's Queen." David said

"This is either a ruse or the boiling point of heat between these two women. I don't even know what's going on and I'm the smartest man in the world." Evan said

"Are you willing to take a IQ test to prove that?" David said

 **I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)**

"Here comes Giselle and she looks like she's ready to tear into Adela." Evan said, ignoring David.

"Hmph. Anyways, it looks like this was bad blood and not a plan that Despair hatched up." David said

"Ring the bell, so we can see these two-"

Giselle asks for a microphone, causing Evan to thankfully shut his mouth. Giselle gets one in seconds as she looks at Adela.

"You win." Giselle said, before dropping the mic. Adela smiles as Giselle storms out of the ring and starts to walk up the ramp, not even making eye contact with Adela.

"Are you kidding me!? The match didn't even start and Giselle gave up." An outraged David ranted

"I knew it! Despair planned this all out. It was all a brillant plan by them to secure a spot in the Semi-Finals." Evan said.

"You didn't know anything! Hell, you don't even know how to tie your shoes!" David shouts

"Why do I need to know how to tie my shoes when I have people to do it for me?" Evan said

"Shut up! This is bullshit!" David yells as the crowd boos Adela and the result of the 'match' out of the building.

"It doesn't matter. Adela Harroway has advanced and she will face Natalia Rodriguez in 3 weeks." Evan announces

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

"How the hell can you two bend this way?!" CJ Hawk exclaims as he watches Natalia and Erin Frost sitting on a pair of yoga mats with their legs bent backwards over their head.

"This is what the power of yoga can do for you." Erin said. "Feel the power of the Yoga Gods go through you, Natalia."

"I feel them. I really feel them." Natalia said, proudly.

"Yoga gods?!" CJ exclaims. "How are you buying any of this Natalia?"

"What do you mean?" Natalia says as she and Erin remove their legs from the back of their heads and get back up to a vertical base.

"There's no such thing as a Yoga God." CJ Said

"Yes there is. There's a god of everything. Even a god of the urine." Erin said

"Wow." Natalia said, absolutely amazed.

"This is ridiculous." CJ said

"Come on CJ, give it a try. I even bought you yoga pants for it." Natalia said, before holding up hot pink yoga pants.

"For the last time, I'm not putting those on. Also, I'm not into yoga. I'm a wrestler. All I do is wrestle." CJ explains.

"I know, but last week didn't work out for you, so maybe yoga will help for next time." Natalia said

"No." CJ said, before Raptor Reigns barged through the door with a envelope. "Thank you for saving me."

"You have a letter." Raptor said.

"Thank you Dinosaur man." Erin said, before snatching the envelope from his hands. But Raptor snatches it back.

"Not for you. It's for Natalia." Raptor said, before handing it to her.

"What could it be?" Natalia asked before opening the envelope and having Silver glitter explode out of it onto all four. CJ Hawk coughs, before spitting some out of his mouth.

"That's digusting." CJ Said as Natalia then pulled out a nicely decorated letter.

"It's an invitation to a hotel room next week." Natalia said.

"You were invited to a hotel room? That sounds fishy to me." CJ said

"Or maybe it could lead you to falling in love with this stranger." Erin said.

"Don't encourage her to go." CJ said.

"Hm….they did send a nice invitation though." Natalia said

"That invitation nearly killed me with glitter." CJ said.

"But you lived. I say that you should always go with the flow and go to the hotel room next week." Erin said.

"Yeah you're right." Natalia said.

"No, she's wrong." Protested CJ. "You're going to lose your kidney or something."

"Hmm….CJ does bring up a good point. Who do I listen to?" Natalia said, before raising both hands slightly

"Erin."

She raises her right hand.

"...Or CJ"

She raises her left.

"Pick the left." CJ said

"But the right hand has to be right. I mean, right is in the name, right?" Erin said

"Oh wait! I know who to listen to." Natalia said

"Please tell me you're following my advice." CJ begs

"No, I'm not. I'm going to call Detrick!" Natalia said, before quickly leaving the room with a smile. CJ sighs

"Why do I even try?"

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

"No, Natalia." Detrick says into his phone. "You should never go and meet a stranger in a hotel room. Don't go anywhere next week, do you understand? Good. I don't want you getting hurt, Okay? Bye."

Detrick then hangs up.

"That girl is too much sometimes."

Then from behind, Detrick is caught by an arm around his throat. Detrick gasps for breath in the chokehold as he turns his head to see Furno Moxley behind him. Detrick quickly tries to run backwards into the wall, knocking Furno into it and causing him to lose his grip on Detrick. Detrick quickly tries to punch Furno, but stops when Nyx gets in the way. Detrick's fist is an inch away from her face.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Nyx taunts. Detrick groans and puts his fist down

"Why the hell are you trying to jump me?" Detrick questions

"There's no honor among thieves. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I didn't count on you countering anything though." Furno said.

"Don't underestimate me." Detrick said.

"I won't." Furno said. "But you ain't getting past me next week. I'm stealing this whole tournament and me and my girl are going to ride in ACW as champions."

"False." Came another voice. The three turned their attention to see Giselle walking down the hall.

"Look who it is. The girl who quit tonight." Nyx said

"Keep your lips shut, before I rip them off. My forfeit was for Despair's benefit. But I didn't decide to insert myself into your situation to explain my actions. It was to warn you three of what will happen. Only one of two men will enter the ACW World Championship match and win it. And it will be neither of you. It will be the King of Despair." Giselle said

"Two? But there's only one King of Despair." Detrick said

"And there always will be one king. But a King can be overthrown." Giselle foreshadows, before looking at the two men. "You two are fighting next week to see who fails at Glory Road. Let that sentence sink in. Your destinies have been decided already. The Destiny of a criminal does not end in a Championship victory. The Destiny of the Ultimate Hope will not result in one either. The only destiny for Furno Moxley is failure. And the only destiny for Detrick Cyrus is heartbreak."

"Failure?" Furno says, a little ticked off

"Heartbreak?" Detrick questions before seeing Furno's fist swing toward Giselle. Detrick quickly forgets the comment of Giselle and reaches out to stop Furno, but stops dead in his tracks and when he sees Giselle duck. Furno is caught off guard. Nyx tries to go after Giselle, but the Rose of Sin grabs the much taller woman by the throat.

"Don't even try it." Giselle said, before letting go. "I'll spare all of you today, but next time I will not be so kind."

Giselle then walks down the hallway as Detrick watches in awe. Furno and Nyx, look absolutely flabbergasted at what just happened.

"What is that woman?" Nyx said

"A demon in the form of a hot 5'5 chick." Furno said.

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

"It is Main Event time in ACW and it will be a Fight without Honor match. There are No Dq's, No Count Out and No Ref Stoppages. Weapons are legal and the only way to win is by pin or submission, anywhere near the ringside area or in the ring." David explains

"This will be very violent and very entertaining for us to watch. I don't think the two wrestlers will be entertained though." Evan said.

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"I've never seen a member of Hope be hated so much." David said

"Will Ralston is very...very...very controversial. He wrote a book called the Lion's Cub which was number 227 in the Pakistan Times Best Sellers list. It was not popular among anyone." Evan said.

"What was it about?" David said

"Imagine a giving yourself a eight hundred blowjob, then ending it with you claiming that Hope couldn't survive without you, then following that with a copy and paste job of lyrics from a nu-Metal band." Evan explains

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"This man looks absolutely pissed off." David notes

"Jason Sabre put on a technical classic against Freddy Escobar a couple weeks ago. This is not going to be that type of match. This is going to be violent. These two men have a strong distaste of each other." Evan said.

"I've heard that Will Ralston has a very low opinion of Jason Sabre, while Jason Sabre hates Will's high opinion of himself." David said

"You'd be correct and-"

For the second time tonight, Evan gets interrupted when Jason and Will Ralston begin to brawl. Jason hasn't even taken his jacket off as the bell rings. Both of their fist nails the other's skull. The slightly taller Ralston gets the edge for a few hits, before Sabre ducks and knee strikes Ralston's gut to bend him over. The Ace follows up by clubbing his back with a right hand and throwing him through the middle ropes to the outside floor. Will Ralston gets to his feet on the outside, but Jason Sabre is already running across the ring and dives over the middle rope with a Tope Suicida! Jason's head hits Will right in the gut and forces him to stumble back into the barricade. Will rests there for a little bit, before Jason Sabre runs toward him. Ralston sees him coming and back body drops him over the guardrail and the laps of the fans in the Staples Center. Will then climbs onto the barricade as Jason gets up, while fans around him depart. Will Ralston connects with a diving Axe Handle onto Jason off the Barricade.

Jason Sabre falls backwards and ends up sitting in a chair. Ralston stays on him with a barrage of punches. But Jason pushes him off and gets to his feet. Will lunges at Jason to punch him some more, but the Ace fights back, refusing to give in. The two brawl in the front row, trading shots to the head and body. Will Ralston throws a huge haymaker to swing momentum in his favor, but Jason quickly decides to ram Will Ralston back first into the guard rail. Jason then puts Will in a front facelock, before turning his back toward the barrier. Jason then hits a Release Vertical Suplex over the guard rail and onto the ringside floor, where Will Ralston now lays.

The Avenger writhes in pain as he holds onto his back, while Jason hops over the barricade. Jason picks him up and sends him straight into the steel steps. Will's pounds against them as Sabre stalks that man who has taunted and irritated him to no end. Will is seated against the steel steps, which causes Jason to get a sick idea. Jason backs up a few steps, before charging forward. Jason connects with a sharp knee… to the steel steps, because Will avoided it. Jason screams in agony as Will Ralston crawls away and reaches under the ring. Will then pulls himself up to his feet with a kendo stick in hand, gripping it tightly. Will then clutches it tightly as he whips Jason's leg with it, slamming it over his back twice. Will then follows that up with one last hard strike to the end to take Sabre down. Will drops the Kendo stick and begins to drag Jason's body toward the ramp. Once they reach the steel ramp, Will pulls him up to a vertical base, before dropping him back down with a Regal Cutter.

"Dear god, this might be it already for Sabre." Evan said as Will goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

Kick out at 2.02

"It's going to take more than that for Will to escape this match." David comments

Will pulls Sabre up by his messy black hair, but is caught by surprise when the latter hits him with a European Uppercut. Ralston backs and Jason takes advantage with a Slingblade on the ramp. The Ace of Pro Wrestling then forces Ralston back to his feet by his long bangs. Jason hits a snap Suplex on the ramp, before floating over into a pin. Only getting a 2 count in the process, before cursing towards the ref. Jason picks Will up and drags him toward the ring, before hitting a forearm to the face, causing Will to stagger towards the steel post. Jason then runs up from behind and runs Will's entire body straight into the Guard Rail! Will falls to the floor and Jason delivers a couple stomps as he holds on to the top of the guard rail. Jason picks Will up and says 'You fucked up when you met me.' before delivering a headbutt straight to Ralston's head. He then slides him into the ring, before looking under the ring apron. Jason pulls out a lovely Black Steel chair as the crowd is blood thirsty and enjoying the beatdown of Will. Jason throws it inside, before looking underneath and pulling out another chair. Jason slides into the ring. But, unbeknownst to Jason Sabre, Will had grabbed the chair that Jason previously threw in. Before Jason can do anything with his chair, Will jabs him in the stomach with his. Will then gets up and swings his chair toward Jason, but Sabre fights fire with fire by swinging his chair. Both chairs hit each other and both men feel the vibrations and back up a step, before stepping forward and doing it again.

"We got a steel chair battle going on!" David said

"You can feel every ounce of hatred spilling between these two men." Evan said

The chair battle continues as both chairs clash again. Then again. And again. But during the last time, it becomes obvious that Will Ralston's hands can't handle the vibrations of two chairs smashing against each other anymore. Jason swings the chair again and this time, Will doesn't defend and takes a shot to the hip. Ralston falls to one knee, but quickly aims low, but low blowing Sabre! The crowd instantly boos the Hope member as Jason bends over, holding his precious privates. Will stands up, raises the chair over his head and slams it down onto Jason's back. Jason goes down to all fours and Will does the same thing, sending Sabre to the ground, rolling around in pain. Will throws the chair down at Sabre, before going for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.29!

With a scowl on his Scottish face, Will mounts Jason Sabre and throws a few punches to the head. Ralston stands on his feet then grabs the chair, before placing it between the top and middle turnbuckles. Will Ralston sees Jason starting to get up and walks over to nail him with a right hand to the side of the face. Will then tries to Irish Whip Jason into the corner, but Jason purposely falls down to the mat and uses the momentum to send Will into the chair! Will dents the chair with his head. Jason Sabre grabs him from behind and pulls him out, before pushing him to the ring mat. Jason then pulls the dented chair out, before throwing it out of the ring, deciding it was useless. Jason leaves the ring and looks under the ring apron. He pulls something out that elicits a massive response from fans near him. It's a Barbed Wire Steel Chair!

"Remember when I said this would be a bloody good horror scene? I think we might see the bloody part come true right now." Evan said

Jason slides it into the ring, but doesn't stop. He pulls something else out from under the ring. It was a large wooden board that was covered in barbed wire! The crowd explodes with 'Holy Shit!" at the sight of the weapon. Jason slides it in, before rolling in himself and picking up the barbed wire chair with him as Will Ralston is getting up, dizzy and confused. Jason smacks him over the head with the barbed wire chair! Will Ralston falls back down to the ring mat. After a few seconds Ralston sits up, before his eyes pop in horror as he sees his own blood pour down his face. Jason enjoys the reaction before smashing the chair against the seated Will Ralston's head. The crowd is behind the blood of Ralston as Jason stands over Will Ralston's lifeless body. You can see some of Ralston's hair on the barbed wire chair. A loud "He Deserves It!" Chant explodes as the ever popular Jason Sabre grins at the chant. Jason then grabs the chair and purposely puts the barbed wire wrapped chair on Ralston's hair, making sure it gets stuck. Jason then puts one boot on Will's chest and flips him the bird, before pulling on the barbed wire chair and ripping the roots out of Ralston's head.

"Holy motherfuvking shit! Jason Sabre is One sick motherfucker!" David shouts as Will is in the ring convulsing from having a lot of his hair pulled from his roots. You can clearly see bloody begin to cover his scalp

"Look at the Despair in Will's eyes. Jason is enjoying every second of this sick and twisted moment. I know this crowd loves him, but he might be crossing into pure evil territory." Evan said

Jason lands one last barbed wire chair shot to the spine, before tossing it to the side. Will's back is carved up. Part of his hair is missing and replaced with blood. His face is covered in red. He is a mess as Jason Sabre pulls the large wooden board covered in barbed wire near the head of the lifeless Ralston. Jason drags him up by his head and signals for the Final Blow. He goes for his version of the Jumping Cutter/RKO, but Will surprises him when he leaps up, by catching him in a reverse facelock. Will drops Jason with a Reverse 1916 onto the Barbed Wire Board. You can hear females in the audience scream in horror as Jason's entire body (And jacket that he still has on) is stuck in barbed wire. Will then gets up, scowling at the nomad. He spits right in Sabre's face, before picking up the barbed wire chair and slamming it down onto Jason's face. You could hear the audience cringe as Jason begins to bleed while stuck against the barbed wire. Will does is again. And again. And again. The silver colored wire has been stained red from the back and head of Jason Sabre as his entire body is stuck.

"This is sick! These two sick fucks are going too far." David said

"This is a Fight without Honor. We should've known that this wouldn't be just some regular Hardcore match. These two men hate each other." Evan said

"This hatred is going too far. It isn't worth all this damage. All this blood. There's children and women crying and covering their eyes right now." David said

"I gave them the warning before the match. Now we're witnessing a bloody massacre of two men's bodies. This is gross. This is twisted. But there's nothing we can do. The ref is not allowed to stop the match, even if one of them dies in the ring." Evan states

Will Ralston then starts to slam the chair over the body of Jason Sabre, cutting holes into his jacket and cuts onto his arms and chest. Will then drops the chair and kicks it outside, before he yells 'I'm the hero. You're the scumbag'. He then spits in Jason's face again. Will then rolls Sabre off the barbed wire board and places it in the corner. Will looks at the bloody Jason getting to his feet. Jason finally takes off his jacket and tells Ralston to bring it, not backing down. Ralston charges at Sabre connects with a clothesline. Will falls to all fours as he connects, feeling the effects of the grueling match and the blood loss that comes with it. Will then drags Jason up by his arm and tries to irish whip him into the board. But Sabre stops his tracks and turns around to see Will running at him with a Spear. But Jason leaps in the air as Will gets close and comes down with a Double Foot Stomp to Will's back. Will falls flat on the mat, while Sabre collapses shortly after his feet touch the ground. The crowd give the two standing ovation for their effort.

"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"

As the chants of the company are sung, the two bloody warriors lay in the ring. Neither moves much, but then Jason ends up rolling outside of the ring and falling to the floor. Jason gets on his knees and pulls on the apron, using it as leverage to get up. Meanwhile Ralston begins to stir as well, panting heavily.

"Both men are torn apart. Both are bleeding badly. Jason can hardly stand. Will Ralston is a bloody mess. Jesus Christ, how much longer can these two go? How much more will one have to endure, before the other one finally gives up in this war." David said

"You said it David. Even I'm speechless at what we're witnessing tonight." Evan said before noticing Jason grab something from under the ring. "What's that?"

It's a black bag! Jason pulled out a black bag from under the ring. Jason slowly rolls inside as Will groggily gets to his feet. Jason stares right at his opponent, before opening the bag and droppings multiple thumbtacks on the ring mat. The crowd cheers as they can sense the end approaching. Jason softly kicks them around, making sure they're all out like a blanket that will hurt you. Jason stands behind Will, waiting for him to turn around. Will finally turns around and Jason kicks him in the gut, before picking him up for the Sitout Tombstone Piledriver that he dubbed 'Hollow Point'. But Will shifts his weight toward the left side to get out of Jason's grip. Will then lightly pushes Jason Sabre back and connects with a Spear right onto the thumbtacks! Will lays on Jason's body.

…..

1

…

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.92!

"He kicked out! He kicked out! That tough motherfucker kicked out!" David shouts in disbelief

"You're cursing a lot, but I don't blame you. What the hell is it going to take? Tonight, there is no honor. But there is a lot of fight in both guys." Evan praised

Will stares up at the ceiling, breathing heavily and wondering what to do. Jason rolls away from the thumbtacks, although he has a lot of them attached to his back. Jason sits against the bottom turnbuckle. Hurt, bleeding and tired, just like Will. A booming "Let's Go Sabre!" chant takes over as Will sits up and looks at the audience, realizing that they've made their choice. He just rolls his eyes and slowly gets to his feet, while Sabre gets up near the turnbuckles. Will looks over and notices the wooden board made of barbed wire and walks over to grab it. Will then charge at Jason with the wooden board in hand. The barbed wire faced Jason. Will rams it straight into Jason's body. Will backs up and throws the board to the outside as Jason falls to the ring mat in a heat, as the stains of blood dry around him. Will turns him over onto his back, before ascending to the top turnbuckle. Will can barely stand straight as his legs are jello at this point. However, he finds his balance for two seconds and jumps off with a Corkscrew Dive, but Jason Sabre rolls out of the way. Will crashes and Jason slowly crawls over, desperately going for the pin.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…..

…

…..

Kick out at 2.75

Jason sits up, not even wanting to argue at this point. Instead he rolls out of the ring and looks underneath it again. This time, Jason pulls out a table. The crowd pops at the site as Sabre slides it in, before looking under the ring again. Jason then pulls out a ladder. Jason puts the ladder on the ring apron, only for Will Ralston to baseball slide it into his face. Will notices the table in the ring and sets it up as Jason uses the ring apron to get up. Will drags Jason by the hair and slaps him across the face. Jason fires back with a headbutt, but Ralston fires back with a jumping knee to the chin, causing him to collapse. The Avenger then picks the Ace up and places him onto the table, before climbing up to the top again. Ralston then dives off one more time with a Corkscrew Splash, but Jason kips up while on the table and catches Will Ralston with a Final Blow through it! The crowd explodes as both commentators stand up

"Lord have mercy on their souls!" David said

"What did we just see!" Evan said as Jason uses any remaining power to turn Will over and pin him

…..

1!

"For the love of God-" David said

…..

….

…

…..

"Let this be it!"

2!

…..

….

…..

"Is it finally over?" Evan questions

….

3!

"Yes it is! Jason Sabre is going to Glory Road!" David said

"What did we just witness?" Evan said

"That was a Fight without Honor. That was a disgusting display of what humans can do to each other. Give both men credit for they did tonight." David said

"I've never seen something like this in my life. Azriel may look like a monster, but Jason Sabre has the heart of a demon." Evan said

"Neither men are standing as the medical team has arrived to help. Thank you for joining us. See you next week." David said "God damn, what a fight!"

* * *

 **(Azriels Throne Room)**

"You want me to get this Casey Harris guy for you." a Ripped Caucasian Male with long unkempt brown hair, thick beard and multiple burn marks said.

"Yes, Brutus. I demand it." Azriel said.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Brutus said as the 6'10 man goes nose to nose with the 7 foot Azriel.

"Know your role, before I make you learn what your role is." Azriel said. "Bring me his body."

"Only on one condition." Brutus Said "When you win the ACW World Championship, I get the first shot."

"Is that all you want? A chance to be a victim against me. I'll grant you, your wish, if you bring me Casey Harris." Azriel said, getting Brutus to grin.

"It's a deal and I will not be a victim." Brutus said, before offering his hand. Azriel looks at it, before uppercutting him and wrapping his hand around his throat. Azriel pulls him closer.

"If you and I meet for the ACW World Championship, I will make you a victim. If you do not bring Casey Harris, I will make you a victim. If you overstep your bounds again, I will make sure that you are a victim." Azriel threatens before letting go of his throat. "Do your job and I'll give you what you want."

Brutus looks angrily at Azriel while rubbing his throat.

* * *

Ash Russo is seen watching Jason Sabre and Will Ralston lay in the ring as the crowd give them a standing ovation after the match. Roman, Lacey and Jasper were near him as he watches both men. He then turns his head toward Jasper.

"Next week?" Ash asked

"Yes." Jasper said, making Ash smile.

"Now, Anarchy will Reign." Ash said

 **(Credits)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wow, what a show. Thanks for all the reviews and comments, they make me want to write this faster. Anyways, my computer is a little bit busted, so most of the main event and the stuff after was written on my cell phone or my Ipad. Lets recap. We open up with Jason meeting Rey and then getting kicked out after a run in with Ralston. Ralston also threatened Detrick. Meanwhile, on the side of Despair, Azriel choked Giselle. Also they hatched a plan to get Jason to join Despair. Looks like Jason and Micah will be meeting soon. Mason Locke & Kyle Stevens pulled off an upset on Freddy & Jacob. The Billionaire/Millionaire connection is not faring well and not making Talia happy. Ray Kiran finally got a job interview. He wasn't very impressive to our president but at least he gets a match. Giselle struck a chord with Jason, before forfeiting her tournament match against her rival, Adela Harroway. I doubt that this will settle things between the two. Also Detrick is Jason's biggest demon according to her. What could that mean? CJ Hawk doesn't want to do yoga, because he just wrestles and Natalia pretty much ignored his opinion on accepting the invitation to the hotel room. However she did listen to Detrick, before Detrick got jumped by Furno. Detrick fared well. As did Giselle who left the two and Nyx shocked with words and her fighting skill. Jason Sabre then advanced by defeating Will Ralston in violent Fight without Honor match. Then we ended with the introduction of Brutus Vicious and his relationship with Azriel. Also, Anarchy will Reign_

 _As always, Review. Comment on everything. Give me my stars and all that other shit_

* * *

 **ACW Episode 5 Preview:**

 **If Kiran wins, Richard Montoya buys Lunch: Casey Harris vs Ray Kiran**

 **ACW Womens Tournament Quarter Final: Erin Frost vs Rayleen Barnett**

 **ACW World Championship Tournament: Furno Moxley vs Detrick Cyrus**

 **Plus, Anarchy Strikes. Furno and Nyx backstory. Giselle and Adela confrontation. Jason might meet Micha Hyde. And will Natalia meet with the person at the hotel? And if she doesn't...what happens**

 **Review**


	7. Episode 5: Anarchy Arrives

**Six Months Ago**

Furno Moxley is seen running out a back door of a building, into a narrow alley. In his hand was a burlap bag. Tucked into the pocket of his jogging pants was a gun. He runs down the alley where a 2002 Honda Civic is parked with the window slid up. Furno dives through the gap, legs first and lands on the passenger seat. Nyx Rosewood sits in the driver's seat and hits the gas. He throws the bag in the back seat.

"How much?" Nyx asked as she speeds downtown, avoiding any car that's in front of her and constantly swerving from one lane to another.

"Half a million." Furno smirks, before hearing sirens. "Looks like the police are here. When are those boys in blue going to realize that they're never going to catch us."

"Probably never." Nyx said as a police car drives up beside them. Furno chuckles, before pulling the gun out. Furno sticks his arm out, before shooting a single bullet at the drivers side of the car, causing the window to break and the police officer to accidentally swerve straight into a sidewalk. The police car flips over when it makes contact as Furno laughs at the carnage. He then notices three police cars behind the two.

"Hey Nyx. I'm going to go and have some fun." Furno said, before throwing half his body outside the window, putting both hands on roof and pulling himself onto the roof of the car.

"Lunatic." Nyx comments as Furno stands on the fast moving car.

"Don't kill me babe." Furno said as he tries keep his balance and points the gun at the Police cars. But then someone lands on the roof of Furno and Nyx's getaway vehicle. His black hair was slicked back with the top spiked. His face was painted white with the exception of the black circles around his eyes with thin black spike designs coming out the four corners of each eyes and the black on his lip with a similar design extending past the ends of his lips. He was two inches taller than the six foot Furno, who looked stunned at the random appearance. The sandy blonde hair man, then realized that he had a gun, so Furno points it at the mystery man. But the face painted man smacks the gun out of his hand, sending it to flying into the streets of the city.

"What the hell?" Nyx said as she sees the gun hit the road beneath her car. Nyx then turns right into a new street with the police still on her tail. On top of the car, Furno swings at the man, but he moves slightly to the left. Furno loses balance and falls onto all fours. Suddenly, Furno feels a chain wrap around his neck. The face painted man chokes Furno with a chain and Furno's face is changing colors.

"Nyx…" Furno desperately says as he begins to lose consciousness

 **One Month Ago**

Furno walks down the hall of the prison with his hands cuffed and two police officers flanking him. They stop at a meeting room. An officer opens the door and allows Furno to go alone. What Furno sees is Richard Montoya sitting next to Nyx Rosewood with a few secret service agents standing behind them.

"Nyx?" Furno said, surprised.

"Yes, Nyx. I'm sorry to interrupt your happy reunion after five months from being caught by the Revenant. But this is a business meeting. Your love already agreed to my deal and I can offer you the same thing." Richard said

"Who the hell are you?" Furno questions, getting a chuckle from Richard

"So you know every bank in America and their architecture, but you don't know who the president is." Richard said

"Why would you be at a dinghy little prision?" Furno questions.

"He wants to pardon us." Nyx speaks up.

"On one condition…" Richard adds

"What is it?" Furno said

"You join project ACW…." Richard said

 **Present Day**

Furno sits in his locker room with Nyx by his side. The smoke of a cigarette that rests in between his index and middle finger fills the room.

"Tonight, we're pulling off the heist of the century." Furno claims as he looks at Nyx.

* * *

 **Hope Locker Room**

Detrick ties up his custom 'Hope Silver' Air Jordans as Natalia sits near him on a chair with CJ Hawk leaning against the locker.

"Curiosity killed the cat Natalia. You shouldn't accept the invitation and go to the hotel room." Detrick said.

"But I have this gut feeling that if I don't go, something will happen." Natalia said

"No, if you do go, you'll probably lose a kidney or something." CJ said

"That's a little extreme." Natalia said.

"It is, but the world is full of crazy people. Hell I have a match with one tonight. I don't know who it is, but there's a high chance that they're some creepy dude." Detrick said.

"How do you know that they're a guy? Maybe it's a girl." Natalia said

"Gender doesn't matter. The danger of the situation is all that matters." CJ said

"Then why didn't he say she?" Natalia questions

"Are you trying to dance around the subject?" CJ questions.

"Listen, it doesn't matter if it's a man or a women. I'm looking out for your safety so you don't get hurt. I'm not going to negotiate with you. You will not be going to the hotel tonight to meet this stranger. It's way too sketchy and something bad will happen." Detrick commands

"But what about the person who sent the invitation?" Natalia asked.

"Who cares? I doubt that there will be any type of repercussions." Detrick said.

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked.

"Yes." Detrick said, before looking at CJ. "CJ, do me a favor and take Natalia out."

"I'm a wrestler, not a babysitter." CJ said

"Well, after your last match with Azriel, you might want to try and expand your horizons." Detrick cracked, causing CJ to groan.

"We agreed not to bring that up." CJ said.

"We all fall short sometimes bro." Detrick said, before patting him on the back. Rey Pantera walked into the room as CJ and Natalia left it.

"Natalia is pouting." Rey notes

"Don't worry about it. I had to put my foot down toward her." Detrick said.

"So, are you ready for tonight's match with Furno?" Rey said

"Yeah. All I have to do is take a couple of shots and keep the match at my pace. Then I'll be fine." Detrick said

"And what about Jason?" Rey asked

"What about him? He beat Ralston last week and earned his spot at Glory Road. Tonight is the same." Detrick said

"Last week, he brutalized Will. Will had to stay home tonight to heal from that match and he lost a giant patch of hair on his head. He could do the same thing to you." Rey said

"Are you trying to stir the pot? You seemed cool with him last week." Detrick said

"I'm okay with him and I think he could be a good asset. But still, he's a nomad." Rey said

"He's not a Nomad, he my little brother." Detrick said. "Last week was a match where he took on someone he hates. Even if it's in the spirit of competition, he wouldn't go that far against me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rey questions. "He's a wildcard."

"With all due respect master, you say that because you don't know him. I do know him. I know him better than anyone and he would never cross that line unless it's deserved. With Will, it was deserved. Don't worry about Jason, he's not a threat to Hope. He's an alley." Detrick said

"He's not my alley if he does that to one of my men. I'd be careful with him, because he will turn on you." Rey advised.

* * *

 **(Inside the Staples Center)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another great night of action. Tonight we will witness a debut. But all eyes are on our two tournament matches as Detrick Cyrus faces Furno Moxley. After tonight the Glory Road main event will be confirmed." David said

"Our main event is going to be intense. Especially after the Sabre vs Ralston match, last week. I'm looking forward to the criminal taking on the Ultimate Hope." Evan said

"Also, Erin Frost will take on Rayleen Barnett to determine who advances to the Semi-Finals. We already have Natalia vs Adela Harroway confirmed." David said.

"But right now, we will witness the debut of...what the hell is a Ray Kiran?" Evan questions.

 **They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy**

"This is Ray Kiran...listen, I know that it's not okay to say this, but how the hell did this kid get a job. He's not even in shape. He has more rolls than a bakery." David said

"He's not even wearing ring gear. He's in his tighty whities, a Bring me the Horizon T-Shirt and wearing light up Power Ranger shoes. Is this supposed to be a joke?" Evan questions

"If it is then this poor kid isn't in it. The entire crowd is laughing at him and he doesn't look like he's aware of it. He doesn't belong here" David said

"I think he has a skidmark on his trunks...I mean underwear. Is he a make a wish kid? Is that why Richard Montoya allowed this kid on this show?" Evan said

"I was told that only the best would apart of project ACW. He has to be good. Maybe he'll surprise us." David said

"He's asking for a water bottle and he's not even half way down the ramp. The only thing he's best at is being a disgrace to the human race." Evan said

"That's a little too far." David said

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!  
Come and see  
Things your eyes won't believe!**

"No it's not. Casey Harris is taller than this round elf and way quicker with better cardio. There's no way that Ray Kiran is in his league. He should be recording low quality vlogs about useless things and people, not wrestling." Evan rants

"Maybe he'll surprise us. Although, Casey Harris did dominate Anthony Dre in his first match this season." David say.

"Ray Kiran is no Anthony Dre." Evan said.

The bell rings. Ray Kiran looks right at Casey, before yelling 'Charge!" Unfortunately, he forgot to tie his shoes and trips on his shoelaces. Kiran hits his face against the ring mat. The ref kneels down and checks on him, before calling for the bell

"This idiot knocked himself out!" Evan said

"I have no defense. This is just embarrassing." David facepalms

Casey looks absolutely disgusted with Ray Kiran. He then sighs and shakes his head as the ref helps him out. Casey is about to exit the ring, but stops when he hears 'Homage for Satan' hit the PA system. Casey instantly stands his ground, getting ready to fight.

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity  
Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity  
All that is evil and right hand of god  
Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"That's Brutus Vicious! The 6'10 merciless fighter from the Despair organization." Evan said upon seeing him

"Little Casey better get out of here." David said, before Casey hits Brutus with a Baseball slide when he gets near the ring. Brutus takes a couple steps back as Casey lands outside the ring and starts to fire away at Brutus with lefts and rights. However, Brutus pushes him into the ring apron. Brutus then lunges toward Casey with a knee to the gut. All the air comes out of Casey's lungs and he kneels over, before dropping to his knees. Brutus picks Casey up by his hair and lifts the smaller man over his shoulder. Brutus then turns around before starting to walk up the ramp.

"Why is he carrying him up the ramp?" Questions David as he reaches the top of the stage.

 **Fall**

I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin hits the speakers as Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens step out on top of the ramp. Brutus stands across from them at the top of the stage, suddenly Casey slips off his shoulders and lands behind him. Brutus turns around, only for Casey to kick him between the legs. Brutus quickly grabs his privates, clearly hurt from the strong kick. From behind Kyle Stevens and Mason Locke run up and simultaneously hit knees to the back of Brutus. Brutus tumbles down to the steel ramp. Casey jumps over Brutus' body and looks at the two members of Hope. He nods at the two, before walking past them and to the back.

"What the hell is going on?" David questions

"I have no clue." Evan said

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

Giselle stands in a hallway, looking at a nearbye screen where Brutus is seen getting up. No one seems to be around.

"It seems like Brutus wasn't the right choice to get us Casey Harris." Giselle said to herself, before turning toward her right side where the hall comes to a turn. "Isn't that right Adela?"

"How did you know?" Adela said as she revealed herself and walked toward Giselle.

"I could sense a foul soul around. I assumed it was you." Giselle said, as Adela rolled her eyes at Giselle's subtle insult.

"Very funny queen." Adela said

"I'm glad that you enjoy my humor, but why have you been spying on me? Do you live your life wishing you were me? Because that would explain why you follow me as often as you do. Because you want to be me." Giselle said.

"I want your spot, not your life." Adela said.

"The spot in Azriel's bed belongs to me." Giselle said.

"What about Jason Sabre's bed?" Adela teases, but Giselle doesn't even flinch.

"Why are you bringing up Azriel's future victim?" Giselle asked.

"Why? Remember those dreams that you'd have of that man. What if that man was Jason and more importantly...what if you wanted to be with him instead of Azriel." Adela teased, only to get the same look from Giselle, who wasn't letting the words get to her.

"Do you really have a death wish or are you suffering from a medical disorder that doesn't make you think straight?" Giselle questions

"Says the one who's dreaming about Azriel's enemy and is criticizing his choice in hitmen. You're the one who has a death wish. And when that death wish comes true, I'll gladly replace you." Adela said with a gleeful smile as Giselle scowled.

"I will bury you six feet under." Giselle threatens.

"Not if I bury you first." Adela said

"I want you to pay attention to me. I am not having dreams about the Nomad that is best friends with the Ultimate Hope. You have no idea about the inner working of Despair and what we're planning so stay quiet. As for Brutus, he failed. It is not Azriel's fault, it is his. I personally would've chosen Jason Malice to capture Casey instead of Brutus, because he is Despair's greatest hitman. But for whatever reason, he wasn't assigned." Giselle said.

"You have a thing for Jason's, don't you." Adela said

"Your playfulness is getting on my nerve. I have no relationship with that idiot Sabre and my relationship with Jason Malice is one where we respect each other. As for Brutus-" Giselle said.

"Don't change the subject back to Brutus. I'm not done talking about Jason." Adela said

"Well I am and since I'm your superior, this conversation is over." Giselle said, before starting to walk past Adela. "Do not follow me."

Adela watched Giselle as she turned the corner. A smile comes across her face.

"I'm getting to her."

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Freddy Escobar's Locker room)**

Talia walks into the locker with Caesar close behind. Talia puts her hand out, stopping the bigger man.

"You're not staying in the same room with me. This is for the Upper Class, not the poor. You stay out there and make sure nobody gets in except for Freddy. I have some words for him after he lost me a spot in the tournament. I should be in it. Not someone like Rayleen or Erin." Talia said.

"Yes ." Caesar said, before Rayleen Barnett barges into the room, right past Caesar.

"Ew, a peasant." Talia said.

"You have a lot of nerve rich girl." Rayleen said. "You have no right to say who deserves to be in this tournament, because you weren't good enough to be selected for it."

"Let's all just calm down." Caesar said, grabbing Rayleen by the hand, only for her to ball her other one in a fist and punch him right in the nose. Caesar grabs his nose.

"Caesar, quit being useless and get this thing out of here." Talia said.

"Yes, Mrs. Brooks." Caesar said, before Rayleen glares at him.

"I'll kick your ass right now." Rayleen said, before noticing a brown haired women standing in the doorway. Caesar and Talia soon noticed the girl.

"Hi, I'm Lacey." Lacey says with a friendly wave. "You guys are going to get hurt now."

Lacey then turns around dropping a ball and closes the door. Suddenly smoke sprays from the ball filling the room with a thick fog.

"Mrs. Brooks, stay close. I'll protect you." Caesar said as he looks around. Then he is hit over the head with a pipe by a 6'6 man. Rayleen hears the noise, before getting caught in a chokehold from a man. The man puts a rag over her mouth and Rayleen quickly passes out. She falls to the floor as the smoke clears. Three men in special masks are in the room now. The one standing over Rayleen unmasks to reveal himself as Ash. The one with the pipe unmasks to reveal Roman McIntyre.

"Who the hell are you?" Talia shrieks as she steps back into the chest of the third man. The man unmasks to reveal himself as Jasper Cage. She turns around in shock, not noticing him before.

"We are Anarchy." Jasper said, before Roman comes up from behind and begins choking her with the pipe.

"Quit choking the bitch. We're not here for the billion dollar hoe." Ash said, before looking down at Rayleen. Suddenly he hears the door open and Freddy Escobar walks in. Ash chuckles. "Look who just screwed up."

"What is going on here?" A surprised Freddy said, before noticing Talia getting choked by a pipe from Roman. Before Freddy can react, Ash punches him in the chin. Ash then slams his head against the door. Freddy falls to the floor, holding the top of his head. Roman lets go of Talia, who drops to the floor and crawls over to Freddy. She gasps for air while looking up at Ash.

"You know, if you weren't such a rich little bitch, I'd feel sorry for you and this fake businessman that you're going to marry." Ash said

"Fuck you! I'll have you arrested! Do you know who I-" Was all Talia could say, before Ash Russo kicked her square in the teeth with his foot. Talia falls down over Freddy's body, now bleeding from her teeth. Freddy pushes her off of himself as she stays on the floor crying from the tip of Ash's shoe breaking her teeth.

"Roman, kill this guy for me." Ash said as he watched Freddy stand up. Roman McIntyre then ran across the room and hit a Silent Kill (Spear) through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Roman kneels over Freddy's prone body.

"Now it's time to take care of who we're here for." Jasper said as Rayleen begins to wake up. "Sorry honey. This is what we have to do to get Lacey in the tournament."

Rayleen gains her bearings up hearing Jasper's voice and quickly tries to crawl away, but Ash quickly stops her by stomping his foot down onto the back of her head and continuing to keep it on her. Rayleen is trapped under Ash's foot. Jasper stomps her own foot into the back of the War Queen to keep her in place, before grabbing her arm. He pulls the right arm of Rayleen up, vertically.

"Allow me to injure her." Ash said, before moving his jacket to reveal a baseball bat tucked into his jeans. Ash then swings the steel bat straight into the arm of Rayleen as Jasper is forced to let go due to the sheer velocity of it. Rayleen screams in pain as the bat cracks her bone. Ash grins, before looking at Caesar who had gotten up. "You're a pretty shitty bodyguard, you know that?"

Ash then ducks under a right hand from Caesar, before jabbing him with the bat. Jasper then followed that with a jumping toe kick to the previously injured nose, sending him to the floor. Ash, Jasper and Roman stand beside each other in the room of broken bodies.

"We're just getting started. The President has no idea what he created." Ash said with a grin. "I hope he's happy to his children again."

* * *

 **(Back in the arena)**

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"It is time for our first tournament match of the night and it involves the women." David said

"Erin Frost is one weird chick from what I've heard." Evan said

"Wait, I just got word that Rayleen has broken her arm backstage." David said

"What? Is this match going to end by forfeit like last week?" Evan said

"No, I'm being told that a mystery women by the name of Lacey Alvarez will be replacing her. I have no idea what happened to Rayleen, but at least we found a replacement." David said

 **What's waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"I have no idea who Lacey Alvarez is, but this tiny women is surrounded by three badass looking dudes." Evan said, noting Ash, Roman and Jasper all coming out.

"I'm not going to lie, Evan. I'm getting some bad vibes." David said as Ash made his way to the announce table. "Can I help you?"

"Give me your chair." Ash demands

"What?" David said, before noticing Roman behind him.

"Give me your fucking chair or I'll make sure that you and this jackass leave in bodybags." Ash threatens.

"Give him the chair! Give him the chair!" Evan frantically says. David groans and stands up, before taking his comfy chair and sits in it. Roman then approaches Evan. Evan instantly stands up. "Oh, do you want my chair? You can have it. In fact, take my wallet. I have tons of money. I don't need it."

"You're pathetic." David comments.

"How is it pathetic to try and make the new people feel welcome." Evan said as he hands Roman his wallet and chair. Jasper Cage takes a seat in that chair as Roman sits on the announce table. In the ring, Erin Frost isn't letting the three men distract him.

The bell rings and the two women tie up. Erin Frost, clearly isn't letting the change in opponent bother her. The slightly taller women tries to push Lacey down, but as Lacey falls to the mat, she drags Erin down with her. Erin and Lacey quickly roll up to their feet and Lacey strikes first with a dropkick. Erin gets up, ducking underneath an incoming chop and grabs Lacey's other arm, before putting her in a hammerlock. Lacey is able to reverse it with an arm drag. Upon hitting the ring mat, Erin Frost rolls to the outside, onto her feet. She slightly looks at Anarchy, who stay seated. Erin then looks back toward the ring to see diving over the bottom rope, legs first. Lacey tries to wrap her legs around Erin's neck to attempt a Hurricanrana. But Erin catches her and swings Lacey into the ring, throwing her over the bottom rope. The crowd applaud the display of power, before Erin runs into the ring and drives a knee into the back of Lacey.

Erin drags Lacey up by her black jean shorts, before dropping her with a Saito Suplex. Lacey rolls into the bottom corner with Erin following. Erin stomps Lacey, before dragging her up and Irish whipping her into the corner. Erin follows her, but Lacey had used her feet to jump up onto the top turnbuckle and spring back with a crossbody. Lacey then stands back up and hits a standing shooting star press, further impressing the racous crowd who had long forgotten the Ray Kiran debut from earlier. Lacey picks her up and goes for her own Irish Whip, but it's reversed. Lacey ducks underneath a clothesline, before going for a springboard back elbow. However, Erin catches her by the waist and holds her there for a few seconds, before dropping her on her head with a bridging German suplex. The ref counts.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

..

Kick out at 2.38!

"Erin Frost is showing some impressive power during this match. Earlier she caught Lacey's diving Hurricanrana attempt and threw her back into the ring. Now she caught Lacey coming off the ropes with a bridging German Suplex after holding her in the air." David said

"Acknowledge Lacey too David. She's doing really good." Evan said

Erin waits for Lacey to get up and goes for a standing dropkick, but Lacey ducks underneath. With her back turned, Lacey decides to take advantage by jumping onto Erin's shoulders, before going for a victory roll. 1...2...Kick out! Lacey quickly tries to hit a sliding dropkick, immediately after the kick out, but Erin dodges and gets to her feet, before connecting with a double knee drop to the back. Erin then applies a sleeper hold to slow down the fast paced Lacey. Lacey quickly gets to her feet and slips her head out of Erin's arms. Erin tries to catch her with a clothesline, but Lacey ducks. Erins turns around and Lacey attempts a spinning heel kick. However, Erin Frost ducks underneath that and catches Anarchy's chick with a Jawbreaker. Erin then followed that up with a Heart Punch to knock Lacey down. Erin goes for the pin

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

Erin then applies a Chin lock on Lacey, trying to wear down the girl. But once again, Lacey fights back up to her feet. Lacey runs backwards, ramming Erin into the corner, trying to get her to let go, but it doesn't work. Instead, Lacey gets a knee driven into her back before being hit with a spinning neckbreaker. She goes for the pin. 1….2...but Lacey kicks out. Erin picks Lacey up and puts her between her legs before signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). But before she connects, Lacey back body drops her. Lacey then runs towards the ropes, jumps to the top one and comes back with a reverse 450! The entire crowd explodes as Lacey hooks a leg.

"Did you freaking see that!?" David said

…..

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…

…

…..

Kick out at 2.73!

"That was close! Lacey is really proving her worth. I'm kinda glad that Rayleen injured herself last minute." Evan admits as the crowd applaud both womens efforts.

Lacey doesn't even take one second to moan about the 2 count. Instead, she climbs up to the top turnbuckle, causing even more excitement from the fans. Erin gets to her feet as Lacey jumps off with another diving Hurricanrana in mind. Yet again, Erin catches her by the legs and drops her with a powerbomb straight into a pin!

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.88!

"This is Awesome!" takes over the Staples Center as Erin Frost sits up after seven minutes of this fast paced match. Erin grabs Lacey by both of her legs, before turning her around and locking in the Frostbite (Leg trap Camel Clutch). Lacey screams out in pain, desperately trying to reach the nearbye ropes. Erin continues to simultaneously force her legs forward while pulling back on her neck, causing Anarchy's representative a lot of pain. However, Lacey uses both hands to crawl and gets a hand on the bottom rope. Erin lets go immediately.

"Erin should've tried to pull her away instead of trying to add more pressure." David said

"It doesn't matter now. Lacey is still in this back and forth man, but she seems a little worn out." Evan says

Erin picks Lacey up and takes her to the top turnbuckle with her following in suit. Erin attempts to pick her up for a Superplex, but Lacey fights back with a punch to the gut. She follows with a couple more as Erin starts to lose her balance. Suddenly, Lacey jumps in the air and connects with a double knee press from the top turnbuckle, all the way to the ring mat below! Lacey goes for the pin

1

….

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.80!

Lacey's eyes broaden with shock, before she climbs up to the top turnbuckle, desperately wanting to end this match. However, she sees Erin get up, much quicker than she expected, so she desperately dives at her. But she missed when Erin sidesteps her. Lacey crashes as Erin takes a little break. Lacey gets to her feet, before Erin tackles her down with a spear. Erin Frost signals for Arctic Fury again, before picking up Lacey. She puts her between her legs. But before she can connect with the move, Lacey flips her legs upwards onto Erin's shoulders and ends up in a seated position on them. Lacey delivers a swift punch to the head, before coming down with a Spike DDT! Erins shoots up upon impact. Lacey then hits Erin Frost with a Last Breath to fully take her down. Lacey hooks a leg as the ref counts

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

….

….

3!

"Lacey Alvarez has done it. She has taken Rayleen's spot and has advanced to the Semi-Finals. She will face the winner of next weeks Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood match." David said

"And she won without the help of these three guys." Evan said as the rest of Anarchy enter the ring.

"I think they're about to speak. Who are these people?" David question as Ash stands in the ring with a mic.

"Do you know who we are?" Ash spoke

"No!" Responds the crowd, getting a chuckle

"Of course not. Because we're worthless to all of you. We are the scum that you adults hope that your children don't turn into. We are the bad influences that will influence your children, like how people influenced us as children. Let me introduce myself, because you're going to see me all over this country really soon. My name is Ash Russo. I am a simple man. I seek one thing and that's vengeance over someone who raped me of every ounce of purity that I once had. I was a child who suffered. And now I have become a man who is stronger because of it….Honestly, I'm just the result of a social experiment gone wrong, but that's okay." Ash said with a shrug as he looked around at the crowd

"That's okay, because I found family through it. I call my family Anarchy...why Anarchy? It's because of what we've done and what we will proceed to do. Make no mistake. Hope and Despair won't like us. My other brothers and sisters will resent us. Nomad will fear us. And the Upper Class...well, they'll pay us if they know what's good. But enough about me and the name of this stable. Let's talk about my friends"

Ash points at Lacey.

"This beautiful women who just won a match tonight is named Lacey Alvarez. I call her the Angel of Anarchy, because she is the most pure thing about us." Ash said as he stroked cheek. "But even then, I can see that your halo doesn't glow gold because at the end of the day, you're still one of us. All the beauty and talent in the world yet you are still a naive women who taken from the ones she loved and taken advantage of for the sake of making this world a better place."

Ash looks around

"Well Lacey, everything they did to you wasn't worth it, because this world is still full of hatred. This country has not become a better place, it has become worse."

Ash then walks over to Jasper.

"Maybe this country is the way it is because the right people weren't put in charge. People like Jasper Cage. This man is the Architect of Anarchy. He plans everything perfectly. Do you think Rayleen Barnett just happened to get injured backstage for no reason? No, it's because we broke that bitchs arm. How? Well this man has been coming to the Staples Center every week and analyzing the architecture of the arena. He counted security. He found out where everyone gets dressed and enters through. Why? So we could find the easiest entrance point to take her out. And we also happened to take a few down with her, so good job Jasper."

He then makes his way to Roman

"And lastly….my Silent Assassin Roman McIntyre. Born into a military family. Tougher than anyone that I know. I don't need to talk about who you are. Because these people will see who you are and why you strike fear into the eyes of anyone crosses you. You are not all looks. You are not someone who pretends to be a tough guy. You are the real deal. And if no one believes me, ask that fat kid from earlier tonight…"

Ash chuckles

"So there's your cast. This is a warning to everyone. Anarchy is here and Anarchy isn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore. It's time for me to have my fun. And more importantly, it's time for you to pay the price for everything you caused."

Ash then drops the mic and leaves with his crew

"Everything you caused." David repeats

"Who is he talking about?" Evan questions

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Detrick looks focused and determined as he walks down the hallway of ACW, minutes away from his qualifying match. He then stops as he comes across Jason Sabre who was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"You finally showed up." Jason said, before smacking palms with Detrick.

"I had to get ready man. Congratulations on winning last week, but a lot of people in Hope aren't happy with what you did to Will." Detrick said.

"Why? They didn't like him either and it's not like he wasn't trying to beat the crap out of me. I mean, the match was called a Fight without Honor." Jason said.

"Still, you took out one of our troops. He's at home right now because of you." Detrick said

"Good. I'm sick of all his bullshit stories and how he looks down on me, because I don't have a Hope insignia." Jason said.

"Master Rey is not happy with you right now Jason." Detrick said.

"Well, the old man is going to kill me after what I do next to you. You know, because you're going to beat Furno and then you'll lose to me at Glory Road." Jason said, getting Detrick to chuckle.

"You're half right. I'll beat Furno, but there's no way that you'll beat me. I'll always be one step ahead of you." Detrick said.

"Just because they call you The Ultimate Hope doesn't mean that you're better than me." Jason said. "I'm the Ace."

"Well, I think I am better than you, but we can find out at Glory Road. Right now, I need to focus on making it there." Detrick said

"Go out there and win." Jason said, before patting Detrick on the back and starting to walk away. After a few seconds, Jason starts to get a feeling that he's being watched. He looks around for a few second, before the lights turn off and then they turn back on to reveal Micah Hyde in front of Sabre. "What the hell?"

"Don't be alarmed. I'm only here to talk, Jason Sabre." Micah said as Sabre stayed tense at the sight of the 6'6 man.

"Who are you?" Sabre asked.

"I am Micah Guy. The man behind Azriel and more importantly behind Despair." Micah said.

"Okay, now that I know who you are, why shouldn't I lose my shoe up your ass?" Jason asked

"Such a confident man. As for a reason why, there is no reason to resort to violence. I am here with an offer. Jason, I sense great potential in you. I feel your energy and I can see your past. It's full of Despair isn't it?" Micah said as he notices Jason's facial expression change. "You have a lot of envy, fear and hatred running through your blood and mind. You have what it takes to be my apprentice."

"I'm not looking for an internship." Jason said.

"This isn't an internship. This is your destiny. I know about Giselle and you meeting each other." Micah said.

"Who?" Jason lies

"Don't fib. I know what she's doing behind Azriel's back. I know that she believes that you can overthrow Azriel. And I know that you can. You are the future King of Despair." Micah said, before Jason shakes his head.

"I'm not interested." Jason said.

"I expected that, but this will not be our last meeting. At one point in time, you will agree to becoming my apprentice. That's you destiny waiting to happen. Once that happens, I will help you dethrone Azriel from the inside." Micah said.

"Why do you even want Azriel gone?" Jason asked.

"Because if Azriel continues to run Despair, then one day he'll throw me to the wolves. You would never do that. Your type of Despair makes you a perfect king. His type of Despair makes him a cold blooded dictator. Whenever you're willing to break your past bonds, I will gladly embrace you as my next pupil." Micah then begins to walk away. "Until next time…"

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen**

"It is main event time and after the last match, I'm excited to see how Detrick Cyrus and Furno Moxley can possibly top it." David said

"Detrick Cyrus has had one match this season and it was a win over Grimm. Tonight could be more of the same if he can get past this theif." Evan said

"Do you think Detrick will win?" David asked.

"Yes. I'm actually going to go on record and say that Detrick will advance to Glory Road. But I don't see him winning the ACW World Championship." Evan states.

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"Furno Moxley is receiving a negative reaction from these fans and why wouldn't he? He's a known criminal." David said

"He has to be smart though. I mean, he's stolen millions throughout the country." Evan said

"But can he steal a win against Detrick Cyrus and advance to Glory Road?" David questions.

The bell rings. Detrick hops around the right while Furno takes a more tighter stance, looking at the Luchadore. Detrick goes for a low kick to the leg, but Furno moves out of the way. Detrick then uses the momentum of the kick to do a 360 flip right in front of Furno, garnering cheers from the crowd. Furno goes for a punch, but Detrick ducks and grabs Furno's leg, but he quickly scrambles to the ropes to force Detrick to let go, before he does anything else. Detrick backs off, before Furno initates a lock up. Detrick turns it into a side headlock, rather quickly. After 3 seconds in the hold, Detrick does a headlock takedown on the slightly taller man. Furno is able to wrap his legs around the head of Detrick, forcing him to break his grip on the headlock. Detrick kips up to his feet to break it and attempts a drop kick once Furno gets up, but the thief sidesteps. Detrick stands right back up, only for Furno to do a leg sweep, Belly to Belly takedown. Furno quickly controls the side of Detrick, but the Lucha Warrior elbows him on the side of the head and escapes fairly quickly after wiggling around. Furno and Detrick both get up and Furno grabs Detrick's arm, attempting a hip toss. Only for it to be countered into an inside cradle

…..

1

..

Kick out at 1.08

Furno then gets to his feet and throws a clothesline, but Detrick ducks underneath. Furno turns around into a spin kick to the torso. Furno grabs his chest as Detrick prepares to run off the ropes. However, Furno grabs him by his mask and pulls him down with a Mat Slam backbreaker. Furno follows with a pointed elbow drop and goes for a pin, but Detrick kicks out at 0.23. Furno quickly picks Detrick up, before dropping him with a scoop slam and then follows with another pointed elbow. Detrick rolls toward the corner and tries to use it to get up. Furno follows behind and lays in a few stiff shots, before the ref pulls him back. Detrick takes advantage by doing a front roll straight into a front dropkick to knock Furno down. Detrick quickly picks him up for a Snap Suplex, before following with a standing moonsault. But Furno rolls out of the way. Detrick lands on his feet, but Furno school boys him.

…..

1

….

….

Kick out at 1.5

Detrick snaps up to his feet and does a headscissors takedown on Furno, before grabbing his foot. However, Furno kicks Detrick in the chest with his free foot to knock him back and gets to his feet. Detrick charges toward him, but Furno does the same and catches Detrick with a running crossbody. Furno then drags Detrick up in a headlock, possibly going for the Headlock Driver, but Detrick pushes him off. Furno pushes the momentum of the push to come off the ropes with a Rebound clothesline that knocks Detrick down. Furno then picks Detrick up and punches him across the face, before taking him to the corner and lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. However, before he can climb, Detrick kicks Furno right in the face, causing him to back off. Detrick then flies off the top with a Crossbody, only for Furno to catch him in mid air and push him down with a gutbuster.

"What a counter by Furno in this back and forth match." David said

"It was a beautiful- if not somewhat disgusting counter by the Thief." Evan said

Furno smirks at the downed Detrick and stomps on him a few times. He picks him up, before punching the Lucha Warrior down to the mat. Then he does it again! Furno then comes off the ropes and drops a knee across the head of Detrick, before putting him in a neck crank. The crowd tries to will their Ultimate Hope on. Detrick tries to will himself up to his feet and after 30 seconds, he does. Detrick turns his body and pushes Furno into the ropes, only for the Thief to comeback with a rebound clothesline. Furno basically falls with Detrick and straight into a pin.

…..

1

….

…

…..

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.46

Furno quickly puts Detrick in a front facelock, trying to rest while wear down Detrick some more. After 20 seconds of him being in the hold, Furno gator rolls both of themselves to the middle of the ring. The crowd is once again willing Detrick on as he attempts to roll his way out of the hold. He succeeds as he gets closer to the bottom rope, but ends up rolling both himself and Furno out of the ring. Both crash down to the floor, however Furno manages to keep a hold of the front facelock. Detrick starts to get up with the front face lock still in. Detrick punches Furno a couple times over the head to escape, then he follows with a running dropkick that sends Furno into the ring post, back first. Furno walks around the post, holding his back and standing near the steps. Detrick runs towards him, jumps on the steps and lunges toward him. But Furno swats him, spine first into the ring apron, next to them. The crowd cringes as Furno looks at the steps and then Detrick who is laying on top of the ring apron. Furno gets on top of the ring apron and sets up a Powerbomb with him pointed towards the steps.

"This is going to break the spine of Detrick. He needs to counter!" David said.

Furno attempts the powerbomb, but Detrick reverses it into a sit out Facebuster as they come off the ring apron. The crowd cheers loudly as Moxley's face hits steel.

"These two men are pulling out all the stops for an opprotunity to be ACW World Champion." David said.

"Are these two going to have anything left for that match after tonight? I mean, Jason nearly killed himself last week and Detrick and Furno are doing the same tonight. Azriel is the only one who didn't have to kill himself to win." Evan said

Detrick rolls Furno into the ring as the camera picks up blood, pouring from Furno's face. Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick attempts a frog splash and it connects perfectly! He hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.75!

Unsure of what to do next, Detrick then decides to climb to the top turnbuckle again. Detrick looks around at the hot crowd, before going for the Falling Star (High angle senton bomb), but Moxley gets his knees up! Detrick rolls around in pain, before Furno picks him up by his arm and hits a cutthroat neckbreaker! Both men lay on the floor as a 'A-C-W!' chant fills the arena, followed by 'This is Awesome!' The ref checks on both before starting to count them out. It is Furno who gets up first at 5, while Detrick follows not to long after that. Furno grabs his head and goes for the headlock driver, but Detrick counters the finisher with a Back suplex. Detrick goes for the pin, but Furno kicks out at 2.79. Detrick gets up and measure Furno for the DKO (Firemans carry dropped into an overhead kick). Furno is up and Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders. But Furno elbows Detrick in the face. Furno slides off Detrick's shoulder and turns him around, before connecting with a Double underhook DDT! Furno goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.84!

Furno then picks Detrick up and places him on the top turnbuckle, before going up himself. However, Detrick meets him with a few right hands. Furno doesn't go down either though and the two engage in a slugfest as the fans cheer Detrick and boo Furno. Neither are giving in, but Furno ends up grabbing Detrick by the back of the head and drives knee straight into his face to take advantage. Furno then connects with a massive Superplex on Detrick Cyrus. Detrick rolls over, onto the ring apron. Furno gets up to his feet as Detrick gets up using the ropes while standing on the ring apron. Furno runs at Detrick only for him to pull the top rope down. Furno falls over the top rope and then lands on his feet, outside the ring. Furno then dives off the ring apron and connects with a hurricanrana sending him into the announce table. Detrick pushes Furno onto the announce table and punches him a couple times, before climbing onto the ring apron. Then, he looks back at the motionless Furno. Detrick then jumps up to the top rope and does a springboard moonsault through the announce table!

"He just moonsaulted Furno through our table! Holy shit!" David said

"My table! My beautiful table!" Evan said

"You have to respect the depths these two men are willing to go to become the first ACW World Champion." David said.

"They aren't even in the title match yet, this is just a qualifier." Evan said

Neither men move as the ref exits the ring to check on both and therefore, stop the count. The crowd applauds the maneuver. The ref spends a good minute checking them, before they both begin to stir. Both men get to their knees, trading lefts and rights on the floor with the crowd firmly against the Anarchist and cheering for Detrick. However, it is Furno who gets the better of this exchange after a hard right to the chin. Detrick crumples to the floor, with Furno getting up slowly, pulling him up with him. Furno pushes Detrick in the ring and gets on the ring apron only for Detrick to quickly get up and kick Furno in the face as he enters the ring. Furno is woozy as a result, but manages to get his entire body back in, but is quickly hit with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)! After 10 seconds of laying on the floor, Detrick slides over and pins Furno.

….

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Furno gets his foot on the bottom rope as the crowd groans.

Furno crawls to the corner as Detrick struggles to get to his feet. Detrick walks over to Furno and pulls him out of the corner. Furno throws a right hand, but Detrick responds with a second 915! The the crowd explodes as Detrick then drags Furno back up to his feet and picks him up in a firemans Carry. The DKO connects! Detricks rolls Furno onto his back and lays on his chest as the ref counts.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…..

…

3!

"Detrick Cyrus has done it. The main event of Glory Road is official. It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus to determine the first ever ACW World Champion." David said

"I told you he would win it, but it wasn't easy. Furno brought it tonight." Evan said

"You're right. Kudos to Furno Moxley on his performance. He came close, but it was Detrick's night. This was not the heist of the century, this was the hero conquering the villain and moving on to his next quest. And that quest is the ACW World Championship." David said.

"Next week, the Semi-Finals for the Womens Championship will be set." Evan said

"Join us next week for that. Thank you for watching" David said

* * *

 **(Stone Cold Creamery)**

CJ Hawk looks at the TV as Natalia licks her ice cream cone.

"That was a really good match." CJ Said.

"And Detrick won. He's going to be ACW World Champion and I'm going to be ACW Womens Champion! That's great." Natalia said

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You still have two more matches and Detrick has to deal with Jason Sabre and Azriel. Jason absolutely killed Ralston and Azriel...well, I know from experience, is a tough task. Plus Detrick might let emotions get the best of him with Jason being in the match." CJ Said, before receiving a text. He looks at his phone and groans

"Who is that?" Natalia said

"It's my dad." CJ said

"Oh, Papa Hawk. Hey, CJ, why haven't I met him yet?" Natalia asked.

"He's a bit too much. I hardly ever visit home anymore. He's really not a fan of my work. In fact, he has his own wrestling school just to spite me. It's ridiculous to be honest with you." CJ explains

"But he's your dad." Natalia said

"So?" CJ asked

"Isn't family everything?" Natalia said

"Not always." CJ said.

"What did he text you about?" Natalia asked

"He told me to get some water...and then he told me not to spill it again or he'll beat my ass until it's red." CJ said

"That's abusive." Natalia said

"He's not abusive. He's just a crazy old man. He thinks he's the king of some country called 'Waterkanda'" CJ said, getting a laugh from Natalia.

"Hey CJ…" Natalia asked

"What?" CJ asked

"Can I have another ice cream cone?" Natalia asked

"I don't have the money for that. I'm not a millionaire, I'm just a wrestler!" CJ exclaims

 **(Hotel room)**

Meanwhile, in a hotel room, we see pictures of Natalia ripped up. A dining room table was broken in half. There was food all over the floor. Broken glass and red wine were all over the floor. Rose petals were scattered. In the bathroom, a platinum blond women looks down with her hair covering her face.

"You stood me up Natalia….you don't stand me up, my love... you rejected my love… So now I will force you to be my love….because I get what I want….because…"

She looks up at the mirror to reveal her face is painted Sky Blue with a black diamond around both eyes.

"I...Am...Diamondust"

She then headbutts the mirror and screams.

* * *

 **(Outside Richard Montoya's office)**

Anthony Dre stands outside the office with a grin on his face as Raptor Reigns is next to him. They stand outside with the fully glass door with a wooden frame.

"I'm telling you Raptor, the people are going to love me after I pitch me being added into the ACW World Championship match. It's going be the biggest moment in history when I win the ACW World Title." Anthony said

"I don't think it's going to work." Raptor said

"Why not?" Anthony questions.

"Because you got your ass handed to you by Casey Harris." Raptor said

"Speaking of Casey, why are we protecting him after what he did to me, yet Jason Sabre is an enemy for what he did to will?" Anthony questions.

"Because you just lost. Will was destroyed." Raptor explains.

"Whatever. Richard Montoya knows that Dre is Okay. He'll let me in the match and guess what? I….Go...Over." Anthony said, before twisting the knob and finding out that the door was locked.

"Looks like you can't even go over a doorknob." Raptor chuckled, to the annoyance of Anthony. But then the laughing stopped when Anarchy appeared behind them. Raptor came face to face with Roman as Ash had his baseball bat in one hand and Lacey on his other. Jasper looks at Raptor, who hasn't taken his eyes off Roman, before looking at Anthony Dre.

"Wrong place, wrong time, Anthony." Jasper said, before Roman headbutts Raptor in the face. Anthony is about to help, but Jasper knees him in the gut and hits him in the face with the baseball bat. Raptor punches Roman, but is quickly jabbed in the jaw with Ash's bat. Roman kicks Raptor in the gut, before picking him up for a Powerbomb. Roman Powerbombs Raptor through the glass part of the door.

"Richard, we're here." Ash said as he steps through the glass door and over Raptor's body with the rest of Anarchy following. Unfortunately, they see nobody. "The son of a bitch ran."

"He must've gotten out of here during the Lacey vs Erin match. He recognized us." Jasper said.

"He'll have to show his face eventually." Ash said "And when he does, he will pay for what he did."

"And we will reign, right?" Lacey asked

"Of course." Ash said. "Anarchy….will...Reign"

 **(Credits)**

* * *

 **A/N: Lets recap this crazy show. We started by finding out how Furno and Nyx ended up in ACW featuring the debut of the Revenant. Following that, Detrick got Natalia a psychopath on her tail, before Rey Pantera declared Jason as no alley of Hope. But Detrick seems to have a different view on Sabre. Then Ray Kiran made his debut and absolutely failed. His opponent Casey was then attacked by Brutus, who failed his mission because of Kyle Stevens and Mason Locke. Giselle declared the mission a failure backstages as tensions between Adela and Giselle continue to escalate. Also, it seems that Adela is aware of Sabre and Giselle. Then Anarchy reigned on Rayleen, Talia, Freddy and the shitty bodyguard known as Caesar Montana. Rayleen was injured and Lacey took her spot, before winning a match against Erin Frost to advance in a pretty good match. Ash then introduced Anarchy to the world. Following that Jason and Detrick met up, before Jason was introduced to Micah Hyde, who also wants Jason as the King of Despair instead of Azriel. Or at least that's what he told him. In the main event, Detrick Cyrus defeats Furno Moxley in a great match that made up for the awfulness of Ray Kiran (With the womens match also helping with the I'm sorry for this disgrace). Then CJ Hawk got a text from his dad with Natalia around. But the ice cream for dinner might've been a mistake for Natalia as it has awoken Diamondust (Thanks Detrick.). Then we ended with Anarchy storming into the office of Richard Montoya after beating up Raptor Reigns and Anthony Dre. It looks like we know who Ash was talking about. REVIEW!**

* * *

ACW Episode 6 preview:

Tag Team Match; Anarchy (Jasper Cage & Roman McIntyre) vs Raptor Reigns & Anthony Dre

Womens Championship tournament: Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood

Singles match: Lacey Alvarez vs Talia Brooks

Plus, Katarina Love & Nevah Maria backstory. Giselle meets with Jason Malice. Why did Mason & Kyle help Casey? Ray Kiran meets Jason Sabre. What will be the aftermath of Natalia no showing the hotel room meeting with Diamondust? And where is Richard Montoya

As per usual, review with your thoughts


	8. Episode 6: Anarchy Reigns

**(1 year earlier)**

"We shouldn't be here right now. Your father would not want this." Nevah Maria said as she she stands in an elevator with Katarina Love.

"My father is dead. It doesn't matter to me if he likes this or not. I want to do it." Katarina said.

"You inherited millions of dollars from your dad. Why would you want to do this?" Nevah asked, only for Katarina to smile.

"It's simple really. I get whatever I want. And what I want is for the middle and lower class people to continue suffering and crying. Even more than what happened when the Ten Children of Despair held up that school nine years ago and forced eight thousand students to commit suicide." Katarina said to the shock of Nevah.

"You didn't just say that." Nevah said

"I did. I mean, they were just a bunch of poor kids. Them killing themselves on national TV wasn't really tragic. They probably would've become criminals anyways. They were mourning the future criminals of America with all those candles." Katarina said, before the elevator stopped. The two sliding doors retracted and Giselle stood there.

"Who's your friend?" Giselle asked as Katarina stepped out with Nevah following after.

"Nevah Maria. She followed me here." Katarina said.

"Unless she's joining Despair, I don't want her in my building." Giselle said.

"But Despair needs my funding. If you want me to align myself with you guys then you should let her stay." Katarina counter, but Giselle was unphased by the threat.

"Do you honestly think you could outmaneuver me with such petty threat? I can see through your eyes. You would stab that woman in the back with a knife if it meant that you could join Despair. You love the pain we cause to ones below you. You want to be apart of us. We don't want to be or have to be apart of you." Giselle explains. "But I understand why you keep her around, so I'll let her stay for now."

Katarina smiles

"I'm glad that you see it my way." Katarina said.

* * *

 **(Brooks Mansion)**

Freddy Escobar sits in a chair with Caesar Montana standing right next to him.

"What does Jacob want boss?" Caesar asked.

"Maybe he wants to hire you for security?" Freddy sarcastically states

"Really?" Caesar said

"No! Do you not remember a few days ago when you got beaten up by a women and then that gang of rebels called Anarchy? You freaking suck!'' Freddy shouts

"He's not the only one." Jacob Brooks said as he walks into his office. He looks at Caesar. "Get outside and guard the door."

"Yes sir." Caesar said, before leaving the room. Three seconds later, a butler enter the room.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said quietly

"Get out Jarold! I want to talk to my future brother in law in private." Jacob said and the butler instantly walked out, sensing the hostility. Jacob waits a couple seconds, letting the sound of silence get to Freddy, who tried his best to keep his cool. Jacob loosens his tie as he paces back and forth behind Freddy.

"So why am I here?" Freddy finally asked, causing Jacob to stop. Jacob then spins Freddy's chair around and bends over near his face.

"Are you kidding me? You're here because you put my sister in danger. Not only did you fail to get her into the Womens Championship tournament-" Jacob said

"You're the one who got pinned." Freddy said

"Only because you didn't do enough damage beforehand, but your failure to get her into the tournament is not why you're here. It's because you put her in danger last week." Jacob said

"That's Caesar's fault." Freddy said

"You couldn't protect her! Anarchy attacked her and you did nothing but get beat up like that useless waste of a condom standing outside my door! She could've gotten her arm broken like the other girl!" Jacob shouts

"You don't think I know that!" Freddy shouts back, standing up.

"I don't think you know anything! Hell, I don't think you're man enough to marry my sister and help me run my oil company." Jacob said

"Yeah? Is that what you think? You don't think I'm man enough. Someone who had his ass wiped with dollar bills and knows nothing about hard work is telling me that I'm not man enough. I am man enough! I'll take on all of Anarchy by myself. Tomorrow, I'm going to get my revenge on those four for touching my fiance. Just watch." Freddy said, before storming out of the room.

"You better." Jacob said, before hearing his phone ring. Jacob sees it's from an unknown caller but recognizes the zip code. "That's from Mexico."

He answers

"Hello, this Alexis Espinoza…" a female voice said.

"This is Jacob Brooks The Third. How did you get my number?" Jacob questions

"My father was a friend of your fathers. When your father passed, he helped with the funeral. Well, my father passed last year and I took over his businesses." Alexis explains.

"What? Do you want a business meeting or something?" Jacob asked.

"No." The girl spoke. "I want to talk about your future Brother in Law. You know, Freddy Escobar."

"What about him?" Jacob said.

"He stole five million dollars from my father." Alexis said.

"I can pay that back." Jacob said

"No, because he didn't just steal from a business tycoon. He stole from the kingpin of a drug cartel." Alexis said, making Jacob's eyes widen in shock. "He's a millionaire because he stole from my dad. My dad went soft in his later years, but he's gone now and I'm in charge. Your brother in law is going to get hunted down, so out of respect for your family, you better get out while you can. This is your one warning, because people are coming to America for his body."

"Can we negotiate this?" Jacob asked

"No. Because Freddy's going to be a lesson for anyone who crosses me. You don't mess-"

Jacob closes his eyes as sweat drips from his forehead

"-with the Queen of the South."

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night) _  
To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ) _  
Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera) _  
As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia) _  
All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking) _  
Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down) _  
And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside) _  
I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing) _  
Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song) _  
So stand up, stand up  
_ (We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him) _  
They might call me crazy_

(Detrick does a Springboard Moonsault through the Announce table of Furno) _  
For saying I'll fight until there is no more  
_ (Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him) _  
Blinded, I can't see the end  
_ (Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him) _  
Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat) _  
The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya') _  
Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides) _  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear) _  
It finally begins...  
_ (A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to ACW. Richard Montoya is not here tonight for some reason, but we still do have a great night of action as we are quickly approaching Glory Road." David said

"Tonight is the last Quarter Final match as Katarina Love, a beautiful and rich Despair member takes on that scum that belongs in jail, Nyx Rosewood. I hope Nyx loses like her boyfriend." Evan said

"A little harsh. Also on tonights show, Lacey Alvarez of Anarchy will take on Talia Brooks. Talia wants revenge for what Lacey and Anarchy did to her last week in an apparent beatdown in the locker room. Speaking of which, Rayleen Barnetts arm has been broken as a result of that attack and she will sit out the rest of this season." David announces

"At least it wasn't Talia." Evan shrugs

"Anyways, up next, it will be Anarchy's Roman McIntyre and Jasper Cage vs Anthony Dre and Raptor Reigns." David said

 **I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep  
Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

"This match came about after Anthony Dre challenged Anarchy for attacking them after last weeks show." Evan said

"Why did they attack them?" Asked David

"Wrong place, wrong time." Evan said

 **As I crawl through dirt and mud  
I'm sinking under  
In a grave of life that was  
I saw a light**

"Roman and Jasper are half of Anarchy. Jasper is the one who allegedly planned out the attacks from last week." David said

"According to my sources, Roman is the powerhouse of the group." Evan said

"I think we can see that. We don't need dirtsheets to tell us it." David said

"You don't respect good journalism." Evan Neal said

The bell sounds as Jasper and Anthony start the match. Jasper does a side headlock take, before Anthony gets back up and does his own headlock takedown. But, like him, Jasper gets up. Jasper does a light punch to Anthony's back before pushing him towards the ropes. Jasper rebounds off the ropes and tries to hit a shoulder tackle, but Anthony sidesteps it. Anthony catches him with a jumping knee to the back to send him to the ground. Anthony tries to go for a standing moonsault, but Jasper rolls out of the way. Anthony Dre lands on his feet, but Jasper back rolls onto his feet and dropkicks him from behind. Jasper then follows up with a jumping knee drop across the forehead. Jasper then drags Anthony by his arm and tags in Roman. The crowd cheers with some scattered boos thrown in.

"Are these fans really cheering these hoodlums over Hope? They are criminals on the level of Furno and Nyx." Said Evan.

"No offense to Raptor and Anthony, but they don't exactly have the cool factor or charisma of Anarchy." David explains

"LA is a Hope city though." Evan said

"They cheered Jason Sabre over Will Ralston a couple weeks ago. People aren't mindless sheep." David said

Roman stomps away at Anthony, before picking up the much smaller man. Roman grabs Anthony's arm and pulls him up into the air, before taking him back down with a clothesline. Anthony's feet didn't even touch the ground when Roman did that and the crowd cheers the show of power. Roman puts a boot on Anthony's chest, going for a pin, but gets a 0.23, before Anthony pushes his foot off. Roman picks Anthony up and throws him into a neutral corner, before hitting a running clothesline against it. Roman then drags Anthony up to his shoulder. Roman runs toward the opposite corner and lawndarts Anthony into the top turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes! Anthony turns around, dizzy as Roman runs off the ropes and connects with a massive clothesline that sends Dre spinning in the air. A loud 'Roman' chant starts up as McIntyre looks at Raptor who's in the corner. Roman then picks Dre up and biel throws him into his teams corner. Roman challenges Raptor and Raptor Reigns forcefully tags himself into the match.

"Here we go. Raptor Reigns is the 6'5, 265 pound member of Hope who is a decorated Military veteran. On the other side is Roman McIntyre, the 6'6, 270 pound muscle of the renegade group known as Anarchy." Evan said

"The crowd is feeling it right now as Roman is showing some balls by challenging Raptor." David said

Raptor enters the ring and slowly walks to the middle of the ring where Roman McIntyre stands. The crowd is 80-20 in favor of Roman with loud Anarchy chants. Raptor strikes first with an uppercut, but Roman fires back with his own. Roman then delivers a couple right hands, but Raptor fires back with a right hook. The samoan then hits a headbutt to the Irish/Greek Anarchy member. Roman backs up as Raptor follows him to deliver a Axe Handle Smash to take Anarchy's big man down. Raptor picks Roman up and lifts him up for a Somoan Drop, but before he could fall back, Roman slips off and his a discus Elbow to the back of the head. Roman then turns him around and connects with a Lariat straight into his knee! Raptor writhes in pain over the Lariat/Backbreaker combo, before Roman tags in Jasper.

Jasper immediately gets on the attack by connecting with a running double knee press. Jasper then locks Raptor into a Dragon Sleeper. The bigger man slides over to the ropes with Jasper still on him. Jasper milks the entire five count to wear down the bigger man, before letting go. Jasper helps the bigger man up by using his riot vest and deliver a sharp elbow over the head. Jasper then does a sit out neckbreaker on Reigns. Jasper then grabs Reigns and tries to put him on the top turnbuckle. Jasper tries to climb up, but Reigns headbutts him and Jasper falls off. Raptor then feels his leg get sweeped by Roman McIntyre! The ref adomonishes Roman, who ignores him as Raptor Reigns sits on the top turnbuckle, holding his man parts. Jasper then runs toward him, leaps up onto the top turnbuckle and connects with a Superplex, before rolling up with Raptor Reigns and hitting a Falcon Arrow, completing the Shining Moment! He goes for the pin!

…..

"Absolutely impressive power by Jasper who was able to easily lift Raptor Reigns up in one motion." David said

1

…..

…..

…..

…...

2

…..

….

Anthony Dre breaks it up at 2.50!

"Anarchy has been dominating a majority of this match. I'm very impressed with what they can do in the ring." Evan said.

Anthony jumps to the middle rope as Jasper gets up and connects with a Springboard Stunner. Roman enters the ring and chase after Anthony, causing Dre to leave the ring. Roman then is forced back into his corner by the ref. Meanwhile, Raptor Reigns picks Jasper up and connects with a Powerbomb. He goes for the pin, but the ref is talking to Roman McIntyre, who is ignoring him and just looking at Raptor. Anthony Dre enters the ring again, but this time, Roman pushes the ref out of the way and charges at Dre. But Raptor jumps up from his pin attempted and catches Roman on his shoulders. Raptor goes for the Cyclone (F-5), but McIntyre lands on his feet behind him. Raptor turns around into a Superman Punch. Roman then turns to see Anthony Dre lunging at him with the Dre Kick (Superkick)! But Roman ducks and Dre hits Raptor with it! Raptor goes down as Anthony looks surprised at what he did. Roman turns Raptor around and kicks him in the gut, before hitting him with a Killshot (Powerbomb into his knees)! Roman rolls out of the ring as the ref is confused at all the mayhem. Jasper then puts his arm over Raptor.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"Anarchy picks up a very impressive win at 8:32. Roman and Jasper showed us what they got in similar fashion to Lacey." David said

"I wouldn't say that. Roman and Jasper ran this match, unlike Lacey's match last week." Evan said, before noticing Ash and Lacey enter the ring. The music dies as the crowd chants "Anarchy" as Ash looks on with a mic in his hand.

"Looks like you guys know who we are. We are Anarchy. Now, I could come out here and talk about how badass we are. Or how cool we are, but I'm not. You already know that stuff. You look at us and you know it. You guys know that we're the bad guys, but you're still going to cheer us. But I digress. I don't care about cheers. I care about one thing. Last week, I said that you would pay the price for what you did to us. But instead of taking it like someone with a shred of honor, you are hiding. Where are you? Where the fuck are you?! Face us! Face your Ch-" Ash said before being interrupted by the sounds of Power by Kanye West plays.

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

Ash looks annoyed as his impassioned promo is cut off by Freddy Escobar and Caesar Montana, who is carrying a briefcase. Freddy is about to speak.

"No!" Ash cuts off. "You two aren't needed here. We beat the fuck out of your coke snorting ass, your personal Paul Blart, that MMA chick that no one gives a fuck about and that billion dollar bitch that has no clue when she's being played. I'm done with you two. So unless you want to get beaten down again, then walk back, because I'm not here for you. I'm here for-" Ash is then cut off

"Be quiet your homeless scum. You have a lot of nerve commanding Freddy Escobar around. I don't bow to you four. You four are people who work for people like me. I honestly don't care about who you're after or why you want revenge on them. I want revenge on you for what you did to my wife, so I have a proposal for tonight." Freddy said.

"I'm not in the mood to negotiate." Ash said, before Jasper stepped up.

"Hear him out." Jasper said

"You have one minute before I send Roman up there to end both of you." Ash said.

"Do you see this briefcase that Caesar is holding. It has ten thousand dollars in it. I want revenge on you for what you did last week. So instead of having Lacey and Talia main event tonight. How about you and I go at it for the honor of my future wife!? " Freddy said getting a surprising pop from the fans.

"So let me recap. You are offering us ten thousand for a match with me?" Ash said

"No. If you win, I'll give you the money." Freddy said.

"Okay, I'll play your game, but let's be honest Freddy. You don't love Talia and you aren't fighting for her honor. You just love her big brothers oil company and you're fighting so you can own it." Ash said, before dropping the mic and pissing off Freddy. Bulletproof hits as the crowd 'oohs' at the line from Ash.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

A semi muscular with blue eyes and short black hair sits on a bench shirtless. You can see the stitches and scars on his skin from his battles. Suddenly Giselle enters the room. He dries his hair with a towel

"Jason Malice, it's been a while since I've seen you." Giselle said.

"Azriel sent me to Thailand to take care of some traitors who thought that they could escape his wrath." Jason Malice said as he stands up and motions toward six stitches on his upper pectoral muscle. "I picked this up from a knife fight."

"I have been told that you disposed of all of them and their bodies." Giselle said

"Correct." Malice confirms.

"Then I have one more mission for you. Bring us Casey Harris. Alive, not dead." Giselle said as Malice looks straight in her eyes.

"No." He replies

"What?" Giselle questions. "You're denying Azriel. Remember that he was the man who saved you from your past when your wife killed herself and attempted to take you to hell with her."

"I know. That's why I said no. You ordered me to hunt down Casey. Azriel did not. Sorry Queen, but I live to serve Azriel, not you." Jason said

"Do it or I will hurt you and make these scars seem like childs play." Giselle threatens.

"No. You are being insubordinate and stepping out of your bounds. Giselle, Azriel didn't put me on this assignment for a reason. So I have to respect it." Jason Malice said, before putting a shirt on and walking toward the door.

"You would be helping him." She says

"Don't try and manipulate me into doing it. I'm smarter than that. Besides, I'm busy with other things." Jason said before walking out of the room

"If you were smart then you would've said yes. Now you're on my bad side… and when the time comes, you will fear the Rose of Sin." Giselle said to herself.

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Casey is walking down the hall, minding his own business when he notices Mason Locke and Kyle Stevens walking down the halls together.

"Hey." Casey dully greets. "Thanks for the save last week."

"Don't thank me. Master Rey asked me to do it." Mason said.

"Why?" Casey asked

"Because Azriel wants you." Mason said

"Why?" Casey asked, even more confused

"I don't know. All we know is that Brutus was ordered to kidnap you and I have to protect you." Mason said

"What about you?" Casey asked, turning his attention to Kyle.

"Me & Brutus have a history. We used to be in this MMA group together called 'Fight Club'. We trained together, but he never got along with anybody. Although everyone didn't mind. He was scary. I saw him kill a man during a fight once...his name was Wolfgang." Kyle said

"I've seen my own share of deaths. It doesn't get easier. It just gets more depressing." Casey said, before turning back to Mason. "Anyways, you don't need to protect me. I walk alone."

Casey then walked away, leaving Kyle and Mason alone.

"I wish I could stop, but Rey told me to keep an eye on him." Mason said.

"You gotta do what you gotta do and what I gotta do is take a leak." Kyle said, before walking away from Mason.

 **(In the bathroom)**

Kyle walks into the bathroom and goes to a urinal. He unzips and we hear the sound of the yellow waterfall. As Kyle does this, he doesn't notice Brutus Vicious walking into the bathroom behind him. Anger was the only word that could describe his face. Brutus then hits Kyle behind with a right to the back of the head, causing Kyle's head to hit the handle of the urinal. Brutus turns Kyle around and kicks him in the gut. He then picks him up and does a release Powerbomb back first into the urinal.

"You wanna fuck me over, you piece of shit!" Brutus yells at the toilet water covered man, before kicking him in the face with the bottom of his boot. Kyle's face is sandwiched between the urinal and the boot. Kyle then slumps onto the floor. "Enjoy, your fucking concussion."

Brutus then walks away, but stops and turns back around. Brutus picks Kyle up and biels him into the door of toilet, causing it to break.

"Fuck you." he says, before finally leaving

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have been told that it is time for the last match in the first round of the ACW Womens Championship tournament." David said.

 **The paranoia is in bloom, the P-R  
Transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs**

"Here comes the criminal." Evan said.

"Last week, her boyfriend came close in a great match against Detrick Cyrus." David said

"And like him, she will lose." Evan said.

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"And now Katarina Love has arrived." David said

"And what a woman she is. Someone with her class deserves to be Champion. She is my favorite to win this entire thing." Evan said

The bell rings and the two women tie up immediately. Katarina changes it into a arm wrench as the crowd chants 'You both suck' at them. Katarina holds onto the arm, before twisting it around and putting him in a hammerlock. She keeps pressure on Nyx, before Nyx walks toward the rope and grabs it. The ref separates the two. As the ref pulls Katarina back, Nyx jumps at her and connects with a running dropkick. Katarina gets back to her feet only to see Nyx running off the ropes. Thinking quickly, Katarina caught Nyx off the rebound with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Katarina then runs towards the ropes and comes back with handspring Phoenix, impressive the originally hostile crowd. She quickly goes for a pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

Kick out at 2.01!

Katarina drags Nyx to her feet and slaps her across the face. Nyx takes that as a wake up call as she fires back with a chop across the chest. She does a couple more to quickly take advantage, before forcing Katarina's back against the rope and Irish whipping her. But she fakes her out and pulls her back in to connect with a elbow to the face. Nyx pulls her up and goes for a snap DDT. She connects as the crowd chants 'Go to Jail.' This causes her to yell at some of the fans, which turns out to be a bad move, because she gets rolled up from behind by Katarina.

….

1

….

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.75

Nyx quickly rolls out of the ring to get away, but Katarina follows her outside and grabs her by her hair. Kat then slams Nyx's face against the ring apron, before throwing her back into the ring. As Katarina gets on the apron, she receives a shoulder thrust to the abdomen by Nyx. Nyx then runs off the opposite set of ropes and comes back at Katarina, only for Katarina to slingshot back into the ring with a slingshot clothesline. Katarina doesn't waste much time as she picks Nyx up and delivers a quick Snap Suplex. Katarina stands up and taunts to boos, before grabbing both of Nyx's legs.

"Love lockdown is about to be locked in." David said

"It's a modified Liontamer." Evan states

Katarina slightly turns Nyx's body attempting to get her on her stomach, but Nyx is able to free one leg and kick Katarina in the chest to force her to let go. Nyx gets to her feet, but Katarina catches her with a discus punch, to stop her from building momentum. Katarina then lifts Nyx onto her shoulders, possibly going for a KatBuster (Firemans Carry Facebuster), but Nyx slides out from the front and catches her with a falling DDT. Nyx gets to her feet. Katarina drags Nyx to the bottom of a corner and uses her foot to choke Nyx. The ref begins his five count, and Kat breaks it right before the five. The ref begins to admonish her. Katarina ignores the ref and bends off to slap Nyx in the face.

Nyx Rosewood, then got angry. She stands up and stares her down, only for Katarina to throw a right hand. Nyx blocks it and delivers her own right hand. Nyx follows with a couple more, before Katarina jumps out of the ring to avoid Nyx. However Nyx joins her by doing springboard forearm from inside the ring to the outside onto Katarina.

"Nyx has gone crazy." David said

"You shouldn't have slapped her." Evan sighs

Nyx then picks Katarina up and looks back at the steel steps. Nyx whips Katarina into the steps, but Katarina stops herself from hitting them. She then turns around and ducks underneath Nyx's superkick. Nyx foot ends up hitting the steel post. Nyx collapses to the floor, grabbing her leg, before Katarina picks her up and throws her back into the ring, seeing an opportunity. Katarina slides in and stomps at her bad leg, before pulling it up and dropping an elbow across it. Katarina then follows by picking Nyx's leg up and simply pulling at it. Katarina then grabs her other leg and finally locks in the Love Lockdown. Katarina pulls on the legs of Nyx while her knee is planted on the back of Nyx's head and Nyx's body is in the air. Nyx grips her black hair as her leg is in more pain than ever as the crowd has no sympathy for the crook. Nyx has nowhere to go and no one to save her, so she finally taps.

"Just like Furno last week, Nyx loses at 6:14." Evan said

"The Semi-Finals have been set. Next week Katarina Love will take on Lacey Alvarez and Natalia Rodriguez will take on Adela Harroway." David announces.

"We could end up with a all Despair finals for Glory Road if Katarina and Adela win." Evan suggests

"Or better yet, a no Despair finals for Glory Road if Hopes Natalia and Anarchy's Lacey win." David suggests

"With opening round in the books and no criminals in title matches, we can move on to our main event. It will be Ash Russo versus Freddy Escobar with 10,000 dollars on the line. This nobody from the streets could make more money than your entire comedy career in one night." Evan said

"Ignoring that. Freddy claims that he's doing this for his wife, but Ash thinks otherwise, but is willing to go along with it for the money. The main event is next." David said

* * *

 **(Jason Sabre's locker room)**

Jason is seen watching the show from a couch.

"It looks like Despair wins another one." Jason said, before hearing a knock on the door. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Come in."

Suddenly, Ray Kiran walked into the room with a 'Sabre is Bae' T-Shirt and a goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason questions at he looks at Kiran, who then plants down a box. "What is this?"

"I heard that you like drinking, so I got you a 12 pack of Capri-sun." Ray Kiran said.

"Okay, second question, why are you here?" Jason asked as he got up from the couch

"Oh...no reason. I mean, the two of us are just bros…"

"We'll never be bros." Jason said, causing Kiran to fake laugh

"You're so funny Jason. That's why I like you. Anyways, I was thinking that you and me can start hanging out. I have a Nintendo at my mom's place. We can be the Super Mario Brothers and I'll even let you be Luigi. Then we could microwave some Pizza Rolls and talk trash about all the people who bullied us while listening to my Spotify Playlist and playing Pokemon cards." Kiran suggested

"How about we don't hang out, you hop onto the magic short bus that you came on and go home instead?" Jason said, already annoyed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have another reason why I'm here." Kiran said

"No, I won't go to prom with you." Jason said

"No, not that...although, I wish you'd reconsider me when the time comes. I want you to help me fight Anarchy." Kiran said

"Why would I want to fight Anarchy? I have no issue with them." Jason said

"But i do. They beat me." Kiran said

"So did the girl scouts, but you're not asking me to fight them with you." Jason cracks

"That's our second fight." Kiran said, causing Jason to shake his head.

"You're pathetic." Jason states

"Listen, think about it. You're the Ace of Pro Wrestling and I'm the Ace of….um….losing. Yeah. I do that a lot. If we team up, we would be the greatest tag team ever. Think about all the women we'd get-"

"I don't have trouble getting women." Jason said

"Oh...do you have any tips?" Ask Kiran

"Drink bleach and hope your next life is better than this one. Now get out of here." Jason said, before patting him on the back and trying to push him out the door, suddenly the lights went out. They came back on and Jason saw two hooded men in skull masks standing in front of him and Kiran. "Get down!"

Jason pushes Kiran onto the ground as both men lunged at him. Jason caught one with a kick to the gut, but got hit with a punch from the other. However, Jason replied with his own, before elbowing the second one.

"Give me a weapon." Jason shouts at Kiran, before Kiran reaches in his pocket and tosses Jason something. "Is this a Spongebob keychain?"

"It matches my undies." Kiran said, to Jason's disgust, before Jason Sabre drilled one of the skull masked men with it, knocking him down and breaking the keychain. A single tear fell from Kiran's eye as the other masked skull man is seen standing over him. Kiran lets out a high pitched scream, before Jason came up from behind and turned the masked man around and hit him with a high knee strike to the temple, causing the masked man to drop down. Kiran is still screaming like a little girl.

"Will you shut up? He's knocked out." Jason said, before Kiran hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"You're the bestest friend I ever had. You're the first person who's ever saved me from bullies." Kiran said

"Get off me." Jason said, before pushing him off. "God dammit, now I have lard all over me."

"Good job Jason." Came the voice of Micah Hyde who was standing in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Sabre asked angrily before walking closer. Suddenly, Jason Malice walks into the room and stands in front of Micah. Jason stops in his tracks at the sight of the 6'3 man. "Who the hell is this?"

"Some protection, in case you get too worked up." Micah said

"Why the hell are you sending people to attack me? This is not how you convince someone to join you." Jason said.

"Hmm… you mentioned joining Despair. Is that thought on your mind" Micah said

"That's not the point. Why did you send these clowns to attack me?" Jason asked, a little louder this time.

"Just to test your strength. You are very strong, but you're not strong enough to beat Azriel…" Micah turned his back to Jason Sabre. "...you're not even strong enough to beat Detrick."

And with that, Jason ran toward Micah. However, he stopped in a second by Jason Malice who tackles Sabre down. Sabre tries to wrestle free from him. But Malice quickly puts him in a reverse chinlock to keep him grounded. Kiran is seen hiding behind the couch as all of this happens. Micah Hyde walks over to the Jasons and kneels down to get close to Jason Sabre's face.

"But you can be strong enough to defeat both of them. You are the King of Despair, Jason Sabre. Accept your destiny and allow me to give you everything you want." Micah said

"Fuck you." Jason Sabre said as Micah laughs

"I expected you to be hard headed, but you will realize what side you need to be on one day. Believe me, you will accept my offer." Micah then signals to Jason Malice who lets go. Micah walks out of the room with Malice behind him as Jason sits up on the floor looking at them.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus sits in a chair at a dinner table as he watches CJ Hawk poorly attempting to cook with Erin Frost and Natalia in a kitchen. CJ, of course had a chef hat on and a kiss the cook apron.

"CJ, you got egg shells in the cake mix again." Natalia whined

"It's not my fault, I'm didn't go to culinary school, I went to wrestling school." CJ Said

"I went to High School...I didn't graduate." Erin chimed in.

"Why am I not surprised?" CJ said

"Listen, we have to make a good dinner for Detrick before his title match at Glory Road." Natalia said

"Yeah, so get your stuff together Hawkman." Erin said before smacking CJ on the back.

"Hey, I didn't even want to be cook. You guys just made me wear this ridiculous costume and told me to cook." CJ said

"I thought that the apron had magical powers that would make you a good cook." Erin said.

"Why would you think that?!" CJ said, before seeing smoke come out of the stove. "Oh no, my chicken!"

"This was a bad idea." Detrick said as he approached the three with envelopes.

"No it wasn't. I'm sure CJ can fix it." Natalia said

"I'm a wrestler, not a miracle worker." CJ Said.

"It's fine. We can all just go out to eat. Anyways, I just got the mail. You got a package Natalia." Detrick said, before handing her the box. Natalia snatches it out of his hand.

"Presents!" Natalia shouts as she rips through the box and starts throwing packing peanuts everywhere.

"Hey! You got packing peanuts in the soup." CJ said

"Maybe it'll taste edible now." Erin said

"What's that supposed to mean?!" CJ shoots back before noticing the weird look on Natalia's face. "What did you get?"

"Someone sent me some weird type of dental floss." Natalia said

Suddenly CJ's got embarrassed as Natalia held up a pure white G-String. Detrick was also taken aback and looks into the box to see a note. He picks it up and notices it's written in Sky Blue paint

"I was going to wear this for you. We were supposed to have a special night. You rejected me. You forgot about me. I'll make you never forget my name. From, your true love." Detrick said.

"What the hell is that about?" CJ asked

"Why was this person going to wear dental floss?" Natalia questions.

"That's not dental-" CJ tries to explain before Detrick interrupts.

"Throw that away right now." Detrick commands. "It's just some creepy dude playing a prank."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked

"Yeah…" Detrick said after a few seconds of silence. He then walks out of the kitchen and notices a Raven sitting on the table. Detrick is confused by it, but then notices a letter, rolled up and tied around its neck. The Raven stood there as Detrick untied the letter from his neck and opened it. The Raven flew out an open window, before reading the letter

"Come join me for a summit at Despair's HQ…" Detrick said

-Sincerely Azriel"

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"It is main event time and Freddy Escobar is putting ten thousand dollars of his own money on the line in order to avenge his future wife. Or maybe to impress his brother in law and get closer to the Brooks family fortune." David said

"How dare you assume such things. Freddy loves Talia." Evan said

"Does he really?" David questions

"Yes! They're a great couple. I ship it!." Evan said

"You've hit a new low tonight Evan." David said

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?**

"What do you mean? Are you mad that I'm supporting Freddy over this criminal, Ash Russo and those other three criminals that'll be at ringside. This bastard had the nerve of spitting on a beautiful relationship and attacking Talia and Freddy last week." Evan said

"I don't condone his actions." David said

"But all these people that are cheering him do. Why are they jealous of the upper class and supporting this low class scumbag." Evan asked

"Maybe because Anarchy is a winning group. Last week, Lacey advanced to the Semi-Finals and Roman and Jasper won a tag match earlier tonight. Momentum is on Ash's side." David said as the ref is about to ring the bell, but Freddy leaves the ring. Then Caesar Montana steps into the ring as the crowd loudly boos.

"Caesar Montana is going to take Freddy's place." Evan states

"Are you kidding me? After all he said earlier tonight, he's going to have his bodyguard fight his battles. That's just disgraceful." David said as Ash chuckles, not caring.

The bell rings as both men circle the ring. Neither takes their eye off the other. The two tie up, but Ash quickly behind Caesar and pushes the larger man from behind. Caesar turns around as Ash smirk and backs up. Caesar bounces up and down as Ash uses the ropes to stretch. The crowd is firmly behind Anarchy's leader. They both tie up again. Despite Caesar being taller and heavier, Ash holds his ground. They struggle for control, but Caesar's power is shown when he throws Ash into the corner, but the tenacious Ash doesn't miss a beat when he shakes it off and goes back into the tie up with Caesar Montana.

Again, they struggle for the advantage until Caesar's power shines through and he shoves Ash to the mat with a lot of power behind it. Ash wipes his mouth from the ground, checking if he accidentally cut his lip as he looks up at Caesar. Caesar decides to pose in front of Ash, not often getting a chance to do something right. The Los Angeles crowd boos him as he yells at Ash to get up. Ash gets up and locks up with Caesar. This time Caesar backs Ash Russo into the corner. The ref calls for a break, which Caesar allows but Ash hits Caesar with a right hand. Caesar tries to hit Ash back, but the smaller ducks underneath and goes behind Caesar, before literally kicking his ass, getting a laugh out of the crowd.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy yelled from the outside

"That's just embarrassing." David states

Caesar looks angry as everyone is laughing at him except for Freddy, Evan Neal and Roman McIntyre. Caesar roars like a lion and runs at Ash who leaps over the nearly seven foot man. Caesar turns around to get a arm drag. He gets up and gets a second one. Then a third one. Then a fourth one. Here comes number five. Six. Seven. The crowd is counting at this point. Eight. Nine. Ten. Caesar then rolls out of the ring in a fit of rage, starting to grow frustrated with the smaller man, owning him. Freddy is yelling stuff at Caesar, who is trying to get his head in the game. Ash has enough of waiting and bounces off the ropes trying to do a Suicide dive, but Caesar catches him in mid air and throws him against the announce table. Caesar then deliver a hard right hand to the chin of Ash. Caesar then grabs him and rams him, back first into the announce table while Freddy celebrates, taunting fans in the front row. Caesar picks Ash up and walks him toward the ring, before pushing him inside. Caesar tries to get inside through the middle ropes, but Ash dropkicks him on the side of the head, sending him falling to the ring canvas

"Ash is taking the fight to Caesar." David said

"His speed and intelligence is trumping Caesar's power, but this match is far from over." Evan said

Ash tries to pick Caesar up, but the bigger man ends up tossing the smaller man up into the air and catching him with a haymaker. He goes for the first pin of the match after the pop up haymaker, but only gets a 1.10. Caesar then runs off the ropes as Ash gets to his feet. Caesar Montana attempts a Lariat, but Ash counters it with jumping calf kick. Caesar backs up into the rope and Ash runs toward him only to be back body dropped over the top and onto the cold floor below. Ash hits the floor with a sickening thud as the crowd gasps. The ref tries to restrain Brooklyn's finest, but he quickly gets past him and leaves the ring. Caesar kicks as Ash as he crawls around ringside. Eventually Caesar Montana picks Ash up, near the bottom of the steel ramp. He goes for a Dragon Suplex, but Ash elbows him in the face to break free. Ash then walks forward and sees the opportunity, before running at Caesar like a train. But Caesar is there to catch Ash with a Back Body Drop onto the steel ramp.

"Ash just flew over seven feet in the air and landed on the cold steel." David said

"I told you that this match was far from over. Now Caesar is in control and proving that he's more than just security." Evan said

Caesar looks straight at Ash, who is starting to get up while holding his back. Caesar picks Ash up by his hair and drags him to the ring. Caesar enters, before picking Ash up and hitting a Release Dragon Suplex! Caesar goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Caesar then does an elbow drop, before going for the pin again

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Caesar picks Ash up and goes for another Dragon Suplex, but he picks him up, Ash gets him arms free and turns it into a Victory Roll.

…..

1

….

…..

…

…

Kick out at 1.99!

Ash then runs at Caesar who picks him up and delivers a nice sidewalk slam, before going for the pin. But it results in another 2.5. Caesar then drags Ash Russo up and puts Anarchy's leader in a bearhug. Ash knows that he can't stay in this hold for too long, so he immediately tries to fight by headbutting Caesar twice on the head. Caesar lets go as both men are dizzy from the headbutts, but Ash still manages to bounce off the ropes only for Caesar to turn the tables with a jumping knee to the face. Caesar then picks Ash up and delivers not one, not two, not three, but four gutbuster in a row. Lacey is on the outside, slightly worried for her boyfriend as Freddy is loving this. Caesar then drags Ash up and takes him to the corner, before hitting him with a couple of shoulder thrust. Caesar takes a second to let the crowd boo as Ash is out of breath. Caesar then irish whips him into the opposite corner, but Russo uses the momentum to run up to the second turnbuckle and jump back at Caesar with a flying DDT! The crowd comes back to life as Ash takes a while to breath, before ascending to top turnbuckle. Only to get cut off by a jab from Caesar. Caesar Montana then military presses Ash off the top and onto the ring mat below.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

…

….

Kick out at 2.69!

"Ash is fighting with everything he has right now, but Caesar is dominating him at the moment." David said

"Good. Keep at it. Earn your pay Caesar!" Evan cheers

We nearing ten minutes into the match as Caesar picks Ash up and drags him into the corner again. He delivers a four quick shoulder thrust, before backing up and running toward Ash for a fifth one, but Ash gets both his feet up to knock Freddy's security back. Ash then elevates himself to the second turnbuckle, but Caesar swats him off of the air with a hard Lariat! A mix of 'Holy Shit' and 'You still suck' chants are heard as Caesar goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.75!

Caesar drags Ash up only for Ash to headbutt him. Caesar grabs his face as Ash schoolboys him from behind. 1….2….Kick out! Caesar gets up and misses a punch, before Ash rolls him up again. 1….2...Kick out. Ash goes for a German Suplex on the bigger man, but Caesar Montana elbows him in the face. Caesar then goes for another Lariat, but Ash catches the incomming Caesar with a dropsault that sends him reeling! Ash then follow up with a Float Over DDT! Ash goes for the pin

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

Kick out at 2.23

Ash pounds the mat, hyping up the fans as Caesar uses the ropes to get up. Ash runs at Caesar who picks him up into the air again, but this time, Ash catches him with a dropkick. Caesar backs up into the ropes, but comes back to take Ash down with a Lariat! Caesar wants to end up and goes for the Ragnarok (Kneeling double underhook Ganzo Bomb). He gets the double Underhook locked in, but when he lifts Ash up, the Anarchist, wraps both legs around Montana and hits a makeshift Frankensteiner that drives the top of his head into the ring mat. Ash rolls away as Caesar crawls toward the ropes. Ash sees Caesar on his knees near the ropes and uses it as a chance to hit the Tiger Feint Kick! Ash then quickly ascends to the top turnbuckle and goes for his Phoenix Splash! He connects as the crowd explodes in joy as Ash lays on top of Caesar.

….

1

…

…..

…

…

2

…..

…..

…

….

Kick out at 2.90!

"Are you kidding me?!" David exclaims

"He kicked out! He actually kicked out! I thought Ash had him." Evan said

"So did everyone else. Caesar Montana is proving himself as a in ring competitor tonight against Ash, who is doing the same." David said

"This is a very weird version of David vs Goliath, but I like it." Evan said

Ash sits up, shocked that Caesar Montana was able to kick out. He looks down at the bigger man and mounts him before delivering a few slow, but hard hitting right hands. He then gets up again as 'A-C-W!' chants praise the match. Ash ignores it, instead deciding to climb up to the top turnbuckle again. But Caesar had gotten up by this point and he ends up tripping Ash. Caesar climbs up to the second turnbuckle and hooks Ash up for a Superplex, but Ash ends up shifting his weight, downward and lands behind Caeser on the second turnbuckle. Ash connects with a Burn it Down (Bridging German Suplex from the second turnbuckle.) and of course, it's right into a pin.

…..

1

…

…..

…

…

2

…

…

…

…..

Caesar rolls his shoulder up at 2.98!

Ash lays next to Caesar, tired from the damage he's taken in this match. Ash then slowly gets up to his feet as Caesar begins to get up as well. Ash signals for Rebellion (Claymore Kick). He stomps his right foot against the floor as Caesar is on his feet and turns around to see Ash run at him. Caesar catches Ash with a Roaring Elbow! Ash hits the floor and Caesar pins him as Freddy jumps up and down in excitment.

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.91!

Caesar quickly drags Ash up and pushes him into the corner. Caesar delivers a few jabs, before backing up into the opposite corner. Caesar then runs at him going for his signature Lion Kick (Running Big Boot in the corner), but Ash dodges it and the momentum of the move sends Caesar over the ropes and onto the floor, on the outside. Ash looks at Caesar and then runs toward the corner before connecting with a huge Triangle Moonsault! The crowd explodes as Ash and Caesar lay on the floor. Ash gets up first with Caesar following behind. Ash dropkicks Caesar back first into the steel steps. Ash then picks Caesar up and throws him into the ring. Ash climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ash then soars through the skies and hits a second Phoenix Splash! He hooks the leg as the fans count

1

…

…

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd groans at the nearfall, but Ash doesn't as he stomps his feet, signalling for the end. The crowd clap along with every stomp as Caesar gets up. Freddy tries to warn him, but it was too late. Rebellion has connected! Ash Russo goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

….

…

3!

"Ash has done! After 16:44 of great action, Anarchy's Ash Russo has won ten grand." David said

"Dammit Caesar!" Evan said as Roman snatches the briefcase full of money from Freddy and hits him over the head with it.

"Caesar Montana put on an excellent performance that no one expected. But the giant could not keep Ash down and now Anarchy Reigns supreme." David said as Anarchy enters the ring with the money. Ash opens the briefcase. He looks at his gang.

"You know what….fuck this money." Ash said, before starting to bulks of cash into the crowd

"What are you doing?! The poor is giving money to the even more poor! What the hell is wrong with this world?" Evan said

"Your existence, but that's another talk for another day. In the end, Freddy did not get an ounce of revenge on Anarchy and Anarchy stands tall to end the right. Thank you for joining us." David said.

* * *

 **(Asylum)**

Oscar Nevermore sits in his padded cell in silence. Suddenly his dark cell is filled with a small light and he sees the Grimm mask in front of him. He looks up.

"Giselle…" Oscar said

"It's time for you to make up for your failures Oscar...or should I say Grimm." Giselle said

* * *

 **(Unknown Forest)**

Richard Montoya slowly walks through the forest, avoiding branches and large leaves.

"Where is that bastards tribe?" Richard said, before noticing a small snake on his arm. He screams and throws it off. The snake slithers away toward two sets of feet. Then he sees two little boys that can't be older than five. "What are you children doing out here."

Suddenly one of the boys walks up to Richard…

"Do you speak english?" Questions Richard, before the boy jabs him with an arrowhead. Suddenly, Richard loses consciousness. When he awakes he sees a olive skinned man with one blue eye and one silver eye. Richard sits up.

"Richard, long time no see." The Shaggy black haired man with golden tips who is sitting on the floor, hindu style said. Richard looked around and noticed that he was in what looks to be a hut.

"Seth Sullivan...you really know how to make people feel welcomed." Richard said, before Seth gives him an arrowhead.

"You can keep that. It's the arrowhead that we injected with poison to knock you out with." Seth said

"You give these to children?" Richard questions

"No, the shopkeepers give them to children. I just allow it as the King Cobra of the Snake Tribe." Seth said. "Oh wait, how rude of me. I know how much you like drinking. Russell, pour our friend a shot."

Richard turned his head to see a 6'11 man wearing nothing but a bow tie, sunglasses and a singlet pour some thick liquid into two shot glasses and handing it to both of them.

"Thanks.." Richard said, before smelling the drink. "What is this?"

"Snake Venom." Seth said, before taking the shot. Richard then gave him his shot.

"You can have man. I'm trying to be sober now...for at least an hour." Richard said

"So why did you come to visit, my old friend?" Seth said

"I need you to do me a favor. I have this group named Anarchy...I need you to take care of them for me." Richard said

"Well, you did let me keep my tribe and you do fund us, so I guess I have to say yes. I bet Genocide is going to be happy." Seth said

"Who's Genocide?" Richard asked

"Oh, his real name is Frank, but that's kinda bland so we call him Genocide." Seth said

"So it's just a nickname?" Richard asked

"Pretty much. He got it after he massacred this one tribe by himself. It was a small tribe but it's still pretty crazy that he could do that. Luckily we made he start smoking weed or else we could've all been killed by him by now." Seth said with a slight chuckle

"Bring him." Richard said

"Of course. I wouldn't bring him up if I wasn't going to." Seth said, before laughing. Richard then laughed too. "Hey Russell laugh with us."

Russell joined the laughter as all three laughed the night away

" _Anarchy…" Richard thought "You will not reveal the truth….I will not allow it."_

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends that. We saw how Katarina got into Anarchy to open the show. After that, Jacob and Freddy had a heated exchange (Sans Caesar being a shitty bodyguard). But afterwards, Jacob got a call from the Queen of the South. Freddy's in trouble. In the first match that was surprisingly better than I anticipated, Anarchy's Jasper and Roman defeated Anthony Dre & Raptor Reigns. Afterward Jason Malice appeared and talked to Giselle. He showed his alligance to Azriel. Casey then talked to Kyle and Mason, before Brutus jumped Kyle in the bathroom. Katarina defeated Nyx in a good match to advance to the semi-finals. Ray Kiran met Jason and tried to become friends with him. It didn't work out and then Jason was about to get jumped by two nobodies. But it didn't work out. Then Micha Hyde showed up and Jason met Jason. Things didn't work out well for one of those Jason's. Meanwhile, CJ Hawk is a bad cook, Natalia doesn't know what a G-String is and Detrick has been invited to a summit at Despair HQ. In the main event, Ash Russo won money in the best thing Caeser has ever done (Although he still lost). Then Grimm returned. Followed by Seth Sullivan's ACW debut. Looks like Cobra Club is coming to help Richard Montoya and whatever his beef with Anarchy is. We are one show away from Glory road! Review please.**

* * *

 **ACW Episode 7 match card**

 _Semi Final: Natalia Rodriguez vs Adela Harroway_

 _Brutus Vicious vs Mason Locke_

 _Semi-Final: Lacey Alvarez vs Katarina Love_

 _Plus, Cobra Club debuts. Detrick Cyrus and Azriel have a summit. Jason Sabre does stuff. Jason Malice does stuff. Ray Kiran meets CJ Hawk and Erin Frost. Plus Anarchy tries to reign again_

 _REVIEW!_


	9. Episode 7: Snakes & Lust

**Warning: The following episode contains Sexual content. If you do not like it, you can skip it. Although, you probably will like it, because I put this in because you people told me to. Don't worry. It's not random. There's storyline reasons.**

* * *

 **(Longhorns & Redneck's Bar & Grill; 2 nights before the show)**

Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus chuckle as CJ meekly takes a sip of his beer.

"We said chug it, not drink like a fucking hamster." Jason said, before CJ looks at him.

"I'm a wrestler, not a drunk." CJ said

"You're hardly the first thing. I saw that match with Azriel." Jason said.

"Listen, you guys have no idea what you're getting into. I've wrestled a lot of people, but no one like Azriel. His strength is unmatched. A single DKO and Final Blow won't do it." CJ said.

"I could've figured that out, but I don't have to pin him." Jason said, getting a look from Detrick.

"You're not going to pin me." Detrick said

"What makes you say that?" Jason said

"Jason, you can't beat me one on one. Remember the last time we fought." Detrick said, referring to episode 1.

"You mean when I let you win?" Jason replied

"What are you two talking about?" CJ asked

"I had to convince Jason to come and wrestle with us." Detrick said.

"Well technically he doesn't wrestle with us. He's a nomad and a dangerous one at that." CJ said.

"I'm not a threat to your faction." Jason said as he tipped one back.

"We saw what you did to Will Ralston. I'm not going to lie and say that you're on good terms with Hope." CJ admits, causing Jason to slam the bottom of his beer bottle against the table. Detrick, looks at Jason and then back at CJ, clearly uncomfortable. Jason stands up and looks down at CJ, who is still seated.

"I'm not a enemy, okay? Unless you want me to be. And trust me when I say this CJ, you don't want me to be your enemy."Jason threatens, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Detrick asked

"I need to take a leak." Jason said

 **(In the Bathroom)**

Jason Sabre is washing his hands, when he notices a woman enter the bathroom door. It was none other than Adela Harroway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a woman." Jason said as he sees her lock the door from the reflection in the mirror.

"Let's not act like you haven't had woman in a bathroom before. I know the type of stuff that people like you are into." Adela said as she approached Sabre who had turned around. "And if you give me what I want then I can do what you're into."

Jason then felt Adela grab the belt, that was around his dark black jeans. Jason slapped moved her hand away from his pants. Adela retracted her hand, a little surprised.

"I'm not interested in Despair's hoodrat." Jason said, before attempting to walk away, only to feel her tug at his leather jacket. Jason rolls his eyes and looks back at the rich chocolate skinned woman,

"How can you say that when you're interested in Giselle?" Adela asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason replied before pulling his jacket sleeve away from Adela.

"Do you think I don't know? I saw you two in the hallways of ACW together." Adela said

"When?" He questions

"The first show." Adela replies

"Oh...I just ran into her. It was just by accident. I haven't talked to her since." Jason claims

"Liar." Adela calls out. "You're a liar. Giselle can act very well and hide her relationship with you, but you can't. You are doing things with her, behind Azriel and Hope's back. Very naughty of both of you."

"I could give less of a shit about both of those things, but that doesn't matter because I haven't talked to or done anything with Giselle. She's Azriel's problem, not mine. Although I'm also going to be Azriel's problem when I beat him on Sunday." Jason said

"Lies on both accounts." Adela said, as Sabre walked towards the door.

"Fuck off and mind your own business." Sabre said as he left the room.

* * *

 **(Azriel's Throne Room)**

Jason Malice kneels below Azriel, who is seated in his Iron Throne. Micah Hyde stands at Azriel's side.

"You may rise, Malice." Azriel said, before Jason rose to his feet. "What do you have to report?"

"It's your Queen. Giselle confronted me last week and asked me to help kidnap Casey Harris for you." Jason Malice states

"I had Brutus assigned to that mission instead of you for a reason. He is capable of getting Casey and using you would've caused members of Despair to get suspicious. You are my top hitman. I don't need people getting suspicious on why I'm after him." Azriel explains

"Why are you after Casey?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern Jason." Azriel said.

"I understand. What about todays summit with Detrick Cyrus?" Jason asked

"I will talk to him and then I will warn him." Azriel said.

"I'll go and prepare for it." Jason said, before Azriel nods at him

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Detrick does a Springboard Moonsault through the Announce table of Furno)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final episode of ACW, before Glory Road. It doesn't need to be said, but tonight is an important night." David said

"Then why did you say it?" Evan taunts. "Anyways, tonight we will decide the finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament. Later tonight, Natalia Rodriguez will take on Adela Harroway and in a few moments, Lacey Alvarez will take on Katarina Love." Evan said

"Also tonight, Brutus Vicious looks to take out Mason Locke right before his recently announced Glory Road match against Casey Harris." David said

"I think the time for talking is over. It's time for wrestling, so let's get started." Evan said

 **What's waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"Here comes the Lady of Anarchy. I know you're not a fan of the four ungovernable members of that faction, but you had to be impressed with Lacey, two weeks ago." David said

"I was, but she shouldn't have even been in the tournament. It was Rayleen vs Erin. One of those two should be here." Evan said

"Unfortunately, Rayleen won't be competing at all this season. Her arm is injured after an assault from Anarchy." David said.

"Well that sucks for her, but she wasn't going to win anyways and neither is Lacey. Because my pick to win is coming to knock Lacey out of the tournament." Evan said

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"Katarina Love is that pick if I'm correct." David said

"Duh, dummy." Evan said

The bell rings as the two women circle around the ring as Anarchy looks on from outside the ring. The two women then get into a elbow and collar tie up. The crowd is pro-Anarchy in this match as Lacey is able to get an edge on the bigger woman by putting her in a wrist lock. Lacey then kicks her in the gut and follows up with an elbow to the back of the neck. Lacey Irish whips Katarina into the ropes. When Katarina comes back, Lacey attempts a 540 kick, but Kartarina rolls underneath Lacey's leg. Katarina quickly gets up and turns around to see Lacey purposely fall back and wrap both of her feet around Katarina's neck. Lacey connects with a handstand twisting headscissors! Katarina flies to the side as Lacey gets to her feet and follows with a a jumping knee drop, but Katarina rolls outside of the ring to avoid it as Lacey hits her knee against the ring mat.

"This is Kat's chance to get the advantage over Lacey. She needs to get back into the ring and take advantage." David said

"Katarina is stronger than Lacey. If she can slow Lacey down, then she will have the advantage." Evan said

Katarina slides into the ring and forearms Lacey on the side of the head, sending the Anarchy member to the mat. Katarina slides back in and delivers a double Axe Handle to the side of the head. Kat picks Lacey up by her curled brown hair and takes her down with a scoop slam, before delivering a elbow drop across the chest. Katarina picks her up before hitting a quick snap suplex. Katarina then lifts the smaller woman over her head in Military Press position. She drops her, then runs off the ropes as Lacey shoots upwards after impact. Katarina clotheslines Lacey over the ropes and onto the floor. Katarina then steps onto the apron and waits as Lacey gets to her feet. She then jumps off the ring apron and connects with a double knee press on the unsuspecting woman.

Katarina gets up to a little heat as she talks trash to Ash Russo, who doesn't mind it. She then turns her head as Lacey gets up. Katarina then picks Lacey up into a Oklahoma position and runs toward the steel post, but Lacey slips out behind her and pushes her face first into the post. The crowd cheers as Lacey slides back into the ring to create some distance. On the outside, Katarina shakes off the effects of the post, before trying to get back in. However, when she grabs the middle rope and pulls one knee onto the apron, Lacey Alvarez hits a baseball slides that sends her flying into the announce table. Lacey then springboard off the ropes and connects with Springboard Crossbody that sends both women on top of the announce table. The crowd loudly cheers as Lacey rolls off the table, near David and Evan

"What a great leap by Lacey as Katarina's back hits the top of our table." David said

"I'm not touching her Ash! I swear! I'm not even peeping." Evan frantically states as he backs away from Lacey

"You're pathetic." David said

Jasper walks over and checks on Lacey while telling her something. Katarina gets off the announce table as Lacey jumps on top of it. Lacey then jumps off it at Katarina with a diving Hurricanrana. Lacey picks Katarina up and rolls her inside, before attempting a pinfall.

….

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

..

Kick out at 2.57

Lacey gets to her feet and jumps up to the middle rope before hitting a rotation leg drop, before going for the pin again. Only to get a 2 count. Lacey quickly grabs Katarina's arm and puts her in a Fujiwara Armbar. Katarina quickly starts to slide across the ring toward the ropes, so Lacey adds in a fishhook on her arm to inflict as much damage as possible, before she finally reaches the bottom rope. Lacey lets go and gets to her feet as Katarina rolls outside of the ring. Katarina shakes her arm as Lacey runs off the ropes and dives over the bottom rope with a Tope Suicida! But Katarina swats Lacey in mid air with a forearm smash. Lacey falls to the floor, holding her head as Katarina stands over her.

"Katarina just swats Lacey out of the air with that massive forearm. She's back in charge for the moment, but with Anarchy around, it might not be long." David said.

"Lacey's quick on her feet, but she made a mistake. Katarina wasn't even dazed when she attempted the dive." Evan said

Katarina rolls Lacey into the ring, before sliding in. Katarina stomps on Lacey's body a couple times, before grabbing both her legs and attempting to turn her over for the Love Lockdown. However, Lacey starts to shake her legs around, trying to wiggle free. Lacey eventually get one leg free and kicks her at the bottom of the chin. Katarina lets go and Lacey kips up to her feet. Lacey then hits a Crescent kick to take Katarina down. Lacey looks down as Jasper shouts something from ringside. Lacey nods, before climbing up to the top turnbuckles as Katarina gets up. Lacey then connects with a Final Flight (Eclipse) as the mouths of Los Angeles open in shock. Lacey goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

…

3!

"And there you have it. Lacey Alvarez has advanced to the finals of the Womens Championship at 10:23. Anarchy may reign at Glory Road." David said

"This is bullcrap. She shouldn't even be in this tournament. Katarina was screwed tonight." Evan said the second the rest of Anarchy got into the ring, away from him.

"She was pinned cleanly. You can't complain." David said as Ash Russo is given a mic.

"Another week, another promo and another win for Anarchy. Yet...someone's missing. Lacey is about to win the ACW Womens Championship in a few days, but we can't celebrate, because I haven't gotten to see you face to face. I know that it's July and it's hot, so you probably want to go on vacation, but at least have the decency to greet your newest superstars before you leave. But you didn't. Why is that? Is it because your too scared to face us? Or is it, because you don't want to face them?" Asks Ash as he points to the crowd.

"Who is he talking about?" Questions David

"Why can't you grow some balls? Why can't you come out here and face the mistakes you made. Actually, that's a lie, because we're not mistakes. We are just innocent kids that you ripped away from their families and used as a tool to get you to the top of the mountain. You know who we are. You know what we did. You know that, so you ran like the coward you are. But we'll hunt you down. It's doesn't matter what it takes, I will meet you face to face and I will avenge everything you did to me. It's only a matter of time." Said Ash, before hearing a familiar voice

"Ash!" Came the voice of Richard Montoya who recieved a massive ovation as he appeared on stage.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. But this isn't the time for us to catch up. You see, I didn't leave on vacation. I didn't even leave to hide. I knew the trouble you and your friends would bring. So I went out to make sure that you four don't cause too much." Richard said

"I'll give you credit. You actually showed up. Now you die." Ash said before trying to get out of the ring, but Jasper grabbed his arm. Ash stopped and looked at him.

"It's a trap." Jasper said, before pointing at the guardrail where Russell Black stands. Ash looks at the large man, before looking at Roman and signalling that he goes after him. Roman leaves the ring and heads straight for Russell. The crowd is quiet, not knowing what to make of this as Roman approaches Russell.

"Oh Ash...I see that you discovered my friend. But I came back with more than one friend." Richard said, before Seth Sullivan and Genocide appeared behind Anarchy with chairs. Ash, Jasper and Lacey turned around. Seth Sullivan hits Lacey right in the head with the chair sending her laying to the floor. A portion of the crowd boos as a pissed off Ash tackles Seth down and mounts him. Meanwhile Jasper gets a chair rammed into the gut by Genocide, before hitting him in the back with the chair. Jasper falls to the floor. Roman turns his head to see what's going on, only for Russell to catch him from behind in a headlock and pulls him over the guard rail. Roman pushes Russell off, to make him back up, but Russell quickly takes him down with a big boot. Russell steps over the barricade as Ash Russo gets off Seth. Ash sees the massive man nearing the ring and charges toward him, when Genocide slams a chair into the face of an unsuspecting Ash. Russell Black enters the ring as Genocide and Seth Sullivan wait in the ring with their chairs. All three meet up as a solid amount of heat is heard from a confused crowd.

"What the hell is going on here? Was Richard Montoya the man that Ash Russo has been after and if so...what's the history?" David asked

"We thought Anarchy was bad, but Richard's friends just decimated them." Evan said, before noticing Lacey get up. "Haha...the chick is dead."

Seth Sullivan notices Lacey using the ropes to get up with a glassy look in her eyes from the chairshot. Seth laughs as Genocide stands behind the smaller girl. Lacey turns around and notices Genocide with a chair in his hand. Lacey looks right at the 6'4 man as the crowd boos knowing that she's in trouble. Lacey looks down, before Seth Sullivan and Russell surround her as well. Lacey looks at all three and then punches Seth right in the face, before trying to run past him, but Sullivan catches her. Seth throws her to the ground at Russell Black's feet.

"This isn't good. Ash is down. Jasper is down. Roman is-" David said, before Roman McIntyre reentered the ring with a Superman punch to Genocide. Genocide's chair falls out of his hand. Seth is surprised to see Roman, but then feels Jasper Cage tear his chair of his hand. Jasper swings the chair at Seth, but he gets out of the ring, before Jasper can swing. Roman and Russell stand face to face, as the crowd stands on their feet at the sight of Roman McIntyre not backing down from the 6'11 Cobra Club member.

"Russell, not now. Lets go." Seth yells from the outside as he pulls Genocide out. Russell Black looks Roman in the eyes and then leaves the ring to join the Cobra Club. Roman looks right at the Cobra Club as Ash Russo holds his head while Jasper helps him stand and Lacey sits up on the floor. Seth looks straight at Ash. "Let the war begin, Ashy. There is no Pikachu in this universe to help."

"Fuck you." Ash Audibly says as he flips the bird, while Richard Montoya has a mischievous grin on his face from the top of the ramp.

"Anarchy does not stand tall tonight, but Roman saved them from a total loss." David said

"I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of a very intense stable war." Evan said

* * *

 **(Commercial Break)**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; 1 night before the show)**

Detrick Cyrus is guarded as two men in black cloaks guide him up the staircase. He keeps an eye on both, making sure nothing happens at this summit. Finally, they reach a door at the top of the staircase. One of the men opens it as air hits Detrick's masked face and he steps onto the roof of Despair's HQ. The sky was blue. The sun was shining. The view of Los Angeles was perfect. It was the perfect summer day. But as the men close the door behind him, Detrick Cyrus saw Azriel and this perfect Summer day got serious.

"What is this summit all about?" Detrick asked.

"At Glory Road, you, The Ultimate Hope will stand in my way of pure domination when I attempt and succeed at becoming the ACW World Champion." Azriel said.

"You'll attempt, but you won't succeed. There's another man in that match and you might have had a chance at beating him if it was one on one. But with me in the match, your chances are slim. And with Jason being there too, then your chances are at zero." Detrick said.

"Such arrogance." Azriel scoffed. "To claim that someone like me has no chance against you or that nomadic failure that you befriended. However, one thing you said in that arrogant comment was fascinating to me. You said that I would've had a chance to win if it was just me and Jason. You really do view him as a below you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Detrick defends

"But you did. You lack confidence in your friends abilities. No wonder he walks between good and evil. He's conflicted by your friendship and your ability to make him feel worthless." Azriel said

"No. Jason doesn't walk a line. I don't know what type of psychological warfare you're trying, but you're not going to win. None of this is going to get to me. Besides, you should be worrying more about your crew. I saw that Adela chick walk into the guys bathroom at the bar last night. I think something is fishy over there." Detrick said

"I won't deny that there are some problems on my side to someone as intelligent as you. However those problems, whether it's Adela or my Queen will be dealt with at a different time." Azriel said

"I didn't bring up Giselle. Speaking of which, where is she? Isn't she usually by your side." Detrick said

"She's not around. She's been more independent recently, but I'll put her in her place very soon when her ally is vanquished at the hands of my chosen soldier." Said Azriel

"What are you talking about?" Detrick asked as Azriel walked closer to him.

"You'll find out very soon, but I didn't invite you for a conversation on the turmoil in my kingdom of Despair." Azriel said. "I wanted to personally warn you."

"About what?" Detrick said.

"About the inevitable betrayal of Jason Sabre. One day, he'll turn on you, because you turned on him. And on that day, you will feel Despair." Azriel said

"Jason would never betray me." Detrick states

"Foolish comment, Ultimate Hope. But I know that's not out of naivety. It's out of denial. Because if Jason ever betrays you, then in turn, he will surpass you." Azriel said

"I ain't no fool." Detrick said.

"I disagree." Azriel said, before the door behind them opens and Jason Malice steps out. "You were foolish enough to step into my trap."

"Or was I?" Detrick questions, before lifting up his shirt to reveal a kendo stick and pulling it out. Detrick attempts to swing at Malice, but Jason Malice ducks underneath. As he does, Malice uses his foot to trip Detrick and make the Ultimate Hope trip and land on his face. Detrick gets to his feet holding his face, only for Jason to kick him in the gut and hit him with Inverted DDT lifted into a Brainbuster that he dubbed 'Laid to Rest'. Detrick holds his head in pain as Malice kneels beside his body

"What do I do with the body?" Malice asked

"Throw him out like the trash he is. I'll finish him at Glory Road." Azriel commands as he walks over Detrick's body and back into the HQ.

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **Fall**

"And here comes Mason Locke is looking to avenge his fallen comrade, Kyle Stevens." David said

"From what I've been told by my sources, Brutus Vicious assaulted Kyle Stevens in the bathroom last week." Evan said

"This is going to be a big test for Mason Locke. He's tough as hell, but Brutus is a completely different animal." David said

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity  
Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity  
All that is evil and right hand of god  
Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"Here comes the man who attacked Kyle Stevens. He left him with a bad concussion that will take Kyle out of action for a while." Evan said

"I don't approve of what he did, but I think it was out of frustration. He was trying to get to Casey Harris but Kyle and Mason interfered. One down, one to-" Was all David could say "Grimm!"

Unbeknownst to Mason Locke, Grimm had slid into the ring behind him. Grimm turns Mason around by the arm and headbutts him as Brutus' music stops and the beast of a man watches from the outside looking pissed as Grimm mounts Mason and punches him a couple of times. Grimm takes off his knife chain necklace and wraps it around Mason's throat. Mason desperately gasps for air as Brutus slides in the ring. Brutus gets in Grimm's masked face as Grimm continues to choke Mason.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Azriel sent me to do this, not you." Brutus yells, before Grimm lets go and quits choking Mason. Grimm then walks backwards until he's near the ropes and exits the ring. Brutus looks at Grimm, before turning his head back to Mason, who's on the floor, grasping his throat. Brutus then pulls up Mason's feet and locks in an Ankle lock. Mason screams in agony as Brutus wrenches on the leg.

"What the hell?" Calls David as Grimm hits Brutus in the back of the head with a cinderblock! "I thought they were on the same side. What is going on here?"

Brutus instantly lets go of the ankle lock and falls to the ring mat. Grimm then places the cinderblock down as Mason tries to get up. Grimm helps Mason up and then hits him with a sitout Suplex Slam! Grimm then grabs Mason by the arm and drags him toward the cinderblock. Grimm lay's Mason's head over it and runs the ropes. Grimm then curbstomps Mason's head through the cinderblock! Residue can be seen floating through the air as Mason lays in the rubble with Grimm's feet still on the back of his head.

"Oh my god! Mason has to be dead after that!" Evan said as Brutus sits in the corner and sees what happened. Grimm walks past him and out of the ring

"Brutus took out Kyle, Grimm took out Mason. And there is only one more man left in this feud. But I have to wonder, why Grimm hit Brutus with the cinderblock." David said

"Despair is fine...Mason Locke is not." Evan said

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard Montoya sits at his desk. In front of him were four chairs. Each of them were occupied by someone. To the left was Furno Moxley, who had Nyx on his lap and a cigarette in his mouth. In the middle left was Freddy Escobar who has Caesar standing behind him. In the middle right was CJ Hawk was seated with his Nightwing-esque mask on. Finally to the far right was Will Ralston, who was in clearly better shape than he was after his Fight without Honor match.

"Richard, it is so nice of you to host a tribute and celebration of me after my brave victory against Jason Sabre. However, I have to question why you would invite unworth people such as Freddy Escobar, the two criminals and the Mall Cop." Will Ralston said

"You lost that match against Jason and this is not a celebration for you. If anything, it should be a celebration for my glorious return to my arena." Richard said.

"And I'm not a mall cop." Caesar said

"Yeah, you're worse." Richard cracked

"No I clearly won that match. So you're clearly here to tell everyone that you will be replacing that Nomadic scum with the Ultimate Hope." Will said

"Why would I replace him with the Ultimate Hope when Detrick Cyrus is already in the match? But since we're talking about the World Title, I wanted to introduce you four to a new concept. I call it, the Richard Montoya's Chosen Five! It is brilliant. If you win a match, you go up in rankings. If you lose, then you have a strong possibility of going down. At certain points the number one spot will be frozen and that person will be the number one contender to ACW Championship or the ACW Womens Championship if you are a chica." Richard said

"Wow, that gives every match purpose. I like it. The in ring stuff matters all the time. Isn't this great, guys?" CJ said

"I don't like you." Furno directly said to CJ

"Good, because you're going to be fighting him at Glory Road. You see, I have room on the card and what a better way to start this system than have a fatal four way match between you four men. The winner will be guaranteed a spot in the top 3 of the rankings." Richard said, before Freddy stands up.

"I want Anarchy!" Freddy demands

"No. My friends of the Snake Tribe known as the Cobra Club will take care of Anarchy at Glory Road in a six man tag team match. You will stay out of it or you will stay out of this company forever" Richard threatens.

"What about me?" Came a different voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Rayleen Barnett in an arm sling heading for the desk

"You're not allowed in here." Caesar said, only for Rayleen to use her good hand to punch him in the nose again and walk straight past the four chairs and into the Presidents face.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy facepalms

"They broke my arm. I want revenge." Rayleen said

"You'll get it in the form of the Cobra Club. You are injured and can't do anything. Heal up and wait your turn." Richard said.

"This is bullshit. That scrawny bitch took my spot in the finals and you just allowed it. I'll be back, but next time, I'm not coming alone." Rayleen said, before walking out

"I hope she gets her other arm broken." Richard said

"Agreed." Caesar comments

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Diesel's 2 Sweet Fuel & Foods Gas station)**

"This is the best day of my life Erin. I get to wrestle three different men at a big show and if I win, I get to be one of the top three wrestlers in the company. Man, this is the greatest moment of my life." CJ Hawk said to Erin, before getting a call. Suddenly the look on his face changed. "Oh no."

"What happened? You're aura has turned negative." Erin comments

"It's my dad." CJ said.

"Papa Hawk?" Erin asked

"The one and only. I think I won't answer." CJ said

"Nonsense. You should always talk to your parents. They provide wisdom beyond the years that you have lived." Erin said, before taking CJ's phone and answering it.

"Hey Dummy, why did it take you fourty two seconds to answer? Does yo dumbass not know how to answer a phone? Did you put it in one of those chin locks because all you know how to do is wrestle?" Papa Hawk spoke

"I answered the phone." Erin said

"Wait a second, is that a woman? CJ, you finally got a woman." Papa Hawk said

"No." CJ said

"What? You banging trannies? Get your ass home, so I can beat it." Papa Hawk shouts

"No, pops, she's a woman. But we're just friends." CJ Said

"Quit that just friends crap and start making babies. I need more grandkids. Of course, your's aren't going to be nearly as talented as your brother Tony's, but they'll still be better than you and that's good enough for me." Papa Hawk said

"Pop's, I'm not ready for kids. I just want to wrestle right now. In fact, I'm in a Fatal Four Way match at Glory Road." CJ said

"I know. I read about it on that tweeter thingy. I want you to know, I put my money on Furno Moxley, because he's better than you. I wish he was my son instead." Papa Hawk said

"He's a criminal." CJ Hawk replied

"Yeah, but he's famous. Everyone knows Furno Moxley. Unlike you. Whenever they bring up CJ, it's about how you lost to Azriel like a big dummy. Yo dumbass always says that you're a wrestler, but when you wrestle you lose. You should've tried a sport that you could've been good at like table tennis or curling….yeah curling….that's a man's sport, right there." Papa Hawk said

"Ooh...let's start a curling team." Erin said

"No." CJ said. "I'm just a wrestler."

"A lousy one." Papa Hawk comments

"I'm hanging up now." CJ said, before hanging up the phone and groaning.

"He seems like a nice guy." Erin said

"Whatever. Natalia's match is up next." CJ said. "We should get our snacks and get back to the arena."

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 **Come at me,  
And you'll see,  
I'm more than meets the eye.**

"It is main event time and hopefully this one doesn't end in chaos like the last two matches." David said

"Natalia is 1-1 in ACW, however she was not pinned in that loss and she had a classic against Nevah Maria in the main event, five weeks ago." Evan said

"I talked to Rey Pantera earlier in the week. He told me that someone has been sending multiple creepy packages towards Natalia and he's worried that she will be affected by that." David said

"I only sent her a 8x10 of myself. How is that creepy?" Evan said

"If it was the one with you in the bucket hat, then It's something more than creepy." David said

"My bucket hat has all of the swag." Evan said, causing David to groan

 **Things felt so perfect  
Was it worth it?  
People talk and they talk I'm so sick of it  
I've made a monster**

"Adela had a much easier match than Natalia. In fact, there was no match. Giselle forfeited." David said

"The thoughts of a Despair vs Despair finals was dashed when Lacey screwed Katarina out of the tournament earlier tonight." Evan Neal said

"She lost clean." David said

"You know what, I would personally like to thank Seth Sullivan, who hit Lacey over the head with a chair. The so-called Cobra Club has a fan in me for that." Evan said

"Quit talking about the Cobra Club when we have this highly important match. The winner of this will face Anarchy's Lacey to determine the first ever ACW Womens Champion at Glory Road." David said

The bell rings and Adela shoots out of her corner with a big kick to the gut. Adela throws Natalia out over the middle rope before leaving the ring herself, taking the fight outside early. Adela grabs Natalia by the hair and throws the smaller woman back first into the guard rail. Adela then charges at her and delivers a running boot to her face. Natalia falls to the floor, before Natalia is picked up and then Irish whipped into the steel post by Adela. The ref is at a five count at this point, so Adela, clubs her back once, before pushing La Chica Fuega back into the ring and entering behind her.

"Adela took the fight to the outside early on." David said

"And she threw the much smaller Natalia around like she was nothing." Evan said

Adela prances around the ring, enjoying the boos raining down on her, before sitting Natalia up and putting her in a neck crank to quiet them down. With the neck crank, locked in, she drives a knee into Natalia's back. She then lets go and backs up, waiting for her opponent to rise. Natalia gets to her feet and receives a spinning elbow that sends her back down. Adela picks Natalia up and chops her across the chest. She then does a couple more, forcing her to back up into the corner. Adela chops her a few more times as Natalia slumps to the bottom turnbuckle. Adela then starts to use her exposed ankle to choke Natalia while she's seated in the bottom corner. The ref counts to five, which Adela milks before letting go. The ref admonishes her a few second as Natalia crawls out of the corner, however, Adela delivers a big boot to the side of the face to send her to the ring mat and continue her assault. Adela picks her up and Irish whips her into the ropes. Natalia comes back and hits a slingblade, finally building momentum and waking the crowd up.

Adela instantly gets to her feet as Natalia runs off the ropes, going for another slingblade, but Adela sidesteps. Natalia keeps running and bounces off the opposite set of ropes again. But Adela takes her down with a knee smash! The crowd groans as Adela drops a knee across Natalia's head again. Adela then picks Natalia up and Irish whips her. Adela goes for a High Kick, but Natalia slides underneath her leg. Natalia gets up and palm thrusts Adela in the face when she turns around to phase her. She then runs at the rope, jumps to the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! But Adela holds onto her after one spin and rams her back first into the turnbuckles.

"Impressive power by Adela. She caught her mid moves and rammed her against the turnbuckles." David said

"Despair's last representative is dominating Natalia. It's been 85-15 as far as who's taken most of the match is concerned." Evan said

Adela delivers a corner clothesline. Followed by a second one. Then a third one. Adela then Irish Whip Natalia toward the opposite turnbuckles. Natalia leaps up onto the second turnbuckle as Adela runs up from behind. Natalia tries to catch her with a crossbody and it connects, but Adela rolls through it into a pin fall

…..

1

….

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 1.92

Adela gets up quickly, but Natalia was quickly and leaps into the air, before hitting a frankensteiner into a pin!

…..

1

…

…

Adela reverses into her own sunset flip pin!

…

1

…

…

…..

…

2

Natalia rolls backwards at 2.00 to escape and connects with a dropkick to Adela's face. Natalia rolls away from Adela before both women get to their feet. Both charge at each other and Adela catches Natalia with a pump kick to the chest, sending her to the floor. Adela then quickly ascends to the top turnbuckle as Natalia gets up. Adela dives off, but Natalia catches her on the chin with a Superkick! The momentum of the move sends Adela over the middle rope onto the outside floor. The crowd explodes with 'Holy Shit!' chants as Natalia takes a moment to rest while Adela is laying on the floor. Natalia then gets up and grasp the top rope. She then springs up and hits a Springboard Sommersault senton onto Adela who lays on the floor. The crowd goes insane

"Holy crap! Both women are down as Natalia risked her own body to inflict damage on Adela." David said

"That might have been what the 5'2 girl needed. But she needs to get up and get back into the ring or this match will end via double count out and Lacey will be awarded the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said

The ref is at a four count as Natalia stumble to her feet, to a warm reception from Los Angeles. Natalia picks Adela's carcass up and desperately tries to push her into the ring. After a while, she does and then gets on the ring apron. Natalia walks over and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. The crowd stands up as Natalia jumps in the air, spins, hits the turnbuckles with her back to the ring and dives off with Fireball Splash (Phoenix Splash)! But Adela gets her knees up! Adela pulls her into a inside cradle.

…..

1

…..

….

….

…

2

…

Kick out at 2.26

Both women lay on the ring mat as Natalia grasps her midsection with Adela doing the same. Ten minutes have passed as Adela sits up on both knees as Natalia has gotten to her feet, still favoring her midsection. Natalia goes for the shining wizard despite this, but Adela ducks. Adela shoots up to her feet and attempts the High Kick. But Natalia ducks underneath. The momentum of the move swing Adela, so her back is now facing Natalia. Natalia jumps up onto her shoulders and hits a Reverse Frankensteiner! Natalia ascends to the top turnbuckle again, but Adela is there to meet her with a punch to the face. Adela climbs up to the second turnbuckle, delivering a few more punches. Adela then follows with a headbutt to force Natalia into a seated position. Adela then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hooks Natalia up for a Superplex. But Natalia shifts her body when Adela picks her up vertically and both her legs end up wrapped around the neck and shoulders of Adela. Reverse Frankensteiner off the top! Everyone in the arena is in awe as Natalia gets to her feet. You see young girls and other members of the crowd pointing at the turnbuckles and yelling at her to climb. Natalia notices her opportunity and climbs to the top turnbuckle. The Staples Center stands up and gives a standing ovation as the Fireball Splash connects! She hooks the leg

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"She did it! Despair will not hold the ACW Womens Championship!" David said

"After 13:01 of great action, Natalia Rodriguez has a date with Lacey Alvarez for the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said

"The Glory Road Card has been set in stone. First, the Chosen Five system will be implemented after this special event. As a result, we will have a fatal four way with the winner being in the top three of the first week of this system. This would give them a head start over a lot of people on the roster." David said

"It will be Freddy Escobar vs CJ Hawk vs Furno Moxley vs Will Ralston. None of these men have won a match, so this is big for all of them. My money's on Freddy despite being the only one who lost twice." Evan said

"I don't know man, CJ Hawk could pull off the upset. Anyways, the second match will be a triple threat match as it will be Casey Harris vs Brutus Viscious vs Grimm. Is there trouble in Despair? If so, Casey is going to win this." David said

"Despair is fine, but Brutus will be the one who gets the pin." Evan said

"The next match was just announced. It will Anarchy's Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre & Jasper Cage vs The Cobra Clubs Seth Sullivan, Genocide & Russell Black. Earlier tonight was just a preview and neither stable stood tall." David said

"I hope Cobra Club beats those criminals. Richard Montoya has to have beef with them for a reason, so I have to support Cobra Club. If you don't, then you're not American." Evan states

"Ignorant comments aside, the ACW Womens Championship will be decided as Anarchy's Lacey Alvarez takes on Hope's Natalia Rodriguez. This match is going to be great and Anarchy might get one up on the President if Lacey wins." David said

"Lacey shouldn't even be here. She stole a spot in the tournament from Rayleen and somehow ended up getting here. I support Natalia for once in my life." Evan said

"I'd like to apologize to the Hope Organization for his public endorsement. But after that match, is something that we've all waited for. The triple threat match to decide the ACW World Champion. Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus. This is going to tear the roof off of the Staples Center." David said

"No one can stop Azriel." Evan said

"What about Detrick? He doesn't have to pin Azriel and he is the Ultimate Hope after all." David mentions

"Well, we'll find out this Sunday. Your welcome for the commentary America" Evan Said

* * *

 **(After the show; Parking lot)**

"That match great. You earned that win tonight." CJ Hawk said as him, Natalia and Erin walked through the parking lot.

"Thank you. That match was tough, but I walked out. Only one more win to go and then I'm Champion." Natalia smiles

"Erin, do you have any tips on Lacey." CJ asked

"She has a lot of chi in her body and her aura screams of someone who's psychologically attached to another." Erin said

"Okay...that was no help at all." CJ said, before all three stopped in their tracks at the sight of Anarchy in front of a car.

"There isn't enough tips in the world that's going to help this chick beat my chick." Ash said as he stands in front of the car with Roman and Jasper at his side. Lacey was laying on her stomach on the roof of the car, with the palms of her hands cupping her chin and a smile on her face.

"Hi Nattie." Lacey cutely waves. "I'm Lacey. I'm going to beat the crap out of you and be the first ACW Womens Champion despite stealing a spot in the tournament this Sunday. It's nice to meet you."

Natalia didn't reply.

"A little rude, aren't you. My girl says hi and you don't say it back. Looks like they don't teach manners at Hope." Ash said

"Aren't you the same guys who broke a woman's arm." CJ said

"Yes we are. But we're not supposed to be the good guys." Ash said

"Listen Ash. We don't need to fight right now. We have no issues. I prefer to fight inside the squared circle in the spirit of competition." CJ said

"Wow...you made professional wrestling sound boring. This isn't about the spirit of competition or the friendly bullshit they teach on the magic short bus you came from. This is about revenge. This is about us fucking up this company that Richard uses as a propaganda vehicle. Unfortunately, Natalia is in our way." Ash said.

"You're not going to do anything to her tonight." CJ says, before Ash noticed a snake slither past CJ's foot

"A snake?" Ash said

"They're here." Jasper said as he looks around with Ash

"Who?" CJ asked

"Cobra Club." Ash said. "Where are you? If you want to fight, then fight like men and not try and jump us in the parking lot."

"Scared?" Came the voice of Seth Sullivan who was sitting beside Lacey. Seth turned to Lacey and extended his hand. "Oh by the way, hi girl who I hit over the head with a chair. I'm Seth."

"I'm Lacey." She shook his hand as Russell and Genocide appeared. "My boyfriend is the guy who's going to kick your ass on Sunday."

"This is weird." CJ comments as he watches Lacey and Seth's interaction

"I know, but a fight is going to break out really soon." Natalia said

"Hey Ash!" Came the voice of Freddy Escobar as he walk up to the scene with Caesar.

"Didn't I already take your money? Get the fuck out of here." Ash said

"No. I don't care what Richard says. I'm going to fight you right now." Freddy said

"Boss this is-" Was all Caesar could say, before Freddy punches him in the nose

"Shut up Caesar!" Freddy said, before taking off the jacket to his suit.

"Listen, Eddy-" Ash said

"It's Freddy." Jasper says

"Whatever. You do not want to fight or my gang. Why? Because you have another gang to worry about." Ash said, confusing Freddy

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked

"Oh… well the word on the street is...actually, I'm not fucking telling you. I'll let the Queen do it herself." Ash chuckles, furthering Freddy's confusion. Ash then turns to Seth. "Hey Seth, before me and my boys beat you and your boys asses right now. Why are you three working for him?"

"We don't work for Richard. We're friends. You see, I'm the King Cobra of the Snake Tribe. Richard has funding my tribe since becoming president. The least I could is take out the four of you for him and then get some more free weed as a reward." Seth explains before jumping off the roof of the car. Seth was face to face with Ash. Roman was face to face with Russell Black. Jasper was face to face with Genocide. CJ, Natalia, Freddy, Caesar and Erin stand in the background. Suddenly a light hits all of their face. They all turn their heads to see Ray Kiran on a My Little Pony bike with a flashlight duct taped to it.

"Stop right there." Ray Kiran said as he slowly rode the bike towards them

"He's taking forever to get here." Seth comments before the tire of the bikes pop under Kiran's weight and he falls. Kiran starts to cry.

"This is sad." CJ said as Kiran slowly gets up and walks over with a small scrape on his shoulders.

"Okay...first things first. I wasn't crying, I was just sweating through my eyes." Ray Kiran said

"That's actually believable. He's a very sweaty man." Jasper comments

"Oh...so that was that smell that I smelt when he came over." Natalia comments

"No mam. That is the- as they say in your lanuage- caca that came out of the crack of my glutes when my bike fell." Ray Kiran said to disgust of every except Lacey

"Ash, look, it's your friendly neighborhood punching bag." Lacey comments

"I am not a punching bag. I am a professional wrestler. Just like CJ." Kiran said

"Please don't compare me to you. I get picked on enough as it is. I don't need you adding to it." CJ comments

"Anyways, not only am I Professional Wrestler, I am also a honorary Mall Cop." Kiran said, before pulling out his ICarly wallet and showing them his badge.

"That's a sticker." CJ said, before Erin Frost grabbed the sticker from Kiran's wallet and put it on her shirt

"Now I'm the mall cop." Erin proudly said

"Hold up...let me fix this." Ash said before looking at Roman. "Kill him"

Ray Kiran eyes grew wide as Roman made eye contact. Kiran turned around and tried to run, only to trip on the shoelace of his Paw Patrol shoes. Kiran gets up and gets hit with a Silent Kill (Spear)! Ash kneels over and takes his wallet.

"Hmm….Monopoly Money." He throws it back down at Kiran and turns back to the Cobra Club, Hope and Freddy & Caesar. "Now, it's time to fight."

But before anything could happen a baseball bat smashes the windshield of the car. Everyone stops and sees Detrick Cyrus.

"Detrick." Freddy said, making eye contact with him

"Everyone leave. We'll fight on Sunday, not tonight." Detrick said

"Or what?" Ash asked

"There are police on their way right now because of the noise you're all making. All of us will be arrested if we don't here's what's going to happen. We'll settle this on Sunday. Until then, no brawling, no fighting. All of our factions will go our separate ways until Sunday and then at Glory Bound we will compete for dominance." Detrick commands

"What a killjoy." Lacey frowns.

"Fine. We'll play by your rules for right now...until we break them." Ash said, getting in Detrick's face, before hearing sirens.

"Cobra Club, retreat. We're carrying stuff." Seth said as him and his two men walk away

"Caesar, let's go." Freddy said, but not before looking at Detrick and Ash to say. "One day"

"You better get going." Detrick said.

"I will. But the next time we meet, I'll rip your mask off and shove it down your throat." Ash threatens

"Try." Detrick replies, before Jasper pulls Ash back.

* * *

 **(2 days before; Jason Sabre's house- This is the rated M part)**

Jason walks into his room, letting out a deep breath. He unzips his leather jacket to reveal the plain Gray tee underneath, before taking it off and tossing it to the side. Jason then looks up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused

"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Silence was the reply.

Giselle sauntered toward Jason sensually in a lacy black bodysuit that hugged her curves fairly nice. The bodysuit was practically sheer. You could see her, erm, nipples which were hardened peaks by now. She plopped down on the bed signaling him toward her. Gnawing on her lower lip in a seductive manner.

"C'mon Sabre," she purred.

"Listen Giselle." Jason said as he approached the bed. "You're with Azriel. He's your King of Despair, I'm not. I don't know what you're doing her, but-"

"I'm not with Azriel...I'm sick of clarifying that..." Giselle rolled off the bed and came face to face with Jason with a smirk spread across her lips. She slid her tongue across her lower lip as she stared up at him. "I'm Queen and he's King, it was just destined unless you change that and accept your destiny...beside me."

She snaked an arm around his neck pulling him down to her height slowly. Jason was inches away from Giselles face. Their noses was inches from each other.

"We're playing a dangerous game Giselle." Jason said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's a game I'm willing to play" Giselle replied, her hands moving towards his pants loops she yanked at his belt and with one pull it was off. "What about you Nomad. Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody or anything." Jason replies before finally locking lips with Giselle.

She deepened the kiss tousling his hair carelessly. Running her fingers through the rows of his scalp beneath soft tresses. Giselle dropped her legs from his waist and in one swift movement, tossed him onto his backside. Lips never parting. Jason breaks the kiss with Giselle with her biting the bottom of his lips as both of their golden brown eyes make contact. Jason then reaches for the front zipper on Giselle's bodysuit and slowly pulls sit down, wondering what's underneath. She reached for Jason hand and tugged down with him revealing nothing on her upper torso besides a bare chest. Giselle stopped there and smirked. "How you like them?"

Jason slowly cupped her C cup and uses his thumb to circle the areola.

"Despair looks beautiful right now." Jason said, almost hypnotized

"Despair is always beautiful," she countered smiling down at him. She positioned herself on to his "partner" and began grinding against him sensually, as she whispers. "That's why I want you to join us."

Giselle begins to feel Jason's Sabre start pushing up towards against his jeans and on her 'pit of Despair. Jason leans over and starts to bite at Giselle neck, before taking a second to whisper. "You know I can't."

"But you want too. I know you do." She said as she started grinding more forcefully against his pants. Grabbing his pants loop once more she tugged them down midway to this thighs and continued grinding against his member now that it was restricted by only one piece of fabric now. Jason pulls back on nawing at her neck as he takes off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and and. He sits on his bed, wearing already right black boxers with a rapidly growing friend nineteen his legs, trying to burst through his boxers and into her female parts that are only covered by the lower half of the bodysuit. Giselle shrugs the remainder of the bodysuit off and reveals lacy black panties covering her Netherlands. She flung it across the room and dropped to her knees kissing the opening flap of Jasons' boxers. "So just join us, Jason. Join us and become the King of Despair"

Jason Sabres fabled manhood pops up further and lightly taps Giselle lips. Jason looks down at the raven haired beauty.

"Despair isn't in my blood." Jason said

"But you lust for Despair. Or else you wouldn't want me to do this." Giselle said as She began to pump him teasingly staring into his eyes while doing so.

" _Despair….Despair….Despair"_

It was all Jason Sabre could think as Giselle seduction was working. Little did both of these forbidden lovers knew….Micah Guy was outside the room with a smile

"The art of seduction at it's finest. Giselle wants to overthrow Azriel with Jason and so do I." Micah smiles sickly. "All the pieces are starting to fall together."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well. We just crossed the line. Thanks for to for the help on that last scene (A lot of it was cut due to time constraints and editing, but I'm sure that was satisfying enough for the people craving it and for the ones who were skeptical of how I could use it to advance the story.) Anyways, lets recap. CJ Hawk makes his first of many appearances tonight and gets taunted at the bar by Jason and Detrick. Hope doesn't like Sabre. Sabre goes to the bathroom and Adela is there to talk. Her attempt to get info about Sabre/Giselle won't work. But she's onto them. Azriel met with Malice and explained himself, while Malice informed him of Giselle. Then in our first match, Lacey beat Katarina to advance. Richard Montoya then returned to introduce the Cobra Club and a brawl happened. Then the summit between Detrick and Azriel happened. Azriel warned Detrick about Sabre's betrayal. Then Detrick, like Sabre, got owned by Malice. Mason vs Brutus didn't happened due to Grimm showing up and taking out Mason. Giselle's choice worked out, but it did open up a rift between members of Despair. Afterwards the Chosen 5 was introduced and 4 way was announced. Rayleen showed up and vowed revenge on Anarchy. At a gas station, CJ Hawk got yelled at by Papa Hawk. The Natalia beat Adela to knock Despair out of contention for the ACW Womens Championship. In the parking lot, Anarchy confronted CJ, Erin and Natalia. The Cobra Club showed up. Freddy showed up and Ash made reference to a Queen (Maybe of the South variety.) Then Ray Kiran showed up and got killed again. Then Detrick finally separated everything before the police showed up. Then Giselle used sex to try and get Jason to join Despair to take down Azriel and replace. And it looks like Micah Hyde wants Jason to take down Azriel as well. What is going on in Despair?**

* * *

 **Glory Road Match Card:**

 **Fatal 4 Way: CJ Hawk vs Freddy Escobar vs Will Ralston vs Furno Moxley**

 **Triple Threat Match: Casey Harris vs Brutus Viscious vs Grimm**

 **Six Man Tag: Anarchy vs Cobra Club**

 **ACW Womens Championship: Lacey Alvarez vs Natalia Rodriguez**

 **ACW World Championship: Azriel vs Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre**

* * *

 _Predict the match card, review and also, I'm going to be posting a survey to determine the best character, Couples, and match so far._


	10. Episode 8 Part 1: Glory Road

" **This journey began with one announcement…"**

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States….welcome to A….C….W! " Richard said with a grin on his face at the loud response. "Now it has been years since wrestling has been seen in this country. I personally decided to bring it back for the betterment of this world and the entertainment of you people."_

 _Richard pauses again as the fans rally behind him._

 _"But first we need to get down to business. In wrestling everyone competes for prizes known as Championships. In ACW, there are two Championships. The ACW World Championship for the men and the ACW Womens Championship for the women. There will be two different tournaments that will happen over the upcoming six weeks that will conclude at our first special episode, ACW Glory Road. The ACW Womens Championship will be determined in a traditional eight women tournament. However the ACW World Championship tournament will be different. Only six men will be in that tournament. They will be seperated in one on one matches and the finals will be a triple threat at ACW Glory Road._

" **From there two tournaments took place. One where eight women competed…"**

 _Nevah pushes Natalia off the ropes, but she comes back and nails her with a Sling Blade! Natalia gets to her feet, hyping up the crowd, before backing up into the corner. Nevah gets to one knee and Natalia tries to hit her version of the Shining Wizard, the Flaming Wizard. However, Nevah gets to her feet and lunges at the incoming Natalia with a forearm to the face. Cut to Natalia puts her in a waistlock as Nevah struggles, trying to escape. However, Natalia had a firm grip. Nevah then, with a burst of full energy, then slides to the mat, causing Natalia to fly off of her due to the velocity. But Natalia is quick to get to her feet and connect with a double knee drop to her seated opponent! Cut to Nevah hitting a big Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, sending Natalia flying! Cut to Nevah waits for Natalia to get up, before attempting a Slingshot Corkscrew Crossbody, but Natalia has it scouted and avoids it by sliding inside the ring while Nevah crashes onto the floor. Natalia looks at the carnage she caused by moving, before doing a massive Springboard Sommersault Senton onto the grounded Nevah Maria! Nevah gets to her feet and signal for Nevah's Melody, but when she tries to grab Natalia's arm, Natalia quickly pulls it away and falls to the ground, connecting with a drop toe hold on Nevah! Nevah Maria shoots up holding her face, only to get taken down by a Flaming Wizard! Cut to Natalia connects with a Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! The crowd applauds the awe inspiring move as Natalia pins Nevah Maria._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"It's over! Natalia Rodriguez has advanced to the Semi-Finals in a classic." David said._

 _Then we cut to the Giselle vs Adela 'match'_

 _"Here comes Giselle and she looks like she's ready to tear into Adela." Evan said, ignoring David._

 _"Hmph. Anyways, it looks like this was bad blood and not a plan that Despair hatched up." David said_

 _"Ring the bell, so we can see these two-"_

 _Giselle asks for a microphone, causing Evan to thankfully shut his mouth. Giselle gets one in seconds as she looks at Adela._

 _"You win." Giselle said, before dropping the mic. Adela smiles as Giselle storms out of the ring and starts to walk up the ramp, not even making eye contact with Adela._

 _"Are you kidding me!? The match didn't even start and Giselle gave up." An outraged David ranted_

 _Erin then looks back toward the ring to see Lacey diving over the bottom rope, legs first. Lacey tries to wrap her legs around Erin's neck to attempt a Hurricanrana. But Erin catches her and swings Lacey into the ring, throwing her over the bottom rope. Cut to Lacey picking her up and goes for her own Irish Whip, but it's reversed. Lacey ducks underneath a clothesline, before going for a springboard back elbow. However, Erin catches her by the waist and holds her there for a few seconds, before dropping her on her head with a bridging German suplex. Cut to Erin picking Lacey up and putting her between her legs before signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). But before she connects, Lacey back body drops her. Lacey then runs towards the ropes, jumps to the top one and comes back with a reverse 450! Cut to Lacey jumping off with another diving Hurricanrana in mind. Yet again, Erin catches her by the legs and drops her with a powerbomb straight into a pin! Cut to Erin Frost signaling for Arctic Fury again, before picking up Lacey. She puts her between her legs. But before she can connect with the move, Lacey flips her legs upwards onto Erin's shoulders and ends up in a seated position on them. Lacey delivers a swift punch to the head, before coming down with a Spike DDT! Erins shoots up upon impact. Lacey then hits Erin Frost with a Last Breath to fully take her down. Lacey hooks a leg as the ref counts_

… _.._

 _1_

… __

… __

… _._

… _._

 _2_

… __

… __

… _._

… _._

 _3!_

 _"Lacey Alvarez has done it. She has taken Rayleen's spot and has advanced to the Semi-Finals. She will face the winner of next weeks Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood match." David said_

 _Cut to Katarina vs Nyx. Katarina gets back to her feet only to see Nyx running off the ropes. Thinking quickly, Katarina caught Nyx off the rebound with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Katarina then runs towards the ropes and comes back with handspring Phoenix. Cut to Nyx running off the opposite set of ropes and comes back at Katarina, only for Katarina to slingshot back into the ring with a slingshot clothesline. Katarina doesn't waste much time as she picks Nyx up and delivers a quick Snap Suplex. Cut to Nyx whipping Katarina into the steps, but Katarina stops herself from hitting them. She then turns around and ducks underneath Nyx's superkick. Nyx foot ends up hitting the steel post. Cut to Katarina then grabs her other leg and finally locks in the Love Lockdown. Katarina pulls on the legs of Nyx while her knee is planted on the back of Nyx's head and Nyx's body is in the air. Nyx grips her black hair as her leg is in more pain than ever as the crowd has no sympathy for the crook. Nyx has nowhere to go and no one to save her, so she finally taps_

" **...And those four became two…"**

 _Cut to Katarina vs Lacey when Katarina comes back, Lacey attempts a 540 kick, but Kartarina rolls underneath Lacey's leg. Katarina quickly gets up and turns around to see Lacey purposely fall back and wrap both of her feet around Katarina's neck. Lacey connects with a handstand twisting headscissors! Katarina then steps onto the apron and waits as Lacey gets to her feet. She then jumps off the ring apron and connects with a double knee press on the unsuspecting woman. Cut to Lacey Alvarez hitting a baseball slides that sends her flying into the announce table. Lacey then springboard off the ropes and connects with Springboard Crossbody that sends both women on top of the announce table. Lacey then jumps off it at Katarina with a diving Hurricanrana. Cut to Katarina shaking her arm as Lacey runs off the ropes and dives over the bottom rope with a Tope Suicida! But Katarina swats Lacey in mid air with a forearm smash. Lacey falls to the floor, holding her head as Katarina stands over her. Cut to Lacey connecting with a Final Flight_

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… __

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

… __

… __

 _3!_

 _"And there you have it. Lacey Alvarez has advanced to the finals of the Womens Championship at 10:23. Anarchy may reign at Glory Road." David said_

 _"This is bullcrap. She shouldn't even be in this tournament. Katarina was screwed tonight." Evan said_

 _Cut to Adela vs Natalia. Adela throws Natalia out over the middle rope before leaving the ring herself, taking the fight outside early. Adela grabs Natalia by the hair and throws the smaller woman back first into the guard rail. Cut to Adela instantly gets to her feet as Natalia runs off the ropes, going for another slingblade, but Adela sidesteps. Natalia keeps running and bounces off the opposite set of ropes again. But Adela takes her down with a knee smash! Cut to Natalia then running at the rope, jumps to the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! But Adela holds onto her after one spin and rams her back first into the turnbuckles. Cut to Adela then quickly ascending to the top turnbuckle as Natalia gets up. Adela dives off, but Natalia catches her on the chin with a Superkick! Natalia then gets up and grasp the top rope. Cut to Natalia then springs up and hits a Springboard Sommersault senton onto Adela who lays on the floor. Cut to when Adela climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hooks Natalia up for a Superplex. But Natalia shifts her body when Adela picks her up vertically and both her legs end up wrapped around the neck and shoulders of Adela. Reverse Frankensteiner off the top! Cut to the Fireball Splash connecting! She hooks the leg_

… _.._

 _1_

… __

… __

… __

… _._

 _2_

… __

… __

… __

… __

 _3!_

 _"She did it! Despair will not hold the ACW Womens Championship!" David said_

 _"After 13:01 of great action, Natalia Rodriguez has a date with Lacey Alvarez for the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said_

" **And now Hope's poster girl, Natalia Rodriguez takes on Anarchy's Chick, Lacey Alvarez!"**

We see a match graphic of the two, before fading into a shot of the six men in the ACW World Championship tournament standing together. The opening beat to Lose Yourself by Eminem started playing. From left to right it was Furno Moxley, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, Will Ralston, Azriel & CJ Hawk

" **And as the Womens tournament reached an ending that no one would've guessed when it started. The mens tournament reached an end that everyone saw coming, but it is the twists and turns on the road of these three men that defined this match."**

 **His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

We see then see Furno, Will Ralston and CJ Hawk fade away as Detrick Cyrus is then seen walking in a hallways. He sees CJ Hawk, Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost & Rey Pantera and bumps fist with CJ as Rey pats him on the back. Azriel is seen sitting on his throne with Giselle, Micah Hyde and Jason Malice at his side. Then we lastly see Jason Sabre, standing alone, looking at his reflection. He turns his head to see nothing but emptiness. He puts his jacket on and closes his eyes, before walking out of his locker room.

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how? Everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, blow!**

 **Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no**

" **For Azriel, it was defined by utter dominance."**

 _Cut to Azriel vs CJ Hawk. CJ runs at Azriel again, only for the Angel of Death to catch on the chin with an Uppercut. Cut to Azriel lifting CJ up and military pressing him into the steel post. Cut to CJ jumping off the top, only for Azriel to catch him with a uppercut to the chin! Cut to CJ elevating himself onto the second turnbuckle only for Azriel to deliver a throat thrust to him! CJ falls right the arms of Azriel, who catches him with one arm and delivers a quick and fatal Death's Embrace! Azriel pins CJ._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"It was exactly what I predicted. Azriel advances to Glory Road and will compete for the ACW World Championship." Evan said._

" **But it was his other dealings within Despair that took the spotlight. Whether that was his brother..."**

 _"We'll have to do it by force. In my past life, I recall my little brother and myself never getting along." Azriel said._

 _"Then so be it. We'll force him into darkness." Micah said._

 _"Agreed. I will send someone to hunt him down and bring him to us, so we can convert him." Azriel said_

 _"And then the two brothers of Despair will bring this world to it's knees." Micah said_

 _"Casey Harris...it's time for you to give in to Despair." Said Azriel_

" **...Or his Queen."**

 _"You may rise, Malice." Azriel said, before Jason rose to his feet. "What do you have to report?"_

 _"It's your Queen. Giselle confronted me last week and asked me to help kidnap Casey Harris for you." Jason Malice states_

 _"I had Brutus assigned to that mission instead of you for a reason. He is capable of getting Casey and using you would've caused members of Despair to get suspicious. You are my top hitman. I don't need people getting suspicious on why I'm after him." Azriel explains_

 __ **He won't have it, he knows his whole back's at these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stag that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This old rhapsody  
Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

" **And his Queen intertwined on the Road of Jason Sabre. Who's road started with a Fight without Honor between him and a man who discriminated against him, because he didn't stand with Hope."**

 _"Whatever. Just come inside for the meeting and leave this thug out here." Will said._

 _"If you call me a thug one more time, I'll shove Detrick's shoe up your teeny bopper ass." Jason threatened._

 _"Calm down Jason." Detrick said, trying to keep the peace._

 _"Jason? As in Jason Sabre? The Ace?" Will Ralston asked_

 _"Yeah, that's my name." Jason said._

 _"Despair must've really hit you hard." Will said._

 _Cut to Episode 3:_

 _"Your friend is the one that needs to learn when to shut up. He's very disrespectful. I expected better from you Detrick. You shouldn't be hanging out with people like him." Will said._

 _"I'm sure as hell not going to hang out with people like you." Detrick said, under his breath_

 _Jason takes the two bottles of beer and places them safely on the chair that he once occupied._

 _"What are you doing?" Will asked_

 _"I didn't want to spill the beer when I knock your ass out and put you through this table." Jason said, before grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt_

 _"Hey, calm down, Nomadic Scum!" Will said trying to push Sabre off to no avail. "I only fight in wrestling rings."_

 _"Yes betrayal. I know what betrayal is. My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather betrayed America during a war. What is this criminal scum doing in my locker room." Will said, before pointing at Jason._

 _"That's not the point. The point is this. Why are we associating ourselves with scum like him? Especially when I'm going to beat him later tonight. He has no use to us. He is no hero. He's-" WIll said._

" **And that led to the brutal Fight without Honor"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 **The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but super stardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
**

 _"I've heard that Will Ralston has a very low opinion of Jason Sabre, while Jason Sabre hates Will's high opinion of himself." David said_

 _"You'd be correct and-"_

 _For the second time tonight, Evan gets interrupted when Jason and Will Ralston begin to brawl. Cut to Jason Sabre running toward him. Ralston sees him coming and back body drops him over the guardrail and the laps of the fans in the Staples Center. Cut to Jason then hitting a Release Vertical Suplex over the guard rail and onto the ringside floor, where Will Ralston now lays. Cut to Will pulls him up to a vertical base, before dropping him back down with a Regal Cutter. Jason leaves the ring and looks under the ring apron. He pulls something out that elicits a massive response from fans near him. It's a Barbed Wire Steel Chair! Cut to Jason then grabs the chair and purposely puts the barbed wire wrapped chair on Ralston's hair, making sure it gets stuck. Jason then puts one boot on Will's chest and flips him the bird, before pulling on the barbed wire chair and ripping the roots out of Ralston's head._

 _"Holy motherfucking shit! Jason Sabre is One sick motherfucker!" David shouts as Will is in the ring convulsing from having a lot of his hair pulled from his roots. You can clearly see bloody begin to cover his scalp_

 _"Look at the Despair in Will's eyes. Jason is enjoying every second of this sick and twisted moment. I know this crowd loves him, but he might be crossing into pure evil territory." Evan said_

 _Cut to Jason going for his version of the Jumping Cutter/RKO, but Will surprises him when he leaps up, by catching him in a reverse facelock. Will drops Jason with a Reverse 1916 onto the Barbed Wire Board. Cut toSabre stopping in his tracks and turns around to see Will running at him with a Spear. But Jason leaps in the air as Will gets close and comes down with a Double Foot Stomp to Will's back. Will falls flat on the mat, while Sabre collapses shortly after his feet touch the ground. The crowd give the two standing ovation for their effort._

 _"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"_

 _"Both men are torn apart. Both are bleeding badly. Jason can hardly stand. Will Ralston is a bloody mess. Jesus Christ, how much longer can these two go? How much more will one have to endure, before the other one finally gives up in this war." David said_

 _Jason kicks him in the gut, before picking him up for the Sitout Tombstone Piledriver that he dubbed 'Hollow Point'. But Will shifts his weight toward the left side to get out of Jason's grip. Will then lightly pushes Jason Sabre back and connects with a Spear right onto the thumbtacks! Cut to Ralston then dives off one more time with a Corkscrew Splash, but Jason kips up while on the table and catches Will Ralston with a Final Blow through it! The crowd explodes as both commentators stand up_

 _"Lord have mercy on their souls!" David said_

 _"What did we just see!" Evan said as Jason uses any remaining power to turn Will over and pin him_

… _.._

 _1!_

 _"For the love of God-" David said_

… _.._

… _._

… __

… _.._

 _"Let this be it!"_

 _2!_

… _.._

… _._

… _.._

 _"Is it finally over?" Evan questions_

… _._

 _3!_

 _"Yes it is! Jason Sabre is going to Glory Road!" David said_

 _"What did we just witness?" Evan said_

 _"That was a Fight without Honor. That was a disgusting display of what humans can do to each other. Give both men credit for they did tonight." David said_

 _"I've never seen something like this in my life. Azriel may look like a monster, but Jason Sabre has the heart of a demon." Evan said_

" **But after his war in the ring...a war in his head started"**

 **He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmo who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da**

 _"There is no reason too. My vision was about your destiny and your destiny is this. Jason Sabre, one day you will defeat Azriel. And when that day comes, you will ascend to your spot as the brand new King of Despair." Giselle reveals, causing the surprised Jason to look at her._

 _"Me...The King of Despair." Jason said._

 _"It's your destiny." Giselle said, before moving her face close to Jason's. Their lips were only inches away as Giselle whispered, "You were brought into this world to defeat that evil tyrant and take his place. I believe in you being the one."_

 _Giselle then presses her lips against Jason initially shocking the Ace. But quickly Jason finds himself giving in and leaning back on the hood of the car with Giselle on top of him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss._

 _Episode 4_

 _Jason Sabre puts his half red and half black jacket on before pulling up the zipper. He looks at the mirror in the locker, looking at his reflection. Then in a second, the reflection of Giselle appeared in the mirror. Jason wasn't even startled. Instead, a grin formed across his face._

 _"Are you here for another round after last week?" Jason said, before turning around to face the Rose of Sin._

 _"I am not here for sexual pleasures Jason." Giselle said_

 _Cut to.._

 _"How can you be someone's Queen, yet live in the fear of him murdering you? It just doesn't make sense. Why would he even choose you for that role if he doesn't even trust you." Jason said._

 _"He didn't choose me. Azriel & I were brought together by destiny. A sick and twisted destiny where I would serve him and be abused by him. But destiny has also led me to you." Giselle said._

 _"Are we about to get into that bullshit about me being the King of Despair again?" Jason questions_

 _"It is your birthright to dethrone Azriel and stand beside me as King." Giselle said._

 _Cut to…_

 _"But you've been living a life in Despair for years Jason." Giselle said, causing Jason to tense up a bit. "Your best friends left you. Both of them. One to become a millionaire. The other to become a worldwide symbol of Hope. Meanwhile, you were left behind to become nothing. Your ex wife and your child left you alone. You know what Despair feels like. But if you embrace it, Despair will stop hurting you and instead, it will heal your wouds through the Despair of others."_

 _"Shut your mouth right now, before I shut it for you." Jason threatens slowly._

 _"I see it your eyes right now." Giselle said. "A scared little boy, who thought that he had his entire life all figured out. That was until it all came crashing down."_

 _Cut to:_

 _"Oh and Jason, I have to warn you…" Giselle said. "Very soon, you'll meet a man who will try to bring you to Despair. You have to stop fighting the truth and start listening to those who will help you overcome your biggest demon."_

 _"Biggest demon?" Jason questions as he looks in the mirror_

 _"Detrick Cyrus." Giselle speaks, before stepping out the door, leaving Jason in a state of deep thought._

 _Episode 7:_

 _Jason walks into his room, letting out a deep breath. He unzips his leather jacket to reveal the plain Gray tee underneath, before taking it off and tossing it to the side. Jason then looks up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused_

 _"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"_

 _Cut to_

 _"We're playing a dangerous game Giselle." Jason said as he pressed his forehead against hers._

 _"It's a game I'm willing to play" Giselle replied, her hands moving towards his pants loops she yanked at his belt and with one pull it was off. "What about you Nomad. Are you afraid?"_

 _"I'm not afraid of anybody or anything." Jason replies before finally locking lips with Giselle._

" **And as Sabre's iner-turmoil has brought him to a crossroads. His best friend's road has been filled with nothing but glory…"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

 _Cut to Detrick Cyrus vs Furno Moxley. Detrick goes for a low kick to the leg, but Furno moves out of the way. Detrick then uses the momentum of the kick to do a 360 flip right in front of Furno. Cut to Furno laying in a few stiff shots, before the ref pulls him back. Detrick takes advantage by doing a front roll straight into a front dropkick to knock Furno down. Cut to Detrick flying off the top with a Crossbody, only for Furno to catch him in mid air and push him down with a gutbuster. Cut to Detrick turning his body and pushing Furno into the ropes, only for the Thief to comeback with a rebound clothesline. Cut to Furno getting on top of the ring apron and sets up a Powerbomb with him pointed towards the steps._

 _"This is going to break the spine of Detrick. He needs to counter!" David said._

 _Furno attempts the powerbomb, but Detrick reverses it into a sit out Facebuster as they come off the ring apron. The crowd cheers loudly as Moxley's face hits steel._

 _"These two men are pulling out all the stops for an opprotunity to be ACW World Champion." David said._

 _Detrick pushes Furno onto the announce table and punches him a couple times, before climbing onto the ring apron. Then, he looks back at the motionless Furno. Detrick then jumps up to the top rope and does a springboard moonsault through the announce table!_

 _"He just moonsaulted Furno through our table! Holy shit!" David said_

 _"My table! My beautiful table!" Evan said_

 _"You have to respect the depths these two men are willing to go to become the first ACW World Champion." David said._

 _"They aren't even in the title match yet, this is just a qualifier." Evan said_

 _Cut to Furno throwing a right hand, but Detrick responds with a second 915! The crowd explodes as Detrick then drags Furno back up to his feet and picks him up in a firemans Carry. The DKO connects! Detrick rolls Furno onto his back and lays on his chest as the ref counts._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

… __

… _.._

… __

 _3!_

 _"Detrick Cyrus has done it. The main event of Glory Road is official. It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus to determine the first ever ACW World Champion." David said_

" **But as his victory caused celebration, a rift formed as his friend became an enemy of Hope."**

 **No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact**

 _"And what about Jason?" Rey asked_

 _"What about him? He beat Ralston last week and earned his spot at Glory Road. Tonight is the same." Detrick said_

 _"Last week, he brutalized Will. Will had to stay home tonight to heal from that match and he lost a giant patch of hair on his head. He could do the same thing to you." Rey said_

 _"Are you trying to stir the pot? You seemed cool with him last week." Detrick said_

 _"I'm okay with him and I think he could be a good asset. But still, he's a nomad." Rey said_

 _"He's not a Nomad, he my little brother." Detrick said. "Last week was a match where he took on someone he hates. Even if it's in the spirit of competition, he wouldn't go that far against me."_

 _"How can you be so sure?" Rey questions. "He's a wildcard."_

 _"With all due respect master, you say that because you don't know him. I do know him. I know him better than anyone and he would never cross that line unless it's deserved. With Will, it was deserved. Don't worry about Jason, he's not a threat to Hope. He's an alley." Detrick said_

 _"He's not my alley if he does that to one of my men. I'd be careful with him, because he will turn on you." Rey advised._

" **Only for a summit with Azriel to continue these thoughts."**

 **That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a pre-madonna  
Baby mama drama's screamin' on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot**

 _"At Glory Road, you, The Ultimate Hope will stand in my way of pure domination when I attempt and succeed at becoming the ACW World Champion." Azriel said._

 _"You'll attempt, but you won't succeed. There's another man in that match and you might have had a chance at beating him if it was one on one. But with me in the match, your chances are slim. And with Jason being there too, then your chances are at zero." Detrick said._

 _"Such arrogance." Azriel scoffed. "To claim that someone like me has no chance against you or that nomadic failure that you befriended. However, one thing you said in that arrogant comment was fascinating to me. You said that I would've had a chance to win if it was just me and Jason. You really do view him as a below you."_

 _"I didn't mean it like that." Detrick defends_

 _"But you did. You lack confidence in your friends abilities. No wonder he walks between good and evil. He's conflicted by your friendship and your ability to make him feel worthless." Azriel said_

 _"No. Jason doesn't walk a line. I don't know what type of psychological warfare you're trying, but you're not going to win. None of this is going to get to me. Besides, you should be worrying more about your crew. I saw that Adela chick walk into the guys bathroom at the bar last night. I think something is fishy over there." Detrick said_

 _"I won't deny that there are some problems on my side to someone as intelligent as you. However those problems, whether it's Adela or my Queen will be dealt with at a different time." Azriel said_

 _Cut to…_

 _Azriel said. "I wanted to personally warn you."_

 _"About what?" Detrick said._

 _"About the inevitable betrayal of Jason Sabre. One day, he'll turn on you, because you turned on him. And on that day, you will feel Despair." Azriel said_

 _"Jason would never betray me." Detrick states_

 _"Foolish comment, Ultimate Hope. But I know that's not out of naivety. It's out of denial. Because if Jason ever betrays you, then in turn, he will surpass you." Azriel said_

 _"I ain't no fool." Detrick said._

 _"I disagree." Azriel said_

 __" **This is their path to glory..."**

 **So here I go, it's my shot.  
Feet fail me not, this maybe the only opportunity that I got  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

We see the ACW World Championship which has a black strap and round shape to it. The American eagle with its wings spread is engraved on the main golden plate. In between it's wings is the world with the ACW Logo on it. There are four golden rectangular sideplates each with two jewels parallel to each other on the top and bottom of every plate. Underneath the earth design, the word World is engraved onto a black strip. Next to it is a slightly smaller version of the championship with a white strap and the word Womens written underneath the planet earth. Both titles are on a platform, side by side.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, this is their Glory Road!"**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

* * *

 ****"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ACW Glory Road! The Staples Center is packed for this historic supercard where we will crown the first ever ACW World Champion and ACW Women's Champion." David Harkness said

"It will be Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus in a huge triple threat to determine our first World Champion in the main event. The Ultimate Hope. The King Of Despair. The Ace of Pro Wrestling. This match is completely unpredictable." Evan Neal said

"Speaking of unpredictable, let's mention Anarchy. Tonight, Lacey Alvarez will face Natalia Rodriguez to determine the first Women's Champion. It'll be interesting to see who the crowd sides with, because Anarchy seems to be popular among the people in LA. But that's not where their night ends. Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre & Jasper Cage have a date with Cobra Clubs Seth Sullivan, Russell Black & Genocide in a six man tag." David said

"Also on the card, there seems to be some drama in Despair over Casey Harris. Tonight, it will be Grimm vs Brutus Viscious vs Casey Harris in a triple threat match." Evan said

"But before all that, we're kicking things off with an introduction to the Chosen Five system. The Fatal Four Way match is up next!" David announces

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"Here comes CJ Hawk who is looking to redeem himself after easily having the worst performance in the ACW World Championship tournament." Evan said

"To be fair, he faced Azriel. I'm sure he's told Detrick Cyrus about his experiences and that will help Detrick in the main event later tonight." David said

"He's still a loser. In fact, I heard that his father isn't supporting him tonight.  
Evan Neal said

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"What?" David questions

"Yeah. I heard that he's actually rooting for this criminal, Furno Moxley, who is coming to the ring right now. I hope anyone other than this man wins. I hate criminals." Evan said

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"And here comes your pick to win, if I remember correctly and he's coming with Caesar Montana." David said

"Yes! It's my fellow millionaire and soon to be billionaire when he marries Talia Brooks." Evan said

"He may have a lot of money, but he's the only won in the match that's lost more than once this season." David said

"Shut up. No one cares about your facts." Evan said

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"Speaking of facts, here comes a man who is full of nothing but false facts. However, he somehow is a member of Hope." David said

"I'm glad that his hair grew back after that monster, Jason Sabre ripped it out. Speaking of which, if Ralston wins, we could see a rematch between him and Jason for the ACW World Championship soon." Evan said

"You're right. I got word that whoever wins the ACW World Championship tonight will defend it in two weeks against whoever number one is on the Chosen Five rankings." David said

The bell rings as all four are each standing in their respective corners. Will looks at CJ and says 'Wanna team with the Ultimate Hope?' Hawk replies 'Detrick isn't in the match.' The conversation between Will and CJ is then cut off by Furno Moxley who blast out of his corner with a forearm smash to the face of Will. Will falls to the mat, holding his face, before CJ takes to the opportunity to hit the unsuspecting Furno with an uppercut to take him down. Freddy leaves the ring quickly as this goes down while Furno rolls out of the ring. CJ then notices his stablemate standing up and the two make eye contact. CJ quickly runs at him, but gets caught with a arm drag into an arm lock. Will keeps ahold of CJ's arm and Irish whips him into the ropes. CJ comes back into a jumping side heel kick. Will grabs his masked ally by the head and pulls him up, only for CJ to push him back a little. CJ runs at Ralston, but the Avenger pulls the top rope down, sending CJ Hawk falling to the outside. CJ lands on his feet as Will turns his body to face him. CJ regains his composure only for Freddy Escobar to come out of nowhere with a clothesline, to take him down. Then Freddy is taken out by a slingshot Crossbody from Will.

Ralston rolls Freddy in as the crowd stays a little quiet, not wanting to cheer either man. Ralston picks Freddy up and puts him onto the top turnbuckle, before climbing up himself. Will hooks Freddy up for a Superplex, but from behind CJ Hawk axe handles him on the back. CJ then stands between Will's legs and looks to powerbomb him. But as the crowd was starting to make noise, Furno broke it up by kicking CJ in the gut. Moxley pushes CJ to the side, before dragging Will off the turnbuckles and punching him. Furno then gives Freddy, his own punch, sending him from the turnbuckles to the ring apron. Freddy rolls off onto the floor below as Furno stomps on Will a couple of times before turning his attention to CJ, who is on his feet. Furno hits a running forearm to the face of CJ, to knock him down and throws him to the outside. Will is getting to his feet and Furno stays on him by hitting a Cutthroat neckbreaker! Furno goes for the pin.

….

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2

"Furno pretty much cleared out the ring." Evan said

"That was Furno's best chance to win and it didn't work out. I'm seeing the other two stirring on the outside. He needs to do something quickly or he might not get this chance during the match again." David said

Furno picks Ralston up as CJ steps onto the ring apron. Moxley then throws Will into CJ Hawk, knocking the Wrestler back down. Furno then pulls Ralston away from the ropes, but is quickly punched in the gut. Will follows with a couple more, before grabbing his arm. Will tries to hit his Regal Cutter, but Furno twists his body around and pushes Ralston off of him. Ralston hits the ropes as Furno is then hit with a Springboard Roundhouse kick from a flying Freddy Escobar. Freddy gets to his feet and sees Ralston rebounding from the ropes. Freddy tries a clothesline, but Will ducks underneath. However, Will runs straight into the arms of CJ Hawk, who picks him up and drops him with a gutbuster. Freddy turns around, only for CJ Hawk to kick him in the gut and hit him with a Package Piledriver. CJ goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

…

Will Ralston breaks it up.

CJ looks over at Ralston and punches him, before dragging him up with himself. CJ Hawk picks Ralston up and puts him under his arm, before picking Ralston up for a Brainbuster. But Freddy rolls him up from behind. Ralston lands on his feet.

"Keep your eyes on everyone at all times!" Calls David

…

1

…..

Freddy ducks underneath a kick from Will and lets go. CJ rolls to his feet and Freddy hits him with an uppercut. Ralston then dropkicks Freddy. Ralston stands up, only for CJ to come up from behind and cross both of Ralston's arms. Ralston is in a straightjacket hold, but before CJ can do anything, Furno comes out of nowhere with a running Crossbody to knock both men down. Furno gets to one knee and looks around to see Ralston rolling out of the ring, CJ on the ring mat and Freddy on his feet. Freddy runs toward Furno, but Furno gets to a vertical base as he gets close and performs a double leg takedown, before mounting the Prince and throwing multiple lefts and rights. Freddy attempts to cover up, but isn't successful. Furno stands up and slaps his chest.

"Furno Moxley is feeling it right now as Glory Road is starting off with a bang." David said

"One of these men will be in the top 3 of the Chosen Five. The other three won't. Right now, Papa Hawk's pick is in the driver's seat right now." Evan said

Furno is then turned around by CJ Hawk, who picks him up onto one of his shoulders, but Moxley slides off from behind. Moxley then turns CJ around, before attempting a Headlock Driver, but CJ pushes him off. Moxley runs straight into a spear from Will Ralston! Will gets to his feet, only for CJ to lift him up onto one of his shoulders. But like Moxley, Ralston slides off and connects with a Reverse 1916! Ralston goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

….

Freddy breaks it up at 2.70 with an innovated version of his King Slayer (Curb Stomp)! Freddy kicks Will off CJ Hawk. He then picks CJ up and throws him over the top rope, to the outside. However after he does, Furno springboards onto the second rope and hits Freddy with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Freddy hits the ring mat, holding his face, but Furno picks him up and drops him with a Headlock Driver! Furno goes for the pin

…

1

….

…

…

….

2

….

…

…

….

3!

"Furno actually did it! Furno Moxley has pinned Freddy Escobar at 10:36 and is guaranteed a spot in the top three of the Chosen Five." Said David

"Jacob Brooks has to be embarrassed about his brother in law losing again." Evan said

"Out of curiosity, why did Caesar just stand there and do nothing the entire match?" Questions David

"Because he sucks. Caesar Montana sucks and I have no idea why Freddy keeps that bumbling idiot around." Evan admits

"Well, the show will continue as Freddy gets pinned and drops to 0-3 with CJ Hawk and Will Ralston behind him at 0-2. Up next, we move on from the Fatal Four Way and into a Triple Threat as Brutus Viscious, Grimm and Casey Harris go at it." David said

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now. You got the recap/Hype video and Furno Moxley pulling off an important win. Papa Hawk was right. It looks CJ won't make Papa Hawk proud tonight. Also, Freddy loses again, probably pissing off Jacob in the process. And Will Ralston...still isn't the Ultimate Hope. The next chapter will feature the triple threat and six man tag,with the possibility of the Women's Championship match. Hope you enjoyed. But before I leave, as you know, I did a survey to poll you on the first part of the season. I asked for your favorite shipping, Characters, Match & Moment. 18 people voted. Over the next three chapters I'll reveal the results. Starting with the top 10 shippings and numbers 30-21 on the favorite superstars ranking**

 _Top Pairings in ACW_

 _10\. Freddy Escobar x Talia Brooks- 8 votes_

 _9\. Azriel x Giselle- 7 votes_

 _8\. Furno Moxley x Nyx (Tie with 7)- 10 votes_

 _7\. Ash Russo x Lacey Alvarez (Tie with 8)- 10 votes_

 _6\. Jason Sabre x Ray Kiran- 11 votes_

 _5\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost (Tie with 3 & 4)- 12 votes_

 _4\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez (Tie with 3 & 5)- 12 votes_

 _3\. CJ Hawk x Natalia Rodriguez (Tie with 4 & 5)- 12 votes_

 _2\. Jason Sabre x Detrick Cyrus- 14 votes_

 _1\. Jason Sabre x Giselle- 16 votes_

* * *

 _Top ACW Characters_

 _30\. Anthony Dre- 1 vote_

 _29\. Rey Pantera (Tie with 28 & 29) - 2 vote_

 _28\. Micah Hyde (Tie with 27 & 29)- 2 vote  
27\. Jason Malice (Tie with 28 & 29)- 2 vote_

 _26\. Jasper Cage (Tie with 23, 24 & 25)- 3 votes_

 _25\. Grimm (Tie with 23, 24 & 26)- 3 votes_

 _24\. David Harkness (Tie with 23, 25 & 26)- 3 votes_

 _23\. Evan Neal (Tie with 24, 25 & 26)- 3 votes_

 _22\. Richard Montoya (Tie with 20 & 21)- 4 votes_

 _21\. Alexis Espinoza (Tie with 20 & 22)- 4 votes_

 _20\. Seth Sullivan (Tie with 21 & 22)- 5 votes_

 **REVIEW! Thx.** _  
_


	11. Episode 8: Glory Road Part 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to Glory Road and this special kicked off in a massive way as Furno Moxley wins a important fatal four way." Evan said

"Yes, Furno is guaranteed a spot in the top three of the chosen Five. If he is number one or number two, then next thursday on ACW, he'll compete in a number one contendership match to determine our main event winners first opponent. However, we have to see what happens tonight, before we can get to that." David said.

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity  
Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity  
All that is evil and right hand of god  
Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"It is time for our next match and here comes Brutus Viscious. This man has been on a warpath to get his hands on Casey Harris." David said

"He took out Kyle Stevens in a bathroom for saving Casey. But, I'm still wondering why he's after him. There was a rumor that Azriel ordered the hit." Evan said

"Azriel? What's his beef with Casey?" David said

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"Speaking of beef, let's talk about Grimm's role in this. I heard that Giselle told Grimm to take care of Casey for Despair." Evan said

"Wait, so the King wants Brutus to do it. Yet the Queen thinks Grimm should do it. Maybe there is some friction in the land of Despair and it's coming from the top of the kingdom." David said

"Brutus was not happy and did not know about Grimm's attack on Mason Locke, a few days ago. Tonight, everything comes to a climax as the King and Queen of Despair's choices collide with their target in a triple threat." Evan said

 **Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!  
Come and see  
Things your eyes won't believe!**

"I don't see this ending well for the man coming out right now, Casey Harris." David said

"Imagine if he wins. Then Despair's top brass will be embarrassed." Evan Mentions

The bell rings as all three men are in a triangle, staring each other down. Casey then makes a beeline for the bigger than him, but smaller than Brutus, Grimm. But Brutus cuts him off by catching him with both his hands while he's running and pushing Casey down. Grimm quickly strikes Brutus with an uppercut, but the big man follows up with his own right hand. Grimm is slightly fazed but replies with a haymaker, before Casey leapfrogs over Brutus' head and catches Grimm with a headscissors. The crowd applauds the spot, before Casey gets up and ducks a clothesline from Brutus and runs off the ropes. Casey comes back only for Brutus to hit him with a big boot to the face, then Brutus looks at Grimm again, who is now at a vertical base. Brutus picks Casey up and throws him over the ropes, to the outside floor. He then turns back to Grimm, who catches him with a Discus boot.

"The two men in Despair are fighting each other too much. Their goal is to take care of Casey, not each other." Evan said

"You can't be surprised. Especially when someone as ruthless and temperamental as Brutus is involved." David said

Grimm steps outside of the ring and onto the floor. Casey is getting up and Grimm throws a right hand that forces him to take a few steps back. Grimm closes in on Casey and hits a forearm smash, before grabbing him by his shaggy brown hair and throwing him shoulder first into the steel is then turned around by Brutus, who knees him in the gut before slamming his head off the ring apron. Brutus rolls Grimm in, before turning his attention to Casey. Casey tries to kick at the 6'10 man, but is shut down when Brutus stomps on him. Brutus drags him up and Biel throws him from the floor, over the bottom rope and into the ring. The crowd applauds the show of power, but Brutus gives them the finger to get booed.

Brutus enters the ring, only to get a Discus forearm smash from Grimm that sends him tumbling over the middle rope and back onto the outside. Grimm then stalks the body of Casey, who starting to get to his feet. From behind, Grimm puts him in a waistlock and tries to hit the German Suplex, but Casey backflips out of it and lands behind Grimm. Grimm turns around as Casey backs up into the ropes, stumbling a bit. Grimm runs at him, but falls into a trap as Casey pulls down the top ropes, Grimm lands onto the ring apron, but Brutus grabs his leg and pulls him off. Brutus hits Grimm with a Right Haymaker, before getting hit with Tope Con Hilo by Casey! The crowd starts to cheer a little more as Casey lands on his feet while the big man tumbles down.

Casey decides to go after the smaller of the two, Grimm, and picks him up and manages to roll him into the ring. Grimm is on his feet as Casey Springboard into the ring with a DDT in mind, but Grimm catches him, before pushing him down, onto the floor. Casey is quickly able to get to his feet, only to get a Discus Big Boot, that floors him! Grimm stands over Casey and signals for the Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster that he calls the Psycho Gutbuster. But once Casey stands up, Brutus slides back in with a steel chair and nails it against Casey's back to send him to his knees. He then tries to swing at Grimm, only for him to duck underneath it. Brutus turns around and Grimm hits a Discus Big Boot onto the chair, straight into the face of Brutus, denting it. Brutus goes down as Grimm picks up the chair. Grimm unfolds the chair, only for Casey to jump on the chair and use it as a launching pad, to hit the downed Brutus with a Final Thorment (630 Senton)! But Grimm quickly acts as he comes up from behind and puts Casey in a waistlock. He then deadlifts him off the ring mat and German Suplex's Casey's head into the seat of the chair! A massive 'Oh' is heard as Casey's neck folds, before he rolls off the set up chair. Grimm quickly goes for the pin

"He broke Casey's neck! Lord have mercy. That kid's career could be over!" David exclaims

…..,

1

…

…

…

…

"Count to 30. He isn't getting up from that." Evan said

…

…

….

…

3!

"Giselle's pick, Grimm, just won after a sick Deadlift German into a set up chair at 8:56. That was absolutely sickening." David said

"I felt my bones rattle when I saw that." Evan said, as he noticed Grimm put Casey over his shoulder and carry him out of the ring.

"What is he doing? He needs medical attention! Put him down!" David shouts

"Brutus tried this a few weeks ago and unlike Brutus, it looks like Grimm will succeed. But what is he going to do with Casey?" Evan questions

"I fear for the worst." David said

"Speaking of fear….one of my fears is in action up next as Anarchy takes on Cobra Club." Evan said

"Don't segue after that! Do you have any decency?" David said

"No, but I have a lot of money and a great podcast." Evan quips

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Welcome back. We are preparing for our next match, which is a six man tag. This will be under laxed rules, so while there is disqualifications and Count Outs, the ref has been instructed to be leninent towards them." David explains

 **As I crawl through dirt and mud  
I'm sinking under  
In a grave of life that was  
I saw a light**

"And with the sounds of Anarchy's theme playing, the match is only moments away. Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre and Jasper Cage are preparing for their loss against the Cobra Club." Evan said

"There is absolutely no reason to say that. Anarchy was caught off guard by the Cobra Club, a few days ago, but they were dominating ACW, beforehand." David said

"Ash Russo has a vendetta against our President. How can you support this renegade?" Evan questions

"I'm not." David replies

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand**

"Here comes the Cobra Club. Seth Sullivan, the sole leader of Snake Tribe. By his side is two of his loyalist men and friends, Russell Black and Genocide." Evan said

"Why is his name Genocide?" David questions

"It's a nickname. There was a rumor that went around that he had killed the entire Raven Tribe." Evan said

"But those are just rumors...at least, I hope so." David said

The music fades out as the crowd is truly electric for the first time tonight. The bell ring. Anarchy stands in the middle of the ring, not backing down. The Cobra Club did the same thing. In the middle, Ash Russo is across from Seth Sullivan. To their right, Roman is across from Russell Black. To their left, Jasper is across from Genocide. As the crowd duel with 'Cobra Club' and Anarchy chants, Ash and Sullivan talk trash. That is, until Roman fires the first shot by catching Seth off guard with a Superman punch. Russell looks surprised at Roman's speed, before Jasper and Ash take him down with a double dropkick as Genocide runs at Roman and connects with a couple punches, before being pulled back by Ash. Roman hits a Superman Punch to Genocide. All of the Cobra Club roll out of the ring and gather to discuss plans as Anarchys stands tall in the ring. Ash is bouncing all over the place, taunting the crowd and insulting Cobra Club while Roman and Jasper stay quiet in the background. Seth whispers some words to his boys. Jasper says something to Ash and he nods. Ash and Roman step onto the ring apron, leaving Jasper. Meanwhile, Genocide enters the ring with Seth and Russell stepping onto the ring apron.

"The match has started off hot with Anarcny standing tall, but now things have calmed down." David said

"Calmed down? We're less than two minutes in and we're already seeing these two stables rip each other apart. Nothing is going to be calm in this match." Evan said

The two circle each other, until Genocide throws the first punch. However, Jasper rolls underneath his fist. Genocide turns around and gets kicked in the gut, before getting a right hand to the top of the head. But Genocide grabs Jasper by the head and lifts him up with both hands, but the genius quickly kicks him in the chest with both feet to make him let go. Jasper lands on his feet, but is quickly taken down when Genocide uses the momentum of the kick to rebound off the ropes with a shoulder block. Genocide grabbed the blond by his hair and dragged him to his corner, before tagging in Russell. Genocide has him in a neck crank as Russell enters and delivers a swift stomp to the chest. Genocide leaves the ring as Russell tags in Seth. Russell then Irish whips Jasper across the ring. When Jasper comes back, Russell throws him up in the air and Seth catches him with a spin kick to the chest. Jasper falls to the ring mat, before Sullivan picks him up. The King Cobra then tries to Irish whip Jasper, before bending over to attempt something as he rebounds. But Jasper jumps right over his body and leaps towards his corner. Seth turns around to see Roman McIntyre get tagged in and the crowd explodes in cheers again.

Seth waits as Roman looks at Sullivan from the ring apron. Roman enters the ring as an audible 'Roman' chant takes off, showing that the crowd is siding with Anarchy, over the President's friends. Seth talks some trash as Roman nears him, not letting it bother him. Seth pie faces the bigger man, but gets an uppercut as a receipt. Seth is backed into the corner by the shot. Roman tries to charge at Seth, but stops when Seth gets out of the corner and walks over to his corner. Roman backs up, toward his corner and watches Sullivan. Then, Seth tags in Russell and the place explodes again as he gets into the ring and goes face to face with the fearless Roman.

"This is what we've been waiting for. The Titan's are about to clash!" David states

"The roof of the Staples Center is about to collapse under these two going at it." Evan said

Roman headsbutts Russell! The crowd is in a frenzy as McIntyre rains down shot after shot as Russell black, trying to take the big man down. Roman then runs off the ropes, only for Russell to easily sweep him up and hit a reverse scoop powerslam! The crowd applauds as He goes for the first pin of the match.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

Roman kicks out at 1. 72!

Russell drags Roman up by his hair and kicks him in the gut. Russell then wraps both his hands around Roman's neck and lifts the 6'6 badass up in a double choke lift. But Roman fights back with a right hand to the face of Russell, but Russell keeps him up. Well, until Roman does a second one. Russell drops Roman on both his feet and McIntyre quickly hits a Lariat into a backbreaker, combo! Jasper shouts something as Roman and he nods. Roman backs up into the corner and roars out, signaling for the Silent Kill (Spear). Russell gets to his feet with his back turned. Sullivan yells warnings at Russell as turns around. And he listens as he sidesteps Roman. Roman stops before he runs into the corner and turns around into a Samoan Drop from Russell! Russell goes for the pin again.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2.02!

"We're not even ten minutes in and this is already a potentiel show stealer." David praised

"Roman and Russell have been going back and forth for quite a while and neither have been light with their shots at each other." Evan comments

Russell Black tags Genocide into the match as Roman starts to stir. Genocide picks McIntyre up and attempts to pick him up for a Suplex, but Roman's feet stays on the ring mat. Genocide punches him in the gut, before trying again. He gets the same result and then Roman, with absolutely no momentum behind it, deadlifts Genocide up and spins him around with a Tilt a Whirl backbreaker! A massive applause is hear as a loud 'Roman' chant takes over LA, before they stop and begin to cheer him on as they notice him crawling toward Anarchy's corner. Roman tags Ash Russo in!

Ash springboards into the ring with a dropkick on Genocide, who had gotten up. Ash gets to his feet and then runs at the Cobra Clubs corner and punches Seth off the ring apron. Ash ducks underneath a clothesline from Russell, before jumping up on the adjacent middle rope and hitting a Triangle Dropkick to knock Russell off the apron. Ash then turns back to Genocide, who catches him with a spinning backfist. Ash is woozy from the shot and is hit with it again, taking the leader of Anarchy down. Seth Sullivan jumps back onto the ring apron and holds his arm out, demanding a tag. Genocide tags in Seth.

"And now the leaders are in." David said

"Yeah, and poor Ash isn't in control." Evan said

"You have no pity for him, shut up." David said

Ash starts to get up as Sullivan stalks him. Sullivan stomps on Ash's back, sending him back to laying on his stomach. He stomps over his body a couple times, before picking him up and pushing him into a neutral corner. Sullivan slaps Russo to get a little heat, before running toward the opposite corner and coming back with a running Clothesline. He then picks Anarchy's leader up, across his shoulders before delivering a rolling Fireman's Carry Slam and following it up with a standing moonsault, straight into a pin.

…

1

…

…

….

…

2

…..

Ash gets a shoulder at 2.22

Seth Sullivan picks Ash up and pushes him into the Cobra Club's corner, before tagging in Genocide. Seth does a Snapmare as Genocide climbs up the top turnbuckle. Seth follows with Soccer Kick to the chest. Genocide follows by flying off the top turnbuckle with a frog splash. He hooks the leg as Seth exits the ring.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

….

….

Jasper breaks it up with a stomp to the back. Russell enters the ring and wraps a hand around Jasper's throat, but let's go when Roman Superman punches him. Russell backs up into the ropes and Roman clotheslines him and Russell over the ropes. Jasper the runs off the ropes as both men get up. Jasper dives over the top ropes with a crossbody, but Russell catches him in mid air. Genocide tags Sullivan back in, before Russell rams Jasper, backfirst into the steel post. Russell drops him and walks over, closer toe guard rail where the crowd boos him. Russell then turns around in a Silent Kick through the barricade from Roman!

"Holy crap!" David calls.

"Russell just got taken out by Roman!" Evan said

A massive 'Holy Shit!' chant fills the arena as Roman slowly gets to his feet as Russell Black and a few front row fans are laying on the floor with guard rails and chairs. Roman then walks straight into a corkscrew plancha from Genocide, continuing the chants which dissolve into a 'This is Awesome' chant. Seth is laughing inside the ring at the carnage as Ash slowly gets to his feet. Seth attempts to put Ash in the Rear Naked Choke that he labeled the Cobra Clutch, but before he could drop down, Ash turns his body and pushes him off. But Sullivan fires right back with a massive Superkick that rocks Ash! Sullivan then kicks Ash in the gut and connects with Neurotoxic (Crosslegged Fisherman Buster.). Seth goes for the pin.

"This is it! Anarchy is going to lose!" Evan cheers

…

1

…

…

…

…

Jasper slides into the ring

2

…

…

But Genocide grabs his feet from the outside

…

Jasper kicks Genocide off

…

3! Jasper breaks it up late!

"Cobra Club Wins! Cobra Club wins! USA! USA!" Evan shouts from the top his lungs as Seth quickly slides out of the ring

"Calm down. Anarchy just barely loses at 17:17 in an absolutely chaotic and amazing six man tag. Cobra Club wins the battle, but this war is far from over." David said

"We did it! We beat these hooligans. But we still have one more Anarchy match to beat them in and that's up next." Evan said

"You're right. Lacey Alvarez takes on Natalia Rodriguez to determine the ACW Women's Champion. This historic match is only minutes away." David said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for one of our two main events to take place. In one corner, we have someone who did it the right way. Natalia Rodriguez, a student of Rey Pantera and one of the faces of Hope. On the other side, is someone who shouldn't even be in this match. That is Lacey Alvarez. A member of Anarchy who took out Rayleen and took her spot in the tournament." David recounts

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me  
You're gonna find in time  
You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
Sending out your army but you still can't win  
Listen up silly boy cause I'm gonna tell you why  
I burn  
Can't hold me now  
You got nothing that can stop me  
I burn  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever I will take you down**

I burn by Jeff and Casey Williams plays as miniature fires pop up from the sides of the ramp as the opening rift kicks in. Then a white light shines on the top of the ramp as Natalia Rodriguez walks out. The crowd loudly cheers the 5'2 women steps out. Her tradionatally black bra -esque top was replaced with a silver version with a flame design going across the right breast. She wore long silver tights with flames spiraling down her pant leg with the words 'La Chica Fuego' on the back side of her gear in a flamed font. She walks down the ramp slapping hands as the white light disappears. She then slides in and stands up in the middle of the ring, receiving a warm reception from the crowd.

 **What waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?  
Eien nante naito iikitte shimattara  
Amarinimo sabishikute setsunai deshou  
Dare mo ga hontou wa shinjitai kedo  
Uragirarere ba fukaku kizu tsuite shimau mono  
Towa ga aru sekai ga risou dewa naku  
Sore wo shinji tsuzuketeiru sugata  
Sore koso bokura ga nozomu beki sekai  
To kizuku koto ga dekita nara  
What will we have?...  
Believe that time is always forever  
And I'll always be here  
Believe it till the end  
I won't go away  
And won't say never  
It doesn't have to be friend  
You can keep it till the end**

The crowd's reaction becomes more mixed as the crowd seems to be less enthused with the female Anarchy member. Possibly because Natalia is super popular. The also 5'2 women walks out wearing a crop top with the Anarchy logo on it. She is wearing her short shorts in the traditional black color that Anarchy sports. She walks down the ramp, smiling despite her team losing, not too long ago. Lacey gets on the ring apron and waves her fingers at Natalia, saying 'hello' to her, before entering the ring. The referee has the title in his hands and raises it above his head as Clock Strikes by One Ok Rock dies down.

"Here we go. Lacey vs Natalia. Pure Chaos vs Purity incarnate. Who will be the first ACW Womens Champion?" Evan said

"I have been informed that this match we must have a winner. Count outs and DQ's will not happen during this match. Richard Montoya wants a champion decided by pin or submission. And knowing him, he wants it to be Natalia." David said

The bell rings. Natalia and Lacey circle the ring as a 'Let's go Lacey, Na-Tal-ia" chant battle with Natalia's being favored, 70/30. The two women the lock up. Natalia gets Lacey into a wrist lock, but Lacey quickly counters into one of her own. Natalia uses her free hand to deliver a open palm chop to the chest of Lacey, to make her let go. Natalia then Irish whip's Lacey into the ropes. Lacey comes back, only for Natalia to jump over her and catch her with a sunset flip, but Lacey rolls backwards onto her feet to escape the pinning predicament. Natalia slides backwards into the ropes, before Lacey could do anything. Natalia gets back to her feet and the two women lock up again. Natalia pushes Lacey into the ropes, only for Lacey to come back with a jumping calf kick. Lacey gets to her feet for a split second and runs off the ropes, before jumping up and hitting a front flip leg drop. She goes for a quick pin.

…

1

…

Kick out at 1.12

Lacey runs off the ropes again and attempts the same front flip leg drop, but Natalia rolls out of the way this time. Natalia then gets to her feet as Lacey gets up. Natalia attempts a dropkick, but Lacey shows her flexibility by doing the splits, causing Natalia to not connect. Luckily for her, she lands on her feet as Lacey gets up and runs off the ropes. Natalia leap frogs her as Lacey ducks underneath her. Natalia runs off the opposite ropes as Lacey hits the ropes herself. But both women seem to be thinking the same thing as they both use the ropes to stop themselves hoping the other would make a mistake. The crowd applauds as the two look at each other. Both women let go of the ropes and meet in the middle of the ring, for the third time, with an aggressive lock up. The crowd applauds the intensity picking up as these two seem to have no problem following up the previous match. Lacey back's Natalia into a corner, but Natalia drops down and slides underneath Lacey's legs. Natalia runs off the ropes and goes for the Hurricanrana, but Lacey pushes her legs off of her shoulders. Natalia backflips onto her feet. Lacey then leaps over Natalia's body and does a sunset flip.

…..

1

…

…

…

Kick out at 1.75

"The cardio on both girls are incredible. Especially at the speed they're wrestling at." David said

"But how long can that last. They won't go long if they keep using all their energy in the early portion of the match." Evan said

"They don't have to go long. They only need to win early." David replies

Both women get to their feet and meet in the middle of the ring. Lacey pushes Natalia and attempts a high kick, but Natalia ducks it. The momentum of the move causes Lacey to spin 360 degrees. When she comes back, Natalia catches her with an enziguri. Lacey quickly rolls toward the bottom corner, away from Natalia. Lacey gets to her feet as Natalia respectfully allows her to get up. The two women meet in the middle of the ring for another lock up. But this time, Natalia breaks it up with a deep arm drag. They get to their feet at the same time. Lacey attempts a punch, but Natalia blocks it, and tees off on her with a few heavy forearms, backing Lacey into the corner. Natalia Irish whips Lacey toward the corner, but Lacey jumps onto the top turnbuckle as Natalia was running behind her. Lacey jumps off and twists her body as Natalia hits the turnbuckles. Lacey catches her with a sunset flip as she goes down.

…..

1

…..

…

…

…

2

.

Kick out at 2.04

Lacey picks Natalia up and executes a pair of forearms to the side of her head. Lacey then jumps in the air and hits a spinning heel kick to the face of Natalia. Natalia sits up, trying to shake off the kick, but Lacey is right on her when she picks her up and slams her face into the top turnbuckle. Lacey pounds on her face a couple of times, before driving an elbow into the side of her face. Lacey walks over to the opposite corner and points at Natalia, before running at her. But Natalia has it scouted as she back body drops Lacey over her head. Luckily for Anarchy's chick, she lands on ring apron. But Natalia tries to clothesline her off from inside the ring. But Lacey ducks and grabs Natalia's hair. Lacey runs Natalia toward the corner, from the ring apron, but Natalia uses her leg to stop Lacey from slamming her head into it. Natalia elbows Lacey to make her let go. She then grabs the ropes and does a Slingshot Hurricanrana from inside of the ring to the outside, sending Lacey off the ring apron and onto the floor outside. Meanwhile, Lacey has a slightly softer landing on the ring apron. Natalia gets to her feet and then does a Cannonball Senton off the ring apron onto the grounded Lacey! The crowd chants "This is Awseome!" as the two women lay on the floor.

"Remember there is no count outs. They can take all the time they want outside." David said.

"We are closing in on ten minutes into this match and you can already see the women getting tired after going at a fast rate in the early parts of this match. I wouldn't be surprised if this ends soon" Evan said

Natalia slowly rolls herself into the ring and gets cheered as she gets to her feet. Lacey tries to follow, a little bit after, poking her head inside through the middle ropes. Natalia sees her opportunity and catches Lacey with a Superkick, causing her to fall into the ring! Natalia goes for the pin. 1…..2….Kick out. Natalia sighs before pulling Lacey up. But the Anarchy member delivers a couple blows to the abdomen to force Natalia back. Lacey then leaps into the air, to attempt a 540 kick, but Natalia dodges it. Natalia then runs off the ropes as Lacey regains balance and hits her with a slingblade. She goes for the pin, but Lacey kicks out at 2. Natalia doesn't dwell on it as she plays to the crowd as she signals for her signature Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard). But as she runs at Lacey, she gets caught with the 540 kick! Natalia collapses at the move from out of nowhere. Lacey attempts a pinfall

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.75!

Lacey surprisingly smiles. She claps along with the cheering crowd, although she might be clapping for a different reason. She picks her up and Irish whips Natalia into the ropes, but La Chica Fuego leaps up to the middle ropes and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Natalia quickly goes for the pin, hooking the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.33!

Natalia is shocked as the crowd give a loud 'A-C-W' Chant in appreciation. Natalia picks Lacey up and backs her into the corner before hitting a few open handed chops to the chest. She then attempt to Irish Whip her into the opposite corner, but Lacey reverses it and running after her. Natalia thinks quick and jumps to the second turnbuckle and turns around. She catches the incoming Lacey with boot, sending her back a little bit. Natalia dives off and connects with a Frankensteiner! The crowd cheers Natalia on as she stands up and signals for her finisher, the Phoenix Splash that she labeled the Fireball Splash. She ascends to the top turnbuckle with her back to Lacey, but Alvarez dropkicks the back of Natalia's legs! Natalia flies to the outside floor as 'Holy Shit!" chants erupt.

"Oh my god! Natalia hit the floor with a thud. That was bone rattling." Comment David

"My hopes of Anarchy's bad night might be dashed as we pass the fifteen minute mark." Evan said.

Lacey waits inside the ring as the clearly hurt Natalia, slowly, but eventually gets to her feet. Lacey then does the Anarchy Special (A Cartwheel over the top ropes into a Corkscrew) as the crowd explodes again. Lacey sits up on her knees as a small 'Anarchy!" chant can be heard. Lacey picks Natalia up and rolls her into the ring. Lacey then decides to take advantage of the rules by looking under the ring and pulling out a chair, getting some heat for muddying a clean contest even if it is legal. Lacey slides the chair in and enters herself, but Natalia dropkicks Lacey when she enters. Natalia then attempts her finisher, the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter), trying to end this. But Lacey catches her in a waistlock, before grabbing her wrist and hitting a Ripcord Moonsault Side Slam! She goes for the pin.

"Silent Whisper connects! Is Lacey going to end this match?!" David said

"Not this way! Not this woman!" Pleads Evan

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…

…

Kick out at 2.87!

The crowd explodes for the nearfall and serenades the women with a 'A-C-W' Chant. Lacey doesn't smile or laugh this time. She just sits there as the crowd show their respect over what these two women are putting into this Womens Championship match. Lacey looks over at the steel chair and picks it up as she notices Natalia resting in the bottom corner. Lacey executes a running Dropkick with the chair! Natalia slumps to the floor as Lacey rolls her out of it and goes for the pin

…..

The ref points at Natalia's hand on the bottom rope! Lacey brushes her hand through her hair, showing frustration at Natalia's will. Lacey drags Natalia up by her hair and places her onto the top turnbuckle. Lacey then picks up the steel chair and slams it over Natalia's head to make sure she doesn't regain herself at all. Lacey then sets up the chair under the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top. Lacey puts Natalia in a double underhook and then jumps off the turnbuckles with Double underhook DDT into the seat of the chair. The chair is dented and broken as it falls over. Lacey pushes the chair out as she goes for the pin

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.98!

"Are you kidding me?!" Evan said

"The fire that burns inside of Natalia is still lit. This incredible match is not over as we pass the twenty minute mark." David said

Lacey looks at Natalia, somewhat impressed with the effort and tired from this grueling match. Lacey turns her back to Natalia and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Lacey goes for the Moment of Silence (Double Rotation Moonsault). She rotates twice in the air but hits nothing but canvas as Natalia gets out of the way. Natalia slowly gets up along with Lacey. Natalia runs at the ropes and connects with a desperation Flame Cutter! The crowd on their feet as they will a tired Natalia on as she rolls Lacey onto her back and lays on top of her.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.9!

"The Flame Cutter didn't work? Are you serious! That was three! Is this ref an Anarchy member?" Complains Evan

"These two women are killing each other. They have dug down deep and still, neither can put the other away. With that being said, one more shot is all they need and a ACW Womens Champion will be crowned." David said

"One more shot? These two women are out of bullets!" Evan comments

Natalia rolls over to the ropes and uses them to get up. Lacey slowly gets to her feet. Both women are showing the effects of this match as 'A-C-W' is heard throughout the Staples Center. Natalia then takes one last shot and goes for the Flame Cutter again. It connects! Natalia rolls onto her back and pins her again, closing her eyes and praying that this is it.

…..

1

…..

….

…

….

2

…

…..

….

….

3!

"It's over! It's finally over. Natalia Rodriguez has just become the ACW Womens Champion after 22:00 minutes. The will, passion and edurence of both women were tested and in the end, Natalia walks out champion in an instant classic." David said as Natalia rolls off Lacey's both, too tired to enjoy the standing ovation she's getting.

"Even better than that. Anarchy loses twice! God bless America!" Evan said as Rey Pantera, Erin Frost and CJ Hawk enter the ring to help Natalia up. The ref hands Natalia the Championship as she looks on in disbelief

"Your bias aside. Lacey has nothing to be ashamed about. She put on a standout performance in a classic match, even if she had to get dirty throughout it. In the end, Hope wins the Women's Championship. Enjoy this moment young lady. And to everyone watching, let this be a lesson for you. You have to go through hard times, to appreciate the good times in your life." David said as Rey Pantera raises Natalia's arm to standing ovation

"Hope does have the women's title, but can Detrick bring home the ACW World Championship. He has to go through his best friend and the King of Despair. Our main event is next." Evan said

* * *

 **A/N: And that'll be the next chapter. The triple threat was short but better than I expected. In the end, Grimm won and brings Casey back to Azriel. How will Grimm's win affect Despair's top brass (Azriel & Giselle.) Also, Cobra Club beat Anarchy in a great six man that hopefully lived up to expectations. Anarchy's great match, but you still lose streak continued with Natalia Rodriguez defeating Lacey Alvarez to become the first ever ACW Womens Champion in a classic. Let's look at the popularity polls as I reveal the top top 10 cutscenes and numbers 19-11 on the best character poll**

* * *

 _Top 10 Scenes in ACW_

 _10\. Detrick & Jason go to a bar (Episode 3)- 6 votes_

 _9\. Cobra Club debuts (Episode 6)- 8 votes_

 _8\. Ray Kiran meets Richard Montoya (Episode 4)- 10 votes_

 _7\. Ray Kiran Meets Anarchy Part 2 (Episode 3) (Tie with 6)- 11 votes_

 _6\. Ray Kiran meets Anarchy (Episode 2) (Tie with 7)- 11 votes_

 _5\. CJ Hawk does Yoga, Natalia's invitation (Episode 4)- 12 votes_

 _4\. Parking Lot Meet up (Episode 7) (Tie with 3)- 14 votes_

 _3\. Anarchy invades, Breaks Rayleens arm (Episode 5) (Tie with 4)- 14 votes_

 _2\. Papa Hawk calls CJ Hawk (Episode 7)- 15 votes_

 _1\. Giselle seduces Jason (Episode 7)- 16 votes (Pervs…)_

* * *

 _Best ACW CHaracters (Part Dos)_

 _19\. Adela Harroway - 5 votes (Tie with 20)_

 _18\. 18. Jacob Brooks III- 6 votes (Tie with 17)_

 _17\. Diamondust- 6 votes (Tie with 18)_

 _16\. Lacey Alvarez (Tie with 15)- 7 votes_

 _15\. Freddy Escobar (Tie with 16)- 7 votes_

 _14\. Roman McIntyre (Tie with 13)- 8 votes_

 _13\. Furno Moxley (Tie with 14)- 8 votes_

 _12\. Caesar Montana - 9 votes (Tie with 12)_

 _11\. Will Ralston- 9 votes (Tie with 12)  
_

 **Don't forget to leave a review**


	12. Episode 8 Part 3: Glory Road

"It is main event time for ACW Glory Road. This is the match that will determine the first ever ACW World Champion. We have Hope's Poster boy Detrick Cyrus, the monster and King of Despair Azriel and a wildcard in the form of Jason Sabre. These three men will go toe to toe toe for a chance to hold the beautiful ACW World Championship." Said David

 **"The following contest is a triple threat match and is to determine to the 1st ever ACW World Champion!"**

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

The lights go very dim as the King of Despair walks to the ring in a slow and menacing manner. He dons a black long sleeved, spiked, demonic robe with a hood covering the face. The walk is almost entrancing, as this monster of a man makes his way down the ramp. He steps into the ring apron and climbs over the top rope. He stands in the far corner and just gives off sensations of fear.  
 **  
Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

The arena is filled with cheers as the 'Ungovernable Ace' makes his way to ring. Sporting his usual gear but in Red/Blue colors, he walks down the ramp, ready and focused, to become ACW World Champion. He slides into the ring, positioning himself in a farther corner from Azriel as they both away the next challenger.  
 **  
Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen  
**  
As the soft melody ends and the bass of the songs picks up, the Ultimate Hope makes his appearance known. Sporting his usual attire but in white and gold, with a white mask with gold and red designs, he confidently goes down to the ring. While his face is hidden from the world, you can see the respect he has for both opponents, but the goal he has: To become ACW champion. He slyly slides into the ring and positions himself in the turnbuckle across from Azriel and Jason

"Three men. Three sides. One Goal. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for your Glory Road Main Event!" David said

The referee raises the ACW World Championship as all three men stand in their respective corners. The bell rings as he passes the title to the ringside crew. Azriel would wait in his corner, ready for Jason or Detrick to attack. The two friends look at each other, before looking like he was about to go after him, but Detrick puts his hand out, stopping him. Detrick says he'll fight him first and the two argue for a little bit as dueling "Let's go Detrick, Let's go Sabre' chants 65/35 in Detrick's favor. Azriel runs at Detrick and Sabre, but the Lucha Warrior pushes Jason out of the way and sidesteps the giant himself. Azriel turns around as Detrick throws a right hand, but Azriel ducks and punches him in the temple. He then kicks Sabre in the gut. Azriel grabs Jason by his hair and throws him over the top rope and onto the outside. He then turns back to Detrick and backs him into the ropes, before Irish whipping him. As Detrick runs back, he ducks underneath a clothesline and jumps up to the second rope. Detrick goes for a springboard, but Azriel catches him in his arms and rams him spine first into the turnbuckles. Azriel then drives a couple back elbows into the side of Detrick's head. Azriel then goes for an Irish whip, but feigns it and pulls him in for a short arm clothesline.

Azriel picks the masked man up and headbutt's him, backing him into the ropes. Azriel Irish whips him off the ropes and tries a big boot, but Detrick ducks underneath and springboards onto the second rope. He comes back with a Springboard Elbow, but Azriel does an open hand slap to the back, to stop it. Detrick winces as the crowd 'oh''s at the stiff shot. Azriel then runs off the ropes and hits a jumping clothesline on Detrick. He then attempts a pin, but Sabre breaks it up with a low dropkick to the side of the head. Sabre lifts Azriel up and hits an Uppercut on him, backing Azriel up into the corner. Jason then does a series of stomps to Azriel, making him slump downward. The crowd's cheer's grow as Sabre is relentless with his stomps as Azriel finds himself seated, while Jason continues to stomp on the giant. He then backs as the crowd applauds him, before running back at the corner and hitting a rope assisted Dropkick. Jason pull's Azriel out of the bottom corner and goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

Azriel pushes him off at 1.35

Azriel gets to his knees before Sabre drives his knee into the side of the head of Azriel. He then drags Sabre up again, but Azriel quickly hits him with a uppercut to the chin. Azriel kicks Sabre in the gut and puts him, between his legs. He then lifts him up for an Elevated Powerbomb, but Detrick Cyrus dropkick's him from behind. Azriel loses his balance as Jason drops down with a Hurricanrana. Sabre gets to his feet, only for Detrick to hit him with a Roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The Ace goes down as Detrick gets a little bit of heat from a small amount of fans,

"Detrick strikes his friend for the first time in this Triple Threat match after saving him from Azriel." David said

"It's really unfair that the big guy, Azriel, has to be double teamed by Sabre and Detrick. With that being said, those two need to work together to take him out, but Detrick's kick might've shattered those plans." Evan said

Detrick then mounts Azriel and fires away with right hands to monster, before that monster blocked one and shoved him off with one hand. Detrick proceeds to bounce off the ropes and come back into a wicked clothesline that sends him to the ring mat. Detrick crawls toward the ropes as Azriel stalks him. While, Detrick has his head draped over the middle rope, Azriel places his foot on the back of his head, choking the Hope out of him. Azriel removes his foot and watches Cyrus cough and hold his throat. The crowd boos Azriel, who glances at them with disdain. Azriel would step outside of the ring, where Jason is getting up near the ring apron. Azriel would approach Jason, but the Ace caught him off guard with a back elbow. Jason would then drop toe hold Azriel straight into the ring apron. But Azriel would stay up. Then from inside the ring, Detrick Cyrus would baseball slide Azriel, sending him right into the announce table. Detrick and Jason would look at each other and talk, Sabre quickly calling him out on the roudhouse kick. Then they would turn back to Azriel and both of them would club away at him. The two then drag him away from the announce table and hook him up for a double Vertical Suplex. But Azriel ended up Suplexing both of them onto the padded floor instead! A loud reaction is heard as Azriel sits up.

"What strength shown by Azriel. He suplexed both of these men at the same time like it what nothing." Evan said

"Sabre and Cyrus has the right idea, but Sabrus' couldn't follow through." David said

Detrick Cyrus was writhing in pain and Jason was on his stomach, nursing his back. Azriel goes over to Detrick and picks him up, walking him over to the announce table. Detrick tries to throw a kick to the midsection, but Azriel absorbed it and threw a huge right haymaker to knock him into the table. He then puts his opponent back first on the announce table with his head and neck hanging off the front of the table. Azriel then runs, leaps and hits a Guillotine Leg Drop! Azriel admires his work as he sits down next to Detrick's hurt body. Azriel is then caught off guard with a sliding Uppercut from Jason Sabre! The crowd pop at the surprise of the move as Sabre stands up and quickly walks over to the steel steps. He takes the top part off, before picking up the larger bottom part as the giant monster gets to his feet. Jason charges forward and his Azriel with the steps as Detrick Cyrus sweep kicks his leg from behind to take him down. Jason throws the steps down at Azriel's body, before looking at Detrick is on one knee. Detrick and Sabre exchange words, before Detrick removes the top cover of the announce table and the monitors as Jason lifts Azriel up. The two then hook Azriel up and both of them Vertical Suplex Azriel through the announce table!

"My announce table! Now I know what the Spanish people felt many years ago. This is why I told Richard to get a Spanish commentating team next to us." Evan Neal said

"Who cares about that? They actually did it. Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre managed to pick up Azriel and put him through the announce table." David said

"Now it's down to the Ace and The Lucha Warrior. The Ultimate Hope and...Jason…" Evan said

"I can hear the disrespect in your voice." David said

Detrick is hunched over breathing heavily as Sabre sits on the steel steps near the former table. Jason and Detrick realize that it's down to both of them now, so Detrick slides in the ring and challenges Jason to step up. The crowd comes alive as the Ace glares at the Ultimate Hope. Jason slides into the ring and the two go at it in an all out brawl. They exchange shots to the head with neither letting the other see any weakness. Sabre eventually caught one of Detrick's shots and put him in a wrist lock, before Irish whipping him off the ropes. Detrick comes back and slides underneath Jason's best Dropkick in the business. Sabre lands on his feet, but gets caught in a waist lock from behind. Detrick goes for the German Suplex, but Jason uses both his hands to stop his neck and head from hitting the mat and flipped backwards onto his feet. Detrick kips up to his, and turns around into the best Dropkick in the business. The crowd give a mixed reaction as Sabre smirks down at Detrick. Detrick rolls out, to the ring apron and begins to get up. Jason charges at him, but Detrick springboards over Jason's head. Jason stops and turns around straight into a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)!

"915! Detrick lands one of his patented signatures and takes control of the match." Evan said

"Detrick better finish off Jason quick. We're 15 minutes into this match and as time continues to go on, Azriel will eventually get up. And that's bad news for these two." David said

Detrick picks his friend up and throws him into the corner, before laying in some right hands. Detrick grabs his wrist and Irish Whips Jason into the turnbuckles, back first. Detrick runs at him from the opposite corner and hits a corner clothesline. He then pulls Jason out of the corner and kicks him in the gut, before putting him between his legs, about to pick him up for the sitout powerbomb. But Sabre back body drops him, only for Detrick to land on his feet. But Sabre sees it coming and hits a Pele Kick when Detrick turns around. Jason picks his friend up and Irish whips him into the ropes, before attempting a Slingblade, but Detrick sees it coming and pushes him off, before bouncing off the set of ropes in front of him. Sabre turns around and sees Detrick springboard off the second ropes with a Crossbody in mind. Jason sidesteps Detrick and lets him crash, before picking him up by the tights and hitting his signature Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat)! Sabre stays at a kneeled position and starts pounding the mat to the beat of the terminator as Detrick slowly gets up. The fans join along, as Sabre stands up, stalking him friend. Detrick turns around and Jason attempts a Final Blow (Jumping Cutter, RKO), but while he jumps in the air, Azriel catches him by both his legs, pulls him up, swings him away from Detrick and hits a Jackknife Powerbomb!

"Azriel is back in the match! And he just took Sabre out in the process." Said David

"After going through my beautiful announce table, Azriel has come back from the dead and saved Detrick from a Final Blow...or did he save him for Death's Embrace?" Ponders Evan

Azriel turns his attention to Detrick, who starting to come to his senses and notice the big man. Detrick swings away at Azriel, attempting to slow the big man down. He then fires a couple kicks to the midsection, forcing him to slightly hunched over. Detrick then hits a superkick to the chin, causing Azriel to unbalance. Detrick takes a few steps back and powers up for a second Superkick, but this time, Azriel catches his foot. Azriel then pulls him in by his leg and deadlifts him onto his shoulders in a seated position. Detrick throws weak right hands at Azriel, but it's no use as Azriel charges forward and rams him back into the turnbuckle, but he keeps Detrick on both his shoulders. Azriel then turns toward the crowd, before powerbombing their hero over the ropes and straight down to the cold floor!

"Good god almighty! Detrick is dead! He has to be dead!" Evan said

"From the ring to the cold floor! What the hell is wrong with this- Monster! Detrick is hurt! He's out cold! Someone take him out of this match!" David rants

The crowd boos loudly after a moment of shock while Azriel looks down at the body of Detrick Cyrus. He then turns his head to Jason Sabre who is laying in the corner, opposite to Azriel. As Azriel slowly approaches, almost amused at Sabre getting on all fours. Azriel grabs Jason by his hair, but is shocked when Jason bites his hand. Azriel screams as blood streams down the back of his hand. Sabre then hits Azriel with a slingblade. The crowd cheers Sabre on as he ascends to the top turnbuckle and waits for Azriel to get to his feet. When he does, Sabre dives off and hits the Final Hour (High Fly Flow)! Sabre hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

2

…..

Azriel kicks out at 2.25!

Completely desperate, Jason runs his hand through his hair as he tries to think of what to do. Sabre closes his eyes and pounds the mat at the beat of the Terminator theme. The crowd is clearly behind him in doing so as Azriel lays on the floor. Sabre opens his eyes, determined to hit the Final Blow as he continues pounding on the mat, wanting Azriel to stand. Suddenly, Azriel sits up, getting a gasp out of the crowd and causing Jason to stop his taunt. Azriel turns his head to kneeled over Sabre. Jason jumps to his feet as Azriel to his. Jason runs off the ropes, but Azriel takes him down with a shoulder block. Sabre flips in the air, before crashing down. Azriel then picks Jason by his hair before grasping him by the throat. Azriel lifts him up for a chokeslam, but Jason knees Azriel in the nose, when the Monster picks him up. Azriel lets go and Sabre lands on his feet. Jason hits a Final Blow!

"Final Blow! Jason hits it on Azriel!" David said as Sabre goes for the pin

…

1

…..

Detrick breaks it up with a Falling Star (High Angle Senton Bomb) on the back of Jason!

Jason rolls off Azriel and Detrick pins him.

"Detrick is trying to steal it!" Evan calls

…..

1

….

….

2

….

….

Jason pushes Detrick off of Azriel at 2.98!

Detrick turns his head to Jason, who looks absolutely pissed at him. The two get to their feet, neither of them happy with the other and start to exchange punches as Azriel rolls away. Sabre starts to get the better of the exchange. Jason then starts to throw chops at the chest of Detrick as he backs the masked man into the corner. Sabre then hits a European Uppercut, before pulling him in for a short arm Clothesline. But Jason still has the arm. Sabre hits Detrick with a Final Strike! Detrick lays on his back, with Sabre kneeled over him. Jason, once again starts up the Terminator clap. Detrick rises to his feet as Jason follows. Jason hits Detrick with the Final Blow! The crowd explode with a mix of cheers and boos as gets to his feet and sees Azriel on his feet, in front of him. Azriel wraps his hand around his throat and goes for a chokeslam. But Sabre counters into a Final Blow! The crowd explodes as Azriel rolls away from Jason on impact. Jason then turns his head to Detrick, only to find him laying on the outside floor.

"Sabre's chance of pinning Detrick has slipped him thanks to Azriel." David said.

"He needs to do something quick while Azriel is down. Maybe, get Detrick back in the ring." Evan said

Jason is clearly disappointed at Detrick being outside, but then gets to his feet and climbs to the top turnbuckle. Detrick is getting up on the outside with the help of the ring apron. Sabre then dives off with Final Hour to the outside! Jason slams into Detrick. The Ace gets to his feet and is met with a strong reception as he drags Detrick up and rolls him back into the ring, where Azriel is one knee near the ropes. Jason reenters the ring and hits Azriel with a Final Resolution (Kinsasha) that sends Azriel tumbling to the outside. Jason then turns his attention to Detrick, looking for the same thing. Jason runs at Detrick, only for the Lucha Warrior to lift him up onto his shoulders. Jason struggles, but Detrick manages to connect with a DKO (Fireman's Carry into an Overhead Kick)!

"After half an hour, The DKO connects!" David said as Detrick crawls toward Sabre.

"Azriel is out too. Forget about it." Evan said as Detrick draps his arm and head over Jason's chest

….

1

…

…

"Don't forget about it yet. This is the Ace of Pro Wrestling that we're talking about." David said

2

…

…

Jason gets his shoulder up at 2.99!

"Are you kidding me! How? How? How? All three of these men are superhuman or something! I have no idea how they can take all of this and still have more to give!" Evan said

"Detrick Cyrus is probably thinking, what the hell do I have to do to win the ACW World Championship. I wish I had an answer, but I don't. And that is a testament to the match we are watching right now." David said

Detrick lays beside his friend. Both men are on their backs, looking up at the lights. Detrick is the first to move as he sits up. The crowd is chanting 'A-C-W' but he doesn't appreciate it right now. Detrick slowly gets to his feet, only to see Azriel get up on the outside. Detrick runs toward him and tries a Sommersault Plancha, but Azriel catches him over one shoulder. Azriel then hits a running Over the Shoulder Powerbomb onto the floor! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' as Azriel sits up on his knees. The crowd boos loudly as Azriel gets up. Azriel drags Detrick up by his mask and rolls him into the ring. Azriel gets on the ring apron, only for Jason to come out of nowhere, jump over the top rope and hit a Slingblade off the ring apron and onto the floor. The crowd explodes in cheers.

"Jason came out of nowhere with that slingblade!" Evan said

"He sacrificed his body, just to hurt Azriel. However, Detrick is in the ring, looking like prey for whoever gets up first to kill." David said

All three men are down as the Staples Center chant "This is Awesome!". Jason is slowly getting up while nursing his back. Azriel is on the floor, trying to regain his senses. While Detrick is in the ring, barely starting to stir. Jason slowly slides into the ring as Detrick gets to his feet, clearly not able to walk. Jason hits Detrick with a Final Blow! Jason slowly flips Detrick over onto his back and pins the Ultimate Hope!

"Final Blow!" Calls David

"Is this it?!" Evan questions

…..

Azriel pulls Jason out of the ring by his foot before 1 and hits a Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail/Swinging Reverse STO) into the steel post! A 'Holy Shit!' chant is heard as Azriel gets on the ring apron, looking at his lifeless counterpart. Azriel enters the ring as Detrick looks out cold. Azriel drags the lifeless body of Detrick up as heat starts to build. He puts him in position for the hold. He looks down at Detrick.

"Your hopeless and if Jason wishes to live in prosperity, he will break his bond with you….and one day he will. And on that day, you will have no Hope." Azriel said, before going for Death's Embrace, only for Detrick to slip out and push Azriel off. Azriel turns right around as Detrick attempts a Superkick, but before his feet gets up Azriel has his hand around Detrick's throat. Azriel hits a Chokeslam! He then picks Detrick up again.

"Hopeless." He comments, before dropping Detrick with Death's Embrace. He stands up and scowls at the crowd, who boo him. Azriel places on foot over the chest of Detrick Cyrus.

….

1

….

….

2

…..

….

3!

"And after 36:33 of incredible action, Azriel wins the ACW World Champion as Despair tramples Hope at the end." David said as the lights dim as black and red confetti and balloons fall from the rafter while Azriel still has his foot on Detrick's chest

"The King of Despair won. We are now living under Azriel's rule in ACW. Hope has failed in this battle." Evan said as Azriel is handed the title and he raises it at a black Pyro display goes off on the stage

"The battle ends with Azriel winning. But this war is far from over." David said as Giselle is seen coming out. She looks over at a severely disappointed Jason, who makes eye contact with her, before she enters the ring to greet Azriel.

"Joined by his Queen, Azriel stands tall. Despair wins the ACW World Championship. Hope wins the ACW Womens Championship. Anarchy loses it all. Furno gets a Contendership match. The Cobra Club rules. And Jason is left with nothing. Welcome the era of Despair fans." Evan said as the last shot is Azriel and Giselle standing side by side as the crowd boos

* * *

 _ **ACW Chosen 5 (Male):**_

 _ **1\. Seth Sullivan- Defeated Anarchy in a big six man tag**_

 _ **2\. Furno Moxley- Won a Fatal Four Way**_

 _ **3\. Jason Sabre- Was not pinned in the main event.**_

 _ **4\. Detrick Cyrus- Was pinned, but his performance cannot be denied**_

 _ **5\. Grimm- Won a Triple threat match against Brutus Vicious & Casey**_

* * *

 _ **Chosen 5 (Women)**_

 _ **1\. Lacey Alvarez- Made it to the finals of the tournament**_

 _ **2\. Adela Harroway- Made it to the Semi-Finals and lost to the Champion**_

 _ **3\. Katarina Love- Made it to the Semi-Finals and lost to the loser of the Finals**_

 _ **4\. Nevah Maria- Lost to Natalia in the opening round**_

 _ **5\. Erin Frost- Lost to Lacey in the opening round**_

* * *

 **A/N: And in the end, Azriel wins the Gold. Part 1 of the season is done and part 2 has begun. Will Azriel's words at the end of the match ring true? All what will happen to Casey? How will Anarchy bounce back? When will Natalia's stalker show up? How does Brutus feel about Grimm being the one to get Casey? Who is first in line for Azriel's title? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Now it is time to reveal the top 5 matches and top 10 superstars in the ACW Popularity poll**

 _Best Match:_

 _5\. Erin Frost vs Lacey Alvarez (Episode 5)- 13 votes_

 _4\. Furno Moxley vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 5)- 14 votes_

 _3\. Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre (Episode 1)- 15 votes_

 _2\. Freddy Escobar vs Jason Sabre (Episode 2)- 16 votes_

 _1\. Will Ralston vs Jason Sabre, Fight without Honor (Episode 4)- 17 votes_

* * *

 _Top Characters Part III_

 _10\. Erin Frost - 10 votes_

 _9\. CJ Hawk- 11 votes_

 _8\. Papa Hawk (Tie with 6 & 7)- 12 votes_

 _7\. Azriel(Tie with 7 & 8)- 12 votes_

 _Rodriguez (Tie with 7 & 8)- 12 votes_

 _5\. Ray Kiran- 13 votes_

 _4\. Ash Russo- 14 votes_

 _3\. Giselle (Tie with 2)- 15 votes_

 _2\. Detrick Cyrus (Tie with 3) - 15 votes_

 _1\. Jason Sabre- 16 votes_

* * *

 **Episode 9 Preview**

 **Singles Match: Erin Frost (#5) vs Katherine Quackenbush**

 **Singles match: Freddy Escobar vs CJ Hawk**

 **#1 contenders match: Seth Sullivan (#1) vs Furno Moxley (#2)**

 _Plus, what does Azriel have in store for his younger brother? Will Diamondust appear? How will Anarchy handle their loss? Will Ralston and Detrick Cyrus will meet. And Jacob Brooks will get a preview of what the Queen of the South has in store for him if Freddy and Talia do not break off the engagement. In the meantime, review_


	13. Episode 9: Exit Anarchy, Enter Queen

**(3 hours after Glory Road)**

The sky has fallen dark as the ACW World Champion, Azriel stands beside Giselle as they look at the outcold body of Casey Harris on a stone platform. His hands were restricted by chains. He was still in his ring gear. Azriel looked down over his brother.

"I knew that Grimm was the right person to complete this task for you." Giselle said

"In the end, Grimm was a better choice than Brutus Vicious. But that does not take away the idea of you going behind my back and interfering in this mission when I told you not to. I cannot allow such things, even from my Queen." Azriel said

"Calm down, my king. We have won. You hold the ACW World Championship and your brother." Giselle said, before finding Azriel's hand wrapped around her throat.

"My glory and success, does not excuse insolence from the ones underneath me. I will grant you forgiveness tonight, but the next time you disrespect me will be your last. Head this as your final warning." Azriel said, before letting go. Giselle fell to both knees, breathing heavily, while bowed to Azriel's feet.

"Yes, my king." Giselle squeaks out, before the door opened.

"Stand up. Sara Lewis has arrived." Azriel said as Giselle instantly stood up holding her throat. Her gaze met the sight of a full figured woman with Jet Black hair that came down to her shoulders.

"My King." Sara bowed slightly. "I apologize if I was interrupting anything."

"Nothing was interrupted. Just some type of business between me and my fiancee that needed to be handled." Azriel explains

"Who is this man?" Sara asked, pointing to Casey

"Casey Harris. He is my little brother." Azriel said.

"I thought your entire family was killed by the fire." Sara questions.

"Micah Hyde was wrong. He survived, but I sincerely doubt he knows who I am, because of how much I've changed since embracing Despair." Azriel said.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Sara asked.

"I need you to do what you did to me, before I became the King of Despair." Azriel said.

"Your little brother is not as strong as you. He cannot take the curse of Despair, like you and your nine other siblings." Sara said. "He cannot receive the Mark of Despair like you."

Azriel looks at his forearm where a tattoo of the Despair emblem is seen.

"Resurrect my brother in Despair's image. I do not care about the risk or if he can handle it. Do it or I will end you" Azriel threatens.

"As you wish." Sara nods, before stepping to Casey's body as she pulls out a small knife. Sara stabs the forearm of Casey, causing him to awaken and scream.

"Where the hell am I?" Casey said, before screaming again as Sara carved a circle, before starting the star. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

Sara's eyes started to glow purple as Casey's screams were largely ignored

"It'll be over soon baby brother." Azriel said, before turning his back and starting to walk towards the door. "We will finally be reunited."

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Nothing but smoke filled the office as Genocide sits on the floor with Russell Black, passing a pipe back and forth. They blow smoke as Seth Sullivan sits in a chair across from Richard Montoya. Each of them have shot glasses. The two clank their glasses against the others.

"Anarchy is gone." Richard said.

"I knew I could solve your problem. Now I'm going to win that fancy little ACW World Championship after I beat Furno." Seth said

"It is your reward for getting rid of those four before the secret got out. Those four will not be causing any Anarchy in my country anymore." Richard said as he downs a shot.

"Now I'll solve your Azriel problem. Those other two guys couldn't do it." Seth said.

"You're a good friend Seth." Richard said.

"And you're a good businessman, President." Seth chuckles.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ACW and tonight we have a great show planned for you as we come closer to beginning of August." David Harkness said.

"I can't disagree. After last Sunday's Glory Road, Anarchy is gone. That's right, Seth Sullivan and the Cobra Club have taken out those criminals. Tonight, they will celebrate as Seth Sullivan will earn a ACW World Championship match against the Champion, Azriel." Evan said.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself with your Seth Sullivan fandom. First he has to defeat Furno Moxley. And as far as Anarchy is concerned….they might be here." David suggests

"Nonsense. They are gone. Sorry idiotic fans who cheered those rebels. America won. Seth Sullivan one. One point for the good guys. No points for Ash Russo and the bad guys." Evan said.

"Moving on, CJ Hawk and Freddy Escobar lost the fatal four match at Glory Road that got Furno Moxley into that contendership match. Tonight, they will face off in tops of getting into the Chosen five rankings." David said

"Both men desperately need that win. Speaking of Chosen Five, the women have their own rankings established with Natalia Rodriguez being ACW Women's champion after defeat that criminal from Anarchy at Glory Road. Tonight, her friend, Erin Frost seeks to move up from her number five spot to number one."

"And that match is next and it features the debut of this woman…" David said

 **I don't want to play the waiting game  
And drift away leavin' an illusion  
I don't want to hide, It's foolish pride  
To close my eyes a touch away from wantin' you**

"Katherine Quackenbush. She's quite the interesting character from what I've head. She's a social cocoon." Evan said

"A what?" David questions.

"It's the opposite of a Social Butterfly." Evan said

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"Erin Frost is a member of Hope and Natalia's best friend. If she wins this match, it will easily make her the number one contender. It seems like Hope has a tight grip on the women's side of ACW." David notes

"You can't say the same about the male's. Erin Frost was basically screwed out of the tournament. Lacey Alvarez had no right being in the tournament and ended up beating Erin." Evan said.

"What's done is done. At the end of the day, Lacey made it to the finals instead of Erin and lost to Natalia. If Erin wins this, then she get the first shot at the title or come close to it." David said

The bell rings. Katherine tries a quick double leg takedown on Erin, but Frost is able to get her legs away from Katherine before she can take her down. Erin drops down while Katherine is on the ground and puts her in a waistlock, before sitting her up. Katherine is easily able to get to her feet and does a backwards hip thrust to Erin, forcing her to let go. Katherine then spins around and clubs her face a couple times. Katherine backs Erin into the ropes and tries to Irish whip her. But Erin rebounds off the ropes and connects with a flying clothesline. Erin then picks her up and puts her in a headlock, before running towards the ropes, attempting a slingshot Bulldog. Katherine is able to stop, before they reach the ropes and push Erin into them. Erin bounces back into a spinebuster. Katherine covers her.

…..

1

Kick out at 1.03

Katherine shrugs to the camera, before stepping out of the ring, onto the ring apron. Katherine goes for a Springboard 450 Splash, but Erin rolls out of the way, causing Katherine to crash into the ring mat. Erin school boys Katherine when she shoots up from the crash.

…

1

…..

…

Kick out at 1.37

Katherine and Erin get to their feet, but Erin strikes first with a dropkick. Erin gets to her feet as the crowd cheers her on. Erin waits for Katherine to get up and goes for her signature Chill Out (Superkick), but Katherine ducks underneath. Katherine grabs her from behind and attempts a Side Russian Leg Sweep, but Erin elbows her on the side of the head to stop her. Erin then hits a Heart punch to force her back. Erin then connects with a Chill Out to send her down. Erin then turns her around and grabs her legs, before locking in the Frostbite (Leg Trap Camel Clutch.) In a matter of seconds, Katherine taps out.

"Erin Frost wins after 3:50. She picked up a quick victory and is one step closer to a women's title shot." Evan said.

"If Erin is number one, then that means that Lacey is number two." David said.

"Lacey is gone. Anarchy is done. The Cobra Club ran them out of town. They'll never appear in ACW again. Quit being a fanboy and realize that they're not coming back after Glory Road." Evan said

"You're one to talk. All you do whenever Anarchy is brought up is suck on Seth Sullivan's garden snake!" David said

"Why are you even defending them? They're not the good guys. Seth Sullivan is on your president's side. You should be supporting him." Evan exclaims.

"Maybe there's more to our Mr. Montoya than we know." David said

"What the hell are you-Who the hell is that?!" Evan said as a facepainted blonde woman ran into the ring. This woman was Diamondust!

The facepainted blonde grabs Erin from behind and puts her into a sleeper hold. Erin is initially surprised and waves her arms around, before finally calming down and twisting her body around. Erin pushes Diamondust off, but before she can do anything else, a bunch of light blue and silver glitter is thrown into her face. Erin puts her hands against her eyes, blinded, before Diamondust hits the Crushed Diamonds (Swinging Reverse DDT). Diamondust sits up as the referee yells at her to stop. Diamondust stands up and saunters her way toward the yelling ref. The ref continues to yell at Diamondust who licks her baby blue painted lips. The ref quiets down. Suddenly Diamondust reaches down into the pants of the ref and squeezes. The ref shrieks, before we see Diamondust forcefully jerk her hand backwards through the fabric of the sweatpants, before pulling her hand out. The ref falls to his knees holding his crotch as many men cringe in the audience. Diamondust then turns back to Erin who is getting to her feet. Diamondust pulls down the zipper her Goldust inspired gear, exposing some cleavage of her Double D's, but stops, before pulling out a glass bottle of perfume from it. Erin Frost walks right into Diamondust, who smashes the glass perfume bottle over her head. Erin Falls down bleeding from the side of her face, near her eye socket as Diamondust takes a mic and lays on top of her body. Her face, inches away from Erin, with only the mic separating their lips.

"Natalia….my sweet, sexy little Latina. Innocent as they come….I wanted to make a good girl go bad for one night. I sent you gifts, because I admired you. Everything about you. Your talent. Your voice. Your face. I just wanted one taste. But you were selfish. You ignored me….you ignored me….You ignored Diamondust! Now I will have you. I will taste you. I will shed all of your innocence and make you mine, because I want you. Do not rest easy my love, because I am coming for you. I am going to break you down….then I'm going to strip you down….then what happens next, will be a secret between two lovers." Diamondust says, before standing up. "You will never forget me. You will fall in love with me. You will remember my name….the name of…." She inhales "Diamondust!"

"What the hell is this woman" David said

"I think Natalia has found a admirer in her. I'd be scared." Evan said.

"Not an admirer. She's a stalker and she just assaulted Natalia's friend." David said

* * *

 **(Park, Park & Parks Park; Before the show)**

CJ Hawk hears his phone ring as he jogs. He stops to look at who's calling, before letting out a sighs and picking it up.

"Hey pops." Hawk said

"Pops? What the hell do you mean Pop's? Do I look like a soda to you, dummy? I ain't no Pepsi. I ain't no Mountain Dew. Maybe if you didn't drink so much Soda then you wouldn't have lost at Glory Road. I won six hundred dollars on that match because of you dummy. Now my grandkids have more money in their college fund. They have futures unlike your dumb ass. How can you sleep at night, knowing that you tried to take money away from little kids, you baby hating dummy!? Thank god for that upstanding citizen, Furno Moxley. That's a good kid right there." Papa Hawk said.

"You didn't bet on me and your pick won. Why are you so mad?" CJ replies

"I know. No one bets on you. You a loser, unlike your brother Tony. He got my genes. You got your genes from yo mama. What you should've done is lay down for Furno and let him pin you. I almost had a heart attack. I thought that million dollar jumping bean or the British guy would've won." Papa Hawk said.

"He's Scottish." CJ Said

"No, his name's Will dummy. See, I know your friends better than you too. Can you do anything right?" Papa said.

"Well tonight I have a match against Freddy. I'm looking forward to some one on one competition for the love of the sport and chance to move up in the rankings." CJ said.

"Love of the sport? Screw that. It all about the money. That's why you're poor and have to eat Peanut Butter and Cool Ranch Dorito sandwiches." Papa Hawk said.

"I don't do that anymore, dad." CJ Said.

"Yeah, Yeah dummy." Papa Hawk said.

"Well, are you going to watch?" CJ said

"Of course I'm going to watch. Furno Moxley is going to fight Seth Sullivan. Who wouldn't want to watch that?" Papa Hawk said.

"I'm talking about my match." CJ said

"I'll listen to it while I take a dump on the CJ." Papa Hawk said

"The CJ?!" CJ exclaims.

"Yeah, I renamed the outhouse in your dishonor. I keep a picture of you as a baby in there." Papa Hawk said.

"Ugh...thanks...I guess." CJ said

"Dummy, it ain't an honor to have a toilet named after you. I gotta go. Tony's daughter is about to unveil her macaroni art at a museum." Papa Hawk said, before hanging up. CJ sits down on the bench and sighs, before Ray Kiran walks up to him and sits next to him with a Churro.

"Do you want a Churro?" Kiran asked

"Yeah, thanks." CJ said

"Well, I bought two, but I got hungry on the way here, so I ate one." Kiran said.

"You have one right there." CJ Hawk said

"Yeah, but after walking a whole half a mile, I'm hungry again." He said, before taking a bite.

"It's fine. I have a match anyways." CJ said

"You too?" Kiran said, speaking with his mouth full.

"You have a match?" CJ said.

"Yeah. Next week, I'm going one on one with Detrick Cyrus." Kiran said

"Are you kidding me? You and Detrick." Hawk said

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on him. We're pretty much friends. He sent me an autographed picture." Kiran said before reaching into his Pikachu backpack and pulling out a picture of Detrick and a photoshopped Kiran over the face of a little toddler's body.

"Wait a minute….this isn't a real picture….and Detrick isn't even spelled right. It's not spelled 'D-E-E-T-R-I-C-K'." CJ said.

"What! I spent my allowance on that!" Kiran said standing up.

"I thought he sent it to you." CJ said.

"I was trying to look cool." Kiran said

"You're wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt with pink short shorts." CJ Said

"So you're saying I was cool already and didn't need to lie about Detrick giving me an autograph?" Kiran asked

"No. I have a better chance at getting my dad to like me than you becoming cool." CJ said, before standing up. "Good luck in your match, next week."

"Luck is for losers." Kiran said, before taking one step only for his short shorts to rip in half revealing a pink Victoria's secret thong. CJ looks like he's about to vomit.

"Oh god-I can't unsee that!" CJ said.

"I like to match!" Kiran said as Hawk walks away shaking his head. "Wait a second, I forgot to ask him if he wants to send in a character to my Operation WFA fanfic. Darnnit"

Kiran then noticed a group of girls passing bye and awkwardly smiled

"Hey…"

One of the girls looks down and laughs,before the friends follow her league.

"Oh my god, look at that little thing." The girl said.

"I see you've noticed my stomach. I'm working on my abs you know" Kiran said, before the group left. "Hey, wait up! Wanna join Operation WFA? It's really cool! I swear!"

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope Locker Room)**

Detrick sits in the locker room alone. His head is held down. Flashbacks of Azriel calling him 'Hopeless' before hitting a Death's Embrace replays over and over again in his head.

"Looks like the Ultimate Hope couldn't get it done." Will Ralston said, causing Detrick to look up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics Will." Detrick warns.

"You know, I would've won that match if I was in it. Azriel wouldn't be throwing me around at all. I would be throwing him around. I used to be a strongman back in the Half Poor streets of Glasgow." Ralston brags.

"Ralston!" Detrick sternly said as he got up "Shut up! You couldn't even win the losers bracket earlier in the night. What the hell makes you think that you could beat Jason and Azriel?!"

"Oh real tough. You're an overconfident jerk, you know that? Everyone kisses your ass. Everyone hypes you up. You're supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, but you couldn't do it. Everyone in this faction pretends like you're god, but you're not. If anyone should be treated like a god, it's me. I'm the best wrestler here." Will said

"If you were the best, then you would've beat Jason." Detrick said.

"Speaking of the thug. I do have to question your friendship with him. I mean, all along I thought he was the one that was no good. But you're no better. You hit him first." Will said

"It was a triple threat." Detrick said.

"You're a phony. You're no Ultimate Hope." Will said, before Detrick swung a right hand at him, before it's caught by Rey Pantera, who now stands inbetween them.

"That's enough." Rey said, before releasing Detrick's hand.

"Did you see that Master? He tried to punch me! He's not the guy you thought he was." Will said

"Leave." Rey said, causing Ralston to quiet down.

"Yes sir." Ralston said, before making his exit. Rey looks back at Detrick, who looks down at the floor, like a scolded child.

"What are you going to say?" Detrick asked.

"Nothing. I understand that this is how you cope with failure. I also understand that next time you will be better prepared for Azriel. But next time, make sure Jason is out of the picture and out of your mind. He's too much of a risk." Rey said.

"You still don't trust him?" Detrick asked.

"I don't and one day, he'll break the trust that you two have. I see it in his eyes. He walks the line between good and evil and I don't believe that he'll tilt toward our side." Rey said

"But I do." Detrick said

"Your memories are clouding your judgement child." Rey said

Detrick looks at Rey, before walking past him and out of the room. Rey sighs

"These damn kids are going to lead me to an early grave."

* * *

 **(Back in the Arena)**

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"It is time for our next match and here comes Freddy Escobar who is accompanied by Caesar Montana." David said.

"Freddy has lost all three of his matches, this season. Can he finally pull out a victory here. His losses have been embarrassing the Brooks family." Evan said

"For those who are unaware, the Brooks Family is headed by Jacob Brooks the Third, who recently inherited the family company after his father's death last year. It was said that Jacob initially approved of Freddy's engagement to his sister." David said

"According to my sources, he's been souring on over Freddy's failures. Especially when it comes to making Talia a champion." Evan said

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"Here comes the sneakily popular CJ Hawk who is also looking for his first win." David said

"You know, these two are great wrestlers. I've heard good things about CJ and Freddy had a classic with Jason Sabre when we started. But neither can get it done when it counts. Tonight, it counts, because it could get their foot in the door." Evan said

"The winner will get their first win. Who's your money on?" David asked

"My heart says Freddy, but clearly, he's been distracted by his personal problems. Meanwhile, CJ is focused only on wrestling." Evan said.

The bell rings and the two men get in an elbow and collar tie up. Hawk pushes Freddy back to break the hold and show his strength advantage. Freddy nods as Caesar cheers "Freddy Freddy He's a man, if you can beat him...he'll buy you ham.". The crowd boos the cheer as Freddy audibly says "Dammit Caesar." He then is lifted off his feet and slammed down with a takedown from Hawk, who stands back up and walks around Freddy, who gets to his feet, taken aback from the move. The two lock up again and CJ puts him in a headlock. Freddy tries to push him off, but CJ keeps the hold on, before going behind Freddy and pushing him into the ropes. Freddy comes back into a hip toss from CJ. CJ then puts Freddy in a seated position, before running off the ropes and going for the Penalty Kick, but Freddy rolls out of the way. CJ whiffs the kick as Freddy rolls to the outside, near Caesar. Caesar checks on the Prince, before CJ exits the ring and pushes Caesar away.

Freddy takes the chance to poke CJ in the eye. Freddy then punches him on the side of the head, before attempting to Irish whip him into the steel steps. But Hawk stops himself. Hawk turns around to see Freddy coming at him, so he decides to side step him. Freddy stops himself from hitting the steps, while CJ jumps onto the ring apron. Freddy turns around and CJ delivers a running Penalty kick from the ring apron, knocking the millionaire down. The Wrestler drops off the ring apron as the ref is at a five count. Hawk pulls Freddy into the ring with him. CJ grabs Freddy's legs, for a Figure Four Leg Lock, but when he does the step over to put it on, Freddy uses his legs to kick him off. CJ hits the turnbuckles.

"This is the momentum shift that Freddy was looking for." Evan said

"It was a smart move for him to do that. Now CJ Hawk is looking dazed and the Prince is looking to stay on top of it." David said

Freddy gets to his feet as Hawk walks back. Freddy hits him with a flapjack. He follows by delivering a few roundhouse kicks to the chest, before hitting a knee strike, completing the Royal Blitz! Freddy goes for the pin.

…

1

…

…

…

Kick out at 1.75!

Freddy gets up and stomps on CJ's back, getting him to roll onto it as an aftereffect. Freddy then lifts his leg and goes for his own Figure Four Leg Lock, but like he did, CJ uses his legs to kick him off when he does the step over. CJ gets to his feet, only to be caught by a European Uppercut by Freddy. Hawk stays on his feet, so Freddy hits a second one, before backing him up into the ropes. Freddy Irish Whips Hawk off the ropes. Freddy goes for a Superkick, but Hawk ducks underneath and runs off the ropes. Freddy turns around into a Flying Neckbreaker! The crowd cheers loudly as Hawk goes for the cover.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.14!

Hawk thinks quick and sits Freddy up, before running off the ropes and going for a Penalty Kick. It connects! Hawk signals for the Eye of the Hawk (Sitout Full Nelson Slam). Freddy starts to get up and CJ attempts it, but Freddy gets his arms free, takes a few steps forward and takes The Wrestler down with a Superkick! Freddy sees his opportunity and starts yelling at CJ to get up. As CJ gets to all fours, Freddy runs off the ropes, building up momentum for the Curb Stomp. But CJ pops up and lifts him onto his shoulders. Hawk runs forward and hits a Running Shoulderbreaker! Hawk then gets up as a good 'CJ' chant can be heard.

CJ Hawk picks up Freddy's leg and hits a Dragon Screw on it. He then gets up and does a second one. He gets up one more time and does a third Dragon Screw to Freddy's leg. CJ then finally locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Freddy screams in agony as Hawk uses his arms to hold him up and make sure his shoulders aren't on the mat. Freddy grits his teeth as he sits up and starts club away at CJ's head. CJ lets go after the fourth shot and allows Freddy to roll away. But CJ reaches and grabs his leg, before he can get far. CJ gets to his feet and pulls him back, but Freddy kicks him away. Freddy is able to get to his feet.

"Freddy survived the Figure Four, but how much more can he take as he favors the leg." David said

"He doesn't have to take much more if he can finish the match." Evan said.

Freddy quickly attempts the Curb Stomp, but when he jumps down and his foot is about to touch the back of CJ's head, CJ catches his leg and locks in the Twisted Claw (Kneebar). The crowd pops for the spot as Caesar is begging his boss to not tap. Freddy tries to reach out toward the ropes, but is very far. Caesar tries to push the bottom rope closer, but of course that doesn't help. Freddy yells 'Dammit Caesar!" as CJ squeezes tightly on his knee. Freddy finally gives in and taps out!

"CJ Hawk has done it! He has submitted Freddy Escobar after 10:08 of great in ring action." David said

"Another good match from Freddy Escobar, but he lost again. Jacob Brooks has to be embarrassed." Evan said.

* * *

 **(King Wagner Memorial Hospital)**

Natalia barges into a hospital room.

"Erin!" She frantically said as she gets past the doctor, to see her friend with her eyes covered.

"She's knocked out right now." The doctor said. "We were able to get the glass from the perfume bottle out of her eye. She'll be fine by next week. She got extremely lucky. She could've been blinded. I'll let you have a moment"

"I'm so sorry Erin." Natalia said to her outcold friend as the doctor left the room. "I don't know who Diamondust is, but I'll get revenge for both of us. I promise."

Suddenly Natalia heard a laugh coming from the entrance door. Natalia stayed quiet as she heard some noise and things falling down. She then heard the laugh again. Natalia stayed back in a fighting stance, ready to protect Erin, before the laughing stopped. Not letting her guard down, she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She then stepped into the hallway and she covered her mouth in shock. She saw the Doctor laid out on the floor, sitting up against the wall. His shirt was ripped open. On his chest chest, 'Ugly' was written in sky blue paint. In his mouth was a ball and gag that was also tied around his head. Natalia looked above him at the wall.

"Until next time, my love." Natalia said, reading paint on the walls.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Cafe de Rene Restaurant)**

Talia Brooks sits across from her brother looking at her engagement ring. The restaurant was empty. Just Jacob, Talia and the waiter.

"He lost again. He's a loser Talia. He doesn't even love you. You need to end your relationship, before he ruins our family name." Jacob said.

"No. Besides, I'm taking his name, so your last name isn't going to have dirt thrown on it. Besides that, who cares about the common people. I mean, they already think you killed daddy, which you didn't." Talia said

"I know. But Freddy isn't worth it. I'm just trying to help you sis." Jacob said.

"He loves me." Talia said

"He loves my fortune." Jacob responds, causing Talia to stand up from her seat.

"You're an embarrassment. If dad was here-" Talia said.

"Dad's dead." He said causing Talia to throw water on him. He stands up. "I'm trying to protect you from him. He's no good!"

"Shut up! You're no good. Dad didn't even want you to takeover for him. He wanted the company to go to-"

"Who cares? I own the company now and I am not letting him into our company or our family!" Jacob said

"Screw you." Talia shouts, before running away.

"Talia, get back here right now." Jacob demands, before watching her run out of his right. Jacob flips the table out of rage.

"Upset?" Asked the waiter. Jacob turns his head to see a muscular 6'4 Hispanic man in front of him with a four o clock shadow.

"Go home Amigo. I'm done for the night." Jacob said, only for the man to stand in his way when he tried to take a step.

"Not yet." The man said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Asked Jacob

"I'm Jesus Garza. You have a meeting with someone." Jesus said

"Who?" Jacob said, before Jesus decks Jacob Brooks in the jaw, knocking the man out. Jacob lays on the floor, bleeding from his mouth, before Jesus pulls him up.

"Alexis Espinoza….or as you know her by….The Queen of the South." Jesus said to Jacob's out cold body.

* * *

 **(Back in the arena)**

"It is main event time for ACW as we will hold a Number One Contenders match as Furno Moxley will take on Seth Sullivan to determine Azriel's challenger." David said

"And there's no Anarchy in sight. They are gone like I said." Evan said

"Don't speak too soon." David said

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand**

"And here comes the hero, responsible for that. Seth Sullivan beat Anarchy with his two friends. Now he will beat Azriel for the ACW World Championship next week." Evan said

"He is getting a hero's welcome, but I heard the vocal minority booing him as well." David notes

"They're just mad that Ash Russo isn't going to be the one who takes down Azriel. It's going to be the King Cobra." Evan said

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"You shouldn't be so quick to celebrate, Furno Moxley could be the one who faces Azriel next week." David said

"How dare you compare you the greatest American Hero since Evan Neal to a criminal." Evan said.

The bell rings and Seth Sullivan throws the first punch. The two men instantly start to trade punches. They go back and forth with punches, but the street rat, Furno Moxley, got the edge over him. The King Cobra steps back as Furno continues to club away at him. Furno then runs off the ropes, but Seth follows him, with a forearm to cut off any momentum. Seth then Irish whipped him into the corner and followed up with a corner clothesline. Seth smirked before backing up to watch Furno fall. Seth then picked Furno up and Irish whipped him into the opposite corner. Furno hits it hard. Furno steps out of the corner and onto the shoulders of Seth Sullivan. He then hits a rolling Samoan Drop, before going for a moonsault. It connects and covers him, but Furno gets out at 1.69. Seth claps for Furno's kick out, before using his foot to graze the face of Furno. Seth Sullivan picks him up and Irish whips him into the ropes. Seth bends over for a back body drop, but Furno stops in front of him. He then drops to one knee and punches Seth in the face. Furno then hits him with a Cutthroat Neckbreaker. He hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

Kick out at 2

Furno picks Seth up, but Seth elbows him in the gut, a couple of times. Furno then headbutt's him on the back of the head, to force him to one knee. Furno then tries to run toward the rope, but Seth grabs him by his military pants and pulls him back into a schoolboy. Furno kicks out at 1.5. Furno gets up only for Seth to catch him with a dropkick. Seth then picks Furno up and throws him over the ropes and onto the outside. Furno lands on his feet as Seth runs off the farthest set of ropes. Furno gets on the ring apron and catches Seth with a punch to face. Furno then gets back in the ring and throws Seth out. He then runs off the ropes and connects with a Suicide Dive!

"Furno Moxley is throwing caution to the wind as he tries to get closer to Azriel." Said David

"He won't. Sullivan has this in the bag….along with his lawn clippings." Evan said.

"That weed is not lawn clippings." David said

Furno picks Seth up and rolls him back into the ring. Furno Moxley quickly drags Seth up and goes for a Double Underhook DDT, but Seth back body drops him over his head. Seth turns around and backs up as Furno gets up with his back turned. Seth leapfrogs over him before transitioning into a single handed Bulldog, getting a decent applause from fans, before standing up. Seth Sullivan does his 'Hiss Off' taunt. Seth Sullivan waits as Furno gets to his feet and Seth kicks him in the gut. He sets up for the Neurotoxic. Before he picks him up, Furno starts to throw punches at Seth's gut, making him loosen his grip. Furno uncrosses his legs and connects with a snap suplex. Furno then gets to his feet and drags Seth up in a Headlock, looking for the Headlock Driver. But Seth pushes him forward, however he grabs Furno by his hair and pulls him back into the Cobra Clutch (Rear Naked Choke). Seth takes him down and the ref calls for the bell as Furno is asleep in seconds.

"I told you! After 6:28, Seth Sullivan has won! And he'll win next week too." Evan said

"It was a hard fought match, but in the end, Seth Sullivan put Furno to sleep, but now his biggest test awaits in seven days." David said

"The show has ended. Anarchy is not here and Seth wins. All is right in the world!" Evan said

"You were right Evan. Next week is Seth Sullivan vs Azriel for the ACW World Championship. Until then, good night!" David said

* * *

 **(After the show; Jason's house)**

Jason sits in his living room, watching the main event end with Seth Sullivan winning.

"He's not going to beat Azriel." Said Giselle as she appears behind Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Jason said as he turns off the TV

"You usually seem more startled when I appear out of thin air in your home." Giselle said.

"I don't care anymore. I lost the ACW World Championship match." Jason said as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. Giselle followed behind.

"You could've won if your friend wasn't involved. He was the one who got pinned." Giselle said.

"My chances were better with him involved. A one on one match with Azriel seems like a tough task for anyone." Jason said as he opens the fridge and pulls out a beer. He closes the fridge and cracks one open.

"You need to join Despair Jason." Giselle said.

"I'm not joining you guys. You, that Micah guy and whoever else need to fuck off and quit trying to get me to join. I never will be one of you" Jason said as he cracked open the beer and took a sip.

"How will you be my King, if you don't want to work your way up to the throne?" Giselle asked as she put his hand over Jason's free hand. Jason sets his beer down on the counter and looks at her.

"I'm not your king. You and I are just two people who hook up occasionally. You're with Azriel. He's your king and you're my sidechick." Jason said.

"I'm no one's sidechick." Giselle said as she stroked Jason's cheek with her hand. Giselle then pulled Jason's head down and locked lips with him. She breaks the kiss. "Why can't you be mine?"

"You and I will never be a happy love story." Jason said, before backing away from her. "You need to get out of here, okay?"

Jason then walks out of the kitchen. Giselle sighs, showing some emotion for once, before noticing a letter on the counter. She looks back to make sure that Jason isn't watching and goes over the letter. Giselle opens it and sees a picture of a cute little girl attached to the letter. She skims through it.

"I wish you were here with us daddy. First grade was really fun and I made a ton of friend. I love you, Aria…." Giselle said. "He has a daughter."

She then looks at the picture.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Giselle questions

 **(Outside the house)**

"I was right. They are seeing each other in secret." Adela said as she turned her head toward Micah.

"It's time Adela. It is time to reveal the truth to Azriel and begin to take your place as the Queen of Despair." Micah said.

"Giselle's finally going to get knocked off her throne. I've waited years for this." Adela smiled.

* * *

 **(After the show; Undisclosed area)**

Jacob Brooks wakes up. His suit is now covered in dirt. The blood on his face has dried. He stands up, noticing that he is in a desert. He looks around, before the headlights of a pick up truck hits his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Jacob, before noticing a group of hispanics walking toward him. Jacob instantly sensed danger and tried to run away, but he then sees Jesus and stops. "You!"

"Shut up." Jesus said, before punching him across the face again. Jacob holds his nose, before Jesus punches on the back of his head, sending him to the dirt again. Jacob gets on all fours, before noticing that he's surrounded.

"Please. I can get you guys whatever you want. I'm a billionaire." Jacob begged with tears running down his eyes. Suddenly he felt a cold gun pressed against his head.

"Stand up." A strict female voice said. Jacob did as he was told. "Follow Jesus."

Jacob did as he was told. The woman kept the gun pointed at him with Jesus leading the way. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a large hole.

"What is this?" Jacob asked.

"This is where you and your sister will be buried." The woman said. "Turn around."

Jacob Brooks did as he was told. He saw a much shorter woman standing in front of him. He was surprised by the 5'2 Latina. Her stomach was flat. Her chest was large. Her black hair was nicely done. This woman was not who he was expecting.

"Who are you?" He asked with the gun pointed at him.

"I'm the Queen of the South." Alexis said, before pointing at the hole "And that's where I'll leave you and your sister if you keep playing with Freddy Escobar."

"I didn't know. I'm trying to break them up." Jacob said, before Alexis smacked him in the jaw with the gun. Jacob stepped back and slipped, falling to the sandy ground again. He holds his mouth.

"Trying isn't enough." She said. "Now get up and take off your clothes."

"What?" He said.

"Do what I say or a bullet will go threw you brain right now." Alexis threatens. Jacob gets to his feet quickly and he began to remove his suit. Soon, Jacob Brooks, the billionaire, was standing with a missing teeth, a bloody mouth, tears in his eyes and only his golden briefs on. "Take those off too."

Jacob looks at her in shock. He looks back at Jesus, who is ready and then at the group of people behind Alexis.

"Do it."

Jacob then peeled that away and tossed it to the side. Jesus grabbed everything that Jacob stripped away threw it into the hole.

"What are doing? My phone and wallet were in there." Jacob shouts, before feeling the gun next to his head. He slowly turned around

"You have nothing now. You lost your phone. You lost your wallet. You lost your dignity. And I will make you lose your sister and your life too." Alexis threatens. "This is your last warning."

Alexis then removed the gun away from his head. Then aimed downward and shot a bullet right at his crotch. Jacob screams in pain as he grasps what was once his manhood and falls down. He cries and shakes over the shot as blood is pouring.

"You bitch! I'll fucking murder you." He manages to scream

"What the hell did you call me?!" Alexis said, before driving her heel into the already bloody face of Jacob Brooks. "I will murder you and your family. Don't ever disrespect the Queen of the South or having a bullet go through your dick is the least of your worries."

Alexis then stomps her high heel into the side of Jacob's head, knocking him out. Alexis then walks away with her gang in tow. Jacob lays there. Bloody, naked, in undescribable pain and with only his future Brother in Law to blame.

* * *

 **A/N: Crazy night. Azriel and Giselle problems continued as Casey was transformed by Sara Lewis. Seth Sullivan & Richard celebrated Anarchy's disappearance after ACW Glory Road. In the first match, Erin beat Katharine, before Diamondust debuted and nearly blinded her. Thanks Natalia. Also thanks Detrick who was the cause for this when he stopped her from going to the hotel. CJ Hawk was called and made fun of by Papa Hawk. Then Ray Kiran made an appearance and...well it's Kiran. What'd you expect? Detrick Cyrus and Will Ralston got into it before Rey stopped things. Freddy lost again, this time to CJ Hawk. Natalia visited Erin in the hospital, but Diamondust left a message for her. Meanwhile, Jacob's goal of getting Talia to break up with Freddy ended with him being kidnapped. In the main event, Seth Sullivan beat Furno Moxley to earn a match against Azriel. Seth is riding high (Get it) right now. Also, no Anarchy. In the post credits Giselle and Jason talked again and Giselle found out about Aria Sabre, the daughter of Jason. Also, Micah and Adela were watching. Whose side is Micah on? He's trying to get Jason to join while trying to get Giselle kicked out. It's weird. But I know what's up because I'm the writer. You guys can speculate. Then Jacob Brooks met the Queen of the South in person. If you thought what happened to the ref in the first match was bad, just wait until you see this**

5\. CJ Hawk

4\. Detrick Cyrus

3\. Jason Sabre

2\. Furno Moxlet

1\. Seth Sullivan

* * *

Episode 10 preview

Ray Kiran vs Detrick Cyrus

#1 Contenders match: Erin Frost vs Diamindust

ACW World Championship: Azriel (c) cs Seth Sullivan

Plus Adela exposes Giselle and Jason's relationship to Azriel. Natalia and Diamondust will meet for the first time ever. Jason and Detrick speak. And what is the fallout of Alexis Espinozas last warning to Jacob?

Until next time, review


	14. Episode 10: Revelations

Our episode begins in a helicopter. Jacob Brooks sits beside Freddy Escobar, looking out the window. He has a towel over his shoulder, as well as one wrapped around his waist, where you can see some blood. Caesar Montana is also there, behind the two.

"How did this happen?" Freddy asked. "Why were you in a desert?"

"You know exactly why I was out there." Jacob scowled as he turned his head toward Freddy.

"If I did, then why would I ask you my previous question?" Freddy said.

"You're playing dumb. You know what's going on." Jacob said, standing up. "You have put me and my family in danger."

"Sir, please sit down." The Pilot said as he looked back at the two.

"Shut the hell up. I don't take lip from a upper class chauffeur." Jacob said, before pulling Freddy up by the collar of his shirt. Caesar got onto his feet. Jacob looked right at him. "If you touch me, I'll throw your useless ass off this helicopter."

"This is no way to treat someone who saved you from dying in a desert." Freddy said.

"You're the reason that I was stuck there naked in the first place. My manhood took a bullet for a piece of shit who's trying to steal my family's fortune by marrying my sister. Your business is not legitimate. You are a crook!" Jacob said, before Freddy slapped his hands away from the collar of his shirt.

"You're one to talk. Your dad didn't die suddenly because god said so." Freddy said.

"I did not kill my father." Jacob said

"You're full of shit." Freddy said. "But I'm not going to judge you for hustling your way to the top. I would've done the same."

"You both need to sit down." The Pilot says

"Land the helicopter. I think it's for the best that I leave this place and leave Jacob alone for a little bit." Freddy said

"You need to break off the engagement right now. You're too much of a risk" Jacob said

"There is no risk. Maybe you're just dehydrated and it's making you a little crazy. There's nothing wrong." Freddy said.

"I'm bleeding!" Jacob shouts.

"That's not my fault." Freddy said.

"I did nothing. You caused all of this." Jacob said as Freddy sits down

"We're landing right now, Mr. Escobar. Hold onto something" The Pilot said.

"You are nothing but a criminal and I want you out of my family." Jacob shouts.

"I don't know what happened out there. I don't know what's been going on. All I know is that the wedding will happen, regardless of what you say." Freddy said as Jacob rushes at him. However, the Helicopter lands, sending Jacob to the floor. Freddy stands up. "Maybe, the next time we'll meet, you'll have your head on right."

Freddy then exits the helicopter with Caesar following.

"Boss, what was that about?" Caesar said.

"My past is catching up to me." Freddy said

"What do you mean?" Caesar asked.

"Remember how I told you that I have a name in Tijuana. Well, my name isn't mentioned positively. And I've heard that there's a new Kingpin that's running things." Freddy said.

"Talia's in danger." Caesar said.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. I can't say the same about Jacob and honestly, I don't care. Let him die. I'll take over the business from him. It's karma for what he did to his own dad." Freddy said.

"Speaking of karma, is the new kingpin going to be karma for you?" Caesar asked.

"No. I don't know who the kingpin is now, but they'll never take me down." Freddy said. "I run things in Texas and after I acquire the Brooks Corporation, I'll run things worldwide. No ones stopping me."

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Azriel sits on his throne with the ACW World Championship draped across his shoulder. Micah Hyde stands behind him on the platform.

"I worry about Giselle and what she is doing behind my back." Azriel said.

"Giselle wouldn't betray your trust. She only does things for your benefit. Every when she went behind your back to Jason Malice and then Grimm, it was so you could get your little brother back. And in the end, you did. Not with your choice, but with hers." Micah said

"Still, I feel the need to worry. She is very important to my success. She needs to be my Queen of Despair." Azriel said.

"She will. I chose her to be your wife for a reason. You two will marry in March 2028, next year." Micah said.

"Still, I don't trust her. Something has been clouding her mind. She is not as obedient as she once was." Azriel said.

"You shouldn't trust anyone, my lord. With the sole exception being me as I am the one who has molded you into what you are today. However, Giselle is irreplaceable. She is better on our side than as our enemy. I have no clue when it comes to what she's thinking. All I know is that she is still with Despair and still with you." Micah said.

"You're right. As long as I have her, everything will be okay. And if I lose her, then she knows that her death will shortly follow." Azriel said

"Right. She is very intelligent, so she knows what will happen if you two do not wed. Now you must change your thought process and begin focusing on Seth Sullivan." Micah said

"Him and his gang ran Ash out of ACW." Azriel said

"That's the rumor." Micah said

"That child was always pathetic. He couldn't even beat Richard Montoya's friends to get his revenge. Now he's in hiding, embarrassed that he has failed." Azriel said

"He'll be watching closely tonight. You'll show him how much stronger you are than him and every other one of those children." Micah said

"I vow that by the end of the night, Seth Sullivan will be defeated and made into a victim." Azriel said, before standing up from his throne.

"Good, my king." Micah grins

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a huge episode of ACW! We are live from Staples Center in front of a sold out crowd where we will witness a huge main event." David said

"Azriel will defend the ACW World Championship for the first time ever. His opponent is the man who ran Anarchy out of town and beat Furno Moxley last week to earn this match, Seth Sullivan! Seth's taking it home. He's on a roll." Evan said

"Don't be too sure about that." David said

"I will be too sure about it. It's my right as a pure blooded American citizen." Evan said

"Also tonight, Diamondust will make her debut against Erin Frost. The winner of this match will face Natalia, next week, for the ACW Womens Championship." David said

"I am scared of that woman." Evan said

"Diamondust is unorthodox." David said

"Not her, Erin. But Diamondust is one creepy lady in her own right." Evan said

"Those two matches are coming up, but right now, Ray Kiran will face Detrick Cyrus! Let's get this show started." David said

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"At Glory Road, Detrick Cyrus lost to Azriel in a triple threat match that also involved his long time friend, Jason Sabre." David said.

"It was a great match, but Detrick took the loss hard. He's looking for some redemption tonight and based off his opponent, he'll get it." Evan said

"Come on Evan. Anything can happen." David said

 **She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall**

"What the hell is that!?" Evan said as Ray Kiran comes out to Ricky Martin's 'La Vida Loca' while wearing a paper bag with a picture of the Joker taped to the front with the eye holes cut out. Also he is wearing a Mexican Flag speedo and light up Speedy Gonzales shoes, but one of the shoes doesn't light up.

"You know what….he has no chance." David said.

"Oh great, now he has a mic." Evan said

"Detrick, my friend. I have decided to embrace the hispanic culture tonight by becoming a Luchadore, just like you. My costume is pretty sweet. Thanks to that special ed kid who made this mask for me. My mommy doesn't let me use safety scissors. By the way, shout out to my mom. She bought me Pizza for Lunch today. mmm…..Pizza….Anyways, as a Luchadore, I have decide on my name. I am officially El Hi Joe de Psycho Clown Grande. Why? Because I'm crazy. Boo!" Kiran said, trying to scare Detrick who didn't react. The bell rings as Detrick just looks at Kiran in confusion. Kiran wobbles towards the ropes and jumps to the bottom rope, possibly attempting a springboard, but it breaks and Kiran falls on his back and starts to cry. Detrick shakes his head in embarrassment, before helping Kiran up and pulling him into an inside cradle.

…..

1

…

…

….

…

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"Detrick wins in 32 seconds. What a surprise." Evan sarcastically says as Detrick gets his feet, while Kiran cries in the fetal position on the ring mat.

"This is embarrassing." David said, before noticing someone slide in from behind the two. "Is that Casey Harris?"

Casey hits Detrick on the back of the leg with a scepter. Detrick is forceds to kneel as Casey places the scepter on his neck and pulls back on it, while driving his knee into Detrick's back. Detrick is being choked out while Ray Kiran watches. He gets up and tries to throw a punch, but completely whiffs it and misses Casey's head. Casey lets go of Detrick and looks at Kiran. Kiran takes his awful mask off and starts to beg. Casey then jabs the head of the scepter (A skull) into the stomach of Kiran, making him double over. He then slams the scepter over his back, sending the fatboy to the mat. Detrick is up though and turns Casey around, but the Lucha Warrior gets the head of the scepter jabbed against his jaw. Casey then slams it over his head. Detrick falls to the ring mat as Casey stands over him.

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"CJ Hawk is here!" David said as Hawk runs out and gets into the ring, before Casey slides out.

"CJ saved the day, but I do have to question why Jason didn't make the save. I know he's backstage." Evan ponders

"Here's another question. What the hell is Casey doing? Hope tried to help him. Why would he attack Detrick?" David said

"I don't know what Despair did to Casey, but he has changed. Hope has another enemy. But I do know that up next, Diamondust will challenge Erin Frost. The winner faces Natalia and after almost blinding her last week, Erin is out for revenge." Evan said

* * *

 **(Backstage; Despair Locker room)**

"It's fucking bullshit that Grimm was even in that match. If it was one on one, then I would've beaten that little shit and taken him back to Azriel." Brutus said to Adela.

"What's done is done. Azriel has Casey and Casey is with us now." Adela said.

"I don't give a shit about that fucking midget. I want the fucking ACW World Championship and that bipolar retarded waste of space cost me it." Brutus shouts, before feeling a presence behind him. Brutus turned around to see Giselle.

"Look who finally showed her face. You haven't been around Azriel as much as you used to. Has someone else been keeping you busy?" Adela said

"Keep your mouth closed cockalorum." Giselle said

"I bet you were sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Brutus said, sizing up the smaller woman. But Giselle didn't back down.

"You don't scare me Brutus. But since your angry at my choice, you can face him next week. You vs Grimm in a No Disqualification match. I'll make it happen." Giselle said

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of him. Make sure Azriel is watching" Brutus said, before walking away, leaving the girls alone.

"Why are you smirking?" Giselle questions

"Nothing." Adela said, before starting to walk away. "I can't wait to see you die though."

"You won't live to attend my funeral." Giselle said.

"We'll see about that. By the way, how does the Ace taste?" Adela winks, before leaving

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Tijuana, Espinoza Mansion)**

Alexis sits on the balcony in her high heels and black dress with her legs crossed as she holds a glass of wine in her hand. A woman steps onto the balcony.

"Do you need anything Sofia?" Alexis asked

"You have a phone call from that rich boy." Sofia said.

"I don't want to hear another message begging for forgiveness. I blew his dick off last week. I'll blow his head off the next time I see him if Freddy and his sister are still together." Alexis said.

"Why are you going after his family? You dad and his dad were cool." Sofia said.

"My dad was soft. That's why I did what I did to Jacob's dad after he approved of Freddy and Talia's wedding. He didn't have the balls anymore to get revenge on anyone anymore, so I had to take things into my hands." Alexis said. "The same thing awaits for him if he doesn't get away from Freddy. I don't want to kill him, but his sister got in bed with my enemy. So they'll have to choose."

"I guess the lesson here is that you don't mess with the Cartel." Sofia said

 _3 years ago…_

 _A man stands in the hallway. He is wearing a business suit as he shakes the hand of an older looking hispanic man. Next to the two is a picture that says 'In loving memory of Jacob Brooks the First'_

" _Senor Espinoza, it was a pleasure to see you again after all these years. We have to talk business again, one day." The man said._

" _The business is not for me anymore. I'm thinking of retiring soon and passing everything down to my son." Senor Espinoza said_

" _I'm thinking of doing the same thing with JB3, but I'm waiting for him to be ready." Jacob Brooks II said_

" _He'll make a fine businessman one day." Senor Espinoza said._

" _Let me see my father one last time, before going." Jacob said, before shaking the hand of Senor Espinoza and walking back into the main room of the chapel. He sees a priest standing over a closed casket_

" _Father." Jacob greets, bowing his head._

" _I'm sorry for your families loss." The priest said._

" _My father was a good man, but my family will be fine." Jacob said as he touched the casket._

" _I'm not talking about the loss of your father." The priest said._

" _What do you mean?" Jacob said, looking confused, before the casket opened and the body sat up. But it wasn't the body of Jacob Brooks the First. It was Alexis Espinoza. "What the-"_

 _Gunshot_

 _Gunshot_

 _Gunshot…._

 _Right to the chest._

" _Rest in peace, my son." The priest said as Jacob Brooks the Second fell backwards with three bullet holes in the chest._

" _Take the body and burn it." Alexis said as she got out of the casket._

" _When will we be paid?" The Priest said._

" _When he's burned and we set it up so the heat doesn't fall back onto my dad." Alexis said._

" _I will." The Priest said, before watching as Alexis' high heel steps into one of her bullet holes, before walking over the body and out of the church, where her father stands._

" _He's dead Papa." Alexis said as Senor Espinoza looks down._

" _It didn't have to be this way Mija. We didn't need to resort to this in order to get back at Freddy Escobar." Senor Espinoza said._

" _You're getting too soft. This is a cutthroat business and you're forgetting about it." Alexis said "I'm going to get that guy back for you. No one messes with your drug cartel or La Rebelion."_

" _Just be careful with what you do. I gave you the underground, but I gave your brother the legitimate business. I don't want you affecting his." Senor Espinoza said_

" _Don't worry about him. I have everything under control" Alexis said_

* * *

 **(Staples Center)**

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"It is time to determine the number one contenders for Natalia Rodriguez's championship." David said

"Last week, Diamondust showed up for the first time ever. Apparently she was spotted at the same hospital that Erin was at following the perfume bottle shot that she took to the head from Diamondust. Thankfully out ring crew fixed the bottom rope after that whale of a child broke it." Evan said

"Erin wants revenge and she could possibly get a ACW Women's Championship match next week." David said.

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"That's her theme song….where is she?" Evan asked

"No one's coming out? If she doesn't show up then Erin Frost will win by forfeit and will face Natalia for the Championship next week." David said

"The ref is calling for the bell. He's counting Diamondust out." Evan said

"This is idiotic. How could someone not show up to their first match, especially with a shot at the ACW Womens Championship on the line? I don't get it. I just don't." David said

"Where is she anyways?" Evan said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Natalia watches from the couch on the lounge of Hope HQ. She watches as the ref calls for the bell.

"She didn't show up. Why?" Natalia says to herself, before hearing her cell phone ring. She checks the phone and sees that it says private number. "Detrick always tells me not to talk to strangers, but it would be rude to not answer."

She decides to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi love." Said the voice of Diamondust sending chills down Natalia's spine.

"Why are you calling me?" Natalia said as she stood up and starts to walk around.

"I didn't want you to worry about me after my no show. I gave up a title match to show you who really loves you. Erin wouldn't ever give up a title match to fight you." Diamondust said "And everyone's worried about Jason and Detrick having relationship issues when you and your 'sister' Erin are on your own collision course."

"We don't hate each other. Next week is just a friendly battle. There is no issue." Said Natalia

"Oh but there will be. Friends and the lust for gold doesn't mix my love. Erin will selfishly stab you in the back and you'll have nothing left but my embrace." Diamondust says.

"I will never embrace you." Natalia said.

"Hard to get. I like a challenge." Diamondust chuckles

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you didn't show up tonight, but one day we're going to fight and all this stalking is going to put to an end." Natalia said

"Stalking? You break my heart Natalia. I'm just admiring you from afar." Diamondust said.

"That's what Evan Neal said." Natalia said.

"I'm no Evan Neal. Although he's not much of one, he's a man. You don't need a man. You a good, curvy, scrumptious woman such as myself. And one day you will get me. Until then I wish you luck in your battle with Erin...I look forward to touching you in person one day. I hope it's as orgasmic as I imagine." Diamondust laughed before Natalia hung up. She looked around for a second, before heading toward the exit door but she stopped when she saw something at the exit. It was a basket of dead flowers. She bent over and picked up the letter.

 _You're so cute when you watch TV. These are for you. Enjoy them and also, never forget the name….Diamondust_

Natalia drops the letter and looks through the door to the outside where she sees normal people walking around.

"She was here." She said to herself.

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Hope Locker Room)**

Detrick is sitting on the bench with an ice pack to his jaw. CJ Hawk sits next to him.

"Man, he got you good." CJ Said

"I know Hawk. That's why I have an ice pack on my face." Detrick said.

"I don't know why Casey would do that. We were protecting him until Grimm kidnapped him." CJ said

"Despair is full of tricks. They could've brainwashed him. I know that they have a history of doing things like that. In fact, that's how they convinced the ten children of Despair to kill as many kids as they did, years ago." Detrick said.

"Don't remind me of that day. That was the saddest thing I've ever seen in my lifetime." CJ Said, before the two hear the door open. CJ instantly gets his guard up as Jason Sabre walks in.

"Calm down midcarder of the year, it's just your friendly neighborhood Sabre. I'm here to check on my friend." Jason cracks.

"Where were you tonight? He's supposed to be your best friend and you weren't there to save him." CJ Said.

"Clearly your master has brainwashed you and made you believe that I am a public enemy to Hope. You need to step back and chill out. I wasn't in the building. I came down to the arena, the second I found out that Casey attacked him, then I took my car and came here to check on him. How are you doing man?" Jason said

"I'm doing fine. You haven't texted me back since Glory Road." Detrick said.

"I've been busy with someone else." Jason said.

"New chick?" Detrick chuckles as CJ watches on.

"You could say that." Jason said, before they hear the door open again. A collective groan was heard.

"What in the fooking hell is this shite?" Will Ralston said

"I see that you're still alive after I beat you within an inch of your life." Jason said.

"What is wrong with you two? You let this scumbag who assaulted me in the confines of a wrestling match into our locker room. I expected this from Detrick, but not you CJ." Will scolds

"I didn't let him in. I'm not a doorman, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said

"I guess you don't know what 'Fight without Honor' meant when the match happened." Jason said

"Shut up. I competed in the first ever 'Fight with Honor' back in the half poor streets of Glasgow." Will said.

"How about we have a rematch so you can compete in the next 'Fight without Honor'." Jason said

"Both of you, shut up." Detrick spoke up, before getting to his feet. "I just got attacked by Casey. We shouldn't be fighting amongst each other out of jealousy when the ACW World Champion is the King of Despair."

"The only reason that he's champion is because you couldn't get the job done." Will said, before Detrick get's in his face.

"Calm down Detrick. We shouldn't do this." CJ Said.

"No. I'm sick of this guy running his mouth about me being the top guy in Hope. I'm at the top, because you couldn't handle being the face of Hope. Why? Because you're not as good as you think you are." Detrick said

"Oh yeah? You think you're better. Look at the ego on this guy CJ." Will said

"How about you try and humble me." Detrick challenged

Will stayed quiet for a moment.

"Fine." Will said. "Next week, it's going to be you vs me and I will prove that I should've been the one."

Will Ralston and Detrick Cyrus stare at each other as Sabre and CJ look on.

"I don't like your friends chances." Jason said to CJ

"Detrick has a great chance." CJ said

"I'm talking about the Scottish one." Jason said

"We're not friends." CJ replied

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

"It is time for the main event. The King Cobra vs The King of Despair." David said

"It is time for Seth to be crowned the ACW World Champion." Evan said

"It isn't that easy, Mark." David said

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand**

"My name is Evan. Anyways, ladies and gentlemen, this is the hero that ran Anarchy out of town at Glory Road. Tonight, he plans on doing the same with Azriel." Evan said.

"His plans might not work out. He is going against a Monster in Azriel. Yes, Seth Sullivan is talented. But talent and charm isn't going to beat Azriel." David said

"What are you saying? Charm and charisma is all you need. I mean look at him, the people love him and how can't you? He's so handsome and charming and cool!" Evan said

"Do you not hear the portion of fans booing?" David questions

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"They're booing this man, not Seth." Evan said

"This man could kill Seth if he wanted too. Seth might've dug his own grave tonight when he steps into the ring with Azriel." David said

"He didn't dig any grave. He is going to prove that there is only one King in ACW and it isn't one of Despair. Seth Sullivan is an American Hero. He is a saint. I know for a fact that he could beat Azriel." Evan said

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus couldn't do it together." David said

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are no Seth Sullivan." Evan states

The bell rings as Seth keeps away from Azriel smartly. Azriel tries to close the space between him and Seth by attempting to back him into the corner, just by approaching him. Seth quickly motions out of the way, but Azriel is still following him. Seth finds his back against the corner as Azriel swings, but Seth ducks underneath again and moves back. Azriel remains calm as Seth is clearly proud of himself. Azriel does his cut throat taunt, but then Seth slaps him across the face. Azriel no sells it, before Seth bounces off the ropes. Seth comes back into a Back Body Drop that sends the King Cobra flying into the air and crashing to the mat. Azriel picks Seth up by the hair and Irish whips him into the corner. Azriel runs at him, but Seth lifts his foot up and Azriel runs into it. Seth then elevates himself to the second turnbuckle and hits a missile dropkick, knocking him down. He goes for a audacious pin, before Azriel pushes him off, when the ref goes down to count the pin.

Azriel gets to his feet as Seth tries to stay on him with a few punches. Seth continues to deliver hard strikes, backing Azriel into the corner. He tries to Irish whip Azriel, but the King of Despair reverses it. Seth hits the corner and walks out of the corner into a Belly to Belly suplex. Seth rolls around as Azriel stands over him. He is stalking the snake, lightly kicking the snake in the head. Azriel then grabs him by the hair, picking him up. He irish whips him and Seth comes back into a sidewalk slam, but before he can connect, Seth flips out of it and lands on his feet. Seth then hits Azriel with a Superkick, but he stays on his feet. Seth then follows with a second Superkick. He then hits a third one, but Azriel is still on his feet. Seth then hits a fourth one to finally knock Azriel down.

"The tides have changed and Seth Sullivan is in control." Evan said

"For how long? It took four Superkicks to knock Azriel down." David said.

Seth Sullivan starts to stomp away at the leg of Azriel. He then slowly but eventually gets Azriel nearly the ropes, before draping his leg over the bottom rope. Seth then uses the ropes and jumps up, before dropping his weight on the leg of Azriel. He then gets up and does it again. Seth backs up as Azriel gets to his feet. Seth tries to put him in the Cobra Clutch, but Azriel swings him off his back. Seth lands on the floor and gets to his feet, only to run into Azriel, who lifts him onto his shoulder and rams his back into the corner. Azriel then backs off as Seth regains himself. Azriel challenges Seth to lock up with him. Even though he should know better, Seth accepts. He cautiously approaches Azriel and links hands with him. Within seconds, Seth is on his knees as Azriel applies the pressure. Seth tries his hardest to fight back, but it's useless. Then suddenly Seth Sullivan gets to one knee, before Azriel drives a knee into the sternum of Seth, sending him down again.

Azriel kicks Seth in the face again, before running off the ropes. However, The King Cobra, caught him off guard with a drop toe hold. Seth gets to his feet and pumps up the crowd, who give him a 75/15 reaction as far as cheer/Boo in the arena are concerned, before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a low dropkick to the side of the head. Azriel rolls to the outside floor. Seth then runs off the ropes into the ring as Azriel gets to his feet. Seth Sullivan goes for a Suicide Dives, but Azriel catches him and flings him right into guard rail.

"Holy crap!" Evan shouts

"Seth just got caught and flung into the guard rail. Holy shit is right." David said

Seth screams in agony as Azriel sits up next to him. Azriel picks Seth up and drags him near the steel steps. Azriel lifts him up and drops his knee over the steel steps. Seth drops down in agony, holding his knee. Azriel would then get back into the ring as the ref reaches a five count. A solid 'Seth' chant, trying to will him on. Seven! Seth Sullivan grabs the bottom rope and pulls himself into the ring, but Azriel is right on him with a huge right hand. Azriel then stomps on his leg while he's down, before picking him up like a kid and pushing him into the ropes. Seth comes back into another Belly to Belly Suplex. He goes for the pin.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.20!

Azriel stands over Seth as the crowd loudly boos. Seth is starting to get his feet, before being lifted over his head in a military press. He then drops him behind him, before bouncing off the nearbye ropes and hits a leg drop across the back of Seth's neck. He then covers again but gets only a 2 count. He grabs Seth and pulls him up before hitting a throat thrust on to him, forcing Seth to tumble down, against the middle ropes. Azriel then attempts to clothesline Seth, but he sidesteps and school boys Azriel.

…

1

…

Kick out!

Azriel gets up and is met with a stiff chop to the chest. Azriel stays up, so Seth hits another one. Azriel grasps his chest, so Seth goes for a spin kick, but he ducks underneath and lifts him up onto his shoulders for a powerbomb. Azriel connects with a release powerbomb on Seth. He covers him.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.60!

"Seth kicks out again! The King Cobra is still in this my fellow Sullivan fans!" Evan said.

"But the tides have changed again. Azriel is in control, once again." David said.

Azriel waits as Seth slowly gets to his feet. He grabs him from behind with a waistlock. Azriel connects with a German. Azriel gets up again as Seth tries to roll away, but Azriel grabs him by his pants and pulls him up for a second German Suplex. But Seth backflips out of it and lands on his feet. Azriel gets to his feet and hits a Superkick! Azriel goes down and Seth sees his chance. The fans stand on their feet as Seth quickly makes his way to the top turnbuckle. Frog Splash connects! The crowd is on their feet.

"Frog Splash connects!" David calls

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.25!

"Are you kidding me?! That was three" Evan shouts at the ref

"No it wasn't. Azriel kick out! The King Cobra isn't on top of the world yet." David said

Seth Sullivan looks at the ref in disbelief, before getting back on top of Azriel with a few punches, trying to stop any recovery. Seth Sullivan then climbs up to the top turnbuckle again, but Azriel sits up! Seth is phased by this and nearly loses his balance as Azriel gets up. Azriel wraps his hand around the throat of Seth. Azriel drags Seth Sullivan off the top to the ring mat. Seth crashes, before Azriel does the Cutthroat taunt, signaling for Death's Embrace (Reverse Swinging STO). Seth gets to his feet as Azriel approaches, but when he tries to hook him up for it, but Seth gets out of it and locks in his Cobra Clutch (Rear Naked Choke)! But Azriel doesn't fade or even drop. He runs backwards into the corner to make him let go. Azriel connects with Death's Embrace. He goes for the cover.

1

…..

…..

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"No! No! No!" Evan said

"At 13:46, Azriel has retained the ACW World Championship against Seth Sullivan. Seth tried, but in the end, Azriel reigns supreme." David said as Azriel stands over the body of Seth as Genocide and Russell come out to check on him.

"No! No way! He was supposed to be the American hero who saved us from Azriel." Evan said as the Cobra Club enters the ring, while Seth lays on the floor. Suddenly Genocide gets a Spear from nowhere.

"It's Roman!" Yell's David as Roman McIntyre connects with his finisher on Genocide. The crowd explodes as the music dies. Azriel stands near Roman, just watching. Azriel looks at him as the two make eye contact. Azriel then pushes Roman out of the way and catches Russell Black by the throat. Azriel hits Russell with a chokeslam. The crowd is absolutely confused, before they start cheering as Ash Russo jumps the guard rail with Lacey Alvarez and Jasper Cage.

"NO!" Evan yells at the sight of Anarchy, continuing his awful night. Ash enters the ring with the two, joining Roman as Azriel stands face to face with him. Azriel looks over at Ash, before backing up and leaving the ring. Ash watches as Azriel walks up the ramp and once he leaves, he notices Seth get to his feet. Ash hits him with Rebellion (Claymore Kick), before demanding a mic. He quickly gets one.

"Whoever said Anarchy was dead, was wrong. We were not ran out of town. We are here and we are ready for revenge. Now, you people seem happy to see us. That's why you're chanting Anarchy right now, but you're confused over what you just saw. Why did Azriel help Roman? Why did he not attack us? Why? I have the answers to your question. Richard Montoya it's time to face the truth. Seven years ago, you were elected as the president of the US, but you weren't the favorite to win, until a certain incident. That incident was when ten people went into schools and murdered many...many...many children. These ten children were called the Children of Despair. And when those children committed that tragedy, your presidential campaign benefited. Why? Because you stood against Despair, but that's a lie. You stand with Despair!" Ash said

"What?!" David comments as the crowd is silent

"And us, we're like Azriel, we're the children of Despair….and America...you elected the Father of Despair…"

"Wait-No- Richard would never-" David said

"We were just kids and you took us from our homes. You took us away from our families by any means for Project Despair and you brainwashed us to commit a crime. And you had planned to kill all of us when you were done. But we survived and now we want our vengeance, you sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Ash shouts as the crowd loudly boos.

"No...It can't be true." David said

"It was all a set up so Richard could become President…." Evan said. "I….I...I'm speechless"

"There's the truth. All this Despair that he claimed that he could save you from….was caused by him. You funded Project Despair and used it to set yourself up as a hero who's facing him. These last Seven years have been built on nothing but lies and it's time to face the truth, Richard. It's time to face your Children of Despair!" Ash challenges

* * *

 **(Parking Lot)**

Richard Montoya runs into his limo, breathing heavily from running.

"Where to sir?" The Limo driver asks

"Take me to the ghetto….I need to meet the Revenant to take care of that son of a bitch." Richard said. "Now hurry, before they find me."

"Yes sir." The Limo Driver said, before speeding off. Richard looks outside, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"What did you do Ash? What did you do?" Richard said, before taking a drag

* * *

 **(Despair Locker Room)**

"So the truth has been revealed." Azriel said to Micah.

"Do not let your bond with Ash interfere. He is no longer relevant to you. His issues with Richard Montoya do not concern you. Richard is no longer funding Despair. We will not be getting involved." Micah said

"I understand." Azriel said.

"We need to focus on Jason Sabre's allegiance and Detrick Cyrus. A battle with them in imminent. Your brother's attack will not get rid of Detrick and I have not convinced Jason to join our side. He's still teetering, but he is getting closer to our side after Glory Road." Micah said, before they hear the door open.

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you." Azriel said as he sees Adela with a photo. In the background Micah Hyde smiles.

"I just wanted you to see something." Adela said, before handing an envelope to Azriel. "I guess your Queen likes peasants."

And with those words, Adela left, making sure to sway her hips as she left. Of course, Azriel didn't care. Instead he opened the envelope to see a picture of Jason and Giselle kissing.

"What is this?!" Azriel yells out as he crumples the picture.

"It looks like your Queen has been having fun with Jason." Micah said

"I will have both of their heads!" Azriel yells out

"No Azriel….this is good." Micah said causing Azriel to wrap his hand around his throat. Micah squeaks out. "Let….go...I can explain."

Azriel looks at him with nothing but contempt and rage, before releasing him from his grip. Micah takes a second to catch his breath.

"He will die." Azriel said

"No Azriel. He will join us. This is just the first step to it." Micah said

* * *

 **A/N: Who's side is Micah on? And what the hell is he planning? Anyways, the rest of the show is crazy as we reach the halfway point in the season. The show opened with the aftermath of last weeks ending. Jacob's on to Freddy's past. Azriel and Micah talked before the show. Ray Kiran's tribute to Lucha Libre ended up with Detrick Cyrus beating him. Then Casey returned and attacked Detrick, now aligned with Despair, but CJ made the save. No Jason vs Grimm was booked for next week as Giselle and Adela continue to hate each other. Erin Frost won a title match by forfeit by a no show form Diamondust. The Diamondust called Natalia and creeped her our. Will Natalia and Erin's friendship be tested next week? Jason showed up to check on Detrick. Enter, Will Ralston. Detrick will finally face Will Ralston. Azriel defeats Seth Sullivan to retain the ACW World Championship in a good match, before the big news happened. Anarchy are four members of the children of Despair (Joining Azriel). And Richard Montoya was behind Despair and that incident, all along. Richard left to go and find a revenant. And Azriel finally found about about Jason Sabre and Giselle, but Micah thinks it's good. What does the future hold for those two? And why is Micah playing to all sides of this story?**

* * *

 **Chosen 5 (Female)**

5\. Katarina Love

4\. Adela Harroway

3\. Diamondust- No Showed

2\. Lacey Alvarez- Anarchy's return brings her back to number 2

1\. Erin Frost- Number one contender for the title

 **Chosen 5 (Male)**

5\. CJ Hawk- Last weeks win and tonight's run in, keep him in the top 5

4\. Ash Russo- A huge return and bombshell announcement brings him to the top five.

3\. Casey Harris- The attack on Detrick caught the eye of Hope's top face

2\. Seth Sullivan- Drops 1 spot for his failed title defense

1\. Detrick Cyrus- A easy win sends Detrick to the top

* * *

 **Next weeks card:**

Grudge Match: Will Ralston vs Detrick Cyrus

No DQ Match: Grimm vs Brutus Viscious

ACW Womens Championship: Natalia Rodriguez © vs Erin Frost

Plus Giselle faces Azriel after her relationship with Jason Sabre has been revealed. Ray Kiran meets Freddy, Caesar and Talia. The war between Anarchy and Cobra Club will continue. Katarina and Nevah go to dinner. And backstory on a debuting character.


	15. Episode 11: Giselle's Judgement Day

**Channel 5 news**

"This is Ash Meltzer, here with Freddy Alvarez, we currently have no updates on the whereabouts of President Richard Montoya after the accusations of ACW Wrestler, Ash Russo, that he funded the murders committed by the Children of Despair. Uh….Yeah….this is...um, bad" Ash Meltzer said

"Bad? We elected a murder and not only that. We elected someone who caused the economic crash and literally killed the future of America. Among other things including kidnapping and avoiding arrest. This is bad, not only for Richard, but for America as a whole. This situation is minus five stars." Freddy Alvarez spoke up.

"The Supreme Court is looking into the claims of Ash. It is very possible that Richard Montoya might be impeached from his role, before he enters his final year as President. Richard Montoya, wherever you are, please face your public. Please explain everything." Ash Meltzer reports

"What does this mean for ACW?" Freddy Alvarez asked.

"Richard will obviously not be appearing on tonights episode, however the show will continue. Plus, in three weeks, they will host their second Pay-Per-View of the season, ACW Retaliation. " Ash said

"At least there's some good news as America's favorite pastime will continue." Freddy Alvarez said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Balcony)**

Natalia Rodriguez sits on the balcony with the ACW Women's Championship across her knees. She looks at the Championship as she looks at her view of Los Angeles. She sits in her chair as images of Diamondust hitting Erin Frost with the Perfume bottle replays in her head. Then images of the doctor at the hospital that Diamondust 'assaulted'.

"Is something on your mind?" Said Detrick as he stepped onto the balcony. Natalia turned her head and smiled at the sight of the popular masked star.

"Just the usual." Natalia said.

"Diamondust?" Detrick asked.

"She's scary Detrick. But it's not her. It's the way she acts that scares me." Natalia said.

"You're a champion. You shouldn't be scared of her. Everything she does is mind games and nothing more. You can conquer her and her mind games." Detrick said.

"Last week she called me." Natalia said

"I know. She got into the building, but she's not here anymore and we tightened security. You'll be safe here." Detrick said as he wrapped his arm across her neck and shoulders to comfort her. Natalia's smile lit up as she rests her head on Detrick's chest.

"I can always count on you to keep me safe." Natalia said, before using her hand to pull up the mask of Detrick Cyrus, revealing his lips. Natalia then presses her lips against his. For a moment, the two were connected by the liplock, but then Detrick pulled his head away.

"This isn't the right time." Detrick said, before standing up. He lowers his mask

"Then when is the right time?" Natalia said.

"I have to focus on Will Ralston and you have a title defense against Erin. We can't be lusting when there are more important things at stake." Detrick said, before Natalia stands up and gets closer to the Lucha Warrior.

"It's not lust Detrick. I know what lust feels like personally. I hate lust, because that's all I grew up around. It's love. I feel things when we talk. I just want to be around you all the time." Natalia said.

"Nattie…" Detrick said, before feeling Natalia's hands touch his masked covered face.

"Please. I just want a chance." Natalia said, before hearing a laugh. Natalia removed her hand from Detrick's face and looked around as she recognized the laugh. "Detrick, that's Diamondust...Detrick?"

She then looks back at Detrick and started to notice sky blue paint seeping through his mask. The white side turns sky blue as the paint pours down his body. Natalia backs up.

"I'm not Detrick." The masked person said in the voice that sounded very familiar. The masked person took off their mask to reveal Diamondust. Diamondust smiles as Natalia looks horrified. "Kiss me again, Natalia, I know you liked it."

Natalia's eyes open as she sits up in her bed. She looks around the room only to see no one.

"It was just a dream…" Natalia said, before looking over at a photo of her, Detrick, Erin and CJ Hawk at a park, where Natalia takes a selfie as CJ is trying to put a Horse Animal Springer in a headlock as Detrick sighs while Erin cheers him on in the background. She smiles at the photo on her dresser, before standing up. "I'll never give in to her."

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the insturmental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another episode of ACW. Before we start the program, I would like to inform you that we have been told to not address the Richard Montoya issues for the sake of your entertainment and we have an entertaining show planned for you." David said

"Yes it is. Tonight, we will witness the first defense of ACW Womens Championship as Natalia Rodriguez takes on her friend, Erin Frost. Maybe some cracks in Hope will form." Evan said

"It's about the spirit of competition between those two. Hope is fine." David said

"Isn't our opening match a grudge match between Detrick Cyrus and Will Ralston?" Evan reminds him

"Well, Despair isn't doing much better. Tonight, we will also see Grimm take on Brutus Vicious in a No Disqualification match." David said.

"Tonight is going to be a very good show, even without Seth. Let's get it started." Evan said

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"Will Ralston is a man who believes that he is the face of Hope. He has went on record to antagonize Detrick over losing at Glory Road." David said

"Well, he wasn't pulling his weight. He should've won that match for Hope. Natalia won and she's a woman for gods sake." Evan said

"What does being a woman have to do with anything?" Questions David

"Uh...So Will Ralston has every right to be angry. If he was in there, he would've been smart enough to pin Jason while Azriel was down." Evan said, attempting to shift the focus away from his comment.

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"Detrick Cyrus is entering his fourth match of the season. Last week, he easily beat Ray Kiran but this match seems like it'll be tougher for him." David said.

"Of course it will be. Ray Kiran is a joke. Will Ralston is the guy who fought in the first ever Fight Without Honor. He can take a beating and dish it out as well." Evan said

"Detrick is looking to squash his feud with Will, before focusing on the ACW World Championship. Meanwhile, Will is looking to prove to everyone that he should've been the face of Hope and not Detrick." David said

The bell rings and the two walk to the center of the ring. To his surprise, Will Ralston sticks out his hand for a handshake. Detrick is about to shake until Ralston retracts his hand and laughs at Detrick as he backs up. Detrick shakes his head in disappointment, before stepping back himself. Ralston lunges at Detrick with a left hand, but The Lucha Warrior catches Will with a left, beginning a battle of blows. Detrick gets the advantage, before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Will comes back only to be taken down by the dropkick. Detrick stomps on Will, before picking him up. Detrick punches him a couple times, before connecting with a snap suplex. He follows up by running at the ropes, springing up to second rope and hitting a springboard splash. He gets to his feet and stomps away at Ralston, showing some intensity. The ref starts to talk to Detrick, making him back off. Will has the chance to get up to see Detrick run at him. Ralston quickly picks him up and throws him over the ropes. But Cyrus lands on his feet on the ring apron. Will turns around into a shoulder thrust, before Detrick hits a slingshot facebuster on Will.

Detrick picks him up, but Will hits him with a left hand to the midsection. Detrick is then rocked by a couple lefts and rights to the head followed by a low kick. Ralston Irish whips him into the opposite ropes and tries a clothesline when he comes back. Detrick ducks underneath his arm and up to the top ropes behind Will. Will turns around into a springboard back elbow. Detrick goes for the pin, hooking his leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

Kick out at 2!

Will gets up on his knees and looks over at Detrick. Detrick chops him across the chest, before picking him up by his arm. Detrick tries to Irish Whip Will, but Ralston hangs onto the top rope to stop himself. Detrick runs at him, but Will puts his foot up. Detrick runs into it and Will elevates himself up onto the second rope, then dives off to connect with a Front Dropkick to the back. Detrick falls forward and lands on the middle ropes. Ralston then follows with a running dropkick to the spine of Detrick's back. A 'Let's go Detrick!' chant takes off as Will rolls his eyes. The chants grow louder to the annoyance of Will, who stomps on Detrick, before grabbing him by the mask and pulling him up. Once he's up, he tries a right hand, but it's blocked. Detrick then hits his own right hand, continuing to fight back.

"Detrick is still in this as I notice him more taking a more intense approach in this match." David said

"His strikes are far more stiff and he's not trying to use his flashy moveset that much. This is a different Detrick Cyrus." Evan said

Detrick fires a couple more, before doing a double leg takedown and laying lefts and rights while in a mounted position. Detrick obeys the yelling ref and gets off of him. Detrick waits for Ralston to get up and goes for his Leaping Reverse STO, but Will pushes him off. Detrick lands on his feet and is able to hit a roundhouse kick to knock Ralston down. Detrick then pulls Ralston away from the ropes and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick attempts a frog splash, but Will rolls out of the way. Detrick crashes as his chest collides with the ring mat. Will quickly hits a low dropkick to the side of the head. Will drags him up and backs him into the corner, before lifting him up to the top turnbuckles. Will climbs up to the top, but Detrick catches him with a few punches, sending him to the middle turnbuckle. Will then takes a risk by diving backwards to the floor, but as he does, he hits Cyrus with Superman Punch. Detrick slumps to a seated position on the turnbuckles as Ralston lands on his feet. Will quickly runs to the second rope, before jumping off and catching Detrick by the head and pulling him down with a one handed bulldog. Will quickly follows by picking him up and hitting a Reverse 1916. Will goes for the pin.

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.75!

A disappointed Ralston complains at the ref 'I fookin won!', before looking over at Detrick. Will drags Cyrus up, only for Detrick to hit him with a right hand. Detrick hits a couple more, before Ralston kicks him in the gut. Ralston maintains a firm stance as he chops Detrick across the chest a couple of times, before going for the Regal Cutter, but when he grabs his arm and runs forward to hit the move, Detrick twists his body. Cyrus pushes Will off of him but grabs his black tights and pulls him back into a back suplex. Detrick stays on the ground and takes a second to breathe and heal up after the bulldog.

"Both men are on the ground. It's anyone's ballgame." David said

"This has been one heck of a fight and in the end, we'll see who the Ultimate Hope truly is." Evan said

The two members of Hope get up at the same time with Will looking a little better than Detrick. The two men exchange fists again. Will's eyes are glazy as Detrick fires off with some hard rights. Detrick then connects with another roundhouse kick to knock Ralston down to the ring mat. Detrick then tries to run toward the ropes, but Ralston grabs his foot and trips Detrick, before quickly putting him in an STF. However, Cyrus quickly fired some elbows to the side of Will's head to make him let go. Detrick rolls away, a little shocked by Ralston's wiliness. But he doesn't dwell on it too long as he sees Ralston get to his feet. Detrick quickly lifts Ralston onto his shoulders, but Ralston slides off of them and into a sunset flip!

…..

1

…

…

…..

Detrick reverses it into his own pin.

…..

1

….

…

…

…

Will kicks out! But Detrick is quick to get to his feet first. Detrick tries a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Ralston ducks underneath and puts him in a Sleeper Hold, when Detrick lands. Detrick thinks quickly and turns his body slightly, so he can get his arms under Will's leg. Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders. But Will drops down behind him and hits a Reverse 1916! Ralston lays on top of Detrick.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

….

…..

Kick out at 2.9!

"I felt the impact of that Reverse 1916 from here." David said

"How the hell did Detrick kick out of that for a second time?" Evan questions.

Will sits up as his bang falls over his eyes. He is clearly tired from the match, but still gets up to fight. Will climbs up to the top turnbuckle, before signalling for his Corkscrew Splash, but stops when he sees Detrick get to his feet. Will changes plans and dives off with a crossbody, but Detrick jumps in the air and hits a 915, right into Ralston's face! Ralston's is bleeding from his nose as Detrick drags him up onto his shoulder and hits a DKO (Fireman's Carry into an overhead kick)! Detrick hooks the leg.

"He caught him with the 915 in midair and followed with a DKO!" David said

"Oh my lord! What a counter!" Evan eclaims

…

1

…

…

…

….

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"And there you have it, after 13:47, Detrick Cyrus has defeated Will Ralston and established his spot in Hope's pecking order." David said

"That's good for him and all, but he's still not the ACW World Champion. Azriel is." Evan said

"For now, but I think Detrick got one step closer to the Championship with this win." David said, before noticing someone slide in from behind. "Watch out!"

Casey Harris had slid into the ring with his scepter. Detrick hears the crowd start booing as he stands on the top turnbuckle, so he dives backwards and surprises Casey with a crossbody to a big pop. Detrick was one step ahead tonight! Detrick picks Casey up and starts to fire up with lefts and rights on the smaller man, only for Casey to kick him in between the legs. Cyrus drops to both knees, holding his Lucha Warriors as Casey reaches for his scepter. Casey swings the scepter into the back of Detrick, sending him to the ring mat in pain. Casey sees Will getting to his feet and clotheslines Ralston with his scepter to keep him down. The crowd boos as Casey looks down at Detrick who's on all fours. Casey stalks him as he gets to his feet.

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"Here comes CJ! Once again, he's making the save!" Evan said as CJ runs out to the ring. Casey sees CJ coming and quickly jabs the scepter into Detrick's gut, before dropping it and turning back in time for CJ Hawk to slide into the ring. CJ catches Casey with a flying shoulder block as Detrick lays on the ring mat. The crowd cheers as CJ waits for Casey to get up, measuring him for the Eye of the Hawk (Sit out Full Nelson Facebuster), but then….

 **As you walk  
The path of least resistance  
Is it that simple  
As you claim it to be**

"Who's theme song is that?" David questions as CJ Hawk looks confused in the ring. Detrick gets up, before noticing Jason Malice slide in from behind. Detrick runs at him, trying to save Hawk, only for Malice to catch him with an STO! CJ Hawk turns around, hearing the noise and sees Malice, but is taken out by a chop block from Casey Harris before he can do anything. CJ goes down, before Malice hits the Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into a Brainbuster) on him. Casey picks up the Scepter as Jason Malice kicks CJ to the side and turns his attention back to Detrick. Casey laughs as he backs Malice up with his scepter in his hand.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

The crowd explodes as Jason Sabre steps out onto the ramp. He looks down at the members of Hope laid out while two of Despairs own stands tall. Jason walks down the ramp, a little faster than usual and enters the ring. Casey runs at him with the scepter and swings it, but Sabre catches it with his hands and pulls Casey into a Slingblade. Sabre quickly gets up and looks straight at Malice. The Jason's stare each other down, before Malice exits the ring.

"Never forget our first meeting Sabre." Malice says, before walking around the ring and pulling Casey out. Sabre throws the scepter toward Malice, but Malice easily catches it with one hand and points it at Sabre, before walking up the ramp. The crowd cheers as Jason Sabre turns his head to Detrick Cyrus

"SABER-US! SABER-US! SABER-US!" Chants fangirls as the two make eye contact in public for the first time since Glory Road.

"Let's take these motherfuckers down, bro." Jason said, before extending his fist.

"I'm in." Detrick said, before going for a fist bump only for Will Ralston to slap his hand, eliciting heavy boos from the crowd.

"Quit being a traitor! You just beat the greatest wrestler in Hope. You don't need him to beat Azriel!" Will shouts as CJ Hawk gets to his feet…

Final Blow to Will! The crowd explodes as CJ and Detrick watch. Detrick does nothing, but CJ instantly gets in Sabre's face.

"What the heck was that man?! You're supposed to be on our side!" CJ asks, before getting two middle fingers and his own Final Blow. That's when Detrick steps in. Jason and Detrick look at each other.

"That's enough Jason." Detrick yells as the crowd's excitement has faded and turned into interest as both men get heated

"Fuck these guys." Sabre said to Detrick, before exiting the ring and leaving Detrick to check on his other friend, CJ Hawk.

* * *

 **(Freddy's Mansion)**

Freddy sits pool side in his obnoxiously gold glitter swim trunks and a pair of shades as he watches Talia Brooks swim around the pool. Freddy is thinking and looking around, before a bunch of water hits his face.

"Hey!" Freddy said as he coughs up some water.

"Come on Freddy. You've been quiet all day and been looking around like someone is going to murder us. Get in here and have some fun with your future wife." Talia said as she swam up to him at the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry babe. I don't mean to be like this, but I'm getting nervous." Freddy said.

"Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts about the marriage." Talia said.

"No." Freddy said.

"Oh...babe, don't worry about that. Azriel and Giselle's wedding is after ours, so we can have our fifteen minutes of fame before them." Talia said.

"It's not that either Talia." Freddy said, before noticing someone standing behind him. Freddy quickly stands up and gets in a fighting stance, only to loosen up when he sees Ray Kiran. But then that turns to disgust when he sees the small fat man standing shirtless, in front of him.

"Is that my pink G-String?" Talia said in disgust at the sight of Ray Kiran having her underwear jammed up his crack and easily holding his boyhood.

"I needed to borrow some swim trunks and wanted to work on my tan." Kiran said, before turning around to show the two his pasty behind. Freddy and Talia looked disgusted.

"How did you get into my mansion?! Caesar!" Freddy shouts, before Caesar runs out with toilet paper stuck to the end of his shor and a Hawkman comic book in his hands.

"What is it boss?" Caesar asked

"What is this!?" Freddy shouts as he points at Kiran

"A walking waste of a condom sir?" Caesar replies

"Yes. Why is it in my house?" Freddy shouts.

"I'll get him out of here." Caesar said.

"Wait…" Kiran said as he approaches Caesar.

"What?" Caesar asked, before Kiran kicks him in the shin.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!" Kiran shouts loudly, before trying to run away, only to run right into the pool and accidentally smash his junk (if it's there) against Talia's face. The two sink to the bottom of the pool

"Dammit Caesar!" Freddy shouts as Caesar holds his knee

"But boss he had a lot of weight behind that kick." Caesar said.

"He's a loser and somehow you managed to let him get in here and kill my wife!" Freddy said

"Guys I can't swim….Help….mouth to mouth….oh boy, my first kiss." Ray Kiran says as he desperately tries to stay above water. Of course he was ignored

"I have people after me! You need to step up Caesar." Freddy said, not noticing Talia get out of the pool, drenched in water and with a sparkling sliver bikini on that shows off much more than her large assets. Ray Kiran, of course gets a good view from behind as he tries not to drown

"Wowza! I haven't felt something like this in my undies since I saw that one Welsh girl….mmm...I hope I see her in heck." Ray Kiran said only to be ignored again and sink under water.

"What do you mean that people are after you?" Talia said, getting Freddy's attention.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Freddy said, before quickly walking away.

"Freddy!" She shouts only to watch him enter the house, she looks at Caesar. "Get that thing out of the pool and burn my panties when you get them off her. I have to see what's going on with Freddy."

"Mam, it's not a good idea to get involved in Freddy's business." Caesar said

"You're barely a mall cop. I'm not taking advice from you." Talia said, before walking into the mansion where a butler is standing.

"Where's Freddy?" Asked Talia

"He said that he was going somewhere." The Butler said

"In his swimsuit?!" Talia said

"He put a shirt on before he left the kitchen." The Butler said

"What is wrong with him? He's never acted like this before." Talia said.

 **(Front of the Mansion)**

Freddy enters the limo as the driver looks back from the front seat.

"Where to?" He asks

"The Airport. I need to visit Jacob." Freddy said, before looking down at a piece of paper. It read:

 _If you don't break off the marriage, Talia will die_

 _\- Tu Karma_

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(Backstage; Hallway)**

Adela walks down the hallway with a devious smile on her face. She walks down the empty hallway with nothing but her footsteps making noise in the empty hallway. Adela then stops with a smile.

"Hello Giselle. I haven't seen you in a long time." Adela said, before turning around to see the Rose of Sin in front of her.

"You seem to be in a jovial mood. Why is that? It's not normal for someone like you. Usually you have something snarky to say. What are you up to now?" Giselle said

"Everything is going according to plan." Adela said.

"What are you talking about?" Giselle question, before feeling a cloth cover her mouth. Adela smiles as Jason Malice stands behind her with the cloth pressed against her mouth. Behind Malice, stands the Angels of Death

"I'm sorry my Queen." Jason Malice whispers as Giselle's eyes close and she falls into the arm of Malice.

"It's judgement day Giselle." Adela taunts.

"Quiet down Adela. I will take her back to Azriel. Thank you for your help in catching her." Jason Malice said.

"You're not staying for the next match?" Adela asked.

"My job here has been completed. We drew Sabre out so he could attack Detrick's friends like Micah Hyde said. It's all coming together." Malice said

"I can't wait to take Giselle's place." Adela said

"That was not apart of the plan." Malice said

"I guess you weren't filled in on everything." Adela says, before walking past Malice and down the hall.

"What is Micah up to?" Malice ponders as he holds onto Giselle

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

 **Bound from the light to the end of eternity  
Fighting for rights for the realm of antiquity  
All that is evil and right hand of god  
Trinity bound and defying his cross**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to witness a No Disqualification between this man Brutus Vicious and Grimm." David said

"The heat between the two started when Grimm interfered in Brutus' feud with Casey Harris which escalated when Grimm beat Brutus and Casey at ACW Glory Road. The ring is filled with weapon as is the rest of the arena. This is going to be violent." Evan said

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"Grimm was hand chosen by Giselle to assist Brutus in his feud with Casey and he ended up outshining him in the process." David said

"Grimm is a weird guy. He wears a mask. Hell, he's walking out with a lead pipe. Who does that?" Evan said

"Your the worlds biggest Seth Sullivan mark and you're calling Grimm weird?" David points out.

"Seth seems like a perfectly normal guy with great talent as well as a gorgeous face and charming smile." Evan said

The bell rings and the first thing Brutus does is hit a big boot to Grimm and cover him for a 0.22 count. Brutus gets up and yells at the ref over the count as Grimm crawls over to a corner and picks up a lead pipe. Grimm gets up and swings the lead pipe at Brutus, but he ducks and the pipe crashes against the refs skull. Grimm turns around and is hit with an elbow to the top of the head. Grimm stays up. Realizing that he has to try harder, he bounces off the ropes and hits a clothesline on Grimm to knock him down. Brutus then picks him up and slams his face on the top turnbuckle. Brutus pushes him into the corner and drives a couple back elbows into his face. Grimm slumps to the floor, but Brutus picks him up and puts his foot on Grimm's throat to choke him. After a few seconds, Brutus removes his leg and watches Grimm slump to the floor. Brutus grabs Grimm by his fohawk, only to get a throat thrust. Grimm follows with a low blow to the bigger man. Grimm attempts a DDT, but Brutus pushes him back into the turnbuckles. Brutus recovers from the low blow and hits a clothesline into the corner. Brutus then lifts Grimm up onto the second turnbuckle with his back to the ring. Brutus hits a back suplex off the second turnbuckle. Grimm lands on his head, seeming hurt, while Brutus seems to have landed on his ankle.

"If you ever wondered why Brutus doesn't go up top often it's because of things like this." David said

"He's a brawler, not an acrobat. But that move was effective on Grimm." Evan said

"Also on himself." David adds

Brutus rolls out of the ring and hobbles on his bad ankle, before searching for a weapon. Brutus pulls out a trash can and tosses the trash can in as Grimm gets to his feet on the inside. Brutus then finds a lid for that trash can. Then he pulls out a crutch and slides it in. Lastly, he pulls out a kendo stick and he climbs onto the ring apron, but is met with a trash can lid to the head. Brutus teeters on the ring apron, before Grim bounces off the ropes to get some velocity and slam the trash can lid over his head again, bending it. Brutus falls back onto the floor. Grimm picks up the trash can and puts it in front of Brutus as he uses the ring apron to stand up. Grimm then bounces off the ropes and hits a baseball slide into trash can, right into Brutus' chest. Brutus is backed up into the guard rail.

Grimm comes over to the timekeepers area and folds a steel chair. He runs over toward Brutus and swings the chair, but he ducks and the chair ricochets off the guard rail. Grimm's hands go numb and he drops the chair. Brutus turns him around and hits a right hand, before locking him into a bear hug. He squeezes the life out of Grimm for a few seconds as the crowd grows silent, before coming to life when Brutus runs him back first into the steel post. Another referee comes down and Brutus shoots him a death glare. Brutus then lifts Grimm over his head and does a military press into the crowd, knocking some fans down.

"I hope they're okay." David said.

"I know. We'll have to give them free merchandise and that takes money out of my wallet." Evan said.

Brutus and Grimm go back and forth as they trade blows while walking up the stairs. Brutus continues to have the advantage as he connects with an headbutt. Brutus then drags Grimm to the top of the staircase and tosses him into the B section of seating. The crowd cheers as they notice a merchandise table underneath the B section as Grimm is Irish whipped into the barricade. Brutus then runs at Grimm with a clothesline, but Grimm ducks and back body drops him over the guard rail. Brutus takes a ten foot plunge through the table.

"Holy shit!" David shouts as the crowd chant those two words loudly

"Brutus is dead! Stop the match before Despair loses a member." Evan said.

Grimm makes his way down the flight of stairs to meet the laid out and hurt Brutus. Grimm grabs a random T-shirt and wraps it around Brutus' neck, choking the life out of him. Using the shirt as a collar, he pulls him through the crowd and near the ramp. Grimm lets go, before hitting a Discus Forearm. Brutus' backs up against the guard rail, before Grimm hits a Discus Big Boot that sends him over the guard rail and onto the side of the steel ramp. Grimm climbs over the barrier and stomps on Brutus. Grimm pulls him up and Irish Whips him up the ramp. Brutus stomps himself, before hitting the minitron and turns around to see Grimm run at him. Brutus sidesteps Grimm sending Grimm into the minitron. Grimm turns around right into a Big Boot. Brutus looks around for a few seconds, trying to figure out his next move, before noticing a bunch of tables against the wall, next to the top of the ramp. Brutus starts to yell at stage workers and the referee to give him the tables. They do so, out of fear. As they pass them to him, Brutus sets them up. First he places two tables side by side and then stacks two on top of those. Then he stacks two more tables on top of those.

"What is he doing? I don't like this. This is a member of your team Brutus." Evan pleads

"This is what we should expect from a man with the last name Vicious." David said.

Brutus looks over at Grimm getting up and walks over to him. But Grimm fires off with a knee to the gut. Grimm is quickly taken off his feet with a right haymaker. Brutus then lifts Grimm over one shoulder and starts to climb up the scaffold around the stage and gets on top of the minitron. He drops Grimm down on the top of the minitron that is twelve feet in the air. Brutus places Grimm, in between his legs, signalling for the Package Piledriver. The ref begs him from below to not do this, but Brutus lifts him up, not listening. But Grimm swings his legs downward to land on his feet and pushes him off. Brutus runs at Grimm, but Grimm sidesteps him. Brutus stops at the edge of the minitron and takes a moment to sigh that he didn't fall. Then he turns around into a Discus Forearm from Grimm. Brutus falls to one knee as Grimm backs up to get running start and hit a Grimm Situation (Curb Stomp). Brutus lays on top of the minitron as he forehead is cut open by the grating on the top of the minitron. Grimm then looks down at the six tables below and picks Brutus up, before pushing him off the minitron and through all the tables! The ref rings the bell!

"Lord have mercy on their souls!" Evan said as 'Holy Shit' is heard.

"After 13:05 brutal minutes, the ref has stopped this match. Brutus is getting medical attention as Grimm stands over him on top of the minitron." David said

"Despair hurts and Brutus knows that first hand now." Evan said.

* * *

 **(Anarchy Hideout)**

Ash Russo sits at the head of a table with his legs propped as he watches a tv screen that is replaying the end of the Grimm vs Brutus match.

"Despair is in a state of turmoil." Jasper said as he came from behind, looking at the screens.

"That's Azriel's problem. Not mine. I want Richard, not Despair." Ash said.

"At one point, you and Azriel will have to cross paths again." Jasper said.

"I'll be ready for him. He was like a big brother to me. I know him better than anyone." Ash said

"I hope you survive that meeting Ash. Anyways, we haven't found anything on where Richard Montoya is. I predict that he will be back soon however." Jasper said.

"I'll end his life when I see him." Ash said.

"Your hatred is strong. He wasn't the only one responsible for our kidnapping." Jasper said

"But he benefited the most from it." Ash said, before the two heard a hiss noise. The two made eye contact as they heard the sound. They stayed still as only their eyes moved around the room.

"Oh my god, you're so cute." Called the voice of Lacey from behind a door. The two Anarchy members quickly got out of their seats and ran over to the door. Jasper picked up an Axe that was hanging on the wall as Ash opened the door to see Lacey trying to pet a large snake.

"Lacey, don't touch it." Ash demands.

"That's a Monocled Cobra. It's found in Asia, but I assume a certain tribe sent it here." Jasper said.

"That's so sweet. A present from our enemies. Maybe they're not a bad as we thought. I mean, they're still bad but they sent us a pet, so they're not totally bad." Lacey said

"The snake is venomous." Jasper said

"Step away from it Lacey." Ash commands

"Don't be so scared. Snakes are people to. Slimy, limbless people, but people nonetheless." Lacey said as she stepped forward to pet it. The Snake lunges at Lacey, who's smiling despite this as Ash and Jasper watch in slight horror. Suddenly Roman McIntyre Superman Punches the snake out of thin air! Ash and Jasper backup as the snake flies near them. Roman then stomps on the head of the snake and holds it down. Roman snatches the axe from Jasper's hand and slams it down, slicing the snake head off. Roman removes his foot.

"Oh no...I was going to name him and dress him up." Lacey pouts as Ash looks at the mutilated snake.

"Don't worry Lacey, you'll get to see some more snakes really soon." Ash said

"What are you planning Ash?" Jasper asked

"This was an invitation. We're going to the Snake Tribe and we're going to give them our own present. I don't want to be rude after all. I mean, they did try to kill my girlfriend for me." Ash said

* * *

 **(Ad break)**

* * *

 **(The Disco Inferno)**

Katarina Love and Nevah Maria sit in the VIP section of the club as generic music blares over the speaker and attractive men surround them. Dancing was happening in the background as Nevah and Katarina take a shot.

"I need this after all the drama about the President." Katarina said

"I didn't know that he started Despair." Nevah said

"That's because he left and was wiped from our history books. At least that's what I think. I think Ash could've been lying, but why would he?" Katarina said.

"Ash is pretty cute." Nevah said

"Ew...he's a commoner and probably has no money. Although, I do like the Anarchy he created after he revealed the truth. He'd make a good member of Despair." Katarina said, before noticing a taller woman's shadow fall over her body. She looks up to see Nyx. "Look who it is Nevah. The girl that I'm going to beat next week."

"And don't forget her husband." Furno said as jumped from behind, into the booth, right in between the two Despair girls.

"Hey dude, get the hell out of here." A guy next to Nevah said.

"You better take his advice criminal." Katarina said.

"Why? Richard Montoya is gone, I'm free and Nyx is going to make your face uglier than it already is." Furno said as he took a shot.

"Excuse me?" Katarina said as she stood up. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Bitch, do you know who I am? I don't think you do. Because if you did, then you'd know better than to give me attitude when I'm in a good mood. I'm not a good guy. I'm not above anything. Even stealing from a woman and by the way….the diamond necklace is looking real nice right now." Furno said, before taking another shot.

"Hey!" The man stood up. Furno looked back at him. "Get out!"

Furno chuckled and stood up. He then grabbed another shot and drank it, before smashing the shot glass against the mans head.

"You know what Nyx? This place is pretty boring." Furno said as he walked past Katarina and to his girl. "Let's get the hell out of here. Enjoy your night."

Furno then grinned at Nevah and Katarina, before flipping the table over onto them, sending the alcohol flying on top of them. Katarina screams, before Nyx shuts her up with a Superkick. Katarina falls back into the seat of the booth as Nyx smiles at the sight of an outcold Katarina.

"See you next week rich girl." Nyx said, before her and Furno left.

* * *

 **(Back in the Arena)**

"It is main event time as Natalia Rodriguez defends the ACW Womens Championship against Erin Frost!" Evan said

"We just witnessed a brutal battle between Despair. Now, it's Hope's turn." David Harkness said

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"Erin Frost was basically handed this title shot last week after Diamondust no showed their match." Evan said

"Erin Frost was screwed out of the tournament by Lacey Alvarez. I think she deserves this match and has a claim on why she should be champion. I expect her to give it her all tonight." David said

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"I have heard that Natalia Rodriguez is very nervous going into her first defense." Evan said

"Of course she is. She is facing her best friend and Diamondust on her mind. But she needs to put everything aside or Erin Frost might take her Championship tonight." David said

The bell rings as the crowd are electric for the battle between two friends. The two meet in the center of the ring and shakes hands and hug, before going to their respective corners. The two approach each other, neither taking their eyes off the other, waiting for the other to try something. Erin throws a right hand at Natalia, but ducks underneath and laughs as Erin nods at her. Erin then attempts it for a second time to the same effect. Erin quickly tries a clothesline, but Natalia rolls under her arm and goes for a Superkick, but Erin swats her foot away. The two have a stand off as the crowd claps.

The two woman play to the crowd for a little bit, before the two woman start to exchange hands. Natalia is firing away with rapid fire rights, but Erin is quickly able to counter with hard shots of her own. Erin looks to be getting the advantage of the exchange with her hard rights as Natalia starts to slow down. But then she springs back to life with some punches that back Erin up a little. She then switches up to knife edge chops, backing Erin Frost into the corner. Natalia Irish whips her friend, but Frost reverses it and sends Natalia towards the corner. Natalia elevates herself to the top turnbuckle and springs back at Erin with a crossbody, but Erin rolls through it into a pin.

….

1

…

Kick out at 1.13

Erin picks Nattie up and slaps her across the chest, before pushing her into the corner. But Natalia comes right out of that corner and tackles her down, before clubbing away at Frost. Natalia gets to her feet after pounding away at Erin with the Los Angeles natives loudly approving. Natalia shows respect to the fans, before doing a headlock takedown. Erin is able to fight her way up to her feet, before pushing Natalia into the ropes. Erin Frost hits a clothesline and goes for a pin, but gets a 1 count. Erin drags Natalia up to her feet and whips her into the ropes, but Natalia uses the ropes to stop herself from coming runs at Natalia, but Natalia pulls the top rope down and Erin falls out of the ring. Natalia runs off the ropes and goes for a Tope Suicida from over the bottom rope. But Erin gets out of the way and Natalia lands flat on her face.

"Rough landing for Natalia." David said

Erin looks at her friend laying on the floor, almost shocked at the thud that Natalia landed with. She then realizes that this is her chance and picks Natalia up before rolling her into the ring. Erin slides in herself and stalks her friend. Natalia gets up as Erin attempts a discus Clothesline, but Natalia ducks underneath and catches her with a neckbreaker. Natalia sits up on the mat, rubbing her face as Erin starts to get to her feet. Natalia gets to her feet as well and runs at her with a Hurricanrana in mind, but she only gets one rotation in before Erin lifts her up onto her shoulders. Natalia desperately tries to punch Erin while in a powerbomb position, but its it's no use as Erin hits a sit out Powerbomb straight into a pin.

…

1

….

…...

…

….

2

…

….

…..

Kick out at 2.64!

"Natalia thought that she still had the advantage but Erin's Powerbomb proved that was a false thought." Evan said

"If she had decided to stay on Erin instead of resting up from her spill to the outside, this would be a much different story." David said.

Erin grabs Natalia by her hair and pulls her to one knee, before the fiery Luchadora fired at her with a shot to the gut. Erin still has her by the hair and pulls her up, but Natalia used that as a way to elevate herself for a spinning heel kick. Erin tumbles downward as Natalia runs off the ropes and tries to connect a double knee press to her seated opponent. But Erin grabbed both her legs as she fell backwards and rolled through it, transitioning into a Boston Crab.

"Beautiful counter!" David praised.

"Erin Frost is smarter than she looks. Beware CJ." Evan said

Natalia desperately moves her arms around the ring mat to try and reach a rope as Erin sits down on her back with the Boston Crab. A dueling "Let's go Erin/ Na-tal-ia" chant is heard with it being 25/75 in the champs favor. Natalia slowly crawls toward the bottom rope as Erin milks the submission hold for all it's worth. Natalia grabs the bottom rope to a big pop before Erin let's go. Erin backs up as Natalia sits up against the bottom rope. Frost let's her friend get to her feet before attempting a spear, but Natalia dodged it and Erin flies over the middle rope and onto the floor. Natalia sees her opportunity as Erin is bent over and connects with a Cannonball Senton onto the back of Erin Frost. Both lay on the floor as LA serenades them with "A-C-W" chants.

Natalia slowly drags Erin to her feet and rolls her back inside. Natalia gets on the ring apron and makes her way to the top turnbuckle while Erin gets to her feet inside of the ring. Natalia leaps off with a crossbody on her mind, but Erin sidesteps her. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Erin hits a slingshot Bulldog on her. Erin goes for the pin.

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.89

"That was way too close for comfort. One more big move and this could be over for Natalia Rodriguez." David said

"Both of these friends are not going easy on each other. I wouldn't be surprised if Natalia does what Azriel couldn't….and that's be a big loser!" Evan said

Erin Frost uses her arms to do a Petey Williams-esque taunt, signalling for a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer). She gets Natalia between her legs and does the taunt again, but Natalia back body drops her off. However, Erin lands on her feet, but Natalia springboards onto the second rope and comes back with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Natalia gets up and signals for the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter). Natalia runs toward the ropes as Erin gets to her feet. Natalia does the Handspring, but as she comes back, Erin sidesteps her. Natalia loses her balance as she lands on her feet and is soon brought to the ground by a Spear that nearly cuts her in half! The crowd stand on their feet as Erin hooks Natalia's leg

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.99!

"New Champion!" Evan shouts

"No! She kicked out! Somehow Natalia kicked out!" David said as the crowd chants "This is Awesome!"

Erin Frost wipes sweat from her head as she sits next to a laid out Natalia. Erin drags her friend up to her feet and attempts the Arctic Fury again. But this time, Natalia drops down as Erin flips over her and lands in a pinning position!

…

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…

Erin kicks out at 2.24!

Erin gets to her feet, but Natalia beats her to it. Natalia hits as Enziguri, causing Erin Frost to drop to one knee. Natalia gets to her feet as runs toward Erin, connecting with her signature Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard)! Natalia hooks Erin's leg as the crowd counts along.

….

1

….

….

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.88!

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Evan said.

"The will and desire to be ACW Womens Champion burns within both of these woman. Both are tired after this impressive bout, but neither are willing to stay down." David said

"One more big move is all it takes. Both seem depleted of everything right now with no signs of a second wind in sight." Evan predicts.

Natalia tries to go for the final big move as she gets up slowly. A loud 'Nattie!" chant can be heard, mainly from little girls as notices Erin getting to her feet. She goes for the Flame Cutter again. This time it connects. Natalia rolls her over and hooks the leg.

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"It's over. After 15:27, Natalia Rodriguez has retained the ACW Womens Championship in a great main event that ended a trio of great matches." David said as Natalia helps Erin up and hugs her.

"It was a great match for women, but this lovefest in the ring is disgusting." Evan said.

"Only you wouldn't like a lovefest between two women." David cracks as Erin raises Natalia's hand as the crowd give both a standing ovation, before they notice something start to rain down from the rafters. "Is that glitter?"

"No….it's Diamondust." Evan said as the Diamond dust rains down onto Natalia and Erin. Natalia know instantly what it is and looks around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're out of time. Thank you for joining us on tonights amazing show." David said as Natalia continues to be on her guard in the middle of the ring with Erin Frost.

* * *

 **(Many years ago)**

A little boy sits in the rubble of a burning village. Dead bodies were around him. Smoke burned in the background. This boy with long black hair shakes holding nothing but a teddy bear. A shadowy figure loomed over him, but he paid no attention.

"Poor little Samuel…" A female voice called. "His precious Raven tribe has burned down. His family and people have been the victim of a mass Genocide. It's sad."

"Who are you?" Samuel asked, not looking at who it is.

"The one who will help you kill those who are responsible for the death of your entire tribe. You can call me Mama." The female voice said.

"Mama?" Samuel said, before finally looking up to see a little black haired girl that couldn't have been any older than him.

"I will bring darkness to the Snake tribe in the name of your people. Just follow me Samuel." The little girl said, before holding out her hand. Samuel looked at the little girl, before grabbing her hand and pulling himself up.

"His name was Frank Smith." Samuel said.

"We'll have his head for what he did. We just have to wait until the right time" Mama said, before leading him away. Samuel starts to follow. "Wait…"

"What?" Samuel asked

"Leave the teddy bear. You don't need objects like that anymore." Mama said. Samuel looked hesitant as he looked at the bear, before putting it down and following her.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

Giselle is on her knees as her arms are chained up. The Angels of Death surround her with Jason Malice right behind her. Azriel sits on his throne with Micah Hyde by his side.

"What is the meaning of this Azriel? Why have you chained me up and forced me to come here?" Giselle yells at his groom.

"Loud. Rebellious. Both of those are words that wouldn't have described you, before ACW started. But when ACW started, you were no longer by my side. I chose to believe that you would never betray me. I chose to believe that you were still obedient. The truth is that you weren't. All this time you have been having an affair with Jason Sabre. That is why you pushed heavily for him to join Despair." Azriel said.

"Where is your proof?" Giselle said, before Azriel stood up from his throne and slowly walked over to Giselle. Her heart beats faster with every step as Micah Hyde smiles from behind. Giselle was no longer expressionless. She was in fear. Azriel stopped with his feet in front of Giselle and dropped the photos that Adela onto the floor.

"I should have you murdered." Azriel said.

"Then do it." Giselle challenged, before Azriel grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Azriel, let her down, sir." Malice pleaded

"You dare speak to me like that." He yelled at Giselle.

"Azriel, listen to reason. We need her." Micah said. Azriel sets Giselle down and lets go. Giselle falls to the floor gasping for air as Jason Malice kneels down to check on her.

"We could find another bride for me." Azriel said.

"We could, but Giselle is the perfect female representative for us. Besides that, Jason Sabre is valuable to us. He is better on our side than on Hope's. Giselle will be able to get him to join us using her gift." Micah chuckled as he looked down at her as Malice helps her get on her knees and let Giselle lean on him.

"What do you mean by 'her gift'." Azriel asked

"She's carrying the future of Despair inside of her. Isn't that right?" Micah laughed as Giselle looks up.

"She's pregnant?" Jason Malice said.

"Yes." Micah confirms as Azriel's eyes light up in rage. Malice quickly steps in front of Giselle as Azriel lunges at her.

"We need her lord." Jason Malice said. Azriel seeths, before lunging at a Angel of Death and punching him. He then lifts him up with one hand by the throat and throws him across the room. He lets out a roar in absolute rage as Giselle watches. Angel of Death's try to restrain him only for Azriel to swing at all of them, taking his own army down, single handedly. Micah smiles at Azriel's rage, Giselle looks on in fear and Jason Malice tries his best to remain calm as he watches Azriel tear apart his soldiers. At least thirty Angels of Death lay on the floor with Azriel standing over them.

"I will have Sabre's head after we finish using him." Azriel said.

"Whatever you want my lord." Micah said.

Giselle was about to speak up in Sabre's defense, but Malice covers her mouth and leans into her ear.

"You know better. We'll figure a way out of this, but it's not the time to speak up." Malice advises as they look straight at Azriel

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was crazy. So at the start of the show Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez made their debut and gave us a news update as well as announcing the next ACW PPV: Retaliation (The conclusion of Act 2). Follow that up with Natalia's dream with Detrick turned into a nightmare and we're already off to a crazy start. Then Detrick beat Will Ralston, before Casey came out. Then CJ came out. The Jason Malice came out. Then Sabre came out and ran off the Despair team (kinda). That was before dropping the Midcarder of the year and Ultimate Hope with a Final Blow. Poor Detrick and having to deal with his friends hating his best friend. At Freddy's mansion, Kiran is a creep and Caesar is a shit bodyguard. Anyways, Talia overheard Freddy, but Escobar left before explaining. Looks like he'll be paying Jacob a visit over a letter that told him to break off the engagement. Then Giselle was kidnapped by Malice after taunting from Adela. Grimm beat Brutus via ref stoppage after killing him. Good job Despair. Anarchy got a snake….and killed it (Poor Lacey). Looks like they'll be visiting the Cobra Tribe (Poor Seth). Katarina and Nevah just wanted to have fun, but Furno and Nyx ruined it. In the main event, Natalia retained against Erin. Then she got a little present from Diamondust. Samuel and Mama debuted as children with backstory that ties them to what Seth said about Genocide (See, it was subtle and you probably didn't think it would come up again, but It did.). Then Micah revealed that Giselle is pregnant, Azriel beat the shit out of a bunch of dudes and they're going to use this revelation to get Sabre to join despair. ACW is the weirdest of Soap Opreas.**

* * *

Chosen 5 (Female)

5\. Nyx Rosewood

4\. Adela Harroway

3\. Erin Frost

2\. Diamondust

1\. Lacey Alvarez

Chosen 5 (Male)

5\. Jason Sabre

4\. Casey Harris

3\. Seth Sullivan

2\. Grimm

1\. Detrick Cyrus

* * *

 **Episode 12 preview**

 **Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Malice**

 **#1 Contender Match: Lacey Alvarez vs Diamondust**

 **Plus, Anarchy visits the Snake Tribe. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus will be interviewed on the Neal Deal with Evan Neal.**

 **Review**


	16. Episode 12: Friend or Foe

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Neal Deal with Evan Neal. I am joined by Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre." Evan said as he sat in a studio, across from Jason and Detrick.

"I have no idea why I agreed to talk to a douchebag like you." Jason said

"Douchebag? Those are women things, not Evan Neal things." Evan said.

"Anyways, how about we get to the questions. I think Jason's already irritated with you." Detrick said.

"Why would he be irritated at me?" Evan said.

"I've heard your commentary on my matches." Sabre speaks up

"Oh….that….It's just a character. That's not me speaking. That's just me adding drama." Evan said

"Oh, okay. Then me punching you in the face after this interview is just a character and me adding drama too." Jason said, causing Evan to sweat and shudder.

"Any-uh- anyways, what is your reaction to CJ Hawk and Will Ralston being attacked by Jason Sabre last week?" Evan asked.

"Bad question. Are you trying to cause a rift or something." Sabre said, as he shot an icy glare at Evan.

"Oh, then don't answer it. Um..." Evan said desperately looking through a series of card with questions. He throws a lot of them on the floor, possibly out of fear of asking them.

"Oh, here's a good question. On a scale of ten to ten, how good is Seth Sullivan?" Evan said.

"Seth Sullivan? You really asked us a question about Seth Sullivan when we have nothing to do with him. I don't give a damn about a dude who's life is being a parody of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. I'm not here to talk about some dude who loves snakes so much that he shoves them up his ass. The Cobra Club, The Snake Tribe, that's the problem of those Children of Despair. I don't give a single fuck about them or their beef. This isn't the suck Seth Sullivan's dick show, Evan. You're in a room with Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre. This is no longer the Neal Deal with Evan Neal, so shut your mouth and sit there. I'm taking over this podcast." Jason said, before turning to Detrick.

"A little rough there." Detrick said

"It's Evan Neal." Jason said

"Fair point." Detrick said

"Now Detrick, I'm sure you're sick of sitting here. I've been told that you have a challenge for ACW's next Pay-Per-View, Retaliation." Jason said.

"I do. You see, I want to face Azriel and win the ACW World Championship from him. As do you, Jason. However, he won't give up a title match easily. So at Retaliation, I have a proposal. You've been sending Jason Malice and Casey after me for the last two weeks. So at Retaliation it will be me & Jason vs those two. If we win, then at ACW's season finale, Final Destination, we will compete for the ACW World Championship in a Triple Threat match." Detrick challenges

"Well Azriel. What's your answer? You have until the end of the next episode of ACW to answer." Jason said, before standing up with Detrick. The two walk out the studio as Evan breathes a sigh of relief, but Jason comes back. "I almost forgot."

Jason then punches Evan, right in the face sending him to the floor.

"That's for the good guys"

* * *

 **(Back of the arena, Before the show)**

Adela is all smiles as she enters the building from the back exit. Her bags were in her hand. Her hair was well done. Her outfit was on point as was her makeup. But she stopped as a look of shock and fear came across her face. Why? Because standing in front of her was Giselle.

"Your alive." Adela said in shock

"I know that you were the one who told Azriel about my affair with Jason." Giselle said.

"How are you alive? He should've killed you!" Adela said

"He needs me...he doesn't need you." Giselle said, before standing nose to nose with her rival. "I am going to make sure that you do not end the year breathing. This was your last mistake Adela. Your life will end because of me."

And as Giselle says those words, Micah Hyde stands in the corner at a great distance watching the two. A sick smile is spread across his face.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another episode of ACW. I am David Harkness and the man with the black eye, is the very deserving, Evan Neal." David said

"Oh ha ha. Make fun of the victim who was assaulted by a good for nothing, jealous bum named Jason Sabre. He's lucky I am a professional or else I would've whooped his butt." Evan said

"I doubt it and why would he be jealous of you?" David said

"Uh, because unlike me, I don't have girls break up with me over a choking hazard in my pants." Evan said

"Did you just insinuate that he has a huge penis and do you actually think that's supposed to be a insult?" David asked.

"Yes." Evan said

"Moving on. Tonight is going to be a good show, just like last week. We're going to kick things off with Katarina Love vs Nyx Rosewood in a minute." David said

"Following that, Jason Malice will debut against Detrick Cyrus in a big time debut. Will Azriel accept his challenge during this match?" Evan said

"And in our main event, Diamondust will have the chance to step in the ring again as she faces Lacey Alvarez of Anarchy. The winner will face Natalia Rodriguez for the ACW Womens Championship, next week. Now it is time to get ready for some ACW action." David said

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"Let me explain the 'beef' as the cool kids say. Katarina Love and Nevah Maria were just enjoying a girls night out when Furno Moxley and Nyx showed up to ruin their fun." Evan said

"Nyx and Furno do what they want. I guess they wanted to play some mind games with Katarina, before their match." David said

 **The paranoia is in bloom, the P-R  
Transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs**

"Here comes Nyx Rosewood. She's probably upset that Katarina beat her in the tournament and that she's 0-2 in ACW." Evan said

"That's a good reason to be upset at someone. She had a chance to be Champion and she lost because of Katarina. That would add fuel to the fire inside of her." David said

The bell rings and Katarina immediately kicks her opponent in the gut. Katarina then puts her in a wrist lock. With the wrist lock still locked in, she drives her knee in the gut of Nyx, before forcing her back into the ropes. She then drives another knee into her gut, before letting go of the wrist lock and connecting with a discus punch. Nyx falls to a knee, but gets back up, only to get a second Discus Punch. Katarina follows this by Irish whipping her off the ropes and catching her with a tilt a whirl backbreaker on the rebound. She goes for the pin but gets a .75 count. Katarina kicks Nyx square in the chest when she gets to a seated position, before running toward the ropes. Katarina connects with a Handspring Phoenix Splash! Katarina goes for the pin again and gets a 1 count. Katarina picks up Nyx and attempts her Snap Suplex, but Nyx blocks it. Nyx clubs Katarina in the gut a couple time to get her to loosen her grip. Nyx then hits a snap DDT. Nyx then sees her opportunity and steps onto the ring apron. Katarina gets up and Nyx goes a Springboard Forearm, but Katarina catches her in the air and hits a tilt a whirl Backbreaker to a huge pop.

"What a excellent of timing and power by Katarina!" David said.

"I think people forget about how Katarina Love is really good in the ring. She's very underrated." Evan said

Katarina decides to continue to work on the midsection of Nyx by picking her up and putting her in a bearhug. Katarina squeezes the life out of Nyx, before throwing her onto the ring mat. Katarina then stomps her directly in the head, before picking her up. She then hooks Nyx up and connects with a Snap Suplex. The criminal struggles to get up, so Katarina takes advantage by hitting her with an Exploder Suplex on Nyx. Katarina looks down at Nyx and talks trash, before running towards the rope, going for a Handspring Phoenix Splash again. But Nyx rolls out of the way at the last possible moment. Nyx then gets to her feet and waits for Katarina to get up. When she does, Nyx connects with a Superkick! Katarina falls to the ring mat as Nyx ascends to the top turnbuckle. Nyx connects with a 450 Splash! She hooks the leg.

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.75!

Nyx is frustrated that the match didn't end, but eventually decides to climb up to the top turnbuckle again. But she takes too long as Katarina punches her on the side of the head. Love climbs up as she ascends to the top turnbuckle and continues to club away at Nyx. Katarina then lifts Nyx up onto her shoulders. Katarina then jumps off the top turnbuckle and connects with a Katbuster (Firemans Carry Facebuster) on Nyx! Kat and Nyx lay side by side as the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' After a bit of chanting, Katarina slides over to Nyx and lays an arm over her.

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

…

…..

…..

3!

"After 6:24 for crazy action, Katarina Love wins a crazy sprint." David said

"Katarina Love through bomb after bomb at Nyx and it paid off as she picks up another win against her." Evan said

"Up next, Jason Malice will debut, but it's against Detrick Cyrus. This is going to be very interesting." David said

* * *

 **(Brooks Mansion)**

"What is this crap Jacob!" Freddy Escobar shouts at he slams a letter onto his desk. Jacob picks the letter up and reads over it.

"Tu Karma?" Jacob questions, raising an eyebrow

"Karma...yeah karma. You're supposed to be karma right? Listen, I don't know what your deal is anymore. I have no idea what happened in that desert. But you are threatening your own sister to break off this marriage!" Freddy yells

"I would never threaten my sister!" Jacob yells as he stands up and slams his fist against the desk. "I love my sister and I will never love you, but I would never threaten her life."

"You're full of shit. You wrote this to scare me." Freddy shoots back

"I didn't write this, you idiot! But I know who did and I know that if you really love Talia, then you'll let her go." Jacob said

"You're lying. You're trying to weave a web of lies like you did when your dad was murdered mysteriously. I'm a cunning son of a bitch too. You aren't going to outsmart me. I'm marrying Talia and I'm entering this family." Freddy said

"If you were really cunning then you would know that I had nothing to do with this threat." Jacob said.

"Then who did it? I have no enemies." Freddy said

"You're a drug dealer. You have a country full of enemies." Jacob said

"I don't sell or produce drugs. My business is legitimate." Freddy said

"I know the truth. I know who you really are. You need to leave my family out of your shady business." Jacob said

"Your family? It's going to be my family soon, when me and Talia make babies." Freddy said.

"Security! Get this piece of crap out of my mansion!" Shouts Jacob

"Just admit that you wrote the letter." Freddy said as security barged in and started to pull him back.

"I did nothing. You did everything." Jacob said

"You just can't accept the fact that Talia picked me. She's going to be my wife regardless of what you want." Freddy shouts as he is pulled out of the office

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jacob shout back as the door shuts and Freddy is gone. Jacob looks at the letter and rips it into pieces.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Earlier in the week)**

"Hey Natalia, Erin, when are you two going to go over your match from last week with me. I want a second by second breakdown of everything you guys were thinking and doing." CJ Hawk said to the two.

"Why would you look at the past when you should to the future CJ?" Erin said as she sits on the dinner table with her legs crossed and meditating.

"What are you talking about? Looking back at classic matches is the best way to learn." CJ said. "Also, I just cleaned the table, so please get off of it."

"It's very dusty." Natalia comments

"I'm not a maid, I'm just a wrestler. I tried." CJ said

"Maybe you should've focused you Ki in your hands like you do when you wrestle, you would've done better. The cleaning gods are disappointed." Erin said

"Cleaning gods?" CJ raised a brow

"Yes, have you not learned the ways of Mr. Clean." Erin said.

"Is that a Luchadore or something?" CJ asked as Natalia giggled, before stepping into the next room. She sees Anthony Dre casually sitting in a patio chair in doors with sunglasses and swim trunks on.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Natalia asked

"Nattie….Nattie….Nattie...I'm just getting a tan. Would you like to rub some sun cream on all six of my abs." Anthony said, before ripping off his shirt.

"No thanks. Also, you can't get a tan inside this building." Natalia said.

"Not with that attitude. If I had that attitude, I wouldn't have survived the torture chamber. Have I ever told you about that?" Anthony said.

"At least six times this month." Natalia said.

"Your loss. My historic story of the torture chamber was written in the history books and inspired generations. My battles have been told from generation to generation. You young kids like you have no respect for actual legends." Anthony said.

"Didn't you lose both of your matches in ACW while I won the ACW Womens Championship." Natalia said.

"Don't let your facts get in the way of my self-told story." Dre said

"Right. I'll be outside if you need me." Natalia said

"Oh wait." Dre said, stopping her. He then hands her a letter. "The mailman dropped it off."

"Thanks." Natalia said, before stepping outside with the letter. Nattie opens the letter and sees a letter written in light blue paint.

 _I'm watching you_

Natalia balls the paper up and looks around, before seeing a squirrel come up to her feet. Natalia looked at the squirrel closely before noticing face paint. Natalia takes another step back before noticing someone in the bushes. Natalia then goes over to the bush, only to find another letter. She looks at it

 _Our meeting is inevitable sweetheart. Next week, I'll take your championship and then the beginning_

* * *

 **As you walk  
The path of least resistance  
Is it that simple  
As you claim it to be**

"It is time for Jason Malice to make his in ring debut against one of ACW's greatest fighters, Detrick Cyrus." David said

"This man is a high ranking official and a trusted member of Azriel. I expect him to be very good in the ring." Evan said.

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"But is he good enough to stand toe to toe with Detrick Cyrus?" David said

"I think he could be. He leads Azriel's personal army." Evan replies

The bell rings as the action starts quickly as both men charges up at each other. Jason throws a right hand, but Detrick replies with a kick to the midsection. But Malice was quick to punch him in the face and Irish whip the Luchadore. Detrick comes back and ducks under his Clothesline attempt, before stopping himself and shifting himself behind Malice. Malicenturned around and ducked underneath Detrick's Roundhouse kick, before shoving him into the ropes. Detrick uses that as a boost to jump up to the second rope and come back with a Springboard Moonsault into a pin,

…..

1

…

…

Kick out at 1.5!

Detrick pulls himself up onto his knees as Malice crawls toward the bottom corner while on his chest. Detrick gets up to his feet as Malice pulls himself up using the ropes. The second he gets back up, Detrick runs at him with a corner clothesline. Jason slumps down to the bottom corner as Detrick grasps the top set of ropes and looks over at the cheering crowd. Detrick then pulls himself up into the air, before coming down with both knees into his face. Malice falls to the side, before Detrick bends over to pick him up and pull him away from the corner. Detrick tries to Irish Whip Jason Malice, but Malice uses the momentum to drop down and slide underneath the bottom rope and onto the floor. Jason turns around to see Detrick running forward. Malice slides back into the ring and tries to clothesline Cyrus, but Detrick ducks underneath and jumps up to the second rope. Malice turns around to a Springboard Crossbody.

"Malice escaped whatever Detrick was attempting after the Irish Whip, but didn't escape the Springboard Crossbody." David said

"Detrick has been in the lead for most of the early portions of the match, but I know that Malice is just biding his time until he sees an opening." Evan said

Detrick takes a second to get to his feet, before running towards the ropes and jumping to the top. He comes back, attempting a Springboard Moonsault, but Malice rolls out of the way. Detrick lands on his feet, but Jason Malice grabs him in a waistlock and attempts a German Suplex. But Detrick backflips out of it and lands behind Malice who is quickly getting to his feet. Detrick attempts a Roundhouse Kick, but Malice uses both hands to block the shot and swat his foot away. Malice then attempts a Superkick, but Detrick ducks underneath it. But once he stands up straight, Malice catches him with the German Suplex! Detrick is shocked at how quick Malice was, but gets to his feet to continue the fight. Malice charges toward him. Detrick thinks quick and leapfrogs over Malice's head. Malice stops and turns around, only to be pulled into a inside cradle!

But he kicks out before 1! Malice and Detrick both get to their feet at the same time. Malice catches Detrick with a Superkick, before going for the pin!

…..

1

…

…..

…

….

2

Kick out at 2.02!

Malice looks at Detrick in disapproval over the kick out. There is intensity in his eyes as he urges The Lucha Warrior to stand up and fight. Detrick very groggy but gets to his feet. Malice walks over to him and punches him a couple of times, before backing him into the corner. Malice delivers a few shoulder thrusts to the stomach of Detrick, before Irish whipping him into the opposite corner. Detrick's chest crashes against the pads, before he walks backwards into a Atomic Drop from Jason Malice. Detrick is still up though, so Malice lifts him up and hits a Belly to Back Suplex, before floating over and hooking the leg for a pinfall.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

…

Kick out at 2.30!

"Malice is slowly breaking down Detrick Cyrus with hard hitting moves and combinations." David said

"There is a reason why Azriel chose him for this spot. Detrick Cyrus' loss is just a matter of time." Evan said

"Don't be so confident in that statement." David said

There are huge cheers for the kick out and a scowl on Malice's face as a result of it. Malice takes a moment to stand over Cyrus, before kicking him in the back when he sits up. Detrick Cyrus winces as Malice runs off the ropes and attempts a running basement dropkick. As he is a about to connect, Detrick moves out of the way and Malice lands on his back. Malice gets up, only for Detrick to run at him and connect with his running single leg Dropkick! The crowds enthusiasm picks up as Cyrus feeds off their energy while getting to his feet. Detrick Cyrus ascends to the top turnbuckle and jumps off attempting a Frog Splash. It connects and Detrick Cyrus hooks his leg!

…

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

..

Kick out at 2.30!

There's a collective gasp at the kick out as Detrick slams his palms against the ring mat a little frustrated, but in the process it hypes up the crowd and gets them behind him. Detrick stands on his feet and signals that he's looking to get it as Malice gets up with his back turned to The Lucha Warrior. Detrick turns Malice around and lifts him up onto his shoulders. Detrick is going for the DKO (Firemans Carry into an Overhead Kick), but Malice quickly starts to fire away with elbows to the side of the head. Malice slides off and has Detrick in a front facelock. Jason picks him up and drops him with an Impaler DDT! Malice sits up and looks over at the masked man laying on face and chest. Malice methodically stalks Detrick Cyrus, about to attempt the Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into a Brainbuster). Detrick gets up and Malice grabs him from behind in the Inverted DDT position. But Detrick drops down onto the ring mat and hits Malice with an Overhead kick! Malice bends down and Detrick Cyrus rolls him up!

….

1

…

….

….

….

Kick out at 1.9

"He caught Malice with that overhead kick, before it turned into a loss for him." Evan said

Malice gets to his feet, but Detrick hits the leaping Reverse STO once he's up! Detrick goes for the pin.

"That might've been the killshot!" David calls

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…..

Kick out at 2.5!

The crowd is stunned as Malice kicks out. So is Detrick, but he quickly snaps out of it, realizing that he needs to put him away. Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts for the Falling Star (High Angled Senton Bomb). But Malice gets to his feet and sweeps Detrick's feet, crotching the Luchadore on the top turnbuckle. Malice climbs up to the second turnbuckle, before arm dragging him off the top turnbuckle! The crowd boos as Malice sits up on his knees and looks down at Cyrus again. He gets up and waits for Detrick. Malice goes for a superkick and it connects with Detrick's jaw! Detrick falls down as Malice hooks the leg!

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.95!

"He kicked out! How?!" Evan shouts

"We are nearing 15 minutes into this match and both men seem spent, after taking so much punishment from the other. But if I had to say who has it worse, it would be Detrick Cyrus." David said

The sold out Staples Center cheers like crazy as Detrick lays on the ring mat. Malice doesn't seem too worried though as he pulls Cyrus up. Malice hooks him up for Laid to Rest. But Detrick starts to move around and make it difficult for Malice to keep his grip. Eventually, Cyrus is able to shift him body and pushes Jason Malice into the ropes. But Malice cuts off all momentum with a Spear! Malice lifts him up again and goes for for the Laid to Rest! It connects! Malice doesn't go for the pin though. Instead, he drags Detrick up and lifts him across his shoulders. Darkness Falls (Firemans Carry into a Tombstone) connects. Malice goes for the pin.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3!

"And there you have it, after 15:56 of action, Jason Malice has-" Was all David could say before

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"Azriel's here! The ACW World Champion is here!" Evan said as Azriel walks out onto the stage. Jason Malice stands up in the middle of the ring. Detrick is still laid out on the ring mat from the two finishers. Azriel is flanked by Casey Harris and Grimm. Casey has his scepter with him. Azriel stops at the bottom of the ramp as Casey and Grimm slide into the ring. Azriel walks around the ring, before lifting the ring apron and pulling out a steel chair. Azriel opens it and sits down, observing what is about to happen. Meanwhile, Detrick Cyrus starts to regain his consciousness as he sits up. He then realizes that he's surround. Casey chuckles as he playfully pokes Detrick with the scepter. Detrick swats it away from him, before Malice and Grimm both kick him in the back. They both start to stomp on him, before each take an arm and drag him to his knees. Casey gently taps him with the globe shaped head of the scepter, before pulling it over his head and slamming it down against Detrick's head. You can see a deep red bloodspot on the white half of his mask. Malice notices it and specifically targets the bloodspot with bare knuckled right hands to the head. Malice then rips over that part of his mask to expose his forehead which is covered in red.

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

And once again, it's CJ Hawk who's making the save for Detrick. He sprints down the ramp as Malice drops Detrick and joins Grimm and Casey in front of Detrick. CJ slides into the ring and throws a right hand at Casey to knock him down. But Grimm catches him with an uppercut, before he can do anything else. Malice then hits Hawk with a Superkick. Azriel stands up from his chair on the outside and mouths something to Malice. Malice then nods, before looking at Casey and Grimm. Casey slides out of the ring as Grimm hits CJ Hawk with a Curb stomp. After he connects, Casey Harris slides a table into the ring. Malice starts to set it up, before noticing Detrick on all fours. Malice quickly directs traffic for Casey, who picks up the scepter and smashes it against the back of his head as Malice complete's setting up the table. The heat is huge for Despair as Azriel steps onto the ring apron and then enters the ring….

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

And for the first time in ACW, Will Ralston is cheered as he runs out. The second he gets into the ring, Azriel catches him by the throat, before lifting the smaller man up and chokeslamming him from inside the ring to the outside! Azriel scowls at Ralston's lifeless body, before turning his attention to CJ Hawk, who is start to get up. Azriel hits CJ with Death's Embrace, making sure that CJ's head hits the corner of the table. CJ is instantly bleeding as he rolls around on the ring mat. Azriel takes a microphone as he looks over at Detrick, who is laid out, bleeding out from his forehead. Azriel lifts him up by the mask and forces him against the table, with his one hand, choking the life out of the battered luchadore while forcing him to bend backwards.

"Challenge….accepted." Azriel said. "But I do wonder, why isn't Jason out here saving you. The man you chose to walk beside was a mistake that you will regret. He will stab you in the back, because he has no moral compass. He has no boundaries. And neither do we…" Azriel said, before letting go to let Detrick breath. Azriel reaches into his long coat, before pulling out a knife. Azriel then looked at Detrick's hand that is on the table, before jabbing the knife down onto it. You could hear the screams of Detrick as the crowd was stunned in horror at the sight of their hero having a knife stuck in his hand. "It's almost as if he's should be on our side."

Azriel then grabs Detrick, who still has the knife jabbed into the bones of his hand, by the throat and chokeslams him through the table.

"Someone get a medic! Call the doctors! Call the police! After all this Hope needs medical attention." David shouts from ringside

"Despair stands over Hope….and no Jason Sabre to be found anywhere." Evan said

"There has to be a reason why." David said

"Last week, Despair didn't even touch him. The answer is obvious." Evan said

"No, it's not. You're just making accusations." David said

* * *

 **(Locker room; Exact same time)**

"Shit." Jason said at the sight of Malice winning. "I wasn't expecting him to be as good as he was."

"He's Azriel's greatest soldier for a reason." Giselle said, appearing behind Sabre. Sabre turned his head to look at the Queen of Despair.

"Do you ever knock?" Sabre asked, before hearing the sounds of Hail the King by Avenged Sevenfold play from his tv screen. He turned his head to see Azriel, Grimm and Casey Harris come out. "Detrick's in trouble."

Before Sabre could even move Giselle spoke.

"It's no use Jason. You're not going to leave this room. That door is locked until I say otherwise." Giselle said.

"I don't have time for distractions when my friend is about to get his ass kicked from spawn of Satan and his minions." Jason said, walking past Giselle only to find out that she was right about the door. "What the hell?! Giselle! What the fuck is going on?"

"I already told you that you're stuck. You might as well listen." Giselle said, speaking over Jason knocking on the door and ramming his body against in, trying to break it down.

"Let me out right now!" Jason demands

"We need to talk." Giselle said.

"For the last time, fuck Despair. I'm not joining it!" Jason said

"This is about more than Despair. Something more important than that." Giselle said.

"Then what is it?! My fucking best friend is getting killed right now, because you somehow trapped me in this fucking room. What the hell is so important?" Jason said

"Maria Stefania Rosaline Gonzalez…" Giselle said

Jason's upset demeanor changed to one of silence and shock.

"She's your ex wife."

"Why do you-" Jason said

"Aria Annalyse Sabre...that's your daughter." Giselle spoke

"What are you doing? Why are you bringing them up? How do you even know about them?" Sabre questions.

"They're why you are the way you are. I dug around into your background. You lost her. You lost your daughter. Your two best friends left you alone. You lived alone until Detrick came back. The only reason you're here to help him is because you fear the thought of being alone again. I can tell by the fear on your face right now that I'm right." Giselle said.

Silence.

"You lost it all. Everything you loved left. But if you join Despair then everything will come back. You can have your wife. You can have a child. You can everything back once you dethrone Azriel." Giselle said.

"Maria and Arie aren't coming back." Sabre said

"I wasn't talking about them. I'm talking about us and our child." Giselle said

"Our child?" Sabre questions.

"Jason….I'm pregnant. This is your chance to reclaim everything you lost. All you have to do is join us. Please, do it for me. Do it for your baby. You can beat Azriel and end his reign of terror. Then you can lead a New Order across this nation and do whatever you want." Giselle said

Sabre was stunned. No smartass jokes. No rage. Just stunned silence. Nothing could be hear, but the sounds of Hope being destroyed by Despair on tv. Giselle kisses Sabre on the cheek.

"Just think about it. I would never leave you like she did. Our destiny is to rule together. This is fate Jason. It's time to accept it."

And with those words, the door to Jason's locker room opened and Giselle walked out. Meanwhile, Jason stood there alone.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

" _Back then, I thought you were a hero"_

Freddy Escobar has his back against the wall. He heard the footsteps of guards coming from down the hall. Freddy's pistol is pressed to his chest as he listens to the sound of footsteps. He hears them get closer and closer as patiently waits. Then Freddy steps out from the corner, to reveal himself to the guard, before pulling the trigger on both of them, hitting them in the chest. Freddy quickly runs down the hall.

" _Good looks, charisma, a cunning personality. You were my type of guy."_

Freddy runs down the hall and stops at the end, he looks around, before hearing steps running down from upstairs. Freddy thinks quick and he sees a door next to him. Freddy enters the room and stays there as he hears a mob of people run past him. He peeks out from crack to see the coast is clear, before slowly tip toeing his way upstairs. He stops on the top step and kneels down to hide himself. He sees two large men standing in front of the door.

" _You saved me…."_

Freddy then runs up at the two and starts shooting like a madman at the two. The guys down even have a chance to reply as Freddy shoots them both down. Freddy hears the horde of cartel members and quickly opens the door, before closing it behind him and locking it.

" _Now I have to kill you."_

Freddy turns his head to see Alexis Espinoza sitting in a chair with her hands tied.

"We have less than two minutes to get out of here." Freddy said

" _And we did get out of there. But you're not getting out of this Freddy."_

* * *

 **(In the arena)**

 **What waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"It is time for your main event and time to determine who will face Natalia for the ACW Womens Championship only a few days before ACW Retaliation" Said David

"It's also the first singles match of a certain woman." Evan said

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"She showed up. Diamondust finally showed up to wrestle." David said

"She picked a good night. If she wins, then she will face Natalia next week." Evan said

The bell rings and the two women go at each other with uppercuts and punches. The bigger Diamondust gets the better of the exchange and knocks Lacey down, but the scrappy Anarchy girl is back on her feet and fighting. Diamondust throws a couple more right hands to stop her before Irish whipping Lacey. Lacey jumps onto the second rope and turns around. Diamondust runs at Lacey, but she jumps over her head. Diamondust stops and turns her head. She laughs at Lacey, who just tilts her head in confusion. But then she just smiles at Diamondust. Lacey offers her hand to Diamondust, who grabs it and kisses it, before Lacey uses her other hand to slap her across the face. The sound echos through the Staples Center before she delivers a series of chops to the chest of Diamondust. Lacey continues to chop Diamondust, before stopping and switching to forearms. Diamondust is backed into the corner where Lacey switches back to chops. Lacey then backs up, before doing a cartwheel into a European Uppercut!

Lacey wraps an arm around her head with her back against her. Lacey then rolls forward with a rolling Snapmare. Lacey jumps up to her feet as Diamondust is sitting up. Lacey then delivers a thrust kick to the chest to knock her back down, before hitting a standing Moonsault on Diamindust and going straight into a pin.

1

…

….

….

….

2

.

Kick out at 2.04!

Lacey tries to stay on Diamondust by connecting with a standing shooting star and going for another pin.

….

1

….

…

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.10

"Lacey is smartly staying on Diamondust with her quick offense." David said

"I can't wait for her to crash." Evan said

Lacey doesn't look too disappointed as she picks Diamondust up and clubs her in the back, before running towards the ropes. But Diamondust quickly reaches over and grabs her shorts, before she gets too far. Diamondust then pulls her back and goes for a German Suplex, but when she lifts her up, Lacey reverses into a Victory Roll.

….

1

….

Diamondust rolls through it and gets on her feet while grabbing Lacey's legs. Before Lacey can counter, Diamondust does a step over leg snap on her. Lacey grabs at her leg, before Diamondust picks up both her legs off the mat. Diamondust repositions herself and tries to slingshot her into the corner, but Lacey uses the slingshot to jump up to the second turnbuckle. Lacey jumps back at a now standing Diamondust with a Tornado DDT, but Diamondust only slightly spins around, before stopping herself from going down and counters the move into a double leg takedown. Diamondust keeps a grip on the legs, before locking in a Boston Crab! The crowd chants 'Anarchy' as Lacey's small arms quickly try to reach for the ropes.

And Lacey makes it. Diamondust milks the hold as the ref counts to four, before she lets go. Diamondust bends over and caresses Lacey's hair, before Lacey surprises her with a Crescent kick while she's down, making the creep lose her balance and fall on her backside. Lacey then springs up to her feet and runs toward the ropes. Diamondust gets to her feet, in time to be hit with a Handspring Discus Kick. Lacey then exits the ring and stands on the ring apron. She holds onto the top rope, waiting for Diamondust to get up. Lacey goes a Springboard Forearm Smash. It connects! Lacey hooks the leg!

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

….

Kick out at 2.5!

"Lacey is in control, but she needs to keep her cool, so we can get our ACW Womens Championship rematch between her and Natalia." David said

Lacey stands up and starts to stalk Diamondust, ready to attempt the Silent Whisper (Ripcord Standing Moonsault Sideslam). Diamondust gets up, before Lacey reaches over from behind to grab her wrist. Diamondust elbows Lacey on the side of the head to stop. Diamondust then kicks her in the gut, before picking Lacey up to hit a Slingshot Suplex. Diamondust keeps ahold of Lacey while getting to her feet and connects with a regular Vertical Suplex, before floating over into a pinfall.

….

1

….

….

…..

….

2

….

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.81!

Diamondust instantly drags Lacey up and puts her in position for Crushed Diamonds (Swinging Reverse STO). But before she connects with her finisher, she attempts to plant a kiss on Lacey. But Anarchy's chick headbutts her, before she can. Diamondust backs up, phased by the shot. Lacey hits a 540 kick to knock her down. An good 'Lacey' chant is heard as she decides that her next move is to climb up to the top turnbuckle. She waits for Diamondust to stand up, possibly going for her finisher, Final Flight (Diving Corkscrew Stunner/ Eclipse). Diamondust gets to her feet and Lacey dives off the top. But Diamondust jumps out of the way and Lacey lands on the ring mat in pain. Diamondust takes the opportunity to hit a shining Wizard!

"Was that a shout out to Natalia and her signature Flaming Wizard?" Evan ponders

Diamondust chuckles as she lifts Lacey up in position for Crushed Diamonds. She then kisses Lacey on the knocked out Lacey's lips before connecting with it! She goes for the pin.

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After 10:16, Diamondust kisses Lacey goodnight and advance to next weeks title match against Natalia Rodriguez." David said.

"Next weeks show will be a nightmare for Natalia. But it'll be great for me, because I won't have a black eye anymore." Evan said with a smile

"I hope you run into Sabre backstage. Anyways, goodnight for now and my thoughts are with Detrick Cyrus who has been taken to the hospital after the assault from Despair. " David said, signing off as Diamondust celebrates in the ring.

* * *

 **(Parking lot)**

Rey Pantera talks with CJ Hawk.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I have to go and talk to Natalia now that Diamondust is her next challenger. She has to be going through a lot of emotions and needs comfort." Rey Pantera said.

"She's going to win the match. She's a great wrestler. I mean, have you seen her Fireball Splash. It's a thing of beauty." CJ said

"Wrestling is a mental game and physical game. In the ring, she's better than Diamondust. But mentally she's weak." Rey said, before Hawk notices something.

"Aw, what the fuck?" CJ speaks up as he notices Jason Sabre walk up to them.

"Calm down big bird. I just want to know what hospital Detrick's at." Jason said.

"You got jokes? This is serious man. You attacked me last week." CJ said

"You provoked me. Or did you forget that part when I hit you with the finisher of a main eventer. By the way, that last thing I said, wasn't a joke. But you sure as hell are." Jason snaps back.

"Oh yeah." CJ said

"Yes CJ, yeah, you are. If you think otherwise then you can fight me." Jason said.

"Is that a challenge for next week?" CJ asked

"Yes. I'll kick your ass next week and then four days later, I'll kick Despair's ass. Then at Final Destination, I'm taking the ACW World Championship." Jason said.

"I accept and for once, it's not in the spirit of competition. I want something more than a wrestling match." CJ said

"Is it a personality? Because even I can't find you one of those." Jason said.

"No! You can't be trusted. If I beat you next week, then at ACW Retaliation, I'll team with Detrick." CJ said

"Okay. You're not going to win, but I accept." Jason said, before turning his head to Rey Pantera. "Now what hospital is Detrick in?"

Rey looks Sabre straight in the eyes

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Rey said

"What?" Jason raises a brow.

"Last week, they didn't touch you and you attacked two members of Hope. This week, Detrick gets hit over the head with a scepter and a knife stabbed through his hand. CJ was there. Will was there. Where were you? On that podcast with Evan Neal, you got defensive when he brought up the potential of tension between you two. Are you using Detrick?" Rey said

"Are you fucking kidding me? " Jason said, getting Rey's face. "I'm not using anybody. I have a thousand problems right now. I was stuck in my locker room, because some chick-"

"You're friend's getting attacked and you stayed in a locker room for a girl! You are a selfish young man who made an enemy with Despair. Sooner or later, Detrick will accept what your true colors are." Rey said

"True colors? I'm not faking anything. He knows that." Jason said.

"You are not good. You're Despair. I know you are." Rey said

"Fuck you!" Sabre said, before throwing a punch at Rey. CJ quickly jumped in and the two started to trade shots in the parking lot, before Rey grabs CJ and pulls him back.

"Next week, not tonight." Rey said as he holds CJ back, who listened and calmed down. Jason stood there, ready to fight.

"Brainwashed little bitch follows orders. Maybe that's your problem with me Pantera. You don't like me, because Detrick sides with someone who isn't all about Hope. You hate me, because I make sure that Detrick has the ability to make his own decisions. I'm not Despair, but if I'm being honest, I'd rather be with them, then ever work under you." Jason said, before walking away, leaving Pantera and CJ standing. In the distance Micah Hyde watches inside a car, near the scene with a smile.

"Soon….very soon…" Micah said

* * *

 **(Seth Sullivan's house.)**

"Better go check on Sully and the rest of the snakes." Seth said as he had a joint in his mouth while walking down the hall. He opens a door and turns the lights on. "Yo dudes…."

He stopped at the sight of Ash Russo sitting in a chair. He was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of snakes in their own little cases. Of course, they were all furnished for the individual snakes living conditions. Seth was about to strike.

"Don't take one more step." Ash said as he points of to Roman and Jasper standing over a restrained snake with Axes in their hands. "Unless you want your favorite snake to die."

"Sully!" Seth said, before turning to Ash. "Dude...don't…"

"Aren't you supposed to be the reincarnation of some snake god. God's don't beg." Ash said, before pointing to the chair across from him. "Sit down. We need to have a chat."

Seth sat down in the chair. Suddenly, he felt a bite.

"Huh?" Seth said, before noticing a tiny snake on his neck. Seth then began to feel numbness. Soon he could barely even move his hands.

"That worked out better than you originally thought, Jasper." Ash said as the snake slithers down Seth's now paralyzed arms. "Your little friend turned on you. Honestly, everyone in your tribe would turn on you if they knew about what you did when you signed up to be friends with Richard Montoya…."

Ash stands up from his chair. He approached Seth.

"You sold your soul to have your tribe endorse him for president. In return, he'd give you money for your tribe and I wouldn't even be that pissed about everything if I had not walked through your tribe's village. They are poor and suffering while you live in this fancy, big house, away from them where you lay around smoking weed and watching tv. You and your little gang- Oh wait- Club collect the money, get the fame, meanwhile your own people suffer. You're a snake….but that's what you're supposed to be."

Ash then kicks Seth in the face, tipping over his chair and sending him to the floor. Seth lays there as Ash kneels over.

"But I'm going to do what I have to do, because I want revenge. I had to kill as a child. As a result I am a sick and twisted man and I don't give a fuck about you nor will I sympathize with you for what I'm about to do."

Ash then forces Seth's head to turn toward Sully.

"Roman….kill it."

Seth's eye grow wide

"No! No! Dude-No!"

Roman's axe comes down on the head of Sully. Then Jasper's axe cuts into the lower

"No- No- God no- Why?" Seth said in a state of anguish.

"Because I hate what you stand for. Because I hate who you stand with. Because...well just because I hate you in general." Ash said, before Roman and Jasper walk over and pick Seth up.

"I'll fucking kill you!" A hysterical Seth shouts.

"I know you'll try. So I have to get one up on you before you do. This is karma Seth…" Ash said as he reveals a can of gasoline and begins to pour it while walking around the large room. Seth's eyes widen as Roman and Jasper drag his useless body to the doorway.

"Ash...Ash…" Seth yells as Russo drops the can and picks up a second one filled with Gasoline

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Now everyone suffers like we had to suffer." Ash said as finishes pouring the second can of Gasoline. He walks out of the room, before lighting a match in front of Seth's face.

"Don't…" Seth said.

"I don't listen to scumbags like you. It's time to burn down this house, like I burned down Richard Montoya's presidency." Ash said

"If you leave, I'll tell you where he's hiding." Seth said

"No...he'll appear again. I don't need your help. I just need to wait it out." Ash said, before dropping the match behind him and lighting the room on fire. Roman and Jasper let go as Seth falls to the floor, still paralyzed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Seth screams as he hear a collective hiss while watching is snakes burn. There was no charm. There was no cute lines. There was no cocky attitude. Just a mix of anger and sadness as hundreds of snakes burned to their death

 **(25 minutes laters)**

Only ashes remain in the room as Seth lays on the floor, barely able to move. The room was still on fire. Anarchy was gone. Seth notices a pair of shoes next to him in his peripheral vision .

"Richard…" Seth says.

"We'll get revenge for this, my friend." Richard Montoya said. "I know we will"

Then Richard then drags Seth Sullivan up and props him up. That's when Seth sees someone else.

"You're the Revenant." Seth said.

"Seth….meet Damian Crowe." Richard said

* * *

 **A/N: What a show as we are only 1 episode away from ACW Relation. To recap, we kicked off the episode with Jason beating up Evan and Detrick proposing a challenge for Azriel. Meanwhile Giselle and Adela met with Micah lurking in the background. Katarina beat Nyx in our first match, before Jacob and Freddy had an intense meeting. Natalia talked to Erin, CJ, and Anthony Dre before falling victim to Diamondust mind games. Jason Malice beat Detrick Cyrus in a good match. Then Despair came out and killed Hope. Well, where was Jason? Talking to Giselle of course and finding out that she's pregnant. But Giselle seemed to strike a cord with her analyzation. Then we got some Alexis/Freddy backstory. Diamondust beat Lacey to earn a womens title match next week. Jason confronts CJ and Pantera. It doesn't go well and Micah is once again in the background. Then we closed the show with Ash Russo burning down a room full of snakes. Once a murder, always a murder. But hey, Richard Montoya is back and he brought Damian Crowe (guy who took Furno to jail in an earlier episode).**

* * *

 _Chosen 5 (Female):_

 _5\. Adela Harroway_

 _4\. Erin Frost_

 _3\. Lacey Alvarez_

 _2\. Katarina Love_

 _1\. Diamondust_

 _Chosen 5 (Male)_

 _5\. Jason Sabre_

 _4\. Ash Russo_

 _3\. Detrick Cyrus_

 _2\. Grimm_

 _1\. Jason Malice_

* * *

 **Episode 13 preview**

Ash Russo vs Genocide

ACW Womens Championship: Natalia Rodrgiuez © vs Diamondust

CJ Hawk vs Jason Sabre

Plus, Richard Montoya returns. Detrick Cyrus has adventures in a hospital….and the on screen debut of a character you've all been asking for.


	17. Episode 13: The Ace vs The Wrestler

**(8-18-2027)**

 **(2 weeks ago)**

"Thank you for meeting me up here." Richard Montoya as he stood on the roof of a building as the sky was pitch black, but the city below was lit up. Richard offered a hand, but all he got was a baseball bat to throat from… 'The Revenant' Damian Crowe. He puts both of his arms up. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do. But please, just listen."

 _Flashback (1-1-2019)_

 _A younger Richard Montoya's head is buried into his hands as his elbows are propped up on the top of his office desk. Standing over him is a similar looking man with a much older face and a long black beard with shades of gray starting to form. His hair is slicked back like Richard, but with his hair graying._

" _You're losing the polls." The man said as he stood above Richard._

" _I know Papa." Richard said_

" _You are the son of Aldo Montoya. I made your mother give birth to you in this country and raised you, so you could rule as President, like I did in Mexico. How can you lose to a gringo?!" Aldo shouts at his son_

" _I don't have the people's support. All the endorsements that you got me, aren't helping at all." Richard said._

" _That's because you're playing clean. Richard, this is politics. Being a good person is just a image that you're supposed to portray to make people think you're relatable. You need to play dirty." Aldo advised_

" _That is not how I want to win this race." Richard said_

" _You'll lose this race if you do." Aldo said. "Just talk to my friend. He has devised a plan that will get you the public's sympathy and allow your popularity to grow."_

 _A man walks into the room and offers his hand to Richard._

" _Hello….my name is Micah Hyde." He spoke, before Richard shook his hand._

" _I am Richard Montoya." Richard said as Micah took a seat while Aldo Montoya stood behind him._

" _I know. I'm here so you can be President Montoya. All you have to do is agree to fund me and my project." Micah said_

" _Project?" Richard asked_

" _Project Despair." Micah smiled sickly._

" _Despair? That doesn't sound too promising." Richard admits_

" _But it's what you need in order to win. Project Despair will get you sympathy and allow you to prey on America's sadness. Thus turning you into a hero of the people." Micah said._

" _What are you planning?" Richard asked._

" _Your mother teaches at one of the ten most prestigious private institutes for children in the United States right?" Micah asked._

" _Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Richard asked._

" _Think about this. How much sympathy would you get if a national tragedy happened and she was a victim in it?" Micah said._

" _What?" Richard said, before looking at his father._

" _Your mother wants you to succeed. She has always said she'd give up her life for you. It's time for her to own up to those words." Aldo said_

" _You're willing to kill your own wife, on top of innocent children just so I can win the presidency." Richard shouts at his father, as he stands up._

" _It will never blow back onto you." Micah calmly spoke. "The children die. Your mother dies. You openly stand against this and become a hero. You'll win easily. All you have to do is fund my project and I'll take care of the rest."_

" _This is not right. I am not allowing kids to die. They are our future." Richard said._

" _The future is you. Kids can always be produced. Losing this set of kids will be for the greater good of this nation." Micah said._

" _I can't." Richard said_

" _Richard, listen to me." Aldo said. "Micah has selected 50 children across America to participate in a killing game. Ten of those children will survive that game and commit this heinous act. You won't be able to stop it. Either you join and get something out of it or you don't and suffer knowing that your mother died for nothing."_

 _End Flashback_

"I had no choice Damian. I know that I was wrong, but I wanted to take Despair down. I can't do that with Anarchy running around. I need your help." Richard begged.

Damian lowers his bat and looks at Richard. Then he simply nods, causing the President to smile.

* * *

 **(King Wagner Hospital)**

Detrick lays on the bed with his hand wrapped with bandages. Around him was his friends from Hope. Rey Pantera and CJ Hawk were seated in chairs while Erin Frost sat on the floor. Natalia was sitting on the window sill.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor." CJ said

"It's better for your back according to Yoga God, Wii Fit Trainer." Erin said as she sits cross legged on the ground.

"But it's dirty, also that's a video game character." CJ said

"You must've cleaned it if you're ability to clean tables were any indication." Erin said, getting a chuckle from Detrick.

"I'm not a Janitor, I'm just a wrestler!" CJ shot back.

"Speaking of which, you have a big match tonight." Rey Pantera said.

"Yeah. Me and Jason. It's going to be a tough match, but I'm going to win. Then, this Sunday, Me & Detrick are going to beat Jason Malice and Casey Harris. You know if your hand is healed" CJ said

"I'll be out of here before Sunday." Detrick said.

"CJ, take this match seriously. This isn't friendly competition. I want Detrick going into the tag match with someone he can trust." Rey said.

"I trust both of them." Detrick said.

"Jason Sabre is going to turn on you." Rey said. "He even said he'd rather be in Despair."

"That was just him getting worked up. He would never join them." Detrick said

"You're letting your friendship cloud your mind. He is no good." Rey said.

"It is because of that friendship that I can't believe that. I know him. You don't." Detrick said, before Rey sighed and stood up.

"Be careful, my son." Rey said, before signalling at Erin and CJ to leave the room with him. They do, leaving Detrick to look at Natalia.

"You have your own big match tonight." Detrick said. "Are you nervous?"

Natalia stayed quiet as she looked outside of the window. Natalia didn't look at Detrick or speak. She then walked toward the door as Detrick looked on, hearing the sound of footsteps and the door slamming shut.

"Nattie…" Detrick slips out.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another exciting night of ACW action. Tonight's main event will be Jason Sabre vs CJ Hawk and the winner will team with Detrick Cyrus at ACW Retaliation, which by the way, is this Sunday!" David said

"I can't believe I'm rooting for that nerd. But I hope CJ beats Sabre after what he did to me. In fact, I have sent Jason Sabre a list of demands on what he has to do in order to make it up to me. Including admitting that he has a huge dick and that's why girls break up with him." Evan said, chuckling.

"For the last time, that's not an insult!" David groans. "Moving on, Genocide will face another one of your favorites, Ash Russo."

"That man is murderer! Don't even use his name positively again. He should be executed with Jason Sabre!" Evan exclaims

"Okay I understand Ash, but Jason only punched you in the face." David said

"That's basically the same thing as murdering hundreds of children." Evan said

"You disgust me." David said

"Speaking of disgusting, Diamondust will take on Natalia Rodriguez for the ACW Womens Championship later tonight. Diamondust has been playing mind games for weeks with her. It's all coming to an end tonight as we're days away from Retaliation." Evan said

 **Auschwitz, the meaning of pain  
The way that I want you to die  
Slow death, immense decay  
Showers that cleanse you of your life**

"By the way, I have to point out how you support Genocide, a murder who killed a tribe on purpose, but hate Ash Russo, who was forced into it as a child." David said.

"Yeah...well….Genocide's friends with Seth Sullivan so….uh….he's cool!" Evan said

"You're a disgrace." David said

"That's a lie. My podcast is lit." Evan said

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?**

"Ash Russo is a man driven by vengeance. Some say that he's a vigilante, others say that he's a criminal." David said

"When we talk about real life superheroes, we don't talk about Ash Russo. We talk about people like The Police Force, Damian Crowe and Seth Sullivan." Evan said

"Ash's version of justice is very radical in execution." David said

"I was told that he invaded Seth's house and burned all of his snakes. This man needs to be taken to justice or better yet….death...at the hands of Seth Sullivan. And I have no doubts that he will be, because Seth will strike back." Evan said

The bell rings as both men stand in their corners. Ash runs out of his corner like a sprinter, but Genocide catches him and puts him on the second turnbuckle. Before Genocide could strike, Ash kicks him square in the face to force him back and hits a diving Front Dropkick. Ash gets to his feet so he can deliver a Calf kick on Genocide, before trying to Irish whip him, but Genocide reverses it. Ash jumps over the top rope and perfectly lands on the ring apron. Genocide charges at him, only for Ash to pull the ropes down and force Genocide to fly over them and crash onto the floor. Ash waits for Genocide to get up, before running off the ring apron and hitting a Hurricanrana!

"Ash Russo has the upper hand on the Snake Tribe member, but can he keep it up?" David asked

"I hope not." Evan comments

Ash picks Genocide up and slides him back into the ring, before entering himself. Ash quickly puts Genocide in a headlock, following the hot start. Genocide attempts a back suplex, but Russo shifts his body while in the air and turns it into an inside cradle. Genocide quickly kicks out, but when he gets up, Ash catches him with a spin kick to the gut. Ash then runs towards the ropes and Handsprings off the ropes, using no hands, but comes back into a forearm to the back of the head. Ash is on all fours, but Geoncide lifts him up, before hitting a headbutt to the back of the head. Genocide drags Ash near the ropes and steps onto the ring apron. Genocide goes for a Slingshot Splash, but Ash rolls out of the way. Genocide crashes onto the floor as Ash gets up on the ring apron. Ash springboards but someone pushes him off.

"Russell Black just pushed Ash off! The ref's calling for a Disqualification!" David calls as Russell enters the ring.

"Brilliant plan by Seth. Sacrifice the payday for vengeance." Evan said

Ash gets to his feet, only for Russell to hit the smaller man with a big boot. Russell helps Genocide up and the two stomp on the smaller man. Naturally, the crowd boos the Cobra Club as Genocide picks Ash up and delivers a spinning backfist. Suddenly they hear cheers from the crowd and look around to see Roman McIntyre, Jasper Cage and Lacey Alvarez standing on the ring apron. Russell and Genocide don't back down. The three Anarchy members enter the ring. Russell throws a big boot, knocking Jasper down, but is soon him by a Superman punch from Roman. Genocide swings at Lacey, but the girl ducks and delivers a 540 kick, which Roman follows up with a Silent Kill (Spear)! The crowd cheers as the two Cobra Club members roll to the outside. Ash is helped to his feet by Jasper.

"Where's Sullivan?" Asked Ash.

"I don't know." Jasper said, before the lights went out in the arena. Suddenly someone appeared on the screen. A loud mixed reaction is heard as Richard Montoya is seen.

"Hello Ash, I have returned to ACW. But I did not come alone. There will come a time where we will go face to face and discuss the truth of everything that's happened between us. There will also be a time where I tell the public the truth. For now, I ask for patience and apologize from my absence. However, I will not apologize for what will happen to you. You are no hero, Ash Russo. You are a menace to this society and you will be dealt with, but it will not be by my hands. Last week, you broke into my friends home and took away something precious from him. The charm and jokes from Seth Sullivan has died. Now you will face your judgement in hell when you step inside the first ever Devil's Playground match with him at ACW Retaliation on Sunday." Richard said, before the lights turned on to reveal a 20 foot structure similar to the original Hell in a Cell surrounding the ring. Ash looks around before seeing Seth Sullivan sitting on top of the cell with not a joint, but a cigarette in his mouth. Ash looks up at Sullivan from inside the ring, who looks back down at him. Both eyes were filled with vengeance and hatred.

"The President is back and he brought hell with him." David said.

"Congratulations Ash, you changed Seth. Therefore, you wrote your own death certificate." Evan said

* * *

 **(Rey Wagner Hospital)**

Detrick Cyrus lays on his bed watching tv, before hearing his door open. He shifts his head to see Jason Sabre step into the room.

"I finally found what hospital you were at." Jason said.

"My Hope friends kept it a secret from you, didn't they." Detrick said.

"Yeah. This might surprise you but despite my charm, great decision making and rugged handsomeness, they don't like me. Maybe except that Natalia chick. I've seen her give me the look." Jason jokes.

"Watch it little brother." Detrick said, causing Jason to chuckle.

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" Jason said, referencing his bad hand.

"It'll be fully healed soon." Detrick said.

"Good, I can't wait till Sunday. You know, after I beat Steve Urkel tonight." Jason said.

"CJ is a really good wrestler." Detrick said.

"There's no denying that. He is a bad everything else though." Jason said, before the two heard the door open. "God dammit, not you!"

"Best buddy!" Ray Kiran said before lifting his hand up for a high five. Jason just stood there. "Don't leave a brother hanging."

"I want my brother to hang on a noose. I'd say the same about you, but it would probably break under all your weight." Jason said

"Hey, give me some credit,I only gained five pounds this month and I pooped out three of them." Kiran said.

"I didn't need to hear that." Detrick said

"Oh, Detrick. I came here to cheer you up after that brutal beatdown that you suffered last week at the hands of Despair." Kiran said, before taking off his Spongebob backpack and unzipping it, before reaching out and handing him a book.

"Tales from the Torture Chamber by Anthony Dre." Detrick said.

"I even got it autographed." Kiran said, before flipping to the title page.

"Why does it just say Ant?" Detrick asked

"Because I didn't know how to spell the rest of it." Kiran said, getting the two to look at him. He realized what he said and ripped the page out of the book, before shoving it into his mouth and eating it. "I got other cool stuff too guys."

Ray Kiran then dug into his backpack, before pulling out a Jason Sabre action figure with a arm missing.

"What happened to my action figure's arm?" Jason asked

"It looked tasty." Kiran said, before looking at Sabre's actual arm.

"It you even try it, I'll punch you so hard that you'll feel it on all five of your chins." Jason threatens.

"Okay Okay. Hey guys, I brought a 21 Pilots and other rock bands trivia game. Who wants to play?" Kiran asked

"I'd love too- Well not really, but I have a match tonight, so I'm heading to the Staples Center. Detrick wants to play though." Jason said as he starts to leave.

"What?! Jason!" Detrick shouts as Sabre leaves, forcing Ray Kiran and Detrick Cyrus to be alone.

"Hey Detrick after this game, do you want to join Operation WFA? It's pretty cool. You can be a doctor" Kiran said

"If I was a doctor, I'd just give out bandages for everything." Detrick replied

"Wow, you should totally be an actual doctor." Kiran said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard sits in his office smiling as Russell and Genocide stand near the door. Katarina Love enters the room. She looks at the Cobra Club members, before walking over to Richard's desk.

"I'm glad you're back." Katarina said.

"I wasn't expecting a member of Despair to say such things." Richard said

"No, I'm not happy to see you. I'm just glad that Furno Moxley and Nyx Rosewood have to be put back on a leash now that you're back." Katarina said.

"Yes, I've heard of what they've been doing while I was gone. However, I want to harness your feud with them for the entertainment of the viewing audience. I want you to find a male partner to team you against Furno Moxley and Nyx Rosewood at Retaliation." Richard said

"Where am I going to find a man this close to the event?" Asked Katarina.

"Wait one second honey." Came a familar voice. Suddenly the door opened up and an older African American man walks in. He wore suspenders to hold up his slacks and was wearing a plaid button up shirt. He also had a fedora on. He looks at Genocide and Russell, before taking off his fedora and bowing to them. "Gentlemen."

"Who are you?" Asked Richard Montoya as he approached.

"Who am I? You're the President of the United States and you don't know who I am. Brush up yo history dummy, I'm a war veteran. The cool kids call me Papa Hawk. My disappointment of a son calls me Pops. Probably because that's what he wish he got when he stepped into the ring for a match." Papa Hawk said

"Why are you here?" Richard asked.

"Well Dick-" Papa Hawk said

"Richard."

"Don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying, I am here for one reason and that's to watch my son main event and lose to that Jason boy. The poor Nomad one, not the general from Despair. But while I was walking in the hallway I noticed a couple things. One some fatboy ate all the catering-" Papa Hawk said

"That's Ray Kiran. He does that." Richard said

"Well, secondly, I noticed this beautiful- and I do mean beautiful-" Papa Hawk said, before looking at Katarina and winking at her. "-woman in need. That's why I'm offering my services. You see, I have a client who trains at Papa Hawk's Real Wrestling School who is ready to take the world by storm. And just like her, he's loaded. His name is Michael Alexander."

"That's your choice Katarina." Richard said.

"I have no choice." Katarina said.

"Great. Now how about you and me get to know each other." Papa Hawk said.

"Uh...I would, but I don't want to be the stepmother of a loser like CJ Hawk." Katarina said, before getting out of her seat and walking out of the office

"Dammit CJ! You big dorky little dummy! You ruin everything!" Papa Hawk rants

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

"Evan Neal, it is time for the ACW Womens Championship match." David said.

"This is going to be very interesting. I wonder how Natalia will be after all the mind games that Diamondust has played." Evan said

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"Diamondust has stalked Natalia for almost two months. She is a creep." David said

"I can't disagree. I tried to get some words from her, but she said that she doesn't talk to people me. I guess she doesn't like sexy boys." Evan said

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"Look at Natalia, she's not peppy, she's not happy. She looks- scared." David said

"It's time for her to face or fears or lose the ACW Womens Championship. Natalia Rodriguez meets her nightmare. Will it be too much for her?" Evan questions

The bell rings as Natalia looks across from Diamondust. She's visibly trembling as Diamondust waves at her. Natalia slowly tries to walk toward the center of the ring as Diamondust is already there, but stops and flinches when Diamondust pretends to lunge at her. Natalia ends up falling on her backside and looks up at Diamondust who laughs. The crowd chants 'Nattie', trying to support her. She gets to her feet as Diamondust calls for a lock up. Natalia gets up and approaches Diamondust, before locking up with her. Diamondust then goes behind her and puts on a waist lock, before shifting her hands upwards and squeezes on Natalia's C Cups. Diamondust lets go as Natalia turns around,with her hands over her chest. Diamondust hits Natalia with a Hip attack, before picking her up and hitting her with Crushed Diamondust (Swinging Reverse STO)! Diamondust pins her

"New Champion!" Evan said

….

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

"No Way!" David said

….

….

…

…..

3!

"It's over. After 1:45, we have crowned our second ACW Womens Champion in Diamondust." Evan said

"Natalia's fears overtook her. Diamondust took advantage of that and is champion. This is not the happy ending that people wanted" David said

"It doesn't matter. Natalia was squashed. The era of Diamondust has begun." Evan said.

* * *

 **(Rey Wagner Hospital)**

Jason Sabre is walking down the halls as people pass him bye. Jason then stops as he notices a presence behind him. He turns around to see Giselle leaning against a door. Giselle uses her index finger for him to come over, before walking through a pair of doors. Jason knows that he has no choice and follows her inside, only to see a mini church.

"Two sinners in a house of god." Giselle says as she approached the front of the room, where the shrine is. Jason followed behind her.

"It's more like an apartment." Jason said as she watched Giselle drop to her knees and pray. Jason just stayed quiet until she gets up. "I wasn't expecting you to be the praying type."

"I used to pray every day for freedom." Giselle said.

"You still haven't got it." Jason said.

"I will once you join Despair." Giselle said.

"I'm fighting Despair on Sunday." Jason said.

"Turn on Detrick." Giselle said.

"I'm not Judas. I don't turn on friends." Jason said.

"Not even for your children?" Giselle asked.

"It might not even be mine." Jason said.

"It is and Azriel is not going to raise him well or with any sympathy for his situation. Your child will live in a cold environment if Azriel lets him." Giselle said

"Azriel isn't cold enough to kill a baby." Jason said

"He killed multiple children in a killing game and then even more as a Child of Despair. Killing is in his blood and it is with no remorse." Giselle said.

"Even so...I can't do it. I know that it's not right." Jason said.

"Sacrifice your bond with Detrick for your future or Detrick will sacrifice his bond with you for his success. I know that this is tough, but not everyone can be happy at the end of the story. It is time Jason." Giselle said as she stood inches away from Sabre.

"No….it's not." Jason said before turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Are you actually giving up your child's life for your friendship!?" Giselle shouts causing Jason to stop and think. "Why can't you think?! Why are you so loyal to him! He's done nothing for you! You gave him that mask!"

Jason turns his head towards her

"How do you know?" Jason quietly says

"You gave him everything?! And what did you get in return? He wouldn't even be in Hope if it wasn't for you." Giselle said, yelling for the first time. "I know Jason. I know, that years ago, you switched test papers with him so he could get into Hope. It should've been you, but you gave up all the fame, so he could be happy. How did he return the favor? He left! And you still want to be on his side. You're an idiot Jason! This is why everyone left you behind, because you let them!"

Jason froze up. Giselle walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Think about that." Giselle said, before walking out the door. Sabre stood there alone. He looked back at the shrine of the lord and savior on the cross. He bowed his head, before dropping to him knees. He closed his eyes and bent over.

" _Why?" he thought "Why is this the choice I have to make and why can't I choose!"_

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Alexis's mansion; Game Room)**

Jesus Garza is playing pool with a slightly shorter Hispanic man. He shoots the white ball and accidentally hits the eight ball in the pocket.

"Shit!" Jesus Garza said.

"That's three wins for me and zero for you. You wanna pay up amigo?" The guy said.

"Listen, Rey, I don't have the money right now." Jesus said, before noticing Alexis enter the room. "Hey chica, let me borrow some money."

"Call me chica again and you can borrow my high heel up your ass." Alexis said.

"She's all business tonight." Rey said.

"Aguayo, how was the run up in Cali?" Alexis asked.

"It was easy." Rey said.

"Good. You two need to go back up there for something." Alexis said.

"Freddy again? Or is it Jacob?" Jesus said.

"Both." Alexis asked

"Is it time to kill both of them?" Jesus asked.

"Kill Jacob. Leave Freddy alive." Alexis said

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you still have a thing for him." Jesus said.

"Keep wondering about things like that and then the next thing you'll be wondering about is why you're on my hitlist." Alexis said.

"Understood." Jesus salutes.

"They're supposed to be having dinner on Sunday. It'll be rented out. That's when you're going to do it." Alexis said

"What's the point of renting out a restaurant?" Rey Aguayo questions

"Just to show off your money. I'm going to really enjoy killing those two" Jesus said.

* * *

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"It is main event time on this chaotic episode of ACW. The winner of this match will team with Detrick Cyrus on Sunday in their tag match against Jason Malice & Casey Harris." David said

"CJ Hawk usually just wants to have a good match. Tonight is not about that. Jason dropped this man with a Final Blow and last week, attacked his mentor, Rey Pantera. This is personal." Evan said

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"Jason Sabre does not walk with Hope." David said

"I know. He walks with Despair and he'll turn on Detrick if he's given the chance. He can't be trusted. He's a villain." Evan said

"Anybody who punches you in the face is a hero in my book." David said.

The bell rings as the fans hush at the sight of Jason Sabre and CJ Hawk staring a hole through each other. Jason Sabre starts to talk trash as both men walk to the center of the ring. The crowd can feel something building. CJ Hawk then pie faces Sabre to the shock of the crowd. Sabre immediately gets in CJ's face, still talking trash, with a lot of intensity in his voice. Suddenly CJ Hawk slaps the Ace across the face. Sabre looks shocked for a second, before going right back at CJ and pushing CJ down on his ass. Hawk is shocked by the force, but gets back to his feet, only for Sabre to pay him back from earlier with a slap to the face. CJ is sent into the corner from the slap. He checks his mouth, before looking over at Sabre.

"This is getting intense and we're just starting." Evan said.

"Sometimes you need to sit back and just enjoy the wrestling. This might be one of those times." David said

Jason and CJ both had the same idea, so they lock up with each other. Sabre quickly forces CJ back against the ropes, causing the ref to force a break. Sabre does, but doesn't let his guard down for one second. CJ is doing the same, wary of a cheapshot. Sabre backs up as CJ steps out of the ropes. The two begin to circle each other, before locking up again. This time, CJ has a much more intense stance as he forces the smaller Jason back into the ropes. Once again, the ref calls for a clean break, and CJ agrees. CJ then takes the chance to challenge Sabre to lock up with him again, clearly with something to prove. Jason obliges and locks up with 'The Wrestler.' CJ immediately does a headlock takedown, but Sabre rolls backwards into a pin to make him let go, before the ref could count. Both jump to their feet, but Hawk gets a shot in across his face, before doing a snapmare. CJ then goes back to the headlock. The Ace is easily able to slip out and put CJ in his own headlock. CJ quickly gets to his feet and back's Jason into the ropes before pushing him off. Sabre bounces off the opposite ropes and comes back with a running spinning elbow to knock Hawk down. Sabre then continues to run off the ropes and jumps over CJ's body while he's on the floor. Jason comes off the ropes once again, but CJ drops toe holds him and goes for the Twisted Claw (TJP Style kneebar.), but Jason scrambles out of it and towards the ropes.

"That was close for Jason. CJ almost caught him with the Twisted Claw." David said

CJ seems to be proud of himself as Jason uses the ropes to get up. The two men lock up again. CJ Hawk gets behind Sabre and pushes him into the ropes, before catching him with a Hip Toss. CJ notices the crowd is loudly booing him, which catches him off guard. Jason is able to roll away and get to his feet. CJ and Jason decide to lock up again, this time, Sabre takes CJ down with a headlock takedown, before CJ drapes his free leg across Sabre's throat and put him in a headscissors. Sabre quickly pushes his legs off of him and gets to his feet. CJ tries to get up, but Jason catches him with a chop to the chest. CJ fires back with a right hand, before Sabre chops him again. Sabre throws a few more knife edge chops, lighting up the pectorals of CJ Hawk, but CJ slaps Sabre across the face to stop him. CJ rubs his hurt chest, but Sabre is back on the attack with rapid fire chops. The crowd can barely keep up as CJ drops to one knee after 22 chops, before Sabre spins around and connects with a thrust kick to the face, knocking Hawk down.

The crowd chants "Jason Sabre!" in an absolutely frenzy after that as Jason lets CJ Hawk stand up in the corner, before doing a running uppercut on him. He then follows up with even more rapid fire chops. CJ's skin is turning crimson as Jason has hit around 16 chops in the same place before. The crowd is electrified as Jason stops for one second to build up tension, then he connects with the stiffest and loudest chop yet, cutting over the pectoral of CJ Hawk. CJ staggers out of the corner, trying to breath, but Jason doesn't give him a chance as he hits a running knee to the back to knock CJ flat on his face. Jason picks CJ up and is about to go for another chop, but CJ catches him and drops Jason back down onto the mat. CJ seems to be going for a crossface!

"Jason uses that move, but calls it Last Breath. I love this disrespect!" Evan said

But before CJ can get both arms locked around the face of Jason, he rolls to the side, causing Hawk to roll away due to momentum. Sabre gets up as CJ is getting up near the corner. Sabre charges at him, but CJ moves out of the wat. Sabre stops himself from hitting the corner, but CJ attempts a Straight Jacket Suplex from behind. He crosses Sabre's arms for it, but drops down and uses his weight to pull CJ, head first into the middle turnbuckle. Jason grabs him in a waist lock, but CJ grabs the top rope, before Jason can hit a German suplex. The Ace thinks quick and clubs Hawk in the back, before slamming his head off the top turnbuckle. CJ steps out of the corner, holding himself up with the rope. Jason then runs toward CJ, jumps up and wraps his legs around CJ's neck. Sabre then attempts to Hurricanrana him to the outside, but CJ Hawk holds on. CJ lifts him up into a powerbomb position, before twisting him into a seated position on his shoulder. CJ Hawk connects with an Electric Chair Driver! CJ goes for the pin.

…

1

….

…

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

"Impressive power by CJ Hawk, who is really coming into his own against Jason Sabre." David said

"He's lasted a little over ten minutes with Jason. The man deserves some credit." Evan said

CJ looks at the ref, who tells him it was two. CJ tries to pick Jason up, but Jason goes for a surprise Final Blow (RKO). But CJ smartly pushes him off and then catches him with a Schoolboy!

…..

Kick out at 0.97

Both get to their feet and it's Jason who strikes first with another chop to the cut on CJ's chest. Jason then leaps in the air and hits the Best Dropkick in the Business to a massive pop. Jason goes for a pin, but it's only good for a 1.5! Jason then runs off the ropes as CJ gets up. Jason ducks underneath a clotheslines and uses the ropes to stop himself from rebounding as CJ was waiting for him. The two look at each other as the crowd give them a standing ovation.

"A-C-W!" Chants are heard as the two look each other with intense looks. Jason and CJ decide to lock up again. This time Jason wins by doing a wrist lock and following it with a sit down armbreaker. CJ grabs his arm as Jason sees his chance to run off the ropes and hit a Slingblade on CJ. But Jason is on the attack right after, as he continuously stomps on the arm of CJ Hawk. CJ rolls away, near the ropes and uses it to get up. But while CJ rest his arm on the top rope, Jason hitting a running dropkick to it. Jason quickly grabs CJ's arm and wraps it around the top rope, before punching away at him. The ref starts his five count and Sabre stops, right before he's DQ'ed.

The camera catches the pain on CJ's face as Jason stays on the attack by grabbing him from behind and running him towards the corner, ramming him shoulder first into the post. Jason then pulls CJ out, before locking in a Flying Crossarm breaker! The crowd starts a dueling "Let's go CJ/ CJ Sucks!" chant with the fans being 20/80 in Jason's favor. CJ is struggling as Jason is in total control. CJ continuously tries to readjust his body to touch the bottom ropes. Eventually, after a lot of struggle, CJ get's both his feet on the bottom rope. Sabre breaks after the ref counts to four as the crowd give CJ a respectable applause for the effort.

"We are over 15 minutes into this technical masterpiece between the Ace and the Wrestler." David said

"Jason's been targeting the arm it has taken it's toll on CJ already. He's going to have to show some guts to make it through this match and win." Evan said

The ref restrains Jason Sabre, who wants to stay on top of CJ, who is laying on the ring mat next to the bottom rope. The ref forces Jason back as you him yell 'You wanna wrestle! Let's fucking wrestle' CJ loosens his arm by shaking it, before starting to get up. Sabre is right on CJ with a barrage of punches. Sabre grabs his hurt arm and pulls him out of the ropes, but Hawk pushes him away with his good hand. CJ tries to catch him with a Step up Enziguri, but Jason ducks underneath. CJ crashes onto the ring mat, but Jason picks him up and turns him around before kicking him in the gut. Double Underhook Backbreaker connects, but Sabre grabs CJ's bad arm and drags him up. Sabre goes to Irish whip Hawk, but doesn't let go and instead goes to whip him into the opposite set of ropes. But once again he doesn't go and spins around to fake an Irish whip and hyperextend the arm. He then does it one more time, this time letting go. CJ Hawk rebounds into a Slingblade. Sabre goes for the pin.

…

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

…

Kick out at 2.45

"Jason Sabre has picked apart CJ's arm brilliantly. Absolutely genius execution." David said

"It doesn't change the fact that he wants to win this match so he can turn on Detrick." Evan said

Sabre looks around at the crowd, who greets him with a massive ovation. Sabre then does his hand gun as he points it at CJ who is on one knee. Jason goes for the Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike). But, CJ jumps in the air and hits a desperation Spinning Heel Kick! Jason crumbles as CJ bends over, holding his arm. CJ is in a lot of pain, but still grabs Jason's leg, ready for the Twisted Claw, but Jason kicks him right on the bad arm. Hawk drops the leg and walks away from Sabre. Sabre gets to his feet and hits a wheel kick on CJ. Sabre goes for the pin, but Hawk gets his shoulder up at 2.5!

"Jason smartly forced CJ to use the bad arm to kick out as 20 minutes have elapsed." David points out

CJ rolls to his outside, but Sabre follows behind. Sabre clubs CJ drop behind and slams his head against the ring apron. Jason then delivers another stiff chop to the chest to wake the crowd up, before attempting to Irish Whip CJ into the steps. But somehow CJ reverses and Jason crashes into the steps. Jason immediately grabs his knee. Both men seem hurt as the crowd duels with 'Let's go Sabre, Let's go Hawk'. The crowd is still mostly behind the Ace, but the gutsy performance of CJ has gained admiration from some fans. CJ rolls into the ring, before rolling back out to break the refs count. CJ then walks over to Sabre and stomps on his knee. As he does this you can visibly see him try to shake his arm loose. CJ rolls him into the ring, before getting in himself. He then put Sabre's leg on the middle rope, before jumping up and sitting all his weight down on it as the crowd begins to turn on CJ again. The leg of Jason contorts as CJ does it again. He then sets it up and does it for a third time. He then slides outside of the ring again, before grabbing Jason's leg from inside the ring and forcing him near the steel post. CJ Hawk then slams the leg against the steel post. CJ then quickly grabs both his legs and wraps them around the post, before locking in a Figure Four leg lock!

"CJ Hawk is targeting the leg like Jason targeted his arm," Evan said

Jason Sabre is yelling out as he has his hands on his head. The ref starts the five count. CJ lets go, before trying to do it again. But Sabre uses his legs to pull CJ forward and knock him head first into the post. Jason rolls away from the post and gets to his feet. Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Sabre connects with a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) to the outside! The crowd is hyped as Sabre and CJ lay on the floor. The ref begins his count. A 'Go Ace!' chant can be heard as the ref hits three and Sabre sits up. Sabre picks CJ up as the ref hits five and rolls him in. CJ starts to get up as Jason gets on the ring apron. Hawk surprises Sabre with a punch to the head. Sabre is rocked, but CJ is tired and steps back to create some distance. Sabre gets back into the ring and runs toward CJ, but Hawk hits a low dropkick to the bad leg, sending Jason tumbling to the floor.

Both men are down again as CJ continuously tries to loosen his arm. "Jason Sabre! Jason Fucking Sabre! Jason Sabre Yeah!" chant in the tune of Raw's across the nation theme is heard as Hawk is visibly frustrated over his injury and the crowd turning on him and favoring the Nomad. Then to the surprise of everyone, Jason pulls CJ Hawk back down and locks in the Last Breath (Crippler Crossface)! The crowd explodes as Jason desperately pulls back on the submission hold. CJ is digging down deep and moves closer to the bottom ropes. Meanwhile Sabre is trying everything to get him to tap. He looks like he's about to pop CJ's head off his neck and shoulders. But in the end, CJ makes the ropes, once again earning applause from LA. Sabre lets go and lays next to Hawk, tired. Eventually he gets up. Jason bends down to pick CJ up, but Hawk pulls him down and locks in his own Crossface! The crowd can't believe it as Jason is trapped in his own submission. They are on their feet…

…..

…..

…..

Sabre get's to the bottom ropes and now it's Hawk's turn to lay next to Sabre. A loud 'Fight Forever' chant is heard, before chants of 'A-C-W' follow. CJ slowly gets to his feet with Jason doing the same. Jason tries to throw a chop, but CJ side steps and sweeps his bad leg with a kick. CJ then grabs Jason's leg and turns him around, before finally locking in the Twisted Claw. Jason can be heard yelling as CJ screams himself. "Tap out!" shouts CJ. "Fuck no!" Jason replies. Sabre reaches toward the ropes but it seems out of reach. CJ is in his own pain, fighting his arm injury as Jason uses his arms to push his chest off the ring mat. Jason slowly crawls toward the ropes using his hand. But he drops back down to his chest.

…

Sabre reaches

…

But CJ let's go and pulls Sabre back, before locking the Twisted Claw in again

…

"Let's go Sabre!" is heard as Jason looks around while the pain is overcoming him.

…

…

…

But Sabre doesn't give up! Jason crawls and slides his own closer to the bottom rope.

"He's going to make it to the bottom rope. Talk about his attitude all you want, but never deny the fighting spirit of Jason Sabre!" Shout's David as Jason reaches the ropes.

CJ let's go instantly as over half an hour has passed. Sabre slowly makes his way to his feet limping with CJ doing the same, favoring an arm. Jason goes for the Final Blow! But CJ pushes him off. Jason rebounds off the ropes and catches CJ's bad arm by the wrist as he ducks underneath a clothesline from his good arm. Final Strike (Rainmaker) to the Wrestler! Sabre still has the bad arm and hits second Final Strike! The he picks him up and does a third one! Jason still has control of the arm and picks CJ up. CJ is leaning against Sabre. Jason says "You're a great wrestler, but you're not the Ace of Wrestling.", before dropping him with a hard Final Blow that shakes the ring. He rolls Hawk over and pins him.

….

1

….

…..

….

….

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"It's over! After 32:34 of amazing wrestling, Jason Sabre has earned the right to team with his best friend, Detrick Cyrus at ACW Retaliation on Sunday. If they beat Jason Malice and Casey Harris, then they'll main event ACW Final Destination against Azriel." David said

"CJ Hawk was excellent and brought his A game tonight. In the end, he lost. But he can pick up a win, this Sunday at ACW Retaliation as he faces Grimm, a member Despair who helped in the assault last week." Evan said.

"Also, following her loss tonight, Natalia has entered the Chosen Five. This Sunday, she will face her best friend Erin Frost and the women she defeated in the Finals of the ACW Womens Championship tournament, Lacey Alvarez." David said

"Then, CJ's father, Papa Hawk will make his managerial debut as his client, Michael Alexander will team with Katarina Love to take on Nyx Rosewood and Furno Moxley." Evan said

"And our main event will describe Retaliation perfectly. Two men will enter the Devil's Playground. Both might not walk out. Ash Russo vs Seth Sullivan. One is on a mission for revenge against Richard Montoya and all of his allies. The other is on a mission for revenge for the snakes that he cherished. If you missed tonight, then you should be ashamed of yourself for missing a classic between Sabre and Hawk. If you miss ACW Retaliation, then you're just a lost cause. Tune in to this massive Pay-Per-View event, this Sunday. Until then, goodnight!" David said

* * *

 **A/N: And the Go home show is done. We started off with a flashback to Richard Montoya's side of the Children of Despair story. And also how he got Damian Crowe to join him. God dammit, Micah Hyde and Richard's dad, Aldo Montoya. Also Detrick was visited by friends. His friendship with Sabre was questioned, before Natalia's silence spoke volumes about her state of mind. Ash Russo beat Genocide by DQ, before Anarchy saved him. Richard made his return. Devil's Playground was booked and Seth has...changed. Detrick was visited by Jason and then Ray Kiran. Papa Hawk debuted to offer his client to Katarina, before CJ screwed up his chances with her. Diamondust easily beat the creeped out Natalia. Jason and Giselle met up in a hospital's chapel and some more truth behind Sabre and Detrick's friendship was spilt. Will Jason give in to Despair? Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo played pool. Alexis set up a mission. Jacob and Freddy are fucked. Then Jason Sabre beat CJ Hawk in a great match.**

* * *

 _Chosen 5 (Female)_

 _5\. Adela Harroway_

 _4\. Erin Frost_

 _3\. Lacey Alvarez_

 _2\. Natalia Rodriguez_

 _1\. Katarina Love_

 _Chosen 5 (Male)_

 _5\. Grimm_

 _4\. Detrick Cyrus_

 _3\. Ash Russo_

 _2\. Jason Malice_

 _1\. Jason Sabre_

* * *

 **ACW Retaliation Card**

Triple Threat: Natalia Rodriguez vs Lacey Alvarez vs Erin Frost

Grimm vs CJ Hawk

Mixed Tag Team Match: Furno Moxley & Nyx Rosewood vs Michael Alexander & Katarina Love (W/ Papa Hawk & Nevah Maria)

If Sabre & Cyrus win, they face Azriel at Final Destination: Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Malice & Casey Harris

Devil's Playground: Ash Russo vs Seth Sullivan


	18. Episode 14: Retaliation Part 1

**Never Meant to belong from the Bleach OST** plays as we go to the chapel in the hospital to flashback to Episode 13.

"Turn on Detrick." Giselle said.

"I'm not Judas. I don't turn on friends." Jason said.

"Not even for your children?" Giselle asked.

"It might not even be mine." Jason said.

"It is and Azriel is not going to raise him well or with any sympathy for his situation. Your child will live in a cold environment if Azriel lets him." Giselle said

"Azriel isn't cold enough to kill a baby." Jason said

"He killed multiple children in a killing game and then even more as a Child of Despair. Killing is in his blood and it is with no remorse." Giselle said.

"Even so...I can't do it. I know that it's not right." Jason said.

"Sacrifice your bond with Detrick for your future or Detrick will sacrifice his bond with you for his success. I know that this is tough, but not everyone can be happy at the end of the story. It is time Jason." Giselle said as she stood inches away from Sabre.

"No….it's not." Jason said before turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Are you actually giving up your child's life for your friendship!?" Giselle shouts causing Jason to stop and think. "Why can't you think?! Why are you so loyal to him! He's done nothing for you! You gave him that mask!"

Jason turns his head towards her

"How do you know?" Jason quietly says

"You gave him everything?! And what did you get in return? He wouldn't even be in Hope if it wasn't for you." Giselle said, yelling for the first time. "I know Jason. I know, that years ago, you switched test papers with him so he could get into Hope. It should've been you, but you gave up all the fame, so he could be happy. How did he return the favor? He left! And you still want to be on his side. You're an idiot Jason! This is why everyone left you behind, because you let them!"

Jason froze up. Giselle walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Think about that." Giselle said, before walking out the door. Sabre stood there alone. He looked back at the shrine of the lord and savior on the cross. He bowed his head, before dropping to him knees. He closed his eyes and bent over.

" **A choice must be made for Jason Sabre in his friends quest for retaliation "**

We see clips of Casey hitting Detrick in the back of the leg with the Scepter followed by him smashing it over his head and Malice ripping the Lucha Warrior's mic. Then Jason Malice punching him right on the bloody reaches into his long coat, before pulling out a knife. Azriel then looked at Detrick's hand that is on the table, before jabbing the knife down onto it.

" **But standing in his way was Detrick's other friends."**

CJ instantly gets his guard up as Jason Sabre walks in.

"Calm down midcarder of the year, it's just your friendly neighborhood Sabre. I'm here to check on my friend." Jason cracks.

"Where were you tonight? He's supposed to be your best friend and you weren't there to save him." CJ Said.

"Clearly your master has brainwashed you and made you believe that I am a public enemy to Hope. You need to step back and chill out. I wasn't in the building. I came down to the arena, the second I found out that Casey attacked him, then I took my car and came here to check on him." Jason said, before switching to the parking lot in Episode 12.

Rey looks Sabre straight in the eyes

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Rey said

"What?" Jason raises a brow.

"Last week, they didn't touch you and you attacked two members of Hope. This week, Detrick gets hit over the head with a scepter and a knife stabbed through his hand. CJ was there. Will was there. Where were you? On that podcast with Evan Neal, you got defensive when he brought up the potential of tension between you two. Are you using Detrick?" Rey said

"Are you fucking kidding me? " Jason said, getting Rey's face. "I'm not using anybody. I have a thousand problems right now. I was stuck in my locker room, because some chick-"

"You're friend's getting attacked and you stayed in a locker room for a girl! You are a selfish young man who made an enemy with Despair. Sooner or later, Detrick will accept what your true colors are." Rey said

"True colors? I'm not faking anything. He knows that." Jason said.

"You are not good. You're Despair. I know you are." Rey said

"Fuck you!" Sabre said, before throwing a punch at Rey. Suddenly the music stops.

" **And as his relationship with Detrick Cyrus was called into question, his romance with Giselle took an unexpected turn"**

"She's carrying the future of Despair inside of her. Isn't that right?" Micah laughed as Giselle looks up.

"She's pregnant?" Jason Malice said.

"Yes." Micah confirms as Azriel's eyes light up in rage. Malice quickly steps in front of Giselle as Azriel lunges at her.

"We need her lord." Jason Malice said. Azriel seeths, before lunging at a Angel of Death and punching him. **Will of Hearts from Bleach OST** starts to play as he then lifts him up with one hand by the throat and throws him across the room. He lets out a roar in absolute rage as Giselle watches. Angel of Death's try to restrain him only for Azriel to swing at all of them, taking his own army down, single handedly. Micah smiles at Azriel's rage, Giselle looks on in fear and Jason Malice tries his best to remain calm as he watches Azriel tear apart his soldiers. At least thirty Angels of Death lay on the floor with Azriel standing over them.

Flash forward to episode 13

"We need to talk." Giselle said.

"For the last time, fuck Despair. I'm not joining it!" Jason said

"This is about more than Despair. Something more important than that." Giselle said.

"Then what is it?! My fucking best friend is getting killed right now, because you somehow trapped me in this fucking room. What the hell is so important?" Jason said

"Maria Stefania Rosaline Gonzalez…" Giselle said

Jason's upset demeanor changed to one of silence and shock.

"She's your ex wife."

"Why do you-" Jason said

"Aria Annalyse Sabre...that's your daughter." Giselle spoke

"What are you doing? Why are you bringing them up? How do you even know about them?" Sabre questions.

"They're why you are the way you are. I dug around into your background. You lost her. You lost your daughter. Your two best friends left you alone. You lived alone until Detrick came back. The only reason you're here to help him is because you fear the thought of being alone again. I can tell by the fear on your face right now that I'm right." Giselle said.

Silence.

"You lost it all. Everything you loved left. But if you join Despair then everything will come back. You can have your wife. You can have a child. You can everything back once you dethrone Azriel." Giselle said.

"Maria and Arie aren't coming back." Sabre said

"I wasn't talking about them. I'm talking about us and our child." Giselle said

"Our child?" Sabre questions.

"Jason….I'm pregnant. This is your chance to reclaim everything you lost. All you have to do is join us. Please, do it for me. Do it for your baby. You can beat Azriel and end his reign of terror. Then you can lead a New Order across this nation and do whatever you want." Giselle said

 **"Just think about it. I would never leave you like she did. Our destiny is to rule together. This is fate Jason. It's time to accept it."** is heard in Giselle's voice as we close in on Jason's face. Sabre was stunned. No smartass jokes. No rage. Just stunned silence. Suddenly it transitions to Ash Russo in the ring, from Episode 10.

" **And as Jason chooses his fate...three men seek vengeance. One wants revenge for what happened to him as a child."**

"Richard Montoya it's time to face the truth. Seven years ago, you were elected as the president of the US, but you weren't the favorite to win, until a certain incident. That incident was when ten people went into schools and murdered many...many...many children. These ten children were called the Children of Despair. And when those children committed that tragedy, your presidential campaign benefited. Why? Because you stood against Despair, but that's a lie. You stand with Despair!" Ash said

"What?!" David comments as the crowd is silent

"And us, we're like Azriel, we're the children of Despair….and America...you elected the Father of Despair…" Ash said

" **For another, it's for letting the truth come out."**

"Where to sir?" The Limo driver asks

"Take me to the ghetto….I need to meet the Revenant to take care of that son of a bitch." Richard said. "Now hurry, before they find me."

"Yes sir." The Limo Driver said, before speeding off. Richard looks outside, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

" **And for the other, it's for a moment that changed his life forever…"**

"Don't take one more step." Ash said as he points of to Roman and Jasper standing over a restrained snake with Axes in their hands. "Unless you want your favorite snake to die."

"Sully!" Seth said, before turning to Ash. "Dude...don't…"

"Aren't you supposed to be the reincarnation of some snake god. God's don't beg." Ash said, before pointing to the chair across from him. "Sit down. We need to have a chat."

" **That moment changed him...it damaged him...much like how Ash was damaged as a child..."**

"You sold your soul to have your tribe endorse him for president. In return, he'd give you money for your tribe and I wouldn't even be that pissed about everything if I had not walked through your tribe's village. They are poor and suffering while you live in this fancy, big house, away from them where you lay around smoking weed and watching tv. You and your little gang- Oh wait- Club collect the money, get the fame, meanwhile your own people suffer. You're a snake….but that's what you're supposed to be."

Ash then kicks Seth in the face, tipping over his chair and sending him to the floor. Seth lays there as Ash kneels over.

"But I'm going to do what I have to do, because I want revenge. I had to kill as a child. As a result I am a sick and twisted man and I don't give a fuck about you nor will I sympathize with you for what I'm about to do."

Ash then forces Seth's head to turn toward Sully.

"Roman….kill it."

Seth's eye grow wide

"No! No! Dude-No!"

Roman's axe comes down on the head of Sully. Then Jasper's axe cuts into the lower

" **But life would only get worse as the damaged man…broke"**

"No- No- God no- Why?" Seth said in a state of anguish.

"Because I hate what you stand for. Because I hate who you stand with. Because...well just because I hate you in general." Ash said, before Roman and Jasper walk over and pick Seth up.

"I'll fucking kill you!" A hysterical Seth shouts.

"I know you'll try. So I have to get one up on you before you do. This is karma Seth…" Ash said as he reveals a can of gasoline and begins to pour it while walking around the large room. Seth's eyes widen as Roman and Jasper drag his useless body to the doorway.

"Ash...Ash…" Seth yells as Russo drops the can and picks up a second one filled with Gasoline

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Now everyone suffers like we had to suffer." Ash said as finishes pouring the second can of Gasoline. He walks out of the room, before lighting a match in front of Seth's face.

" **And now he seeks vengeance…."**

Ash drops the match behind him and lighting the room on fire, before switching to Richard Montoya on the Titantron on Episode 13.

"Hello Ash, I have returned to ACW. But I did not come alone. There will come a time where we will go face to face and discuss the truth of everything that's happened between us. There will also be a time where I tell the public the truth. For now, I ask for patience and apologize from my absence. However, I will not apologize for what will happen to you. You are no hero, Ash Russo. You are a menace to this society and you will be dealt with, but it will not be by my hands. Last week, you broke into my friends home and took away something precious from him. The charm and jokes from Seth Sullivan has died. Now you will face your judgement in hell when you step inside the first ever Devil's Playground match with him at ACW Retaliation on Sunday." Richard said, before **Ain't no Grave by Johnny Cash plays**

' **Inside the Devil's Playground"**

 **There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down**

The lights turned on to reveal a 20 foot structure similar to the original Hell in a Cell surrounding the ring. Ash looks around before seeing Seth Sullivan sitting on top of the cell with not a joint, but a cigarette in his mouth. Ash looks up at Sullivan from inside the ring, who looks back down at him. Both eyes were filled with vengeance and hatred. 

" **This is their hatred….This is their rage...This is their fury...This is their attempt at….RETALIATION!"**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is David Harkness and we are ready for ACW Retaliation. Tonight, we will bear witness to the first ever Devils Playground match as Ash Russo and Seth Sullivan will end their rivalry." David said

"Speaking of ends, Ash Russo's end is tonight. Also, the friendship of Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre will end when Jason shows his true colors. Those colors are the color of Despair." Evan said.

"You're ass must be jealous of the crap that comes out of your mouth. Yes, it looks bad, but Jason and Detrick will be a cohesive unit tonight when they face Jason Malice and Casey Harris. If they win then at our season finale, Final Destination, Azriel will defend the Championship against both of them." David said

"On the undercard, we will have CJ Hawk versus Grimm. CJ lost to Jason in a classic four days ago." Evan said

"Also, Papa Hawk will make his managerial debut as his client, Michael Alexander will team up with Katarina Love to take on Nyx Rosewood and Furno Moxley." David said.

"Let's get ACW Retaliation started so I can see Seth in the main event!" Evan said

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"We're opening things up with an exciting triple threat match where all three women are looking for momentum." Said David.

"This woman, Erin Frost received a ACW Womens title match against Natalia Rodriguez. Natalia then lost the Title to Diamondust easily, who herself earned the title match by Lacey Alvarez." Evan said

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"Natalia Rodriguez is coming off losing her title a few nights ago." David said

"She didn't just lose, she was squashed. Just like me when I fight Jason Sabre." Evan said

"You'd make a ugly Natalia." David said

"I'm the Diamondust!" Evan said

"Well you are creepy." David said

 **What waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"Oh great, it's the girlfriend of the guy who is going to be ended tonight inside Devil's Playground. I'm looking forward to it." Evan said

"Only because it has playground in the name." David said

"I do not know what you mean, but I want you to know that I am not happy with you." Evan said

The bell rings as Lacey knows she's about to be double teamed, so the small girl goes at the bigger Erin with a forearm. Erin takes the shot and fires back with a right hand. Natalia then turns Lacey around for a chop across the chest. Natalia hits a couple more, before Erin Frost knees Lacey in the gut. Erin then Irish Whips Lacey into the ropes. Lacey comes back only for Erin to Flapjack her right into a Double Knee Facebreaker. Lacey rolls out of the ring as Natalia and Erin face off, getting a solid reception from the fans. Natalia tries to throw a right hand, but Erin blocks it and pushes her away. Natalia spins around as Erin hooks her arms around Natalia's and attempts a backslide pin. Natalia kicks out right away and is given an arm drag into a standing arm lock. Lacey springboards into the ring to break up the move with a dropkick. Natalia falls down and rolls away as Lacey hops up to her feet. Erin pushes Lacey into the ropes from behind. Lacey grabs the top rope and leaps over them and onto the ring apron. Erin charges at her, but Lacey pulls down the rope. Erin falls out of the ring as Lacey gets to a vertical base on the ring apron. Lacey springs up to the middle rope, but as she does, Natalia Rodriguez flies over her head and brings Lacey down with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb right into Erin!

"Lord have mercy! The pace that these three are going at are crazy!" David said

"They all are coming out of nowhere with these moves. Natalia just sent Lacey crashing into Erin, when Lacey was attempting a Springboard move." Evan said

"Holy Shit!" chants are heard. Natalia picks Lacey up and rolls her into the ring. She turns her attention to Erin Frost who is getting up near the steel post. Natalia runs at her, but Erin charges forward and sends Natalia flipping in the air with a clothesline. Natalia lands on her stomach as Erin stands over her. Suddenly, Erin is knocked off her feet from a Baseball Slide by Lacey Alvarez. Lacey drags the Blonde up and chops her across the chest, before Irish whipping her towards the steel post. Erin hits it hard as Lacey looks on. Lacey then turns her attention to Natalia who is using the ring apron to get up. Lacey delivers a swift chop to the chest, but Natalia fires back with one of her own. Lacey quickly does a thrust kick to push her back and stop her from taking advantage. Lacey then slams her head over the ring apron, before rolling her back into the ring. Lacey gets on the ring apron and does a Hilo to get back into the ring. Lacey rolls up to her feet before running off the opposite ropes and jumping over Natalia's body and the top set of ropes with a Tope Con Hilo to Erin Frost who was getting to her feet. Lacey lands perfectly on her feet to a massive reaction.

Lacey then gets on the ring apron and runs up to the top turnbuckle, but Natalia runs up to the second turnbuckle to meet her. However, Lacey catches her with a kick to the face. Natalia almost falls off, but grabs the top ropes to keep herself up. Lacey grabs her by the hair and pulls the Luchadora up to the top turnbuckle. She hooks her up for a Superplex and attempts to do it to the outside, but Natalia starts to club away at her gut. Lacey lets go and Natalia hits a Frankensteiner off the top turnbuckle. Natalia gets to her feet, only for Erin Frost to knock her down with a Spear! Erin hooks a leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

Lacey breaks it up by lifting up one of her legs and slamming her heel into the back of Erin, from a grounded position. Lacey rolls away to a corner and uses it to get to her feet, only to see Erin run toward her. Lacey explodes out of the corner and attempts a 540 kick. But Erin ducks underneath. The bigger woman stops behind Lacey and waits for her to turn around. Erin connects with a heart punch. Lacey grabs her chest and bends over. Natalia then leapfrogs over Lacey and catches Erin with a Hurricanrana that sends her flying onto the ring apron. Natalia then sees Lacey and attempts the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter), but Lacey catches her on the back of the head with a 540 Kick! Natalia falls to the floor and Lacey attempts a pin.

…

1

…

Erin breaks it by with an axe handle to the back!

Erin rolls Lacey away from her friend and closer to the ropes. Erin picks Alvarez up and tries to Irish Whip her. But it comes back to bite her as Lacey uses the momentum to jump onto the middle rope and come back with a Springboard Cutter! Lacey gets to her feet, before stomping Erin on the chest a few times. She then looks over to see Natalia getting up using the ropes. Lacey runs over with a jumping forearm to Natalia. Lacey then backs up and hits her with a Crescent Kick. Natalia goes down as Lacey climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Erin catches her out of nowhere with a punch to the face. Erin ascends to the top turnbuckle, before hip tossing Lacey all the way down to the ring mat! Erin then shifted her body to face her, however she is caught off guard when Natalia leaps up to the top. Nattie goes for a Frankensteiner, but Erin doesn't budge from her spot. Erin then forces Natalia back upwards and jumps off the top turnbuckle with a Powerbomb in mind. As she comes down, Lacey catches Natalia with a Double Knee Backbreaker doing a Powerbomb/Lungblower combo with Erin. Erin rolls away for a moment as Lacey attempts to secure the pinfall.

"Oh my god! When a makeshift combinations by Lacey and Erin!" David said

"I think Natalia will need a massage after that." Evan said

"Don't volunteer your services." David said.

…..

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

…

…

Erin pushes Lacey off!

A solid "This is Awesome!" chant is heard as Lacey and Erin both get to their feet. Erin swings away at the smaller Lacey with right hands, backing her into a corner. Erin then Irish Whips her into the opposite corner. Lacey hits her chest against the turnbuckles and walks back into a kick to the gut. Erin puts her between her legs for the Frostbite (Canadian Destroyer), but Natalia tugs at her leg. Erin lets go of Lacey, so she can stomp on Natalia with her free leg and make her let go. She then turns back around into a 540 Kick! The momentum of the move causes Erin to fall backwards into a surprise roll up from Natalia.

…..

Lacey breaks it up with a Crescent Kick to the face of Natalia. Erin rolls away as Natalia grabs her face. Lacey picks her up and hits a Silent Whisper (Ripcord Standing Moonsault Sideslam)! Erin charges at Lacey with a Spear, but she leaps over her and wraps her legs around Erin's waist before hitting a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Lacey then ascends to the top turnbuckle waiting as the two female Hope members start to get to their feet. Lacey connects with Final Flight (Eclipse) onto both women at the same time! Amidst the 'Holy Shit!" chants, Lacey covers Natalia Rodriguez.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…

…..

3!

"After 12:34 of total nonstop action, Lacey Alvarez put both members of Hope away with a Double Final Flight." David said.

"We have a mixed tag team match later in the show and based off what happens there, we could end up seeing Lacey as the number one contender. It must be a nice consolation prize for her after her boyfriends death." Evan said with a chuckle

"That wasn't funny." David said

"I'm hilarious." Evan said

"If we took a poll on whether you actually are you'd get 1 vote and it would be from someone named Neal Evans." David said

"I don't know who Neal Evans is, but he has great taste." Evan said.

"In a few moments, we'll be back with CJ Hawk vs Grimm." David said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

"It is time for Grimm to serve Azriel once again. He already brought him Casey Harris and now he looks to take out CJ Hawk." David said

"Grimm is number five on the rankings. If CJ wins then he'll be guaranteed a spot on the ranking no matter what happens tonight. He won't though, because….you know, it's CJ." Evan said

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"CJ Hawk lost his opportunity to team with Detrick Cyrus after a all time great bout with Jason Sabre. His loss fuels him." David said

"The nerd probably watched that match on replay over the last four days." Evan said

The bell rings as CJ Hawk and Grimm lock up. CJ gets a Side headlock in, but Grimm clubs him in the back a couple of times before pushing him off into the ropes. CJ comes back and hits a Shoulder Block, but Grimm doesn't budge. CJ looks at the other masked star, a little surprised. CJ then runs off the ropes to attempt it again, but gets a uppercut for his trouble. Hawk stays up, but after a second one, he hits the ring mat. Grimm drags Hawk up and hits one more uppercut, sending him to a knee. Grimm the runs off the ropes and attempts a boot, but when he lifts his foot, CJ takes advantage by doing a Drop toe hold. Hawk attempts to lock in the Twisted Claw (TJP's Kneebar), but Grimm's quickly escapes it and rolls out of the ring. Grimm stands up on the outside as CJ stays in the ring, waiting for him.

A small "CJ!" chant can be heard as Grimm walks around the ring. The ref is counting him out as CJ is waiting for him. Grimm steps on the ring apron, before reentering the ring. The two get in a elbow and collar tie up. Grimm backs the Wrestler into the corner. The ref calls for a break which Grimm agrees to. That is before hitting a cheap uppercut to CJ. Grimm then Irish whips him into the corner. Grimm runs at CJ who is able to get his feet up in time, so Despair's representative can run into them. Grimm backs up as CJ elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle. CJ tries a crossbody, but Grimm catches him horizontally. Grimm drops CJ's hip across his knee, before picking him up again horizontally and dropping him over his head with a Fall Away Slam!

"Grimm is showing some amazing strength against a similarly sized opponent. CJ is 6'4 and 228 while Grimm is 6'4 and 240." David said

"It's not much, but CJ is still giving up some pounds to Grimm." Evan says

Grimm sits CJ up and kicks him in the back. Grimm then runs off the ropes, but CJ gets to his feet. CJ catches him with a Slingblade. CJ is seen shaking the arm that Jason was working over on the last episode as he stands up. CJ picks up Grimm's right leg and drives his own knee into his thigh. CJ then attempts to do a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Grimm kicks CJ off when he steps over. CJ hits the turnbuckles and walks back, right onto the shoulders of Grimm. CJ elbows him a couple of times on the side of the head, before sliding off. CJ turns Grimm around and lifts up his right leg, before hitting a Dragon Screw on him. CJ then crosses Grimm's legs while both of them are on the ring mat, before flipping him around for the Twisted Claw. Grimm is really close to the ropes though, but CJ notices this and slides backwards to pull him away from the bottom rope. Grimm feels the pressure on his knee and quads intensify, but he still uses all his power to crawl closer to the ropes. Grimm grabs the bottom ropes as the crowd groans.

CJ lets go once the ref tells him to. CJ is quick to put Grimm in a Full Nelson while he's grounded. Grimm then drags him up to his feet as the crowd can feel him about to attempt the Eye of the Hawk (Sit out Full Nelson Facebuster). But before he can hit it, Grimm bends over and flings CJ off his back. Grimm sees CJ get to his feet and goes for the Discus big boot, but when he lifts his foot up, his right leg gives up under his weight and he ends up tripping up for a second. CJ quickly takes his advantage by doing an inside cradle, making sure to wrap his legs around the bad leg!

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"CJ Hawk steals it at 7:26!" David said as Hawk rolls out of the ring.

"Are you kidding me? He actually won?!" Evan said

"Yes Evan, the Wrestler has won. He is guaranteed to be in the Chosen one after this victory." David said

"Unbelievable. We need an ad break so I can digest this upset!" Evan said

* * *

 **A/N: That ends part 1. Now onto the fan polls. Thanks for all the votes guys.**

 **Best Shipping**

10\. Freddy Escobar x Caesar Montana & Ray Kiran x Jason Sabre (Tied)

9\. Jason Malice x Giselle

8\. Azriel x Giselle

7\. Freddy Escobar x Talia Brooks

6\. Ash Russo x Lacey Alvarez

5\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez

4\. Freddy Escobar x Alexis Espinoza

3\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

2\. Jason Sabre x Detrick Cyrus

1\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

 **Bottom 12 Characters:**

34\. Casey Harris

33\. Jesus Garza

32\. Anthony Dre

31\. Grimm

30\. Adela Harroway

29\. Samuel

28\. Jasper Cage

27\. David Harkness

26\. Furno Moxley

25\. Will Ralston

24\. Evan Neal

23\. Rey Pantera


	19. Episode 14: Retaliation Part 2

**Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"It is time for some mixed tag team action as Furno Moxley and Nyx Rosewood come out to the ring." David said

"These two thieves decided to mess with Katarina Love while Richard Montoya was away. Now they will have to suffer as Katarina Love beats Nyx again, for the fourth time this season and she'll do it with the help of Papa Hawk's client." Evan Neal

 **All I do is win win win no matter what  
Got money on my mind I can never get enough  
And every time I step up in the buildin'  
Everybody hands go up**

"The father of CJ Hawk, Papa Hawk is in the building!" David said as Papa Hawk steps out on top of the ramp with a microphone. All I do is win fades away as the crowd stand up on their feet. Papa Hawk stands there in what is most likely a salmon suit that he rented with a smile on his face. He takes his fedora off and bows to the crowd, before putting it back on.

"Thank you, thank you. For all the men and most importantly, honies that don't know me. I am the flyest man in the room. I am the innovator of boujee himself, Papa Hawk. Furno Moxley, I like you. Even though you're a crook and you look like you spend your free time stealing canned foods from food drives. But I can forgive that, because you won me a lot of money when you beat my dummy of son CJ in a fatal four way with his emo friend and that guy who's friends with the security staff at petco. But I can't support you now Furno. Why? Because you're going to be taking a cut of Papa Hawk's money. I got a lot of grandbabies, none from that dummy CJ of course. I need to feed them. Also, I need to defend the honor of that hottie hot hottie, Katarina Love. But in my middle age, I can't waste my time by taking you on in a fist fight. So, I have found a client that I personally molded to be a grade A winner, just like me. In fact, this man is my choice to lead the world in the future. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Katarina Love and God's Last King, Michael Alexander!" Introduces Papa Hawk

 **Running with all of my brothers  
I always wondered how far we could go  
If we could break through the ceiling above us  
There'd be no point of us looking below**

"Katarina just walked past Papa Hawk completely, but look at the man behind her. 6'4, 250 pounds. What a specimen." Evan said

"You wish you could look like that." David said

"If I took my shirt off right now then I would." Evan said

The bell rings as Michael Alexander starts off with Furno Moxley. The two lock up and Furno gets the bigger man in a side headlock, but Michael easily picks him up into the air, before pushing him off. Moxley lands on his feet and catches himself, almost tripping. Michael moves in on him by attempting a clothesline, but Furno ducks underneath and runs off the ropes. Furno comes back and attempts a forearm, but Michael catches him in a side slam position. He lifts him up into the air, but Furno elbows him on the back of the head to escape. He lands on his feet and attempts an Enziguri. But Michael ducks underneath. Michael Alexander picks him up and places him in position for an Inverted DDT, but Moxley twists his body and runs Michael back into the corner. Katarina tags herself in as Furno does a couple of Shoulder Thrusts. While he's bent over doing the Shoulder thrusts, Katarina takes advantage by slingshotting into the ring with knees into the back of Furno. Furno goes down, before Katarina picks him up.

Katarina chops Furno Moxley across the chest and runs towards the ropes. Katarina then handsprings off them, only to come back into a Spear from Moxley. Furno rolls over to Nyx and tags her in as Katarina holds her abdomen region. Nyx quickly runs around the ring apron to a neutral corner close to Katarina. She then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash, but Katarina dodges. Nyx is able to land on her feet and then roll through. Nyx turns around into a Discus Punch. Nyx goes down, before Katarina hits her patented Handspring Phoenix Splash. Katarina goes for the pin, but barely gets a 2, before Nyx kicks out.

Papa Hawk is on the outside yelling "Get em baby, get em." as Katarina rolls her eyes at the sound of his voice. Katarina bends over in front of him to pick up Nyx, causing him to shout "Elizabeth, I'm coming!" while grabbing his heart. Katarina slaps Nyx across the face, but Nyx fires back with one her own. Nyx then starts to come alive as she fires away with shots to Katarina. Nyx then kicks her in the gut and does a Snap DDT. Nyx looks over at Furno, who holds his hand out. Nyx drags Katarina to her teams corner and tags in Moxley.

"Things are not looking good for Katarina Love right now." David said

Moxley enters the ring and circles around Katarina, who is laying on the ring mat. She starts to get up, unaware of Moxley. Papa Hawk then gets on the ring apron. Moxley looks at him. "You better not hit her or I'll hit you!" he shouts at Moxley. Furno approaches him, causing Papa Hawk to take his shoe off and point it at him. Furno swats it away, before hearing Nyx scream his name. Furno turns to Nyx who is pointing behind him. Papa Hawk gets off the ring apron and says 'You fell for it dummy.' as Katarina tags Michael Alexander back into the match. Michael enters the ring as Furno runs at him. Michael catches Furno in a sideslam position, before hitting the Irish Curse Backbreaker on him. Michael then lifts him up again, before taking one step forward and doing a second one. The crowd applauds the feat of strength as Nyx enters the ring. Nyx tries to Superkick Michael, but he catches her foot. Then, using only one of her feet, Michael throws Nyx up into the air, before hitting a Pop Up Liger Bomb! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!" as Nyx is holded in half. Michael then turns his attention back to Furno. Michael lifts him up, before hitting the Fall of Man (Underhook Piledriver). Michael goes for the pin.

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"After 7:00 of action, Michael Alexander's debut will be a complete success." David said.

"I don't know if he could take Azriel, but he was a beast in this match. This guy is money. Papa Hawk found a meal ticket." Evan said

"I can't disagree. Also, Katarina has picked up a win by association. This has to get her ahead in the Chosen Five." David said.

"Wait a minute is that Azriel and Giselle? The King and Queen of Despair have taken their seats in the skybox with Micah Hyde!" Evan calls as the camera angle changes to them.

"Up next is the Tag Team match between Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus and the team of Jason Malice and Casey Harris. If Sabre and Detrick win, then they will face Azriel at Final Destination for the ACW World Championship." David said

"It's time for Sabre to show his true colors." Evan said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **As you walk  
The path of least resistance  
Is it that simple  
As you claim it to be**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Semi-Main event of the evening and it is one that I've been anticipating for a while." David said.

"Jason Malice and Casey Harris are the two men coming down to the ring right now. They are the only thing in Jason and Detrick's way of getting to Azriel. But, does Jason want to face Azriel? Or is this just a ruse and he's been on their side the whole time." Evan said

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"Let me take a moment to praise the will of Detrick Cyrus. He was stabbed in the hand by Azriel, less than two weeks ago. He has made a full recovery just so he can be in this match." David said

"I wonder if he'll recover from a broken heart when Jason turns on him." Evan said

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"Jason Sabre is an enigma. I cannot figure out what he's thinking." David said.

"I know what he's thinking. He's thinking that it's better to be on Azriel's side than to fight him." Evan said

The bell rings as the two teams stare across from each other. Jason looks up at the skybox where Azriel, Giselle and Micah Hyde sit. He then looks over at Detrick. Detrick extends his fist out for a fist bump.

"What are you doing?!" David shouts as Jason ignores it and walks over to Malice and Casey.

"I told you, I was right!" Evan said, before

Jason Sabre spits right in Malice's face, before backing up as the ref gets in the way of Malice from attacking the Ace. Sabre bumps fists with Detrick showing his allegiance to him, before exiting the ring. Malice wipes the spit off as he tells Casey that he's starting the match. Detrick and Malice get in a collar and elbow tie up. Detrick quickly tries to turn it into a waistlock. He gets it in, but it's not for long as Malice separates his arms. Detrick tries to bring them back together and get the waist lock back in, but Malice is too strong and pulls them away from each other. Malice the swings his head backwards for a headbutt to The Lucha Warrior's head, before putting him in a wrist lock. Detrick drops down to one knee, before getting on his back, spinning on the ring mat and kipping up to break Malice's grip. Detrick then puts Malice back into a headlock, but Malice pushes him off. Detrick wraps both arms around the ropes to stop himself. Jason Malice runs up at him, only for Detrick to sidestep him. Malice stops and turns around to see Cyrus tag in Jason Sabre.

Sabre and Malice meet up in the middle of the ring. Malice pie faces his fellow Jason, so Sabre pie faces him back. The two then engage in an intense lock up. Malice hardly budges as Sabre tries to push him back, but he's having no luck either as Jason Sabre refuses to let him get one up on him. Both are at a stalemate as the crowd is firmly behind the Ace, Jason Sabre. Eventually both break the lock up and start swinging at each other. Malice connects first, but Sabre returns the favor. The two get in an all out brawl. Both men absorb shots, before Sabre starts to throw quicker right hands that maintain stiffness behind them. Sabre continues to throw them at Malice, getting Malice to take a step back. Sabre then runs off the ropes and builds a lot of momentum, before Malice charges toward him with a clothesline. Sabre runs underneath his arm and bounces off the opposite ropes. Malice turns around, only for Jason Sabre to slide in between his legs. Sabre hops to his feet and tags in Detrick Cyrus. Jason Malice turns around right into a Springboard Front Dropkick from Detrick. Casey tries to get the ring, but Sabre is ready and clotheslines him over the ropes and onto the outside floor. Cyrus goes for the cover, but only get a 2 count as Sabre goes back to his corner.

"Great teamwork by Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus. They look like a great team." David said

"Jason should've turned on Cyrus when he had the chance." Evan says

Cyrus drags Malice up by his hair, but Jason quickly catches him with a surprise knee to the gut. Malice then clubs his right fist over Detrick's back, but the Lucha Warrior fires back with a back elbow to the face. Detrick turns around and swings a right hand, but it's blocked. Malice throws Detrick into the corner and tries his own right hand, but Cyrus uses the top set of ropes to elevate himself and kick Malice in the face. Detrick then notices Casey running at him from the ring apron, so he clotheslines Casey, causing the smaller guy to hit his back on the ring apron. But this is what Malice needed as he grabs Detrick's wrist and pulls him into an STO! Malice then tells Casey to get up and get back to their corner. Once he does, Malice tags Casey in and biel throws him from the ring apron and into the ring. As Casey is in the air, he uses the boost to hit a 450 Splash on Detrick, before hooking a leg.

…..

"Speaking of good teamwork." David said.

1

…

…

…

…

2

Kick out at 2.02!

Detrick starts to get to his feet, but Casey pushes him into his teams corner. Casey chops him a couple times before Irish whipping him towards the opposite corner. But Detrick reverses the Irish whip. However he pulls Casey back in and back body drops him over his head. Casey rolls over to Malice and tags him in. Malice runs toward Detrick who lunges at Sabre and tags the Ace back in. Jason slingshots into the ring from the ring apron with a Slingblade to knock the incoming Malice down. He attempts the pin, only to get the one count. Jason Sabre gets up and sees Casey springboarding into the ring. Jason sidesteps him. Casey lands on his feet and turns around into a Pele kick. The crowd is on fire as Sabre sees Malice getting up in the corner. Jason connects with a running European Uppercut in the corner! Sabre then puts him in a headlock and runs toward Casey. Jason Sabre Bulldogs Malice while dropkicking Casey at the same time. Jason Sabre tries to pin Malice.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Casey breaks it up at 2.19!

Casey gets to his feet as Detrick tries to enter the ring. The ref quickly stops Detrick from getting one step closer. As he's distracted with Cyrus, Casey picks Jason Sabre up. Jason hits him with a forearm, but Malice chop blocks him from behind. Casey then catches him with a Slingblade, before rolling out of the ring. The ref turns around as Malice goes for the pin.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

Sabre kicks out at 2.29

"Detrick was being a hindrance." Evan said

Malice gets to his feet and puts Sabre in a headlock, before tagging Casey in. Casey climbs to the top turnbuckle as Malice gets underneath Sabre's legs and lifts him up onto his shoulders. Casey then dives off the top turnbuckle at Jason with a crossbody, who is seated on Malice's shoulder. But Sabre catches him and connects with a makeshift fall away slam off Malice's shoulders. Malice turns around and is surprised to see Casey on the ground and Sabre crawls toward the corner where Detrick has his hand extended. Malice quickly runs toward Sabre as he lunges off the mat and toward Detrick. But Malice grabs his foot and pulls Sabre back. Malice then dives between the middle and top rope and spears Detrick off the ring apron!

"Jason Malice sends himself and Detrick to the floor with a hard spear." Said David

"He had to do that to take Detrick out of the match and prevent Sabre from making the tag. Will it pay off though." Evan said.

Jason sits up on his knees in disappointment as Malice starts to get up, while Detrick is laid out of the floor. Then from behind Casey delivers a sliding double axe handle to the back of Sabre's head. Casey then stomps on him a couple of times. Malice says something to Casey who nods. Malice runs back to his corner as Casey picks Sabre up and runs toward the middle rope. Casey then bounces off it and connects with a Tornado DDT. Casey then rolls backwards up to his feet and tags in Malice. Sabre gets to his feet and gets knocked straight down with a Sudden Death (Superkick). Malice then moves out of the way as Casey hits a moonsault on Sabre. Casey then rolls out of the ring as Malice pins Sabre.

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

Jason kicks out at 2.5!

A loud "Jason Sabre!" chant is heard as Malice stands over him. The chanting from the crowd turns to heavy heat. Malice lifts Sabre up, before hitting a snapmare. He then drops down and puts him in a half nelson choke hold. Malice wraps his legs around the abdomen of Sabre, trying to make it harder for him to breath. Sabre tries to uncross Malice's legs, but Malice pulls back on the upper half of Sabre's body. Malice leans back and wraps his legs back around Sabre. Suddenly, a pair of hands pop up on the ring apron and starts to slap it repeatedly. The crowd starts to clap along as Detrick Cyrus has gotten to his feet and is attempting to will him on. Jason Sabre reaches beside him, near the ropes and grabs the bottom one. The crowd cheer as Malice uses up the entire five count before letting go.

"We are well over 15 minutes into this match as Sabre is looking in bad shape right now." David said

"Jason Malice has brilliantly directed his team and has been in control of most of this match as a result." Evan said

Malice picks Sabre up and puts him in a Gory Special, before walking toward Casey with Sabre on his back. Malice then turns around with Sabre on his back, before Casey springboards into the ring and takes Sabre off his back with a Complete shot! Casey hooks both legs as Malice stands in front of him, waiting for Detrick to enter.

…

1

Detrick runs into the ring.

….

….

Malice catches him with a front facelock

….

….

2

…

…

….

Detrick pushes Malice into Casey and Jason! All four men roll away to their respective sides as the crowd applauds loudly.

"What a close call!" David said.

"Detrick Cyrus barely saved Jason Sabre and himself and their dreams of facing Azriel again." Evan said.

Detrick rolls out to the ring apron and grabs the tag rope. Jason slowly crawls toward Detrick, but then Casey grabs Sabre by the shoe. Casey gets to his feet, but Sabre rolls through and sends Casey flying into the turnbuckles. Detrick reaches out to punch him in the face, causing him to turn around and be hit with the Slingblade from Jason Sabre! Sabre then tags Detrick in. Detrick enters with a Springboard Battering ram headbutt to Casey, sending the smaller man flying backwards. Detrick then does a rolling thunder transition to follow Casey and drop down with a leg drop across the chest of Casey. Detrick quickly gets to her feet and hits a Springboard Moonsault, before going for a pin.

…

1

…

…

Detrick gets up and breaks the pin once he sees Jason Malice get into the ring. Malice stops as Detrick challenges him to approach. Then from behind, Casey schoolboys him.

…

1

….

….

….

Jason Sabre enters the ring

….

2

…

Malice takes Sabre out with Sudden Death (Superkick)!

….

….

Detrick kicks out! They both get back to their feet and Casey runs at him. Detrick pop's him up into the air, probably going for a Pop Up Powerbomb. But while Casey is in the air Malice hits Detrick with Sudden Death! Casey comes down from the air onto Detrick Cyrus with a Frankensteiner right into a pin. Malice turns around to make sure Sabre doesn't do anything

…

1

….

….

But Malice sees no one behind him!

….

Jason comes out of nowhere to break the pin with a Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike).

"He slid out of the ring and crawled behind Malice's back so he could break up the pin!" David explains

"Malice let Sabre out of his sight for one second and it cost his team the win!" Evan said

Malice turns around into a Final Blow (RKO)! Sabre rolls Malice away and escapes the ring as Detrick puts his arm across Casey's chest

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Casey kicks out at 2.72!

"The time in between Sabre hitting the Final Resolution and Detrick attempting the pin paid off for Casey as it allowed him just enough time to heal and kick out." David said

"20 plus minutes into this tag match and I'm honestly starting to think that Sabre and Detrick can win. But I am not losing confidence in Malice and Casey by saying that." Evan said

A booming "Detrick Cyrus!" chant is heard as Detrick gets to his feet. He signals for the DKO (Firemans Carry into a Overhead kick). Casey gets to his feet with wobbly legs, before Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders. Detrick throws him into air for it, but as he drops down for the kick, Casey Harris shifts his body and lands on Detrick's chest with a Double Foot stomp! Detrick squirms in pain as Casey falls to the ring mat. The crowd explodes at the spot with 'A-C-W' chants as Casey crawls over toward his corner only to find it empty as Jason Malice is on the outside floor, still trying to shake off the Final Blow. Casey then turns back to Detrick who is crawling towards Jason. Casey sprints across the ring to stop him, but stops when Detrick tags Sabre in.

Sabre enters the ring. Casey swings a right hand but Sabre ducks underneath and tries to bounce off the ropes, but Jason Malice trips him from the outside. Sabre falls flat on his face and gets up to his feet, only to be with a Flipping DDT from Casey. Malice is back on the ring apron, in his corner, so Casey tags him back into the match. Malice enters the ring as Sabre gets to his feet, holding his head. Malice quickly hits him with a Belly to Back suplex, before rolling up to his feet with Sabre still in his clutches. Jason Malice then changes to a waistlock and hits Sabre with a German Suplex. He keeps ahold of him and hits a second, then a third, then a fourth. The crowd chant "Let's go Sabre!" trying to will on the nearly lifeless corpse as Malice ragdolls him with a fifth German. Finally Malice hits one last German suplex and leaves Sabre laying on the mat. Malice slowly kneels over to deliver a few punches to the head as the crowd continues to chant "Let's go Sabre."

Malice drags Sabre up by his hair and delivers a headbutt. Sabre leans against the middle ropes for a second, before lunging toward Malice with a punch. Malice sidesteps Sabre and watches Sabre fall to one knee. Malice then runs off the ropes and delivers a sliding knee strike to the face! Malice picks Sabre up and puts him in position for Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into Brainbuster). He picks him up but Sabre backflips out of it and lands behind him. Sabre then attempts to jump over Malice so he can tag in Detrick, but Malice catches him in the air. Malice charges forward with Sabre and tackles him into his teams corner. Casey tags himself in as Malice restraints Sabre in the corner as he drives his shoulder into the Ace's gut. Casey takes a few steps back, before running toward them, running across Malice's back and dropsaults Sabre in the corner. Malice exits the ring as Casey pulls Sabre out of the corner and shows some power by lifting him up into a Argentine Rack. However Sabre shifts his weight and pulls him down into a Crucifix Backslide.

…

1

…..

…

…

….

2

…..

Kick out at 2.20!

"Casey's attempt to show off his strength backfired." David said.

Casey gets back to his feet as Sabre desperately crawls toward Cyrus. Casey doesn't even try to stop him, deciding to tag Malice back into the match. Sabre tags Cyrus back into the match. The two get into the ring and swing right away at each other. They trade rights and lefts with the crowd clearly behind Cyrus. Detrick then starts to get the edge, but Malice cuts him off with an uppercut. Malice then runs off the ropes and attempts a spear, but Cyrus catches him in a front facelock before he hits the move. He then lifts him up into a suplex, before rolling up to his feet and following with a back suplex. Detrick gets to his feet and stalks Malice for the DKO. Malice gets to his feet and Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders. DKO connects! The crowd pops as Detrick goes for the pin!

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Casey breaks it up with the 630 Senton!

"Oh my! From out of nowhere!" Evan shouts

Casey gets to his feet only for Jason to hit him with a Final Blow. The crowd is on their feet as Jason lays a hurt Detrick on top of Malice.

…

1

…..

…

…

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Malice barely gets his shoulder up at 2.97 as Sabre is about to celebrate until he sees the shoulder up! Shock is the only thing on his face as the ref yells at him to go back to his corner. The ref forces Sabre back as Detrick and Malice lay next to each other as the crowd chants "ACW!" over and over again. We are over half an hour into the match as Detrick sits up, breathing heavily as he grasps his chest. Detrick slowly gets to his feet, dragging the lifeless body of Jason Malice up. Detrick picks Malice back up onto his shoulders for another DKO. Malice does a few light elbows to get Cyrus off balanced. Malice slides off Cyrus' shoulders and lads in position for Laid to Rest. Laid to Rest connects, but Malice doesn't go for the pin. Malice sits up and looks at Sabre, before getting to his feet. He drags Detrick up and puts him across his shoulders, ready to hit the Darkness Falls (Firemans Carry into a Tombstone Piledriver). He walks closer to Sabre, looks at him right in the eyes and says 'You walk on the wrong side."

Sabre looks Malice right in the eyes and spits right in his face again. It goes right into Malice's eyes. Malice closes his eyes, blinded. This allows Cyrus to slip off. Malice gets the spit out of his eyes and turns around into a Superkick! Detrick then tags Sabre in. Sabre enters the ring and does his gun taunt. He points it at the skybox that Despair and Azriel sits in, before delivering a Final Blow to Jason Malice! Sabre hooks the leg.

….

1

….

….

Casey runs toward Jason

…

He gets closer

….

2

…..

Detrick Cyrus jumps over Jason Sabre pinning Malice and catches Casey with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)!

…

…

…..

3!

"They did it! Jason and Detrick are going to Final Destination after 34:49 of dramatic wrestling." David said

"What a classic. Sabre and Cyrus held it together and now they're going to face Azriel for the ACW World Championship. Unfortunately Ash Russo won't be there after our main event." Evan Neal said

"Yes, there is one more match. After this epic tag, I have no idea what to expect from Devil's Playground." David said

"Spoilers, it's Sullivan winning." Evan said

"You're a bad source. You predicted Sabre would turn on Detrick." David said

* * *

 **A/N: 1 more part. It is time for some popularity polls**

 **Top 10 scenes:**

10\. Richard Montoya backstory with Aldo Montoya and meeting Damian Crowe (Episode 11)

9\. Snake invades Anarchy's hideout, Roman kills Snake (Episode 11)

8\. Detrick Cyrus is visited by Jason Sabre & Ray Kiran in the Hospital (Episode 13)

7\. Papa Hawk meets Richard (Episode 13)

6\. Giselle reveals his pregnancy to Azriel (Episode 11)

5\. Ray Kiran invades Freddy's house (Episode 11)

4\. CJ Hawk at Park, Park & Parks, talking to Papa Hawk and meeting Ray Kiran (Episode 9)

3\. Jason Sabre and Giselle in the chapel (Episode 13)

2\. Anarchy invades Seth's house, burns a bunch of Snakes (Episode 12)

1\. Alexis Espinoza kidnaps Jacob Brooks and blows his dick off. (Episode 9)

* * *

 **Middle 12**

22\. Lacey Alvarez

21\. Roman McIntyre

20\. Seth Sullivan

19\. Damian Crowe

18\. Diamondust

17\. Jacob Brooks

16\. Caesar Montana

15\. Jason Malice

14\. Erin Frost

13\. Freddy Escobar

12\. Papa Hawk

11\. Richard Montoya


	20. Episode 14: Retaliation Part 3

**(Richard Montoya office)**

"After tonight, there will be no need for you to help me anymore." Richard said as he looked across from Seth Sullivan. He placed a card on the table, which Seth picked up. "This is a present from me. After tonight this King card will lead you to the ACW World Championship."

Suddenly the door opens as Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus enter the ring in their ring gear.

"You wanted to see us?" Detrick said as he makes eye contact Seth Sullivan.

"Seth, good luck in your match up next. I need to talk to these two." Richard said, before Seth stood up. He started to walk away, but stopped to look Detrick and Jason in the eye.

"I see that you're going through your emo phase." Jason quips, before Seth walks away.

"Don't make an enemy out of him, Jason." Richard said

"Like you're one to talk. You owe the world an explanation for your involvement with Despair." Detrick said

"Everything is not what it seems. That truth will be revealed in due time. As for now, you two have to focus on your big match." Richard said.

"The triple threat with Azriel, right?" Detrick said

"No. You see, I already did that Triple Threat once this season. I don't want to be repetitive. So it's time for me to throw in a plotwist and make the two friends who were rumored to turn on each other face each other after they just showed their unity. It will be Jason Sabre versus Detrick Cyrus in the first ever Hellfire Trinity. You two will compete in three different matches. The first one will be a Singles match. The second will be a TLC Match. And if needed, there will be a third match, which will be contested inside a Steel Cage. The winner of two of these matches will face Azriel for the ACW World Championship at Final Destination. The other...well, he'll just be the friend of the Final Destination main eventer." Richard said. Sabre and Cyrus look at each other.

"So it's one on one." Detrick said

"I'm sorry that Hope isn't going to topple Azriel." Jason said

"I'm sorry that everyone is going to see why you'll always be below me." Detrick said.

"I don't live in your shadow." Jason said as him and Detrick go nose to nose. "And I never will."

Richard watches on from his desk as Sabre and Cyrus have an intense staredown. But he wasn't alone, because outside the door Micah Hyde watched through a crack in the door with a smile on his face.

" _And this is where he breaks." Micah thinks_

* * *

"It's time for the end….the main event inside Devil's playground." David said.

"It is time for Ash Russo to meet his end. After all the Anarchy he caused in this world, it's time for him to buried." Evan said

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?  
I need a way to separate yeah  
But I promise you that I'll make sure you never forget me  
(Never forget me)  
Now that you want it  
Now that you need it  
I'm too far gone  
You're trying to blame me  
But I'm not breaking  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone**

The crowd explodes into a mixed reaction as a solidary light as the opening rift to the song begins. As it picks up the light expands. Then the lyrics begin and a music video starts. It shows a darkened, desolate city, where the single light zooms out to reveal a solitary lamp post. Suddenly, a colossal tank drives itself on to the scene, running straight over the lamp post. Then it shows it firing into building with people rioting on the streets. White and red smoke emit from the entrance stage as neon lights in the background form a half white and half red A. Ash Russo comes out through the smoke with eyes focused on the Devil's Playground. He walks down with his eyes fixated on the 20 foot tall structure. His movements become slower as he approaches. Almost hesitant. Eventually he gets to the ringside area as the outside ref opens the door. Ash breathes heavily and walks inside, before sliding into the ring.

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand  
The viper's venomous bite  
Has brought on the night  
Swept away, like a bird of prey  
Now there's hell to pay  
From darkness into light  
Nothing matters anymore  
My strings ring hollow  
Bleeding evermore**

The lights dimmed to a near darkness as a purple light shines on the top of the stage as Seth Sullivans appears on the stage. But he is not alone as he rides on top of the ramp on a horse. Nostrils flared it high steps its trot onto the ramp, a bouncy gait measured and graceful, yet intimidating. The graceful arch of its muscled neck follows, its long strands of mane flowing. The animal must stand at a good 18 hands high, every square inch of its glistening black goat groomed to perfection and reflecting the eerie blue lights. Every muscle in the black stallions body is taut and straining against the silky coat. The horse chomps on the bit, thin straggles of foam dripping from his lips and it continues its steady trot down the ramp as Seth Sullivan stared down Ash. The horse stops at the bottom of the ramp, before Seth gets off. Seth enters the Devil's Playground and closes the door behind him, signalling for the arena to lighten up again. Ash waits on the inside as Seth Sullivan enters the ring.

"No more jokes. No more charm. This Seth Sullivan is a King Cobra that is very dangerous." David said

"Everything that he loved was taken away by Ash." Evan said

"Just like how everything Ash loved was once taken away by him." David countered. "This is not a game. This is not for the faint of heart. Both men have entered the Devil's Playground. I pray for both."

The bell rings as the crowd has hit a fever pitch, even after that last tag team match. The two men approach each other in the middle of the ring. Seth swings at Ash with a right hand. Ash takes it on the face and tries to fire back with his own rights. They seem to be less effective as Seth quickly comes at him with lefts and rights, backing him into corner. Seth delivers a few body blows to Ash, before trying to Irish Whip him into the opposite corner. Seth follows, but Ash stops himself and wraps his hands around the top ropes, before lifting his legs up. Seth runs underneath Ash and hits his chest against the turnbuckle. As he does that Ash lands behind him and rolls backwards onto his feet, as Seth turns around. Ash then dropkicks him into corner. Seth's back hits the corner really hard, before he drops down and rolls out of the ring, onto his feet. But Ash stays on him with a Pescado.

Ash gets to one knee and grabs Seth by the hair, before punching him in the face a couple time. Ash then drags him up to his feet and delivers a chop. Ash then attempts to Irish whip Seth into the chain linked fence, but Seth reversed. Ash jumps up, about eight feet into the air and latches onto the bottom panel of the cell. Seth walks over and Ash jumps off with a crossbody, but the King Cobra catches him horizontally. Seth then rams Ash's back into the bottom panel of the cell, before turning around and ramming him back first into the Steel Post. Seth then drops Ash on the floor and allows him to wince in pain.

"That's what you get!" Evan mocks from the outside.

"Unbiasedness isn't your forte." David chimes in.

Ash uses the ring apron to pull himself up and is met with a throat thrust from Seth Sullivan. Seth then grabs Ash by his hair and drags him around the ring, before stopping in front of the steel steps. Ash quickly elbows Seth in the gut, before he can do anything. Ash tries to slide into the ring, but Sullivan catches him by the leg and pulls him right back out. Sullivan then kicks Ash in the gut. Seth tries to slam Ash's head off the steel steps, but Ash uses his hands to stop his attempt, but Seth quickly clubs him over the back to stop him from countering. Seth then stands him up and then rams him into the ring apron. Ash falls over as Seth looks under the ring, before pulling out large wooden board. Seth then pulls two chairs out from under the ring. He throws one of the chairs down, before turning back to Ash with the other chair in his hand. But Ash jabs the wooden board into his stomach from both knees! The air is taken out of Seth's body as he bends over. Ash gets to his feet with the gigantic board in his hands. Ash charges at Seth and drives the board into the side of Seth's head. Seth seems to be bleeding from his right ear now! "Anarchy" chants are heard as Ash slides the board into the ring, before looking under the ring. Suddenly, something catches his eye. It's a nail. Ash notices Seth's bleeding ear and pulls his head onto the ring apron. Ash then forces Seth's earlobe flat on the ring apron. Then he jabs the nail into Seth's ear, driving his hand down into the earlobe, causing it to bleed.

"God, I prayed for mercy on these two, not this!" David said

"There is no god in Devil's Playground. Someone stop this madman! He's hurting Seth!" Evan yells

"Scream like your snakes screamed when I burned them to death!" Ash screams as he continues to force the nail into the now bleeding earlobe of the screaming Seth. Suddenly, the nail pierces through Seth's earlobe and breaks through the other side. Ash lets go and allows Seth to squirm around as the crowd chant "You sick fuck." over the uncomfortable sight as Ash Russo has just given Seth Sullivan a piercing. Seth walks around the ring, heaving and screams as he continuously touches his ear and the nail. Ash follows with a steel chair in hand and slams it over Seth's back. Seth is forced against the wall as a result of the shot. Ash sets the chair up and takes a step back. Ash runs, jumps onto the chair and jumps off with a double knee press, sending the back of Seth's head crashing against the fence. Seth crumbles as Ash stands over him.

Ash picks Seth up and rolls him into the ring. Ash looks underneath the ring, before pulling out a barbed wire 2x4! Ash slides into the ring with it as Seth is on all fours. Ash raises it over his head as Seth pulls something out from scaly designed black tights. It's a bag. Seth throws the contents of the bag into Ash's face, making him drop the weapon.

"Were those Ashes?" David speculated

"Thank you Sully." Seth is heard saying as he grabs the Barbed wire 2x4 and stands up onto his feet. Ash tries to rub the ashes out of his eyes, but can't as Seth clotheslines him with the 2x4 causing small cuts on Ash's collarbone. Seth drags Ash up by his T-Shirt with one hand and headbutts him, before pushing him into the ropes. Ash rebounds, right into a barbed wire 2x4 shot to the head! Ash starts to bleed a little from the right side of his forehead as Seth then drives the bottom on the 2x4 into his throat. Ash coughs loudly as he grasps his throat. Seth then reaches for the nail in his earlobe and rips his out. He lets out a scream as you can see some skin and blood on the nail. Seth throws the nail outside of the ring, showing his toughness as he walks around Ash, wielding the barbed wire 2x4.

Seth waits patiently as Ash rolls over to the ropes and uses them to slowly ascend to his feet. Seth tries to swing again, but Ash ducks underneath. Ash then turns Seth around and hits him with a bicycle knee strike right to the chin of Sullivan. Sullivan stays on his feet, but quickly takes him down with a running DDT! Ash sits up to breath for a second, before getting to his feet. He kicks the 2x4 out of the ring, before walking over and picking up the gigantic wooden board. Ash walks over to a corner and wedges it between the top and middle turnbuckle. Ash notices Seth sitting in the opposite corner, so he runs at him and delivers a double running knee smash to the face of Seth Sullivan. He then drags the King Cobra up and walks him toward the corner with the wooden board. He turns Seth around and tries to do a German Suplex into it, but Seth backflips behind Ash and out of his grip. Seth then hits Ash Russo with a Dragon Suplex into the board! The wooden board falls down onto the outside after Ash's head hits it. Seth sees the opportunity to roll Ash onto his back and go for the pin.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.42!

"What brutality! And somehow Ash was able to kick out even after all thats transpired in the last 14 minutes." David said

"Quit praising Ash! Seth's been hanging on with pure badassery as well. God, you're so bias." Evan said

Seth looks down at Ash who has a glazed look on his face. Seth gets up and exits the ring. He looks underneath the ring, trying to find a weapon. Then he pulls out a bag and duct tape. Seth smiles for the first time in weeks, but it's not charming at all. It's sick and disgusting. Seth enters the ring and wraps the duct tape around his right hand. Everything from his wrist to his fingertips are taped up as he watches Ash slowly gain consciousness and gets to his feet. He then opens the bag and dips his fist into it. When he pulls out, his duct taped hand had shards of glass all over it.

"Oh no…" David said

"Oh yes!" Evan cheered.

Ash Russo turns around and Seth decks him with his glass covered fist. He then picks him by the hair and pushes him into the corner. Seth climbs up to the middle turnbuckle, before delivering punches to previously bloody spot on Ash's forehead. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The crowd count along, although they're shocked at the scene. . Eight. Nine. Ten! Ash is a bloody mess as the wound has opened up even more and the glass has lodged itself onto his forehead. Ash falls to the floor as Seth stays on the middle turnbuckle to look at the booing crowd. Seth then delivers a moonsault to Ash, before hooking his leg.

….

1

…

…

….

2

…..

….

…..

Kick out at 2.8!

The crowd cheers as they begin to get more behind Leader of Anarchy than the Cobra Club King. Seth sits up on both knees, shocked. Ash props himself up on the mat and smiles at Seth, almost in defiance. Seth mounts Anarchy's leader and starts to pound away at the already bloody Ash Russo. Blood flies onto the mat as Seth clubs away at his head with rage and contempt at Ash's defiance and will. Seth gets up and yells "Die...Just fucking die…!" before stomping on Ash's face. Seth then rips his glass covered duct tape off his hands, slightly cutting his fingers. But that's nothing compared to what would happen to Ash. He shoves the glass covered tape into Ash's mouth and stomps on it! Ash is bleeding from his tongue and gums. But Ash sits up and spits the tape out right at Seth to anger him. Seth delivers a thrust kick to the face of Ash, knocking him down. Seth then drags him up and puts him onto his shoulders. Seth hits a modified Death Valley Bomb! Seth lays on Ash following that move.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Shoulder up at 2.85

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" chants Los Angeles as Seth is in disbelief. Seth lifts Ash up and sets him up for the Neurotoxic (Crosslegged Fisherman buster)! But when he lifts Ash up, Ash uncrosses his legs and turns it into a Victory Roll!

….

1

….

Kick out at 1.16!

Both get up, but Ash connects with Rebellion (Claymore Kick)! The crowd explodes with cheers as Ash takes a few moments, but eventually slides over to Seth and hooks a leg.

"Rebellion connects!" David calls

"Not this way! Not this way! After 20 minutes, not this way! Kick out Seth!" Evan yells

….

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.25!

Ash lays beside Seth as the crowd show respect with chants of 'ACW!" Ash rolls over to the ropes and gets to his feet. As he does this, Seth rolls outside and crawls over to the cell wall. Ash looks over at Seth getting to his feet, before ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side, to allow the blood from his face to flow down onto his chest. He then runs toward a corner, before connecting with a Triangle Moonsault on him! Both lay on the outside as Seth is sitting against the cell after being hit with the move as Ash is using the steel steps to get to his feet. Ash is a bloody mess and all the blood loss has taken it's toll as he leans against the steps. Seth uses Devil's Playground to get to his feet. The two wobble over to each other. The two then trades some weak punches, clearly affected by the match. Seth starts to get a small edge until Ash decides to pull on his previously hurt and now pierced earlobe! Seth grabs his ear, which allows Ash to hit a Bycicle kick to knock Seth down. Ash rolls Seth into the ring. Ash slowly enters the ring as Seth gets to his feet and attempts his own Bicycle kick, but Ash sidesteps and lifts him up into Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel) position. But Sullivan backflips off his shoulders, before he can grab his head. But once Sullivan lands on his feet, he finds himself with jello legs, clearly exhausted. And Ash takes advantage with a second Rebellion! Ash sits up as the crowd is on their feet. Ash gets up and drags Sullivan to his feet. Ash lifts him up onto his shoulders and goes for Burn to Ashes again. He reaches up to grab Sullivan's head. Then he drives him down! And it's right into a pin!

….

1

"Is this war finally over?" Asked David

…..

…..

…..

"It can't be! Not this way!" Evan yells as he jumps up from his seat and tries to get closer to Devil's playground, only for security to stop him

…..

2

….

….

"This is it!" David said

….

"No! Kick out!" Evan shouts

…..

3!

"Ash Russo wins! Ash entered Devil's Playground and after 25:01, he survived it!" David said as Ash gets his hand raised while laying on Seth

"Seth Sullivan reached into the darkest depths of his soul, but in the end, Ash Russo was just a little bit better. God dammit, this hurts to say. This is unfair David. Ash had an advantage. He's going to hell when he dies, so he has to be cool with the devil!" Evan shouts

"Never have I heard such a embarrassing excuse. Seth lost. I know that it must hurt deep inside that he failed Richard Montoya and everything that he lost when Anarchy allegedly invaded his home and a good performance means nothing to him. But he he still showed toughness and proved that he's more than just some entitled prick who gets high and plays with his snake all day. Him and Ash proved their toughness. Nails into earlobes, Glass shard covered fist and much more. All of it takes a different level of endurance and toughness that neither of us will know. I know that neither give a single fuck about performance in a match like this, but hats off to both." David as as Ash Russo is helped by the ref while Seth rolls out of the ring. Suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on the crowd popped loud.

"That's Damian Crowe! What is he doing here?!" Evan shouts as Damian Crowe has Ash in position for Reapers Curse (Double Underhook DDT). He hits it!

"It looks like Richard Montoya seeked the help of one of America's greatest heroes to take out Ash! Richard was one step ahead this entire time!" David said as Crowe stands over Ash inside Devil's Playground. He picks up his baseball bat, then leaves the ring and looks at Sullivan.

"What does this mean?" Evan questions as Damian points his bat at Seth, almost as a threat.

"I have no idea. We're out of time! Someone get Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez on this news story!" David said as Crowe then left Devil's playground, leaving Ash Russo laying in the ring after his warning shot.

* * *

 **(After the show; Santino's Mozzarella Pizza)**

"This is the building that you wanted to meet at." Jacob Brooks said as he sat across from Freddy.

"I let Caesar pick the place." Freddy said as he turned to Caesar.

"They had a ball pit boss." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said.

"Caesar, why don't you go and guard Freddy's car." Jacob said

"He doesn't need to guard my car. There's no one else here except the three of us." Freddy said

"I want to talk in private." Jacob said. "Now go!"

"Okay bosses brother in law." Caesar said, giving him the thumbs up and leaving. As he walked away, he noticed Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo entering the Pizzeria. "Good day guys."

"Good day." Jesus said, before Caesar walked out. Jesus then closed the door and locked it. Freddy took notice of the two gentlemen entering.

"Friends of yours?" Freddy asked, causing Jacob to look back as they approached. He instantly recognized Jesus.

"Wait, that's him!" Jacob said, getting up from the chair. Jesus quickly pulled out his gun, as did Rey.

"Shit!" Freddy said, before trying to reach into his pocket, only for Rey to shoot the table, causing Freddy to flinch. Rey then jumped at him and took the slightly smaller man down. Rey quickly reached into Freddy's pocket and pulled out the revolver, before throwing it to Jesus, who caught it with one hand while the other has a gun pointed at Jacob.

"We can talk about this." Jacob begged.

"The time for talking is over." Jesus said, before Freddy decided to throw a right hand at Rey Aguayo and push him off. Freddy made a run for it, to the kitchen as Jesus is slightly distracted. He points his gun at Freddy, but The Prince is saved when Jacob grabs Jesus by the wrist. Freddy enters the kitchen as he hears gunshots.

"Rest in peace puto." Rey's voice says as Freddy runs out the back door. He sees Caesar on the sidewalk playing jump rope with a couple of little girls.

"Caesar!" Freddy said as he pulled him away and started to force him towards his car. "We got to go."

"But boss, I was playing." Caesar said as he got in the passenger seat while Freddy frantically opened the door to the drivers side and got in.

"They're here." Freddy said as he stepped on the gas. "The cartel. They're guys from the cartel and they want to take our head."

"But you said the guy in Mexico died." Caesar said

"He did! I don't know what's going on. All I know is that Jacob is dead, which means Talia has the fortune now. We got to figure this out, keep her safe, get the Cartel off my back and make it to my wedding day." Freddy said as he drove through a red light

"What do we do boss?" Asked Caesar.

"I don't know buddy, but I'll figure it out." Freddy said.

"Am I going to die?" Caesar asked, causing Freddy to turn his head to him.

"I promised your mom that I'd keep you safe, you big idiot. And unlike with most people, I wasn't lying when I said it." Freddy said.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus ends the PPV. Only five more episodes until the Finale. Which means Season 2 is around the corner. Speaking of which, APPS ARE OPEN RIGHT NOW! Resend your OC's under the new app (Found on my profile and the story that I posted titled ACW Season 2) or submit new ones.**

* * *

 _Chosen 5 (Female)_

 _5\. Adela Harroway_

 _4\. Natalia Rodriguez_

 _3\. Erin Frost_

 _2\. Katarina Love_

 _1\. Lacey Alvarez_

 _Chosen 5 (Male)_

 _5\. Jason Malice_

 _4\. CJ Hawk_

 _3\. Ash Russo_

 _2\. Detrick Cyrus_

 _1\. Jason Sabre_

* * *

 **Episode 15 Preview**

 **Hellfire Trinity (Part 1: Singles Match, Part 2: TLC Match, Part 3: Steel Cage match), Winner faces Azriel at Final Destination for the ACW World Championship:** Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus

* * *

Popularity Polls:

 **Top 5 matches (** **Act 2):**

5\. Jason Malice vs Detrick Cyrus

4\. Erin Frost vs Natalia Rodriguez

3\. Azriel vs Seth Sullivan

2\. Detrick Cyrus vs Will Ralston

1\. Jason Sabre vs CJ Hawk

 **Top 10 Characters (Act II)**

10\. Micah Hyde

9\. Azriel

8\. Ray Kiran

7\. Detrick Cyrus

6\. CJ Hawk

5\. Natalia Rodriguez

4\. Ash Russo

3\. Jason Sabre

2\. Alexis Espinoza

1\. Giselle


	21. Episode 15: The Hellfire Trinity

**(8-25-2027)**

 _Alexis' Mansion; Tijuana, Mexico_

"Did you two get the job done?" Alexis asked as Rey and Jesus sit on a lavish couch.

"We did what you wanted, but Freddy got away. Also there's one more thing I- Rey has to tell you" Jesus said, pushing Rey Aguayo forward..

"Cabron." Rey said, punching Jesus in the arm.

"Nevermind that, you let Freddy escape?!" Alexis says

"Calmese." Jesus said, putting his hands up. "Me and Rey can get to him. We just need to get into ACW."

"I only need to make one call. Do either of you have any idea on how that'll help." Alexis asked.

"We'll call him out on national tv. The boy is egotistical as...well, me. So he'll show up if we call him out on his manhood." Jesus said

"That's true, but I want you to make sure one more thing happens." Alexis said

"Yes princesca. Anything you want." Jesus said

"I want you to break up his wedding with Talia." Alexis said

"You want us to kill him?" Asked Rey

"No!" She quickly said.

"Yeah, she wants him alive." Jesus said.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to go back and find out where Talia is. I can get you on ACW. We'll use Talia as a bargaining chip. I don't want Freddy to be dead yet. I want him to suffer first." Alexis said

"Is that the truth?" Asked Jesus

"Oh, Jesus, I'm not a princess...I'm a Queen." Alexis said, giving him a glare and ignoring the question. She then walks out of the room. Rey turns to Jesus.

"That means that you shouldn't say stuff like that again." Rey said.

"Whatever. Freddy doesn't even know that Alexis is the new Kingpin." Jesus said

"Queenpin." Rey corrected.

"Right. Let's head out. I really want to see that Sabre vs Cyrus match." Jesus said.

"My money's on Detrick." Rey said.

"Ten bucks says that the Ace wins." Jesus said.

"Pesos or dollars?" Rey asked.

"Why not both?" Jesus shrugged

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya office)**

"Three cards." Richard said as he looks at the Queen Card, Jack card and Ace card on his desktop. "Seth has one...only three remain…"

He smiles as he picks up the Queen Card.

"Maybe we should play a game with Anarchy."

Richard looks up from his desk to see Damian Crowe standing in front of him.

"Next week, Jasper Cage will face Roman McIntyre for the Queen Card." Richard said with a smile, before hearing a loud cheer. He stands up from his seat and looks into a cabinet behind his desk. He pulls out a bottle of whiskey. "The Hellfire Trinity is approaching. Would you like a-"

Richard then stopped as he found Damian Crowe to be nowhere in sight.

"I guess he doesn't drink." Richard said before opening the bottle and chugging it down

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the beginning of our road to Final Destination. And this road begins with two best friends going through the Hellfire Trinity." David said

"Two men will compete and the winner will go on to ACW Final Destination where they will face Azriel in the main event." Evan Neal.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"In the last seven days, Jason has had to beat CJ Hawk in an epic battle, prove his allegiance to Detrick and become an enemy of Despair, win an outstanding tag team match. Now he faces his friend, Detrick Cyrus to determine which of them faces Azriel" David said as Detrick comes one with his cornermen, Rey Pantera, who gets his own big reaction.

"This match will cause a rift, regardless of the winner. However the winner will not be Jason Sabre." Evan said

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"As Detrick Cyrus comes out, I must explain this match. It is a best two out of three falls match but with each fall being a stipulation. First will be a singles match. Next will be a TLC. Then, if it is needed, the two will fight inside a Steel Cage." David said as Jason comes out alone

"This could go on for a long time David. These two know each other really well." Evan said

The bell rings as 20,000 fans are settling down in anticipation for what should be a classic match. Detrick starts to slowly move away from his corner, causing Jason to do the same. Neither seem like they want to make the wrong move. The both seem ready to lock hands with each other, but before their hands touch, Sabre pulls his back and backs away. Detrick nods his head at Sabre, who just shrugs back at his friend. Detrick then steals Jason's finger gun taunt and points it at him. Sabre raises an eyebrow, before flipping both of his middle fingers in Detrick's direction. Detrick puts his hand down as Sabre is very unimpressed with his attempt to get in his head. A dueling "Let's Go Sabre/ Let's Go Cyrus!" chant can be heard. The Staples Center is split down the middle as both chants attempt to drown the other out.

The two men circle each other again and finally they tie up admist the dueling chants. Both men try to gain leverage, but it is Cyrus who backs the Ace into the corner. The ref quickly starts to tell The Lucha Warrior to get off of Sabre. Slowly, Detrick lets go of Jason. But not before he lightly shoves him, before he backs up. Jason looks straight at Cyrus after the shove and then lunges at him to lock up. The two struggle for control. Sabre starts to back Detrick into his corner, but Cyrus tries to fight it, by leaning forward and standing on his tippy toes. However, Sabre takes him off his tippy toes with a side headlock takedown. But Detrick rolls backwards a little bit to roll up Sabre, but it doesn't even get a 1 count as Sabre lets go of the headlock. The two get to there feet, but Detrick strikes first with a right hand followed by a Snapmare into a chinlock. Sabre quickly slips out of the chinlock and gets to his feet. Detrick gets up, only for Jason to put him in a headlock, but Cyrus quickly pushes him into the ropes. Sabre rebounds with a shoulder block that knocks Cyrus down on his backside. The crowd 'oh' as Sabre does his gun taunt, down at Detrick, who clearly doesn't find any humor in it. Detrick gets to his feet and demands a lock up. Jason agrees to it. After a few seconds of struggle, Cyrus slowly starts to force Jason back toward the corner. But before they do, Sabre drops down to drop toe hold Detrick, causing the Lucha Warrior falling flat on his face. Cyrus sits up on his knees as Sabre mockingly claps at him.

"The opening minutes seem to be lighthearted but these two friends are growing frustrated at each other." David said

"This game of one upmanship is no longer playful as it was earlier. We're about to take things up a notch." Evan said

Detrick gets to his feet, a little slower than usual as him and Sabre face off. They speak, before Detrick slaps Sabre across the face. Jason fires back with his own, before chopping Cyrus across the chest. Detrick clutches his chest and turns around, before coming back at Sabre with a hard right hand. But Jason slaps Detrick across the face, before delivering a pair of chops, bruising up the chest of Cyrus. Cyrus then gears up and delivers a chop to Jason, who refuses to even show a hint of weakness through his face to Detrick. Jason chops him back. Then it's Detrick's turn. The crowd woos as they exchange chops. Both go back and forth. Jason is gritting his teeth as he takes chops and dishes out ones that are far stiffer. Meanwhile Cyrus attempt to chop the hell out of Jason as his upper pectorals are turned a shade of purple from Sabre's chops. The two continue to throw chops. Chop by Detrick. Chop by Jason. Detrick screams and then chops Sabre. Sabre finally yells in pain and deliverings a eardrum shattering knife edge chop that drops Detrick to the ground. There is a nice round of applause for the exchange, before Sabre picks him up and Irish whips Detrick into the ropes. But Detrick jumps up to the middle rope and tries to come back with a Springboard Moonsault, but Sabre sidesteps him. Cyrus lands on his feet. Jason attempts a Final Blow (RKO), but Detrick pushes him off. Detrick then attempts a Superkick, but Jason ducks and schoolboys Cyrus, but Detrick rolls through it and catches Jason with a Oklahoma Roll

….

1

…..

Kick out at 1.22!

After Sabre kick's out, Detrick plans to get to his feet, but Sabre wraps his legs around Detrick's arm and pulls him down, looking for the Last Breath (Crippler Crossface). Detrick quickly wiggles free, before rolling under the ropes and onto the outside floor, before Jason can lock it in. Sabre gets to a kneeling position as he looks at Detrick, who has just figured out that the playful beginning over and now it's time to face the Ace of Pro Wrestling. Detrick takes a few seconds to regain himself as the ref begins to count him out. Jason Sabre gets to a vertical base and waits for Detrick. Detrick slides back in at eight, but immediately slides back out once Sabre gets close. Jason quickly exits the ring and a chase begins as Cyrus runs around the ring, trying to stay away from Sabre. Sabre is finger tips away from Detrick and is about to grab him, but Detrick swerves him and slides back into the ring. Jason quickly follows him back inside, but is caught with an arm drag. Jason gets to his feet again, only for Cyrus to slap him across the face again.

"Don't piss off little brother Detrick." Advises David

"Too late." Evan said

Sabre takes a step back, not expecting it. Cyrus then attempts a spinning heel kick, but Jason swats his leg in midair to stop him from connecting. Sabre then delivers a hard European Uppercut. Sabre keeps ahold of Detrick's mask to keep him standing and delivers a second one, that's even worse. Jason then attempts a Saito Suplex, but Detrick spins out of it while in the air and lands on his feet. Detrick then runs at the ropes and jumps up to the middle rope. Jason turns around into a Springboard Moonsault straight into a pin!

….

1

…

…

Jason reverses into a O'connor roll!

….

But Detrick reverses into his own roll up

…

1

Kick out! But Jason catches him with an inside cradle

1

…

…

….

Detrick kicks out and gets to his feet, but Sabre school boys him.

…

1

…

Detrick kicks out, but Sabre uses the momentum to bounce off the ropes and come back to try and hit the Slingblade on a now standing Detrick. But as Sabre performs the revolution around Detrick, the Lucha Warrior hooks both of Sabre's arms and pulls him down into a back slide!

….

1

…

…

…

Kick out at 1.75! Both get to their feet and are face to face as the crowd chants "A-C-W!"

"Almost 13 minutes in and these two are going back and forth. It's hard to know who has the edge." David said

"Jason has a lot of hard strikes, but Cyrus has some impressive counters and plans." Evan said

The two are nose to nose. Sabre is talking trash, Cyrus seems to be replying to him as they are nose to nose. They lock up again. Detrick gets the go behind on Jason with a waistlock. Jason tries to break the hands apart, but Cyrus has a tight grip and isn't willing to let him break the waist lock. Jason tries to tussle around, but Cyrus is on him with the waistlock. Finally, Sabre decides to run backwards, ramming Detrick into the turnbuckles. Cyrus still has the waistlock in, but it's broken after Sabre delivers a few elbows to the side of the head. Jason walks out of the corner, before trying to run back at Detrick. However, The Ultimate Hope gets his foot up, catching Sabre on the face with it. Detrick then elevates himself to the second turnbuckle, before he jumps up to the top turnbuckle with no boost and comes off with a flying wheel kick to Jason. The crowd applauds.

Detrick yells at Jason to get up to his feet. As Jason does, Detrick attempts another Clothesline, but Sabre ducks. Detrick turns around into a slingblade from Jason Sabre. Jason gets to his feet and now it's his turn to call his opponent up to their feet. Detrick gets to his feet as Sabre attempts the Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat). But Detrick ducks underneath the Lariat part, but Sabre was one step ahead as he caught Detrick with a Pele Kick the second he turns around. Jason pulls Detrick up and drags him into the corner. Jason delivers a chop to his already purple and tenderized chest. The crowds woos everytime. Woo. Woo. Woo. Suddenly the 'woo' starts to fade as Jason's chops become quicker and more rapid fire. Soon, you have a tough time seeing Jason's hand due to the speed and velocity of the Knife Edge Chops. Eventually Jason stops and raises his hand to a big pop, before delivering one last chop. His hand print is practically tattooed on Detrick's chest at this point.

Sabre backs up and allows Detrick to fall to both knees. Detrick clutches his chest in pain, but notices Sabre approaching. Detrick punches Jason in the gut and rolls out to the ring apron. Detrick uses the ropes to get up as you can hear him coughing and trying to breath. Jason runs at him, but Detrick pulls the top rope down. Jason flies over and lands right next to Detrick. Detrick quickly superkicks Jason Sabre! Then Detrick clotheslines the Ace back into the ring as he stays on the ring apron, needing the distance to heal. Detrick then decides to get back into the ring by hitting a Springboard Frog Splash! Detrick hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

Jason Sabre has his foot on the rope!

"Jason saves himself with the foot on the rope." Evan said

"We are closing in on twenty minutes into this match and you have to remember that after this both men will still have to compete in at least one different match." David said.

Detrick picks Jason up and Irish whips him into the farthest corner. Detrick then runs at Sabre, but Sabre explodes out of the corner and hits a Koppu Kick on Detrick! Sabre gets up to his feet as chants continue to duel for both men. "Go Ace!" duels with "Go Hope!". Jason backs into the corner as Detrick gets in perfect position for the Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike). Jason runs at Detrick, but Cyrus dodges it and hops onto his feet. Jason crashes into the turnbuckles and turns around into a Japanese Arm Drag. Detrick keeps ahold of arm and pulls him up, before hitting a arm breaker. Detrick watches as Jason grab his arm for a second, before stomping on Sabre to weaken him. He then grabs Jason's arm and pulls on it for a few second, before driving his knee down onto the bicep of Jason Sabre. Detrick keeps his knee on Jason's bicep while continuing to pull on Sabre's arm. The Lucha Warrior then stands up while keeping ahold of Sabre's arm, before doing a knee drop to it. Sabre lets out a deep drop, before Detrick forcefully straightens his arm out. Detrick then drives the knee into the point of The Ace's bicep. Detrick lets go of Jason's arm, allowing him to roll away in anguish.

Detrick closes in on Sabre, who is trying to buy time to recover. But he can't as Cyrus stomps on Jason, showing a lot of aggression against his friend. Detrick then grabs Jason by the arm and drags him up, before draping the bad right arm over the top rope. Detrick then pounds away with right hands to the bicep and tricep of Jason's arm, while holding onto it with his own left hand. The referee steps in, to try and get the relentless Detrick to back off. Detrick let's go and backs up as Sabre shakes his arm. The ref checks on Jason, but Sabre pushes him out of the way and swings at Cyrus, who ducks. Detrick then delivers a double knee armbreaker to Sabre. Detrick then grabs Sabre's arm before putting him in a cross armbreaker. Jason grits his teeth as Cyrus pulls on his arm. Cyrus continues to contort Jason's arm, by starting to bend Jason's arm in a Key Lock. Meanwhile, Jason Sabre is trying to reach the ropes. He is able to a kneeling position and tries to use his legs to get to the ropes, but isn't close. So Sabre grits his teeth, before letting out a huge roar as he lifts Detrick Cyrus up with his bad arm, off the mat, before dropping him with a sitout powerbomb! The crowd applauds the show of strength as Sabre rolls away from Detrick.

"Detrick Cyrus has decided to target the arm of Jason, but Sabre can still fight through it." David said

"I don't like Jason. He's an asshole. But he is one hell of a fighter with a lot of heart and true grit." Evan said

"You know nothing about either of those things." David said

Jason is trying to loosen his arm by shaking it as Detrick gets to his feet. Cyrus tries to close in on Sabre, but The Ace sees him coming and pump kicks him right on the bruised chest! Detrick falls back as Sabre moves around, still shaking his arm. Detrick gets up as Sabre grabs him from behind. Jason Sabre connects with the Final Strike! Jason screams in pain, but then decides to fight it as he locks in the Final Breath! However, he lets go in seconds once the pain in his arm hits him again. Sabre gets to his feet and walks away from Detrick to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile Detrick rolls to the opposite side of the ring, lucky that he was let off the hook from the Last Breath.

Detrick gets to his feet as Sabre is shaking off his arm injury. Sabre runs at Detrick, but Cyrus catches him with a right hand. Detrick then grabs Jason's right arm and puts him in a wrist lock, before pulling Jason's shoulder into his own shoulder. Jason falls to both knees upon impact, but Detrick picks him up and hits a scoop slam with Jason's bad arm tucked behind him! Detrick then drags Jason up and dumps him over the top rope and onto the outside. Jason gets to his feet on the outside, only for Detrick to hit a Tope Suicida with Detrick's head ramming into Sabre's right arm. The crowd chants "This is awesome!" as Cyrus and Sabre lay on the floor.

Sabre is holding his bad arm as Detrick gets to his feet. Detrick lifts him up, before yanking on the right arm to make Sabre scream. Detrick keeps ahold of the arm and pulls him near the guard rail. Detrick then picks Sabre up, before dropping him, arm first on the guard rail. Jason grasps his arm in utter agony, before Detrick rolls into the ring at six. Detrick waits, challenging Sabre to either fight or give uo from the inside. Sabre looks at him while holding his arm. The ref hits 8 as the crowd chants "Let's go Jason!" Then, with his bad right arm, Jason Sabre flips off Detrick, before running into the ring only for Detrick to catch him with the 915 (Trouble in Paradise)!

"It was a trap!" Evan said

"Half an hour into the first of three possible matches and it might be over!" David said as Detrick attempts the pin

…

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

Jason grabs the bottom rope with his bad arm to a huge pop.

"Not yet! The Ace is still in it!" David said

"He should've just taken the loss. He still has one more chance to win the Hellfire Trinity if he wins the TLC and cage match." Evan said

"But he'd be at a disadvantage. And with his arm injury, he needs this win more than Detrick Cyrus right now." David replies

Detrick gets to his feet and kicks Jason's arm off the bottom rope. Detrick then pulls Sabre up to his feet and does a wristlock takedown. Detrick then drops to a knee and clubs away at Sabre, no longer seeing him as a friend, but as an enemy. Detrick wails away on him, before the ref interferes. Cyrus gets up and slaps his battered chest, full of adrenaline. The crowd gives The Ultimate Hope a mixed reaction, almost as if the attack on his best friends arm has earned him a little heat. Detrick looks back down at Jason who is trying to get to his feet. Detrick waits for him to fully get up and attempts a Leaping Reverse STO, but Sabre holds onto the top rope and Detrick crashes. Jason then sees his opportunity as Detrick gets up and decides to steal Detrick own 915! Similar to Detrick, it's a mixed reaction as Jason pins Detrick.

…

1

…

….

…..

…

2

…..

….

Kick out at 2.33!

Sabre staggers away, holding his arm. Detrick tries to recover from Jason's little comeback and his thievery. Detrick is on his feet and Sabre swings at him with a left hand. They aren't as good as his rights, but Sabre tries his best with two more. But Detrick jabs Sabre's right arm to stop his momentum. Detrick then tries a roundhouse kick, but Jason ducks underneath it and grabs Detrick by his head, before hitting a Final Blow! The crowd explodes as Detrick lays on his belly, with Jason laying over the back of his head holding his arm.

"The Final Blow connects! But Sabre has no strength left in his arm and Cyrus isn't in a pinning position." Evan said

"It was desperation. But it's really telling that Jason is getting that desperate in the first of three possible matches that him and Detrick have to fight in tonight." David said

Jason rolls off Detrick, knowing that he won't get the three if he rolls Detrick over after the amount of time he spent healing up. Instead he rolls over to the ropes and stands up, shaking his arm loose, to try and get some blood flowing in there. Detrick begins to move, so Sabre walks over and stomps on him a few times. Sabre then lifts Detrick up to his feet and delivers a headbutt to the luchadore. Detrick is phased as Sabre kicks him in the gut and hooks him up for a vertical suplex, but Detrick blocks it. Detrick delivers a few body shots, before connecting with his own snap suplex. He rolls up to his feet with Jason in his arms and follows up with a back suplex. Detrick gets to his feet, with Sabre following behind. Detrick takes him down with a clothesline and follows up with a standing moonsault. Detrick rolls off of Jason, showing the effects of the first match in the Hellfire Trinity. Detrick gets to his feet as Sabre is now resting in the corner. Detrick runs toward the corner before hitting a rope assisted Dropkick on Jason. Detrick then lifts Sabre up and Irish Whips him into the opposite corner. Detrick uses the momentum to run up to the top turnbuckle and comeback at Sabre with a Crossbody, but Sabre rolls through into a pinfall.

….

1

…

…..

…..

…

2

….

Detrick kicks out at 2.25, and quickly rolls out of the ring. However Detrick's attempted at a breather wouldn't work as Jason Sabre hit a front flip Senton over the top ropes onto him. The crowd cheers as Sabre lands perfectly on his feet. Jason drags Detrick to his feet, not wasting any time and rolls him back in. Jason is grunting and talking trash, trying to keep the adrenaline going. Detrick tries to get to his feet, but Jason takes him down with the Best Dropkick in the Business. Jason gets up and grabs Detrick right leg, before dropping his own leg across Detrick's knee. Cyrus squeals as Jason pull on his leg for a little bit in a measure of revenge from the work done to his arm. Jason keeps a hold of Detrick's leg, before grabbing his other one, crossing them and turning them around into a Texas Cloverleaf. Detrick screams out as Jason applies pressure. Jason pulls back as Detrick becomes more distressed at how strong of a hold Jason has on him right now. Detrick is in pain, but he claws his way closer to the bottom rope as the crowd either boo or cheer as he slides closer. Detrick tries his damndest to get there, but Sabre isn't letting him. A 'Let's go Detrick/ Detrick Sucks' chant fills Los Angeles' Staples Center as he inches closer and closer. However each inch takes a long time to get. It feels like an eternity, but Cyrus finally grabs the bottom rope and Sabre lets go as the crowd simultaneously groan and pop.

"Detrick was in that hold for quite a while." Evan comments

"We are officially forty minutes into the first act of the Hellfire Trinity. This has been a classic, but I have no idea what will be left of these two when this match ends and the TLC match begins." David said

Both men are struggling at this point, but Sabre is going through an adrenaline rush right now and is looking very intense as he forcefully plucks Detrick off the ring mat. Jason delivers a few left hands to Cyrus, still not using the right arm. Jason then Detrick underneath the chin to knock him into the ropes. Jason then clotheslines himself and Detrick over the ropes. Detrick lands on the outside as Sabre catches himself on the ring apron. Jason then walks over and climbs up to the top of the ring post. As Jason finds balance, Detrick begins to get to his feet. And when he does, Sabre hits a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) to the outside! The crowd explodes into a frenzy as Sabre and Cyrus are both laid out.

"A-C-W!' is what they chant. The ref is at a three count as both men are laid out on the floor. The ref hits four, before Sabre sits up and begins to drag Detrick up with him. Jason delivers a knee to the abdomen of Detrick, before slamming his head into the ring apron. Jason then grabs Detrick by his arm and hip tosses him into the side of the steel steps. A loud thud is heard from the contact, before Jason walks over. Jason then picks Detrick Cyrus up. He then rams Detrick's back into the steel steps. The ref reaches a eight count, before Sabre Irish whips Detrick into the steel post across from him. 'Nine' says the ref. But Jason quickly rolls in and out, to make sure that match one doesn't end in a draw after this long. Jason then picks Detrick up and walks him toward the announce table as the ref restarts the count. Jason lays Detrick on top of the announce table as David Harkness and Evan Neal get out of the way. Sabre then reenters the ring as the ref gets to three. Jason Sabre ascends to the top turnbuckle as the crowd watches on in awe. Then Jason soars across the skies with a High Angle Senton Bomb through the announce table!

"From the ring through our table outside!" David said as loud 'Holy Shit!" chants are heard

"He did the Falling Star! He stole Detrick's move again!" Evan said

The ref restarts his count again. One. Not much movement from either as Jason's head and shoulder lay on top of Detrick. Two. Nothing. Three. Nothing. Four. Jason moves for the first time. Five. Jason crawls toward the ring. Six. Seven. Eight. Jason enters, but Detrick is still out. Nine. Jason rolls out of the ring, breaking the count. The crowd applauds the stupid but gutsy move as Sabre slowly walks over to Detrick. Jason lifts Detrick up and drags his carcass back into the ring, even using his bad right arm to help him. Jason rolls inside and goes for the pin.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

…..

…..

….

Foot on the rope at 2.89!

Now it's Jason's turn to hate the bottom rope as him and his best friend are showing cracks with neither being able to put the other away in the first of three possible matches tonight. Jason rolls away from Detrick and sits in the bottom corner, looking a little defeated. Almost like he regrets breaking up the ten count. Detrick slides over the opposite corner and sits there. The two men make eye contact. Both know that the other is tired and they know that the other knows that they're tired as well. For a moment, the two look around, to soak up the reaction. These two kids, fighting on the biggest stage was unimaginable at one point, but here they are. Jason nods as he slowly gets up. Detrick nods back and does the same. This isn't a dream for them. This is a reality. As Los Angeles backs both up with "Let's Go Detrick! Let's go Sabre!" chants, both swing for the fences. Left by Jason. Right by Detrick. Left. Right. Left. Right. Back and forth they go with this exchange. Detrick falls to one knee after a hard right, but gets back up and slugs Jason with a right hand. Jason is sent backwards into the ropes, but he does a Pendulum and comes back with a pendulum Koppu Kick!

Detrick seems winded after the counter and uses the ropes to get up, but Sabre is right on him with a German Suplex. Jason holds on as Detrick attempts a back elbow, but it isn't enough to stop a bridging German Suplex. The ref counts 1...2...Detrick gets his shoulder up, but Jason still has him in the waistlock, pulls him back up and hits a Release German Suplex! The crowd loudly cheers as Sabre has found another lease on life as he stands up on his feet. Jason quickly checks his right arm to make sure it's good enough, before pointing his gun taunt at Detrick. Jason waits patiently as Detrick gets to his feet and he attempts a Final Blow. But Detrick pushes him off. Luckily for Jason, he lands on his feet. However, he is hit with a 915 seconds later! Detrick goes for the pin, hooking both legs and making sure his body is pressed down against the right arm.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Shoulder up at 2.98!

"How much closer does it get?!" David said

"50 minutes in already. They really are willing to go through hell to face Azriel at Final Destination." Evan said

Detrick leans over Jason, looking at the eyes of the man who isn't giving up after all this time and energy. Detrick slowly gets to his feet as Jason slowly crawls toward the corner. The Ultimate Hope follows him, allowing the Ace to use the corner to pull himself up, before punching him in the right arm. Jason fights back with a kick to the gut. Detrick takes it and tries to throw another punch at Jason's right hard, but Jason uses the bottom of his boot to block it and force Detrick to punch that. Detrick's shakes his hand in pain, before Jason explodes out of the corner with a Slingblade. Jason then picks Detrick up and drags him away from the corner. Jason then gets behind Detrick and grabs his wrist, before hitting another Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat)! Jason collapses on top of Detrick, holding his bad arm. The ref counts.

….

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd applauds as Jason is shocked. However would realize that he can't dwell on it, this late into the match and stays on top of Detrick by lifting him up and Irish whipping him. Detrick comes back and Jason back body drops him over his head, however The Lucha Warrior does a flip and lands on his feet. Jason turns around with a roundhouse kick on his mind, but Detrick ducks underneath and goes behind Sabre. Jason turns around and Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders. Not wasting anytime Detrick throws him in the air and connects with the DKO (Firemans Carry into an overhead kick)! Detrick goes for the pin!

"DKO! DKO! DKO!" Calls Evan

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.99!

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! No way! No fucking way!" A hysterical David said

"How are these two doing it?!" Evan said

The "Fight Forever!" chants start up as Detrick vents his frustration bu hitting the ring mat. Detrick then begins to mount Jason and throw hand after hand at him, frustrated with him not going down after everything that's happened in match one of the Hellfire Trinity. Detrick then stands up and paces around, trying to think of what to do as Jason gets to his feet. Detrick locks him into a Sleeper Hold! But before he can fully lock it in, Jason elbows him a couple of times in the get to make him let go. Jason then puts him in Suplex position and connects with a vertical suplex into a Backbreaker! Detrick rolls away, but Jason crawls after him and drapes his arm over Detrick's chest

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…

…..

…

….

Shoulder up at 2.99!

Jason rolls off Detrick and is on all fours. He pounds the mat in frustration over not ending match one yet. Jason then stands on his feet and backs into the corner as Cyrus gets to a kneeling position. Jason runs at him with Final Resolution in mind, but Cyrus jumps up and catches him with a Roundhouse kick. Sabre goes down. Detrick sees his opportunity and slowly walks over to corner to climb to the top. Detrick goes for the Falling Star! It connects! Detrick's just stays on top of Jason as the ref counts.

…..

1

…..

….

…

…

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It's finally over after 57:45, Detrick Cyrus has defeated Jason Sabre in an epic!" Evan said as the crowd give a standing ovation to both men who lay in the ring.

"No it's not over. They have to go through a TLC Match in a few moments and if Jason wins that, then we're going to have a Steel cage match." David said as Jason rolls away from Detrick as Rey Pantera enters to give Detrick an ice pack and water

"But these two have been through hell. What do they have left in them?" Questions Evan

"I don't know. But these two men will receive a small break, before Part 2 of the Hellfire Trinity begins. We'll be back folks." David said

* * *

 **(Gravesite)**

Sara Lewis stands in front of a tombstone that reads Samantha Lewis. Sara lays roses down in front of the tombstone. Suddenly Giselle appears behind her.

"It's a shame that she had to go, so you could keep your lifeforce." Giselle said.

"Part of me regrets it, but there's no time to dwell on the past. How is everything going for you and Azriel? The wedding isn't too far away." Asked Sara

"I am aware, but a problem has risen. Adela Harroway has been getting in my way and interfering with my business." Giselle said

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Sara

"What you did to your sister." Giselle said, causing Sara to turn around. She nods in agreement

"Fine, I'll take life in your name. As well as your baby's." Sara said

"You sensed it." Giselle said.

"A power that strong couldn't belong to just one person." Sara said.

"Thank you." Giselle said, before starting to walk away down the grass hill. "Now that I took care of her. I must take care of Jason."

* * *

 **(El Paso, Texas)**

Freddy Escobar drives his car into the driveway of a house that is much smaller than his mansion. Beside him is Caesar Montana.

"It was real nice of Stepdad Steve to let us stay at his home." Caesar said as Freddy parks. The two get out of the car.

"Talia hates it though. I'm not going to lie to you Caesar, but I kinda missed this place. It's small, but it's peaceful and not too extravagant." Freddy said as him and Caesar walk up the door. "Why's the door unlocked."

"Because I never locked it boss." Caesar said.

"The cartel is after us and you can't even lock the door, before we leave. Dammit Caesar!" Freddy said, before opening the door to see the place is torn apart.

"Jeez, Talia made a mess while Stepdad Steve was away." Caesar said.

"Oh no….Talia!" Freddy shouts as he runs into the house. "Talia! Talia! Talia!"

Freddy continues to repeat that as he looks down the hallway, opening every door. He then looks into the bathroom and sees something written on the mirror with lipstick.

"We have her, Queen of the South." Freddy reads as Caesar enters the bathroom. "She was kidnapped."

"But she wasn't a kid." Caesar said, before Freddy punched Caesar in the face.

"You fucking idiot!" Freddy shouts. "You were supposed to protect her and now she's been kidnapped by the fucking cartel."

"I'm sorry boss." Caesar cowers, before Freddy punches him again and throws him headfirst into the mirror. The mirror shatters as the large Caesar starts to tear up as blood flows down his face. Caesar falls to the bathroom floor and looks up. "I'm sorry. We can find her."

"Shut up! I'm not your boss. Fuck what your mom said to me, I am not taking care of your useless ass anymore!" Freddy said, before walking out of the bathroom. Leaving Caesar to cry alone. Freddy thinks " _I don't know who you are Queen of the South, but you're not taking my fiance hostage!"_

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"It is time for the Hellfire Trinity to continue with a TLC match." David said.

"How much more do these two have left. They just barely got done with a 57 minute match." Evan said

The bell rings as the ring is surrounded by tables, ladders and chairs. There's one ladder set down inside the ring. Meanwhile theres four tables stacked near the fans. One mini ladder is also set up near it. Above the ring is a briefcase with the Final Destination logo on it. The two friends stagger towards each other. Detrick throws a right hand, but Jason ducks underneath and catches him with a swift kick to the knee. Jason then tries to go for the ladder, but Detrick grabs his leg as he gets back to his feet. Detrick delivers a forearm and Irish whips Jason into the corner. Jason walks out of the corner into a pop up powerbomb from Detrick Cyrus! Detrick leaves the ring afterwards and picks up a table. Detrick begins to set it up. After he finishes, Detrick picks up a steel chair, but Jason baseball slides it into Detrick's face. Detrick is sent flying backwards and tumbles over the table he set up. Jason sits on the ring apron for a second and shakes his arm loose, before hopping off. Sabre then picks up a ten foot ladder. Jason rams the ladder into the face of Detrick as he gets up, before sliding it back in. Jason sets the ladder up in the middle of the ring and is about to climb, when he notice Detrick getting on the ring apron. Jason runs at Cyrus, but Cyrus pulls the ropes down and sends Sabre flying over him and onto the table. But the table doesn't break, so Detrick jumps up to the top rope to try and hit a Springboard. But, while he goes for that, his back his turn, so he doesn't notice Jason get up on the table and leap up to the middle ropes behind him. Jason German suplex's Detrick through the table! Both crash onto the floor and roll around in pain as the crowd chants "Holy Shit!".

"We have officially passed one hour in the Hellfire Trinity!" David comments

"Detrick just got German Suplex through a table! But Jason isn't looking much better." Evan comments.

Jason uses the ring skirt to pull himself up to his feet as Detrick crawls near the barricade. Jason looks underneath the ring and pulls out a twenty foot ladder. Detrick gets to a vertical base near the guard rail, before Jason sandwiches Detrick Cyrus between the ladder and the guard rail. Detrick falls to the ground, before Jason walks back to the ring and slides the ladder in. Jason enters. Jason sets the ladder up next to the ten foot ladder and begins to climb up the ladder.

Eight rungs away

Seven rungs

Six rungs

Five rungs

Detrick reenters the ring and begins to climb up the ten foot ladder. Jason notices Cyrus on the top of the ten foot ladder. Detrick grabs Jason's bad arm, but Sabre kicks Detrick in the head to make him let go. Detrick almost falls off the ladder but holds on. Sabre then dives off his ladder and tries to hurricanrana Detrick off his, but Cyrus holds onto him. Jason sits up on his shoulders and starts to pound away at Detrick's head. Detrick then leans backwards, smashing Jason's head against the top of the ladder, before jumping off the ladder with a sit out powerbomb. The crowd chants "Holy shit!" again.

"The will of these two men are unmatched. Both men are exhausted as they are not willing to be known as the friend of the Final Destination main eventer." David said

"All this effort, just so they can lose to Azriel at Final Destination." Evan comments

"If any guy could do it, I honestly think it would be the one who wins the Hellfire Trinity." David said

Detrick rests for a few moments, before getting to his feet. Detrick climbs the larger ladder. Five rungs away. Four rungs away….three rungs away...Jason Sabre uses the smaller ladder to pull himself up and begins to shake Detrick's ladder. Detrick descends a couple rungs to keep balance as Sabre starts climbing the smaller ladder. Detrick stomps down on Jason's right shoulder causing him to scream. But Sabre then jumps off his minature ladder and catches Detrick with a Final Blow! Both end up flying over the ropes and onto a pair of four stacked tables! The crowd can't believe what they just witnessed as both men lay in the rumble.

"Let's Go Sabre/ Let's go Cyrus!" is what's repeated inside the Staples Center as both men are weakened and both trying to find the will to continue. The chants do not relent as Sabre reaches up and grabs the ring apron. He pushes himself up, leaning against it. Jason rolls into the ring and for a moment stays there. Clearly hurt. Jason crawls toward the ladder. He crawls. And crawls...and crawls...then he reaches the bottom rung. But by that time, Detrick Cyrus had crawled back into the ring. He was desperate to catch up as Sabre begins to slowly pull himself to his feet and then up the ladder.

Ten rungs to go for Sabre

Nine rungs to go for Sabre, Ten for Detrick

Eight rungs left for Sabre, nine for Detrick.

Seven rungs left for Sabre, eight for Detrick

Six rungs left for Jason, seven for Detrick

Five rungs for Jason, six for Detrick

Both men are moving at a snails pace as 20,000 fans are on their feet with their hearts beating wondering if Sabre can tie it. Four rungs for Sabre. Three rungs for Sabre. Detrick is behind him on the rung below.

Two rungs left for Sabre, three for Detrick

One rung left for Sabre with Detrick two rungs away. Sabre reaches with his right hand, but pulls back when he feels too much pain in his right hand. Detrick gets on the same rung. Detrick then climbs over Jason's body onto the top of the ladder and grabs the briefcase…

Jason grabs Detrick's foot….

But it's too late! Detrick pulls the briefcase down!

"It's over! There will be no steel cage match, after 10:36 in this TLC match and 1 hour 8 minutes and 21 seconds of a Hellfire Trinity, Detrick Cyrus has beat Jason Sabre two times!" David said as Detrick looks down at Jason with the briefcase in his lap. Jason looks at him from the bottom rung in disappointment as he crawls down the ladder.

"Detrick Cyrus is going to Final Destination! The Ultimate Hope vs The King of Despair is official for ACW Final Destination in four weeks!" Evan said as Jason rolls out of the ring while the crowd give the two a standing ovation for the match. Jason walks up the ramp, slowly, ignoring the reaction.

"Jason has nothing to be ashamed of." David said as Detrick climbs the ladder and hugs Rey Pantera, who then raises his hand. Detrick looks at his friend walking up the ramp.

"Yes he does! He's a loser! You fought for over an hour but you lost. You're not going to be main eventing! Detrick is! You're the other friend." Evan said

"Will you stop! Yes he lost twice in the row, but don't disrespect him. He fought hard tonight, but in the end it is Detrick Cyrus who survives the Hellfire Trinity and goes on to face Azriel. Goodnight." David said.

* * *

 **(After the show; Hope HQ)**

There was a party going on as everyone seems to be having a good time. CJ Hawk seems to be a little intoxicated as he has a microphone. The beginning of One more Light by Linkin Park plays.

" _Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?  
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?  
We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep" _CJ sings, before Will Ralston snatches a mic.

"Let a real pro show you how it's done. You fookin suck at this." Will said

"I'm not a karaoke singer, I'm just wrestler" CJ said, before walking off

" _If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In the sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers" _Will sings as Natalia smiles from the corner of the party

"You seem in a better mood." Erin said to Natalia

"It's good to see everyone happy." Natalia said

"I'm sensing that this is the calm before the storm. The aura in the city is going to get worse." Erin predicts.

"I'm sure we'll cope. We are Hope after all." Natalia said, before Anthony Dre walks in wearing a baby blue tuxedo with his hair slicked back, a puffy white collared shirt and a red bow tie.

"Ladies." Dre winked.

"The Fashion gods are vomiting right now." Erin said as Natalia giggles at Dre's outfit.

"What are you talking about? This is all the rage these days. Very fashionable is what those gods mean to say Eris." Anthony says

"Erin." Erin corrects as CJ walks over.

"What's going on here?" CJ said

"Just celebrating like everyone else." Natalia said.

"Yeah that match was epic. Jason and Detrick had one hell of a match. Absolute classic." CJ said

"And unlike you, Detrick won." Erin cracks.

"That's unfair. Jason had to wrestle me and be in a tag match before Detrick got to him. I got a fresh Jason Sabre." CJ said.

"Even if Jason was fresh, Detrick still would've won." Natalia said.

"Speaking of the guy, where is he?" Erin asked

"Probably rewatching his match. It's what I do after I wrestle. Aw jeez, maybe I should go and watch with him to pick his brain." CJ said, before Natalia stopped him.

"I'll go CJ." Natalia said

 **(Detrick's room)**

Detrick is on his phone calling the same person, when Natalia knocked on the door, before entering.

"Detrick, the party is going on." Natalia said.

"I'm trying to call Jason. He keeps ignoring my calls." Detrick said.

"You shouldn't worry about him. Just come downstairs and have some fun." Natalia said

"He looked upset. He lost the biggest match of his life to his best friend, he has to be hurting on the inside." Detrick said

"He'll be fine." Natalia smiled. "Jason's strong willed."

"Wow, that's the first time someone from Hope has said something nice about him to me in weeks." Detrick said.

"I trust Master Pantera and his judgement, but I don't think Jason is evil either. I just think he's misunderstood and does things the wrong way." Natalia said. "But that enough about him. Come down and have some fun."

Natalia leaves the room as Detrick looks at his phone. He turns it off and throws it on the bed, before leaving the room.

 **(Park, Park & Parks)**

Sabre sits alone underneath a tree in his hoodie. His head rests against the tree has he looks up at the night sky. Suddenly he notices a figure standing above him. He looks up to see Giselle.

"I see that you're finally starting to get it." Giselle said.

Jason looks at her quietly before standing up. The two lock eyes for a second.

"Yeah...I am…" Jason Sabre said, before walking away from her. Soon Giselle stands alone or at least she thinks she does. Why? Becuase standing behind a tree in the distance is Micah Hyde with a smile on his face

"He has finally broken." Micah says with his sick grin

* * *

 **A/N: In the end, Detrick Cyrus wins the Hellfire Trinity. This means that Azriel vs Detrick is official for the season finale. Also on this episode, Alexis sent Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo to get Talia. And they did. Freddy then fired and attacked Caesar. Richard Montoya also booked Jasper Cage vs Roman McIntyre to screw with Anarchy and introduce more cards. Later in the show, after Detrick's win, a party happened but Detrick seems to be focused on Jason's mindset. Natalia helped relieve some stress, but it wasn't true. It seems that Jason has finally broken.**

* * *

 **Episode 16 Preview**

Queen Card: Roman McIntyre vs Jasper Cage

Ray Kiran vs Jesus Garza

#1 contenders match: Lacey Alvarez vs Katarina Love

Plus, Sabre and Micah Hyde will speak to each other. Is Jason going to join Despair? What will happen as Freddy and Caesar go their own ways and Alexis' cartel invades ACW. And Diamondust continues her game with Natalia

Don't forget that Season 2 apps are open. Character will need to be resubmitted and you can also submit new characters.


	22. Episode 16: An Anarchist and A Revenant

**(9-29-2027)**

 _"It's over! There will be no steel cage match, after 10:36 in this TLC match and 1 hour 8 minutes and 21 seconds of a Hellfire Trinity, Detrick Cyrus has beat Jason Sabre two times!" David said as Detrick looks down at Jason with the briefcase in his lap. Jason looks at him from the bottom rung in disappointment as he crawls down the ladder._

 _"It's over! There will be no steel cage match, after 10:36 in this TLC match and 1 hour 8 minutes and 21 seconds of a Hellfire Trinity, Detrick Cyrus has beat Jason Sabre two times!" David said as Detrick looks down at Jason with the briefcase in his lap. Jason looks at him from the bottom rung in disappointment as he crawls down the ladder._

 _"It's over! There will be no steel cage match, after 10:36 in this TLC match and 1 hour 8 minutes and 21 seconds of a Hellfire Trinity, Detrick Cyrus has beat Jason Sabre two times!" David said as Detrick looks down at Jason with the briefcase in his lap. Jason looks at him from the bottom rung in disappointment as he crawls down the ladder._

Jason just stands on a bridge with that moment replaying in his head. He can see his breath on this cold night. Looking below an ocean, where he could only see his reflection.

"So it's come to this. The fate that you wanted me to accept." Jason said looking down, before turning his head to see Micah Hyde.

"Welcome to Despair, Jason." Micah smiled as he stood in front on Sabre.

"Why did you tell me to come up here?" Jason asked.

"To begin your transition into the King of Despair." Micah said. "I need to cleanse you."

Suddenly, Jason felt Micah's hand push against his chest. Jason falls back and loses his balance. He falls backwards toward the water, before a giant splash can be seen. Soon, Jason Sabre finds himself submerged in water. As he continues to fall deeper into the body of water, he starts to see his life flash before his eyes. A baby Jason walking, A now toddler Jason and a little older boy playing catch, A child around the same age of standing over Jason who is bleeding from his mouth, an eight year old Jason with blood on his hands, Jason sitting alone on a swing set, Jason laying on a bed as a teenager looking at the ceiling, Jason and two hispanic boys in the park, Jason talking to a Honduran girl at a club, then Jason kissing that same girl with a priest in front of them and the two boys from earlier beside them, clearly older and one of them resembling Freddy, A happy Jason then holding a baby as the woman is smiling from the bed, Jason helping his daughter walk, Jason watching as his wife leaves the house with his daughter, Jason handing Detrick Cyrus' mask over to the other guy from the wedding, Jason riding a motorcycle down a street with people in Despair masks (Episode one) chasing after him, Jason and Detrick sitting next to each other in the ring after the match, Jason and Freddy's staredown before their match, Jason kissing Giselle outside of the bar, Jason getting his hand raised after Fight without Honor, Drinking with Detrick and CJ Hawk at the bar, Giselle riding Sabre before Glory Road, Punching Rey Pantera, and lastly Detrick climbing over to him grab his briefcase.

" _So this is Despair."_ Jason thinks as the water fills his lungs and his eyes slowly close

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

Azriel sits on his throne of Despair. The ACW World Championship was once again draped over his shoulder as the hood of his spiked long coat. He sits in his throne room in deep thought, before he felt a presence. Giselle appears in front of him.

"My king." Giselle curtises

"What is your business here? You haven't been here in weeks." Azriel said.

"I was finishing preparations for our wedding." Giselle said.

"Were you interacting with Jason Sabre?" Azriel asked

"No. He knows that I am pregnant, but he hasn't interacted with me since last week. Although it seems that he has finally joined us." Giselle said

"He is with Micah Hyde right now and being given a rundown of Despair." Azriel confirms, causing Giselle to crack a rare smile. "Don't be so giddy Giselle. You are still set to be wed to me and you will be my wife. Your adultery with Jason Sabre ends or your child's life will be ended."

"It is Jason's child." Protests Giselle

"The public will know him as my child and he will inherit the throne when I am done with it." Azriel said.

"If you are King of Despair by then." Giselle said

"What are you insinuating?" Azriel said as he stood up from his throne causing the ACW World Championship to slide off of him and onto the floor. He walks over to Giselle who stands her ground.

"A lot can happen in that time." Giselle said, before starting to walk down the platform and outside of the Throne Room.

"You're much more independent now." Jason Malice said as he leans against the wall next to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Giselle.

"I had to report something to Azriel about the Blackbriar Family and their weapon." Malice said

"That is fine, but you should stay out of my affairs. Especially when you have no memory of your own affairs. " Giselle said.

"I don't need any memories from my past." Malice said.

"I'm sure Azriel is happy to hear that." Giselle said, before walking away, leaving Malice to think about that last line.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde and Jason Malice next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Welcome everyone to ACW! We are less than 40 days away from ACW's Final Destination!" David welcomes

"Which means that you might be fired and I could have a better commentary partner for season 2. Maybe even a clone of myself!" Evan said

"That's not better for anyone not named Evan Neal." David said.

"What about Neal Evans?" Evan replied

"You're a moron. Anyways, tonight is going to be a great show and it will be main evented by a number one contenders match between Lacey Alvarez and Katarina Love. The winner will face Diamondust next week in the Last Championship match before ACW Final Destination." David said

"Also tonight, we will witness the debut of Jesus Garza. He comes from the streets Mexico. The old one, not the new one." Evan said

"Jesus Garza is a legitimate tough guy, but before we see him debut, Anarchy members will collide for a Queen card." David said

 **I'm alive in here  
So alive in here  
Pull it down a little please**

"Richard Montoya has pitted Roman McIntyre against Jasper Cage with a Queen Card on the line." David said

"It's really smart for him to make them fight. Ash is away, healing up from Devil's Playground and probably preparing for his match against Damian Crowe at Final Destination. This is the perfect chance to screw with the other members of Anarchy." Evan said

 **I got two letters from you  
Last words of the runaway  
Your love was written so true  
And now I can't speak your name**

"This is a big opportunity for Jasper Cage. Of the four members, he has to be considered the weak link in the eyes of the fans. However he is a certified genius. But this genius is going against pure power for a Queens Card. Speaking of Queen's card, do you have any idea what they are for?" Asked David

"No. But I do know that Seth Sullivan was given a King card because he's that darn good and that there is also a Jack and Ace card that will have holders in the upcoming weeks. I'm predicting that it will be big." Evan said

The bell rings as the crowd fills the air with chants of 'Anarchy'. Jasper stays in his corner, stretching his legs as he looks across at his ally. Jasper is clearly thinking of what to do. Roman stays in his corner, looking at his friend, ready for a fight. Roman raises his fist and starts to walk closer to the center of the ring, but Jasper doesn't meet him there. Instead, Jasper slides under the bottom rope and onto the floor. Roman raises a brow as Jasper stands on the outside. The crowd slightly boos him, starting to take Roman's side. Jasper climbed onto the ring apron and signals for Roman to approach. McIntyre slowly walks over, but Jasper jumps down from the ring apron and grabs Roman's legs, before tripping him. Jasper then pulls Roman to the outside. As he pulls Roman outside of the ring, he decides to trap the big man behind the ring apron. Jasper then delivers a couple forearms, before jumping up in the air and catching him in the mouth with a knee. Roman falls behind the ring skirt as Jasper rolls into the ring. Jasper waits in the ring as the ref begins to count him out. The ref reaches two as McIntyre appears from under the ring and we see that he is bleeding from the inside of his mouth. Roman notices the blood dripping down onto his lips. He wipes it onto his hand as he gets up and looks at Jasper. The crowd starts a 'Roman' chant as he steps onto the ring apron. He spits blood out from his mouth and to the side, getting a good reaction, before getting back in.

Roman closes in on Jasper, but it was a trap as Jasper Cage connects with dropkick to the knee. McIntyre falls to one knee, before Jasper runs off the ropes. Jasper comes back and attempts a knee. Roman wraps his arms around Jasper's knees. Jasper is stuck as Roman gets to his feet, still holding onto his leg. Jasper tries to hit an enziguri but ducks. Roman then moves his hands and pulls him up for a Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker. Roman gets to his feet and drags the black and blond haired man by his hair. Roman delivers an uppercut, before running off the ropes. Roman leaps in the air for a flying clothesline, but Jasper leaps in the air and catches his arm, while wrapping his legs around Roman's head and pulling him down. Arm trap Triangle is locked in!

"Beautiful counter by Jasper." Evan said

"That's the second time that Jasper Cage has lured Roman into a trap. First with the ring apron and now here." David said

Roman is caught off guard by the counter as Jasper pulls on the arm while trying to stop him from breath. Luckily for Roman, he has more than enough power to lift Jasper up in the air with one arm. But Jasper is one step ahead by uncrossing his leg from Roman's neck and landing on his feet with Roman's arm in his grip. Jasper quickly does an arm wringer, before putting Roman in for a short arm knee strike. Roman bends over as Jasper keeps ahold of his arm and connects with a Side Russian Leg Sweep, before attempting a pin. He gets a early 2 count. Jasper then puts him in a chin lock immediately after. The crowd starts to will McIntyre on by clapping. The big man starts to feed off of it and get to his feet. Jasper thinks quickly before switching the chinlock into a cravat and starts to knee McIntyre in the face while trapped in the hold. Jasper quickly tries to follow up by going for a vertical suplex, but is only able to lift Roman up halfway, before Roman shifts his weight downward and lifts Jasper in the air. Roman holds Jasper in Vertical Suplex position as the crowd watches in awe as the genius behind Anarchy is kicking his feet in the air as Roman holds him upside. The crowd applauds loudly at Roman's strength. Roman then transitions him from that position into a Powerslam, before going for the pin.

….

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.17!

Roman doesn't look too disappointed as he picks Jasper up on the mat and puts him across his shoulders. Roman connects with a Firemans Carry Neckbreaker, before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging Jasper up with him. Short Arm Lariat into a backbreaker connects on Jasper Cage. Roman then gets on his feet and backs up into the corner. He cocks his fist as Jasper gets to his feet holding his back. Roman goes for a Superman Punch, but Jasper avoids contact and catches Roman with a Side Effect! Jasper quickly hooks the leg of his stablemate!

..

Kick out at 0.3!

"Jasper countered the Superman Punch brilliantly, but it barely had an effect on Roman McIntyre. What is this guy made of?" Evan Said

"The Silent Assassin, The Glasgow Killer, The Norcal badass. All of those are nicknames of Roman McIntyre. And all of them are true." David said

Jasper seems surprised at the very early kick out and backs off his tag partner. He tries to think of what to do next as Roman gets to his feet. Jasper quickly decides to climb up to the top turnbuckle, but Roman is already on him and catches Jasper with a Superman Punch when he reaches the top. Jasper falls off the turnbuckles and onto the shoulders of Roman McIntyre. Death Valley Driver connects. Roman hooks the leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.5!

Roman gets to his feet and backs up to the opposite corner. Jasper slowly gets to his feet, before Roman charges at him like a bull. Silent Kill (Spear) connects, but Roman isn't done yet. Roman lifts Jasper up onto his shoulders in Torture Rack position. Fallen Empire (Burning Empire) connects to a big pop as Roman rolls him onto his back and intensely hooks the leg.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

….

….

3!

"Roman McIntyre defeats his stablemate at 11:21 and has earned the Queen card." David said as Roman gets up and is handed the card.

"I don't know what these cards are for, but Seth Sullivan and Roman McIntyre both earned it." Evan said

"One of them won a match and got a bloody mouth." David said as Roman helps Jasper up

"And the other one earned one because he's Seth Sullivan." Evan said, before a crow flew into the ring and landed in front of Anarchy. Roman and Jasper look at it as the crow just stares at the two men. The crow quickly flies toward the two, looking to strike, but Roman catches the bird with a Superman Punch. The bird goes down as Roman and Jasper stand. Suddenly the lights go out and when they come back out, Damian Crowe is standing behind the two. The Staples Center erupts as Jasper turns around to get a baseball bat jabbed into his gut. Damian then tries to swing at McIntyre, but he ducks underneath. Roman is about to strike, but the lights go out again. Then the light turns on and Roman is in the middle of the ring with Jasper beside him, holding his midsection.

"Damian Crowe is playing with Anarchy. I don't think that's smart." David said

"Ash Russo vs Damian Crowe is official for Final Destination. If there is one man who can take down Anarchy, it is the Revenant." Evan said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Kitchen)**

Detrick Cyrus is in the kitchen and looks into the cabinet, before pulling out some type of canned food. He is about to look into the drawer for a can opener, before noticing someone else enter. It was Natalia Rodriguez.

"How's ACW tonight?" Asked Detrick.

"Those two Anarchy guys had a good match. Roman won. He could be a threat one day." Natalia said

"On a scale of Ray Kiran to Azriel, how much of a threat could he be?" Detrick asked

"I'd give him a solid Roman McIntyre." Natalia said, causing Detrick to chuckle.

"Fair enough. So what's the main event tonight?" Detrick said.

"Lacey vs Katarina. The winner faces Diamondust." Natalia said.

"Speaking of Diamondust, when are you going to get your Championship back. I mean I'm going to take the Championship from Azriel. If you win back the Womens Championship, then Hope has all the gold and power." Detrick said.

"I'm in no rush." Natalia weakly said.

"You sound nervous." Detrick said.

"I'm not." Natalia said.

"You're right. You're not nervous. You're scared. It's okay though. Fear makes us stronger, once you face it. Diamondust is a representation of your past. She wants to make you do dirty things, like you did at the brothel." Detrick said, causing Natalia to turn her back on him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Natalia said as she walked towards the door.

"Natalia…" Detrick calls out, only to be ignored as she walked. He sighs. "You need to face your fears Nattie. You can't just hide forever."

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Anarchy hideout)**

Ash Russo sits in his room. He still has some bruising from Devil's playground and has a stitched up lip. He closes his eyes.

 _2018_

 _Gunshots. Screaming. Ash Russo stands in front of a classroom as a large teen stands behind him. A older looking Hispanic woman holds onto two children as Ash watches the larger, teen stab his knife into the neck of a little blonde girl. Ash eyes widen as the knife is injected into her neck from one side. After one loud scream and some brute strength the knife comes of the other side of the little girl. Ash watches as the 6 foot plus teen lets go and the little girl crumples onto the floor with tears in her eyes and Hope gone._

" _Ash, kill the teacher." The teen said._

" _Yes Azriel." Ash said as he looked over at the teacher who was shielding the two children._

" _Please." The teacher begged as Ash slowly approached with a gun in his hand. "You killed these children. You killed my entire classroom. Your friends are burning up and shooting up the rest of the school. Please just let these two survive. They're the future."_

" _Future." The bigger teen said. "The future is Despair."_

" _No. The future is not with Despair. The world can't survive on Despair. The world needs a future hoping for change." The teacher said as she sobs. A small boy and a small girl_

" _Hoping for change? Why are you preaching this when you are right in front of your grim reaper?" Ash asked._

" _Because you haven't killed anyone yet." The teacher said. "He did. Don't do it."_

" _Ash, kill the kids in front of her and then kill her. I'm sick of this talk of Hope. A bomb is going to go off on this campus in half an hour. We need to kill as much as we can and get out" The teen said._

" _It doesn't have to be this way Ash." The Teacher said._

" _Ash, you didn't kill anyone in the Killing Game. I protected you! Prove your worth to your superiors!" The man yelled. Ash looked at the taller man, before back at the teacher._

" _Azriel….I can't play this game anymore." Ash said as he looked at the gun he was holding._

" _This isn't a game anymore. This is your destiny!" Azriel said, before snatching the gun out of his hands and shooting both the kids in the head. The teacher screams as the sobbing begins. "Look around you Ash. These children are dead. Every single one of them died. There's no turning back…"_

 _Azriel hands him the gun back and he points at the teacher._

" _Kill her and accept this destiny."_

 _Ash Russo's shook as he looks at the gun. He cocks it and points it at the sobbing lady._

" _What is your name?" Ash asked._

" _Chavela Montoya." She spoke through her now graveley voice_

" _I'm sorry that your son caused this…" Ash said, before pulling the trigger. Boom. She fell back and began to bleed out from her chest. Ash shot her again and again and then one last time. Chavela looked up at Ash and in her final moments, handed him something. It was a locket. Ash looked at it in his hand as she died. This was the moment that changed Ash forever. The moment that he became a murder._

 _Present day_

"You're fighting for the wrong side Damian." Ash said as he looked at the locket from a decade prior. "You joined Richard. You joined that son of a bitch that allowed me to kill his own damn mother just so he can be in history books. I will hunt you down and break you, just like I did with Seth. Her death will not be in forgiven."

* * *

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)  
And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)  
I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)  
Can't be scared when it goes down**

"As the beats of Run this town hits the PA System, Jesus Garza is coming out to make his debut. Next to him is Rey Aguayo. Jesus is 6'5 and built like a star." David said

"He looks like a thug to me." Evan said

"You don't even know him." David said

"It's 2027. It's perfectly acceptable to judge people off of their appearance." Evan said

 **They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy**

"Oh no. Why is this kid here? I'm starting to worry about his health." David said

"Worry about his health? What about me. I have to watch this guy wrestle in his tighty whities...well except for that large skidmark on the back of his underwear and Spiderman slippers. What did I do to deserve this" Evan said

"You forgot the assless chaps." David adds

"What is wrong with this kid?!" Evan said

The bell rings as Jesus chuckles at Kiran. Kiran asks Jesus to stop, before reaching into his underwear and pulling out his Flinstone Vitamins. The crowd pops as Kiran tries to put all of them in his mouth, but he ends up choking. Jesus connects with a pump kick that sends all of the Flinstones vitamins flying out of Kiran's mouth and all over the ring. Jesus is about to move in on Ray Kiran after technically saving him from choking, but the ref stops him and calls for the bell.

"It took less than a minute, but Jesus knocked Ray Kiran out." David said.

"I wish he didn't stop him from choking. I already don't like this guy." Evan said as Rey Aguayo entered the ring with a mic.

"Que Huele? For those of you who don't know us, I am Rey Aguayo and this man behind me is Jesus Garza. Don't try and get in too deep on why we're debuting this late in the season. We were sent here by someone who wants to break up a upcoming marriage. Freddy Escobar….you've been taking L's all seasons, perdedor. You're going to take another one. You and Talia are not going to make it down the aisle. We have her Freddy. We're the guys who took her. If you want her back, then meet us in a match at Final Destination. If you win, you can get married. If you lose, no wedding and La Rebelion is going to keep coming after you."

"He accepts!" Came the voice of Caesar Montana as he walked out onto stage and down the ramp. Caesar enters the ring.

"Who the hell are you?" Rey asked

"I'm Caesar Montana….I'm a big dummy sometimes and I really disappointed the boss, because I couldn't protect Talia from you two. But I'm going to make up for it! I'll fight my hardest so you and Talia can have a wedding like the ones in the fairy tails. You deserve it after everything you've done for me. You're the only person who wanted to be my friend and you gave me a job when everyone else though I was worthless. It's about time, I pay you back. Mr. Freddy, I'm going to be there at Final Destination when you beat up La Rebelion. I'm going to support you like the friend I should be. I promise boss." Caesar said. Jesus takes the mic from Caesar.

"What's your name again?" Jesus asked.

"It's-"

"I don't care." Jesus said, before bashing the mic over his head. Rey Aguayo quickly sets him up for his signature Caida del Ray (Forward leg sweep Hammerlock DDT)! The crowd boos as Jesus kneels over. "All I care about is making the Queen happy. That means I'm going to have make your bosses life a living hell."

* * *

 **(Stepdad Steve's house)**

"Dammit Caesar…" Freddy said as he watches.

"Sounds like someone feels bad about how they treated their friend." Came the voice of a white man with a receding hairline and a ugly Freddy Escobar Christmas sweater.

"What do you want Steve?" Freddy rolling his eyes, before seeing him put down tickets to LA.

"That's for next week. Go and help your friend and get your fiance back." Stepdad Steve said. "I know that you feel guilty."

Freddy looks at the tickets, before back at Stepdad Steve

"You know what Steve, you're a pretty good guy." Freddy said.

"Thanks. Do you want to play checkers?" Steve said. "I'll even make some coco."

"You're pushing it." Freddy said.

"Maybe next time." Stepdad Steve said, before walking away.

"Well Caesar, you stood up for me tonight. Next week, I'll stand up for you." Freddy said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Gym)**

Detrick Cyrus is talking to Rey Pantera as CJ Hawk is seen on the weight bench with Erin Frost over him. CJ let's out a yell as he lifts the weight and does one whole press, before putting it back in it's holder.

"That was a lot of yelling for ten pounds of weight." Erin said.

"I'm not a weightlifter, I'm just a wrestler." CJ Hawk said

"Lifting ten pounds isn't going to help you in your match against Genocide next week. One of those four cards are on the line in that match." Detrick said.

"Don't worry, I have a great idea." CJ Hawk said.

"If it's as good as your idea to dress up like a bird, then go back to the drawing board." Detrick said.

"No, no, no. This is full proof. I'm just going to do what you did last week in that amazing match with Jason Sabre." CJ said

"You're going to go 57 minutes?" Detrick said.

"You don't have the cardio for that." Erin said

"Hey! Give me some credit." CJ said.

"Speaking of Jason." Rey brought up

"He's not with Despair." Detrick said.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

"He's been a little distant, but he's fine." Detrick Cyrus said, before a pegion enters the room and sits on the head of CJ.

"What the heck?" CJ said.

"The bird has something tied to it." Detrick said.

"Get it off my head before it poops!" CJ said

"Too late." Erin comments

"I hate birds!" CJ says

"You dress like one son." Rey Pantera sighs

"Hawk's are different. They're cool." CJ said, before Erin swiped what looked like an invitation.

"It's for you Detrick...I'm not getting good vibes from this card." Erin said, before handing it to Detrick.

"Dinner at Despair HQ with Azriel." Detrick reads.

"I don't think this is a good idea. That invitation is full of negative aura" Erin said

"I have to go." Detrick said

"The last time you went, you got beat up." Rey Pantera said

"I'll be careful. There has to be a reason why Azriel would invite me to dinner before our World Championship match. I need to find out what that reason is." Detrick said.

* * *

 **What waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"It is main event time to determine the final challenger for the ACW Women's Championship before Final Destination." Said Evan

"Lacey Alvarez's stablemate, Roman McIntyre won the Queen Card earlier tonight. Tonight could be a good night for the stable." David said

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"I hope Lacey gets hit with Damian Crowe's bat and Katarina wins." Said Evan

"Katarina is on a hot streak after a series of wins over Nyx. If she can pick up a big win over Lacey, she'll advance to Diamondust and has a good chance of winning." David said.

The bell rings before the two approach each other. Katarina lunges toward Lacey, trying to lock up with her, but Lacey rolls underneath her arm and behind her. Katarina turns around only for Lacey to do a headscissors takedown. Lacey gets to her feet and runs toward the ropes. When Lacey comes back, she runs into a forearm shot to the face. Lacey falls to the ring mat, causing Katarina to smirk. Lacey shakes off the blow and gets to her feet. The two women circle each other. The two lock up, but Katarina quickly transitions into a headlock. Lacey elbows Katarina in the gut a couple of time to make her loosen her grip, before pushing her into the ropes. Katarina comes back and runs underneath the 540 kick when Lacey attempts it. Lacey turns around to see Katarina rebounding off the ropes and coming back with a flying shoulder tackle!

Katarina picks Lacey up and lightly slaps her face, before putting her back in the headlock. A decent "Anarchy' chant starts up as Lacey extends her arms, trying to reach the rope and get the crowd behind her. Lacey starts to back Katarina into the ropes and pushes her off. Katarina runs off the ropes and comes back into a Dropsault. Katarina reels backwards, before falling on her backside as Lacey lands on her feet, before running off the ropes and connects with a sliding Sole Kick! Lacey attempts a pin, but gets a 1 count. Lacey quickly leaps onto her feet and hits a standing Shooting Star Press, before hooking the legs.

…

1

…..

….

…..

Kick out at 1.75

"Lacey is going at a fast pace." David said

"She'll crash and burn soon." Evan said, before the lights go out.

"What the hell?!" David said

Suddenly the lights come back on and Damian Crowe is standing over Lacey and Katarina laid out around him with his bat in his hands.

"What is going on?! Both women are out!" Evan said

"Damian did this! Was it all a set up?!" David said, before Damian Crowe exits the ring. Katarina crawls over to Lacey and pins her

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Katarina wins with unintentional help at 3:44. She will face Diamondust next week!" Evan said

"But the big story is Damian Crowe and his role in Richard Montoya's battle with Anarchy. He assaulted both Jasper Cage and Lacey Alvarez tonight. Ash Russo is healing, but retaliation in iminent. " David said

"Anarchy isn't winning this won. They've caused too much trouble and one by one they'll pay at the hands of The Revenant!" Evan said

"We are out of time, but we'll see you next week as Final Destination nears." David said as the last shot of the night is Lacey being laid on in the ring as Katarina celebrates

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Azriel sits on his throne.

"For years, you have trained him so he could seek his revenge on the man who killed his entire tribe. He has scars on his body from all the torture that you've put him through. He is socially disconnected and purely cold blooded at this point. Hate runs through his eyes. You want revenge and I will grant it to you. The time is right. Take the Golden Cobra and bring it back to us in revenge." Azriel said. "They are weak after they're battle with Anarchy. Take what is yours Samuel."

Samuel stands with Mama. Much older and much colder.

"Genocide will pay." He spoke with no expression on his face. "And Seth Sullivan will watch."

"And you will be given the Golden Cobra like you wanted, my King." Mama said, bowing to the King of Despair. Azriel watched on from his throne with the Championship draped across his shoulder.

"Do what you must at any costs. Vengeance is yours and the prize is mine." Azriel said

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Jason Sabre wakes up. He coughs loudly as he sits up. He looks around to see that he is no longer surrounded by water, although he's still wet from his push. Jason looks around and notices that he's surrounded by rock walls. He stands on his feet.

"I'm glad to see that you survived." Came the voice of Micah Hyde as he walked through one of the three holds in this structure.

"Where are we?" Asked Jason.

"We're at the beginning of your transition into becoming the King of Despair." Micah said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace with a small black dragon on it.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"Azriel is the Lion. You are the Dragon." Micah said. "But you don't have the power yet. You must first gain the right to be in control of this necklace."

"What's so special about the necklace." Sabre asked causing Micah to chuckle.

"In due time, you'll find out." Micah then turned his head over to three holes in the rock wall. "These are the three paths that you must walk before you achieve it. Today, you'll walk down your first road with Despair."

Jason looked at all three paths. Trepidation was seen on his face, but he still walked. He stopped right before entering. He looked ahead to just see darkness in front of him.

"Do not fear the unknown. Just face it and you will succeed Jason." Micah said. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before entering the first path. Nothing but blackness.

"I can't see." Sabre said as he continues to walk, suddenly he sees light. Jason heads toward it and then he finds himself in a forest. Sabre is confused as looks around to see nothing but trees and grass. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your first test." Micah said as he steps out from behind Jason.

"Where are we?" Asked Jason

"The place where you will battle with your inner demon." Micah said.

"Inner demon?" Jason questions.

"Go and find them." Micah said. Sabre starts to walk into the forest. It seemed peaceful. Jason watched his surrounding. Leaves were perfect. The air was nice. The grass was green. Nothing was wrong. This forest was perfectly healthy. No danger in sight. That was until Jason turned around and he noticed the once perfect forest decaying him. The green has turned gray. Flowers and leaves were dead. Jason was confused

"What the hell is this place?" Jason asked, before hearing footsteps behind him. He turns around to see someone familiar. "Detrick?"

"Face your demons." Micah Hyde said as he revealed himself from behind a tree.

"Why is he here?" Jason asked as he looks at Detrick who stands silently in his mask.

"Face him Jason. Embrace Despair and defeat your demon." Micah said

Jason Sabre looks at Detrick Cyrus who stands across from him. Jason looked straight at Detrick, before nodding at Micah.

"I will." Jason Sabre said

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger folks. Anyways the show opened with Jason getting drowned and getting flashbacks. Azriel and Giselle had a discussion as Malice watched. Looks like there's things about Malice that even he doesn't know. Roman beat Jasper for a card (What they are for, only I know). Damian Crowe showed up to attack after. Detrick's attempt to get Natalia to face her fears of Diamondust failed. We got a flashback to that fateful day between the Children of Despair. Ash got some backstory and a relationship with Azriel. Also he has a connection to Richard's moms death. Ray Kiran failed at beating Jesus. Caesar's attempt to stand up for Freddy failed, but it did get Freddy to forgive him. Also Stepdad Steve appeared. Swell fellow, right? CJ's bad at lifting weights and Detrick was invited to go to Despair HQ again. Damian Crowe showed up again to screw Lacey out of a Women's Title shot. Azriel told Samuel to get him the Golden Cobra (What is it? Well I know). The Jason Sabre had to face his demon. Which is Detrick Cyrus (Guess Giselle was right, check episode 4 if you don't know).**

* * *

 **Episode 17 Preview**

Rey Aguayo vs Ray Kiran

Jack Card: Genocide vs CJ Hawk

ACW Womens Championship: Diamondust © vs Katarina Love

Plus, Anarchy hunts for The Revenant. Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre will face off in the Forest. Detrick will go to Despair HQ for dinner.


	23. Episode 17: The Ultimate Hope's truth

Rey Pantera parks his car near the sidewalk, before getting out. He looks at a familiar house in front of him. The house of an Ace. Rey walks up to the doorstep and knocks. There is no answer. He waits a second, before ringing the doorbell a couple times. A minute passes, before he turns the doorknob. The door is open. Rey Pantera cautiously opens the door and enters the house. Rey looks around to see nothing, before stepping into the living room.

"Jason? It's Rey Pantera, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk." Rey said as he got further into the house, before noticing that the TV was on. Rey looked at it. It was the Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre match in the Hellfire Trinity. Rey walked past the couch and recliner to look at the tv. "Why is this on?"

"He's relived that match multiple times." Came the voice of Giselle, startling the legend and forcing him to turn around in a fighting stance. He sees Giselle sitting in the once empty recliner. "There's no need to fight old man. It is just me. A woman. You'd never hit a woman, would you, Master of Hope?"

"You're a demon." Rey Pantera said.

"As if you're any better. You're the man who holds the power to the White Panther." Giselle said.

"Your mother would be disappointed in what you have become." Rey said.

"My mother is the reason that I turned into a 'demon' as you put it. Meanwhile, she rots away in another country with my baby sister." Giselle said. "If I ever see her again, I will sick Jason Malice on her."

"Why are you here?" Asked Rey.

"I should ask you that question. Jason and I have a special connection. You and Jason don't have any personal relationship. In fact, I believe you can't stand him. Why are you here Master Pantera? Do you wish to unleash the power of the White Panther on him? Well, if you can, that is. You are a bit old now. The spirit must be ready to move on to it's next host." Giselle said

"I'll admit that he is, but my time has not come." Rey Pantera said.

"Then prove it. You've been sitting out as your students stand on the frontlines of ACW. Prove that you're still worthy by fighting Jason Sabre at Final Destination." Giselle said

"Why are you so keen on having me fight Jason?" Asked Rey

"Isn't it obvious by now. I'm in his home after all in a very beautiful black dress." She said as she stood up and saunters toward the masked legend. "My night pillows are on display. How foolish can you be? Jason Sabre has fallen for me. He is the next King of Despair."

"My suspicions were right. He was with you guys all along." Rey said.

"Not always, but Detrick broke him. His loss to him was too much to take and now he will stand with us." Giselle said, grinning a little bit, before biting her lip sensually "And more importantly, me."

"Tell him that I will fight him at Final Destination." Rey Pantera said, before pushing past Giselle and heading toward the door.

"By the way, Master Pantera." Giselle spoke, causing him to stop. "It will not be traditional. It will be a Fight Without Honor. Your time on this earth will be shortened and Detrick Cyrus will watch his best friend be the cause of that."

"I won't let him." Rey said.

"Your destiny has been decided. You can't change it now." Giselle said

* * *

 **(Cafe de Renee)**

Katarina Love and Nevah Maria sit across from each other at a dinner table. Katarina looks to be growing impatient.

"Chill out Kat. The food is coming in a minute." Nevah said.

"I have a Womens Championship match in a few hours and I can't even get my food on time. That's no way to treat the future Champion." Katarina said, before noticing a plate with a steel cover land in between her and Nevah. "Finally."

"Hello Kitty…" Came the voice of Diamondust, causing Katarina to turn her head to see Diamondust next to her, wearing a suit like a waiter. "I am Diamondust, I am your waiter for the evening."

"What are you doing here?!" Katarina shouts.

"Calm down my sweet. There's no need for hostility. I just wanted to make sure that you had enough protein before your match with me tonight." Diamondust said, before pulling off the cover of the plate to reveal small balls of meat.

"What are those?" Nevah questions as Diamondust takes one.

"Lamb fries." Diamondust explained as she pulled her tongue and licked the deep fried sphere.

"Aren't those Lamb testicles?" Katarina asked in disgust.

"Yes, except I didn't use lamb." Diamondust smiled, before taking a bite and forcing the two to hear the nasty crunch of the food.

"What did you use?" Asked Nevah

"Men." Diamondust smiles, before showing them the insides of the food, before chuckling.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde and Jason Malice next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Welcome to ACW! We are only 3 shows away from Final Destination. And this Pay-Per-View will be the biggest show in North America this year. I have just gotten word that tickets for the show went on sale earlier today and with the announcement of Rey Pantera's return against Jason Sabre in Fight Without Honor 2, plus our ACW World Championship between Detrick Cyrus and Azriel and Damian Crowe vs Ash Russo, we have sold out the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum!" David said.

"In a few moments, Rey Aguayo is going to make his debut against Ray Kiran. In our Main event, Diamondust will defend the ACW Womens Championship against Katarina Love." Evan said.

"Also tonight, a holder of the Jack card will be decided as Genocide takes on CJ Hawk." David said

"I can't wait for Genocide to defeat that never-will-be-a-star CJ Hawk." Evan said

"I bet that you thought that nickname was clever." David said

"Everyone did. It was very clever!" Evan said.

"It's as clever as your idea to start a Seth Sullivan fan club and charge people thousands of dollars to join." David said.

"One person bought it." Evan counters

"You had to beg your mother to join." David retorts

"Whatever hater. This isn't about you. This is about ACW and that starts now." Evan said

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)  
And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)  
I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)  
Can't be scared when it goes down**

"Last week, Jesus Garza attacked Ray Kiran. Tonight, it's Rey Aguayo's turn." David said

"The bigger story is what happened after. These thugs kidnapped Talia and they're not going to give her back unless Freddy fights them at Final Destination with Freddy and Talia's wedding on the line." Evan said

"Last week, Caesar Montana stood up for his boss and ended up getting assaulted. Is Freddy here tonight?" Questions David

 **She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall**

"No! No! No! It can't be!" Evan groans as Ray Kiran comes out in his El Hi Joe del Psycho Clown Grande attire with obnoxiously large blow up hands and a brown streak on the front of his Mexican flag speedo. Kiran high fives kids with his big hands and enters the ring.

"I assume those much larger hands are apart of his strategy to knock out Rey tonight." David said

The bell rings as Ray Kiran gets in a boxer's stance as he approaches Rey. Kiran tries to jab Rey and connects with his face, but the blow up fists have no effect. Rey grabs both of his blow up hands and pulls them off. Kiran looks at him, before taking his mask off and walking outside onto the ring apron.

"You win fwend!" Kiran said, before turning around and trying to walk off the ring apron, only to fall off and land on the floor, knocking himself out. The ref sighs, before ringing the bell.

"It's over. The idiot knocked himself out again!" Evan said

"At least he knew that he had no chance." David said as Rey Aguayo grabs a mic while Jesus enters the ring.

"Que Huele? Now last week we laid out a challenge to Freddy. Your novia has been tied up for over a week and you still haven't showed your face. Your dumbass bodyguard was beaten up last week and you still haven't shown your face. Chico, you made a lot of mistakes and now that they're catching up to you, but you don't want to face them. The Queen gave us a call. If you don't show up, Talia's going to lose some teeth." Rey threatens, before Jesus grabs the mic.

"If you don't know what that means in English. I'll say in Spanish. Vamos a golpearla." Jesus said, before noticing Caesar walk down the ramp. "Hey, didn't we beat you up last week. We don't want you big boy. We want Freddy."

Caesar continues to march down to the ring and slides in, but Jesus is quick to strike him with the microphone to phase the bigger man. Rey then wraps his arms around Caesar's waist and hits him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Rey then puts him in the Cero Escape (Gargano Escape). The big Caesar taps out as Jesus drops to a knee and clubs away at Caesar's head. Caesar eventually stops tapping the ring mat and falls asleep, but Jesus doesn't relent with his fist and Rey doesn't relent with his submission.

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

For the first time in his life, Freddy hears people cheer him as he steps out with a steel chair in his hand. He stands on top of the ramp as Rey Aguayo lets go of the Cero Escape to stand beside Jesus. Escobar walks down the ramp with his weapon, ready for the two on one fight. But it turns into a three on one fight when a fan in the mask spits mist in Freddy's face. Escobar drops his chair as the masked man gets on top of the guard rail and jumps off, connecting with a hurricanrana to Freddy. The Prince flies onto the floor in ringside as the man in a Phoenix mask stands up. Freddy starts to get up as Jesus and Rey Aguayo exit the ring. Freddy unblinds himself to see Jesus sock him in the jaw. Jesus then throws him into the steel steps. The Phoenix masked man sets up the chair, before Jesus picks Freddy up. Jesus then hits the Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam) into the seat of the chair, breaking it. Jesus then gets up and sits on the ring apron. Rey kneels down as Freddy squirms around, holding his back as the masked man stands behind him.

"You weren't expecting Phoenix were you? A message from the Queen. Our match isn't two versus two. At Final Destination, the three of us will face you two and anyone dumb enough to team with you with your wedding on the line. But I don't think anyone is going to join you. You've burned too many bridges and now it's your turn to be burned." Rey said as the crowd boos.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

The door of a bar is forced open as Ash Russo kicks it in. A bunch of people turn their heads to see the Ash stand in front of the entrance, flanked by the other three members of Anarchy. Many of the people in the bar looked less than enthused to see the four. Most of the people looked like trouble, but Ash showed no fear as he walked toward the middle of the ring with his gang next to him.

"Always making an entrance." Jasper sighs

"It was pretty cool." Lacey comments

"You four people better get out of here. Your kind isn't welcomed here." Came the voice of a man sitting on a stool near the bartender's table.

"Oh really? We're not the only criminals here. We're just the only criminals who weren't given a choice on whether or not they should commit a crime. If god were to judge all of us, he'd send all of us to hell. But god would send the four of us there last." Ash said.

"Get out of here." A man said from a nearbye table, before throwing a beer bottle at the four. Roman caught it with one hand and chucked it right back at the man. The glass shatters at it hits the man's head. The man falls out of his chair and hits the floor, bleeding from his skull. The rest of the bar seems to be more intimidated.

"Make no mistake about it. I don't want to be here. I would have Roman rip off every single one of your heads right now if I could, but I'm not. I want Damian Crowe. I know that you people can draw him out, so show me the Revenant. I want to break is face before our match at Final Destination." Ash said, only to get silence. "What? Is everyone scared."

Still, nothing but silence. That was until the tapping sound of a walking cane hit the concrete. Soon, from the crowd of people, emerges an elderly man.

"You've grown up so much." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Asked Ash

"Aldo Montoya."

And with that reply Ash swung, knocking the old man to the ground. Ash was about to continue the assault.

"Stop, please." Aldo spoke as he spit out a tooth. "I mean no harm. I just want to talk."

Ash looked at Jasper.

"Hear him out." Jasper advised.

Ash nodded before looking down at the old man.

* * *

 **Auschwitz, the meaning of pain  
The way that I want you to die  
Slow death, immense decay  
Showers that cleanse you of your life**

"Welcome back to ACW. Genocide is coming out with an opportunity to win the Jack card. Seth Sullivan was given a King Card and Roman earned the Queen card." David said

"Seth wasn't given anything. He earned it. Just like how Genocide will earn a victory over that nerd, CJ Hawk tonight to win his card." Evan said

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"Here comes the wrestler! This man has been on the verge of doing something big in ACW before and tonight can be the night be breaks out." David said

"Genocide is a killer. He is going to defeat CJ Hawk with ease." Evan said

The bell rings when a woman steps on the ring apron. Genocide and CJ Hawk look over at the woman. Both look slightly startled as we figure out that it is Mama.

"Samuel's here Frank." She spoke. Genocide was taken aback from the use of his real name, before CJ puts him in a Full Nelson from behind, before picking him up and dropping him with The Eye of Hawk (Sit out Full Nelson Facebuster). CJ rolls him onto his back and pins him while keeping an eye on Mama. 1...2...3!

"CJ Hawk has won the Jack card." David said

"Who cares? This woman screwed over the Cobra Club!" Evan said as CJ left the ring. CJ walks up the ramp looking back at the woman, before disappearing behind the curtain. Mama enters the ring as Genocide begins to get to his feet. Genocide looks at the woman in a rage and grabs her by the throat. She doesn't shudder in fear, because standing behind Genocide with a hammer. Samuel swings the claw hammer and hits him in the back of the head with it. Genocide lets go of Mama and falls to his knees. Two larger men enter the ring and begin to tie Genocide up by his torso and arms to restrain him.

"Are they kidnapping him?!" David exclaims as the two larger men lift him up and drag the outcold man out of the ring as Samuel and Mama followed. The crowd is in a stunned silence at what is happening

"Someone call the police! Security do you jobs and stop them! What are you guys? Caesar Montana's!" Yells Evan from his headset

* * *

 **(Seth Sullivan's home)**

Seth watches from his couch with what looks to be a small statue of a snake attached to a chain. He moves the necklace around the palm of his hand as he looks at the tv screen where he sees Samuel disappear with the body of his friend through a door. Seth reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone and calls up Richard.

"Richard, it's Seth. I think I have to give the King card back. At Final Destination, I want Samuel." Seth said

"He's the boy who survived, isn't he?" Richard said

"He is and he wants revenge on my tribe." Seth said

"He's after the Golden Cobra." Richard said

"No, he's after my tribe. Despair is after my spirit. They're not going to take it." Seth said, before hanging up.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Dining Room)**

Detrick stands outside the door that leads into the dining room. His guard is up as two Angel's of Death are in front of him. Each of them grab a handle on the door and open it for him. To Detrick's surprise, a feast was laid out on a table. Large chicken legs, a whole turkey, some of the most tender steaks he's ever seen, creamy Mashed potatoes, mixed veggies, watermelon slices lined up perfectly with a bowl of apples and oranges next to it, and some fine wine. Detrick looked across the table to see Azriel sitting in a chair that looks like a slightly smaller version of his throne. Detrick slowly steps into the room, looking out for any traps.

"Do not worry. Nothing is poisoned and no one will attack you." Azriel said, before waving his hand over to a seat. "Sit down."

"I don't trust you." Detrick said, before pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"I do not blame you for that. I am going to annihilate your hopes at Final Destination." Azriel said, as he poured out a glass of wine. He began to fill his plate as Detrick did the same, neither kept an eye off the other for one second.

"Did you invite me here to see if you could make clever jokes at my expense?" Detrick said

"No. I have you beat in a war of wits similar to having you beat in a wrestling match. I wanted to discuss something else as we approach Final Destination. Your mindset." Azriel said

"My mindset?" Asked Detrick.

"I'm curious as to what you're thinking now that Jason Sabre will be facing your teacher and mentor, Rey Pantera." Azriel said.

"What are you talking about?" Detrick said, dropping the fork.

"You must have not heard the news. At Final Destination Jason Sabre will face Rey Pantera in a Fight without Honor. It's been all over the place over the last eight hours. Rey Pantera is coming out of retirement to defeat someone who he claims is an unofficial member of Despair." Azriel explains.

"Master Pantera has let everything get too far." Detrick said

"His suspicions were not entirely off. He was right about Jason Sabre. Your friend has been talking with Despair for months. Come Final Destination, you will see a new Jason Sabre." Azriel said

"Are you trying to rile me up?" Detrick said

"Most men deny a hard truth than accept it. I can see that you are one of those men. You should've known from the day that you asked him to join you that he would turn on you. But it would be because of you that he would. As much as you are a symbol of Hope, you are a symbol of being self absorbed. You were so self absorbed that you didn't realize that your success and exalting from the public was slowly breaking Jason." Azriel said

"Enough! Jason understands the spot that I'm in." Detrick said.

"The spot that he should be in." Azriel said, confusing the Lucha Warrior

"I have no idea about what you're talking about?" Detrick said, before the door behind him opened. He got to his feet once he saw Jason Malice standing there.

"I was not ordered to fight you head on. I just came to give you some clarification on what the King of Despair means." Malice said as he walked over to Cyrus with papers in his hands. Detrick takes them and looks over at two thick stapled together stacks of paper. Both of them had his name.

"This is the test I took to get into Hope. Why's there two of them?" Detrick question

"Look at the handwriting. One of them is yours. One of them is Jason's. One had a perfect score. One had a failing fifty six percent. The perfect score belonged to Jason. He wrote your name instead of his. You aren't the Ultimate Hope. You were never meant to get past the first stage, but Jason sacrificed the biggest opportunity of his life for you." Azriel explains.

"No…. This doesn't make sense." Detrick said, looking at Azriel.

"Your friend watched you succeed through the years, knowing that it should've been him. This isn't a mind game before our match. This is the truth. Jason Sabre is the whole reason you are in the spot you are. He opened the door for you, while you closed the door on him time and time again." Azriel said.

"I didn't know. He never told me." Detrick said.

"He didn't want to bruise your ego, but know you know the truth. You never were the Ultimate Hope. You're a pretender." Azriel said

"I am not!" Detrick said, before tripping the entire table over, sending the food flying. Azriel stayed on his throne as he watched Detrick try to charge at him, only for Malice to grab him by the hood on his jacket and pull him back. Malice put a rag over Detrick's mouth and in seconds, Cyrus fell asleep.

"Dump him outside. I got inside his head already. Now it'll eat away at him before our match. There's no need for me to mess with him anymore." Azriel said.

"Was the story of how Detrick got into Hope true?" Malice asked as he draped Detrick over his shoulder.

"Yes. Jason was the reason why Detrick got his foot in the door. His path to the top of Hope would've never happened if Jason didn't score as high as he did. In fact, Rey Pantera wouldn't even have looked or breathed the same air as Detrick if he had not gotten Jason's test at the scouting test. All of this was the truth." Azriel said.

"What about the truth of my past?" Malice asked.

"Do not ask questions like that. I am protecting you by not letting you know what you really are." Azriel said

"What am I?" Malice said

"You're my servant and nothing more. Trust me when I tell you that is all you want to be. The truth would kill you." Azriel said, getting a nod from Malice.

"I apologize for my disobedience King." Malice said before leaving the room. Azriel sat in his throne like chair watching him.

* * *

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"It is main event time for ACW in the Staples Center as Katarina Love will challenge Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship." David said

"Katarina has the highest win-loss record in the women's division at 5-1. She is heading into this match with a 3 match win streak. She might have been under the radar, but she has been very impressive this season." Evan said

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"For all intents and purposes, Diamondust has been a creep. But she has been really good in the ring. She forfeited her debut match, but since then has been undefeated with a win over Lacey followed by a dominant title wins over former Champion, Natalia Rodriguez." David said

"Diamondust got into Natalia's head and beat her for that Championship. I hope the same hasn't happened to Katarina Love." Evan said

The bell rings as the crowd isn't reacting well to either woman. Diamondust licks her lips, before her and Katarina Love lock up. The crowd 'We want Nattie!" as Katarina slips on a headlock. Katarina has it on tight as the crowd continue to chant in protest of the match. Diamondust, in an attempt to break the hold, rubs her hand around the crotch area of Katarina's metallic looking Black tights. Katarina lets go and backs off as Diamondust giggles, before licking her fingers. Katarina, not taking the harassment lightly, decks Diamondust across the face. Katarina then attempts a tilt a whirl Headscissors and connects, but Diamondust rolls out of the ring right after that. Diamondust gets to her feet on the outside as Katarina attempts a slingshot Crossbody, but Diamondust dodges it. Katarina lands on her feet, but gets a running elbow smash for her troubled.

Diamondust rolls Katarina back into the ring and slides in herself. The crowd goes back to turning on both women, with chants of 'Erin Frost'. Diamondust smiles at the crowd and runs both of her hands from her breasts all the way down to her waist, before stomping on Katarina's back. She does it a couple more times, before lifting her up and Irish whipping her off the ropes. Diamondust connects with a flying hip attack and sits on Katarina's face as a pin fall. Kat kicks out at 1.5!

"Diamondust is not letting the crowd get to her." David said

"This crowd should be shamed for chanting names of losers like Erin Frost and Natalia over Katarina Love. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. They cheered Ash Russo over Seth Sullivan." Evan said

Diamondust picks Katarina up and connects with a sitout neckbreaker on her, before putting her in a chinlock. The crowd chants 'You both suck' as Diamondust keeps the hold in. Katarina doesn't even try to get the crowd behind her as she attempts to get to a vertical base. She gets to a knee, before Diamondust connects with a forearm to the back of the head. While Katarina is on one knee, Diamondust runs off the ropes. But when she comes back, Katarina hits her with a tilt a whirl Backbreaker! Katarina gets to her feet and attempts her signature Handspring Phoenix Splash, but when she jumps in the air, Diamondust gets her knees up. Katarina crashes into them before Diamondust pulls her in for an inside Cradle

….

1

…

….

….

….

2

…

Katarina kicks out at 2.23, but Diamondust pulls her up immediately and hits Crushed Diamonds (Swinging Reverse STO)! Diamondust hooks a leg.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"At 5:04, Diamondust retains the ACW Womens Championship for the first time and punches her ticket to defend the Championship in two weeks in front of over 78,000 spectators at Final Destination." David said

"I just got word that we will have a Fatal Five way match next week to determine Diamondust's Final Destination opponent." Evan said

"That is going to be a crazy match, but that is next week. As for now, thank you for joining us and good night!" David said as Diamondust licks her championship

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

Sara Lewis seems to be buffing some wooden object when Giselle appears behind her.

"Hello Giselle. You look lovely as usual." Sara said

"I don't have time for your compliments. I need to know why you haven't made any moves in your mission to rid me of Adela Harroway." Giselle said.

"I will. I just had to finish something before." Sara said as she pats whatever she was buffing. Giselle looks behind Sara to see what it was.

"A casket." Giselle comments.

"We're getting rid of her for good." Sara said.

"Make sure you light the casket on fire while she's alive. I want her to feel her precious looks and body burn as she descends back down to hell." Giselle said.

"Burying her alive doesn't sound as fun to you?" Sara said.

"Neither is fun." Giselle said as she turns her back and begins to walk away from Sara. "I just want her to turn to ashes quickly, so I can use it for my cats litter box."

"You own a cat?" Sara asked

"I will after I celebrate her death." Giselle spoke

* * *

 **(Cave of Despair; Forest)**

Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus stand nose to nose as Micah Hyde watches from a distance.

"Why are you here?" Sabre asked only to be greeted with a headbutt. Jason reels back as his friend runs at him. Detrick hits Jason with a Hurricanrana, sending the Ace into the dirty ground. Jason looks up at Detrick who stands there.

"Do not talk Jason. Fight!" Micah shouts out.

Jason looks at Micah for a second, before hearing the sound of Detrick's feet moving. Jason moves his eyes to see one of Detrick's feet coming at his head. Sabre thinks quick and drop toe hold's Detrick. Detrick's face crashes against the ground as Sabre gets to his feet.

"Alright, you don't want to talk. Maybe it's because I ignored your texts. That's fine though, because I'll just kick your ass." Jason said

Detrick gets to his feet and ducks under a right hand from Jason, before using his foot to push him back with a kick to the chest. Detrick tries to do a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Jason front rolls underneath Detrick while he's in the air. Detrick lands on his feet, but is caught with a Pele kick from Jason, which knocks him to the ground.

"Very good Jason. Very...very good. Now end him." Micah smiled

Jason ignored Micah as he looked down at Detrick, who was slowly getting up.

 _Flashback- 2018_

 _Jason Sabre stands in a long line looking at an unmasked Detrick nervously handing a test booklet similar to the one seen earlier to an instructor. Jason looks at him as Detrick gives Jason a thumbs up, before walking out of the room. But Detrick was shaking. Jason sighed as he looked down at his booklet._

" _This was your dream, not mine." Jason thought, before pulling out a pencil and placing the test booklet against the wall. He then erased his name and put 'Detrick Cyrus' on the name line. "I know I passed. I did all the work for you. Please don't let me down."_

 _End Flashback_

"You let me down Detrick...you became so obsessed with Hope and being the face of it that you forgot who brought you…" Jason yelled as Detrick got to one knee. Jason charged

"I was the one who got you there…"

He got closer to Cyrus with pure hate in his eyes

"-and you just left me high and dry!"

Jason connects with a Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike)

"What kind of friend is that?!"

Jason shouts below to Detrick who lays on the floor. He then notices that Detrick's mask is cracking.

"What the hell." Jason said as Micah approach

"You defeated your demons." Micah said as the mask continued to crumble away.

"His mask…" Jason said as he watched it crack

"You defeated Detrick and more importantly…" Micah spoke as the mask fully broke off and fell off from Detrick's face. And that's when Jason's eyes widen.

It wasn't Detrick Cyrus laying on the floor. It was Jason Sabre.

"What the hell is this?" Jason said, looking at the face, which is completely like his.

"You beat your inner self. You would've never been brave enough to admit your jealousy, envy and hatred for Detrick and what he became. But now you have and it will guide you into your journey of Despair." Micah said as Jason stood frozen at the site of himself.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"This is the Despair inside of your head Jason. You will conquer it. You will face it. You will destroy it. Once you do, then you'll be ready to meet with your spirit and once that happens, you'll be unstoppable on your quest to dethrone Azriel." Micah said.

Jason looked down at himself and kneeled over. Rain began to fall from the sky and it fell hard. Sabre just looked at himself, before noticing the other Jason start to disappear.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked as he watched himself begin to disappear.

"That's the sign that you have let go of your past self. Although, there seems to be one more thing or person standing in your way. But that it for another day and that is when you will embrace your hatred. This is enough for today Jason. You did well, my son." Micah said, before walking away. Jason stayed kneeling as he looked at his reflection in a puddle

"What have I become?" Jason asked, before lifting his head up, noticing that rain had stopped pouring onto him. He felt someone around and turned his head to see Giselle behind him with an umbrella. Jason stood on his feet at the sight of her.

"You've become the King of Despair, my Ace." Giselle said before kissing the soaked Jason.

* * *

 **A/N: What an ending. The show kicked off with Rey Pantera going inside Jason's house and getting a Giselle sighting instead. This led to Fight without Honor being made. Diamondust was a waiter for Katarina. Ray Kiran lost to members of Alexis' cartel. Freddy's return ended up being a setup for Phoenix's debut. Who's going to team with Freddy & Casaer. Anarchy visited a bar and met Richard Montoya's father, Aldo. CJ Hawk beat Genocide for a Jack card after a Mama distraction. Genocide was then captured. Seth gave up his King card and got himself a match with Samuel at Final Destination. Detrick's dinner with Azriel led to him learning the truth about him and how he got into Hope. He was them chloroformed by Jason Malice, who is asking questions himself. Diamondust retained against Katarina Love. Sara Lewis makes caskets in her free time. Jason then beat Detrick only to find out that it was him….a little bit of a mindfuck for the Ace. At least Giselle showed up to kiss him.**

* * *

 _Episode 18 Preview:_

#1 contenders match: Katarina Love vs Lacey Alvarez vs Adela Harroway vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost

CJ Hawk vs Roman McIntyre

Jack Card: Furno Moxley vs Jason Malice

Also, Ash Russo talks to Aldo Montoya. Ray Kiran begs for a spot at Final Destination. Papa Hawk complains about not having a spot at Final Destination. Rey Pantera talks to Detrick. Samuel interrogates Frank Smith. Sara Lewis makes her move on Adela. Also, Freddy attempts to make his third partner someone from his past

Review and don't forget that apps for Season 2 are open and I do need season 1 wrestler apps to be resubmitted.


	24. Episode 18: A Torch Passed, Flames Meet

The show opens with Adela applying foundation to her face as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She smiles at she sees, making sure to turn around to look at her backside, before spinning around again and blowing herself a kiss. But when she notices, she sees the reflection of Giselle behind her. She initially flinches at the sight of her. She turns around to see Giselle.

"What are you doing here?" Adela asked, regaining her composure.

"To give you a warning." Giselle said

"How is Azriel, Giselle? Or should I be asking about Jason Sabre instead?" She asked.

"You shouldn't grin at the sight of me before you lay in your final resting place." Giselle said

"What are you talking about?" Adela said, before the lights went on in her room and started flashing on and off. Suddenly it stopped, before it came back on and Sara Lewis was in the room, sitting with a casket as Giselle stands behind Adela.

"Look at the casket Adela. That is where you will be laid to rest for the final times for all the sins you've committed and your continuous attempts to take my spot next to Azriel." Giselle said. "At Final Destination, you will face Sara Lewis in a Deathly Hallows match. Rest….in….Peace"

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Earlier today)**

Detrick Cyrus and Rey Pantera stand outside on the balcony of Hope HQ, looking over the city and more importantly Staples Center below them.

"I assume that you wanted to talk about the Fight without Honor 2 with Jason. That's why you brought me out here right?" Rey asked

"I don't think you should go through with the match. You're too old and Jason is on a whole different level in the ring." Detrick said

"I'm an old dog. My time is up. But I'm still going to kick Jason's ass, even if I know it's a losing battle." Rey said.

"I don't understand why you want to fight him." Detrick said

"He is Despair. Our job is to get rid of them." Rey said

"He's not. He's my brother, he'd never do that." Detrick said, raising his voice

"You're not his family. I didn't tell you this but I visited him last week and I found something out about him. His loss to you broke him. I saw Giselle in his house and found out that he's been working for Despair. He's one of them Detrick." Rey said, before Detrick got in his face

"That's bullshit!" He screams.

"Stand down Detrick." Rey commands. Detrick just looks at him, before taking a step back. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe it." Detrick said, shaking his head in denial.

"You better believe it. I haven't told you a lie before." Rey said

"Have you? Then let me ask you a question. On the first test in the Hope entrance exams, why was there two test papers with my name?" Asked Detrick. Rey turned away from Detrick and leaned forward, resting his arms on the railing as he looks down on the city.

"How did you find out?" Asked Rey

'While you visited Jason's house. I visited Azriel at Despair HQ for dinner." Detrick said. "Jason Malice showed me the two tests. Azriel told me that the test with the perfect score belonged to Jason Sabre."

"I know. He wrote his name instead of yours on the test paper." Rey said.

"So he's supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, not me." Detrick said

"No. He helped you get in with his intelligence, but you were the one who proved that you belonged through other skills. Anyone can pass a test. But not everyone can lead." Rey said, before pulling something out from his pocket.

"The White Panther?" Detrick questions.

"This necklace has a special gift. I was wearing it when I met you and it told me that you were the one that was meant for this spot." Rey said, before looking back at him. "At Final Destination, my time will come and I will fight my last battle against Jason Sabre. I know that it will be tough for you to watch, but you must forget about your past relationship with him and move on, knowing he's the enemy. Detrick, at Final Destination, you will win the ACW World Championship from Azriel. It's destiny. At Final Destination the torch will be passed and you will take your spot on top of Hope."

"What do you mean?" Detrick asked

"You're ready Detrick. I'm stepping down as the leader of Hope and passing it on to you after Final Destination. This is your organization now." Rey said, before pulling Detrick in for a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

He releases the hug.

"I have to go and arrange a flight to talk to an old friend now. I want to see her one last time before my retirement. Meanwhile, you brother wants to talk to you today." Rey Pantera said before leaving Detrick. Cyrus stood on the balcony alone trying to soak up what just happened

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde and Jason Malice next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another edition of ACW. We are only two shows away from Final Destination. This is really exciting." David said

"You're right. We're only 11 days away from a sell out crowd at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum and tonight we will decide the challenger for Diamondust's ACW Womens Championship. Originally it was supposed to be a five way, but Adela has been taken out due to the announcement of her facing Sara Lewis in a Deathly Hallows match at Final Destination." Evan said

"In our main event, Despairs Jason Malice will take on Furno Moxley to determine the winner of the Ace card. We also have heard that Seth Sullivan has given up his King card to face Samuel, who we found out was the man who kidnapped Frank 'Genocide' Smith last week." David said

"Will we ever find out what the cards are for? Anyways, speaking of cards, The man with the Jack card, CJ Hawk will face the Queen card holder, Roman McIntyre in a singles match tonight." Evan said

 **What waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true?**

"Let's kick things off with the fatal four way!" David said

"Lacey Alvarez won a triple threat with two of the other people in this match, but when you add in how good Katarina Love is, her chances go drastically down." Evan said

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"Thank you for the basic math. Speaking of Katarina Love, she is coming off a loss against Diamondust last week." David said

"By the way, I think Katarina would've won had the crowd not been so disrespectful to them. How dare you marks chant for plain janes while this beautiful creature is in the ring!" Evan rants

 **All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today we fight**

"Erin Frost is far from plain jane." David said

"I hope she gets pushed off a plane from someone named Jane." Evan said

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"Here comes Natalia Rodriguez. She was the first Women's Champion, but lost it in her second defense against Diamondust. I can not forget the look of fear and worry on her face during the match." David said

"I bet that she would lose again in an embarrassing fashion if she wins this match. It'll be even better because they'll be much more people than last time." Evan laughed

"You're a genuinely big piece of crap in a nice suit." David said

"Thanks. I got the suit in Italy." Evan said, causing David to groan.

The bell rings as Natalia and Erin stand near each other as Lacey and Katarina are across from them, standing away from each other. Lacey strikes first by lunging at Katarina with a forearm smash to the side of her unsuspecting head. Lacey then runs off the ropes, but Natalia catches her running with a perfectly timed dropkick, that sends Lacey flying to the ring mat. Lacey rolls out of the ring as Erin takes Katarina down with a clothesline. Erin and Natalia then look at each other as the crowd chants for both although Nattie is heavily favored over the free spirit. The two lock up, before Erin does a side headlock. Natalia pushes her towards the ropes, but when Erin hits the other set of ropes only for Lacey to trip her up. Lacey pulls Erin out of the ring, only for Natalia to hit a Sommersault plancha onto both of her. The crowd applauds loudly as Natalia gets up, only for Katarina to catch her with a Running Front Dropkick while she's near the ring apron.

Katarina sits on the ring apron smiling after the move, before dropping down and picking up Natalia. Katarina slides into the ring and tries to do her Handspring Phoenix Splash, but Natalia rolls out of the way. Katarina hits her chest against the ring mat, before Natalia does a La Magistral cradle on Katarina, but only gets a 0.5 count. Natalia and Katarina get to their feet and Katarina quickly does an arm bar into a standing arm lock. Suddenly Lacey Alvarez comes into the ring with a springboard dropkick to Katarina, breaking the hold. Lacey gets up and leapfrogs over Erin Frost who tries to hit a Spear. Erin misses, but stops herself near the ropes, before turning around. Lacey leap frogs over Erin's head, before springing back with a moonsault over her head and onto a standing Natalia. Lacey gets up, only for Erin to catch her with a Spear. Erin pins Lacey.

….

1

….

….

….

Katarina breaks it up at 1.63!

"This match is moving a breakneck pace." David said

"Faster than you in bed." Evan said

"Maybe, but not as quick as you when you hear about a new playground opening up." David said

"I'm a slide enthusiast!" Evan replies

Katarina drags Lacey but, only for Erin to come up from behind and hit her with a German Suplex. Erin gets to her feet and delivers a stiff shot to Lacey's face, before hitting her with an overhead Belly to Belly Suplex. Lacey flies across the ring, before sliding out. Erin gets to her feet and sees Natalia running at her. Erin throws her into air, before Natalia attempts to counter by coming down with a Frankensteiner. But Erin does go down and holds her grond. Natalia is hanging upside down from Erin's shoulders. Before either women can do anything, Lacey comes back into the ring and jumps over Erin, before hitting a Sunset Flip powerbomb on her! As she does this, Erin simultaneously hit a makeshift ally oop on Natalia! Lacey has Erin in a pinning position.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

Katarina breaks it up with a Low Dropkick to Lacey's face!

Katarina picks Lacey up and throws her through the middle ropes, but Lacey lands on the apron. Katarina tries to grab her by the hair, but Lacey quickly pulls down on Kat's head and drops her throat across the top rope. Katarina reels backwards, holding her throat and turns around into a Slingblade from Natalia. Lacey follows up with Springboard Corkscrew dive onto Katarina. Natalia had climbed to the top turnbuckle as Lacey had done that. Natalia says something to Lacey, who then puts Kat in the right position. Natalia Rodriguez connects with a Frog Splash onto Katarina Love! Natalia tries to go for the quick pin, but Lacey Alvarez picks her up and tries to throw her outside. But Nattie reverses and Anarchy's chick goes outside instead, onto the ring apron. Lacey tries to forearm Natalia, but she blocks it and delivers a headbutt to her head. Natalia looks behind her to see Erin charging toward them. Natalia side steps, so Erin Frost can go through the middle rope and Spear Lacey off the ring apron and onto the outside floor!

"The sacrifice that these four women are willing to give in order to face Diamondust at Final Destination is commendable." David said

"Final Destination is a historic night. Everyone wants to be apart of it no matter what." Evan said

A huge "This is Awesome!" chant is heard as Natalia looks to join the two by trying a Springboard, but when she gets up to the top rope, Katarina comes up from behind and pushes her off. Natalia falls into the arms of Erin Frost, who catches her best friend horizontally. Katarina attempts to do a Suicide dive, but when she gets halfway out of the ring, Erin rams Natalia into her, stopping Katarina and forcing her body to be draped on the ring apron. Erin Frost would then hit a Spin Out Sideslam on the floor onto Natalia. Erin would see Katarina Love's legs stuck around the middle rope as her body is draped upside down on the ring apron with her back exposed. Erin starts to punch away at Katarina back, before pulling her over her left shoulder with her laying on her back. Erin would then hit a dominator onto Katarina on top of Natalia. Erin is then caught off guard as Lacey Alvarez jumps onto the ring apron, before coming back at Frost with a Discus Kick. Erin goes down, as Lacey gets to her feet, greeted with a big response. Lacey drags the equally as small Natalia up and rolls her into the ring. Lacey slides in from behind and taunts for the Silent Whisper (Ripcord Moonsault side slam). Lacey does the Ripcord, but Natalia breaks it up with a Superkick, before she can be pulled in. Natalia quickly hits a Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter)! Natalia goes for a pin.

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

Katarina tries to slide into the ring

…

….

But before she can break it up, Erin Frost grabs her foot and pulls her back out

….

Erin hits her with a clothesline

…..

3!

"Natalia wins! After 10:50, Natalia has earned the right to face Diamondust again at Final Destination." David said as a content Erin enters the ring and hugs her friend.

"Erin, you idiot! You lost! And worst of all, you helped Natalia win! Quit celebrating!" Evan yells as Erin raises Natalia's hand.

"It was a fast paced match, but in the end Natalia wins. However, what will her mindset be when she has her rematch with Diamondust. Will she be in the right state of mind or will she be a victim again?" Asked David

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard is going through paperwork, stamping things and writing other things when he hears a knock on the door.

"Let whoever that is in." Richard said, before the door opened and Ray Kiran walks in wearing a American Flag print top hat, matching shorts, a sweater vest that's buttoned up, and a fake white beard. The second he takes a step, all the buttons of his vest pop off to expose his jello like physique. Richard groans loudly, before pulling out a bunch of shot glass and tequila.

"No thanks sir. I don't drink alcohol. It's very bad for you." Kiran said

"It's not for you. It's for me." He said, before opening the bottle and pouring them into every shot glass.

"That's not good for your liver. If you don't have a good liver, you don't have a good live." Kiran said

"You mean life." Richard said as he started to down every shot glass

"Same thing. Anyways, I noticed that I wasn't on the card for Final Destination." Kiran said, before trying to take a seat only for it to break. "Ouchie!"

"Your mom is going to have to pay for that." Richard said as he continues to shoot down tequila.

"Drats! Now I'm going to get grounded. She's never going to let me go to the Fall dance now." Kiran said.

"It's not like any of the other second graders would've asked you to go with them anyways." Richard said as Kiran hobbles up to his feet.

"Not with that attitude, Mr. President. You should always have hope." Kiran said

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about concerning Final Destination." Richard asked as he continued to down the shots, until he found out there was none left.

"I want to be on the show. I was rejected when I auditioned to play Belle in my schools recreation of Beauty & The Beast. I'll show them all!" Ray Kiran said as Richard reached underneath his desk and pulled out some Whiskey.

"No." Richard said. "You haven't won at all this year or done anything important."

"But I dressed like Uncle Sam! That was supposed to win you over !" Kiran whined

That's when Will Ralston came in.

"Wait one fooking minute." Will Ralston said, coming in.

"Will Ralston! Are you here to defend me?" Kiran asked, getting excited

"No, ya Pap. I want to be on Final Destination as well. Think about it Richard. Detrick Cyrus is facing Azriel in the main event. Jason Sabre is facing Rey Pantera in his return match. I faced both Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus in classic matches that people still talk about to this day."

"They all happened within the last five months, not the last five years." Richard said before taking a swig of his Whiskey

"Doesn't matter. I think I deserve to be on the card. Beside, my father's fifth cousin, Sandra, was a mermaid in the 1876 movie adaption of the Little Mermaid. Therefore I am related to a innovator in the Hollywood business and should be on the biggest show in the city where Hollywood is located." Will said, before Papa Hawk entered the room with a briefcase. He bumped right past Will and put the briefcase on the table. He took the Whiskey bottle from Richard and drank from it.

"I didn't offer you any Papa Hawk." Richard said

"Yeah, but I knew you were going to. See, real recognizes real and I'm the realist brotha in the room, Papa Hawk. I knew when I stepped in that you knew that I was thirsty and you was right, Richie rich. Now, these dummies are talking out of their ass, like my son Cedric, when he says that he's a good wrestler. I, on the other hand, have facts that will show you why my new son, Michael Alexander, should be wrestling at Final Destination." Papa Hawk said, before opening up his briefcase. He pulls off a large piece of paper and hands it to Kiran. "Hold this fatty."

"Okie dokey." Kiran agree, before Papa Hawk puts a Brown bag over his face with a picture of Papa Hawk's smiling face glued on it.

"What's with the bag?" Asked Richard

"I don't want to look at his ugly face when I tell you the facts. The facts are this, as you can tell by my charts that before Michael Alexander and myself stepped on the scene, CJ Hawk was the only brotha in town and our race was misrepresented by a nerdy disappointment like him." Papa Hawk said.

"Michael's white." Richard comments

"He's an honorary member. Now, as you can see, viewership in the African American community was at zero percent when CJ was representing the race. But when me & Michael came on the scene, ratings went up two hundred and fifty four percent. That means that eight million Africian American started watching ACW because of me. Therefore, I propose that you remove that rating killer, CJ Hawk from the company and have my client Michael Alexander take his spot in all future matches." Papa Hawk said

"Firstly, none of that is true. Second, CJ Hawk will be on Final Destination, because I can confirm that there will be a fatal four way between the card holders at the show for a special opportunity. As far as replacing him goes, it's a no. He earned his spot. But Seth Sullivan did give me back the King Card so all three of you are in luck. Next week, on the final show before Final Destination, it will be Ray Kiran versus Michael Alexander versus Will Ralston for the King Card." Richard said.

"Oh boy!" Kiran shouts, before trying to high five Ralston, who shakes his head no. He then tries to get one from Papa Hawk, who just looks at him in disgust, much like how he sees CJ Hawk. Eventually Kiran just high fives himself "Yeah go me."

"I hope you break your neck….wherever the hell it is." Papa Hawk said, before leaving. "Dummies"

"He seems like a nice guy. Hey do you guys want to play mini golf with me? I have coupons" Kiran said with the bag still over his head

"No." Richard and Ralston say at the same time

"Jeez, no need to be so loud." Kiran said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Basement)**

'Genocide' Frank Smith sits in a chair with his hands tied and his legs shackled. He looked dazed as bruises were on his face and he was clearly a little bit skinnier than last week. Mama sits in a rocking chair watching him.

"Look at him Samuel...he doesn't even know who he is anymore." Mama said. "Who are you?"

Frank Smith just looks at her.

"If you tell me your name, then I'll give you bread. You must be hungry." Mama said.

No response.

"We broke his mind mentally. Now I want to break him physically." Said Samuel.

"We made a deal with the Blackbriar's that he will be food for Ruin when we're done using him to get the Snake Tribe's most valuable possession. Then he can die." Mama said

"Just one bone mama. Just one bone." Samuel coldly begged with a smile on his face.

"Only one." Mama said causing Samuel to smile. Samuel picked up his hammer. He walked over to the zombie like Frank Smith and opened his mouth.

"I see 32 teeth. I'll count it as one bone." Samuel said before slamming the head of his hammer down onto the bottom set of teeth. Teeth flew everywhere as blood streamed down from his gums and onto his chin. He then jams the claw of the hammer into the top set of teeth. He then pulls on the top set and slowly but surely all his teeth fall out and onto the floor.

"One by one, they'll all fall down." Mama said as she watches the teeth fall.

* * *

 **I'm alive in here  
So alive in here  
Pull it down a little please**

"It is time for a battle between two men who hold cards. Roman McIntyre will be at Final Destination as we have learned that there will be a fatal four way between the holders of all four cards." David said

"I heard that there would be a prize. I wonder what it could possibly be." Evan said

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"CJ Hawk is a student of the game. He is going up against a slightly bigger man for once. It'll be interesting to see how this goes for him." David said

"I hate both men. One is a member on Anarchy and the other screwed Genocide out of a card. I am taking a vow of silence for this match." Evan said

"Finally some good news from your mouth." David cracks

The bell rings as the crowd is dueling with 'CJ Hawk/Anarchy' chants. Anarchy's cool factor gives Roman the popularity edge over the Wrestler. Roman and CJ lock up. CJ attempts to push Roman back and is slightly successful by getting him to budge. But not much time later, Roman forced CJ back into ropes. The ref called for a clean break. Roman let go and raised his hands up before taking a few steps back. Roman then looked like he was about to take a cheap shot at CJ, but pulled back and watched as CJ flinched. CJ Hawk realizes that he just got punked out and looks at McIntyre. Then Roman caught him with a uppercut! CJ is rocked as Roman grabs him by the head and walks him near the corner, where he slams CJ's head into the turnbuckle. He then does it a few more time, before placing him into the corner. Roman hits a corner clothesline, before Irish whipping him into the opposite turnbuckles. CJ hits his chest against the turnbuckles and walks away from it into a flying Clothesline from Roman. Roman lifts him up and hits a Falling Neckbreaker on Hawk, before attempting a pinfall. Hawk quickly gets his shoulder up.

Roman stays on him by putting him in a gutwrench hold while they are both on the mat. Roman squeezes away at CJ's midsection, before showing his immense power by lifting CJ Hawk up in the hold. CJ Hawk's entire body is dangling at Roman still has him in the gut wrench. Roman stands on his feet, before walking around with CJ who is kicking and punching away at the air. Roman finally sets him down with a Gutwrench throw into a Powerslam! The crowd cheers loudly at the spot as Roman stays focused on CJ Hawk, by getting to his feet and stomping on his midsection a couple of times. The ref starts to admonish him, so McIntyre walks away from CJ and ignores the ref as he takes a walk inside the ring, to a big reaction. CJ uses the space to get to his feet, but Roman is back on the attack with a clothesline. Roman then lifts him up and puts him in a Cravate. But before anything could happen, CJ Hawk reaches over and grabs the middle rope. The ref begins to count Roman out. Roman quickly delivers a Cravate Knee strike, before breaking the hold. CJ falls to the ring mat, shaken up by the strike as the ref yells at Roman.

"McIntyre has been an absolute beast so far as he targets the midsection and throws CJ around easily." David said.

Roman waits as CJ uses the ropes to pull himself up. Roman runs at CJ, attempting a Clothesline, but CJ Hawk lifts both his feet up. Roman runs into him. Roman turns around on impact, so CJ takes advantage with a chop block. Roman goes down to one knee as CJ jumps on him like a dog with lefts and rights. Roman pushes him back a little bit and creates some distance. CJ tries to jump at him, but ends up jumping into an uppercut. Roman then grabs him by the arm and pulls him into a swinging Side slam. Roman goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.20!

Roman stands on his feet waiting for CJ to get to all fours. Roman bends over to pick him up, but CJ punches Roman's thigh. Roman quickly does a leg drop to the back of the neck. Roman then lifts CJ back up with him, before Irish whipping him into the corner. Roman charge at him with a clothesline in mind, but CJ dodges it. CJ then gets ahold of Roman and does a Shin breaker, before pulling his leg out and connecting with Dragon Screw Leg Whip. Roman grabs his leg, before CJ drives his knee into the leg of Roman. CJ Hawk drags Roman up and hits him with a right hand, before grabbing his leg again and twisting it, before driving his knee into Roman's quad. CJ backs off and waits patiently until Roman starts to get to his heel. CJ tries to chop block him again, but Roman moves his leg. As CJ slides on the floor, Roman grabs him by his trunks before lifting him up in the air by one hand and catching him with a Back Suplex. Roman rolls away from CJ.

"The leg work is starting to be seen from CJ. He might be looking to submit Roman. Roman is still using his power advantage to limit CJ's attempts to target Roman McIntyre." David said

CJ gets to his feet as Roman starts to get to his feet. CJ tries to run toward Roman, but McIntyre explodes out of nowhere with a Superman Punch. CJ Hawk is wobbly legged from the strike as Roman is seen hobbling toward CJ and lifting him up onto his shoulders before hitting a Samoan Drop. Roman hooks the leg of CJ Hawk.

….

1

…..

…

. …..

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.25!

Roman rolls out CJ's body and moves closer the corner. He is in a football stance waiting as CJ gets up unaware of the Silent Assassin behind him. CJ turns around and Roman runs at him with a Silent Kill (Spear). But CJ quickly thinks and lunges downward and grabs Roman by the bad leg. Roman trips over because of momentum and CJ Hawk locks in the Twisted Claw (TJP Kneebar). The crowd roars in excitement over the thought of a unstoppable beast like Roman tap. But the upper body strength of Roman was too much as he pulls him toward the bottom rope quickly. CJ let's go cleanly and Roman rolls to the outside. CJ Hawk gets to his feet as Roman uses the ring apron to stand. Roman tries to loosen his bad leg, milking the refs then count, as CJ waits for him in the ring. Roman enters the ring at the four count.

"Let's go Roman/ CJ Hawk" chants duel with a 60/40 split. CJ tries to do a takedown by Roman avoids it. CJ gets to his feet and gets a clothesline from Roman. CJ Hawk gets to his feet only to get an uppercut to the chin, before Beil throwing CJ across the ring. CJ was taken off guard by that throw as he gets to his feet, but eats a Superman Punch that knocks him down. Roman backs into the corner and gets into his stance. CJ gets up and Roman charges for the Silent Kill! But CJ pulls him into an inside Cradle and makes sure his leg is wrapped around his bad leg

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

Roman kicks out!

Both get to their feet but Roman strikes first with a Superman Punch, before running off the ropes and hitting the Silent Kill! Roman pins CJ Hawk.

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"After 13 minutes even, Roman McIntyre trumps CJ Hawk in impressive fashion. Unfortunately, Evan can talk again." David said

"Roman might be looking like the favorite now that Seth is out of the match right now, but up next Furno Moxley takes on Jason Malice. The winner of the match will definitely be the new favorite in my view." Evan said

"I still think Roman will win regardless of tonight's main event and next week's triple threat between Ray Kiran, Michael Alexander and Will Ralston." David said

"Ray Kiran might be going to Final Destination!? You gotta be kidding me! Russell Black doesn't even have a match!" Evan rants

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Earlier today)**

Freddy and Caesar stand outside of the building. Caesar holds flowers in his hands.

"Don't screw this up for me Caesar. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking." Freddy said, before the front door of the building opens. Detrick Cyrus walks out and Caesar instantly shoves the flowers near his face.

"These are for you!" Caesar quickly said. Detrick took them and looked at them.

"Thanks, I guess." He said confused.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said

"Nevermind him. What do you want? You haven't talked to me in years. Hell, you haven't visited mom in a even longer time." Said Detrick.

"Listen, forget about mom. Forget about the past. I need my brother right now." Freddy said.

"I know what this is about. You and your friend have a six man tag team match at Final Destination with your marriage to Talia on line. You need a six man." Detrick said

"Exactly. I know that you are going to main event against Azriel, but I need you to pull out of that match and team with me." Freddy said

"Freddy, I'm going to be blunt with you. It's a no. You chose the side of the underground while I chose the side of good. We are on opposite sides of the law. I can't support you and help you here." Detrick said

"It's your sister in law Detrick!" Freddy shouts

"How can she be my family when I don't even know her Freddy?! You're not here to make up with me. You're not here to say hi to your brother. You need something from me, because you got yourself in trouble because you chose the wrong lifestyle. You abandoned me and your entire family to be some stupid drug lord- and before you say it- I know that your business in Cali isn't legit. The only reason Hope hasn't shut it down is because I wanted nothing to do with you. You a real piece of crap and I'm glad that karma is biting you in the ass, you egotistical, selfish prick." Detrick said.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Ultimate Hope. It's not like communication is a one way street. You didn't go out of your way to help me and try to pull me out of this life." Freddy said

"I warned you when Senor Espinoza offered you that first job. You went anyways and you were hooked like it was heroin. Here's the thing about heroin. If you take too much, you'll die quickly. I guess it's your turn little brother." Detrick said

"We're family!" Freddy said.

"Are we? I don't remember you showing up to any Christmas, birthday party or Thanksgiving. You've been too busy sniffing dirty money to have a family. Don't try and guilt trip me. You can face the Queen of the South alone. Now if you don't mind, I have to plan out some revenge on the dude who chloroformed me last week." Detrick said, before walking back through the entrance of Hope HQ, leaving Freddy in a enraged state.

"Fine then. Screw you! You were a bad brother anyways. I hope Azriel crushes you in two weeks!" Freddy yells after him.

"Boss, we're in trouble." Caesar said.

"We'll find someone….there has to be someone...I can't let Talia go." Freddy said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Undisclosed Warehouse; Last week)**

Ash Russo and his gang follow Aldo Montoya into a warehouse.

"Why are we here?" Ash asked.

"I assume that he has a proposition for us." Jasper said

"Very smart, young man. You're very intelligent. If you weren't a murder, you might have had a chance of being the President of this country some day. I see potential in you. In fact, I see potential in all of you." Aldo said.

"Are you here to stroke our egos or is there a point to this?" Ash asked

"You have a match with Damian Crowe at Final Destination. Damian's goal is to bring down Despair. It's similar to your goal, right Ash?" Aldo said

"My goal is vengeance on everyone who's wronged me." Ash said.

"That includes Despair. Their leader, Micah Hyde, arranged for the killing game. Azriel was the winner of it and the chosen one in his eyes while you and your friends, among others were deserted." Aldo said

"Azriel did nothing wrong. He didn't have a choice." Ash shoots back.

"He is a seven foot monster. He could kill Micah Hyde and the entire Despair organization with his hands if he wanted to. But he doesn't because he loves the power and fear that Despair grants him amongst the people. He is every bit as guilty as Micah." Aldo said

"Mr. Montoya. If you wish for this conversation to not end with you laying in a pool of blood, urine and vomit, I'd recommend not trying to incite Ash by bringing up a fellow survivor." Jasper advises. Aldo nods.

"My apologies." Aldo said.

"One more wrong word and I'm attacking." Ash warns.

"Then I better choose my words carefully. Regardless of Azriel, Despair is an enemy that you want to take down, only because it represents Micah Hyde. However, I've noticed the popularity of you four since your debut. I believe that you four can change the world. You four can take down Despair in a way that my stupid son and Hope can not." Aldo said

"Get to the point." Ash said

"The point is this. I want in on Anarchy." Aldo said. "I want to back you guys and in return, you will help me become the first man to not only be President of Mexico, but also President of the United States. Together, we will bring a new order to this country."

"I was already propaganda for our last President. Why would I be one for his father?" Ash questions

"I'll put it like this. If I don't become President next year, then there's a good chance that Micah Hyde rules the United States. And this country will become a dictatorship." Aldo said.

"Jasper?" Ash asked

"He brings up a good point. Azriel has a lot of influence among people and that's going to rub off on Micah Hyde. I don't like it, but for the betterment of the world, Aldo Montoya is the Anarchy that we need to implement." Jasper said causing Aldo to smile and extend his hand. Ash shakes it.

"Great. Now the first order of business is to take out Damian Crowe. Get rid of that vigilante and we will have one less obstacle for us to overcome. Don't just beat him, end him." Aldo said

"I will." Ash said, before pulling Aldo in and going nose to nose with him. "If you try and screw me over after you become President, I will murder you like I did to your wife, but this time, I won't be sympathetic."

"I would never Ash. I'm good to my allies." Aldo said, before Ash let's go of his hand and walks away with Jasper and Lacey following. But Roman stayed behind. Roman and Aldo looked at each other. Aldo offered a handshake, but Roman slapped it away, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close

"Don't fuck us over." Roman warned, before pushing him down. Roman then walks away, leaving a smiling Aldo on the floor.

"I need to keep an eye on that one." Aldo said to himself with a smile.

* * *

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"It is main event time in the Staples Center as we will be giving away the Ace card to either this man, Furno Moxley or his opponent, Jason Malice." David said

"I still have no idea what these four cards or the fatal four way between the holders is for, but I can say that the winner of this match will be the odds on favorite to win it." Evan said

 **As you walk  
The path of least resistance  
Is it that simple  
As you claim it to be**

"Jason Malice has been-"

Detrick Cyrus jumps the guard rail and stands at the bottom of the ramp as Jason Malice walks down. Malice stops down at the sight of Detrick. Malice runs down and the two start to brawl. The crowd chants 'Detrick' as the two pound away at each other. Malice starts to get the advantage, backing Detrick near the ringside area. Malice tries to slam Detrick's head against the ring apron, but Detrick uses his hands to block it and elbows Malice in the gut. Detrick then slams Malice's head on the ring apron, before Irish whipping him into the steel steps. Detrick then rolls him into the ring. Furno, like a raven about to feast, drags Malice up and hits the Headlock Driver. The ref starts to admonish Furno and push him back as Detrick paces outside of the ring. The ref waits as Malice gets to his feet in the corner.

The ref rings the bell and Furno hits him with running forearm smash into the corner. Furno then drags Malice of the turnbuckles and hits a second Headlock Driver before pinning Jason Malice

….

1

….

…

…

….

2

….

….

….

…..

3!

"Furno Moxley stole the win thanks to Detrick!" Evan said, before Detrick entered the ring and mounted Jason Malice, before punching him continuously. The crowd is all for the aggressive Detrick as Furno slides out of the ring and escapes through the crowd with his card. In the ring, Detrick drags himself and Jason Malice up to their feet. Detrick picks Malice onto his shoulders and hits a DKO (Fireman's Carry into a Overhead kick). Detrick starts to slap his chest, before hearing some boos. He looks at the ramp to see Grimm and Casey Harris running down the ramp. Casey jumps onto the ring apron and tries to Springboard into the ring. Detrick jumps in the air and catches Casey perfectly with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise). Cyrus gets back up to his feet as the crowd chants his name loudly, but Detrick is then surprised when the hand of Grimm is wrapped around his throat. Grimm goes for a chokeslam, but Detrick jumps out of it and lands behind him. Detrick fires away with a few rights and runs off the ropes, but comes back into a Sudden Death (Superkick) from Jason Malice.

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

The crowd begins to cheer as CJ Hawk leads the charge with taped ribs. Behind him was Will Ralston. Behind Ralston was Raptor Reigns. And in the rear was Anthony Freaking Dre. CJ slides in, but Grimm quickly strikes the ribs that got hit with Roman's silent kill earlier. Ralston then dropkicks Grimm out of nowhere as Malice catches Raptor Reigns with a Sudden Death. Detrick grabs Malice's leg while on the ring mat to distract him so Dre can get a few punches in, before Casey Harris leapfrogged over Malice's body and sent Dre flying with a Hurricanrana. Casey gets on his feet only to get knocked down with a shoulder block from CJ.

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"The King is here! The King of Despair has left his throne to come to ACW!" Evan shouts

The crowd stand on their feet as Azriel makes his first TV appearance since Retaliation. Azriel walks down the ramp slowly as the brawl continues in the ring. Azriel enters the ring as Hope stops fighting Despair and Despair stops fight Hope. Why? Because Azriel was dead set on Detrick. Detrick was on his feet at this point and the two stared across each other. The Final Destination main event has come early….

 **Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool**

"No way! The Lucha Libre legend is here 2 weeks before his comeback match!" David shouts

The ovation was deafening as Rey Pantera stepped out from behind the curtain. Azriel and Detrick turn their attention from each other to the legend as he walks down the ramp. He enters. Azriel turns around to look at him as every shifts sides. On one side of the ring, it's Hope. On the other, it's Despair. The crowd were on their feet. No one was sitting. Their voices had to be shot by this point, but still they cheered at the sight. Any second now they were about to fight again and everyone was excited.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground  
A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure  
You keep me away from the place where you've been  
But now I remember why you stay away from there**

A roar of approval can be heard as Jason Sabre marches down to the ring. His hair isn't spiked and now flattened, as well as longer, coming down to his forehead. He seems to have grown a three o clock shadow on his face. He marches to the ring. Rey Pantera turned his attention to his opponent as Sabre gets right in the masked legends face. Detrick tries to get in between the two, but Jason pushes Cyrus away. The crowd can feel the tension. Suddenly Jason pushes Rey Pantera to the side and hits Casey Harris with a surprise Final Blow (RKO)! The crowd cheers loudly at the sign of his allegiance!

"I told you!" Detrick immediately says, happy to see his friend attack Despair...until the quick Jason ran past Detrick and caught Rey Pantera with a Final Blow! The crowd gasps as Jason rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp, not turning back. Detrick is in shock, before Azriel turns him around and hits Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail)! CJ Hawk is then hit with a Sudden Death by Jason Malice. Raptor Reigns tries to strike Azriel, but Azriel wraps a hand around his throat and chokeslams him as Grimm hits Ralston and Dre with a double clothesline. Grimm then Curb stomps Ralston, while Malice drags Dre up onto his feet and hits Laid to Rest (Inverted DDT lifted into Brianbuster). Despair stands tall as Azriel looks at Jason Sabre. Jason finally looks back at the carnage. A simple nod is given, which Azriel returns.

"What was that nod?" Evan said.

"I don't know...He attacked Casey...but….he also attacked Rey and left Hope to get destroyed….What is going on with Jason Sabre?!" Asked David

"I have no idea. We have more questions than answers. Is Jason Despair? Has he finally become one of them?" Asked Evan

"I...I...I think..he did. Is this the birth of the Ace of Despair?" David said as the last of the show is Sabre walking to the back as Hail to the King by A7X plays.

* * *

 **(CJ's Juice Park)**

A Honduran woman sits on a park bench with her purse next to her. The latina was clearly beautiful with her dark chocolate brown tresses that are tightly coiled and gravitate a considerable amount of volume while reaching to her armpit level. As well as her curvy body with lovely wide hips and stunning green eyes. But her best feature might be her smile which is what she had as she watched her daughter play.

"Aria is really a beautiful little girl." Came the voice of Giselle scaring the woman, who hadn't seen her sitting next to her seconds ago.

"Where did you come from?" the Woman asked.

"I tend to pop up out of nowhere a lot. It's my thing. Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Giselle." Giselle said

"You're the girl who's marrying Azriel." She replied.

"Yes and you are the one who was once married to Jason Sabre. Maria Stefania Rosaline Gonzalez. You're a very beautiful woman." Giselle said

"Thank you, but why are you asking about Jason? We've been divorced for a while now. I barely see him anymore. Especially now that he's in ACW." Maria replied.

"You watch ACW." Giselle noticed

"Yes. Aria likes to see her dad. I watch with her because it's clearly not a show for children. Except that Ray Kiran guy." Maria said

"I'm not here to talk about a poster child for adoption, I want to talk about us." Giselle said

"Us?" Maria questions

"That beautiful little girl over there." Giselle said, pointing at Aria. "She is going to be receiving a half brother very soon. And I am the one who is bareing that child."

Maria stayed quiet at the revelation

"That idiot went and got the Queen of Despair pregnant? Why does he have to make such bad decisions?" Maria spoke up loudly. "I swear, I'd punch him if he was here right now."

"In his defense, I seduced him. I didn't expect a blessing though." Giselle said as she rubs her stomach

"Is this why his behavior seems erratic. I see him on television and it's clear that he's not the same man he once was." Maria said.

"He isn't. He's changing and he needs to in order for our children to have a better future." Giselle said

"What type of future is that?" Maria asked.

"One where Azriel is dead and Jason rules over all with me." Giselle said "Maria, you and I could end up being two mothers who fight over who's child is more important. Or we could work together and coexist in harmony. It's clear that you are no threat to me. It is also clear to me that you are a great and worthy mother that I could learn from. You know how to nurture, even though you share the first name of a woman who doesn't." Giselle said.

"Who would that woman be?" Asked Maria

"My own mother, but that is another story for another day." Giselle said, "I want you to join Despair and be my right hand. I am asking for you to help me and assist me. In return, I can promise your daughter her father back and you an easy life."

For the first time, it seemed like Giselle was genuine. Her tone wasn't cold. It was slightly cheerful and hopeful. Maria looked at her knowing that she was serious.

"Count me in." Maria said.

"Good. Jason, you and I will usher in a New Order very soon." Giselle said, before getting up from the bench and walking away. Little did Giselle know, watching at a distance was Micah Hyde.

"She didn't mention my name as apart of the New Order….if it's war you want Giselle...it's a war that you'll get. Despair will rule." Micah said

* * *

 **A/N: Only 1 episode left before the season finale. What a packed episode. Giselle showed up to inform Adela of her Deathly Hallows match (Casket match). Rey Pantera passed the torch of Hope to Detrick while also hinting at a later meeting for himself (next episode) and Detrick (this episode). Natalia will face Diamondust again after a fast paced four way. Can she conquer her fears? Ray Kiran, Ralston and Papa Hawk all tried to get on Final Destination and annoyed the President to death. The trend of bodily harm to Snake Tribe members continued with Genocide getting his teeth pulled out by Samuel. CJ Hawk loses to Roman in a hidden gem of a match where Evan Neal took a vow of silence. David was happy for once. Detrick and Freddy are brothers! And they hate each other! Or at least, Detrick doesn't buy Freddy's B.S.. Aldo tried to get Anarchy to support him. It worked, but they clearly don't trust him. Detrick finished his big night by helping Furno get the Ace card. Then all hell broke loose and Jason ended the night hinting that he is about to become the Ace of Despair (Despite attacking Casey before Pantera). Then we ended the show with the introduction of Maria, Jason's ex wife and Giselle talking. Giselle seems to be changing as she's setting up her people. But Micah seems to be on her tail. What will happen?**

* * *

 **Episode 19 Preview**

King Card: Ray Kiran vs Will Ralston vs Michael Alexander (W/Papa Hawk)

Furno Moxley vs Seth Sullivan

Detrick Cyrus vs Freddy Escobar

Jason will face his final test, before he fully descends into Despair. Rey Pantera meets an old friend. Can Freddy find a third man? What games will Diamondust play with Nattie? Plus, Anarchy gets a message from the Revenant. All this and more on the go home show!


	25. Episode 19: Embrace the Hate

We open in the cave that Jason Sabre woke up in a three episodes ago. He stands in front of the three paths. The path he previously walked into is now shielded by a stone wall, not allowing anyone to pass. Micah Hyde stands beside him as Jason stares straight ahead at the paths.

"Hope and Despair. Two supposedly different concepts. Two ideals that clash even between two different organizations who took the name of Hope and Despair. Yet one doesn't exist without the other. Despair is a faction of people who seek power by taking it. They think only about themselves. Hope is similar. They seek power by taking it. The only difference is that one puts on a facade that they are truly helping. And in their heads, they are. But at the end of the day, they are no better than us. In actuality, they're worse. We embrace the hate. They ignore it and pretend that they can live without it. They wish to bring change to this world, but so do we. At the end of the day, Hope and Despair have the same goal, but their logic and reasoning can be no different." Micah said

"I didn't come here for a lecture. I came here for my test." Jason said, causing Micah to smile.

"Your attitude is the right one for a King of Despair." Micah said

"The only reason that I'm going through with this is so my child with Giselle doesn't live in a world where Azriel is a feared god." Jason said.

"Your child won't. He will live in a world where you are a feared god. And Azriel will reduced to nothing but ashes that you and Giselle can dance on. That is….if you still want Giselle." Asked Micah

"What are you talking about." Jason said, finally breaking his gaze at the paths to look at Micah.

"For now, it is nothing. When we cross that bridge, we can burn it together." Micah said

"You're speaking in riddles now, Micah." Jason said.

"I apologize. Now let's get to the test before you grow even more impatient with me. Last time, you defeated your demon. Now, it's time for you to let hatred flow through you." Micah said. "Take a step Jason."

Sabre showed no fear as he walked into the dark abyss of a cave pathway in front of him.

* * *

 **(Psycho Clown's Psycho Circus Carnival)**

A petite but curvy older woman with raven black hair and beautiful tan skin and dark brown eyes. Despite being an older woman, she seemed to still have some youth in her face. A beer was in her hand as she stands next to Rey Pantera. Both have drinks in their hands as they walk around the carnival. The two walk past hordes of people and carnival games. They stop next to a bench and take a seat.

"Final Destination is coming soon." The woman spoke

"This is it Maria. It's my last stand against Despair." Rey Pantera said

"Jason Sabre is going to kill you. He's too damn good. You're fighting a losing battle. There's a reason why my daughter has an interest in him. He is outstanding alone. Imagine if he inherits the power of one of Despair's spirit animals." The woman said

"Maria Martinez, you raised one awful daughter." Rey cracks

"I blame my husband." Maria said.

"It's a shame that Despair got to him." Pantera said

"I have no pity for a man who sold my oldest daughter to Micah Hyde. Things could've been different if that hadn't happened." Maria said

"We can't live with what if's." Pantera said, before chugging down his drink. "That's why I have to go through with this Fight Without Honor."

"What happens after?" Maria asked as Rey stood up.

"Detrick takes over Hope. I think it's about time that I go." Rey said, before walking away. "I'll see you when I see you."

Maria watched him walk away

"Rey…" Maria said, causing him to stop. "Come back in one piece"

"I can't promise anything. I can only promise one thing and that is that Fight Without Honor 2 is my Final Destination." Rey Pantera said, before walking into the sunset as Maria watches.

* * *

 _Just give me a reason_

(The first shot is of Jason Sabre with his head held down as he sits with his back against the wall with only street lights providing illumination for the dark night)

 _To keep my heart beating_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen looking up at the night sky as his arms crossed and pressed against the railing on the balcony of Hope HQ)

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

(Natalia cries into the shoulder of Rey Patera)

 _As the world falls apart around us_

(Freddy is seen holding hands with Talia)

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

(Then there hands separate as we see Jacob Brooks in the background of this, smirking)

 _Take my hand_

(Giselle is seen in the throne room, looking a little down)

 _And bring me back_

(She then looks behind herself and it zooms in on Azriel sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde and Jason Malice next to him. Following that the instrumental kicks in with quick clips of Azriel hitting CJ Hawk with Death's Embrace, then Jason Suplexing Freddy from the Apron to the outside, Diamondust hitting Erin with a perfume bottle, and Alexis Espinoza sitting up in a coffin)

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

(Jason sees Giselle sitting on the hood of his car)

 _A whisper into the night_

(It then shows the two kissing)

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

(Ray Kiran is seen poorly shadow boxing)

 _I've never stood up before this time_

(Will Ralston spears Jason onto Thumbtacks, before skipping to a different part of the song)

 _So stand up, stand up_

(We see staredowns of Detrick and Azriel, followed by Giselle and Adela Harroway, before skipping to the end of the song)

 _Just tell me why baby_

(Furno is seen smoking a cigarette with Nyx beside him)

 _They might call me crazy_

(Seth Sullivan hits Ash with a Neurotoxic)

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

(Jason is seen bleeding heavily as he stands over Will Ralston)

 _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

(Azriel is seen choking Giselle, before it flashes back to Jason sitting at the same spot from the beginning, but with Giselle next to him)

 _Blinded, I can't see the end_

(Richard Montoya is seen running down the halls of ACW as images of Anarchy appear behind him)

 _Look how far we made it_

(Ash Russo is seen with a baseball bat)

 _The pain I can't escape it_

(Ash then smashes it over a Name plate that says 'Richard Montoya')

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

(Detrick Cyrus is seen still looking at the stars, before Natalia hugs him from behind. CJ Hawk and Erin flanks his sides)

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

(Azriel sits on his throne as images of Jason Sabre, Giselle, Casey Harris and Detrick Cyrus appear)

 _It finally begins..._

(A title of Card of ACW Hope vs Despair that's divided by Jason Sabre in the middle with Detrick Cyrus on Hope's side with with blue and silver tint as Azriel is on the Despair side with a Red and black tint.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the last episode of ACW, before Final Destination. We are only 4 days away from being live from the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum." David said

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight." Evan sings

"Stop that awful cover. We have a show to get to. Tonight's main event will pit Detrick Cyrus against Freddy Escobar. Freddy is still looking for a third tag team partner while Detrick is preparing for the biggest match of his career." David said

"Don't forget that Seth Sullivan is wrestling too! He's facing Furno Moxley and just like in their last match, Seth will win." Evan said

"Speaking of Seth, he gave up his King card to face Samuel at Final Destination. Right now, we will have a triple threat to determine the holder of the King card and the final man in that Fatal Four Way" David said

"I have been told that the winner of this match will go to Richard's office afterwards to meet his three opponents and find out what the fatal four way match will be for." Evan said

 **They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy**

"It is amazing to me that we might legitimately see Ray Kiran wrestle at the biggest show of the year." David said

"At least he's wearing a singlet this week. It has a picture of Jason Sabre's face on it with an arrow pointing up and the words 'my best friend' on it but at least he's boy boobs are all over the place." Evan said

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

"Will Ralston is one guy that just needs a big win. He is really good, but he hasn't won anything in ACW." David said

"I like Will. I don't like how chummy he's become with his Hope stablemates though. I think he needs to go back to being egotistical and selfish." Evan said

 **Running with all of my brothers  
I always wondered how far we could go  
If we could break through the ceiling above us  
There'd be no point of us looking below**

"Here comes Michael Alexander. Papa Hawk's hottest prospect and pick to be a future World Champion." David said

"Papa Hawk needs to make sure that Michael wins. According to these charts that he sent me, CJ Hawk has been killing off viewership in the black community. I love the black people and I hope Michael Alexander saves us from CJ embarrassing his race." Evan said

"Michael's white!" David said

"Don't assume his race!" Evan retorts

The bell rings as Kiran decides to pretend that he's a sumo wrestler. He stomps his left foot down and then stomps her right foot down, before bending down, before we hear a ripping sound. Kiran looks at the tron, before seeing that his bare ass crack is exposed and his singlet is split. The crowd boos loudly and chants "Get the censors!" as Ralston facepalms, while Papa Hawk has a disgusted look on his face. "That's just nast-ay" Hawk comments. Michael Alexander then hits Kiran with a big boot, knocking him down. Ray Kiran rolls out of the ring, leaving Alexander alone with Ralston. The two men locked up and Michael puts him in a headlock. Ralston pushes him into the ropes. Michael comes back and hits a shoulder block. Ralston goes down and gets back up only for Alexander to lift him up onto his shoulders. Ralston slides off his shoulders and puts him in a sleeper hold. Michael quickly elbows Ralston in the gut to make him loosen the hold. He does it again, before hitting a Discus Elbow Smash.

Will Ralston goes down as Ray Kiran finally gets back into the ring and he waddles over to Michael Alexander who hits him with a big boot, the second he gets close. Kiran rolls out of the ring again as Michael watches. As Kiran lands on the floor, Papa Hawk takes the chance to kick him, yell 'Dummy!" and then run away. Michael Alexander is then schoolboyed from behind by Will, but Alexander kicks out at one. Michael gets up and attempts a clothesline but Ralston runs underneath his arm. Michael turns around into a running Front Dropkick that sends him flying into the canvas. Michael gets to his feet as Papa Hawk cheers him on. Michael is dazed as Ralston gets to his feet and hits a Superman Punch. Michael is hobbling around clueless as Kiran is on his feet. He says "Will look at me.", before trying to do a Superman Punch, only to fall on his face when he attempted to leave the floor by jumping. Ralston looks down at Kiran, disappointed, before hitting Michael Alexander with a Regal Cutter. Ralston goes for the pin.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.10!

"Will and Michael are going back and forth." David said

"And Kiran is just on his back." Evan said

Ralston doesn't waste any time as he grabs Michael Alexander's arm and leg and pulls him near the corner. With Michael Alexander down on the mat, Will climbed to the top turnbuckle. But before he could dive, he saw Ray Kiran throw one of the slowest and weakest punches of all time toward him. Of course he whiffed it by a mile. Ralston looks down at him from the top and points at the corner across from him. "Get the fook out of my way, ya fatarse." Kiran held his head in shame, saying 'Sorry.' as he walked to the corner that Will was pointing at and stood there. Will then saw Michael Alexander getting to his feet, so he dove off with a crossbody. It connects. Ralston drags him up and Irish Whips Michael into the corner, before doing a shotgun dropkick to him. Alexander slumps down to the bottom buckle as Will backed up. Before Ralston could do anything, Ray Kiran got in his way and asked him to stop for a second. Ray Kiran then decided to raise the roof and back up on to Michael Alexander with a stink face, using his exposed backside to his advantage. Papa Hawk nearly has a heart attack yelling "Get off him ya obese predator! He don't want dat ass."

Ray Kiran then performs a strut as he moves away from Michael who looks like he wants to vomit. Will then tells Kiran to move, which he does as Michael gets to his feet, rubbing his face. Will performs a Drop Toe Hold on Michael, before locking in the STF. Kiran knows that this could end the match and his hopes of making it to Final Destination. Kiran quickly stomps on Will's back, breaking the hold and hitting his first move. Kiran's eyes widen as does his smile over hitting something for once. "I did it!" Kiran yells, before seeing Will stand up and looking pissed. Kiran gulps, before he tries to turn away. Ralston grabs him by the strap of his singlet, but the cheap material breaks easily, ripping the straps off of him. Kiran is able to get out of the ring and Will Ralston turns around into a Discus Elbow Smash! Ralston is knocked silly as Papa Hawk yells "Finish him boy! Finish him!" Michael Alexander then hits him with the Fall of Man (Double Underhook Piledriver). Michael goes for the pin.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"After 9:01, Michael Alexander has earned the King Card and is going to Final Destination. Ray Kiran might have been the distraction that forced Will Ralston to not pay attention to Michael and cost him the match." David said

"That's Will's fault. That walking ball of dough was apart of the match. Ralston should've known better." Evan said

"He should have. Now Michael Alexander joins Furno Moxley, Roman McIntyre and CJ Hawk in the fatal four way match at ACW Final Destination in four nights. But the question is...what is the purpose of the match? What were these cards for?" Asked David

* * *

 **(Psycho Clown's Psycho Circus Carnival; Before the show)**

"Man, it's rough out here. I spent 150 dollars and I still don't got a prize." CJ Hawk complained.

"What are you talking about? Erin's been doing great." Natalia said, pointing at Erin Frost who has a wagon full of stuffed animals and prizes, as tall as CJ. Natalia herself was holding a large bear. "She even won me this bear in the Strong man game."

"I could've won that for you, but I'm not a strongman, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said

"I wrestle too and I still didn't score lower than the five year old in the game." Erin said

"That kid took steroids. Besides, I don't want to risk injury before Sunday. Final Destination is going to be big. Look at the card. Rey Pantera vs Jason Sabre. Detrick Cyrus vs Azriel. Ash Russo vs Damian Crowe. Natalia vs Diamondust. It's stacked and I get to be on it." CJ said, before noticing Natalia's facial expression change.

"Way to go CJ. The gods of keeping your mouth shut are very disappointed." Erin said

"What'd I do? I was just going over the match card." CJ said

"It's fine." Natalia said

"You're lying to yourself Nattie." Erin said. "Your aura shows fear and anxiety."

"No I'm fine Erin. Your aura reader must be wrong or something." Nattie fake laughed.

"Man, you ain't working me. I know that you're scared." CJ said.

"No. I'm excited. I can't wait to win my Championship back." Natalia said, before stopping and pointing at something. "Let's look inside the house of mirrors"

"Oh no. I'm a wrestler, I know that if there's a mirror, then someone will go through it." CJ said.

"Don't worry CJ, you'll be okay." Natalia said, before her and Erin forcefully dragged him inside the hall of mirrors. Erin then lets go when they enter. "What is it Erin?"

"The aura changed….we need to get out." Erin said, before turning towards the door, only for the entire slide in door to slam down.

"I knew this was bad. I have a meeting with the card holders soon. I can't die before the biggest show of the decade!" CJ panics.

"Calm down CJ. There has to be a way out." Natalia said, before looking in the far distance, only to see mirrors and reflections of the three.

"We're trapped." Erin said.

"Maybe we could spear our way through the closed door." CJ said.

"CJ, one of us will get hurt if we try that. But thanks for trying to come up with an idea." Natalia said.

"How about a Superkick?" CJ suggests

"No." Erin said, before they hear something drop. "Cover your mouths!"

Natalia and CJ hear Erin, but it's too late as gas is released in the air. Everything goes black for Natalia. She's knocked out. Then her eyes open and she finds herself tied to a chair, looking at nothing but her reflection. She notices a knocked out CJ tied to a chair behind her. The lights in the room are off.

"CJ" Natalia calls to no response. She then tries to look around. "Erin...Are you here? Anybody?"

"Nobody's here sweetheart." Came the voice of Diamondust. Natalia looks forward to see a series of mirrors with Diamondust's reflection. Yet Diamondust was clearly nowhere in sight as she looked around.

"Why are you here?" Natalia shouts.

"I followed you." Diamondust said. "Then I set up a trap for you. I've been one step ahead of you this entire time, love"

"Why are you doing this?!" Asked Natalia

"Why? You ask why? You ignore my love letters and presents yet you ask why?! Look in the mirror Natalia. You are beautiful. So innocent. So sweet. Almost like a Disney princess come to life. I pursued you, but you scorned me. Why? Am I too ugly for you Nattie?" Diamondust said

"No! It's because you're a creepy stalker!" Natalia shouts.

"What about those other guys?! I know your past!" Diamondust says, causing Natalia to swell up in tears. She tries to hold back, but they roll down her face. "Look into the mirror. Some would say that you're a perfect girl next door archetype, but the reality is that you're a filthy little whore who spread her legs for anyone looking for fun."

"I had no choice!" Natalia yells back.

"You rejected me, but gave your precious fruit to them! Blasphemy! You are a whore. A slut." Diamondust said, intensity spewing from her lips, changing her usual demeanor

"No...no I'm not...I'm not!" She yells at the mirror with tears rolling down his face

"I'm going to break you for ignoring me. Step by step. Day by day. I am going to ruin you Natalia for the pain that you caused me. At Final Destination, I will continue this when you and I will meet in a I Quit match. I am going to brutalize that pretty face of yours. I will scar it for what you did. Then...and only then will you learn that you should never forget the name of…." Diamondust deeply inhales as she rubs both hands from her crotch to her breast "Diamondust!"

Supperkick to mirror, shattering it! A crying Natalia screams before noticing Erin. Diamondust just laughs as she walks away, causing her reflection to disappear. Erin quickly unties Nattie and Natalia quickly hugs her best friend, crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay Nattie, it's okay." Erin says hugging her friend, trying to comfort her. "Four more days and your nightmare is over."

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Richard's office)**

"Man, I got knocked out by a creep today." CJ Hawk said to Furno Moxley as they sit next to each other. Next to Furno, was an empty chair. Behind everyone was a standing Roman McIntyre with his arms crossed. Richard Montoya sits across from them on his desk with some object being covered. The door flies open as Papa Hawk throws some confetti in the air

"Make room dummies, the man here! The winner of Final Destination is here!" Papa Hawk says as he walks into the room with Michael Alexander following. Papa Hawk quickly slapped CJ on the back of the head.

"Stand up and let Michael sit down, you disrespectful dummy." Papa Hawk shouts

"Can you be careful, my head hurts right now." CJ pleads, before Papa Hawk slaps him on the back of the head.

"Man up and yo get yo ugly bird booty out of my son's chair." Papa Hawk said

"There's a chair right there!" CJ Points.

"That chair looks like it's for the poor. This fine chair though is worthy of the glutes that my son, Michael Alexander deserves. That padding will protect those precious cheeks. So get off." Papa Hawk said, causing CJ to get up from his seat and sit in the other chair. Michael sat in the seat

"Thank you." Michael said to CJ, before thinking " _What a loser. He has to be the least manly guy in this match. He can't even stand up to his idiot of a father"_

"Furno….CJ….Michael….and even you, Roman. All four you have been given cards to represent your spot at ACW Final Destination. But the question is, what are these cards for? Why are we having this match. It's for this." Richard said, before pulling the cover off his desk to reveal a Championship "This is the Wildcard Championship! If you can win this, then you will have the opportunity to cash it in for the ACW World Championship match at any time, as long as you give a week's notice. Also, after you win it, you're going to have to defend it every couple weeks. Once the Championship is cashed in then we'll redo this process again...except it will be with the women and they can cash in on a ACW Womens Championship match. Then after they cash in, it goes back to the guys. So on and so forth. Understand?"

"Wow, a title for the midcard that I could defend weekly." CJ said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You dummy, that's a ticket to the main event! Quit thinking about being some B-tier nerd. No wonder yo daddy don't like you!" Papa Hawk shouts

"But you're my dad!" CJ said

"And I don't like you!" Papa Hawk yells back. "Let's go Michael. We need to prepare for you title victory party."

Michael Alexander stood up from his chair and left with Papa Hawk, before CJ and Furno stood up. CJ offered a handshake.

"I look forward to wrestling you." CJ Hawk said, causing Furno to glare at him.

"Fuck off nerd. I have a match up next." Furno said, before walking away.

"Jeez, there's no need to leave a brother hanging. But he has a match, so he might not want to risk injuring his wrist or something." CJ said, before putting his hand down and walking out. This leaves Roman and Richard alone. Roman gets closer and looks at the Championship.

"It could be all yours Roman." Richard said. "You know, if anyone on this roster could defeat Azriel, I think it could be you. You don't need to be fighting for Ash, when you could fight for yourself."

Roman just stares at the Wildcard Championship. He picks it up. Stoic was not the look. Instead it was a more driven stare to win. He sets the Championship down on the table and looks at the President

"I know" Roman said, before leaving.

* * *

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand**

"It's main event time as Seth Sullivan is coming to the ring!" Evan Neal said

"We still have one match after this Evan." David sighs

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"I thought that was the dark match?" Evan cracks as Moxley and Nyx come out

"In all seriousness, how much is Seth kicking himself over agreeing to a Samuel match instead of staying in the fatal four way. He could've been the Wildcard Champion and potentially World Champion." David said

"Listen, sometimes, Championships aren't everything. Seth is fighting for his friend at Final Destination." Evan said

"You know what Evan, that's admirable." David said

The bell rings as the two men lock up. Seth gets on a headlock.

"Seth...oh Seth…" Came the voice of Samuel, who is seen on the video screen. He has a hammer in his hand as Seth keeps the headlock on while looking at the screen. Furno Moxley starts to club away at Seth's back and pushes him off. Seth comes back and ducks under a clothesline, before hitting a jumping Neckbreaker.

"Pay attention Seth, because I need to make one thing clear before we face off on Sunday. I have something...or someone you want." Samuel said, before the Camera pans out to reveal Genocide hanging upside down, shirtless with scars and bruises on him. He has no teeth in both. He looks zombie like and extremely pale as he swings back and forth with his ankles tied to a rope. Seth looks at the screen.

"You want your friend back….I want something from you. You sent this man to kill my tribe. Now I will kill the spirit that protects yours. At ACW Final Destination, we will fight in the first ever Ultimate Sacrifice. If you win, I'll give you Frank back. If you lose, you will give me the Golden Cobra herself." Samuel said as Seth is then rolled up from behind for a 3 count!

"Furno stole it! That thief!" Evan shouts as Furno rolls out of the ring.

"You know who he is right?" David mentions as Seth sits up on his knees in the ring while Furno grins

"1...2...3 and then it'll be all gone Seth. Karma is funny isn't it?" Samuel said, before taking his hammer and swinging it right into the chest of Genocide. The lifeless body doesn't even react.

"I'll get you on Sunday, you bastard! I'll end you!" Seth yells as Samuel sickly smiles

"I'll see you on game night to play our game. Don't forget to bring the prize." Samuel said, before static hits the screen and soon, the video feed of Samuel cuts off. Seth stands in the ring, pacing back and forth, enraged.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne room)**

Azriel sits on his throne with the ACW World Championship on his lap. The hood of his leather long coat is up as he looks down at Adela who is bowing.

"Please, my king, call off the Deathly Hallows match with Sara Lewis. The Queen has booked me in this dangerous match for no reason." Adela said.

"You say Queen...never have you shown Giselle that much respect before. I assume you feel guilt over all you have done to her." Azriel said.

"Yes. Yes I do." Adela said.

"Hush. I know that you have no remorse and you still want Giselle dead. This act that you are putting on right now is downright pathetic. The match will not be called off. If you rest in peace, then you deserve it." Azriel said, causing Adela to stand up.

"Sir…" She said as she walked up the steps to the throne. "Please, Giselle is no good. She cheated on you. You shouldn't side with her. Call off the match, please."

"She is my fiance regardless. I will stand with her on this." Azriel said, before feeling Adela sit on his lap.

"There has to be something that I can do. Giselle cheated on you. She betrayed you. Maybe she should be walking into the Deathly Hallows." Adela said staring straight into Azriel's Dark, cold eyes. Adela pushes her chest out, using her tiny gray camisole to accentuate her D Cups. Azriel looks down at him as Adela rubs her chest. "I wonder what the King of Despair can do."

"You won't have the pleasure of finding out." Came the voice of Maria Gonzalez as she walked into the Throne room. Adela got off of Azriel's lap.

"Who are you?" Adela asked

"Maria Stefania Rosaline Gonzalez, assistant to Giselle and Despair." Maria said

"Why are you here?" Adela said

"To stop you from attempting an affair with our king. Also, to inform Azriel that we hacked the feed for Samuel's message." Maria said

"You're proving yourself as worthy." Azriel said, before looking at Adela. "Unlike certain minions who have overstepped their boundaries. As for your request Adela, the answer is still no. Your attempts at seduction will not save you from your final resting place. It will only make your road to it more painful."

"But…" Adela said.

"There will be no more debate. Leave my sight at once." Azriel demands. Both women, smartly heeded his advice and walked out of the door.

"He's a scary man." Maria said.

"Giselle's scarier." Adela said

"That's why I don't poke the bear. You're wishing that you learned that lesson sooner. I wish I could say that it was nice knowing you, but it hasn't." Maria said, before walking away from her.

"She'll get rid of you too, one day." Adela quietly says

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Anarchy Hideout)**

"Four days Ash." Aldo said as he stares across a table with Ash Russo. Lacey and Jasper were in chairs next to Ash. Roman was absent, probably because of the meeting. "Roman will win the Wildcard Championship and you will defeat Damian Crowe in the first ever, All Night Fight."

"What the hell is All Night Fight?" Ash questions

"Sounds like a fight that happens all night babe." Lacey said

"Actually, it is a fight where the only way to win is knockout your opponent for a five count." Aldo said.

"With someone like Damian Crowe, it might take all night." Jasper said

"I break his bones with his own baseball bat. You know, like I did to that one other chick that no one has seen in months." Ash said

"Kathleen!" Lacey said with joy

"I believe her name was Rayleen." Jasper corrects.

"Regardless. I'm still going to break his bones." Ash said. "He thinks he's one step ahead, but the fact is this, The Revenant isn't. He doesn't scare me. I am on a warpath and he's not going to stop me."

"Remember that getting rid of Damian will be beneficial for both of us." Aldo said

"You don't have to tell me a thousand times. I'm going to end his vigilante career forever and then I'll be one step closer to getting rid of your son." Ash said

"Good. He wasn't that good of a son anyways." Aldo said

"You're a sick bastard." Ash said.

"You murdered children." Aldo said

"Only because your son forced us." Ash said, before the lights went out.

"It's him!" Aldo shouts as we hear the sound of something or someone hitting the table.

The lights come back on and Damian Crowe is on the table with the baseball bat pointing at Ash. But Ash is one step ahead of him as he is standing up with a gun pointed at Crowe.

"Looks like you brought a bat to a gunfight." Ash quips. Crowe keeps the bat pointed at Ash, who has his finger on the trigger. "Your move. Are you willing to risk Final Destination for a cheap shot and a bullet?"

Suddenly the lights went out again and when they came back on, Ash stood there.

"I guess not." Lacey Alvarez said. Ash puts the gun down and looks around.

* * *

 **I'm living in that 21st Century, doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it**

"The time for our main event has come as Freddy Escobar and Caesar Montana are coming down." David said

"Freddy is heading into a six man tag team match at Final Destination without a third man on his team. Rumor has it that this match is happening because Detrick Cyrus refused to give up his world title match to team with Freddy." Evan said

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

"Detrick Cyrus is four days away from facing Azriel. Why he decided to face Freddy Escobar right before it, I have no idea." David said

"Freddy has been losing a lot this season, but it's not like he hasn't been putting up a fight." Evan said

The bell rings before Freddy and Detrick lock up. Freddy tries to put Detrick in a wrist lock, but Detrick grabs him by the hair and pulls on it. Freddy lets go to throw a right hand at Detrick's gut. Freddy delivers a couple of right hands, but Detrick kicks him right in the gut to stop him. Detrick does an overhand chop to the chest, before grabbing his arm and running up the ropes. He then springs from the middle rope, to the top rope and corkscrews back down with a arm drag. Freddy rolls out of the ring as Detrick gets to his feet. Freddy is on his feet, on the outside, but is quickly met by a Tope Con Hilo on Detrick, who lands on his feet. Detrick slaps the fans hands. He then turns back to Freddy and picks him up, before rolling him inside the ring. Detrick gets on the ring apron as Freddy starts to get up. Detrick tries a Springboard Crossbody, but Ryder ducks underneath. Detrick crashes into the ring mat, but tries to get up. However, Freddy throws a Superkick! Detrick avoids it and does a leg sweep to trip him, before hitting a standing moonsault. Detrick hooks a leg.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

Freddy gets his hand on the bottom rope. Detrick gets off Freddy and waits for him to get up. Detrick throws his swift kick to the chest of Freddy. Freddy fires back with a European Uppercut. Detrick reels back, but comes back with a roundhouse kick to the head of Freddy. Freddy falls to a knee, but gets up and tries to kick Freddy, but Detrick catches his leg. Detrick swings his leg to force him to turn around, before putting him in a waist lock. Detrick goes for a German Suplex, but Escobar elbows him while being lifted up and does a victory roll!

…

1

…..

Kick out at 1.20!

"Freddy and Detrick are trading counters." Evan said

"If I was Detrick, I'd try to end this soon. He needs to reserve energy and physical strength for Azriel. He can't afford a loss or going on too long tonight." David said

Freddy makes it to his feet and throws a Superkick, but Detrick ducks underneath. Detrick tries his own Superkick, but Freddy ducks before finally connecting with a Superkick! Freddy sees Detrick fall down and sees his opportunity. Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Freddy goes for the Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop), but Detrick rolls out of the way. Freddy yelps in pain, holding onto his arm. Detrick drags The Prince up and puts him between his legs. Detrick then picks him up and drops him with a Sit Out Powerbomb into a pin!

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

….

Freddy kicks out!

Detrick quickly rolls out of the ring apron and ascends to the top turnbuckle. As he does this, Freddy gets up. Freddy walks over to the corner, before punching him in the head. Freddy starts to climb up, but Detrick punches him in the face. Detrick then kicks Freddy off the middle turnbuckles. Detrick quickly hits a very quick Frog Splash! Detrick hooks the legs.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Shoulder up by Freddy!

Detrick Cyrus lifts him up and puts him on his shoulders. Detrick Cyrus hits the DKO (Firemans Carry into a overhead kick) on Freddy! Detrick then rolls him onto his back and hooks the leg.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…

….

3!

"Detrick Cyrus wins some momentum at 7:01 against Freddy Escobar. Freddy, once again loses and things aren't looking good for his wedding." David said as Detrick quickly exits the ring in a huff.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. Freddy doesn't have a third man. His second man is freaking Caesar Montana. He has lost every match this season. Talia and Freddy's relationship is over after Sunday." Evan said as Caesar enters the ring to check on his boss.

"Meanwhile, Detrick is looking more serious than ever if his body language is any indicator." David said as Detrick disappears through the curtain.

Moments pass as Freddy gets up with Caesar's help. Then a raucous is heard in the crowd.

"Oh no. Final Destination has come early!" David said as Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix jump the guard rail. Caesar and Freddy see them and get into a fighting stance despite being outnumbered and Freddy being hurt.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen**

 **J….B…..3!**

A shocking pop is heard as Jacob Brooks appears on stage.

"He's alive!" Evan shouts as Jacob rushes down to the ring with a chair in hand and stands right beside Freddy, who is shocked to see him

"I heard rumors about his demise and they were wrong. Jacob Brooks is alive and well. And more importantly, he looks like he's standing beside his possible Brother in Law." David said as the two teams stare each other down. Freddy with Jesus in the middle. Rey with Jacob on the right and Caesar with Phoenix on the left.

"I thought you-" Freddy spoke

"I'm alive….and I'm ready to help you." Jacob said, not taking an eye off the three cartel members. Jesus looks at Rey and then Phoenix, before they jump off the ring apron.

"Domingo." Jesus says as they back up into the crowd.

"Freddy Escobar has found a third man! Jacob Brooks and Freddy are finally on the same page." Evan said.

"But will that be enough to save the wedding between Freddy and Talia? Find out those answers as well as many more at the most stacked card in the world, Final Destination, this Sunday, live on Pay-Per-View!" David said

"Pantera's return against the Ace in Fight without Honor 2! Natalia's nightmare's in a I Quit match against Diamondust! The Wildcard Championship! Talia and Freddy's wedding on the line! Ash's quest for revenge against a Revenant trying to stop the outlaw in a All Out Fight! The Ultimate Sacrifice! And Detrick Cyrus vs Azriel for the ACW World Championship! It is the Ultimate Hope vs Ultimate Despair!" Evan quickly pitches as the show closes

* * *

 **(Backstage; Minutes after the match)**

Detrick is walking backstage when he hears David Harkness voice through a TV Screen.

" _Oh no. Final Destination has come early!" David said as Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix jump the guard rail. Caesar and Freddy see them and get into a fighting stance despite being outnumbered and Freddy being hurt._

Detrick watched the screen. He turned his head back to the curtain he just walked past.

"I can't leave him out there to get hurt." Detrick said. That's when a figure loomed over him. Detrick turned his head. "If you're here, who's keeping your throne warm?"

Azriel stood in front of him. Azriel peered down on Detrick.

"Not in the talking mood? That's fine. I owe you something for a couple weeks ago." Detrick said, before trying to throw a punch, only to be surprised when an army of Azriel's Angel's of Death appeared from behind and grabbed him. Detrick was shocked and tried to break free, but it was no use. Detrick was restrained from using all parts of his body. Azriel then uppercutted him, sending the Lucha Warrior to the floor. Azriel then grabbed Detrick by the throat and threw him against the TV on the all, shattering it right as Jacob Brooks was about to do the run in. Azriel turns his head toward the Angel's of Death as he lifts Detrick up. They part as we see Jason Malice emerge from the middle with a table in tow. Except this was a glass table.

"My King. Just like you requested." Malice said, before Azriel chokeslammed Detrick Cyrus through the Glass table. Shard flew everywhere as Azriel stood over The Lucha Warrior.

"Four nights Ultimate Hope….for nights until the reality of you never being the real chosen one comes true. You must prove yourself and your worth to everyone. I will crush you, before get the chance. Rest easy Detrick. Because these last four nights will be the last four nights of good sleep that you'll have, before you are haunted of the nightmare of being exposed as the failure you were meant to be." Azriel speaks to Detrick's prone body.

* * *

 **(Cave of Despair)**

Jason walks deeper and deeper into the dark path. No fear in his face until he sees light. He walks out into the light and notices a familiar room.

"What the hell?" Sabre said, scratching head, before noticing his hand. He then looked down to see he was closer to the ground. The room was a mess, but Sabre noticed a mirror at the end of the room and looked into it. It was him...but it was him as a child. "What's going on?"

Jason looked around the room. Toys were all over the floor. The bed was a mess. A tv on a nightstand. It was all familiar to him. Then he saw it. It was a picture of him as a child with a teenage boy. Both smiling.

"This is home…" Jason realized before stepping out the door into the hallway. Nothing but his footsteps could be heard as he walked down the corridor. "Why am I here? Why am I a child? What does Micah want from this?"

Suddenly he heard-

"Jason! Run away!"

Jason's eyes widened

"Mom?"

"Run Jason! Run!"

Jason did run. He ran closer toward the voice.

" _There's no way! It can't be her!"_

Jason ran, opening door to door. He reached the living room and that's when he stopped at a sick sight. A pool of crimson blood. In that pool laid a man. Jason froze.

" _No...how? Not this"_

Jason could feel his child body shake as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Jason saw a teenage boy standing over a woman, who was sitting on the floor.

"Jax? Why are you doing this!?" She shouts, before noticing Jason standing there. "Jason! Run!"

Stab! The teenager dug his already dagger into the chest of the woman. Jason just stood there and watched. Unable to move out of fear, shock and trepidation. The woman grasped her chest. A second stab! Third! Fourth! Fifth! He dug the dagger out of her chest as blood splattered onto the wooden floor. Jason's legs gave out as he dropped to his knees.

" _No...not this again...not this memory!" he shouts in his head as tears stream down his face. He tries hard to reach out, but he can't move. "Why? Why can't I do anything? My fucking mothers getting killed by my brother and all I can do is watch and cry!"_

The paralyzed Jason watched as Jax moved out of the way and fell forward, bleeding out of her chest. Jax watched as Jason looked at his mother crawling closer to him. A trail of blood followed her. Jason just watched.

" _Why can't I say anything? Why am I here Micah! I don't want this feeling again! I don't want this memory!"_

Jason's mom reaches the tearful Jason Sabre. With all the remaining power, she used Jason to prop herself up.

" _Not this goodbye. No…."_

"Jason…" She weakly whispered, pulling Jason in for a hug. Blood poured from her chest. "I love you."

" _No...no...no!" Every no grew louder._

Jax reached over and broke up the hug by pulling her mom off of him by her raven black hair.

" _No...No...NO JAX!" He thinks, but he can't say_

"Watch little brother….watch and live in Despair, knowing that you're hero and brother killed your mother and father." Jax said before using the dagger to slit her throat. A clean line of blood formed on her neck, before he let go.

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

Jason shook in sorrow as tears streamed down his face. Jax turned his back to him and started to walk away.

"Maybe one day, you'll avenge them and kill me. Or maybe one day, I'll find you and see that you're still a weak, scared little child who can't do anything and I'll kill you, so you can join them." Jax said, before walking out the door. The young child, Jason Sabre was on all fours, crying in his blood stained shirt over the image of his mom and dad being killed in front of him again. The pain hurt. Soon Jason was no longer a child and back to his adult form, but it didn't stop the tears. The Ace of Pro Wrestling was reduced to tears as if he was a child.

"You're weak." Micah Hyde said. "This wasn't so you can relive your worst moment. This was a reminder of what your brother told you that night. All of this. You can avenge it. You just have to embrace the hate inside that you have."

Jason listened as tears dripped from his eyes and cheek onto the floor. Jason looks at his mom and then his dad.

"I'll kill him." Jason said causing Micah to smile. Jason puts his hand into the pool of his mother's blood and stands up. He balls it into fist. The blood slowly drips from his. "I'll kill anyone just to get to him."

"Good Jason...feed off this hate and make Rey Pantera reach his Final Destination." Micah smiles as Jason stands over the body of his dead mother with hate in eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: What a final show before Final Destination! We opened with Jason getting a hint at what awaits him on the second path. Then Rey Pantera met up with Maria Martinez, the mother of Giselle. In the first match, Michael Alexander qualified. CJ can't win carnival games, but he can predict what will happen in a house of mirrors. Things took a 180 as Diamondust showed up to get personal with Natalia and bring up her past (As seen in Episode 1). There was a meeting and reveal for the Wildcard Championship. Seth Sullivan lost to Furno thanks to Samuel and his Genocide torture. It looks like we're going to have the first ever Ultimate Sacrifice (Which is just Lucha De Apuestas). Adela's seduction doesn't work on Azriel. Ash and the Revenant went face to face with Ash being a step ahead this time. Detrick beat Freddy. Then Freddy was saved by Jacob Brooks (He's alive!). Backstage, Detrick got put through a glass table. And things ended in a emotional high note with Jason reliving his darkest moment and embracing the hate he has for his brother. IT'S SEASON FINALE TIME! WE MADE IT!**

* * *

 **ACW Final Destination**

Wildcard Championship: CJ Hawk vs Roman McIntyre vs Furno Moxley vs Michael Alexander

Deathly Hallows: Sara Lewis vs Adela Harroway

Ultimate Sacrifice, Seth's Cobra vs Custody of Genocide: Seth Sullivan vs Samuel

ACW Womens Championship, I Quit match: Diamondust © vs Natalia Rodriguez

If Freddy loses, the wedding with Talia is Off: La Rebelion (Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo & Phoenix) vs Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana & Jacob Brooks III

Fight Without Honor 2: Rey Pantera vs Jason Sabre

All Out Fight: Ash Russo vs Damian Crowe

ACW World Championship: Azriel © vs Detrick Cyrus


	26. Final Destination Part 1

9We hear the opening to All the Stars by SZA & Kendrick Lamar as we see a shot of the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum

" **The Road to the First Show"**

"Get ready to begin operation ACW." Richard Montoya says, before flashing forward to Detrick and Jason sitting up on the ring mat after their first match,

"If you were a nobody then I wouldn't be sitting in this ring with you. You're still that jerk that could out wrestle anyone in this world. You're still the Ace. But more importantly, you're still my second brother and my brother wouldn't be saying stuff like that." Detrick said patting Jason Sabre on the shoulder.

"We're getting too sentimental." Jason chuckles. "I don't have time for this. ACW starts tomorrow and I need to get ready for it. The Ace is back."

Jason stands up before offering a hand to Detrick who accepts. Jason helps Detrick up.

"Let's go kick Despair's ass." Detrick said.

 **Love, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?**  
 **Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you**

" **Pro Wrestling Returns"**

Rapid fire clips of Jason hitting Freddy with a Final Resolution, then Detrick hitting a Falling Star on Grimm, before showing Ralston and Jason before the show.

"If you call me a thug one more time, I'll shove Detrick's shoe up your teeny bopper ass." Jason threatened.

"Calm down Jason." Detrick said, trying to keep the peace.

"Jason? As in Jason Sabre? The Ace?" Will Ralston asked

"Yeah, that's my name." Jason said.

"Despair must've really hit you hard." Will said.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"People used to call you the best wrestler on the planet and now look at you. But don't worry when I end Despair for good, you'll probably have a less pitiful life." Will said as Detrick instantly got in Jason's way as he lunged at Detrick.

 **This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer**

" **Azriel, the King of Despair"**

"Azriel is supposed to be the monster in a faction full of monsters. I've never seen him in person, but you've told me stories. Honestly I don't know if I can match up. He's this god to a group of people. Then there's me. All I am is a wrestler." CJ said

"You're right. All you are is a wrestler, but that's why you have a good chance of winning this match. I can tell you from experience that Azriel is scary beast, but he is not unbeatable. You are just a wrestler. That's what you've specialized in for your entire life. You lived a normal life. You don't have a sad backstory. Almost everyone else is motivated by something that happened to them. You are motivated by competition. You've waited a long time for wrestling to return and now that it has, you need to prove your worth. Your entire life has built up to this moment. Yes, Azriel is a monster. But you can do it. CJ Hawk, you were picked by the gods above us to fight the Angel of Death and Lord of Despair for a reason. Tomorrow night, you better go out there and show the world how good you are by toppling Azriel." Rey said. CJ looks at Rey and simply nods his head.

We then cut to Azriel doing a Guillotine Leg Drop on the Apron on CJ. Followed by CJ hitting a Flying forearm smash on Azriel. Then CJ jumping off only to get an uppercut. Ending with him falling off the second Turnbuckle into Death's Embrace.

 **Tell me what you gon' do to me  
Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me  
You can bring a bullet, bring a sword  
Bring a morgue, but you can't bring the truth to me  
Fuck you and all your expectations  
I don't even want your congratulations**

" **A Fight Without Honor"**

Jason Sabre and Will Ralston swinging chairs at each other. Followed by Jason hitting Will with a Barbed Wire Chair. Then Jason pulling Ralston's hair out with the barbed wire chair. Ralston hitting the Reverse 1916 on a barbed wire board. Ralston spitting Jason's bloody face on his knees, before Sabre stood up and told him to just bring it. Sabre hitting a Hollow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver) onto Thumbtacks. Then Ralston trying a Corkscrew Splash through a table, only for Sabre to kip up and hit a Final Blow through it.

 **I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises all in your conversation  
I hate people that feel entitled  
Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you  
Oh, you important?  
You the moral to the story, you endorsing?  
Motherfucker, I don't even like you**

" **Anarchy's Arrival"**

"Who the hell are you?" Talia shrieks as she steps back into the chest of the third man. The man unmasks to reveal himself as Jasper Cage. She turns around in shock, not noticing him before.

"We are Anarchy." Jasper said, before Roman comes up from behind and begins choking her with the pipe.

It then cuts later to

"Now it's time to take care of who we're here for." Jasper said as Rayleen begins to wake up. "Sorry honey. This is what we have to do to get Lacey in the tournament."

Rayleen gains her bearings up hearing Jasper's voice and quickly tries to crawl away, but Ash quickly stops her by stomping his foot down onto the back of her head and continuing to keep it on her. Rayleen is trapped under Ash's foot. Jasper stomps her own foot into the back of the War Queen to keep her in place, before grabbing her arm. He pulls the right arm of Rayleen up, vertically.

"Allow me to injure her." Ash said, before moving his jacket to reveal a baseball bat tucked into his jeans. Ash then swings the steel bat straight into the arm of Rayleen as Jasper is forced to let go due to the sheer velocity of it. Rayleen screams in pain as the bat cracks her bone.

Then it cuts to Lacey hitting Erin with a Last Breath

 **Corrupt a man's heart with a gift  
That's how you find out who you dealin' with  
A small percentage, who I'm building with  
I want the credit if I'm losing or I'm winning  
On my momma that's the realest shit**

" **Anarchy's reign"**

Roman hitting Raptor with a Killshot (Powerbomb into the knees) followed by Ash Russo hitting Caesar Montana with a Rebellion (Claymore kick).

"You know what….fuck this money." Ash said, before starting to throw bulks of cash into the crowd

Cut to…

"Where is that bastards tribe?" Richard said, before noticing a small snake on his arm. He screams and throws it off. The snake slithers away toward two sets of feet. Then he sees two little boys that can't be older than five. "What are you children doing out here."

Suddenly one of the boys walks up to Richard…

"Do you speak english?" Questions Richard, before the boy jabs him with an arrowhead. Suddenly, Richard loses consciousness. When he awakes he sees a olive skinned man with one blue eye and one silver eye. Richard sits up.

"Richard, long time no see." The Shaggy black haired man with golden tips who is sitting on the floor, hindu style said. Richard looked around and noticed that he was in what looks to be a hut.

"Seth Sullivan...you really know how to make people feel welcomed." Richard said.

 **Girl, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you**

" **Snakes & Lust"**

"Oh Ash...I see that you discovered my friend. But I came back with more than one friend." Richard said, before Seth Sullivan and Genocide appeared behind Anarchy with chairs. Ash, Jasper and Lacey turned around. Seth Sullivan hits Lacey right in the head with the chair sending her laying to the floor. A portion of the crowd boos as a pissed off Ash tackles Seth down and mounts him. Meanwhile Jasper gets a chair rammed into the gut by Genocide, before hitting him in the back with the chair. Jasper falls to the floor. Roman turns his head to see what's going on, only for Russell to catch him from behind in a headlock and pulls him over the guard rail. Roman pushes Russell off, to make him back up, but Russell quickly takes him down with a big boot. Russell steps over the barricade as Ash Russo gets off Seth. Ash sees the massive man nearing the ring and charges toward him, when Genocide slams a chair into the face of an unsuspecting Ash. Russell Black enters the ring as Genocide and Seth Sullivan wait in the ring with their chairs. All three meet up as a solid amount of heat is heard from a confused crowd.

Then we cut to Jason Sabre looking up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused

"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Silence was the reply.

Giselle sauntered toward Jason sensually in a lacy black bodysuit that hugged her curves fairly nice. The bodysuit was practically sheer. You could see her, erm, nipples which were hardened peaks by now. She plopped down on the bed signaling him toward her. Gnawing on her lower lip in a seductive manner.

"C'mon Sabre," she purred.

 **This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer**

 **Skin covered in ego  
Get to talkin', I get involved, like a rebound  
No control, no off switch in the way that you bringing me down  
It's a turn on, get it away from me  
Know you mean wrong, keep away from me  
And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah  
I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason  
I just thank for the life, for the day, for the hours and another life breathin'  
I did it all 'cause it feel good  
You could live it all if you feel bad  
Better live your life  
We are running out of time  
**

" **Glory Road"**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for one of our two main events to take place. In one corner, we have someone who did it the right way. Natalia Rodriguez, a student of Rey Pantera and one of the faces of Hope. On the other side, is someone who shouldn't even be in this match. That is Lacey Alvarez. A member of Anarchy who took out Rayleen and took her spot in the tournament." David recounts as we see clips of Natalia Rodriguez and Lacey Alvarez coming out

Natalia gets back to her feet and the two women lock up again. Natalia pushes Lacey into the ropes, only for Lacey to come back with a jumping calf kick. Lacey gets to her feet for a split second and runs off the ropes, before jumping up and hitting a front flip leg drop. Cut to Natalia running off the ropes and goes for the Hurricanrana, but Lacey pushes her legs off of her shoulders. Natalia backflips onto her feet. The next highlight is Natalia elbows Lacey to make her let go. She then grabs the ropes and does a Slingshot Hurricanrana from inside of the ring to the outside, sending Lacey off the ring apron and onto the floor outside. Next, Natalia signals for the Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard). But as she runs at Lacey, she gets caught with the 540 kick! Next, the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter) is attempted by Nattie. But Lacey catches her in a waistlock, before grabbing her wrist and hitting a Ripcord Moonsault Side Slam! Lastly Natalia is seen hitting a Flame Cutter on Lacey, before being seen raising the ACW Womens Championship.

 **Love, let's talk about love  
Is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
Or do the feeling haunt you?  
I know the feeling haunt you  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know**

 **All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer**

"It is main event time for ACW Glory Road. This is the match that will determine the first ever ACW World Champion. We have Hope's Poster boy Detrick Cyrus, the monster and King of Despair Azriel and a wildcard in the form of Jason Sabre. These three men will go toe to toe toe for a chance to hold the beautiful ACW World Championship." Said David as we see all of their entrances

Detrick goes for a springboard, but Azriel catches him in his arms and rams him spine first into the turnbuckles. Next is Azriel lifting Jason up for an Elevated Powerbomb, but Detrick Cyrus dropkick's him from behind. Azriel loses his balance as Jason drops down with a Hurricanrana. Following that, is Azriel suplexing both men on the floor. Then a clip of the two then hooking Azriel up and both of them Vertical Suplexing Azriel through the announce table! Next, Jason attempts a Final Blow (Jumping Cutter, RKO) on Detrick, but while he jumps in the air, Azriel catches him by both his legs, pulls him up, swings him away from Detrick and hits a Jackknife Powerbomb! Cut to Azriel turning toward the crowd, before powerbombing Detrick over the ropes and straight down to the cold floor! Azriel lifting Jason up for a chokeslam, but Jason knees Azriel in the nose, when the Monster picks him up. Azriel lets go and Sabre lands on his feet. Jason hits a Final Blow! But the Pin is broken up by a Falling Star from Detrick. Next is Jason countering Azriel's chokeslam into a Final Blow. Cut to Detrick running toward Azriel and tries a Sommersault Plancha, but Azriel catches him over one shoulder. Azriel then hits a running Over the Shoulder Powerbomb onto the floor! Then we see Jason jumping over the ropes with a Slingblade on Azriel off the Apron. Azriel hits Death's Embrace on Jason into the steel post, before being seen hitting Detrick with one. The song ends with Azriel raising the Championship over Detrick as a Black and Red pyro display goes off on the ramp and the song fades. **Day of Fate by Spirit vs Spirit starts to play.**

 **Venit aevus ille  
O Messiah, O Messiah**

" **Exit Anarchy, Enter Queen"**

"You have nothing now. You lost your phone. You lost your wallet. You lost your dignity. And I will make you lose your sister and your life too." Alexis threatens. "This is your last warning."

Alexis then removed the gun away from his head. Then aimed downward and shot a bullet right at his crotch. Jacob screams in pain as he grasps what was once his manhood and falls down. He cries and shakes over the shot as blood is pouring.

"You bitch! I'll fucking murder you." He manages to scream

"What the hell did you call me?!" Alexis said, before driving her heel into the already bloody face of Jacob Brooks. "I will murder you and your family. Don't ever disrespect the Queen of the South or having a bullet go through your dick is the least of your worries."

 **YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA IYALIYA**

" **Revelations"**

"I'm sorry for your families loss." The priest said.

"My father was a good man, but my family will be fine." Jacob said as he touched the casket.

"I'm not talking about the loss of your father." The priest said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said, looking confused, before the casket opened and the body sat up. But it wasn't the body of Jacob Brooks the First. It was Alexis Espinoza. "What the-"

Gunshot

Before cutting to…

"That incident was when ten people went into schools and murdered many...many...many children. These ten children were called the Children of Despair. And when those children committed that tragedy, your presidential campaign benefited. Why? Because you stood against Despair, but that's a lie. You stand with Despair!" Ash Russo said

 **Feel it drawing nearer, an endless fear that takes you hold  
Feel it getting closer, revealing such an evil soul**

Azriel stopped with his feet in front of Giselle and dropped the photos that Adela onto the floor.

"I should have you murdered." Azriel said.

"Then do it." Giselle challenged, before Azriel grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Before cutting to,

"Azriel, listen to reason. We need her." Micah said. Azriel sets Giselle down and lets go. Giselle falls to the floor gasping for air as Jason Malice kneels down to check on her.

"We could find another bride for me." Azriel said.

"We could, but Giselle is the perfect female representative for us. Besides that, Jason Sabre is valuable to us. He is better on our side than on Hope's. Giselle will be able to get him to join us using her gift." Micah chuckled as he looked down at her as Malice helps her get on her knees and let Giselle lean on him.

"What do you mean by 'her gift'." Azriel asked

"She's carrying the future of Despair inside of her. Isn't that right?" Micah laughed as Giselle looks up.

"She's pregnant?" Jason Malice said.

 **I can't surrender at the turning point of destiny  
Right now it's do or die; my life is on the line and I will not flee  
By my power!**

" **A Friend or Foe?"**

"Challenge….accepted." Azriel said. "But I do wonder, why isn't Jason out here saving you. The man you chose to walk beside was a mistake that you will regret. He will stab you in the back, because he has no moral compass. He has no boundaries. And neither do we…" Azriel said, before letting go to let Detrick breath. Azriel reaches into his long coat, before pulling out a knife. Azriel then looked at Detrick's hand that is on the table, before jabbing the knife down onto it. You could hear the screams of Detrick as the crowd was stunned in horror at the sight of their hero having a knife stuck in his hand. "It's almost as if he's should be on our side."

" **The Ace vs The Wrestler"**

 **Whoa~whoa, it's clear to me!  
My spirit grows and I will face this demon**

Jason Sabre and CJ Hawk looking at each other among a standing crowd. CJ then doing a Figure Four Leg Lock around the steel post. Jason hitting a Final hour to the outside floor. Jason hitting CJ with Three Final Strikes and then a Final Blow

 **Whoa~whoa, with burning energy  
The day of fate has fin'ly come**

 **YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA IYALIYA**

" **Retaliation"**

Highlights include: Jason Sabre spits right in Malice's face, before backing up as the ref gets in the way of Malice from attacking the Ace. Malice biel throwing Casey from the ring apron into the ring and him turning it into a 450 Splash onto Detrick. Malice diving between the middle and top rope to spear Detrick off the apron. Detrick attempting a DKO on Casey, only for him to do a double foot stomp. Jason hitting a Final Blow on Malice, followed by Detrick jumping over him as he pins Malice to hit Casey with a 915.

 **Feel it right behind you, a grinning monster out to kill  
Feel it grow inside you, a burning flame and force of will  
Thoughts of a broken Earth in ev'ry corner of my mind  
A loveless world, devoid of life, is what you hope to leave behind**

Highlights include: A Shot of the Devil's Playground. Ash Russo and Seth Sullivan trading lefts and rights. Ash jabbing a nail into Seth's earlobe. Seth throwing Sully's ashes into Ash Russo's face. Seth hitting Ash with a Dragon Suplex into the board. Seth punching Ash with a glass covered, duct tape wrapped fist. Ash hitting Rebellion and then Burn to Ashes, before Damian Crowe appears to hit him with Reapers Curse.

 **Hear me crying  
Whoa~whoa, can't hold me down  
No doubt left in my mind, I will not fall here  
Whoa~whoa! Prepare to hit the ground  
I'll turn your laughter into fear**

" **Hellfire Trinity"**

Detrick doing Sabre's gun taunt, before Sabre gives him the birds. The two trading chops. Jason lifting Detrick off the mat and hitting a single arm Powerbomb. Detrick hitting a Tope Suicida into Jason's shoulder. Jason running into a 915. Jason hitting Detrick with a 915. Jason ducking a Roundhouse kick and hitting a Final Blow. As the instrumental starts the two are seen laying in the middle of the ring. Jason hits a Final Hour to the outside. Jason doing Detrick's Falling Star from inside the ring through the Announce Table. The two trading punches in the ring. Jason hitting a Final Strike and collapsing on top of Detrick. Detrick hitting the DKO for a 2.99 count. Detrick then hitting a Falling star.

"It's finally over after 57:45, Detrick Cyrus has defeated Jason Sabre in an epic!" Evan said as the crowd give a standing ovation to both men who lay in the ring.

"No it's not over. They have to go through a TLC Match in a few moments and if Jason wins that, then we're going to have a Steel cage match." David said as Jason rolls away from Detrick as Rey Pantera enters to give Detrick an ice pack and water

Detrick German Suplexing Jason off the second rope and through a table on the floor. Detrick doing a Sitout Powerbomb off the ladder. Jason doing a Final Blow that sends him and Detrick flying off the ladder inside through two pairs of four stacked tables. Detrick climbing over Jason to pull down the briefcase.

 **Though you might turn the tide, I'll hold the line forevermore  
This flame inside me burns brighter than it ever has before  
Let's get going**

" **An Anarchist and a Revenant"**

Azriel hands Ash Russo the gun back and he points at the teacher.

"Kill her and accept this destiny."

Ash Russo's shook as he looks at the gun. He cocks it and points it at the sobbing lady.

"What is your name?" Ash asked.

"Chavela Montoya." She spoke through her now graveley voice

"I'm sorry that your son caused this…" Ash said, before pulling the trigger. Boom. She fell back and began to bleed out from her chest. Ash shot her again and again and then one last time. Chavela looked up at Ash and in her final moments, handed him something. It was a locket. Ash looked at it in his hand as she died. This was the moment that changed Ash forever. The moment that he became a murder.

Present day

"You're fighting for the wrong side Damian." Ash said as he looked at the locket from a decade prior.

 **Whoa~whoa, it's clear to me  
My spirit grows and I will face this demon**

 **Whoa~whoa, with burning energy  
The day of fate has fin'ly come**

" **The Ultimate Hope's truth"**

"I was not ordered to fight you head on. I just came to give you some clarification on what the King of Despair means." Malice said as he walked over to Cyrus with papers in his hands. Detrick takes them and looks over at two thick stapled together stacks of paper. Both of them had his name.

"This is the test I took to get into Hope. Why's there two of them?" Detrick question

"Look at the handwriting. One of them is yours. One of them is Jason's. One had a perfect score. One had a failing fifty six percent. The perfect score belonged to Jason. He wrote your name instead of his. You aren't the Ultimate Hope. You were never meant to get past the first stage, but Jason sacrificed the biggest opportunity of his life for you." Azriel explains.

 **Whoa~whoa, it's clear to me  
My spirit grows and I will face this demon**

" **A Torch passed, Flames Meet"**

"It's destiny. At Final Destination the torch will be passed and you will take your spot on top of Hope." Rey Pantera said

"What do you mean?" Detrick asked

"You're ready Detrick. I'm stepping down as the leader of Hope and passing it on to you after Final Destination. This is your organization now." Rey said, before pulling Detrick in for a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

 **Whoa~whoa, with burning energy  
The day of fate has fin'ly come**

" **Embrace the Hate"**

Jason Sabre kneeling in front of his murdered mother.

"You're weak." Micah Hyde said as the song comes to a close. "This wasn't so you can relive your worst moment. This was a reminder of what your brother told you that night. All of this. You can avenge it. You just have to embrace the hate inside that you have."

Jason listened as tears dripped from his eyes and cheek onto the floor. Jason looks at his mom and then his dad.

"I'll kill him." Jason said causing Micah to smile as the song ends. Jason puts his hand into the pool of his mother's blood and stands up. He balls it into fist. The blood slowly drips from his. "I'll kill anyone just to get to him."

" **Everything has led to this...the Final Destination!"**

 **Whoa~whoa, it's clear to me!  
My spirit grows and I will face this demon  
Whoa~whoa, with burning energy  
The day of fate has fin'ly come**

As the chorus starts up we see the match card

" **The First Wildcard Champion will be decided"**

" **Adela faces the Deathly Hallows and Sara Lewis' mercy"**

" **Samuel and Seth will make the Ultimate Sacrifice."**

" **Natalia faces her fears to challenge Diamondust in a I Quit match"**

" **Freddy seeks to get his wife back with help from an unlikely ally against The Queen of the South's Army"**

" **Jason embraces Despair as Rey Pantera embraces the end in Fight Without Honor 2"**

" **Ash Russo's must face Damian Crowe in an All Night Fight in his quest for revenge."**

" **And it is the Battle of the Ultimate Hope vs The King of Despair as Detrick Cyrus challenges Azriel for the ACW World Championship! Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Final Destination!"**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, on September 25, 2027, ACW's first season has reached its Final Destination." David said as a Red Pyro shoots straight up, around the top of the open roof stadium in a circle, one by one. Over 78,000 people are going insane as the pyro comes full circle and we cut to the ring where White fireworks shoot out from each turnbuckle.

"The biggest wrestling show has finally arrived and it is headlined by three massive main events!" Evan Neal said as we see a shot of the stage, which consist of a massive titantron that is broken up into pannels. In the middle of this large screen is a hole where we see a small ramp that the wrestler walk up to get to the stage. The ramp is a black catwalk, all the way to the ringside area where there are steps, so they can step down from the elevated ramp that is a good ten feet above the front row.

"Rey Pantera will return to face Jason Sabre in Fight Without Honor 2. Damian Crowe will try to stop Ash Russo's Anarchy in a All Out Fight. And in our main event for the ACW World Championship, Azriel will defend against Detrick Cyrus in a battle of Hope and Despair." David said

"But before we get to that, we need to kick the show off by crowning the first ever ACW Wildcard Champion!" Evan said as the camera cuts to a pedestal where the Championship is seen.

 **I'm alive in here  
So alive in here  
Pull it down a little please**

"What a way to kick off tonights show than a match where we will decide the first ever ACW Wildcard Champion. Roman McIntyre is my favorite to win. He has been dominant." David said

"He's not my favorite but he does have a chance to break out of Ash's shadow tonight by bringing the Championship to Anarchy and possibly the ACW World Championship." Evan says

 **Sever every tie  
Untangle every line  
Your words don't mean anything anymore, no  
You're never satisfied**

"As CJ Hawk comes out, let me explain. The ACW Wildcard Chanpionship can be traded in for a ACW World Championship match as long as they are able to defend the Championship three times beforehand and give a we will determine a new champion after the trade in but with the opposite gender." David said

"It's an innovative concept, but I doubt that CJ Hawk will ever give up the Championship if he wins. But I doubt that he will." Evan said

 **Ooh, yeah!  
I did my time and I want out  
So effusive, fade, it doesn't cut**

"Furno Moxley has been on a win streak with 2 straight wins under his belt going into this match." David said

"You forgot to mention the part where he cheated. Seth should've won a few days ago!" Evan protests

 **Running with all of my brothers  
I always wondered how far we could go  
If we could break through the ceiling above us  
There'd be no point of us looking below**

"Here comes your pick to win. Papa Hawk's new son, Michael Alexander" David said

"Now we're talking! This is a real World Champion. With the body of a god and the managerial skills of Papa Hawk, he is the number one pick to win in my opinion." Evan said

The bell rings as all four men are in their corners. Michaels rushes toward CJ and starts to club away at the wrestler to a massive applause from Papa Hawk, but CJ fights back with a few body blows himself. Roman then comes up from behind and turns Michael around, before throwing him out of the ring. Roman turns around and looks at CJ. Furno Moxley slyly slips out of the ring and kicks Michael in the gut, before starting to stomp on him. In the ring, Roman and CJ lock up. CJ puts him in a waistlock, but Roman quickly breaks out of it while keeping ahold of his arm. Roman Irish Whips him into the ropes, but CJ grabs onto the top ropes to stop himself from coming back. Roman runs at CJ, but Furno slides into the ring, beside CJ and catches Roman with a running elbow strike. CJ then runs toward Furno with a Clothesline, but the criminal ducks underneath. CJ stops and turns around into a right hand, followed by a Cutthroat Neckbreaker. Furno goes for the first pin up the match, but Michael Alexander quickly breaks it up with an Axe Handle to the back.

Michael quickly rolls Furno away, before mounting on top of CJ and delivering some hard lefts and rights. He then rolls CJ onto his stomach and locks in a Batista Bite. But Furno breaks it up in seconds with a stomp to the wrist of Michael and the shoulder of CJ. Michael lets go to shake his hands as Furno lifts CJ up and Irish whips him into the turnbuckles. He quickly strikes Michael, who is getting up, before Irish whipping him into CJ. Michael goes back first into CJ Hawk, sandwiching him in the corner. Furno charges toward the two, but is caught by a Superman Punch from Roman, that forces him to collapse to the floor. Roman then sees the two men in the corner and runs at them. Michael sidesteps Roman as McIntyre connects with a flying Clothesline onto CJ. Michael schoolboys Roman as CJ slumps to the bottom corner.

….

1

…..

Kick out at 1.20!

"That schoolboy tactic didn't work but it was smart." David said

"Michael's lucky that he moved out of the way or Roman would've squished him with the lesser son." Evan said

Both get up, but Roman strikes first with an uppercut to the chin. Michael is rocked and falls on his ass. Listening to Papa Hawk's shouting from the outside, Alexander quickly rolls underneath the bottom rope. Papa Hawk yells at Roman "You better not have broken his teeth or I'll whip yo ass." Roman ignores Papa Hawk, instead deciding to grab CJ by the arm and pull him up. Roman pulls CJ Hawk to force CJ's shoulder to hit his. He then does a wrist lock and pulls him away from the ropes, before pulling him into a clothesline into a backbreaker. CJ grabs his back, in utter agony as Roman stands up. Then, from behind, Furno Moxley hits a front Dropkick to the back of Roman, sending him to the outside. Furno then gets to his feet, looks at CJ, before running off the ropes, past CJ and hitting a Suicide Dive to Roman! Both men crash into the guard rail. Roman stays up using the guard rail as Furno wails away at him with wild blows to the back and head.

As this happens, Michael Alexander reenters the ring. Michael quickly hits a running Senton on CJ, while he's down. Outside of the ring, Furno hits Roman with a Vertical Suplex onto the floor. Although, Roman's landing is worse, Furno stays on the floor, favoring the back. Inside the ring, Michael attempts to set CJ up for the Fall of Man (Underhook Piledriver), but before he can hook both arms, CJ reverses with a back body drop. Michael gets to his feet only for CJ to kick him right in the shin, before lifting him up for a kneebreaker. But he keeps ahold of the leg and straightens it out, before delivering a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. "You better not win dummy!" Papa Hawk yells from the outside. CJ says 'Sorry Dad', before grabbing Michael's leg and locking in the Twisted Claw (TJP Kneebar).

"Twisted Claw is locked in!" David said

"No way! Michael isn't going to tap, is he!?" Evan panics

The crowd is hot as Michael raises his hand. Papa Hawk is yelling "Let go of him ya dummy!". CJ squeezes on the knee with as much power as he can. Then from out of nowhere, Furno Moxley does a Knee drop to CJ! Furno starts to club away at CJ's face from one knee as Hawk lets go to cover up. Furno gets to his feet as Michael rolls away. Furno picks CJ up, but CJ drop toe holds him back down and locks Furno in the twisted claw. The crowd pops huge as a CJ chant can be heard. Roman McIntyre enters the ring as Furno is stuck in the hold. Roman stands above Furno, before bending down, wrapping his arms around his waist and deadlifting him off the ring mat, out of CJ's grip and over Roman's shoulder. CJ slides away, a little surprised by how easily Roman did that. CJ gets to his feet, only for Roman to use Furno as a battering ram to hit him and send CJ tumbling through the middle ropes and onto the outside. Roman then flips Furno onto his stomach while over Roman's shoulder and hits a running Powerslam into a pinfall attempt.

…

1

….

….

….

Michael Alexander breaks it up at 1.75!

Roman gets to his feet as Michael attempts a Discus Forearm Smash, but Roman ducks underneath and does a Tilt a Whirl backbreaker on him. Roman backs into the corner and does his signature roar as Michael gets to his feet. Roman dashes toward him with a Silent Kill (Spear) in mind. It connects! But CJ Hawk hits Roman with a Sling Blade from out of nowhere! The crowd is shocked as CJ looks around to see Furno getting to his feet. CJ Hawk puts Moxley in a Full Nelson, before lifting him up and connecting with the Eye of the Hawk (Sit Out Full Nelson Facebuster). Hawk rolls him around so he's sitting on Moxley's chest while hooking both legs.

…

1

"No! Not this nerd!" Evan shouts

….

….

….

2

….

….

Roman breaks it up with a massive Lariat that sends CJ Hawk flipping off of Furno. Roman backs up into a corner and does his roar again as CJ Hawk gets to his feet. Roman charges at him at full speed. Roman connects with a Silent Kill! Roman hooks the leg!

"That's it! That has to be!" David said

…

1

…..

…

…..

…

2

"Not this guy! I hate him too!" Evan said

….

….

…

…..

3!

"It doesn't matter how you feel about him. After 12:37 of intense action, Roman McIntyre has won the ACW Wildcard Championship!" David said as Roman sits up on his knees and is handed the title

"Richard Montoya must be seething." Evan said

"Ash Russo must be smiling. If Roman defends the Championship three times, next season, then he could cash that Championship in and become World Champion!" David said

"Don't remind me." Evan groans


	27. Final Destination Part 2

**(Latin American eXchange Airport)**

"Flight 13 is here. Please report to gate 13 for check in." A female voice said over an intercom. Ray Kiran sighs as he closes his Jason and Detrick coloring book and places it into his Hello Kitty book bag. He stands up from his seat, but it's stuck to his butt.

"Oh no. My butt is stuck to the chair. This day can't get any worse. I'm not on Final Destination. Richard Montoya fired me because I have no talent and no faction. I failed." Ray Kiran said as a single tear rolled down his face. He then reached into his pocket, before pulling out some tater tots and shoving them into his mouth. He then began to waddle towards his gate, before hearing a thick Hindu accent

"Oh my gods Yul. It is the Kiran the Ray!" A slim indian man said, running up to the chubby jobber with a Jamaican looking fellow behind him. He instantly grabbed Kiran's hand and shook it. "Hello, my name is Asher Darma and this is my friend, Yul Bannock. I am a huge fan. Your hands are even more greasy than I imagined."

"Gee thanks. I try really hard to eat as much greasy food as possible." Kiran said, before Asher put an arm around him and raised his phone in the air.

"It is time for the selfie! According to the woman of the white variety I met at the starbucks a few minutes ago, this is the best angle. Do you want in, Yul?" Asher said

"I'm good, brotha." Yul said before Asher took the picture and let go of Ray Kiran. "Why are you even here mon? Final Destination is going on right now. Roman just won the Wildcard title."

"Oh Roman...how could I forget when he put me through a window and powerbombed me off a flight of stairs….we were friends. But now it's over." A overdramatic Ray Kiran said

"Why? Are you not invited to the hideout of Anarchy?" Asher said

"I never was, but that's not the point. I have been fired. I have no place. Even with fan support from you two." Ray Kiran said

"I never said I was a fan, my dude." Yul said. "But I hate to see children cry. Even the large one's like you. We're not fans. We're wrestlers from different countries. The legendary Papa Hawk brought us over to compete for his agency next season. Maybe we could get you to sign with him too."

"Really?" Kiran's face lit up. "You're the best!"

Kiran then dove towards Yul for a hug. Yul did not see it coming so the weight of Kiran caused him to fall to the floor.

"Oh no! Yul, are you alive? You're the only one who knows where I can find my luggage!" Asher said, looking down at the mess.

* * *

"Roman McIntyre has kicked off the show with a huge win. He's the Wildcard Champion. But up next, it is time for Deathly Hallows." David said as we see each side of the ring is surrounded by four caskets.

"The only way to win is to put your opponent in the casket and close it." Evan explains.

 **I see your red door, I want it painted black  
No colors any more, I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes**

"The mistress of Death, Sara Lewis, has arrived." David said

"This woman was told by Giselle to end Adela Harroway for all of her sins. Earlier today, Giselle's assistant and Despair publicist, Maria Gonzalez announced that Giselle and Azriel were expecting their first child. This day would be perfect for her to see Adela fall in the Deathly Hallows and Azriel retain in the main event." Evan said

 **Things felt so perfect  
Was it worth it?  
People talk and they talk I'm so sick of it  
I've made a monster  
Love gone wrong**

"Look at the fear in Adela's eyes. Her body language is no different. She knows that she is a dead woman walking." David said

"Don't expect a classic. Expect a beatdown." Evan said.

The bell rings. Adela is hesitant as Sara Lewis stares her down, intimidating Adela. Sara moves in, but Adela rolls out of the ring, only to walk into the casket. Adela turns around right into a baseball slide that send Adela into the casket. The casket rolls away from the two as Sara grabs Adela and walks her over to the casket before slamming Adela's head over it. Sara then lifts her up onto her shoulders and delivers The End (Burning Hammer) onto the lid of the casket, denting it. Sara pushed her off the casket and opened it. Sara then puts Adela in the casket and closes it as the bell rings.

"I told you it would be a beatdown. It only took 1 minute" Evan said

"Adela walked into the Deathly Hallows and quickly fell victim to it." David said as Sara starts to roll Adela's casket up the ramp

"Where is she taking her?" Evan questions

"I don't know. All I know is that Sara Lewis is a dangerous woman and if the Mistress of Death comes around again….run." David said

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Furno screams as he throws his riot vest against the wall.

"Fuck this shit!" Furno shouts as Nyx grabs his arm.

"It's okay Furno. We can always steal." Nyx said, before Furno rips his arm away from her.

"Fuck you. There is no we. I'm sick of this shit. I used to scare the shit out of everyone when I came to town. Now what am I? A loser. A guy who used to be feared and called his own shots turned into nothing. A waste of space. I could take my own life right now and no one would care." Furno said

"Since when did you start caring about other people. It's always been me and you. Remember?" Nyx said

"No." Furno shook his head. "There is no me and you. There's just me, my friends and my business."

"Your friends? What friends? I'm all you got lunatic." Nyx said, before Furno chuckles. Suddenly Furno grabs Nyx by the throat and slams the back of her head against the wall. Furno lets go and watches as Nyx slides down to the floor, holding the back of the head. She weakly speaks "Fur-"

"Shut up! There's more people than just you. This partnership is over. This hound is running loose and he's going to go and find his pack." Furno said kneeling over

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **From the skies, across the sea of lies  
To the dungeons of the damned  
Scorching winds blazing thunderclouds raging  
Here I make my stand**

"It is time for the Ultimate Sacrifice. It is a traditional singles match with each opponent putting something on the line. In Seth's case, it's the Golden Cobra." David said

"That Cobra is in the image of snake god, Vapirea. That item has been passed down from tribe leader to tribe leader. It is the most important thing in the history of the Snake tribe." Evan said

 **She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see it**

"This is Samuel. He kidnapped Frank 'Genocide' Smith in order to get this match. Seth had to give up the Wildcard Championship for this." David said

"Roman wouldn't have won if Seth was in it. Anyways, Genocide looks like a mindless zombie. He's pale. He's lifeless. He's not even a person." Evan said

The bell rings. Seth looks over at Genocide, "Frank, you okay dude?" Seth gets no reply. He looks over to Samuel. "What'd you do?". "Revenge" Samuel replied. Seth charges at Samuel, but Samuel quickly drops down and rolls out of the ring. The ref quickly gets in Seth's way, before he can go outside. He warns him that he could get disqualified and lose his Golden Cobra. Samuel calmly stands on the outside as he watches Seth fume in the ring. A smile forms across his face as he slowly slides into the ring, keeping an eye on Seth who is pacing at a distance. Once, Samuel is up to a vertical base, Seth lunges at him with left and rights. Samuel backs up into the corner, covering up. The ref quickly gets in between the two. While the ref is trying to pull Seth back, Samuel takes advantage with a poke to the eye. Seth grabs his face, blinded, before Samuel hammers him with a right hand. Seth goes down, and Samuel puts him in a reverse chin lock. The crowd quiets down as Samuel pulls back on Seth's head. The crowd begins to clap along as Seth begins to feed off it and get to his feet. Seth starts to elbow away at Samuel's gut. Seth pushes Samuel back, but Samuel quickly lunges toward him and headbutts him in the head. Seth falls onto the ring mat. Samuel puts his leg around the neck of Seth, while he's on a knee, before hitting his Leg Trap DDT. Samuel goes for the pin

…

1

…

….

Kick out at 1.5

Samuel drops down to put him in a chinlock and uses his other hand to pull the hair away from Seth's eyes and force him to look at the lifeless Genocide. "Look at what I did Seth. Look what I did you your friend. Imagine what I'll do to your god." he calmly says to Seth. Seth reaches toward Genocide and the bottom rope. There was no reaction from Genocide, but Seth did grab the bottom rope. Samuel milks the five count before letting go. Samuel runs off the ropes and tries an axe kick. Seth moves out of the way. Samuel loses balance on his landing and uses the ropes to keep himself up. Seth clotheslines Samuel over the ropes and onto the outside floor. Seth runs off the ropes, looking for a dive, but Genocide stands in front of Samuel who is getting up. Seth sees this and comes to skidding stop.

"Genocide is protecting Samuel!" David exclaims

"What did Samuel do to him? Did he brainwash him?" Speculates Evan

Samuel smiles from behind Genocide as Seth looks into the dead eyes of his friend. "You Suck" chants can be heard as Seth takes a few steps back. Samuel reenters the ring. Samuel and Seth lock up. Seth goes behind Samuel and puts him in a Full Nelson, attempting his Dragon Suplex, but Samuel bends forward and flings him over his body. Seth rolls on the ring mat, but quickly gets to his feet to hit a Spin kick to the side of Samuel's head. Seth quickly lifts Samuel onto his shoulders and hits a forward rolling Samoan Drop. Seth is on his feet and looks at Genocide, taking a second to pause, instead of doing the usual Standing Moonsault. Seth then attempts the standing Moonsault portion of the combination, but Samuel rolls out of the way. Seth pops up to his feet, holding his chest and Samuel hits a Snap German Suplex. Samuel attempts to pin Seth.

…..

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.21!

Samuel then looks toward the ramp and out walks Mama. The crowd is confused as Samuel smiles at the sight of her. Mama signals for him to end this. Samuel nods and waits for Seth to get up and turn around. Seth turns around as Samuel attempts a Die! (Superkick). But Seth ducks underneath his leg and ends up behind him. Seth hits a Leapfrog into a one handed Bulldog! Seth then places Samuel into a front facelock, before lifting him up. Seth crosses both of Samuels legs, before dropping him with his finisher, Neurotoxic (Crosslegged Fishermen Buster)! Seth hooks the leg

…..

Seth lifts up Samuel's shoulder.

"What's he doing? He had it one." David said

"The King Cobra isn't done with injecting his venom into Samuel." Evan explains gleefully.

Seth then drags Samuel up and hits him with a Package Piledriver, debuting his new finisher, Death Never Rest, The D.N.R! Seth then goes for the pin again.

….

1

….

…

….

….

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"Seth keeps the golden cobra and gets his friend back at 8:30!" David said as Seth rolls straight out of the ring to greet Genocide, who doesn't show any emotion

"Seth did it! In front of over 78,000, Seth Sullivan has saved the day and- Why is that Mama chick smiling" Evan said as the camera shows her smiling

"Seth…" Mama spoke into a mic, cutting off his theme song. She walks down the catwalk, before stepping down into the ringside area. "He belongs to us, even under his own free will"

Seth looks at Mama and then from behind is clubbed in the back of the head by Genocide.

"Genocide's with Samuel!?" David shouts as Genocide throws Seth into the steel steps as Samuel sits on the ring apron, watching with a smile.

"He was your friend! He gave up championship glory to save you from these freaks Frank! What at are you doing?!" Shouts Evan as Samuel is handed the hammer by Mama. Genocide lifts Seth up and allows Samuel to bash the hammer over his head. The crowd boos loudly as Genocide lets go. Seth just falls to the floor. Samuel looks at Genocide, who no longer has the look of someone who is a zombie. He had a normal look on his face now. Mama then started to walk back up the stage with Samuel and Genocide following.

"Seth Sullivan won the match, but he lost his friend." David said as Seth is laid out on the floor.

"First his snakes….now this… Why Genocide, why?" Evan asked.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Earlier in the day)**

Rey Pantera hands Detrick Cyrus a set of keys as the two stand outside of Hope's Headquarters in Los Angeles.

"Here you go son. Key's to all of Hope's Headquarters around the world. This organization is all yours." Rey Pantera said.

"You shouldn't retire. Everyone here was taught by you. I don't know if I could lead like you can." Detrick Cyrus said

"You won't lead like me. You will lead better than me. Detrick, don't be so humble. You belong here. You deserves this. In fact you earned this. I'm growing old and you are the perfect person to teach the next generation. You were the top of the students that I taught in my generation. Starting today, on the day that you win the ACW World Championship, will be known as the beginning of a new era. Of a new generation. One that you will lead and teach." Rey Pantera said.

"I still need you Master. I'm been feeling butterflies about this. I don't know if I can handle the weight of all of this on my shoulders." Detrick said.

"A few days ago, you were put through a glass table and you're still standing. I didn't need to pick you up from the rubble of that. You got up by yourself. You aren't the same child I met, a long time ago. You're ready. I know it's hard to let go, but it's for the best that you let go of me. You've grown into a great young man. Now you are the man who's running this place." Rey Pantera said, before turning around to start walking away

"Master…" Detrick calls out.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"About your match with Jason…" Detrick said.

"Like I said. It's best for the future to let go. You can keep your memories of the ones you loved, but you shouldn't let that decide the future. That includes Jason." Rey said.

"And you." Detrick said

"Yes." Rey nods, before reaching in his pocket and tossing something towards Detrick, who catches it.

"The White Panther." Detrick says.

"It's yours. That's the torch, don't drop it mijo." Rey said.

"Don't die on me tonight." Detrick said.

"It's called Final Destination reason, but I'll try not to." Pantera said, giving him the thumbs up, before walking away. Detrick could only watch as this happened.

* * *

"It is time for the I Quit match for the ACW Womens Championship. The only way to win is to make your opponent say I quit. Each woman will have a second next to them. They can throw in the towel if the match goes too far. Natalia's second will be Erin Frost, her best friend. Diamondust's will be Geoffrey, her butler. This match is super personal." David said

"Stalking, mind games and Natalia's fears have led us to this night. In front of 78,000 plus fans in Los Angeles, can Natalia conquer her fear of Diamondust?" Evan said

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"The crowd is firmly behind Natalia, but will their support be enough for her. I see a determined look on her face, but is that a facade?" Questions David

"The last time these two faced off, Diamondust beat her in minutes to win the Championship. Natalia has a never give up attitude. But I'm sorry- well not really- to say this to the little girls who adore this woman. But giving up is what she'll do tonight." Evan said with a chuckle

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"You're an asshole. And this woman is a creep who is making her second defense tonight. If she wins, she'll surpass Nattie's record of one defense." David said

"Real historic." Evan mockingly says. "I can't wait to see all the children cry when Nattie get's her face caved in and quits with tears in her eyes."

The bell rings as the two face off in the middle of the ring. "I'm not scared of you." Natalia says, only for Diamondust to chuckle, before replying. "Cute". Then, to shock of everyone, Natalia kick's Diamondust right in the lady parts. Diamondust goes down as the crowd go into a frenzy over the perv getting kicked where it hurts the most. She mounts the Champion with forearm after forearm. The crowd chanting "Nattie!" all the way. She gets to her feet and stomps on Diamondust, until the Champ rolls out of the ring. Natalia follows her and grabs her by the platinum hair, before slamming her over the cover of the announce table. She then does it a second time as the crowd is loving every second of it. Diamondust walks away from the table, holding onto her face, but Natalia pounces on her with an axe handle to the back. Diamondust leans against the guard rail. That was until Natalia Atomic Drop's her crotch first onto the guard rail. A cathartic 'Yes' Chant can be heard as a single tear streams down Diamondust's face over the attack on her womanhood. The ref asks if she quits. Diamondust replies 'My Vag."

Natalia takes that as a no, before pulling a Kendo Stick out from under the ring apron. As Diamondust straddles the guard rail, Natalia swings the stick into her back. Diamondust falls onto the ringside floor. Natalia picks Diamondust up and leans her against the guard rail, before attempting to swing the Kendo Stick. Diamondust dodges it and Natalia lets go of the Kendo Stick after feeling the vibrations of it. Diamondust quickly hits a Savate Kick on Natalia to take advantage. She picks the smaller girl up and rolls her into the ring. Diamondust her and lifts her up for a Scoop Slam, but Natalia slides out from behind and does a chop block. Natalia then grabs her legs and locks in a kneebar. More specifically, CJ Hawk's, Twisted Claw (TJP Kneebar). The crowd pops loud for the move and even elicts a tiny 'CJ' chant for a few second, before switching to 'Nattie!" chants

"A shout out her friend, CJ Hawk." David said.

"And she'll end up like that friend on the losing side tonight." Evan says

Diamondust squeals as she slides over to the rope. She grabs the bottom rope, but the ref reminds her that ropebreaks don't count. Then asks if she quits. "I'm not quitting to the move of a cock." Diamondust shouts into the mic as Natalia adds pressure to the move. Diamondust is still holding onto the bottom ropes and pulls herself under the bottom rope. She manages to slide out of the ring and onto the ring floor, causing Natalia to lose her grip on the hold. Natalia stays on Diamondust who is getting up, by hitting a Sommersault Senton over the bottom rope and onto Diamondust, crashing right into her face. Natalia get's to her feet as the crowd chants 'A-C-W' loudly.

Natalia picks Diamondust up and delivers a couple knife edge chops to back her into the steps. Natalia then goes over to the timekeepers area and picks up a folding chair. The crowd is fully behind Nattie's violent side being shown as she folds the chair up and looks at Diamondust walking over. Natalia throws the chair right into Diamondust's face stopping her. She then picks up the chair whales it right onto her back. Diamondust cringes as Natalia does it a second time and then a third. Diamondust goes down and crawls toward the announce table, using it to stand up as Natalia watches with malicious intent. Diamondust motions for her to stop as the ref asks Diamondust if she wants to quit. She says "I'm not quitting for a cock, or a whore". This causes Natalia to charge at her with the chair, but it was a ploy. Diamondust drops down to do a Drop Toe Hold that sends Natalia's face into the announce table. The chair ends up flying out of her hands.

"I was almost assaulted with a chair!" Whines Evan

"Who cares? Natalia's violent side is being shown, but Diamondust just got a lucky break." David said

Diamondust picks Natalia up and drops him across the corner of the announce table with a Gourdbuster. Diamondust shouts at Evan to hand her the chair. Evan follows orders. Diamondust sets the chair up, before reaching down and pulling Natalia up. Diamondust hits Natalia Rodriguez with a Gourdbuster onto the seat of the chair. Natalia rolls off the chair, onto the floor, holding her gut as Diamondust giggles at the sight. She then picks up the chair to wrap the chair around her neck. She then picks the Luchadora up and runs toward the steel post, before ramming her into the steel post. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit.' as she falls to the floor with the chair around her neck. The ref asks if she quits. Natalia coughs but manages to squeak out a 'no'.

'Big mistake love' Diamondust hisses before pulling the chair off of Natalia's neck. Diamondust then jabs the chair into the windpipe of Natalia. The crowds, before Diamondust thrusts the top of the chair into her windpipe again. Diamondust drops the chair and lifts Natalia up. She slams her head over the ring apron, before rolling her into the ring. Diamondust gets into the ring, before doing a leg drop to Natalia. Diamondust then picks her up and puts her feet on the second rope, but Natalia punches her in the gut and is able to get her feet onto the ring apron. She then jabs her shoulder into Diamondust's midsection while on the ring apron and hits a Slingshot stunner back into the ring. Diamondust clutches her throat as Natalia rolls away and gets up in the corner.

Natalia runs at Diamondust but gets a Hip Attack. The crowd boos and chants 'You suck', before Diamondust does a blowjob motion to play off the crowd. She then does a knee drop, before delivering a series of elbows to the head of Natalia. Natalia rolls away, but Diamondust stalks her. She then places her foot on the throat of Natalia and starts to choke her using the ropes as leverage. The asks as she chokes Natalia, but Natalia refuses. Diamondust gets off Natalia and allows the small woman to pull herself up. Diamondust attempts a Savate Kick, but Natalia underneath her legs. Diamondust turns around only for Natalia to Springboard off the middle ropes and come back with a Tornado DDT! The two lay on the ring mat as the crowd chant "A-C-W!"

"We are 12 minutes into this brutal match as both woman are laid out in the middle of the ring." David said.

"Natalia is doing extremely well right now. In fact, she's taken most of the match. With both down, it's anyones ballgame" Evan points out

Natalia gets to her feet as Diamondust is sitting up. Natalia connects with a running double knee press onto her. Natalia rolls away and patiently waits for the dizzy Diamondust to get up. Natalia goes for the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter). She does the Handspring, but Diamondust sidesteps her before she can do the cutter. Natalia losses balance for a second and Diamondust does a Lou Thez press, before slapping her with lefts and rights. Diamondust gets off her, before picking up her legs and doing a Boston Crab. The ref as and Natalia screeches out a 'No', so Diamondust starts to squat down so she can add more pressure. Natalia still refuses, so Diamondust gives up on the Boston Crab and lifts her up. Diamondust connects with a backbreaker. The crowd boos loudly as Diamondust does her signature taunt, before lifting Natalia up. She picks her up for a Powerbomb, but Natalia shifts her body back down to connect with a Frankensteiner! The crowd explodes as Natalia rolls off her. Diamondust gets to her feet only for Natalia to kick her in the gut and be hit with a Canadian Destroyer

"Arctic Fury! That's Erin Frost's finisher!" David said as we see Erin smiling at the tribute

"That's cute and all, but Diamondust isn't going to quit after that." Evan said

Natalia screams in anger as she drags Diamondust up and Irish whips her into the corner. Natalia hits her with some running knees to the chest, forcing her to drop down to the bottom turnbuckle. Natalia backs up to the opposite corner and goes for running double knees into her seated opponent, but Diamondust gets up and explodes out of the corner with a Savate kick as Natalia gets closer. Diamondust drops to her knees, selling the onslaught from Natalia, before getting back up. Natalia starts to get up and Diamondust attempts a Shining Wizard, but Natalia ducks underneath her leg. Natalia then dropkick's the back of Diamondust, sending her face first into the middle turnbuckle. Natalia turns Diamondust around and chops her couple times, but Diamondust turns it around and catches Natalia with a couple of Knife Edge chops. Natalia fires away with a right hand, but Diamondust replies with a headbutt that screws up Natalia's momentum. Diamondust kicks Natalia in the gut and lifts her up for a Powerbomb, but Natalia wraps her legs underneath the arms of Diamondust and leans over the corner and steel post, before locking in a Tarantula in the corner. The crowd pops loud.

The ref asks Diamondust if she quits. She hisses a emphatic 'No'. For a few more seconds Natalia has the hold locked in, before Diamondust gets an arm free. Natalia lets for and lands on the ring apron next to her, not wanting to fall to the floor. Diamondust stumbles forward in the ring. Natalia tries to reenter with a Springboard Frankensteiner, but Diamondust counters with a Powerbomb as Natalia tries to go straight down. Nattie lands on her neck as Diamondust lays in the ring, exhausted. Diamondust then gets up and puts Natalia in the Tree of Woe. She stomps on Natalia's chest and face four times, before exiting the ring. She picks up a steel chair, before getting inside the ring. Diamondust backs into the opposite corner, before running at Natalia. Diamondust low drop kicks the chair into the face of Natalia, causing a nosebleed for the girl. The ref asks if she quits. "Never" Natalia said.

"We are closing in on 20 minutes into this match as Natalia is bleeding from her nose, but still hanging on." David said

"Erin Frost should throw in the towel right now. This is just the beginning for her friend's facial reconstruction." Evan said

Diamondust flips Natalia up to a seated position on the top turnbuckle. Diamondust climbs up to the second turnbuckle and attempts a German Suplex off it, but Natalia backflips out of it in the air and lands on her face. Diamondust lands on her back, before Natalia connects with a Sommersault Senton onto her. Natalia shakes off the chair shot, before picking Diamondust up and tossing her through the middle rope and onto the ring apron. Diamondust gets up to her feet on the ring apron as Natalia runs off the ropes, clears the top and connects with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron and onto the floor. The crowd chants "Nattie!" over and over again, giving her the biggest response of the night so far. Natalia looks under the ring before pulling out another Steel chair. She sets it up as Diamondust is laying on the floor. Natalia picks her up and sits her down on the chair. She then enters the ring and runs off the ropes, before hitting a Suicide Dive, knocking Diamondust and chair backwards! The crowd goes wild.

Natalia takes a moment to lay on the floor, clearly tired from everything as the blood coming from her nose starts to dry up. Natalia looks around, before walking over to the steps. She pulls them away from the post, before picking up the top part and pushing it away. She then drags Diamondust up and puts her on top of the steps. She then reenters the ring and climbs the top turnbuckle with Diamondust laying on the steps, on the outside, only a few feet away from her. Natalia connects with a Frog Splash onto Diamondust! The crowd chants "Holy Shit!" The ref asks Diamondust if she quits. To Natalia's shock, she nods no.

"Diamondust showing some guts after all the air was taken out of her." David said

"Natalia did a Frog Splash from the top turnbuckle to Diamondust who was laying on steel steps on the outside. She's willing to go to any lengths to end her nightmare." Evan said

Natalia decides to look under the ring again and pulls out a table. Natalia sets it up as Diamondust rolls off the steps and slowly attempts to get up. Natalia approaches her a delivers a pair of Knife Edge Chops, before walking her over to the table and laying her supine on it. She then slams the back of Diamondust's head against the table, before getting on the ring apron and walking toward the top turnbuckle. However, as she does this, Diamondust slides off the table and reaches underneath the ring, before pulling out Singapore Cane. Diamondust gets on the apron quietly with the weapon in her hand. Natalia reaches the top turnbuckle with her back towards the table and her opponent, but Diamondust cracks her over the back with the cane, causing parts of it to split off. Natalia is stung by the shot as she stands on the top turnbuckle. Diamondust pulls her down with a powerbomb right onto the ring apron.

"Holy Shit" chants against as Erin looks worried for her friend. She rolls onto the floor as Diamondust jumps down from the ring apron, gleeful at her opportunity. She playfully nudges the face of Natalia with her feet. She then walks over to the timekeepers area and snatches the bell. She turns around, waiting for La Chica Fuego to get up. Diamondust charges at her, ready to hit her with the bell, but Natalia drops down and drop toe holds Diamondust. Diamondust's head hits the bell! The ref asks if she quits. Diamondust says 'Fuck no' as she is dazed from the shot. Natalia jumps on Diamondust with lefts and rights. They are sloppy but effective as she clubs away at her head amongst the "Fuck her up Nattie, Fuck her up' chants starting in the crowd. Left after right. Right after Left. Diamondust can't even cover up and is left writhing in pain after all those shots as we see that a purple bruise has formed on her forehead and has swelled up noticeably. Natalia then adjusts the table again, before picking up Diamondust and laying her across it. Natalia gets on the ring apron and hits an Asai Moonsault through the table! The crowd explodes with chants of "A-C-W!"

"Natalia is a madwomen right now!" Evan said

"All the pain and torment that Diamondust has put her through has led to this cathartic release from Natalia Rodriguez at ACW Final Destination." David said

Natalia rolls off Diamondust as both girls clutch their midsection. Erin starts a 'Let's Go Nattie!" chant to will her on. Natalia feeds off them as she slowly gets to her feet. The ref asks Diamondust if she quits, but she declines again. Natalia drags Diamondust up to her feet and takes her back inside of the ring. Natalia then looks underneath the ring, before pulling out a burlap sack. The crowd cheers at the sight as Erin begins to grow worried. Natalia slides into the ring with it in hand. She unties the bag, but before she can pour it out, Diamondust throws the chair from inside the ring at her head. The sack falls down and Diamondust grabs it. She looks inside and laughs, before pouring out hundreds of thumbtacks. Natalia is woozy from the chairshot and is given a Savate Kick to knock her down. Erin could only watch as Diamondust drags Natalia by her hair and drags her toward the pool of thumbtacks. Natalia's face hovers over it as Diamondust pulls back on her arms and puts her foot right on the back of Nattie's head. "Do you quit?" she asks. "I'll never give up" Natalia replies.

Then Diamondust stomps down on Natalia's head sending her face first into the thumbtacks. The crowd is horrified as we see little girls in the crowd in tears when they see Natalia Rodriguez's face covered in thumbtacks. She had multiple cuts on her forehead and the bridge of her nose. Tacks could be seen attached near her eye socket, on her bottom lip and a few near her cheek. "How about now?" Diamondust asks. "Never...give...up." she says, before getting curbstomped a second time into the pool of thumbtacks. The heat is deafening as Diamondust picks up the chair. She slams the chair into the back of Natalia's head, digging the thumbtacks into her face even more. "How about now?" She yells before doing a second one. "Now?", a third one. "Now?" She slams the chair into her head again as Natalia lays lifeless, facedown on the thumbtacks. "How about now you little whore?!" She screams before going for a fifth one, only for a towel to get thrown in her face. The ref immediately gets in the way and stops the match.

"Erin Frost has thrown in the towel at 32:31" David said as Erin slides into the ring and stands in front of Natalia to protect her

"There are little girls crying, Natalia's face is carved up from that brutal chairshot and I love it! Did Diamondust go too far, yes. But it's great!" Evan laughs as Diamondust smiles while Erin looks up at her. Diamondust leaves

"You're a disgrace." David shouts as Erin Frost sits Natalia up and puts a towel over her head, hugging her friend. The crowd gives a standing ovation.

"Quit cheering the loser." Evan shouts at the crowd as a loud 'Nattie!' chant starts as Erin helps Natalia up. Then, Natalia would push Erin away and try to walk out on her own, only to fall down. The crowd would become silent. Erin just watches Natalia try to stand, only to fall and hit the ring mat in frustration.

"Natalia is upset. She tried hard, but in the end, Erin tried to protect her friend. She's upset with Erin right now and herself, but she has nothing to be ashamed of. She will live to fight another day." David said.

* * *

 **Popularity Polls (Act 3)**

 **Best Shipping:  
**  
10\. Freddy Escobar x Caesar Montana

9\. Ash Russo x Lacey Alvarez

8\. CJ Hawk x Natalia Rodriguez

7\. Azriel x Giselle

6\. Jason Sabre x Ray Kiran

5\. Alexis Espinoza x Freddy Escobar

4\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez

3\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

2\. Detrick Cyrus x Jason Sabre

1\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

 **Bottom 15 Characters**

40\. Jasper Cage

39\. Stepdad Steve

38\. Michael Alexander

37\. Anthony Dre

36\. Adela Harroway

35\. Mama

34\. Evan Neal

33\. Furno Moxley

32\. Talia Brooks

31\. Lacey Alvarez

30\. Maria Martinez

29\. Maria Gonzalez

28\. Jax Sabre

27\. Seth Sullivan

26\. Aldo Montoya

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, so just a little announcement. In between Season 1 and Season 2, there will be a interlude Story called ACW Movie 1: Into the Shadows. I have OC spots open for that, but they will most likely be exclusive to the movie story. PM me if interested.**


	28. Final Destination Part 3

"Welcome back to Final Destination. It is time for a very important six man tag team match for Freddy Escobar. If he loses, then his wedding to Talia Brooks is off." David said

"Jacob Brooks has hated the idea of this wedding from the beginning. But now he's helping Freddy. Can he even work with Freddy or will things blow up tonight?" Evan said

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)  
And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)  
I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)  
Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now (What's up)  
Only thing that's on my mind (Whats up)  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)**

"Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix are coming out. With them is Talia Brooks, who has her hands cuffed together. Thankfully, it seems like they didn't hurt her." David said

"These guys are thugs from South of the border. I do not trust them. I do not like them." Evan said

"What a surprise. You hate the guys from Mexico." David said

"God forbid I have American pride." Evan said

 **We living in that 21st century, futuristic fly shit  
The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private  
New watches; you know what time it is, watch us  
They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

 **No one man should have all that power  
The clock's ticking, I just count the hours  
Stop tripping, I'm tripping off the power**

"La Rebelion is a perfect unit. Rey Aguayo has some brawling. Jesus brings a powerhouse style. Phoenix is a innovative high flyer. These three have worked together for a while and no each other. This team on the other hand…" David said.

"Freddy Escobar and Caesar Montana have been together for a few years but Caesar's an idiot. Jacob Brooks and Freddy have teamed in the past, but they have lost. They better find out how to work together or this will be another failure for Freddy in our first season." Evan said

The bell rings as Talia sits on a steel chair near the timekeeper. There is security around her to keep her from escaping. Freddy and Jacob both seem to want to start the match as the crowd seems quiet, obviously burnt out from the last match. They exchange words until Freddy gives in and let's Jacob start against Rey Aguayo. The two men lock up, before Jacob puts him in a headlock. Jacob squeezes on the head of the 6'1 man. Rey tries to push Jacob into the ropes, but Jacob keeps ahold of Aguayo. Jacob then transitions into a Front Facelock, before forcing him down onto the ring mat. Jacob does a gator roll while on the mat. He does another one that takes him into his teams corner. Jacob gets to his feet, telling Freddy something. Freddy tags himself in. While Jacob holds Rey in a front facelock, Freddy hits Rey with a right hand. Jacob lets go, so Freddy can raise Rey Aguayo's up and hit him with a Knife edge chop. Rey backs up into the corner. Freddy drives the back of his elbow into Rey's face. He tags Caesar Montana in. Caesar enters the ring and backs up as Freddy stands in front of Rey, blocking him from escaping. Caesar charge toward him. Freddy is prepared to move as Caesar inches closer, but Rey Aguayo pushes Freddy right into Caesar. Caesar can't stop and hits Freddy, who yells "Dammit Caesar" from the ring mat. Caesar is surprised, but is even more shocked when Rey Aguayo sprints past him. Caesar turns around to see Rey leap forward and tag Jesus Garza into the match.

The crowd comes alive as Jesus Garza enters the ring. The 6'5 Latino looks at the 6'7 African American with no fear or worry on his face. He spits his gum out toward the crowd, before walking toward the middle of the ring, cussing up a Hispanic Storm toward Caesar who understands none of it. Jesus throws the first right hand at Caesar. Caesar tries to do his own, but Jesus ducks and hits another right to the side of the face. Jesus fires away with right hands causing Caesar to back up into the ropes. Jesus Irish whips Caesar, but Caesar reverse. Jesus rebounds off the ropes and uses the momentum to hit a flying shoulder block, knocking Caesar down. Both get to their feet and Jesus hits a pair of right hands, before Scoop Slamming the bodyguard. The crowd cheers as Jesus flexes for the crowd in his black wifebeater.

"Jesus Garza is one powerful man. He basically had an edge over Caesar in their exchange." David said

"And this a wrestling match, not a chess match, so it's very impressive." Evan said

Rey shouts at Jesus to pay attention as Caesar Montana makes a tag to Freddy Escobar. Jesus turns around to see Freddy enter the ring. Jesus runs toward him, but Freddy catches him with a running Elbow Smash. Freddy continues to run forward and knock Aguayo off the apron with a forearm. He dodges a punch to the face from Phoenix and turns around, to see Jesus coming at him. Freddy ducks underneath a clothesline from Jesus and runs toward his corner. Freddy runs onto the second turnbuckle and bounces down, before running back down and running toward Jesus. Jesus tries a clothesline again, but Freddy ducks underneath and jumps up to the second turnbuckle. He comes back with a crossbody, but Jesus catches him. Jesus then throws him up into the air, but Freddy lands behind Jesus. Garza turns around into a European Uppercut. Jesus backs up as Freddy runs at the middle rope and goes for a Springboard Roundhouse kick. Jesus ducks the kick. Freddy lands on his feet as Jesus tags Phoenix in. Phoenix slingshots into the ring, does a rolling thunder transitioned into an Uppercut. Freddy goes down, before Phoenix jumps in the air and hits a standing corkscrew Lateral Press. Phoenix then does a handstand, before transitioning into a corkscrew Leg Drop. He goes for a pin.

….

1

….

…..

….

….

2

..

Kick out at 2.09!

"Phoenix is on a roll." Said David

"He rolled over Freddy's momentum when he was tag team." Said Evan

Phoenix waits for Freddy to get up and hits him with a double handed chop to the chest. Phoenix follows by jumping to the top rope, turning around and diving off with a 450 Splash. He hooks the leg for an early 2 count. Phoenix gets up and tags in Rey Aguayo. Rey does a Hilo to enter the ring as Phoenix hits a simultaneous Corkscrew Leg drop. Rey goes for another pin but Freddy kicks out at 2 again. Rey lifts him up and rams him back first into the corner. Rey then does a wrist lock, climbs up to the top turnbuckle before jumping off with a arm drag and transitioning into a standing arm lock. Rey then drives his knee into the back of Freddy's shoulder as he has the arm lock in. Freddy reaches backwards and punches Rey in the face a couple time. Before Rey gets punched again, he transitions into an armbar. He stretches the arm out as Freddy shouts in agony. Jacob Brooks enters the ring and runs toward the two illegally, but Phoenix Springboards over Rey and Freddy to catch him with a Springboard Dropkick.

Phoenix stands up and gets a big boot from Caesar. Jesus Garza then enters the ring and hits a Pump Kick to the chest, knocking Caesar down. Phoenix then runs off the ropes toward Jesus, who lifts him up into the air and over his head. Phoenix uses the boost to hit do a double foot stomp onto Freddy's arm, which is still in the armbar.

"All that weight just came down on Freddys arm." David said

"Freddy needs to tag put but his team is down." Evan said.

Rey lets go as Freddy squirms around in the ring holding his arms. Rey Aguayo drops down and puts Freddy in a Key Lock. Rey then slides back, before picking Freddy up with the Key Lock still locked in. Phoenix tagged himself in, before springboarding into the ring with a Double Foot Stomp to the back of Freddy, as Rey lets go of the Key Lock. Phoenix bounces off the ropes and comes back with a low dropkick to the side of the face. He then tags in Jesus Garza. Jesus enters the ring and does an Elbow Drop. He then lifts Freddy up by his hair and does a Hip Toss that sends Freddy into the middle of the ring. Freddy tries to crawl towards his corner where Jacob and Caesar extend their hand. Jesus grabs Freddy's foot and pulls him back. Jesus then runs forward and knocks Caesar off the ring apron with a punch. Jesus then turns around to see Freddy getting up to his feet. Freddy lunges at Jacob's hand, but Jesus catches him with a Standing Spinebuster. Jesus then turns around to punch Jacob Brooks in the face, but Jacob ducks and drapes Jesus's head over the top rope. Jesus is wobbling as Freddy crawls between his legs and tags in Jacob Brooks, who gets back on the ring apron!

Jacob charges toward the woozy Jesus and hits a flying Clothesline. Jacob then does a Knee drop, before picking Jesus up. Jacob connects with a Snap Suplex before floating over into a pin for a 2 count. Jacob picks Jesus up and puts him in Pumphandle position, but before he can pick him up, Jesus uses the raised arm to elbow the side of his face. Garza proceeds to lifts Jacob up and drop him with a Michinoku Driver. Jesus rolls away from Jacob as Freddy yells at Caesar to extend his hand to get the nearby Jacob to tag him in. Jesus crawls toward his teams corner as Jacob sits up shaking his head. He sees Jesus about to tag Phoenix in. Jacob doesn't try to go after him and rolls over to tag Caesar in. Phoenix is tagged in as well. Caesar enters the ring and runs toward La Reblion's corner. But Phoenix catches him with a slingshot Frankensteiner into a pin!

…..

"Did you see the speed! Caesar was running one second and down on the ground the next!" David said

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.5

Phoenix uses the momentum of the kick out to do two front rolls, jump in the air and dropkick both Jacob and Freddy off the ring apron, giving each a foot. Phoenix then turns his attention back to the bigger Caesar and catches him with a Float Over DDT. Phoenix tags in Rey Aguayo. Rey Aguayo enters the ring to do a Running Senton as Phoenix hits a simultaneous Front Flip Leg Drop across the throat. Phoenix rolls out of the ring, as Rey Aguayo covers him.

…

1

…

….

…

…

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.6!

Rey instantly puts him in a Hammerlock and forces the big man up. He's going for his signature Caida del Rey (Legsweep Hammerlock DDT)! But Caesar pushes him off of him before he can hit it. Caesar fires away with a pair of jabs, before hitting a right haymaker. Caesar picks Rey up and Irish whips him into his team's corner. Caesar hits a running boot into the corner, before tagging Freddy in. Rey Aguayo takes a few steps forward, before falling to his knees, out of it after the boot. Caesar gets on all fours as Rey starts to get up. Freddy then runs forward and uses Caesar's back as a launching pad for a Tornado DDT! He goes for the pin!

"Caesar actually did something that helped Freddy! What a moment!" Exclaims Evan

…..

1

…

….

….

…..

"That's kinda sad considering how long they've been together." David brings up

2

…..

…..

…..

Jesus Garza breaks it up at 2.78!

Caesar goes after Jesus, but is lifted up and given a Spinning Spinebuster from him instead. Jesus then runs toward Jacob Brooks, but Brooks pulls down the ropes and Jesus flies over him and onto the floor. Jacob gets back to a vertical base on the ring apron, then Phoenix appears out of nowhere with a Triangle Dropkick to Jacob, knocking him off. Phoenix looks down at the three men, but before he can do anything, he is turned around by Caesar and kicked in the gut. Caesar lifts him up in Powerbomb position, but Phoenix reverses into a Hurricanrana. Caesar flies out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Phoenix then grabs the top rope and slingshots out of the ring, onto Caesar's shoulder, before hitting a Reverse Frankensteiner off the ring apron! Caesar backflips into Jesus, Jacob and Rey. The crowd chants "This is Awesome!" in appreciation as Freddy is alone in the ring with Rey Aguayo. The two trade punches in the center of the ring. Aguayo gets the edge, backing Freddy up into the ropes. Rey Aguayo runs off the ropes, but comes back into a Superkick! Before he falls, Freddy catches Aguayo and hits his finisher, Execution (Rolling Cutter)! Freddy hooks the leg!

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

…..

…..

…..

"Talia just pulled Rey Aguayo out of the ring?!" Evan said

"What the hell is going on?!" David exclaims

Freddy is shocked as Talia stands next to the carcass of Rey Aguayo on the outside floor. Jacob Brooks sees this and confronts her sister as the ref yells from inside the ring. "What are you doing?!" Jacob shouts. Freddy stands up and exits the ring to talk to Talia. But from out of nowhere, Jesus Garza catches Freddy on the side of the head with a Pump Kick. Phoenix then leapfrogs over Jesus's head to catch Caesar with a Mushroom Stomp as he starts to get up. Jesus rolls Freddy in, before hitting an irate Jacob with an Uppercut. Phoenix helps Aguayo up and helps him into the ring. Rey Aguayo picks Freddy up and hits the Caida del Rey! Rey rolls him onto his back for the pin as Talia smiles.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"After 22:01, this match ends with Talia Brooks ending the chances of her own marriage with Freddy Escobar." David said as Talia enters the ring with Jesus and Phoenix

"But why? They kidnapped her?!" Evan vents

"Or did they?" David speculates before with see Talia kiss Jesus Garza's over Freddy's body, before spitting on him.

"Wait...was she in on this the whole time? But Jacob Brooks was on Freddy's team? I need sources and answers and I need them soon." Evan said as Jacob Brooks leans against the guardrail watching, not knowing what to think.

"Up next, the first of our three main events will take place. It is Jason Sabre versus Rey Pantera in Fight Without Honor 2. Jason is Detrick's best friend. Rey is the legendary mentor of Detrick and leader of Hope. What will happen up next?" Questions David

* * *

 **(Video Package)**

 **Gohan's Anger Theme** plays in the background

" **You know what I don't understand. How did we get here? You liked me at first even though I wasn't one of your own…" Jason narrates**

"So you're the infamous Jason Sabre that I've heard so many things about. I'm not going to lie, I've been impressed with what I've seen from you." Rey said as he sits in a chair in front of the standing Jason and Detrick.

"Thanks. I really needed approval from you." Jason said, rolling his eyes, before Detrick nudges him. "I totally didn't mean that in a sarcastic way in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, he'll totally believe that." Detrick sighs.

"Right." Rey said, before getting up from his chair. "I don't mind the attitude. I can see that you're a good person. Detrick wouldn't have recommended you if you weren't."

"Recommended me for what? I already told him that I'm not joining Hope." Jason said as he turns his head to Detrick.

"I am aware of that. But you are a great Professional Wrestler and I think that you are better as an ally than our enemy." Rey said.

" **You wanted me as an alley. But then came the moment...well match that changed your views. The first Fight Without Honor. Who was it against? Will Ralston right? That arrogant piece of crap who antagonized me."**

Highlights of the match: Jason Sabre and Will Ralston swinging chairs at each other. Followed by Jason hitting Will with a Barbed Wire Chair. Then Jason pulling Ralston's hair out with the barbed wire chair. Ralston hitting the Reverse 1916 on a barbed wire board. Ralston spitting Jason's bloody face on his knees, before Sabre stood up and told him to just bring it. Sabre hitting a Hollow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver) onto Thumbtacks. Then Ralston trying a Corkscrew Splash through a table, only for Sabre to kip up and hit a Final Blow through it.

" **So then you and your gang turned on me and you tried to get Detrick to turn on me."**

"And what about Jason?" Rey asked

"What about him? He beat Ralston last week and earned his spot at Glory Road. Tonight is the same." Detrick said

"Last week, he brutalized Will. Will had to stay home tonight to heal from that match and he lost a giant patch of hair on his head. He could do the same thing to you." Rey said

"Are you trying to stir the pot? You seemed cool with him last week." Detrick said

"I'm okay with him and I think he could be a good asset. But still, he's a nomad." Rey said

"He's not a Nomad, he my little brother." Detrick said. "Last week was a match where he took on someone he hates. Even if it's in the spirit of competition, he wouldn't go that far against me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rey questions. "He's a wildcard."

"With all due respect master, you say that because you don't know him. I do know him. I know him better than anyone and he would never cross that line unless it's deserved. With Will, it was deserved. Don't worry about Jason, he's not a threat to Hope. He's an alley." Detrick said

" **But as time progressed I started to think he was joining you and not me."**

Sabre gets to his feet, only for Detrick to hit him with a Roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The Ace goes down as Detrick gets a little bit of heat from a small amount of fans,

"Detrick strikes his friend for the first time in this Triple Threat match after saving him from Azriel." David said

" **So I fought Hope for the sake of our friendship. I needed to pull him away from Hope before you pulled him away from me."**

"SABER-US! SABER-US! SABER-US!" Chants fangirls as the two make eye contact in public for the first time since Glory Road.

"Let's take these motherfuckers down, bro." Jason said, before extending his fist.

"I'm in." Detrick said, before going for a fist bump only for Will Ralston to slap his hand, eliciting heavy boos from the crowd.

"Quit being a traitor! You just beat the greatest wrestler in Hope. You don't need him to beat Azriel!" Will shouts as CJ Hawk gets to his feet…

Final Blow to Will! The crowd explodes as CJ and Detrick watch. Detrick does nothing, but CJ instantly gets in Sabre's face.

"What the heck was that man?! You're supposed to be on our side!" CJ asks, before getting two middle fingers and his own Final Blow. That's when Detrick steps in. Jason and Detrick look at each other.

Cut to Episode 12

"Okay. You're not going to win, but I accept." Jason said, before turning his head to Rey Pantera. "Now what hospital is Detrick in?"

Rey looks Sabre straight in the eyes

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Rey said

"What?" Jason raises a brow.

"Last week, they didn't touch you and you attacked two members of Hope. This week, Detrick gets hit over the head with a scepter and a knife stabbed through his hand. CJ was there. Will was there. Where were you? On that podcast with Evan Neal, you got defensive when he brought up the potential of tension between you two. Are you using Detrick?" Rey said

"Are you fucking kidding me? " Jason said, getting Rey's face. "I'm not using anybody. I have a thousand problems right now. I was stuck in my locker room, because some chick-"

"You're friend's getting attacked and you stayed in a locker room for a girl! You are a selfish young man who made an enemy with Despair. Sooner or later, Detrick will accept what your true colors are." Rey said

"True colors? I'm not faking anything. He knows that." Jason said.

"You are not good. You're Despair. I know you are." Rey said

"Fuck you!" Sabre said, before throwing a punch at Rey. CJ quickly jumped in and the two started to trade shots in the parking lot, before Rey grabs CJ and pulls him back.

" **They didn't trust me. But then came the Hellfire Trinity and that's where I found out that it was time for me to change, because you had changed, Detrick. Giselle was right. My Destiny lies with Despair, not you."**

The song changes to **Change by Deftones** as we cut to the church scene in Episode 13

" **Everything you own is because of me. I deserve to be in your spot Detrick. I just let you have it and you threw me away once you got it. Why should I be your friend when I can be the King of Despair?" Jason said**

"Sacrifice your bond with Detrick for your future or Detrick will sacrifice his bond with you for his success. I know that this is tough, but not everyone can be happy at the end of the story. It is time Jason." Giselle said as she stood inches away from Sabre.

"No….it's not." Jason said before turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Are you actually giving up your child's life for your friendship!?" Giselle shouts causing Jason to stop and think. "Why can't you think?! Why are you so loyal to him! He's done nothing for you! You gave him that mask!"

Jason turns his head towards her

"How do you know?" Jason quietly says

"You gave him everything?! And what did you get in return? He wouldn't even be in Hope if it wasn't for you." Giselle said, yelling for the first time. "I know Jason. I know, that years ago, you switched test papers with him so he could get into Hope. It should've been you, but you gave up all the fame, so he could be happy. How did he return the favor? He left! And you still want to be on his side. You're an idiot Jason! This is why everyone left you behind, because you let them!"

Jason froze up. Giselle walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

 **I watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You're on fire**

One rung left for Sabre with Detrick two rungs away. Sabre reaches with his right hand, but pulls back when he feels too much pain in his right hand. Detrick gets on the same rung. Detrick then climbs over Jason's body onto the top of the ladder and grabs the briefcase…

Jason grabs Detrick's foot….

But it's too late! Detrick pulls the briefcase down!

"It's over! There will be no steel cage match, after 10:36 in this TLC match and 1 hour 8 minutes and 21 seconds of a Hellfire Trinity, Detrick Cyrus has beat Jason Sabre two times!" David said as Detrick looks down at Jason with the briefcase in his lap. Jason looks at him from the bottom rung in disappointment as he crawls down the ladder.

"Detrick Cyrus is going to Final Destination! The Ultimate Hope vs The King of Despair is official for ACW Final Destination in four weeks!" Evan said as Jason rolls out of the ring while the crowd give the two a standing ovation for the match. Jason walks up the ramp, slowly, ignoring the reaction.

"Jason has nothing to be ashamed of." David said as Detrick climbs the ladder and hugs Rey Pantera, who then raises his hand. Detrick looks at his friend walking up the ramp.

"Yes he does! He's a loser! You fought for over an hour but you lost. You're not going to be main eventing! Detrick is! You're the other friend." Evan said

Sabre sits alone underneath a tree in his hoodie. His head rests against the tree has he looks up at the night sky. Suddenly he notices a figure standing above him. He looks up to see Giselle.

"I see that you're finally starting to get it." Giselle said.

Jason looks at her quietly before standing up. The two lock eyes for a second.

"Yeah...I am…" Jason Sabre said, before walking away from her. Soon Giselle stands alone or at least she thinks she does. Why? Becuase standing behind a tree in the distance is Micah Hyde with a smile on his face

 **I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
And you feel so alive  
I have watched you change**

"To begin your transition into the King of Despair." Micah said. "I need to cleanse you."

Suddenly, Jason felt Micah's hand push against his chest. Jason falls back and loses his balance. He falls backwards toward the water, before a giant splash can be seen. Soon, Jason Sabre finds himself submerged in water. As he continues to fall deeper into the body of water, he starts to see his life flash before his eyes. A baby Jason walking, A now toddler Jason and a little older boy playing catch, A child around the same age of standing over Jason who is bleeding from his mouth, an eight year old Jason with blood on his hands, Jason sitting alone on a swing set, Jason laying on a bed as a teenager looking at the ceiling, Jason and two hispanic boys in the park, Jason talking to a Honduran girl at a club, then Jason kissing that same girl with a priest in front of them and the two boys from earlier beside them, clearly older and one of them resembling Freddy, A happy Jason then holding a baby as the woman is smiling from the bed, Jason helping his daughter walk, Jason watching as his wife leaves the house with his daughter, Jason handing Detrick Cyrus' mask over to the other guy from the wedding, Jason riding a motorcycle down a street with people in Despair masks (Episode one) chasing after him, Jason and Detrick sitting next to each other in the ring after the match, Jason and Freddy's staredown before their match, Jason kissing Giselle outside of the bar, Jason getting his hand raised after Fight without Honor, Drinking with Detrick and CJ Hawk at the bar, Giselle riding Sabre before Glory Road, Punching Rey Pantera, and lastly Detrick climbing over to him grab his briefcase.

"So this is Despair." Jason thinks as the water fills his lungs and his eyes slowly close

 **I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I have watched you change**

"The place where you will battle with your inner demon." Micah said.

"Inner demon?" Jason questions, before cutting to him and Detrick having a staredown.

Jason connects with a Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike)

"What kind of friend is that?!"

Jason shouts below to Detrick who lays on the floor. He then notices that Detrick's mask is cracking.

"What the hell." Jason said as Micah approach

"You defeated your demons." Micah said as the mask continued to crumble away.

"His mask…" Jason said as he watched it crack

"You defeated Detrick and more importantly…" Micah spoke as the mask fully broke off and fell off from Detrick's face. And that's when Jason's eyes widen.

It wasn't Detrick Cyrus laying on the floor. It was Jason Sabre.

 **It's like you never had wings  
Anh, ahah  
Anh, ahah  
Anh, ahah  
Anh, ahah  
Anh, ahah**

" **For you, it's about your change into Despair. For me, I took this Fight without Honor to make one last stand against Despair before passing the torch." Rey Pantera spoke**

"Then prove it. You've been sitting out as your students stand on the frontlines of ACW. Prove that you're still worthy by fighting Jason Sabre at Final Destination." Giselle said

"Why are you so keen on having me fight Jason?" Asked Rey

"Isn't it obvious by now. I'm in his home after all in a very beautiful black dress." She said as she stood up and saunters toward the masked legend. "My night pillows are on display. How foolish can you be? Jason Sabre has fallen for me. He is the next King of Despair."

"My suspicions were right. He was with you guys all along." Rey said.

"Not always, but Detrick broke him. His loss to him was too much to take and now he will stand with us." Giselle said, grinning a little bit, before biting her lip sensually "And more importantly, me."

"Tell him that I will fight him at Final Destination." Rey Pantera said, before pushing past Giselle and heading toward the door.

"By the way, Master Pantera." Giselle spoke, causing him to stop. "It will not be traditional. It will be a Fight Without Honor. Your time on this earth will be shortened and Detrick Cyrus will watch his best friend be the cause of that."

"I won't let him." Rey said.

"Your destiny has been decided. You can't change it now." Giselle said

 **I look at the cross  
And I look away  
Give you the gun  
Blow me away**

" **My torch has been passed, My goodbyes have been said. I am ready" Rey Pantera narrates**

"Detrick, at Final Destination, you will win the ACW World Championship from Azriel. It's destiny. At Final Destination the torch will be passed and you will take your spot on top of Hope."

"What do you mean?" Detrick asked

"You're ready Detrick. I'm stepping down as the leader of Hope and passing it on to you after Final Destination. This is your organization now." Rey said, before pulling Detrick in for a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

Cut to the next episode at the Carnival

"Detrick takes over Hope. I think it's about time that I go." Rey said, before walking away. "I'll see you when I see you."

Maria watched him walk away

"Rey…" Maria said, causing him to stop. "Come back in one piece"

"I can't promise anything. I can only promise one thing and that is that Fight Without Honor 2 is my Final Destination." Rey Pantera said, before walking into the sunset as Maria watches.

 **I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I have watched you change  
And you feel alive  
You feel alive  
You feel alive  
I have watched you change  
It's like you never had wings**

"Not this goodbye. No…."

"Jason…" She weakly whispered, pulling Jason in for a hug. Blood poured from her chest. "I love you."

"No...no...no!" Every no grew louder.

Jax reached over and broke up the hug by pulling her mom off of him by her raven black hair.

"No...No...NO JAX!" He thinks, but he can't say

"Watch little brother….watch and live in Despair, knowing that you're hero and brother killed your mother and father." Jax said before using the dagger to slit her throat. A clean line of blood formed on her neck, before he let go.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Jason shook in sorrow as tears streamed down his face. Jax turned his back to him and started to walk away.

"Maybe one day, you'll avenge them and kill me. Or maybe one day, I'll find you and see that you're still a weak, scared little child who can't do anything and I'll kill you, so you can join them." Jax said, before walking out the door. The young child, Jason Sabre was on all fours, crying in his blood stained shirt over the image of his mom and dad being killed in front of him again. The pain hurt. Soon Jason was no longer a child and back to his adult form, but it didn't stop the tears. The Ace of Pro Wrestling was reduced to tears as if he was a child.

"You're weak." Micah Hyde said. "This wasn't so you can relive your worst moment. This was a reminder of what your brother told you that night. All of this. You can avenge it. You just have to embrace the hate inside that you have."

Jason listened as tears dripped from his eyes and cheek onto the floor. Jason looks at his mom and then his dad.

"I'll kill him." Jason said causing Micah to smile. Jason puts his hand into the pool of his mother's blood and stands up. He balls it into fist. The blood slowly drips from his. "I'll kill anyone just to get to him."

"Good Jason...feed off this hate and make Rey Pantera reach his Final Destination." Micah smiles as Jason stands over the body of his dead mother with hate in eyes.

" **My Hatred" Jason said**

" **My Legacy" Rey Pantera said**

" **Fight Without Honor 2!" Both say**

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

 **Best Match**

5\. Ray Kiran vs Jesus Garza

4\. Roman McIntyre vs Jasper Cage

3\. Ray Kiran vs Will Ralston vs Rey Aguayo

2\. Roman McIntyre vs CJ Hawk

1\. Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus in Hellfire Trinity

 **Middle 15**

25\. Will Ralston

24\. Damian Crowe

23\. Freddy Escobar

22\. Caesar Montana

21\. Jacob Brooks

20\. Rey Aguayo

19\. Samuel

18\. Jesus Garza

17\. Roman McIntyre

16\. Jason Malice

15\. Rey Pantera

14\. Richard Montoya

13\. Diamondust

12\. Micah Hyde

11\. Erin Frost 


	29. Final Destination Part 4

We return from the ad break with Papa Hawk standing in a locker room with a cup of water. He hands it to Michael Alexander as he paces back and forth.

"Drink up. That dummy CJ cost us the Wildcard Championship. But don't worry. We'll get him back. We'll beat him like I did with my belt when he was a child. Then we'll take on that Roman boy. He thinks just because he has big muscles and handsome facial features that he can defend that title three times and cash in on Azriel-" Papa Hawk said

"-Or Detrick." Michael said

"CJ's friends ain't winnin. Especially the ones with the masks. Anyways, we'll get that title and then the ACW World Championship." Papa Hawk said, before a smile came across his face. "And here's the man who will do it, Brandon Duke."

" _Who's this douche?"_ Michael Alexander thinks as he watches a 6'4 Caucasian male with bleach-blond short hair, a muscular build and blue eyes walks in a suit. Well it was a dress shirt over a letterman jacket

"That's the only olympic Silver Medalist in ACW history, Brandon Duke to you." Brandon said.

"Sorry, sorry. Michael, this man is the man. A top of the line athlete. Football player, amateur wrestler, snazzy dresser. He's Papa Hawk quality." Papa Hawk said.

"I'm Brandon Duke quality." Brandon said

"Right, right. This man is going to lead our company to millions of dollars. My grandkids will feast like kings at McDonalds boys!" Papa Hawk said, before the door opens.

"Mr. Papa the Hawk, we have arrived." Asher Darma said as he walked into the room with Ray Kiran by his side. Yul Bannok was behind them limping in.

"Asher! Yul! You made it here without border issues!" Papa Hawk said, shaking both of their hands.

"Thank you for these legally binding Identification papers. We would've never gotten in the country without the help of you and whoever the man you got these from in the back of the mystery machine vehicle." Asher Darma said.

"Where did these immigrants get their papers from?" Brandon Duke said

"Hey! That language is not correct in the political sense." Asher said, before Duke got in the Indian's man face, staring him down.

"Did you say something nerd?" Duke asked.

"Hey mon, back off my brotha from a Hindu mother." Yul said, stepping in front of Asher.

"Boys, boys, boys. Calm down. We're family. Remember our motto. Atleast we're better than CJ." Papa Hawk said

"Wow, I'm better than CJ. Did you hear that Asher? I'm better than CJ!" Ray Kiran excitedly shouts

"Ooooh, congratulations my robust friend." Asher said

"Wait a minute, who the hell is dis?" Papa Hawk asked as he noticed Ray Kiran

"You don't remember me? We met a couple weeks ago." Kiran said

"You're the clown from my Granddaughters play right?" Papa Hawk said

"Yes and thank you for attending. But I'm also a wrestler like these guys. I want you to sign me." Kiran said

"Hell no. You sucked in that play and you probably suck in the ring. Also you're a fatty. I don't need out of shape people in my stable." Papa Hawk said

"But he is in shape! Circle is a shape." Asher said

"More of a sphere." Yul said

"That's a wrestling move Yul. In fact, It is the one that beat our stable friend and our manager's son that disappoints him." Asher said

"Enough of this. You two can take your friend and get lost." Brandon Duke said.

"And what if we don't?" Yul said

"I'll make you." Duke said, as Asher tried to pull Yul back.

"Yul, maybe we should go. You still haven't shown me where the luggage is." Asher said, trying to stop his friend from getting into a fight

"Later mon. Right now, I need to beat up some dude in a cheap jacket." Yul said

"I won a Championship game and earned this in High School. Also I paid 500 dollars for it." Brandon said

"Enough!" Papa Hawk shouts causing the two to turn their attention to him. "Asher, Yul, take your pet hippo and kick rocks."

"But I need a job." Kiran begs

"That's not my problem. I like winners and you ain't no winner, fatboy." Papa Hawk said

"What if I can prove it?" Kiran asked, causing Papa Hawk, Brandon Duke and Michael Alexander to laugh.

"Did you hear this thing? You're no winner. Go back to your moms basement and take these two with you." Duke said, causing Kiran to look down at the floor. "You're worthless. The dirt on my sneakers are worth more than you."

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that." Asher said, standing up for Kiran, causing Kiran to look up at him. "I bet you that we can turn him into a winner by the time season 2 is over. Right Yul?"

"..." Yul stood in silence

"See, he agrees. Silence speaks volume as they say. Papa Hawk, if we can prove that he is worth the investment by the end of next season, will you sign him." Asher said

"Deal. It's not going to work anyways." Papa Hawk said

"Yes it will. All it takes a good plan, some faith and the power of friendship." Asher said as he put his arm around a reluctant Yul and excited Ray Kiran

"This isn't going to go well." Yul said

* * *

 **(Back in the arena)**

On the screen is nothing but blackness. **What did it Cost from the Avengers Infinity War OST plays** as a scene begins. Jason Sabre is standing on a bridge facing someone. He is on the ledge.

"Embrace the hate. Let go of everything Jason and embrace….Despair." Said the familiar voice, before pushing Jason off the bridge. As the instrumental picks we see Jason falling into the sea of water. His face didn't have fear. It had acceptance. He simply closed his eyes as his body hit the water. His body sinks lower and lower into the water, before his eyes finally open and the song switches to beginning of **Judas by Fozzy**

 **You are beautiful on the inside  
You are innocence personified  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Run away**

 **I am cold like December snow  
I have carved out this soul made of stone  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light  
Encircled by demons, I fight**

 **What have I become, now that I've betrayed  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away  
And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind  
Is there something left for me to save**

 **In the wreckage of my life, my life  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
Judas in my mind**

As the song starts Micah Hyde walks out with a smile on his face. A sick twisted smile as the crowd is shocked. The lights have darkened over the crowd as they are unseeable in pure blackness. As the song picks up, Micah points behind him as Jason Sabre appears walking up the ramp in his traditional Hiroshi Tananhashi style jacket. It is primarily black with red outlines. Noticeably the middle latch has a Despair crest instead of the usual Jason Sabre logo and on the back it says Ace of Despair. He is wearing long tights with the same color scheme and the words Ace on the pantleg. As the chorus kicks in, Jason unstraps the latch that holds the two sides of the jacket together to expose his chest as two singular Red Pyro shoots upwards from the left and right side of his ramp and explode above him. Jason walks down the catwalk inspired ramp as Micah guides him. The crowd is shook by the revelation as Sabre walks down to ringside and enters the ring. He removes his jacket as the crowd give him a mixed reaction, not knowing what to do.

"No way….Jason is Despair. The rumors are true. I can't believe it." David said

"Seems like the crowd can't either. But look on the bright side. I was right the entire time. He was Despair. A street rat like him took the winners side and the winners side isn't Hope." Evan bragged

 **Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason**

 **The step in my groove  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth**

The crowds confusion turns to a huge respectful pop for **Smooth by Santana** which signals the theme song for the legendary Luchadore. Anticipations builds as the song starts until the crowd notices Rey Pantera come out from the side of the stage in a Low Rider as the lyrics start. The crowd explodes as Rey Pantera drives up a mini ramp onto the stage. The crowd is fully behind him as he shows off his hydraulics. He then gets out of the car as we see the Hope crest painted onto the hood of the car. Rey Pantera walks down the catwalk with a Black Panther inspired mask in the style of Tiger Mask. His graying goatee is exposed as his mouth and eyes. He is wearing Dark blue tights Silver accents as he walks down the ramp. As he enters ringside he slaps the hands of fans before entering the ring.

"This is the last stand for Rey Pantera. His legendary career ends tonight, win or lose and the torch will be passed to Detrick Cyrus. This truly is his Final Destination." David said

"This is Fight without Honor 2. Rey Pantera is going against one of the best wrestlers on the planet in Jason Sabre. He is also doing it in a match that only Jason has won before." Evan said

"This feud started with Rey Pantera being upset with how far Jason went against Will Ralston in the Inaugural Fight without Honor. That was the triggering point. Tonight is the climax of a season full of hostility. Jason's loyalty has been decided. Rey Pantera's future has been decided. Destiny is about to unfold as Pantera fights with every last ounce of energy left in his old body. Weapons are all over the arena. This is Final Destination. This is Fight without Honor 2!" David hypes passionately

The bell rings as Sabre and Pantera each stand in their corner. Neither men are in a big rush. Sabre is the first one to move closer with Pantera following his example. Pantera tries to jab Jason, but the younger man is quick to dodge and land a swift kick to the kidneys of Rey Pantera. Jason quickly delivers a forearm to the face, before trying to Irish whip Rey. Rey drops down to the ring mat and uses the momentum to slide out of the ring and onto the floor, but he couldn't avoid Jason following him and hitting a Wrecking Ball Dropkick in between the middle and bottom rope. Rey backs up into the guard rail. Jason Sabre then clotheslines him over the guard rail and into the crowd. Sabre gets on the guard rail, but Rey Pantera throws a fans chair into his face, knocking him off the guard rail. Jason manage to catch himself before falling away. Rey Pantera then reaches over and puts him in a front facelock, before doing a Release Vertical Suplex onto some chairs. The fans surround the two as Rey drags Sabre up and delivers a right hand. Pantera then grabs Sabre by the hair and throws him into a another set of chairs, farther away from where they were. Sabre rolls off the chair into the isle way. Rey follows him with a chair in his hand and slams it over Sabre's back. Sabre walks away from Pantera over to a table. Pantera sets up the chair and takes a step back as Jason leans against the table. Rey Pantera runs forward and tries to do a Poetry in Motion, but Jason catches him and hits a spinning Back Suplex onto the table. Jason notices Pantera lying supine on the table and walks away from Pantera and into the crowd. The camera loses sight of Sabre, before Jason appears in the second level of the stadium above the bottom floor. He stands up and climbs over the railing, with Rey Pantera laying on the table below him. The crowd is chanting 'Yes' as Sabre jumps down over 20 feet and hits a Elbow drop through the table onto Rey Pantera! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!"

"An Elbow drop from the Heavens!" Calls David

"We're not even four minutes into this match and we're already breaking tables. This is just the beginning." Evan said

Jason sits up as Pantera lays in the rubble amongst the table and concrete. Sabre picks Pantera up and slaps him across the face, before Irish whipping him into the guard rail. Sabre then dashes over and Cactus Clotheslines both himself and Pantera over the guard rail and back to ringside. Both him the floor and Jason delivers a few shots at him. Jason stands up to a vertical base as Rey Pantera tries to get up. Jason delivers a knee to the side of the head to knock him back down, before going toward the ring and lifting up the ring skirt. Sabre looks underneath and pulls out what seems like ten light tubes tapes together, side by side. Micha nods in approval as Sabre stands up the light tubes to cover the entire ring apron. He then walks back over to Pantera who is getting up and drives his knee into Sabre's chest. Jason then tries to Irish Whip him into the light tubes, but Rey reverses. Sabre jumps over the light tubes and onto the ring apron. Sabre quickly tries a Asai Moonsault, but Pantera catches him. Rey Pantera then hits a Running Powerslam into the wall over Light tubes. The smoke from the light tubes fill the air as three of them are broken. There is two long cuts on Jason's back from the side to the middle of his back as he squirms on the floor. The crowd chants "Holy Shit"

Rey grabs one of the left over light tubes, ripping it off the tape. Pantera then slams the Light Tube on the back of Rey creating another cut! The crowd cheers "Bleed!" as Sabre is cringing on the floor. Rey picks him up and throws him into the ring. The blood from Sabre's back stains the ring mat as Pantera looks under the ring. Rey pulls out a pair of chairs and throws them into the ring. Then he pulls out a burlap sack and enters the ring. As he does this Micah is sliding something toward Jason who picks it up. Rey Pantera waits for Jason to get up, but before Rey can get his leg up, Sabre jabs him in the stomach with something. Rey just stops, before grabbing his stomach. You can see blood dripping through his fingers. Jason then pulls his weapon out of the stomach of Rey to reveal a switchblade.

"That's a switchblade?! What the hell is wrong with him!?" David shouts

"Despair." Evan replies

Sabre looks at the switchblade which has blood dripping down the steel. Then Jason jabs the switchblade into the head of Rey. The crowd is shocked as Pantera screams as blood stains the forehead of his mask and we can see blood trickle down into his eyes. The knife is stuck into his mask. Sabre then hits Rey with a slingblade to take him down. Sabre pulls the blade out, before thrusting it back into his head and beginning to tear his mask, exposing the right eye and part of his bald head. That side of his face is completely red, before Sabre uses the tip of the blade to scrape the skin of Rey Pantera, causing even pour blood to pour out at a much quicker rate. Sabre stands up. His hands are soaked with blood as the switchblade's steel has been stained read. Sabre picks up a chair and sets it up. He drags Rey up to his feet and hooks him up for a different version of the Final Blow (RKO). He runs toward the chair with the move in mind, but Rey pushes him off. Sabre lands on his feet on the other side of the chair. Jason turns around, only for Rey to get on the seat of the chair, before jumping off and hitting a corkscrew Elbow Smash. Loud 'Pantera!" chants can be heard as he bleeds heavily.

Rey slides away from Jason and grabs the other chair that he brought in. Rey is bleeding from his stomach, due to Sabre's stabbing earlier and it has found itself on his blue tights. The gash has become more noticeable as he slowly gets to his feet with the chair. He swings it at Sabre, hitting the Ace over the head with it. Sabre goes down, before Pantera slams the chair over his prone body. He does it again. And again. And again, wailing on Jason with whatever strength he has left. Rey drops the chair, before stepping onto the ring apron. Rey slowly ascends to the top turnbuckle, but he takes to long as Jason has gotten to his feet. Sabre runs at Rey and catches him with a right hand that forces Rey into a sitting position on the top turnbuckle. Jason climbs up to the top and hooks Pantera up for a Superplex. He lifts him in the air for it, but Rey strikes him in the chest to drop him. Then it's Rey Pantera who Jason Sabre up for a Superplex. And Rey Pantera connects with a Superplex to the outside floor! No one is sitting as both men are lifeless on the ring floor.

"Oh my god! They're dead! Why would you do that have being stabbed and losing the amount of blood that you already have lost?!" Evan shouts

"Rey Pantera has nothing left to lose after tonight. This is a statement for him. He is willing to put it all on the line, including his body, to triumph over Despair, one more time." David said

"Rey Pantera is a Superhero to these people, but he's not an actual superhuman. These two men are literally killing each other for pride." Evan said

"It's more than pride for both men. It's a statement to the world." David said

Rey is breathing heavily as he lays on the floor. The old Master can't even stand. He tries to sit up and gets a quarter way up, before falling back down to the ring mat. The crowd begins to realize that their hero of many years has broken down. A "Pantera" chant starts, but it's no use. Rey Pantera cannot get to his feet. Jason slowly gets up as we see a couple scars on his back from the tubes. He uses the ring apron and notices that Rey Pantera is having a hard time. Jason grins, before forcing Pantera up to his feet and lifting him up in Tombstone position. Jason connects with a Hollow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver) on the floor. The crowd is stunned as Rey's head and neck hits the floor. The crowd starts to boo as Sabre stands over Rey. The ref starts to yell at Sabre to end it, but Micah says, 'Continue Jason. Continue.'

Sabre picks the lifeless Rey Pantera up and rolls him inside. Sabre looks down at Pantera as he reenters the ring. "At least you died a hero. A broken down, pathetic hero, but a hero to the masses, nonetheless." Sabre said as he took a step back, signaling for the Final Resolution (Strong Style Knee Strike). But Rey couldn't move. Jason waited and waited, but no movement. Sabre finally decided to walk over to Rey and pick him up, but it was a trap! Rey Pantera hits Jason with a desperation Jawbreaker! Jason reels backwards for a second and Rey Pantera hits him with a Superkick! A massive roar of approval is heard as Rey collapses to all fours on contact. Rey crawls toward the turnbuckles. Rey reaches and grabs the middle one, trying his hardest to pull himself up as the crowd wills the legend up. He gets to a vertical base and slowly ascends to the top turnbuckle. The crowd starts to chant the name of his finisher, 'Destino' as he gets closer to the top. He's there! He prays for one second and hits Destino (Corkscrew Moonsault)! He goes for the pin

"Destino connects!" David said, standing up from his seat

"The Nostalgia is running wild and that took everything out of him, but was it enough?!" Questions Evan

…..

Kick out before 1!

Shock, disappointment, and a smile on Micah Hyde's face is the only words that can describe this moment. Rey's best shot, wasn't enough. The crowd was deflated. Older members of the crowd couldn't believe it. Rey Pantera, a legend, a hero, just hit his biggest move and it wasn't good enough for a one count. Pantera had very little energy left. The old man crawls toward the burlap sack at a snail's pace. After a few seconds, Jason sits up and suddenly an uncomfortable feeling could be felt. Jason gets to his feet and simply walks to the burlap sack, reaching it as Pantera crawls. Jason waits until Rey reaches out for the burlap sack. Jason stomps on Rey's hand and keeps his foot there. Pantera couldn't fight. Instead he looked up at Sabre accepting his fate. Jason reached down and picked up the sack and opened it as he pinned Rey Pantera's hand to the ring mat. He pulls a lighter out of the sack. Jason looks down at Rey and pulls the mask off Rey Pantera's head, exposing Rey's face to the world. The heat was enormous for the Ace. That's when Jason, lit the mask on fire!

"No! You son of a bitch!" Shouts David

"You can end it Jason, you've taken everything from him! Everyone knows now that Rey Pantera isn't a hero anymore. He's an old man." Evan says

Jason removes his foot from Rey and drops the mask in front of him. Pantera watches as the crowd chants "Fuck you Jason!" as Sabre watches Rey Pantera face his humanity. Tears form in Rey's face as well as the faces of many people in the audience. He sits up on both his knees, wiping tears away and looking at Sabre with a knowing look on his face. "There was good in you Jason. Maybe there still is." Rey said to him. "There's no turning back. I took your legacy. I stand with Despair." Sabre said. 'End it." Rey asks. "Put me out of my misery." Jason connects with a Final Resolution! Jason then drags him up and looks at his unmasked, bleeding face. Final Blow connects! Jason rolls him onto his back and hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After 22:16, I have no words….the career of Rey Pantera is over….and I don't know if I want to accept it." David said as the crowd is silent as Jason stands over the lifeless Rey Pantera who the medics rush into the ring to check on. Jason picks up Pantera's mask and leaves the ring with Micah.

"Tonight was the deconstruction of Rey Pantera. Tonight a superhero to many adults in this building has aged and been exposed as just human. As just a man facing his humanity." Evan Neal said

"Jason Sabre stands with Despair and he took out their greatest rival with ease." David said as medics hectically try to rush Rey Pantera onto a strecher and out of the building for some reason.

"Up next, Ash Russo looks to do something similar with Damian Crowe." Evan said

* * *

 **(Ash Russo vs Damian Crowe Video Package)**

 **Supportive heart from My hero Academia's OST plays**

"Whoever said Anarchy was dead, was wrong. We were not ran out of town. We are here and we are ready for revenge. Now, you people seem happy to see us. That's why you're chanting Anarchy right now, but you're confused over what you just saw. Why did Azriel help Roman? Why did he not attack us? Why? I have the answers to your question. Richard Montoya it's time to face the truth. Seven years ago, you were elected as the president of the US, but you weren't the favorite to win, until a certain incident. That incident was when ten people went into schools and murdered many...many...many children. These ten children were called the Children of Despair. And when those children committed that tragedy, your presidential campaign benefited. Why? Because you stood against Despair, but that's a lie. You stand with Despair!" Ash said

"What?!" David comments as the crowd is silent

"And us, we're like Azriel, we're the children of Despair….and America...you elected the Father of Despair…"

"Wait-No- Richard would never-" David said

"We were just kids and you took us from our homes. You took us away from our families by any means for Project Despair and you brainwashed us to commit a crime. And you had planned to kill all of us when you were done. But we survived and now we want our vengeance, you sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Ash shouts as the crowd loudly boos.

"No...It can't be true." David said

"It was all a set up so Richard could become President…." Evan said. "I….I...I'm speechless"

"There's the truth. All this Despair that he claimed that he could save you from….was caused by him. You funded Project Despair and used it to set yourself up as a hero who's facing him. These last Seven years have been built on nothing but lies and it's time to face the truth, Richard. It's time to face your Children of Despair!" Ash challenges

" **That was the moment that the world found out who you really were. All my life, since that killing game, I've dreamed of revenge on you for what you made me do. You made me a killer….a child of Despair…" Ash narrates**

Azriel hands him the gun back and he points at the teacher.

"Kill her and accept this destiny."

Ash Russo's shook as he looks at the gun. He cocks it and points it at the sobbing lady.

"What is your name?" Ash asked.

"Chavela Montoya." She spoke through her now graveley voice

"I'm sorry that your son caused this…" Ash said, before pulling the trigger. Boom. She fell back and began to bleed out from her chest. Ash shot her again and again and then one last time. Chavela looked up at Ash and in her final moments, handed him something. It was a locket. Ash looked at it in his hand as she died. This was the moment that changed Ash forever. The moment that he became a murder.

" **People died….I'm not the bad guy...you are. Yet you hide and send others after me. Remember Seth Sullivan? How did that work out for him?"**

"That worked out better than you originally thought, Jasper." Ash said as the snake slithers down Seth's now paralyzed arms. "Your little friend turned on you. Honestly, everyone in your tribe would turn on you if they knew about what you did when you signed up to be friends with Richard Montoya…."

Ash stands up from his chair. He approached Seth.

"You sold your soul to have your tribe endorse him for president. In return, he'd give you money for your tribe and I wouldn't even be that pissed about everything if I had not walked through your tribe's village. They are poor and suffering while you live in this fancy, big house, away from them where you lay around smoking weed and watching tv. You and your little gang- Oh wait- Club collect the money, get the fame, meanwhile your own people suffer. You're a snake….but that's what you're supposed to be."

Ash then kicks Seth in the face, tipping over his chair and sending him to the floor. Seth lays there as Ash kneels over.

"But I'm going to do what I have to do, because I want revenge. I had to kill as a child. As a result I am a sick and twisted man and I don't give a fuck about you nor will I sympathize with you for what I'm about to do."

Ash then forces Seth's head to turn toward Sully.

"Roman….kill it."

Seth's eye grow wide

"No! No! Dude-No!"

Roman's axe comes down on the head of Sully. Then Jasper's axe cuts into the lower

" **Oh that's right. I killed his snakes and I didn't regret. Why? Because just like you, he's an awful ruler who only cared for himself. So I took great pleasure in burning down the only thing he liked in this world."**

"No- No- God no- Why?" Seth said in a state of anguish.

"Because I hate what you stand for. Because I hate who you stand with. Because...well just because I hate you in general." Ash said, before Roman and Jasper walk over and pick Seth up.

"I'll fucking kill you!" A hysterical Seth shouts.

"I know you'll try. So I have to get one up on you before you do. This is karma Seth…" Ash said as he reveals a can of gasoline and begins to pour it while walking around the large room. Seth's eyes widen as Roman and Jasper drag his useless body to the doorway.

"Ash...Ash…" Seth yells as Russo drops the can and picks up a second one filled with Gasoline

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Now everyone suffers like we had to suffer." Ash said as finishes pouring the second can of Gasoline. He walks out of the room, before lighting a match in front of Seth's face.

"Don't…" Seth said.

"I don't listen to scumbags like you. It's time to burn down this house, like I burned down Richard Montoya's presidency." Ash said

"If you leave, I'll tell you where he's hiding." Seth said

"No...he'll appear again. I don't need your help. I just need to wait it out." Ash said, before dropping the match behind him and lighting the room on fire. Roman and Jasper let go as Seth falls to the floor, still paralyzed. Suddenly **Torn to Pieces by Breaking Benjamin starts to play**

 **Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Ignite the fire inside of me  
Embrace the life of tragedy  
A tide of war and broken dreams**

" **You thought Devil's Playground was going to stop me Richard? No. It didn't."**

A Shot of the Devil's Playground. Ash Russo and Seth Sullivan trading lefts and rights. Ash jabbing a nail into Seth's earlobe. Seth throwing Sully's ashes into Ash Russo's face. Seth hitting Ash with a Dragon Suplex into the board. Seth punching Ash with a glass covered, duct tape wrapped fist. Ash hitting Rebellion and then Burn to Ashes, before Damian Crowe appears to hit him with Reapers Curse.

 **I am torn in two  
Hold on, hold on  
We're barely alive  
I am faded through  
Hold on, hold on  
The fallen arise  
I will fight this war for you  
And let the dawn of love survive  
Broken, I crawl back to life**

" **And neither will Damian Crowe"**

"You're fighting for the wrong side Damian." Ash said as he looked at the locket from a decade prior. "You joined Richard. You joined that son of a bitch that allowed me to kill his own damn mother just so he can be in history books. I will hunt you down and break you, just like I did with Seth. Her death will not be in forgiven."

It then cuts to Episode 19

"Four days Ash." Aldo said as he stares across a table with Ash Russo. Lacey and Jasper were in chairs next to Ash. Roman was absent, probably because of the meeting. "Roman will win the Wildcard Championship and you will defeat Damian Crowe in the first ever, All Night Fight."

"Remember that getting rid of Damian will be beneficial for both of us." Aldo said

"You don't have to tell me a thousand times. I'm going to end his vigilante career forever and then I'll be one step closer to getting rid of your son." Ash said

"Good. He wasn't that good of a son anyways." Aldo said

"You're a sick bastard." Ash said.

"You murdered children." Aldo said

"Only because your son forced us." Ash said, before the lights went out.

"It's him!" Aldo shouts as we hear the sound of something or someone hitting the table.

The lights come back on and Damian Crowe is on the table with the baseball bat pointing at Ash. But Ash is one step ahead of him as he is standing up with a gun pointed at Crowe.

"Looks like you brought a bat to a gunfight." Ash quips. Crowe keeps the bat pointed at Ash, who has his finger on the trigger. "Your move. Are you willing to risk Final Destination for a cheap shot and a bullet?"

Suddenly the lights went out again and when they came back on, Ash stood there as the song stops

" **All night fight….I will end you Revenant...I will bring you to my version of Justice." Ash Russo says**

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

Best Cutscene

10\. Rey Pantera visits Jason's home (Episode 17)

9\. Azriel and Detrick's Dinner (Episode 18)

8\. Rey Pantera passes the torch to Detrick Cyrus (Episode 18)

7\. Jason vs his Inner Demon (Episode 17)

6\. Papa Hawk, Ray Kiran & Will Ralston try to get on the Final Destination card (Episode 18)

5\. Natalia in the House of Mirrors (Episode 19)

4\. Ash Russo flashback (Episode 16)

3\. Freddy and Stepdad Steve have a moment (Episode 16)

2\. Celebrating Detrick's win (Episode 15)

1\. Jason Sabre relives his worst memory (Episode 19)

 **Top 10 ACW Characters**

10\. CJ Hawk

9\. Ray Kiran

8\. Papa Hawk

7\. Alexis Espinoza

6\. Azriel

5\. Natalia Rodriguez

4\. Ash Russo

3\. Giselle

2\. Detrick Cyrus

1\. Jason Sabre


	30. Final Destination Part 5

**(Hope Locker Room)**

Natalia sits in a corner holding a bloody towel. Erin Frost is in another area looking over at her friend, who is clearly not herself after the I quit match. CJ is laying down on the couch with taped ribs. Raptor Reigns sits in a chair in the corner. Anthony Dre is watching the show on the tv as the crew change the ring mats and clean up the blood and carnage. Detrick Cyrus watches, shaking his head. Will Ralston the room.

"Mate." Ralston calls out to Detrick, getting his attention.

"How's the Master?" Asked Detrick as he approaches.

"It's not looking good. The doctor says that his neck is cracked. He has a lot of head issues. He bled out too much. It is a miracle that he even finished the match after that Hollow Point and stabbing. He's in the hospital right now and they're trying their best." Will said, causing the mood in the room to drop to a even more gloomy level. Everyone heard. They knew what was going to happen. Detrick punches a wall creating a dent and cracking it.

"Dammit! I told him not to die!" Detrick shouts, his arm shaking.

"Take it easy Detrick." Erin spoke up. "Your mind needs to be clear before you fight Azriel."

Detrick removed his hand from the wall.

"Refocus your energy onto your match with Azriel. You need to be strong. You're the leader now. " Erin said

"Some leader." Came the voice of Raptor Reigns as he stood up from his chair and walked up to Detrick. "It hasn't even been a day and CJ lost to one of those thugs in Anarchy, Natalia nearly got killed and is in the middle of a mental breakdown and Master is about to die."

"Don't say that. He's strong." Ralston said

"Unlike him." Raptor said, looking at Detrick. Raptor then rips off his Hope Pendant and throws it on the floor. "I have other friend to meet up with. Your version of Hope is pathetic. I quit."

And with those words, Raptor Reigns left the room. Erin sighed as Detrick left the room, shortly after.

"Gods...all of you….give us the strength to pull through. I know that this is Master Pantera's Final Destination….don't let it be Hope's as well." Erin says closing her eyes.

* * *

"It is time for All Night Fight. Falls Count Anywhere. Weapons are legal. But you must keep your opponent down for a five count, as opposed to a traditional three count. Submissions do not count." David said

"You know what happened to Rey Pantera in the last match? I hope that happens to Ash in this one." Evan said

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?**

 **I need a way to separate yeah  
But I promise you that I'll make sure you never forget me  
(Never forget me)**

 **Now that you want it  
Now that you need it  
I'm too far gone  
You're trying to blame me  
But I'm not breaking  
I'm telling you, I'm bulletproof  
Believe me, I'm bulletproof  
You make me so bulletproof  
And now I'm too far gone**

The crowd pops for the music signalling the arrival of Ash Russo. However, Ash isn't the person who comes out. Instead masked people start to file out onto the walkway, Each wearing a Anarchy branded hoodie. They had black gloves, dark black jeans on and wore plain white mask that only showed their eyes. They lined up across from each other, throughout the entire walk way. On the left side was men. On the right side was women. The all had one fist raised. The multi screen tron begins to turn red on select screens. Until we see an Anarchy logo and then Ash Russo finally walks out in a similar attire to the other people on the walkway. He starts to walk down the ramp. As he passes everyone they put their fists down. Ash Russo stops at the end of the Catwalk. Everyone turned to him and all of them raised their fists allowing the Anarchy Flag to drop from the ceiling. Ash then steps out and enters the ring. Ash Russo removes his mask and Hoodie to reveal his Anarchy shirt.

"Ash Russo has been on a warpath. This man has taken everything that Richard Montoya has thrown at him. Cobra Club, Devils Playground and more." David said

"Don't put him over. He's trash. He single handedly caused anarchy in my country by revealing the truth about Richard Montoya, which might not even be true." Evan said

The lights go out. **When Darkness Spoke by Peter Gundrey** begins to play. The arena is still pitch black suddenly a burst of fire shoots up as we see light from the fire illuminate the arena. Damian Crowe in front a now flaming flag as he looks down the ramp. The lights slightly turn up as Damian Crowe walks through the sea of Anarchy masked men and women. He steps down as the orchestral music plays. He steps on the ring apron and the lights go back to normal. He enters the ring. He is wearing Black wrestling pants (but the almost look like jeans but more flexible), Black elbow pad on right arm, and black taped wrists on both arms. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a crow symbol on back in red and white. The crowd cheers loudly as the music stops and the crowd is chanting "Re-ve-nant! Anarchy!" repeatedly.

"It is time for All Night Fight! The Revenant vs the Leader of Anarchy." David said.

"Damian Crowe has taken many men and women to justice. Tonight will be no different. Except more violent than usual." Evan said

The bell rings and the two go right at each other with rights and left. It is an all out brawl. Crowe knocks Ash down, but Ash gets right back to his feet only for Damian Crowe to clothesline him down. Crowe starts to stomp on Ash, sending Russo rolling to the outside. Ash is on his feet as Crowe attempts a Baseball Slide. Ash moves out of the way as Crowe lands on his feet on the outside. Ash then grabs Crowe from behind and runs him back first into the steel steps. Ash then drives his right knee into the face of Damian Crowe as he sits against the steel steps. He picks him up and Irish whips Crowe into the guard rail. Ash runs at Damian, but Crowe runs forward and catches him with a clothesline. Ash smacks his back against the floor. Ash then climbs onto the guard rail as Crowe crawls away. Ash Russo runs across the guard rail and catches Crowe with a diving leg lariat to the back of the head, sending Damian's face against the ring floor. Ash Russo stands up and walks around the ring and towards the stage. He climbs up to the catwalk and waits as Damian Crowe crawls over and uses the guard rail to stand up. Ash Russo runs off the catwalk, leaps over the guard rail and fans, before connect with a running dropkick on Damian Crowe!

A loud "Holy Shit" chant is heard as Ash Russo and Damian Crowe lay on the floor for a few seconds. Ash starts to move as he uses the guardrail to get up. He notices Damian Crowe also using the guardrail to get up. Ash then slides across the guardrail and catches Damian with a Toe Kick. Ash then jumps from his sitting position on the guardrail with a 450 splash. Ash sits on his knees and drives his knuckles into Crowe's head, before standing up. Ash walks over to the ring and lifts up the ring apron. He looks underneath, before pulling out a ladder. Damian Crowe stands up on his feet. Ash Russo runs at Crowe with the ladder and sandwiches him between the ladder and Guard rail. Ash leans the ladder against the guard rail. He then dragged Damian up and puts him on the leaning ladder. Ash enters the ring and runs off the ropes, going for a Suicide Dive! But Damian Crowe dodges and Ash crashes into the leaning ladder. Ash ricocheted off the ladder and slumps down the rungs of the ladder and onto the ring mat.

"Ash Russo's most recent dive has backfired. " David said

"I hope he broke his neck." Evan comments

Damian Crowe drags Ash up by his hair and delivers a right hand. Damian then drags Ash Russo into the ring before entering the ring. Damian delivers a leg drop to Ash. He then gets up to his feet, before walking around and picking up Ashs leg. Damian flips him around and puts Ash in a Heel Hook. Damian starts to pull on his foot, twisting it. Russo uses his other foot to kick Crowe on the chin. Crowe let's go allowing Ash to roll away into the corner. Damian gets up holding his chin as Asb Russo is on his feet already. Ash dashes across the ring at Damian, but Crowe catches him with a Jumping High Knee! Ash crashes to the ring mat with velocity. Damian then backs up in the corner and waits for Russo to stand. Damian goes for the Shotgun Dropkick to the chest, but Ash sidesteps. Crowe crashes to the ring mat. Ash sits Damian up and delivers a stiff kick to the spine, before reaching down and putting him in a waistlock. Ash Russo then lifts him up and delivers a bridging deadlift German Suplex! He has Crowe in a pinning position

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.25!

Ash Russo exits the ring and looks underneath the ring. Ash Russo then pulls out a regular table and sets it up on the outside. He turns around to see Damian Crowe do Plancha over the top ropes and onto Ash. Ash Russo falls over the table and lands onto the other side. Damian stands up and reaches over the table to grab Ash as he tries to use it to stand up. Crowe smashes Ash's face against the table a few times, before dragging him on top of the table. Damian then puts him in a Double Underhook and pulls his body off the table, so only Ash's feet are on the table. It seems like Damian is going to attempt a Reapers Curse (Double Underhook DDT) off the table. But Ash gets his feet off the table and rams Crowe's back against the ring apron.

"Ash avoided what could've been end of the match." David said

"Darn. I wanted to see his head bounce off the floor like a BASEketball." Evan said

Ash leans against the table as Crowe leads against the ring apron. Crowe strikes first with a right hand, but Ash throws a mid to the midsection that double him over. Ash jumps up onto the ring apron and runs across it to hit Damian with a running knee strike to the face, but Damian catches his knee before it connect. Damian pulls on Ash's leg to take him off the ring apron and catches him with a High Knee! Ash Russo is hit right on the jawline and falls back onto the table. Damian then adjusts Ash Russo so he lays on the table in a proper position. Crowe then enters the ring and stands only a couple feet away from Ash Russo. Damian Crowe hits a Slingshot Splash out of the ring and onto Ash Russo, through the table. The crowd chants "Holy Shit!' as Crowe hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

….

…..

…..

3

Kick out at 3!

"If this was a normal match, then Damian Crowe would've won. But it's not. In an All Out Fight, a five count is required to win. No submission. No DQ's. Just a five count." David reminds the fans

"Damian Crowe took a risk and it didn't pay off completely, but he's getting there." Evan said

Damian Crowe looks under the ring and pulls out his signature Black baseball bat, getting a huge pop from the crowd. Damian then points at Ash Russo who is starting to get up. Suddenly someone jumps out from the crowd. It was one of the masked people from Ash's entrance. The person runs at Crowe, but Damian jabs the bat into the gut of the person. The person drops to both knees as Ash gets to his feet. Ash watches as Damian then slams the baseball bat over the back of the person. Damian grabs the hood of the person and drags them up. Damian then removes the hood and mask to reveal Lacey Alvarez.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Evan says as Damian looks at Lacey's face

"Quit having an orgasm! I don't think Damian was expecting it to be Lacey and neither was Ash." David said

Damian still has ahold of Lacey as Ash is fully up and aware of what happened. Damian pushes Lacey down on the ground and points at Ash. Ash looks pissed and runs at Crowe. Damian swings, but Ash slides underneath and goes under the ring apron. Crowe turns around and sees him slide underneath. Crowe walks over with a baseball bat and he gets hit in the eyes with some type of liquid. Ash Russo comes from under the ring holding a tank of gasoline, which is clearly what blinded Damian. Crowe is holding his eyes as Ash Russo bashes the tank over his head. Crowe falls down the floor as Ash Russo douses him in the gasoline as the crowd is watching with a great interest. "You wanna put your hands on Lacey? I'll fucking ruin your life!" he shouts as Ash pulls something out of his pocket. A box of matches! A mixed reaction of excitement and fear can be heard as Ash lights it. The ref and even some fans beg him not to, but Ash drops the match on top of Damian Crowe, lighting the Revenant on fire! The ref immediately rings the bell!

"He's on fire! Someone get the fire extinguisher!" Evan pleads as Crowe, for the first time, has his voice heard. It was screams of pain and agony as his hair, arms, chest and legs were on fire and burning his skin.

"The ref has stopped his match at 14:58. Ash Russo wins, but he went too far. But for Ash Russo, it's never too far." David said as Ash drops to his knees watching Damian burn. Lacey crawls over to Ash, who nuzzle's him while smiling at the sight of the burning Damian Crowe. Finally people start to put out the fire.

"Ash Russo lost it when Lacey was attacked by Damian. Now Crowe has burned to Ashes." Evan said, before Ash notices the baseball bat and grabs it.

"Oh no….No more Ash...You already burned him alive. There's nothing left for you." David said before Ash stands up and slams it down onto the back of Crowe. Ash then jabs the top of the bat into the spine of Crowe. He then does it again and again and again. Medics try to stop him, but Ash threaten them with the bat. He then drives the bat into Crowe's spine one last time as Lacey gets to her feet, watching Ash lose it. Ash drops the bat.

"Fuck you. Fuck your president." Ash shouts as he peels back the covering to reveal the concrete underneath. Crowe reaches out for Ash, but Ash kicks him straight in the head. He bends down and picks him up by the hair, looking him right in the eyes. "You're not the hero. You're the villain who says he doing this for the greater good. The greater good isn't Richard Montoya. The greater good is me avenging every lost soul that died, because he couldn't be President on merit alone. The greater good is me getting revenge on him for everything he took away. The greater good….. is the end of the Revenant."

Suddenly Ash Russo turns Crowe around and lifts him onto his shoulders. Ash turns toward the concrete, before pushing Damian's leg behind his back and grabbing his head. Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel) connects on the Concrete! Ash sits down as Damian's head and neck crashes against the concrete floor. Russo just sits down as doctors quickly approach. He can hear them shouting about broken necks as a stunned silence falls on the arena. We see a stretcher come out, but that's when the lights go out. When they come back on, Ash Russo is sitting on the concrete floor but Damian Crowe is no longer there.

"Where's Damian?" Evan questions

"Gone...his neck has to be broken, but he's nowhere in sight. Was this the end of the Revenant like Ash alluded to?" David questions as Ash finally gets to his feet. Suddenly a minority of people start to chant 'Anarchy!' as Ash starts to walk away and up the catwalk as Lacey follows behind.

"Ash Russo did it….he conquered Devil's Playground….He ended the Revenant….can anyone stop him?" Evan said

"Richard Montoya hopes so." David said

* * *

 **(Video Package)**

 **Only One King by Jung Youth** starts as we see Detrick Cyrus pinning Furno Moxley and getting his hand raised after the match. It then flashes to Azriel pinning CJ Hawk and standing over him as a boy

 **As a boy, always knew I'd  
One day have the courage to be king  
Time flew and I grew up  
Now I'm ready for the promise that it brings**

" **I'm going to be honest. At Glory Road, I thought I had a better chance at beating you with Jason there. I thought that I could pin him and win the ACW World Championship." Detrick narrates**

" **But you didn't" Azriel's voice follows**

Azriel is seen hitting Detrick with Death's Embrace, before pinning him with his foot on his chest. We then see Azriel being handed the ACW World Championship and raising it as black pyro goes off in the background

 **You only wanted me to screw up  
But that's something that you're never gonna see  
Everything that you hoped for  
It was only in a dream  
Now I go on a roll on the road  
And I know that I'm never breaking down**

 **I control all the flow in my soul  
Pull the sword out the stone in the ground  
She always said it'd be someday  
Seeing castles in the clouds  
And one way or another**

 **When I step in the room, everybody better bow**

" **You were never meant to be Ultimate Hope" Azriel said**

" **But I am." Detrick said**

"I was not ordered to fight you head on. I just came to give you some clarification on what the King of Despair means." Malice said as he walked over to Cyrus with papers in his hands. Detrick takes them and looks over at two thick stapled together stacks of paper. Both of them had his name.

"This is the test I took to get into Hope. Why's there two of them?" Detrick question

"Look at the handwriting. One of them is yours. One of them is Jason's. One had a perfect score. One had a failing fifty six percent. The perfect score belonged to Jason. He wrote your name instead of his. You aren't the Ultimate Hope. You were never meant to get past the first stage, but Jason sacrificed the biggest opportunity of his life for you." Azriel explains.

"No…. This doesn't make sense." Detrick said, looking at Azriel.

"Your friend watched you succeed through the years, knowing that it should've been him. This isn't a mind game before our match. This is the truth. Jason Sabre is the whole reason you are in the spot you are. He opened the door for you, while you closed the door on him time and time again." Azriel said.

 **So be careful how you talk to me  
'Cause there's only one king  
And there's only one crown  
And there ain't enough room for us both on the throne**

" **And now I own Hope." Detrick Said**

" **And I will always be the King of Despair in front of you." Azriel said.**

"No. He helped you get in with his intelligence, but you were the one who proved that you belonged through other skills. Anyone can pass a test. But not everyone can lead." Rey said, before pulling something out from his pocket.

"The White Panther?" Detrick questions.

"This necklace has a special gift. I was wearing it when I met you and it told me that you were the one that was meant for this spot." Rey said, before looking back at him. "At Final Destination, my time will come and I will fight my last battle against Jason Sabre. I know that it will be tough for you to watch, but you must forget about your past relationship with him and move on, knowing he's the enemy. Detrick, at Final Destination, you will win the ACW World Championship from Azriel. It's destiny. At Final Destination the torch will be passed and you will take your spot on top of Hope."

"What do you mean?" Detrick asked

"You're ready Detrick. I'm stepping down as the leader of Hope and passing it on to you after Final Destination. This is your organization now." Rey said, before pulling Detrick in for a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

 **So it's 'bout to go down  
So you better start running  
So you better start running  
So you better start running  
Because I'm coming right now  
'Cause I'm coming right now**

" **You Hurt me, you put me in the hospital, you tried to play mindgames but it won't work…" Detrick said**

" **So I'll beat him with my bare hands like I've done before." Azriel said.**

We see a shot of Azriel jabbing a knife through Detrick's hand, before switching to him being chokeslammed through a glass table.

" **King of Despair." Azriel said**

" **Ultimate Hope." Detrick said**

" **Final Destination!" Both said**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Longnecks & Rednecks Bar & Grill)**

A 6 foot man Latin-American man with tan skin, a lean, athletic build, long black hair, black eyes, and some facial hair. He smiles as he sees two men stand are seen. The camera pans out to reveal Raptor Reigns and Furno Moxley.

"Long time no see Aiden." Raptor said.

"I was waiting for you two to realize the mistakes you've made in your life." Aiden said, as he hands them both shots.

"Screw Hope…" Raptor said

"Screw Nyx and screw being at the mercy of the law..." Furno said

"It's time for us to become the law." Aiden said

"The Hounds of Justice are back….and we'll deliver justice for whoever has the most digits in the check." Furno said as all three clank their shot glasses

"Believe that." Raptor said as all three downed their shots.

* * *

 **ACW Season 2: Broken Bonds**

 **Episode 1-4 & ACW Betrayal: Mexico City arena in Mexico City, Mexico**

 **Episode 6-9 & ACW Destiny: Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York**

 **Episode 11-13, & ACW Glory Road 2: Arena Monterrey in Monterrey, Mexico **

**Episode 15-19: Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA**

 **Final Destination 2: Estadio Azteca in Mexico City, Mexico**


	31. Final Destination Part 6

"The date is October 24, 2027. The venue is the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. The attendance is 78,300 people. On a night we saw Roman McIntyre win the Wildcard Championship, Sara Lewis lead Adela Harroway into the Deathly Hallows, and Seth Sullivan save and then be turned on by his friend. On a night where Erin Frost through in the towel for Natalia. On a night where Freddy Escobar came close to winning a six man tag match only for his fiancee to turn on him. On a night where Jason Sabre forced Rey Pantera into reaching his Final Destination. And on a night where Ash Russo made the Revenant find an enemy that he couldn't bring to justice. This night has reached its conclusion as the sun that illuminated the stadium during the four way to the sun setting during the I Quit match to Rey Panteras Final fight under the stars. The stars are shining bright as our main event is next." David hypes

"Much like my face, the scenery above us is beautiful. But the match that will close the show might not be. It is the biggest match of the season. Detrick Cyrus challenges Azriel for the ACW World Championship. No Jason. Just The Ultimate Hope and the new leader of Hope against the King of Despair and most dominant wrestler in ACW. This is what the entire season has led to. Welcome to ACW Final Destinations main event!" Evan said.

 **Till I Die by MGK instrumental** plays as we see Rey Pantera appear on the screen.

"Years go bye. As these years go bye we grow older. We watch our children turn from children into adults. Eventually we must all realize our humanity. Some grow bitter at this. But some accept it. A man must be able to sacrifice something for the future generation and I have sacrificed my life to watch this generation to grow. It is time for my labor to pay off. It is time for the torch to be passed. With the torch I lit up a path for you and now it's time for you to take it." Rey Pantera says, before the camera pans to the side to reveal Detrick Cyrus.

"Yes master." Detrick said, before we come back the arena where a White version of Rey Pantera's mask is seen on a pedestal. The arena is dark and only a spotlight shines on the pedestal. The instrumental is still playing. Suddenly a pair of hands take the mask.

 **I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen  
As my, world turns  
The heart beats  
Not only in my chest  
But the heart of the streets  
So when they feel this, they feel me  
But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats  
I am from the city of people who came from the bottom  
Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?  
Exception shows me as the dead man walkin',  
But reflections show this kid's still got it  
Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
Never grew up around a family 'cause I'm not a human being  
And anyone under my bubble that's coming in my spot, the top  
Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops  
Lace up Kells  
I hear voices in the air  
I hear it loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen**

Two large white pyro's shoot up the sky, before a white pyro display spins around the arena three times from around the top of the stadium as Invincible by MGK begins to play. We then return to the stage where Detrick Cyrus wears his tribute to Rey Pantera's mask instead of his own. The stadium is lit back up again as Detrick is seen wearing White/Gold shorts. On the white side 'Hope' is written in gold. On the Gold side, you can see the names 'Eddie. Vickie. Freddy. Matteo. Shaul. Sherilyn. Kaylie. Alexis. Matteo. Nattie. CJ. Erin. Pantera. Jason.' written in white in a list format. He is wearing corresponding elbow pads and wrestling boots. He drops to his knees and says a prayer, before standing up and pointing to the sky. The crowd is clearly behind him as he walks down the catwalk and to the ringside area. He slaps hands with fans and takes a couple photos with kids, taking a second to talk to a young boy, before sliding into the ring for the most important match of his life.

 **Death Dance by Adrian Von Ziggler** plays as the lights in the arena turn a dark and eerie shade of purple. The large screen turns off as Micah Hyde walks out again with a smile on his face and the ACW World Championship in his hands. In the ring, you can see Detrick is less than happy at the sight of him. Micah walks down to the end of the catwalk as multiple druids walk out, with large torches in their hands. Six stand on one side. Six stand on the other. Than two more druids come out with a casket. The song begins to pick up as the casket opens to reveal a wooden version the crest of Hope in his. Suddenly the music stops and Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold starts

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore  
Royal flames will carve the path in chaos  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding in the town with armor  
Because thail take all your rights  
Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king (hail, hail, hail, the king)**

A lighting bolt strikes the casket, lighting it and the Hope symbol on fire as Detrick watches from the ring. Suddenly, Azriel is seen walking onto stage. He pushes over the burning casket containing the symbol and looks straight at Detrick. The druids cross their torches, so it's only a few inches above Azriel's head. Azriel walks underneath the fire torches slowly. He is wearing a long black cloak with the shoulder's having black spikes on them. The collar is popped up. Behind him, you can see Giselle walking in a short black dress that stops right above her hamstrings. She was wearing thick, six inch heels, a diamond necklace that was in the shape of Despair's crest and a tiara over her beautiful Dark Brown hair. As she walks behind Azriel, every druid lifts their torches up to make sure she doesn't walk under them. Azriel meets Micah Hyde in at the catwalk. Giselle stands right behind her. Micah then starts to step down, leading Azriel down to ringside. Micah then offers a hand to Giselle, so she can walk down the steps. She rejects the offers and walks down the ramp herself. Azriel steps on the ring apron and enters the ring. He removes his jacket to reveal his traditional gear of long leather tights, boots and sleeveless shirt. Micah hands the Championship to the ref, who raises it as Detrick and Azriel stand in their own corners. The music fades away as excitement builds.

Finally, the bell rings. "Detrick Cyrus" chants can be heard. Azriel puts both his fists up. Detrick does the same. The 6'1 Lucha Warrior and 7 foot tall King of Despair approach each other in the middle of the ring. There seems to be a big distance in the middle of the ring between the two as both look for at opening. Azriel uses his reach advantage as he delivers a jab with his right hand to the face of Detrick. Detrick instinctively tries to swipe him with a right hand but misses due to the distance, before Azriel closes the gap with two blows to the chest and a right hand to the face, sending Detrick down to the match. Detrick goes down and Azriel backs off of him, knowing he was victorious in the exchange. The crowd boos as Azriel stays in his fighters stance, watching as Detrick gets up. Detrick puts his fists up but Azriel catches him with a right hook to the jaw. Detrick is wobbly on his legs as Azriel closes the distance again and hits a hard right hand to the side of Detrick's head. Detrick crumples to the ring mat.

"If this was a boxing match, Detrick would've lost." Evan said.

"Throwing hands with Azriel, although admirable, is a moronic idea. I assume Detrick wanted to show no fear toward Azriel, but in the end he's crumpled on the ring mat while Azriel is standing over him. Detrick needs to change strategy." David said

Detrick gets back to his feet but is caught by a uppercut. Detrick reels back into the ropes as Azriel follows. Azriel delivers three blows to the midsection, before attempting to Irish Whip him. Detrick tries to reverse, but Azriel doesn't budge. Instead, Azriel pulls Detrick in and rams his shoulder into Detricks. Detrick goes down, but Azriel still has a hold of his arm. Azriel lifts him up from the ring mat and into the air, holding him there by his one arm. Detrick kicks the air and tries to wiggle out but it's no use as Azriel turns around and dumps him onto the ring apron. Luckily for Detrick, he lands on his feet. Detrick uses the ropes to elevate himself up to do a overhead kick to Azriel, hitting his first move of the match. Detrick then slingshots into the ring with a Slingshot DDT! Azriel isn't very affected by the move and tries to get up, but Detrick hits a low dropkick to the face on his as he uses his elbows to lift himself off the mat. Detrick turns around, trying to be as quick as possible and attempt a Springboard Moonsault but Azriel rolls out of the ring. Detrick is able to land on his feet and he quickly dives over the top rope with a Somersault Plancha! The crowd cheers loud but it turns to boos as Azriel is still standing from the move and is only knocked into the guard rail. Detrick is on the floor after connecting with the move but gets to his feet quickly and runs at Azriel. But Azriel back body drops him over the guard rail and into the ACW fanbase. Detrick lands on the laps of two fans knocking them over from their seats and in the process kicking another fan in the face in the second row with his foot.

The ref has reached a two count at this point, going slow on purpose because he doesn't want to ruin this historic main event. Azriel reaches over and drags Detrick up by his mask. Cyrus surprises with a headbutt to the mouth. Azriel moves backward a few steps as Detrick ascends to the top of the barricade. Detrick dives off with a Crossbody but Azriel catches him horizontally, before lifting him up in Military press position. Azriel throws Detrick back into the audience knocking down six men and women. Azriel then steps over the barricade and into the crowd. We see a kid who was trying to cheer on Detrick who is laid out amongst the people, back away as the King of Despair approached. Azriel drags Detrick up and lifts him into the sky in Military Press position. Azriel throws Detrick right feet from his spot to the ringside floor. The refs count has reached six. Detrick rolls over to the barricade and uses his hands to pull himself up but gets knocked back down by a big boot from Azriel!

"Azriel is endangering the fans in his goal of making Detrick look like a weakling." David said

"He spends his free time sitting alone on a throne. He cares about these poor people as much as I do." Evan said

Azriel steps over the barricade, back into the ringside area. Azriel slowly walks behind Detrick as he crawls toward the ring. Once they are near the ring apron, Azriel lifts him up. Azriel is then given a surprise elbow to the chin. Detrick quickly fires at Azriel with a Superkick, but the King of Despair is still on his feet. Detrick rolls into the ring and runs off the ropes with all his might and connects with a Sommersault Senton over the top rope and onto Azriel. This time it knocks him down and the crowd goes wild. Detrick stands up on his feet and connects with a Standing Moonsault on the floor. Detrick quickly rolls into the ring. He waits for Azriel to start getting to his feet again, going for a Tope Suicida, but Azriel swats him out of the air with an uppercut. Detrick falls flat on his face as Azriel takes control again. Azriel lifts him up and rams him into the ring apron, before laying him supine on it. Azriel gets on the ring apron and walks over to the ring post. He gets up to the second turnbuckle and jumps off attempting a Guillotine Leg Drop. He connects, dropping all 286 pounds across Detrick's chest! Detrick rolls away in pain, but Azriel follows him inside and pins Detrick.

….

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.12!

Azriel stalks Detrick as the Lucha Warrior stumbles up to his feet. Azriel throws another right hand to the chest, causing Cyrus to drop down to his knees. Azriel grabs Detrick and pulls him up, so his head and neck is between his legs. Azriel lifts him up for a Powerbomb, but Detrick starts to wail away with lefts and rights. Azriel's legs are seemingly starting to wobble as Cyrus goes to town on him with lefts and rights while sitting on Azriel's shoulders. Azriel drops down to one knee, allowing Detrick to lean by and do a headscissor that sends Azriel's head crashing into the ring mat. Detrick keeps the man in the headscissors trying to choke him out. Detrick's legs are wrapped around his neck and he keeps them around Azriel, like a snake on his prey. Azriel tries to reach the ropes, but seems to be a few inches short with his arm. However, he is able, to shift his lower body and use his long legs to touch the bottom rope. The ref begins his five count. Detrick lets go and rolls up to his feet. Azriel gets up as well but Detrick stays on him with a few chops. However Azriel easily takes control by wrapping his hand around Detrick's throat and forcing him closer to the middle of the ring. But before he can do anything, Detrick lifts his leg up and kicks Azriel's hand away and spins around. As he rotates, Detrick catches him Azriel with a Spinning Heel Kick. Detrick then continues to rotate and uses his other leg to hit a Strong Roundhouse kick to the back of Azriel's head, sending him to a knee. Detrick quickly runs off the ropes and connects with a Leaping Reverse STO! Detrick goes for the pin.

….

1

….

….

…..

Kick out at 1.75!

"It took 15 minutes, but Detrick Cyrus is finally getting some consistent offense on Azriel." David said.

"Will it be sustainable though? Azriel has a distinct advantage over him when it comes to strength and durability. He's going to have to rack up a lot of high impact moves before he can come close to beating Azriel." Evan said

Detrick tries to stay on him by mounting him and throwing a series of right hands. Detrick then gets to his feet and runs towards the ropes, jumping up to the middle rope. He then jumps up to the top rope, before springing up with a Springboard Corkscrew Splash on Azriel, before attemping another pinfall.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 1.97!

Detrick gets up and kicks Azriel in the face, to keep the large man down. Detrick then steps out onto the ring apron. Detrick goes for a Springboard Frog Splash, but Azriel lifts his hand up from the ring mat and catches Detrick perfectly by the throat. Azriel then sits up as the Ultimate Hope realizes he's caught. Azriel drags himself and Detrick up before attempting a Chokeslam. But Detrick counters into a DDT! Azriel's head is drilled against the ring mat as Detrick rolls him onto his back. He looks up at the top turnbuckle and hears the roar of the crowd. Detrick seizes the opportunity to climb up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick points at the sky, before jumping off with a Frog Splash! But Azriel rolls slightly causing Detrick to hit the ring mat. Azriel then readjusts his body, before putting Detrick in position for his submission, Blackest Death ( Undertaker's Hell's Gate)

"Blackest Death is locked in! Azriel lured Detrick into it!" David said

"There's a good chance that Detrick might tap or pass out. Hope is going to fade." Evan said

Detrick is on both knees as Azriel has the hold locked in. Azriel pulls Detrick's head and throat into his shin, cutting off his air flow. Detrick raises hand, looking for support from a crowd that was more than willing to chant Detrick. Cyrus is able to get to one knee, before rolling forward into a pinfall.

…

1

Azriel pushes him off. Detrick smartly rolls away, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Azriel gets to his feet and walks toward Detrick who is leaning against the corner. Detrick ducks underneath a punch from Azriel and runs underneath his arm. Detrick attempts a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Azriel sidesteps it. Detrick lands in a kneeling position, but Azriel quickly pulls him up into a Powerbomb position, before dropping him with a rotating four times and dropping him with a sit out Spinning Powerbomb! The referee sees the pinning opportunity.

"This could be it for the Ultimate Hope after 20 minutes. He put up a great fight." David said

"Too bad he can't have the ACW World Championship in his new office at Hope Headquarters." Evan snarkily comments

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

….

…..

Kick out at 2.5!

Azriel forces Detrick up to his feet, before delivering a Vertical Suplex on him. Azriel sits up as the crowd boos. Azriel reaches over to Detrick and picks him up again, before hitting a second Vertical Suplex, this time with even more power. Detrick feels the pain in his back, before Azriel lifts him up again and connects with a Release Vertical suplex that sends him crashing down. The crowd chant 'You Suck' at Azriel, who replies with his signature cut throat while his eyes are rolled back taunt, signalling that the end is near. Azriel watches as Detrick slowly gets to both his knees, with one hand on his mid back. Azriel then plucks him up and puts him in position for Death's Embrace (Bray Wyatt's Sister Abigail). But Detrick slips out of it and walks towards the ropes. Azriel runs at him, but Detrick uses the ropes as a boost and gets both his feet up. Azriel runs into them and backs up. Detrick connects with a desperation 915! But he doesn't go for the pin. The crowd chants "Detrick!" as he takes a few seconds to rest up, before getting up and walking over to the corner. He exits the ring and goes on the ring apron, before ascending to the top. Detrick dives off with a Falling Star (High Angle Senton Bomb)! But after connecting, he rolls away holding his back in pain.

"Those Suplexes did a number on Detrick's back." Evan said

"This is your chance Detrick! Fight through the sting that you're feeling in your back and pin Azriel! For your mentor! For the Championship!" David cheers on

Detrick gets to his feet holding his back, as the crowd is still behind him. Detrick exits to the ring apron again and climbs up to the top turnbuckle again. Detrick then soars through the air and connects with a Emphatic Frog Splash. Detrick rolls off after impact, but eventually gets on top of Azriel with a pinfall!

"Frog Splash! Frog Splash! Frog Splash! Detrick hit him with it! Does Hope still exist for him?!" Evan questions

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.9!

"It wasn't enough! A Falling Star followed by a Frog Splash and it wasn't enough to beat Azriel! What the bloody hell is it going to take to slay the monster?!" Questions David

Detrick lays beside Azriel in absolute shock. He looks up at the night sky above as the crowd "A-C-W!" Detrick gets to his feet and tries to ascend to the top turnbuckle one more time. Detrick goes for another Falling Star, but Azriel rolls out of the way! Detrick lands on his back as Azriel gets some distance before getting back up to his feet. Azriel sees Detrick lying prone on the floor and decides to go over to put him in a waistlock. Azriel squeezes on Detrick's midsection for a few seconds. He then drags Detrick Cyrus up and sends him flying back down with a Overhead German Suplex. The crowd boos as Azriel reaches down and lifts him up by his mask. Azriel wraps his hand around his throat and lifts him up for a Chokeslam, but Detrick escapes and lands behind him. The crowd pop in hopefulness as Azriel turns around into a 915! Azriel is stunned, but not down. That's when Detrick drops down to one knee, and lay Azriel's upper half across his shoulders. Then with a loud scream, fighting the pain in his back, Detrick stands up with Azriel on his shoulders. Loud 'D-K-O' chants are heard, but Azriel ruins it by Elbowing him and sliding off his shoulder, making sure that he lands in position for Death's Embrace. Death's Embrace connects on Detrick!

"So close! That show of power was impressive but Death's Embrace has been felt." Evan said

….

1

….

…..

…..

…..

The ref notices Detrick's hand is on the bottom rope and stops the count!

"That lucky bastard stays alive in the match!" David said

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Evan said.

Azriel is fuming as Micah tells him to calm down from the outside. He says some other stuff as Giselle just watches from a distance. Azriel drags Detrick to his feet and pulls him away from the ropes and to the middle of the ring. Azriel goes for Death's Embrace! But Detrick's swings out of it and lands behind Azriel. Azriel quickly turns around into a desperation Superkick! Azriel is phased as Detrick is clearly tired, but he still hits a second Superkick. Azriel is still up. Detrick hits a 915! But Azriel is still up. Detrick then lifts Azriel onto his shoulders as the crowd is on their feet. DKO (Fireman's Carry into a Overhead kick) connects to a monstrous pop! They can't believe it, as Detrick excitedly goes for the pin!

…..

"DKO! DKO! DKO! He actually hit it!" Evan said in disbelief

1

….

…

"The power that must take is unimaginable. Was it enough? Is this Detrick's night?!" David questions

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Shoulder up at 2.99!

"It's not! Somehow it's not! Los Angeles is shocked! Detrick Cyrus almost made a believer out of every doubter after half an hour!" Evan said

"Detrick has to be depressed after that. The DKO connecting on a monster like Azriel had to have felt like a satisfying conclusion. But it was not the climax of this story like you, I and this amazing crowd thought it would be. The happy ending hasn't happened….at least not yet." David comments

Detrick pounds the ring mat out of frustration over hitting his finisher and not ending it. Detrick then hears 'Falling Star' chants and takes that as his cue to ascend to the top turnbuckle once again. He flies off going for the Falling Star and he connects! But he rolls off Azriel, before he can pin him as the velocity of the move caused him to bounce off the large man. Detrick lays next to Azriel, exhausted. But he scratches and claws until he drapes an arm over Azriel's chest.

….

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…

Azriel grabs Detrick by the throat to break up the pin. He sits up forcing Detrick to sit up on his knees. Detrick is tried, but still throws a right hand at Azriel, who absorbs it and gets to his feet with Detrick still in his grasp. Azriel goes for a Chokeslam. It connects! Azriel pins Detrick!

…

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

…..

Kick out at 2.94!

The crowd can't believe it and neither can Azriel. Azriel stands on his feet, looking down at Detrick Cyrus, who has fought so hard to stay in this match. Detrick gets on all fours, right in front of Azriel's feet. He looks up at Azriel, who does his Cutthroat taunt. Detrick throw very light hands, before Azriel kicks the masked luchadore in the face. The King of Despair then forces Detrick Cyrus onto his feet. Death's Embrace connects on Detrick Cyrus! Azriel pins Detrick

"Death's Embrace has connected and there will be no rope breaks to save the Ultimate Hope!" Evan said

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…

…

3!

"After 33:15 of hard fought action, Detrick Cyrus has failed to capture the ACW World Championship from Azriel who completes his second Championship defense." David said as Purple Pyro shoots up to the sky and the name 'Azriel' is spelled out in the sky

"Hope has fallen. They lost every match tonight." Evan points out as Micah Hyde enters the ring with Giselle watching from the outside. Micah hands the Championship over to Azriel, who looks down at Detrick.

"ACW Final Destination was an epic conclusion to an Epic season. In the end of Hope vs Despair, Despair wins." David said, before Azriel raises the ACW World Championship as the lights turn Dark Purple and Black confetti starts to rain down into the arena.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **(Epilogue)**

 **(Dude Love's Groovy Juice lounge)**

Ray Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok sit around a table at the juice house. We could see children running around them, playing arcade and jumping in ball pits.

"Hey mon, why did you bring us here? We're getting dirty looks from the parents." Yul said

"That's because we're adults and don't have any children with us." Kiran said

"You're an adult." Yul raises a brow

"Yul, my friend, why are you being the negative about this groovy lounge of juice owned by a dude who loves. Have you not tried this beverage that I am holding. It is so clear and delicious." Asher said taking a big sip out of his cup

"That's water brotha." Yul said

"What?! Like from the toilet?! I never knew that's what was in there. Oh, no wonder only the rich people can get such a luxury in my village." Asher said

"Hey Asher, how are we going to make me a winner by the end of next season?" Kiran said

"Well, Kiran the Ray. I devised a full proof plan on this paper napkin." Asher said as he held up a napkin with badly drawn stick figures. "You see, we will find a magic lamp and rub it. Then we can have three wishes."

"Wow, that's great. I'm so lucky to have a smart friend like you." Ray Kiran said

"Good idea, but there's no such thing as genie's my friend." Yul said

"Have you not seen the movie Aladdin?" Asher said

"Movie's aren't real." Yul said

"Really? What about wrestling?" Asher asked.

"That's real." Yul said

"Oh...that is very very good. However my idea to get our sphere shaped friend into Papa Hawk's agency has failed." Asher said.

"Come on guys, we have to think of something." Kiran said, before noticing a woman step in front of them. Asher and Yul's jaw dropped at what stood in front of them. It was almost like a godess was in front of them as the 5'6 woman stood.

"Ray, it's time to go home." She spoke. Her skins was perfectly porcelain. Shoulder length brown hair with the most perfect curls that sat gently on her shoulders. Eye catching brown eyes with an eye catching body headlined by a pair of Double D that were highlighted by the dark red Criss cross keyhole mini dress.

"But I'm hanging out with my friends Keyra." Ray Kiran said

"Whoa mama!" Comments Asher. "Who is the hottie hot hottie Kiran the Ray."

"What do you mean? My sister can't be hot. Look at how small that dress is. She has to at least be at room temperature." Ray Kiran said

"I don't have time for this. Mom and dad didn't let you stay at our beach house the entire summer and fall, so you could fool around with your cute little friends. You have to go home and do your homework." Keyra said

"She called me cute Yul!" Asher said "This is at least a top five moment in my life. Right next to when I received my pet cow, Mr. Moo Moo."

"Fine. I'm sorry my sister came here guys. She's so uncool." Ray Kiran said, before storming off pouting.

"It was nice to meet you two." Keyra said, giving both of them a wink, before leaving.

"Those two are related? Did I eat a brownie or something?" Yul said

"Yes you did. But you are not hallucinating. That beautiful goddess of a woman is Kiran the Ray's sister. I shall marry her one day." Asher delcares

"Did you eat a brownie too?" Yul asked

"No. I ordered a cheesecake, but they haven't brought it out yet. They have great water, but awful service. I shall only rate it four and a half Ash Meltzer stars on the " Asher said

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

"The casket has been burned." Sara Lewis reports to Azriel who sits on his throne with Giselle.

"Good. Now I want you to do something else." Azriel said

"What is it, my lord?" She asked

"Kill Seth Sullivan and take the Golden Cobra." Azriel demands.

"It will be done." Sara Lewis said.

* * *

 **(Freddy's Mansion)**

Freddy Escobar walks in pissed off as Caesar follows.

"God dammit! I don't get it!" Freddy yells, before stopping at the sight of thirty men pointing guns at him.

"Boss. How did they get in?" Caesar asked

"Because my security team was with me at Final Destination." Freddy comments as all of them point their guns at Freddy. Escobar raises both of his hands. "Listen guys, I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling that you're all connected to the person who's been behind my life being ruined. I can tell by the look and body language of you guys that you're from Mexico. You guys probably work for pesos. I can give you guys a life in America. Just don't shoot and join me."

"You couldn't pay them a dime." Came a familiar voice. Freddy looks up at the staircase to see Alexis Espinoza walking down with Sofia Reynoso behind right next to her.

"Alexis." Freddy comments with wide eyes.

"Do you know her boss?" Caesar said as she gets closer.

"He used to work for my dad." Alexis said, standing in front of Freddy who has his hands up.

"Until he stole a bunch of money and made himself wanted by the Queen of the South." Sofia adds.

"Queen of the South? It's you, isn't it? You were the one masterminding everything. Why are you doing this?" Freddy said.

"My dad died with one blemish on his record. That was you. You, a nobody who plucked out from Los Angeles California, outmaneuvered the most feared man in Mexico. He owned the entire cartel and you took from him and ran. But you didn't go far enough and you never will. I hunted you down and ruined your life, but this is just the beginning. When you turned your back on my father, you pissed off the princess. Now the Princess is the Queen and I want revenge. I could honestly kill you and this pendejo right now if I wanted to, but I want you to suffer. I want you to lose everything." Alexis said

"How did you get Talia to join you?" Freddy asked

"I told her the truth. You were really keen on marrying her, weren't you? Why is that? You're supposed to have millions of dollars and you have your own business, right? I guess you didn't tell her the truth. Your company is in the red. You're going bankrupt and that your underground business in Texas has been going downhill. It's been going downhill so much that you can't even afford this mansion anymore. It's been going downhill that most of your cartel is gone, including those two bitch boys, that came to me with information on you. They even gave me keys to this place. I think their names were DJ and Dylan. What happened to them?" Alexis asked.

"You cut one of their dicks off and fed it to the other." Sofia said. "We could do the same to you two right now if we wanted to."

"No one asked for your input." Freddy said.

"I'm on the side with the guns. I wouldn't be talking back right now if I was you." Sofia said

"Listen Alexis-" Freddy said

"Shut up! You listen. I'm not listening to a piece of shit like you. See, in the life that I chose, I know I'm not a completely good person. I'm probably not even close to a half decent one. But you. You're worse than the cumstains in a gas station's bathroom. I don't even know how to describe you. You think you're above loyalty. You tried to marry Talia to save your own ass from going bankrupt. You stole without even thinking twice. You used everyone and threw them away. You're irredeemable. I guess I'm your karma for every bad thing you've done." Alexis said

"I'd rather live like an asshole who's rich, than die like a nice guy who's poor." Freddy said.

"You're going to die like an asshole who's poor. I promise that." Alexis said, he turns to her men. "Let's go."

Alexis walks out, followed by the men, leaving only Caesar, Sofia and Freddy.

"Why are you still here?" Freddy asked with disdain in his voice. Sofia still had a smile on her face, before reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a gun. Freddy quickly reached into his pants for his.

"Don't worry, you're not the Freddy I want to shoot." Sofia said, before pointing her gun at a nearby bust of Freddy and shooting it in the head shattering it. "But you will be the next Freddy that I shoot."

Sofia then makes her exits as Freddy looks at the shattered pieces of his bust.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Jason Sabre stands in front of the throne.

"Soon, it'll be yours." Giselle said, as grabs Jason's hand.

"Why does Maria work for us now?" Jason asked.

"Your ex wife is on our side and you get to see your daughter. I don't think it is a bad move for us to bring her in. Besides, she already knows about us and our child. She's been supportive and useful to me." Giselle said

"You don't see the possible conflict between my ex wife and you working together?" Jason asked

"I do, but if she turns on me, she knows what will happen." Giselle threatens.

"That's the mother of my child." Jason replies

"As am I." Giselle points out. The two stay quiet and just look at each other.

"That's going to be known as Azriel's child in the public's eye." Jason said.

"You're going to dethrone him before this baby arrives. Then we will reveal the truth to the world." Giselle said. "Destiny will happen"

Giselle then plants a kiss on Sabre. The Ace nods, but little did they know, Micah Hyde was watching from outside the door.

" _That woman will be the death of my plans."_ Micah said

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Maria Martinez picks up a newspaper. She sees the front page and drops it immediately. Tears begin to flow down her face as she sits down on a chair in her dining room. A 5'8 woman with matching brown eyes walks over frantically. She had really tan skin and a slender body. Her hair was raven black, but neon pink streaks were seen dyed all over it.

"What the hell are you crying about." The girl said

"That old bastard, Izzy…" Maria comments

* * *

"We are very sad to announce the death of Rey Pantera." Freddy Alvarez said

"Man...um...the guy was a legend. Last night him and Jason had a classic match. Definitely five stars, but, his heart just gave out. He lost too much blood." Ash Meltzer said.

"This is tragic, but in happier news. The Supreme Court has ruled that Richard Montoya is not responsible for the Children of Despair. They have no evidence against him and he will not be impeached. Looks like Ash Russo's leaks were fake news." Freddy said, before the tv is turned off and we find ourselves at Anarchy's hideout.

"Dammit." Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash. You can change the world. You already have. There is no more Revenant and you are easily gaining followers." Aldo said

"I don't give a damn." Ash said

"Frustration and anger isn't going to get you anywhere. Next season is going to start in Mexico. That's my country. We have the advantage." Aldo said as he looks over to Roman who has the Wildcard Championship draped across his shoulder.

* * *

 **(Cobra Tribe)**

Seth Sullivan is smoking a cigarette as he twirls the Golden Cobra in his hands. He sits on top of a hill, just enjoying the view and thinking. He has a great view of his tribe below the kill. He doesn't know that Sara Lewis is hiding behind a tree. Seth Sullivan takes another drag, before burying the butt of the Cigarette into the ground.

"You're not going to kill me." He said as he stands up and turning his head toward the tree that Sara is hiding behind. "You've been there for fifteen minutes and you haven't noticed that you're already dead."

Sara was confused by the comment and then she felt a little snake slither out from her shirt. Seth begins to walk down the hill as Sara Lewis falls over. Her face begins to turn pale and can't move. Seth Sullivan doesn't even look at her.

"Say hi to the first Sully for me. You know, before you get sent to hell, fucking witch." Sullivan comments as the snake follows him. "Good job Junior. You're proving yourself as a worthy successor."

Seth then puts another cigarette in his mouth and lights it up.

* * *

In what looks to be some type of large ruin. A 5'7 woman with a short buzz cut brown hair, small mole on nose, broken heart in a skulls mouth tattoo on right arm, blackwidow spider on left forearm and green eyes walks in front of Genocide. She is leading him across a dusty hallway until she stops in front of what looks to be a jail cell.

"Ruin, it's me Zea. I brought you lunch." Zea said, before pointing at Genocide. Genocide willingly walks up to the cell and opens the door.

"Forgive me for everything I have done lord." Genocide speaks, before entering the cell. All we hear is screams as Zea smiles at the sight.

* * *

 **(Los Angeles, Downtown)**

Thousands of people are filled the streets at night as we see a large photo of Rey Pantera with smaller photos lined up around it. We can see Hope at the front of this crowd. Each wearing black. And none of them looking to good or happy after the prior night. We can also see other ACW wrestlers have shown up and are around. Detrick walks up to the memoriam with Rey Pantera's mask in hand. He sets it down, in front of the large photo. Suddenly he feels someone behind him. He turns around to see Jason Sabre. Detrick didn't know how to react

"Why Jason?" Detrick asked. "Why did you have to join them?"

"I didn't want to. I had no choice. This is the path I have to walk down for a better life." Jason said

"I could've gave you one if you joined Hope." Detrick said

"You wouldn't. You're a selfish prick. The only reason you're in the spot you're in today is because I let you. You were handed a place. While I was suffering in this city, you were living life under the facade of some hero. You were handed everything, because you come from a family with a little bit of legacy and money in their name. I was smarter than you and I was more talented than you. Yet I had to work ten times as much as you, because I'm just an orphan while you're some 'Ultimate Hope'. If I hadn't switched those test papers, I wouldn't be Ultimate Hope. Do you know why? Because this old man was an asshole and I wouldn't have fit the image he wanted for that role. Maybe I didn't know enough Spanish. I hope he's looking up from hell when he sees that you tore apart what he spent a decade building up." Jason said, before Detrick gets right in Sabre's face. The two go nose to nose to nose

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here and saying that shit." Detrick said

"I didn't come here to talk shit." Jason said, before pulling out the mask he burned last night and throwing it down. "I came here to tell you this. The next mask that I'm taking is yours."

And with those words, the battle of Hope vs Despair has turned into the story of a Broken Bond.

* * *

 **A/N: And the season is over! Onto the movie (If you want to submit an OC PM me). Also Season 2 apps are open as long as you haven't send in any or much at all. During the Movie fic, I'm going to be posting the Season 1 awards and rankings so if you guys can all PM me with….**

 **Top 10 Characters**

 **Top 10 matches**

 **Top 5 Comedy Scenes**

 **Top 5 Action/Drama Scenes**

 **Top 5 Episodes**

 **Top 5 Couples**

 **Top 3 Most Underrated (AKA You want to see more of)**


End file.
